Karma
by Elanta
Summary: [UA,Yaoi][No es la típik hª d insti]¿Y si mueres sin salvar a la persona más importante de tu vida? ¿Y si te dan 1 segunda oportunidad aunq sea 3mil años más tarde,en otra vida,en Tokyo?Tu última oportunidad Naruto,o al morir serás desterrado a la Nada
1. Dónde todo empieza

**N. de A**: Aquí estoy con otro fic, tranquilos que terminaré el de Itachi, pero tenía ganas de ir subiendo éste y que me fuerais dando vuestra opinión para modificar lo que no guste.

Es un **UA**, ambientado en el Tokyo de hoy día pero sin que sea el tópico de los personajes convertidos en chicos de instituto, es una historia de reencarnación, de destinos cruzados, intriga y con sobredosis de romance XD.

Pasaos por mi profile porque **este fic tiene Opening**, lo he colgado en youtube para vuestro disfrute, me ha costado sangre, sudor, lágrimas y dos meses de trabajo.

Para hacer más interactivo el fic, muchas veces os pasaré listas de música para momentos claves en la narración, es la que yo uso para escribir, así que os ayudará a meteros aún más en la historia. También os **recomendaré fanarts o webs** de las que he ido sacando mis ideas, casi todos los lugares que aparecen en mi relato existen, y me he documentado a fondo para hacerlo lo más realista posible aunque sea un fic sobre Naruto.

Agradezco muchísimo vuestros reviews, por eso cada **cinco capítulos regalaré algo al review que más me haya gustado** y más original me parezca, me podéis pedir alguna escena en especial o incluso un oneshot paralelo a la narración principal, lo que más os guste.

**OooO**

Grita, llora, maldice, desgarra tu piel hasta llegar al corazón. La sangre es muerte y vida, pasado y futuro, la senda que recorres está marcada por gotas de llameante rojo y olor metálico, la senda que conduce a tu victoria y tu ruina.

**OooO**

Cuando atardece es como si el horizonte de la villa se incendiara. Contra ese fondo de llamas se recorta una figura de túnica blanca. Es joven, es poderoso, es Hokage... y se está muriendo. Ha dado cada segundo de su vida por la aldea, por las personas que ama y protege, y sin embargo muere triste porque no pudo protegerle a él. Un destino de fuego convertido en cenizas.

**OooO**

Siempre solo. Siempre odiado. Siempre maldecido. Porque hay cosas que un niño no puede entender. Porque hay cosas que los adultos tampoco. Porque hay cosas que sencillamente no se pueden explicar, es por lo que existen palabras como Destino.

**OooO**

La oscuridad, la nada, es lo único que queda cuando lo pierdes todo. Contempló las paredes blancas que lo habían confinado durante días, semanas, quizás meses, con la desesperación grabada a fuego en sus ojos. Alzó ambas manos sujetando el cuchillo y lo propulsó contra su corazón.

**OooO**

La apariencia cambia. El nombre. Mas el interior siempre es el mismo. Y siempre le busca aunque no sea consciente, ya sea en una jungla de árboles o de asfalto, laborando en un mar de aguas coléricas o de fresca hierba verde. Día y noche. A través de los años, a través de los siglos.

**OooO**

Una solitaria farola iluminaba la dantesca escena de aquel callejón olvidado. Una mujer, ropas desgarradas y expresión horrorizada, contemplando los cuerpos de los tres hombres que hacía un momento intentaban violarla. Entre los cadáveres salvajemente despedazados, un niño de no más de seis años bañado en sangre mira sus manos temblando sin parar, hasta que un grito escapa de su garganta, un alarido de terror e incomprensión.

**OooO**

_No necesitas fingir que eres fuerte, no debes probar siempre que todo va bien, no puedes preocuparte de lo que piensen otros, llora si lo necesitas, es bueno llorar hasta que no quede ni una lágrima, pues entonces podrás volver a sonreír._

**OooO**

–Naruto, marmota humana, despierta -.

El chico abrió los ojos bruscamente para encontrar el rostro divertido de su hermano mayor.

–¿Qué? -.

–Otra pesadilla -.

–Ahm -.

–Además, ya estamos llegando -.

Estirándose en el asiento del avión, echó un vistazo por la ventanilla. Bajo ellos se extendía el aeropuerto internacional de Narita y, más allá, el resplandeciente mar de edificios de Tokyo. Resopló enojado.

–En breve estaremos en nuestra nueva casa, hermanito -.

Naruto le sacó la lengua a su acompañante; al contrario que él, John estaba entusiasmado con la idea de vivir en Japón, seguramente por el hecho de empezar a trabajar con su madre en la embajada norteamericana. Sin embargo, Naruto dejaba atrás toda su vida; amigos, novia, universidad, ah, la uni, sólo le faltaba un año para terminar y le tocaría pasarlo en la TODAI con todos esos estudiantes japoneses reprimidos. ¿Qué sería de su vida ahora que no existirían las juergas de 72 horas? Gimoteó.

–Vamos, Naru-chan, te gustará Japón, además no es como si no lo conocieras -.

–John, ir tres veces a un país en 21 años no cuenta, así que deja de intentar animarme -.

–Pero mamá siempre nos ha hecho vivir al estilo japonés, así que conoces todas las costumbres y formalidades, no es como si fueras a empezar desde cero -.

–Ya, pero fuera de casa yo era un sano y atareado universitario americano -.

–En Japón también hay chicas y discotecas, creo que incluso conocen el heavy -.

Mirada fulminante del más pequeño.

–Ah, bueno, pues nada, sigue haciéndote el mártir -.

–¡Hmpfffff! -.

Tomaron tierra y fueron a recoger sus maletas, el último cargamento de sus preciadas posesiones, ya no quedaba nada de ellos en EEUU. La gente, la mayoría de rasgos orientales, les miraba con curiosidad, no sólo por su raro pelo rubio, tez morena y ojos azules, sino por las pintas que llevaba Naruto; como John decía, su hermanito había decidido exteriorizar su mosqueo existencial vistiendo lo más heavy posible, a base de pantalón vaquero hecho trizas, camiseta negra de Metallica, pañuelo anudado a la frente y demás aderezos, como las pulseras de cuero o la línea negra de maquillaje que perfilaba sus ojos.

Naruto enfiló hacia las cintas transportadoras como si se dirigiera a una batalla y empezó a cargar de mala manera los maletones en un par de carros. En uno de los movimientos casi empotra a un transeúnte, un chico de su edad con abrigo de cuero, gafas de sol y cabello negro de punta con mechas azules.

–Malditos extranjeros descerebrados – masculló en japonés y añadiendo en inglés – Ten más cuidado, animal -.

–El descerebrado y animal lo serás tú, baka – replicó Naruto en su perfecto japonés – Si no quieres que te golpeen no te pongas en medio -.

El joven nipon se sorprendió un instante antes de añadir.

–Que adelantada está la ciencia si hasta los monos hablan -.

–Mira, tengo un día asqueroso, así que si no quieres que te haga una cara nueva ya puedes largarte -.

–Naruto quieres hacer el favor de no pagar tu frustración existencial con los habitantes del país – intervino John antes que aquello se saliera de madre – Disculpa a mi hermano -.

–Sólo ponle un bozal o no le dejarán entrar en el metro –. Sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

–Parece que las personas desagradables son patrimonio de la humanidad y no sólo de L.A., ains – suspiró John – Y tú deja de gruñir, que al final tendrá razón y todo -.

–Vete a la mierda y el japonesito contigo -.

–Esto es lo que pasa cuando un cerebro de un crío de cinco años habita en un cuerpo de diecisiete -.

–Tengo veintidós, capullo, y quítate las gafas cuando hablas, mala imitación de macarra mafioso -.

Naruto se adelantó y le arrancó las carísimas gafas de sol al chico japonés. Fue extraño. Cuando topó con esos ojos gris oscuro una intensa sensación de deja vú le invadió, a la ola de ira se sumó un sentimiento de frustración y ansiedad que no entendía y, antes de saber lo qué pasaba, estaba pegándose con ese chico. Los policías pronto aparecieron y les inmovilizaron a los dos, para después arrastrarles a las salas de detenciones.

Sentado solo en la pequeña estancia, machacado física y emocionalmente, Naruto se dio cuenta que su mano aún sostenía las gafas, unas Rayban de última temporada. Quizás debería disculparse con ese cretino, realmente él no tenía la culpa de la mudanza ni de todos los problemas que la habían desencadenado.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a los policías de antes escoltando a una mujer oriental de largo cabello negro y aspecto de ejecutiva. Enfiló hacia el rubio y le cruzó la cara de una bofetada.

–¡Mamá! -.

–Ni mamá, ni leches, acabas de pisar suelo japonés y ya organizas una de las tuyas; da gracias que el muchacho no va a denunciarte – le regañó a grito pelado, aprovechando la insonorización de las paredes – Soy la embajadora estadounidense en Japón, Naruto, no puedes seguir haciendo lo que te venga en gana. Además, hacía siglos que no te peleabas con nadie¿se puede saber qué te ocurre? -.

–Quizás que en un mes me he quedado sin vida -.

–Eso no es justo -.

–¿¡Que no es justo¿¡Y te parece justo arrástrame contigo a otro país teniendo que abandonar mis estudios y a mi novia!? –. La silla cayó al suelo por la brusquedad al levantarse su ocupante – Estaba empezando a vivir como una persona normal, con mis amigos y mis propias metas; todo esto es tu sueño y el de John, no el mío, yo no quería venir así que no pretendas que sonría y haga como si nada, no soy así, no vas a cambiarme -.

La mujer le dedicó una mirada triste.

–Lo siento... hagamos un trato: yo no te exigiré que aceptes el asunto de la mudanza, ni que muestres una alegría que no sientes, si a cambio prometes que no desencadenarás ningún incidente más -.

–Tranquila, señora embajadora, su reputación está a salvo -.

Visto que aquello no llevaba a ninguna parte, la mujer habló con los policías y se llevó a su rebelde hijo de allí. John esperaba en la calle, con las maletas cargadas en el coche de la embajada. Naruto subió con gesto hosco, dejando que le condujeran a lo que tendría que ser su nuevo hogar, contemplando con desgana el mar infinito de edificios que configuraba la inmensa capital nipona.

**OooO**

–¿Konoha? -. Naruto miró el rótulo que colgaba sobre la entrada a uno de esos rascacielos con pisos de super lujo de las nuevas zonas residenciales a las afueras del casco urbano.

–Sí, en este barrio las casas tienen nombres tomados de la naturaleza – asintió su madre.

Cargando con las maletas entraron en un bonito recibidor, adornado con su correspondiente jardín zen, para tomar el ascensor. Era lo curioso de los japoneses, podrían hacinarse en colmenas de cemento pero siempre prevalecería su sentido de la estética y la comodidad, al menos en aquellos que pudieran pagarlo.

Lo primero que pensó Naruto tras recorrer su nuevo hogar fue que era inmenso; cinco habitaciones, una de ellas con suelo de tatami, y luego un aseo, dos cuartos de baño, cocina, comedor y terraza; mostrando una interesante simbiosis entre lo oriental y occidental. Sin dar su opinión, entró en el que le habían dicho era su cuarto y empezó a desembalar las cajas que lo llenaban; estaba cansado del viaje y el cambio horario, pero seguía tan enfadado que necesitaba canalizar su rabia de alguna manera.

–Naruto -. Su madre se asomó – La cena está lista. Deberías comer e ir a dormir, mañana has de acercarte a la TODAI para las entrevistas -.

–¿A qué hora? -.

–Tienes cita a las once, y no olvides el GPS -.

Naruto miró airado al aparatito encima de la mesa, el regalo de John por su último cumpleaños. Odiaba su pésimo sentido de la orientación, incluso después de pasar toda su vida en Los Ángeles todavía se perdía. Desenterró su mochila y metió dentro todo su expediente académico y personal, además de papeleo variado que podrían pedirle.

–¿No te importa ir solo? – insistió su hermano por quinta vez en la cena.

–Mamá y tú tenéis cosas que hacer en la embajada, ya no soy un crío de dos años, me apañaré -.

–Y si tiene problemas siempre podrá llamarnos por teléfono – añadió su madre. Hablando de, aquí tienes -.

Algo desconfiado, Naruto tomó la caja que se le ofrecía y abrió para ver el contenido, los ojos se le desorbitaron al ver el móvil que tenía entre las manos; su mal humor quedó relegado a un segundo plano ante aquella pequeña maravilla de la tecnología.

–En la tienda me han dicho que es el último modelo, lleva hasta un programa para que puedas acceder al ordenador de tu habitación desde dónde quiera que estés -.

–Mamá, el ordenador que tenía en Los Ángeles tenía menos potencia que este móvil – exclamó él, encendiéndolo y empezando a trastear por todas sus aplicaciones – Juas, puedo hasta pagar cosas con el móvil, y tiene sistema de videoconferencia -.

–Y aquí tienes dinero y tu tarjeta de transporte, en el metro sólo tienes que pasarla por encima de los sensores -.

–Ok -.

Aplacado en parte su mal humor con el cacharrito de marras, Naruto se desnudó y se metió en la cama. Mañana empezaba su vida como habitante japonés.

**OooO**

Para alguien acostumbrado a una ciudad como Los Ángeles, amoldarse a Tokyo era relativamente sencillo, al fin y al cabo Naruto ya conocía los principales problemas de toda gran urbe: edificios demasiado altos, demasiados atascos, demasiada gente, demasiado ruido y demasiada contaminación, aunque la inexistencia de esas grandes y soleadas avenidas llenas de palmeras frente al mar le amargaron bastante. Sin embargo, nadie le había preparado para vivir la experiencia del metro en hora punta, él que odiaba los espacios cerrados y se veía empotrado por los empujadores del metro dentro del vagón, definitivamente se sentía como sardina en lata de conservas.

Abandonó el metro aliviado y echó un vistazo a los alrededores de la estación de Hongo-Sachome, miró su GPS y decidió que lo mejor sería preguntar a algún aborigen.

–Perdonad -. Detuvo a un par de chicas con mochila – Buscaba las oficinas de administración de la TODAI -.

–Eres nuevo¿ne? – sonrió una de ellas.

–Sí, en la uni y en el país, ando un poco perdido -.

–Se ve, tendrías que haberte bajado en la estación de Yushima y entrar por la Puerta de Tatsuoka, espera -. La jovencita rebuscó y sacó su móvil, un par de botones y el mapa de la universidad apareció en pantalla - ¿Ves? Tienes que subir toda la calle y a la izquierda, es el primer edificio que verás nada más entrar -.

–Ah, genial – suspiró pensando en el paseo, menos mal que había salido con tiempo de sobra - ¿Te importaría pasarme ese mapa a mi móvil? Lo necesitaré luego para encontrar mi facultad -.

Así, con los teléfonos de dos lindas japonesitas apuntados, Naruto entró en los terrenos de la TODAI. Era agradable, un campus en el que se enmarcaban muy bien los variopintos edificios con la naturaleza que los rodeaba; apenas daban las diez de la mañana y, no obstante, multitud de estudiantes animaban cada rincón.

Después de perderse un par de veces, consiguió dar con el despacho del que debía hacerle la entrevista. Sonrió divertido al percatarse de la desaprobadora mirada a sus vaqueros rotos y la camiseta negra, esta vez de Blind Guardian.

–¿Usted es...? -.

–Kishimoto Naruto, señor, creo que tenía una entrevista -.

–Siéntese -.

El hombre tomó una carpeta del montón y la ojeó, aunque a medida que leía sus ojos se abrían como platos.

–Parece que sus notas en su anterior universidad eran inmejorables, Kishimoto-kun -.

–Me gusta lo que estudio, eso es todo -.

–Aunque se mencionan aquí ciertos problemas de conducta -.

–Debe ser lo de la novatada, en primer año siempre se obliga a los nuevos a cometer alguna locura para entrar a las Hermandades o ser miembro de pleno derecho en los equipos deportivos -.

–Espero que no exhiba un comportamiento semejante en nuestra universidad -.

–Se lo puedo prometer, esa época ya pasó, aunque me guste vestir de manera llamativa – sonrió Naruto – _Como si fuese a encontrar gente con la que correrme juergas parecidas a las de mi primer año de carrera, mierda de vida -._

–Su principal problema es la incorporación a mitad de curso. Teniendo en cuenta la posición de su familia y sus grandes aptitudes como estudiante, el consejo decidió permitirle comenzar el segundo semestre y el año que viene cursar el primero, así concluirá su licenciatura en Septiembre -.

–Mejor eso que perder un año completo sin hacer nada, se lo agradezco -.

–Bien, lleve estos impresos a la secretaría de su facultad y pregunte por su tutor, Mori-san, y recuerde que debe elegir un club al que unirse, dado su historial sospecho que escogerá el de Artes Marciales -.

Naruto se despidió con una reverencia y salió con el móvil encendido en modo mapa. Su camino le llevaba cerca de la gran laguna rodeada de vegetación de Sanshiro, decidió echar un vistazo, no tenía prisa y así se iría familiarizando con el campus. Las clases ya habían empezado pero bastantes estudiantes pululaban por los alrededores, cambiando de aulas, de camino a la biblioteca o, simplemente, disfrutando de los últimos días soleados de Septiembre. Reparó en un chico de chándal verde que practicaba patadas contra un árbol, poseía muy buena técnica y unas piernas a prueba de bombas por la fuerza con la que pegaba. Debió sentirse observado, porque paró y miró inquisitivamente al rubio de aspecto occidental.

–Perdona si te he molestado – dijo Naruto – Mola tu estilo -.

–¿Practicas Artes Marciales? -.

–Ajá, un poco de todo, aunque me centré mucho más en taekwondo -.

–Soy Naito Lee – realizó una pequeña reverencia -, siempre me gastan bromas porque me parezco y me llamo como Bruce Lee -.

–Kishimoto Naruto, encantado – sonrió él, divertido con la original forma de presentarse del otro chico.

–¿Recién llegado a Tokyo? – interrogó Lee.

–Nos hemos mudado por el trabajo de mi madre y mi hermano – asintió el rubio – Iba a mi facultad a terminar papeleo -.

–Yo estoy en la de Educación¿y tú? -.

–Estudio Psicología, creo que está en la de Ciencias Sociales -.

–Justo al lado de la mía, genial, es obra del destino que nos conociéramos, bwahahaha! – se entusiasmó Lee – Si quieres te acompaño, siempre es bueno que alguien te haga de guía durante los primeros días, aunque ya te asignarán a algún alumno que te ayude a adaptarte -.

Naruto no pudo evitar sentir una súbita simpatía por aquel chico, desbordaba una ingente cantidad de energía y entusiasmo, además era muy abierto para los cánones japoneses.

–¿¡Mori-san es tu tutor!? – exclamó Lee, una vez dentro de la facultad.

–¿Qué pasa? – se extrañó Naruto.

–Ese hombre vino a darnos una conferencia sobre psicología pedagógica el año pasado, da miedo, parece más de la policía secreta que un profesor -. Lee se detuvo junto a unas butacas – Yo te espero aquí, prefiero no acercarme ni a su despacho -.

Inquieto, Naruto recorrió el pasillo y llamó a la puerta con el rótulo: Mori Ibiki.

Una hora después, salía del despacho blanco como el papel y los ojos desorbitados. Lee le ofreció una botella de agua, que aceptó para tomar un trago y luego echársela por la cabeza.

–¿Qué tal? -.

–Digamos que me ha amenazado con hacerme de todo menos matarme si se me ocurre tener mal comportamiento – suspiró Naruto – Se me están cayendo los estereotipos a pasos agigantados, ese tío es cualquier cosa menos dócil -.

–Te lo dije... oi, se ha hecho un poco tarde, he quedado con mi hermano para comer¿te apuntas? -.

–¿También estudia aquí? -.

–Nah, terminó la carrera hace dos años y es informático en la empresa de su padre, pero se saca dinerillo extra ejerciendo de modelo a tiempo parcial -. Lee se echó la mochila al hombro – No te sorprendas si no nos parecemos; nuestra madre se divorció y yo soy el resultado del segundo matrimonio, pero se lleva mejor conmigo que con nuestros dos hermanos mayores -.

Cruzaron el campus hacia la cafetería donde Lee había quedado, tiempo que fue aprovechado para preguntar y contar más cosas de sus respectivos pasados.

–Estuve a punto de ir a la Olimpiada, pero sufrí un percance y me destrocé la rodilla, aún estoy con rehabilitación -.

–A mí me pasó algo parecido – dijo Naruto – Aunque yo me rompí el hombro; una estupidez, haciendo pirulas con el monopatín -.

–Lo mío fue algo más... complicado -. Su expresión se oscureció por un momento antes de recuperar su gesto alegre – Ah, mira, ahí está -.

Junto a la entrada de la cafetería, se distinguía a alguien aparcando una brillante moto blanca y azul de gran cilindrada. El casco fue retirado dejando al aire un llamativo pelo rojo y un rostro atractivo de expresión serena.

–¡¡¡Gaa-niisan!!! -.

El motorista alzó una ceja, sorprendido por el aspecto de quién acompañaba a su hermano.

–Ohayo Lee – saludó cuando llegaron a su altura - ¿Un nuevo amigo? -.

–Kishimoto Naruto, te presento a mi hermano, Akatsuna Gaara; Naruto-kun acaba de llegar de EEUU y estaba ayudándole con su primera expedición por la TODAI -.

Respectivas inclinaciones de cabeza.

–¿Eres compañero suyo? – interrogó el pelirrojo.

–De club, voy a apuntarme al de Artes Marciales, pero estudio Psicología -.

–Podríamos ir comiendo y hablar dentro¡me muero de hambre! – dijo alegremente Lee.

–Pareces ese amigo tuyo... Akidachi -.

–He estado toda la mañana entrenando, tengo derecho a tener hambre; hay que disfrutar plenamente de la primavera de nuestra juventud y no se puede con el estómago vacío -.

–Tomaron unas bandejas de bento y ocuparon una de las mesas libres junto a las cristaleras, disfrutando del soleado exterior arbolado.

–Espero que no te moleste, pero siento curiosidad por saber de dónde vienes – preguntó Gaara; fue cuando Naruto reparó en el desconcertante color aturquesado de sus ojos y en lo extrañamente familiares que le resultaban.

–Soy de Los Ángeles -.

–Pues hablas muy bien nuestro idioma, no tienes acento siquiera – señaló el otro.

–Mi madre es mitad japonesa mitad australiana, aunque mi hermano y yo hemos sacado los genes de mi abuelo paterno... creo que era sueco, no sé, mi familia es un tutum revolutum cultural bastante divertido – explicó Naruto, demostrando su desenvoltura al usar los palillos.

–¿Las marcas también son una herencia? -.

El rubio se llevó una mano a la cara, a las tres finas marcas paralelas que adornaban sus mejillas.

–Que yo sepa soy el único, las chicas suelen encontrarlo exótico – sonrió divertido – Mi abuelo dice que es el sello que los dioses ponen a sus elegidos, de pequeño me contaba leyendas de guerreros ninja y demonios -.

–Ani-ue – intervino Lee – Naruto-kun es nuevo en la ciudad, no tiene amigos ni conocidos¿podría acompañarnos al cumpleaños? Así conocería gente -.

–No sé, ya sabes lo gruñona que puede ser Sakura cuando algo no sale como ella quiere -. Gaara esbozó una media sonrisa – Aunque no creo que se moleste si le llevamos un chico guapo -.

–¿Qué? -. Naruto casi se ahoga con la comida.

–Es el cumpleaños de nuestra amiga Sakura-san y ha invitado a todo "el grupo" -. Lee hizo comillas con los dedos – Somos muy variopintos, pero casi todos nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, muchos desde la infancia -.

–Como vaya _él_ yo me largo -.

–Ani-ue, no seas rencoroso, hay que disfrutar de nuestra juventud y... -.

–Lee no empieces con tus consignas pacifistas, si _él_ va yo me largo, porque la otra opción es partirle personalmente las piernas -.

Naruto se sentía más perdido que un burro en un garaje, pero sabía que preguntar cosas personales recién conocido a alguien se consideraba de mala educación y más si tenía algo que ver con "partir piernas" a terceros implicados.

–Hemos tenido algunos problemillas dentro del grupo – se excusó el moreno.

–Por eso ya no es el grupo¿hace cuanto que no quedábamos todos? -.

–Desde el cumpleaños de Sakura-san del año pasado –. Suspiro triste.

–Aguantaré a quien sea, incluso a la hermana de Sakura, pero no a _él_ -.

–Etooo... ¿puedo preguntar al menos cómo se llama ese _él_? -.

–Uchida Sasuke -.

Un extraño escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Naruto a la mención de aquel nombre, como si debiese recordar algo. Sacudió la cabeza y le restó importancia.

–Venga, Gaara, llevemos a Naruto-kun al cumpleaños, si está Sasuke-kun siempre podremos irnos – insistió Lee, poniendo carita ilusionada – Además es improbable que acuda, ya sabes que no quiere saber nada de nosotros -.

–... -. Los raros ojos turquesa escrutaron un instante al rubio – Tú ganas, Lee, vendrá -.

–Genial. Naruto-kun, apunta mi móvil -.

–Sí, enseguida -.

–Será mejor que también apuntes el mío – dijo Gaara – Mi hermano es un poco entusiasta y su móvil tiende a sufrir "accidentes" -.

Sonrojado, Lee se llevó una mano tras la cabeza, riendo, en tanto Naruto aún se preguntaba por la inaudita simpatía que le inspiraban aquellos hermanos.

**OooO**

–¡Estoy en casa! -.

Silencio. Naruto se descalzó malhumorado y fue directo a su cuarto tras una pequeña escala en la cocina.

–Esto es ridículo – suspiró mientras conectaba la música en el ordenador – Es como si viviera solo -.

Abrió más cajas y siguió desembalando. Aprovechó y colgó algunos de sus posters favoritos: Angus de AC/DC (dios todopoderoso de la guitarra), Charlize Theron (diosa todobuenorra del la gran pantalla), y en la puerta uno rescatado in extremis de la basura, un intrincado símbolo celta.

Calentó en el microondas unos onigiris y vio un rato la TV; nunca le gustó mucho ese cacharro y ahora en japonés mucho menos. Su móvil emitió un suave timbre, la llegada de un mensaje: su madre y hermano llegarían tarde, al ser el primer día habían tenido muchísimo trabajo y tenía pinta de que así seguiría hasta que todos se adaptasen a la nueva embajadora.

Decidió que lo mejor sería apagar e ir a dormir, le caía clase a primera hora y después había quedado con Lee para correr por el parque Ueno y entrenar ya que hasta el sábado no conocería al resto de sus amigos; sin embargo, el locutor del telediario dijo algo que captó su atención.

–"...por el despido improcedente de más de mil trabajadores de la sede que la empresa Kawasaki tiene en Osaka. Se consideraba una causa perdida hasta la intervención del prestigioso abogado y fiscal Uchida Itachi que..." -.

–¿Uchida? -. Naruto escrutó con curiosidad al hombre que aparecía en pantalla hablando firme y seriamente para el centenar de periodistas; moreno, de ojos oscuros tras las pequeñas gafas, pero con un porte imponente que muchos envidiarían, enfrentarse a ese tío en un juicio debía dar miedo – Me resulta familiar... nah, supongo que se debe a que todos los japoneses parecen clones... aunque éste no pasaría desapercibido -.

Apagó la televisión y se marchó a dormir.

**OooO**


	2. El Accidente

**N. de A: **Gracias a todos los que me dejasteis review en el fanfic o mensajito en el youtube en el Opening, con este capítulo empezarán a aclararse algunas escenas de ese video.

He actualizado tan pronto como he podido, pero mi carencia de Internet sigue condicionando mi ritmo de publicación, por eso no contesto a los reviews. Espero que tengáis paciencia si me retraso.

En relación al fic, sólo comentar que es cierto que los personajes van a resultar un poquito diferentes, pero se debe a que aquí tienen entre 22 y 26 años y no pueden comportarse como niños de 15. Todos llevarán sus nombres originales, a excepción de un par de casos que espero descubráis por vosotros mismos XD, doy muchas pistas así que no os asustéis.

**OooO**

**EL ACCIDENTE **

Aquella mañana Naruto se puso en marcha antes que su madre y hermano. Ataviado con un chándal naranja y negro, cogió la mochila y corrió a coger el tren que le llevaría a la universidad. Miró la boca de metro casi con resignación, volvería a convertirse en sardina por un rato. Había descargado una buena cantidad de música en su móvil, así que llevaba los cascos puestos y tarareaba animadamente algunas letras ignorando las discretas miradas que se clavaban en él.

Durante las clases, la mayoría de profesores fueron muy amables indicándole los mejores alumnos de cada materia que podrían ayudarle a ponerse al día. Comprobó, molesto más que sorprendido, como el nivel académico era mucho peor que en su antigua facultad; la nostálgia y cierta furia absurda volvieron a invadirle, podría haber acabado su carrera en una prestigiosa universidad y ahora su título no valdría una mierda, aunque eso le daba la oportunidad de regresar a su patria para hacer un doctorado o un master como el que había solicitado John.

Almorzó algo rápido de camino al metro, no quería dejar plantado al primer amigo que hacía en Japón y mucho menos con las molestias que se había tomado Lee para ayudarle. Cuando emergió de nuevo al exterior, extendió los brazos tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

–Naruto-kun -. Lee se acercó con chándal verde – Veo que estás entusiasmado ante el hecho de disfrutar a fondo un día tan espléndido, un maravilloso día de nuestra juventud que no volverá a repetirse -.

–Creo que tú estás más entusiasmado que yo¿por dónde vamos? -.

–Por aquí, si te cansas avísame -.

–Je, hace falta más que una carrerita para acabar con Kishimoto Naruto -.

El Parque se encontraba bastante concurrido. Encontraron grupos de gente practicando deporte, tai-chi principalmente, paseantes, algunos músicos, ancianitos jugando Go, ciclistas, escolares que acudían a los museos dentro del recinto, turistas. Al final Naruto tuvo que reconocer que Lee tenía mucho más aguante, debía entrenar una barbaridad.

–Podemos comer algo, tengo un agujero en el estómago – sugirió el rubio, apenas sin respiración – Apenas he comido nada desde el desayuno -.

–Claro, alimentarse bien es parte de un buen entrenamiento -.

Lee le condujo a un puestecito de comida rápida con dos mesas; ellos se sentaron en la barra. Mirando el tablón de lo que vendían, Naruto arqueó una ceja.

–Ahora entiendo el cachondeo de los funcionarios de la facultad, tengo nombre de un trozo de comida – suspiró, en tanto Lee reía con el comentario – Oi¿para el cumpleaños hay que ir muy arreglado? -.

–Lo normal, lo que uses para salir de marcha -. Se pasó una mano por el corto pelo negro – Yo quería llevar unos pantalones que compré el otro día, pero mi novia se empeñará en que use los vaqueros, no me gustan los vaqueros -.

–¿Tienes novia? -.

–Hai, mira -. Lee sacó su cartera y le mostró una chica muy mona – Se llama Tenten, es la hermana pequeña de Sakura-san -.

–¿Es a la que Gaara no soporta? -.

–No, verás, son cuatro hermanas: Shizune-san, Sakura-san, Ino-san y Tenten; el problema de Gaara es que le pone nervioso que Ino-san ande todo el día acosándolo, trabajan para la misma agencia de modelos y se la encuentra a menudo; no sabe disfrutar de la primavera de la juventud como yo -.

–Naruto sabía de los culebrones que se podían organizar en los grupos grandes de amigos y éste no parecía ser menos, sentía curiosidad, y algo de nervios, porque llegase el sábado para conocerlos a todos.

–¡AAAAAhhhh!! -.

El berrido hizo que el rubio se cayese del taburete y Lee casi se asfixiase con la comida. Desde su posición en el suelo, Naruto vio a un anciano -parecido al de Kill Bill 2, según él- que le señalaba y no paraba de chillar cosas en lo que tenía pinta de ser chino y que a él le sonaba como los ruidos que emite una lata rebotando contra el suelo.

–¿Pero qué le pasa? -.

–Debe estar loco – dijo Lee, echándole una mano para levantarle – No para de repetir "Kyuubi no Kitsune" -.

–¿Le entiendes? -.

–Mi padre es medio chino, sí, conozco el idioma -.

–¿Y me está llamando Zorro de Nueve Colas? -.

Una mujer joven se acercó evidentemente abochornada y habló con el anciano.

–Sumanai – se disculpó con una pronunciada reverencia – Mi padre a veces dice cosas extrañas, él... ve lo que otros no ven. Espero que no les haya molestado -.

–No, tranquila – sonrió Naruto – Pero ¿qué es eso del Kyuubi no Kitsune? -.

No demasiado convencida, la mujer aceptó el papel de traductora y preguntó al anciano que continuaba igual de alterado.

–Perdona, sé que sonará extraño – comenzó ella, evidentemente avergonzada -, dice que ha visto en ti al demonio-zorro, el Kyuubi, que las marcas de tu rostro son la señal de que eres su portador -.

–Bueno, mi madre me llama demonio a veces, pero no pensé que fuese tan literal – bromeó el rubio, imaginándose en versión masculina de la niña del exorcista - ¿Y qué pasa por llevar a este demonio dentro? -.

–Estás tocado por un destino aciago, desea que tengas éxito en tu misión o tú no descansarás jamás en paz y el Kyuubi tampoco, y volverán los tiempos oscuros de las leyendas -. La mujer suspiró y realizó una profunda reverencia – Gomen nasai, nos vamos, lamento haberles molestado -.

–Ah, vale, ja ne -.

–Sayonara -.

La mujer se llevó al anciano prácticamente a rastras, mientras Naruto les observaba a medio camino de la diversión y una extraña inquietud que había flotado en torno a él desde que subió al avión en L.A.

–Naruto-kun¿estás bien? – preguntó Lee.

–Sí – asintió, sin dejar de mirar al anciano -, es sólo que desde que he pisado Japón no paran de sucederme cosas extrañas -.

–¿Qué más ha ocurrido? -.

–Me peleé en el aeropuerto con un chaval y me detuvieron, mi tutor parece sacado de la CIA, el conoceros a ti y a Gaara con tanta facilidad, y ahora esto, un viejo que parece sacado de una peli repitiendo la misma leyenda que me contó mi abuelo cuando de pequeño le pregunté por las marcas de mi cara -.

–Bueno, no es para tanto, seguro se deba a que estás acostumbrándote a vivir en un nuevo país – le restó importancia Lee – Todo se calmará cuando empecemos con la rutina de la universidad y el club, aunque es muy emocionante que cada día traiga una nueva sorpresa, los días de nuestra juventud no volverán a repetirse y deben ser inolvidables -.

Naruto no parecía muy convencido. Desde que arribase a Japón, sentía como todo su cuerpo y mente habían estado en tensión, como si de forma inconsciente esperara que ocurriera algo y lo peor es que su intuición no solía fallarle.

Durante el resto de la semana procuró ir adaptándose al sistema de enseñanza japonés y a sus nuevos compañeros, también siguió quedando con Lee para entrenar y empezar a integrarse con el equipo de Artes Marciales; hasta que llegó el sábado y hubo de enfrentarse a su armario. Tras casi una hora de probar distintas posibilidades, optó por los vaqueros negros desgastados con algunas cadenas colgando de su cadera derecha, camiseta naranja con frases rojas distribuidas aleatoriamente y en distintos tamaños, y la chupa de cuero.

–¿Has quedado? -. Era John asomado a su puerta, en pijama.

–Conocí a un chico del club de Artes Marciales y me animó para ir a una fiesta -.

–No sé por qué escogiste Psicología, con tu don de gentes se te hubiera dado muy bien Relaciones Internacionales -.

–Prefiero el trato con la gente al trato con los políticos, por si no te has dado cuenta – sonrió Naruto, burlón.

–¿A qué hora vas a volver? -.

–Ni idea¿dónde está mamá? -.

–Tenía cena con los del trabajo, yo apenas soy un becario así que he sido repudiado -. John hizo una graciosa mueca –, aunque con el cansancio que tengo encima, no saldría ni siendo invitado por Beyoncé a tomar una copa. Por cierto, no llegues muy tarde, ya sabes que mamá se pone nerviosa cuando sales de marcha -.

–Seguramente llegue ella más tarde que yo – suspiró Naruto, desordenando su pelo frente al espejo del recibidor – Tú eres el histérico que si pudiera me ponía un detector GPS como a los perros -.

–No protestes, muchos chavales estarían encantados con un hermano mayor tan atractivo, atento y enrollado como yo -.

–Búscate una novia, John, o una mascota -.

–Lo que necesito es tiempo libre – suspiró él – Que te diviertas, enano -.

Naruto cogió el móvil, la cartera y las llaves de casa. Había quedado con Lee a las siete en la salida de metro más cercana a la casa de Sakura, desde allí tomarían un bus. Las miraditas y risitas de algunas chicas con las que compartía vagón le subieron la moral, al menos parecía que su aspecto no desentonaba mucho.

–Naruto-kun, aquí -.

Lee esperaba en compañía de su novia, luciendo sus odiados vaqueros y camisa verde con chaleco. También localizó a Gaara, los ojos resaltados por una fina línea negra de maquillaje que acentuaban su ya de por sí halo enigmático; pantalón negro, camisa blanca con efectos de arrugado, y una chaqueta de un burdeos muy oscuro con el motivo a la espalda de cumbres nevadas en forma de corazón.

–Que puntual -. Lee acercó a la chica, ataviada con un bonito vestido chino color amarillo tostado – Haruyama Tenten, te presento a Kishimoto Naruto -.

Inclinaciones, comentarios de cortesía, y fueron a tomar el bus.

–Hum, no está mal – comentó Gaara, admirando la ropa de Naruto – Aunque la chupa yo la cambiaría por una americana -.

–Haz caso al experto en moda – sonrió Lee.

–Más que tú, menos mal que Tenten-chan ha metido algo de sentido común en esa cabeza tuya – replicó el pelirrojo – Naruto, si necesitas dinero extra creo que podría colarte en mi agencia -.

–¿Modelo¿yo? – rió Naruto – Nah, no valgo para eso, carezco de estilo al andar -.

–No es difícil, además no tienes por qué subirte a una pasarela, puedes trabajar sólo para catálogos -.

–Lo tendré en cuenta si me hace falta –.

–Como quieras -.

La casa de Sakura se ubicaba en uno de esos tranquilos barrios residenciales con viviendas enormes de dos plantas y jardines propios. Los globos de colores colgados en la verja y la música que escapaba del interior recordaban que aquello era un cumpleaños. Llamaron a la puerta, tras unos instantes abrió una chica que dejó boquiabierto a Naruto: radiantes ojos verdes, largo pelo rosa, minifalda del mismo color, botas altas, top negro con motivos de pétalos cayendo.

–¡Otanyobi omedeto! -. (Feliz cumpleaños)

–¡Lee, Gaara! -. Les abrazó de manera efusiva – Qué bien que hayáis venido, casi estamos todos, pasad -.

–No habrá venido Uchida – indagó Gaara.

–No – dijo ella con un toque de desilusión – Hinata-chan dice que se lo comentó pero que no le interesaba¡aunque me ha mandado un peluche muy mono de regalo! -.

–Entonces me quedo -.

–¿Hum¿y él quién es? – preguntó, reparando en el atractivo desconocido.

–Kishimoto Naruto, ella es Haruyama Sakura -.

–Un placer, y happy birthday – dijo él, ofreciéndole una bolsita con el regalo que había comprado – No sé si te gustará -.

Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa y aceptó la bolsa. Cuando sus manos se rozaron Naruto sintió un estremecimiento que le puso la piel de gallina, una extraña aunque cálida impresión de _deja vú_; por el breve gesto de confusión que cruzó el bonito rostro, parecía que a ella le había sucedido algo semejante.

–Entrad, luego abriré los regalos – les indicó, recuperando la sonrisa.

Habían quitado todos los muebles del salón, a excepción de la mesa con la comida, otra con un ordenador conectado a unos bafles y algunas sillas para los que se cansasen de estar de pie. Unas quince personas ya danzaban o conversaban por el lugar.

–Hay compañeros míos de la facultad, pululad y presentaros – dijo Sakura, echando una intensa mirada de curiosidad al rubio - ¿Eres amigo de Lee y Gaara? -.

–De hace una semana – sonrió Naruto y, antes de darse cuenta, estaba con una copa en la mano y hablando con ella como si la conociera de toda la vida.

–No me imagino el tener que dejar mi vida y empezar de cero, ha de ser difícil, me alegro que a esos dos se les ocurriera traerte, considérate adoptado por… -.

–¡¡¡Gaa-chan!!! -.

Una despampanante rubia entró a la carrera al salón y se echó encima de un Gaara con cara de pánico.

–Ino, mi hermana melliza – explicó Sakura, divertida – Le tiene echado el ojo a nuestro pelirrojo desde hace tiempo, pero él no se deja -.

–Permiso -.

Ambos se dieron la vuelta para encontrar a una jovencita morena, de ojos claros y expresión dulce, que lucía un vestido camisero azul eléctrico con leggins; portaba una bandeja de aperitivos y les dirigió una mirada a medio camino de la timidez y la intriga.

–Ah, Hinata-chan, él es Naruto, es amigo de Lee y Gaara -.

–Ah, eto, yo soy Hyuuga Hinata, un placer conocerte, Naruto-kun – sonrió apocadamente antes de huir al salón.

El rubio empezaba a flipar con tanta chica atractiva por los alrededores.

–¿Los vecinos no se molestarán por la música? -.

–Es sábado y no hay casi nadie en casa, además continuaremos la fiesta en los garitos del Roppongi – explicó Sakura – Esto es sólo para crear ambiente... pero háblame más de ti -.

–Sabes casi todo pero yo de ti nada¿de qué conoces a Gaara y Lee¿edad¿estudias, trabajas¿tienes novio? -. Lo último lo dejó caer con cierto deje insinuante.

–Estudio medicina en la TODAI, tengo veintitrés, no trabajo, no tengo novio, y conocí a esos dos a través del que ahora es mi ex -. Sonrisa pícara.

Naruto sintió que podría olvidar muy rápido a la chica que había quedado al otro lado del Océano Pacífico, hasta que se oyó el ruido de cristal roto en el salón; forcejeando, Gaara e Ino habían hecho caer un par de vasos de la mesa y ahora miraban espantados hacia la pelirrosa, la una agarrando el cuello del otro.

–¿¡Se puede saber qué cojones estáis haciendo¡Ahora mismo cogéis escoba y trapo y no quiero ver ni una mancha, si no queréis que os patee el culo¡¡Shannaroooo!! -.

Gaara e Ino salieron corriendo hacia la cocina para coger los implementos de limpieza y obedecer a Sakura versión Godzilla. Naruto asistió a la escena entre confuso y alucinado.

–Es la otra faceta de Sakura-chan -. Hinata había aparecido a su lado, azorada – Al único del grupo al que no ha amenazado de muerte es a Uchida-kun -.

Otra vez ese maldito nombre, aún no conocía al tipejo y ya se estaba hartando de oír hablar de él. ¿Qué tendría de especial para que afectase a todos de semejante manera?

–¿Qué tiene ese tal Uchida que habláis todo el rato de él? – inquirió, poniéndo en palabras su enojo.

–Es difícil de explicarlo... yo no sé... -.

–No pasa nada por contármelo¿acaso es secreto? -.

–Bueno... -. La muchacha, nerviosa, enredó un dedo en uno de los lisos mechones oscuros que enmarcaban su rostro; miró hacia los lados, como si temiese que alguien les escuchase – Sakura-chan, que es quien mejor le conoce, llegó a compararle con un agujero negro: fascinante, misterioso, devora toda la luz de su entorno y, si te descuidas, incluso a ti -.

Naruto conocía a ese tipo de chicos, los típicos malotes de los que se enamoraban todas las chicas de clase cuando vas al instituto. Los típicos chicos que nunca fue capaz de soportar.

–¿Cómo es que dejó el grupo? -.

–Nunca fue muy alegre, pero el divorcio de sus padres le afectó mucho -. La límpida mirada se oscureció – Su vida se ha vuelto... complicada -.

–¿Complicada¿Alcohol, drogas, mujeres y rock and roll? – cuestionó Naruto, intentado bromear.

–Algo así – asintió ella con aire lúgubre.

Una vez todo recogido, Sakura volvió a su estado de radiante simpatía. Sacaron la tarta y, después de cantar un poco, soplar las velas y repartir el dulce, la chica procedió a desenvolver regalos. Llegado ese punto, se dio por concluida la primera parte de la fiesta y recogieron antes de salir camino de Roppongi.

Naruto siguió en compañía de Hinata. Al principio la chica hablaba de manera entrecortada, pero consiguió ganar la suficiente confianza como para contarle su sueño de convertirse en bailarina profesional, como trabajaba por las noches para pagarse las clases de danza porque sus padres, muy tradicionales, no aprobaban su elección.

–Precisamente en una hora entro a trabajar – dijo mirando su reloj.

–¿Dónde curras? -.

–En el mejor local de moda del Roppongi, de gogo -.

–¿En serio? -.

–Lo sé, por mi aspecto no lo parece – rió avergonzada – Pero gano bastante y no hay problemas con los clientes, nadie puede tocarme -.

Alguien se colgó del cuello de ambos.

–En la pista nuestra tímida Hina-chan se convierte en una diosa del baile -. Era Ino sonriente – Es quien mejor luce mis diseños -.

–Eres Ino ¿ne? -.

–Sí, y tú el chico nuevo que ha traído mi Gaa-chan -.

–Naruto -.

–Curioso nombre, y eres muy mono – le dio un toquecito en la nariz – Pero nunca tanto como mi Gaa-chan -.

Naruto miró más allá de la rubia, para localizar a Gaara hablando con Sakura; él tan serio como siempre y ella con el ceño fruncido, parecía que el tema de conversación entre ambos no era muy agradable.

La entrada al Roppongi obligó al grupo a juntarse para no extraviarse entre tanta gente. Naruto observaba todo con curiosidad, la mezcla de cafeterías, discotecas, karaokes y tiendas de todo tipo distribuidas aleatoriamente, unos al lado y encima de otros; abundaban los extranjeros, creando un contraste interesante con los japoneses.

–_Ja ne, minna_! – gritó Hinata, para hacerse oír – Me voy a trabajar -.

–Dale las gracias a Sasuke-kun por el regalo – dijo Sakura.

Resoplido molesto por parte de Gaara.

–Un placer conocerte, Naruto-kun, espero que volvamos a vernos – sonrisa tímida de la joven bailarina, antes de salir corriendo hacia uno de los edificios plagados de luces de neón.

–Creo que le gustas – rió Sakura.

–¿Y por qué no vamos al local de Hinata? – preguntó Naruto.

Silencio incómodo. Metedura de pata asegurada.

–El Hi-Vi es donde trabaja Uchida – dijo Tenten, con una expresión que parecía decir "estoy aburrida de tanto drama con Sasuke".

–Kiba, Shikamaru y Chouji han llamado diciendo que nos esperaban en la puerta del Gaspanic – informó Sakura, echando un vistazo al móvil.

–¿Y Shino? -.

–Tenía sesión rotatoria en el Velfarre, ya le haremos saber que andamos por ahí y que se venga cuando pueda -.

–Shino estudia Entomología, pero trabaja de DJ – aclaró Lee para Naruto – Y bastante cotizado, por cierto, hace vibrar como nadie al público transmitiendo toda la energía de la primavera de la juventud y... -.

–Lee, que te embalas – le cortó Tenten.

Echaron a andar. Naruto miró hacia el lugar por donde Hinata había desaparecido, un alto edificio con un gran rótulo de luces moradas formando dos palabras: "Hidden Village"; sus ojos debieron jugarle una mala pasada, porque creyó ver entrar a un viejo conocido de abrigo de cuero y cabello de punta.

–¡Naruto, vamos! -.

Visto desde fuera aquello parecía un antro de mala muerte y no uno de los mejores pubs del barrio. Una pizzería era la base para el Gaspanic, desde la atestada barra tres chicos les saludaron a voces. Después de ser felicitada, Sakura se encargó de las presentaciones.

–Nuestra nueva adquisición, Kishimoto Naruto, ellos son Inukuma Kiba, Akidachi Chouji y Noro Shikamaru -.

–Sin animo de ofender, pero ¿por qué no adoptamos a más tías? Que a vosotras os tenemos muy vistas com... ¡argh! -.

Kiba procedió a ser concienzudamente estrangulado por una llave de judo de la pelirrosa.

–¿Y Temari? – le preguntó Gaara al tal Shikamaru.

–Tu hermana tenía papeleo por terminar, el lunes hay una reunión importante en vuestra empresa, tsk, que problemático -.

–Es lo que tiene salir con una chica cinco años mayor que tú – opinó Chouji.

–¿Tú no tienes trabajo pendiente, Shikamaru? – preguntó Ino.

–Nah, hay veces que mis jefes ya no saben qué mandarme -.

–Es lo que tiene ser un genio que terminó Astrofísica, Ingeniería Aeronáutica y Matemáticas antes de los dieciocho -.

–¿Entramos dentro? Parece haber bastante animación – sugirió Lee, entusiasmado.

El garito estaba atestado y era difícil hablar por encima de esa mezcla de éxitos occidentales y japoneses, pero Naruto congenió casi enseguida con los recién llegados; Kiba era tan ganso como él y pronto estaban subidos a una de las plataformas en un intento de baile, mientras los otros les reían la gracia. Algunas japonesitas subieron a la plataforma en plan meloso acosando al extranjero, aunque fueron espantadas contundentemente por Sakura que se quedó allí danzando pegada a un feliz Naruto. Visitas a la barra. Risas. Baile. Luces. Música a toda potencia. Centenares de cuerpos danzando. Unos brillantes ojos verdes. Una boca con sabor a naranja y alcohol.

Horas más tarde, tumbado sobre el césped de uno de los rascacielos de Roppongi, con Sakura dormida abrazada a él esperando la apertura del metro, Naruto llegó a la conclusión de que quizás podría acostumbrarse a su nuevo hogar.

**OooO**

Oscuridad. Naruto giró sobre sí mismo, contemplando un campo infinito bajo un cielo negro. El aire peinaba la hierba, un sonido espectral que por momentos se le antojaba un lamento. Empezó a caminar sin rumbo, hasta topar con un ancho río que sólo reflejaba tinieblas. En la otra orilla destacaba una figura vestida de blanco, parecía contemplar el agua, sus cortos cabellos negros ocultando el rostro. Un mal presentimiento. Las sombras cobraron sustancia y rodearon al joven, Naruto intentó gritar pero ni un sonido escapó de su boca y el haorí blanco se tiñó de rojo.

–NO PUDISTE SALVARLE... -.

Extendió la mano hacia el vacío, un vano intento de ayuda; el chico cayó a las aguas y se hundió, devorado por la oscuridad.

–...Y NOS CONDENASTE -.

El río hirvió, ojos rojos, una bestia descomunal que emergió para devorarle. Gritó, gritó con toda su voz, su corazón y su alma.

La repentina luz hirió sus ojos, parpadeó confuso hasta que notó unos reconfortantes brazos rodearle.

–Naruto, hijo -. La voz de su madre - ¿Estás bien? -.

No respondió. No hay respuesta humana a un dolor anclado en las ruinas del pasado.

**OooO**

Septiembre dio paso a Octubre. Naruto asistía a la TODAI, tuvo sus primeras competiciones, siguió saliendo con su nuevo grupo de amigos y Sakura se convirtió en su nueva novia. Eso sí, no conseguía superar su agobio por viajar en el metro a hora punta, así que habló con Gaara e hizo sus primeros pinitos como modelo con el objetivo de comprarse una moto por mucho que su madre desaprobase la idea.

–Pareces cansado -.

Naruto dejó de atarse las zapatillas para mirar a Gaara, ataviado con una indumentaria muy gótica de gasas y terciopelo negro.

–Duermo mal – sonrió el rubio.

–¿Por qué? -.

–Pesadillas -.

–No pareces de los que se asusten con facilidad¿por qué iban a molestarte unas pesadillas? -.

–Son raras y demasiado reales, las tengo desde que era un crío –. Cerró los ojos un instante – Hay temporadas que la cosa empeora y paso noches enteras sin dormir -.

–¿Qué sueñas? -. Gaara se sentó a su lado sin mirarle.

–Es que me da algo de corte hablar de ello -. Naruto se llevó una mano tras la cabeza con aire avergonzado – Hay quien se ha reído y… -.

–No voy a reírme – le atajó el pelirrojo con su habitual sequedad.

–Algo me persigue por unas alcantarillas para devorarme, mi madre gritando empapada en sangre, estrangulo a un hombre con mis manos convertidas en garras, también me veo en otras épocas matando o siendo asesinado -. Se estremeció – Y esas palabras que se repiten una y otra vez: "no pudiste salvarle", es angustioso, como si me castigasen por algo -.

–Ya veo -.

–Mi familia lo sabe, porque es uno de los motivos que hizo que me interesara la Psicología... además de los berridos que doy cuando me despierto – esbozó una de sus sonrisas – Esta tarde me pasaré por el hospital para que me receten los somníferos -.

–¿Nadie ha sabido dar explicación a esas pesadillas? – insistió Gaara.

–Los médicos simplemente dicen que se trata de algún tipo de trastorno del sueño, aunque son incapaces de localizar su origen. Lo achacan a algún trauma de infancia, pero no tengo ninguno -.

–Llevas aquí casi dos meses, pero creo que no conoces al mejor amigo de mi hermano -.

–No, Lee dijo algo de que estaba haciendo un cursillo de acupuntura en Hong Kong -.

–Yo no me trago mucho el tema ese de la acupuntura y lo del alma y las energías, pero fue su sensei quien salvó las piernas de mi hermano tras el… accidente -. Gaara frunció ligeramente el ceño – Quizás pueda ayudar con tus pesadillas -.

–Por probar que no quede – bromeó Naruto – Hablaré con Lee para conocerle -.

–Llega la semana que viene, aunque ten en cuenta que es algo extraño -.

–¿Más que Lee? -.

Gaara soltó una pequeña carcajada.

–Buen punto. Yo aún tengo algo de trabajo aquí, tú deberías ir a por esos somníferos y echarte una buena siesta o te quedarás KO por ahí -.

–Genial -. Bostezó – Nos vemos mañana, _ja ne_! -.

–_Mata ne_ -.

El rubio se puso la cazadora y abandonó el edificio de la agencia de modelos. Eligió el bus en lugar del metro para llegar a uno de los hospitales del centro. Su madre le había concertado cita con uno de los miembros del consejo de dirección, un médico que abarcaba prácticamente todo tipo de disciplinas. Su despacho estaba en las plantas más altas, en un silencioso pasillo enmoquetado de azul, plantitas y amplias cristaleras.

–Doctora Matsuya -.

Naruto llamó a la puerta y se quedó a cuadros al ver a la mujer sentada al escritorio, una despampanante rubia de tez pálida, ojos azules, llamativo busto y aire prepotente; si había algo claro, es que no era japonesa.

–¿Y tú eres? – inquirió la doctora.

–Naruto... Kishimoto Naruto... -.

–Pasa y siéntate, no te quedes ahí en medio como un idiota -. Le hizo un imperioso gesto – Debes ser el niño de Akari -.

–¿Y usted es el tan renombrado médico? -.

–A mí no me vaciles, pequeñajo -.

–Es que parece más una... -. Silencio ante la mirada de homicidio inminente que recibió.

–Espero que nunca continúes esa frase -. Gruñido – Sí, soy Matsuya Tsunade. Tu madre me ha contado el problema, así que ahora analicemos a la cobaya -.

Reticente, Naruto se dejó examinar durante casi una hora. Le extrañó sobremanera que Tsunade realizase el reconocimiento ella sola, pero no pronunció una sola palabra preocupado por si la rubia canalizaba su mal genio atizándole en la cabeza con la carpeta.

–¿Desde cuando tienes las pesadillas? -.

–Desde siempre, creo que lo primero de lo que tengo memoria es un sueño raro de esos -.

–Es realmente desconcertante -.

–Lo sé, estoy completamente sano y... -.

–No, no estás sano, estás perfecto -. Tsunade repasó los informes, los análisis y escáner realizados la semana anterior – No sufres ni un pequeño achaque, ni alergias, ni deficiencias, nada de nada; eres el paradigma de la palabra "salud" -.

–Soy un bicho raro ¿qué le vamos a hacer? – Se encogió de hombros, aburrido y cansado - ¿Me receta los somníferos? Llevo tres días sin pegar ojo y creo que me va a dar un colapso como siga así por muy sano que esté -.

–Por supuesto -. Le dio un botecito y le extendió una receta – Una cápsula antes de dormir. Aquí tienes para un par de semanas -.

–_Arigato_ -.

–Deberías llamar a un taxi para ir a casa -.

–Nah, aguanto todavía -.

–Pero Naruto… -.

–¡_Ja ne_! -.

Se guardó las pastillas en la cazadora y echó a correr hacia el ascensor. _La oscuridad le rodeaba. _Le dolía la cabeza, le pesaban los párpados, si cerrara los ojos sería capaz de dormirse de pie. _Sería capaz de morir. _Salió a la calle, directo al paso de peatones sin mirar, fue cuando escuchó el chirrido de frenos y volvió la cabeza a tiempo de ver el coche negro que se le echó encima. _Es el camino elegido._

–Mierda–.

Dicen que cuando estás a punto de morir toda tu vida pasa ante tus ojos, Naruto tuvo esa sensación, que alguien paraba el tiempo y pasaba una película a toda velocidad. Reconoció su vida, pero las imágenes no pararon allí sino que siguieron hacia atrás, mostrándole vidas desconocidas que reconoció como propias, como un álbum de fotos perdido que vuelve a tus manos con alegrías y tristezas entre sus páginas. Las pesadillas cobraron nitidez, forma y realidad. Las caras de sus amigos y familia aparecieron bajo otras personalidades: el serio Gaara sobrepuesto a otro con cara de psicópata, Lee ensangrentado, Hinata y Sakura combatiendo contra un nutrido grupo de hombres armados con kunais, Kiba y una manada de perros enormes a sus órdenes, Temari y Shikamaru enfrentándose en una especie de estadio, alguien gritándole desde una ventana que volviera a clase... ninjas... el deseo de ser Hokage... y él... el niño, el muchacho, el hombre girándose para mirarle despectivo y arrogante, pero siempre con una sonrisa... Sasuke...

Abrió los ojos de golpe contra una luz cegadora, manoteando por quitarse los cables y tubos que le asfixiaban, luchando contra las manos que le inmovilizaban. Los pitidos. Las voces.

–¡Naruto, para, ya te lo quito, pero para! -.

Obedeció, procuró relajarse y le sacaron el tubo de la garganta. Tosió y se giró hacia la derecha para vomitar. El dolor regresó, taladrando cada parte de su cuerpo, el frío, el miedo, la incomprensión.

Tranquilo, todo está bien, tranquilo, estás a salvo -.

La voz era reconfortante, cálida. Cerró los ojos y perdió definitivamente el conocimiento.


	3. Reencuentros

**N. de A.: **Bueno, conseguí un ordenador para actualizar. De nuevo **arigato por los reviews a todos**, me dan vida y me animan a seguir escribiendo y actualizando contra las horribles trampas del destino… vale, ya paro. Sólo un par de cosas: **May**, gracias por tomarte el tiempo para un comentario tan largo y por los elogios, lo de John encontrará respuesta en este capi aunque te advierto que será Naru el que pase la peor parte con el síndrome sobre protector de su aniki, y lo del "sexo descontrolado" la verdad es que se me da muy mal escribir esas escenas y a veces me gustaría absorber algo de esas escritoras XD. **Chihine**, sí, es de Peace Maker, pero es que el personaje me venía cuadrado para asociarlo a la reencarnación de alguien que aparecerá dentro de uno o dos capis.

Por cierto, **música**, os voy a recomendar 2 canciones que usé para inspirarme XD, no es obligatorio oírlas pero pondré entre paréntesis el momento en el que aparecen. Tenéis los links al youtube en mi profile para mayor comodidad.

**OooO**

**REENCUENTROS**

_-DESPIERTA_ -.

-¿Hum? -.

Silencio. Parpadeó confuso, notando las rígidas sábanas de hospital, los cables en su pecho que iban a las maquinas que monitorizaban sus constantes vitales, las cortinas de la ventana parcialmente cerradas llenándolo todo de sombras, y el hombre sentado en la silla que le miraba serio.

-Despertaste -.

-… sí... ¿qué ha pasado? -.

-Saltaste a la carretera de repente y te atropellé -.

Naruto se miró los brazos sin sorpresa y suspiró.

-Eso explica los vendajes -.

El desconocido se incorporó y la luz fue a incidir más directamente en él revelando su rostro.

-¡Usted es Uchida Itachi! –. Naruto se llevó una mano a la cabeza cuando un agudo dolor le taladró el cerebro, al tiempo que llegaba a su memoria la imagen de un Itachi intentando matarle.

-Tranquilo, no debes alterarte -.

¿Cómo no iba alterarse con las bromas que le gastaba su mente? Tenía delante al más afamado fiscal japonés y, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir odio y miedo hacia él. ¿Qué había desencadenado el accidente?

-¿Y mi familia? -.

-Están fuera hablando con Tsunade-sensei -.

-Puede llamarles -.

-Enseguida, Naruto-kun -.

El rubio se estremeció, asustado ante aquella mirada de ojos negros y por el instinto que le impelía a buscar un arma lo antes posible para defenderse de él. Las pesadillas parecían estar invadiendo su realidad¿se estaría volviendo loco?

_-NO MÁS DE LO NORMAL_ -.

-¿Quién ha dicho eso? -. Se sentó de golpe, mirando en derredor.

_-VAYA, ASÍ QUE AHORA PUEDES ESCUCHARME, QUIZÁS EL ACCIDENTE HAYA SIDO UN GOLPE DE SUERTE _-.

-¡Cállate! -.

_-NO, CALLA Y ESCUCHA TÚ, JINCHUURIKI CABEZA HUECA_ -.

-¿¡...!? -.

_-MEJOR. VOY A ACLARARTE UN PAR DE COSAS, MUCHACHO, ANTES QUE NUESTRA CONEXIÓN DESAPAREZCA... POR DONDE EMPEZAR... ¿CREES EN LA REENCARNACIÓN?_ -.

-Hasta ahora, no -.

_-RESUMIENDO: EN UNA VIDA PASADA FUISTE NINJA Y EN TU INTERIOR SELLARON UN DEMONIO_ -.

-Deja que adivine, ese eres tú -.

_-KYUUBI NO KITSUNE, SI NO TE IMPORTA_ -.

-Genial, estoy loco y tengo un demonio en mi interior, justo lo que necesitaba -.

_-PUES FALTA LO MEJOR, AL MORIR TÚ SE SUPONE QUE A MÍ SE ME HABRÍA PERMITIDO REGRESAR AL MUNDO DE LOS ESPÍRITUS, SIN EMBARGO SE TE OCURRIÓ ESA MALDITA IDEA DE SALVAR AL UCHIHA -._

-¿Uchiha? -.

-"_EL UCHIHA", TU RIVAL, TU HERMANO, TU MEJOR AMIGO -._ Imagen mental de un chico moreno de ojos oscuros, armado con katana, vestido de blanco y negro – _ESE MALNACIDO MURIÓ SIN QUE PUDIERAS RESCATARLE Y NUNCA TE LO PERDONASTE, ASÍ QUE PEDISTE QUE SE TE CONCEDIERA ENMENDAR EL ERROR... Y ASÍ SEGUIMOS TRES MIL AÑOS DESPUÉS -._

-¿Llevo tres mil años reencarnándome para encontrarle? -.

-"_LLEVAMOS", ME ARRASTRASTE CONTIGO, MOCOSO. CUANDO ASIMILES ESTA PARTE TE CONTARÉ EL RESTO_ -.

-Cuéntamelo, total, un desvarío más o menos -.

_-ESCÚHAME Y DEJA DE TRATARME COMO A UNA ALUCINACIÓN, SOY TAN REAL COMO TÚ Y TENEMOS UN SERIO PROBLEMA. MI PODER TIENE UN LÍMITE, NO SOY KAMISAMA EN PERSONA, ASÍ QUE ESTA VEZ ES NUESTRA ÚLTIMA OPORTUNIDAD DE TRIUNFAR; DE LO CONTRARIO, NUESTRAS ALMAS JAMÁS SE SEPARARÁN Y NOS CONDENARÁN AL VACÍO -._

La puerta de la habitación se abrió. Un Naruto pálido y de expresión desencajada observó a su madre antes que ésta le abrazase con fuerza.

-Nunca dejarás de darme sustos¿verdad? -.

-No es mi intención -.

-Te dije que no salieras de casa solo -.

-Necesitaba los somníferos, quería dormir sin soñar, sólo eso -.

_-CREO QUE ES CULPA MÍA, INTENTABA HABLARTE Y CUANDO DORMÍAS PODÍA ACCEDER A TU MENTE CONSCIENTE, NO PENSÉ EN LAS REPERCUSIONES PSICOLÓGICAS -._

-Naruto -.

Tsunade aguardaba en un segundo plano, su seriedad no le daba buenas vibraciones.

-He hablado con tu madre sobre tu pequeño secreto e intentaré que nadie sepa lo que ha sucedido -.

-No entiendo -. Naruto frunció el ceño.

-Cuando te metieron al hospital tras el atropello estabas al borde de la muerte, veinticuatro horas después tu cuerpo no presenta ni una cicatriz y, según tu madre, no es la primera vez que ocurre algo semejante -.

Los ojos azules se abrieron desmesuradamente, empezaba a sentirse mareado. ¿Que no era la primera vez que estaba a punto de palmarla¿Que su cuerpo parecía emparentado con el de Lobezno? Y su mente encima jugándole malas pasadas con un demonio. Por favor, que alguien le rescatara de la pesadilla porque él no conseguía despertar.

-Entonces... las vendas... -.

-Son para disimular, igual que la monitorización – explicó Tsunade – No es la primera vez que alguien se salva tras una experiencia de esa índole, pero tardan meses en recuperarse. Mi grupo de colaboradores son seis personas, sólo ellos saben algo de lo sucedido y han jurado por su honor no acudir a la prensa, además les ata un contrato de silencio que les obligaría a pagarte millones si abren la boca -.

Aquella escena evocó otra, la de su madre y él de madrugada en un oscuro hospital de Los Ángeles; recordaba que sus pies no tocaban el suelo desde las sillas de la sala de espera, también la sensación a mojado de sus deportivas manchadas de rojo, el miedo absoluto, la expresión trastornada de su madre, el vestido verde que papá le había regalado hecho trizas y empapado en sangre, tanta sangre.

-Deberías llevártele del hospital, Akari, ya me he encargado de eliminar su registro y taparlo todo bien tapadito -.

-Arigato, Tsunade -.

Naruto empujó a su madre y corrió al baño, para echarse literalmente a vomitar encima del retrete. No podía asimilar tanta información; mareado, asqueado, asustado.

_-EH, GRAN HOKAGE, UN POCO DE DIGNIDAD, HAS PASADO POR COSAS PEORES -._

-No en esta vida -.

-¿Cariño, estás bien? -.

-No – gimió, notando otra arcada – Quiero morir -.

-Lo que necesitas es dormir – afirmó Tsunade, tajante – Así que arriba y dejando de hacerte el mártir -.

_-LA VIEJA SIEMPRE ME CAYÓ BIEN -._

-¡Calla, sal de mi cabeza, sal de mi cabezaaaa! -.

Naruto se llevó las manos a las sienes, notando un agudo dolor insoportable; a sus ojos todo se volvió gris y ya no supo más.

**OooO**

Pip. Silencio. Pip. Silencio. Pip.

Abrió los ojos. Se encontraba de nuevo en la cama, tapado y enchufado a los dichosos aparatitos, sólo que ahora también tenía cables en la cabeza. Resopló hastiado.

-Hola, enano¿qué tal te encuentras? -.

-¿John? -.

Su hermano dejó la revista que tenía entre manos y se levantó de la silla para acercarse a la cama. Durante un instante su aspecto cambió: el cabello rubio más largo, chaleco verde, holgado pantalón negro, túnica blanca con llamas rojas que ondeaba en el inexistente viento. Naruto se quedó pasmado al reconocer la antigua identidad de su hermano mayor, el culpable de que un demonio hubiese quedado atrapado en su interior durante siglos, Yondaime Hokage, el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha y su padre.

-Al menos reconoces a la gente – sonrió John, sin ser consciente de lo irónicas que resultaban sus palabras para el paciente.

-¿Y mamá? – logró preguntar, aunque las palabras parecían atascarse en su garganta.

-Tomando un café con el tío que te ha atropellado -.

-No pongas esa cara, la culpa fue mía, técnicamente yo le atropellé a él pero las dimensiones físicas no estaban de mi parte -.

-El mayor rió alegre.

-Sí que estás perfectamente -. Le revolvió un poco el cabello – No te imaginas el susto cuando llamaron a mamá a la embajada para informarnos de lo sucedido, suerte que estabas delante de un hospital -.

-¿Ha salido en las noticias? -.

-No, tranquilo, lo tenemos todo controlado, tú lo que debes hacer es descansar y terminar de recuperarte -.

-Oi, me apetece un refresco¿podrías traerme uno? -.

-¿Naranja? -.

-¿Acaso lo dudabas? -.

John salió de la habitación, dejando a Naruto a solas. Cerró los ojos y debió quedarse dormido, porque de repente se encontraba en una especie red de alcantarillado de aspecto lúgubre. Avanzó con el agua hasta las rodillas tocando unos muros demasiado reales, recorriendo un camino tremendamente familiar, hasta llegar a una gran sala presidida por una inmensa puerta de barrotes.

-VAYA, UNA VISITA DESPUÉS DE TANTO TIEMPO -. La sobrecogedora presencia de un zorro gigantesco emergió tras la puerta, rojo como el fuego e igual de indomable y peligroso.

-¿Dónde estoy? -.

-EN TU INTERIOR, EN LA PARTE DE TU ALMA DONDE YO HABITO, AUNQUE ES UNA SORPRESA YA QUE CREÍ QUE NO QUERÍAS OÍRME -.

-¡Fue demasiada información de golpe! -.

-¿Y AHORA? -.

-Sigue siendo mucha, aún no puedo creer que seas real y no un producto de mi cerebro, tu existencia va en contra de todo lo que he aprendido; lo más probable es que el golpe en la cabeza haya probocado una conmoción cerebral y eso haya desencadenado un trastorno de doble personalidad –.

-POR ESO HA SIDO TAN DIFÍCIL COMUNICARME CONTIGO, EN OTRAS ENCARNACIONES CASI NO TUVE PROBLEMAS; YA ES MALA SUERTE QUE, JUSTO AHORA, TE DÉ POR SALIR RACIONAL CUANDO SIEMPRE HAS SIDO UN CABEZA HUECA -.

-Sin insultar, capullo - Se acercó a la reja – Así que tengo que encontrar a un chico entre los millones que hay en el planeta -.

-KUKUKU -.

-¿¡De qué te ríes, maldito zorro!? -.

-QUE YA LO HAS ENCONTRADO, PIENSA UN POCO EN LAS PERSONAS QUE CONOCES DESDE QUE VIVES EN JAPÓN; EL VENIR A ESTE PAÍS NO ES FORTUITO, ES EL DESTINO-.

-Consigo ubicar a la mayoría de mis amigos, recuerdo que estaban en los otros equipos de ninjas, siempre me gustó Sakura-chan y ahora es mi novia – sonrisa divertida – Pero Sasuke... un momento... ¿Uchida Sasuke? Tiene que ser ese Sasuke del que todos hablan, el que se salió del grupo -.

-VAS BIEN -.

-Además me ha atropellado Itachi¿será pariente suyo? -.

-ESOS DOS ESTÁN TAN ATADOS POR LAS LEYES KÁRMICAS COMO TÚ Y YO, EL ODIO Y EL AMOR SON DOS DE LAS EMOCIONES QUE MÁS PODER TIENEN EN LA BALANZA... AÚN OLVIDAS ALGO -.

-No sé... -. La imagen de unos ojos oscuros durante una pelea nada más pisar Japón le revolvió el estómago – No puede ser¿¡era él!? -.

-INCLUSO YO ME SORPRENDÍ AL VERLE, INTENTÉ AVISARTE, PERO LO ÚNICO QUE CONSEGUÍ CON EL ESTADO DE RABIETA QUE SUFRÍAS FUE CABREARTE MÁS -.

-Argh -. Cabezazo contra las rejas.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse y el rumor de voces cortó la conversación al "despertar" a Naruto. Entraron John, su madre, Tsunade e Itachi; su cuerpo se tensó instintivamente.

-¿Te sientes mejor, cariño? -.

-Un poco, aún ando aturullado, pero tengo una cabeza muy dura – sonrió a los presentes, aceptando el refresco de manos de John. – ¿Por qué está él aquí? -.

-Itachi-san ha pasado aquí los seis días que llevas hospitalizado, incluso nos ha ofrecido una compensación económica por lo sucedido – explicó Akari.

-Y ya que tú madre no la ha aceptado, me gustaría compensaros de alguna otra forma -.

-¿Me compra una moto? -.

-¡Naruto! -.

-Por probar que no quede – rió el muchacho.

Itachi esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, y más ante el gesto abochornado de la mujer.

-Tsunade-baachan¿tengo que quedarme en el hospital? -.

Vena palpitante en la frente de la doctora ante el apodo otorgado por el joven paciente.

-Te hemos mantenido sedado un par de días para que descansases, los análisis parecen indicar que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, aunque me gustaría que vinieras regularmente para controlar tu evolución -.

-¡Yai! -. Naruto se arrancó las ventosas y saltó de la cama, aunque tuvo que sujetarse a ella al flaquearle un poco las piernas.

-No tan rápido -. Su hermano le agarró del brazo – Ponte algo de ropa¿o quieres enseñarle tu trasero a toda la población nipona? -.

(_ 1000 words _de Jade from Sweetbox)

En el baño mudó el exhibicionista camisón de hospital por unos vaqueros, camiseta roja y una sudadera blanca con capucha. Así le sacarían del edificio sin llamar la atención.

Tsunade se despidió de ellos en el pasillo y tomó la dirección opuesta, mientras los otros tres adultos llevaban a Naruto en una silla de ruedas al ascensor acompañados de los dos guardaespaldas trajeados de negro de la embajadora.

Sentado, con la capucha puesta, Naruto mantuvo la boca cerrada oyendo sin escuchar la animada conversación de su madre, John e Itachi. Se alegraba de que le permitiesen volver a su casa para terminar de recuperarse del incidente, odiaba los hospitales desde niño; además necesitaba poner en orden su mente, la ingente cantidad de recuerdos de personas y lugares que jamás había visto y que, sin embargo, eran suyos. La imagen de Sakura riendo se superponía a la de una joven con el pelo corto empapada en sangre propia y ajena, la de Chouji a un hombre imponente con armadura roja, y la de Itachi, embozado de negro y nubes rojas, estrangulando contra una pared a alguien que Naruto no alcanzaba a ver. ¿Qué demonios había provocado el accidente en su cabeza?

_-TUS DOS VIDAS SE FUNDEN EN UNA, HASTA QUE ASIMILES TODO LO QUE OLVIDASTE TENDRÁS QUE AGUANTAR ESOS INCÓMODOS FLASHES -._

Puso los ojos en blanco y resopló. Resignación y su legendario optimismo, sólo le quedaba eso, encontraría a Sasuke, le salvaría y podría vivir en paz.

-Vaya sorpresa – musitó Itachi, sacándole de sus cavilaciones.

Naruto alzó la mirada. Las dobles puertas del hospital se abrieron y dejaron entrar una ráfaga de aire enredándose en torno a una única persona, un chico con largo abrigo de cuero; el cabello negro teñido con psicodélicos reflejos azules y peinado ligeramente de punta, gélidos ojos negros, piel blanca como la nieve y ese gesto de superioridad y pasotismo tan propio de los que se consideran por encima del resto de mortales. El tiempo se detuvo en seco para Naruto, su estómago se contrajo y el sudor frío se apropió de su espalda.

-¡¡¡Tú!!! – gritaron al unísono los dos chicos.

-¿Os conocéis? – se sorprendió Itachi.

-El simio que habla – dijo el chico sin preámbulos y con una maliciosa sonrisa.

-El capullo que quería una cara nueva – replicó Naruto, con la misma mueca y una inusitada alegría.

Mirada de confusión por parte de Itachi, de incredulidad por parte de John y Akari.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Sasuke? – preguntó Itachi.

_-Aniki_ me ha contado lo que pasó -. Su sonrisa se tornó mordaz - El gran defensor de la justicia atropellando chavales _inocentes_ -.

-Perdonad su rudeza – le cortó Itachi, malhumorado – Os presento a mi hijo, Sasuke. Ellos son la familia Kishimoto, Akari-san es la embajadora estadounidense -.

-Hajimemashite -. El chico inclinó la cabeza, fue cuando reparó en cómo le miraba el chico rubio de la silla de ruedas - ¿Y el _baka_ de la silla es? -.

-¡Sasuke! – le reprendió su padre.

John frunció el ceño, no le gustó nada ese chaval en el aeropuerto y su primera impresión empeoraba por momentos. A Naruto la presencia de Sasuke le perturbaba profundamente despertando más escenas no vividas en su cerebro, pero se sobrepuso y sonrió divertido.

-Naruto-sama para ti, Sasu-chan -.

Ambos chicos intercambiaron una profunda mirada de animadversión, casi se podían ver las chispas saltando entre ellos.

-Bueno, ya es suficiente – intervino la madre del rubio – Acabas de tener un accidente y no voy a permitir que ya andes entrando en disputas -.

-Mamá, estoy bien, lo suficiente para patearle el culo a este creído -.

-En tus sueños, dobe -.

John intentó zanjar la discusión empujando la silla de ruedas hacia el exterior del hospital, a pesar de las protestas de su hermano pequeño, pero Sasuke echó a andar a su lado replicando con evidente diversión a los insultos del convaleciente.

-Inaudito -.

-¿Decía, Uchida-san? -.

Itachi sacudió la cabeza y esbozó una leve sonrisa que rompió su habitual seriedad.

-Es la primera vez que veo a Sasuke interesado en algo o alguien más de dos segundos – explicó – Ha empezado dos carreras sin acabarlas, varios trabajos, incluso sus amistades cambian a cada momento. No consigo hacer que se centre desde el divorcio -.

-Aún es joven, además no parece un mal muchacho, sólo está intentando encontrar su lugar en el mundo – le animó la mujer – Naruto de pequeño era parecido, simplemente encontró su motivación -.

-¿En qué? -.

-Primero por John, quería igualarse a él y le imitó, luego fueron las artes marciales que le ayudaron a soltar toda esa energía que acumula, y entonces vio un programa de TV sobre psicología e inteligencia emocional y decidió que quería ser psicólogo infantil -.

Había otro motivo mucho más poderoso, pero era un secreto entre ella y su hijo.

-Kishimoto-san -.

-Por favor, sólo Akari -.

-Akari-san, sé que puede parecer un atrevimiento dadas las circunstancias, pero me gustaría solicitar, si fuese posible, su ayuda -.

La mujer sonrió inconscientemente ante una actitud tan formal. A veces olvidaba que se encontraba en Japón.

-Quiere ver si Naruto le contagia algo de sentido común a su hijo¿ne? -.

-Algo así, pero después de atropellar al muchacho me parece una desfachatez pedir su colaboración -.

-No se preocupe, Itachi-san, creo que puedo convencer a mi pequeño para que ayude al suyo, si no lo hace él mismo por iniciativa propia – sonrisa pícara – Naruto adora los retos -.

En el parking esperaba John, a todas luces desesperado, con el rubio a su izquierda y el moreno a su derecha dirigiéndose insultos a cada cual más creativo e incisivo; el guardaespaldas que les había seguido empezaba a tener problemas para contener la risa.

-Itachi abrió su coche, aparcado a unos metros del de la embajada.

-¿Vienes a casa? – preguntó a su hijo.

-No -.

-Tu hermano pensaba comprar la cena en Madam Fu, habrá de esos tomates rellenos que tanto te gustan -.

-Ya tengo cena en _mi_ casa -.

-Supongo que no necesitarás que te lleve -.

-No necesito nada de ti -.

Cara de resignación por parte del padre. Naruto se levantó de la silla de ruedas y miró airado a aquel engreído¿cómo se podía sin motivo hacer tanto daño a alguien de tu familia? Vale que Itachi en su vida pasada fuese un psicópata, pero en esta era fiscal y parecía buena gente como para que su hijo lo tratara tan mal.

_-NO LE DEJES MARCHARSE, NO PODEMOS ARRIESGARNOS A PERDER MÁS TIEMPO -._

-Mamá, aún es temprano, podríais pasar por la embajada a dar señales de vida – sugirió Naruto.

-Cariño, no digas tonterías, vamos a llevarte a casa y que descanses -.

-No hace falta, ya que ese capullo es tan autosuficiente que me lleve él -.

Sasuke anonadado. Itachi incrédulo. Akari riendo interiormente.

-Ni de coña – saltó John – Sin ánimo de ofender, Uchida-san, pero mi hermano aún no se encuentra bien y... -.

-John, no hay problema -. El rubio esbozó una novedosa sonrisa zorruna – Sasuke-baka me llevará¿no has venido en bicicleta, ne? -.

-Tengo la moto allí atrás -.

Dicho eso, Sasuke dio media vuelta y echó a andar hacia la otra punta de la calle. Naruto se despidió con un gesto de la mano y fue tras el moreno. John se cruzó de brazos con una mirada que pondría los pelos de punta a más de uno, cómo le pasase algo a su hermano allí iban a rodar cabezas.

-Se lo dije – sonrió Akari – Naruto ha encontrado un nuevo reto -.

-Ya veo -. Itachi le devolvió el gesto - ¿Puedo invitarles a un café? -.

Una honda pintada en llamativos azules, plateados y negros aguardaba a su dueño. Sasuke sacó un segundo casco del pequeño maletero bajo el asiento y se lo arrojó a Naruto cuando le dio alcance.

-Espero que no tengas miedo a la velocidad, dobe -.

-Al contrario –. El rubio se puso el casco – Estoy ahorrando para comprarme una moto, no soporto el metro porque me agobia tanta gente apelotonada, casi no se puede respirar en hora punta, y tener que ir todos los días a TODAI es un asco. ¿Estudias? -.

-Lo dejé, es una pérdida de tiempo -. Sasuke arrancó – Sube. Podemos hablar en marcha, los cascos están comunicados entre sí -.

-Alta tecnología, mola -.

Naruto montó en el flamante vehículo, fue cuando se presentó un pequeño problema, nunca había subido a una moto con un chico por lo que no sabía muy bien si debía agarrarse o, en caso afirmativo, dónde.

-Si no te sujetas, te caerás, si te caes te volverás a hacer daño, y entonces tu hermano me buscará para partirme las piernas personalmente – dijo Sasuke por encima del hombro y añadió mordaz – Dobe -.

-Hmpf -.

Dubitativo, se sujetó del abrigo de cuero. El Uchida, harto de la situación, hizo un amago de acelerar, sobresaltando de tal manera a su pasajero que a éste no le quedó más remedio que rodearle firmemente la cintura con los brazos.

-Perfecto – se burló Sasuke.

Algo en la forma que tuvo de pronunciar aquello hizo que Naruto notase un escalofrío. La moto por fin salió a carretera, esquivando tráfico a toda velocidad. Naruto ya había decidido partirle la cara en cuanto llegaran a su casa; a todo esto, Sasuke no sabía donde vivía y no había preguntado la dirección.

-Oi, debería decirte mi dirección -.

-No vamos a tu casa -.

-¿Y dónde demonios me llevas? -.

-A la mía -.

-Sasuke, o me llevas a mi casa o el que te rompe las piernas soy yo -.

-Sería digno de verse -.

-Practico artes marciales desde los tres años -.

-Yo desde los dos y seguro que soy el doble de bueno -.

-A esto se le llama secuestro -.

-Deja de comportarte como una niñita asustada, te has venido conmigo porque te ha dado la gana, yo nunca dije que te llevaría a tu casa -.

-Maldito bastardo -.

-Disfruta del viaje y no te alteres, después de todo se supone que aún estás convaleciente -.

Naruto gruñó otro par de insultos antes de callarse. Le repateaba su actitud arrogante pero, por otro lado, su presencia le resultaba familiar e incluso reconfortante, era una emoción muy parecida a encontrar algo preciado que perdiste en tu infancia, capaz de arrancarte una sonrisa y desencadenar recuerdos de otro tiempo. Podía sentir la respiración del Uchida en la cintura que rodeaban sus brazos, pausada, constante... inevitable un recuerdo se abrió paso en su cerebro. _Un paisaje de verdes colinas y árboles arruinado por los restos de un combate épico. Los caídos no importan, sólo aquel que sostiene entre sus brazos por segunda vez en su vida, contemplando como la sangre se escapa a borbotones de su cuerpo sin que pueda hacer nada. ¿Por qué¿Por qué si en su anterior encuentro sólo deseaba matarle¿Por qué si siempre habló de venganza y rechazó cualquier tipo de afecto¿Por qué le había protegido a costa de su vida?_

-¿Ey, dobe, te encuentras mal? -.

-No... -.

-Parecía que sucedía algo -.

-Sólo me he mareado un poco – mintió Naruto, aún abrumado por la intensidad del dolor.

-Ya llegamos -. Debía ser por el atolondramiento, pero creyó notar un tinte de preocupación en la voz del moreno.

Echó un vistazo. Un barrio plagado de altos edificios, muchas tiendas, restaurantes, gente, el tipo de animación que encontrarías en una zona relativamente céntrica.

-Estamos en los límites del Shinjuku – informó Sasuke.

Guardaron la moto en un pequeño almacén de una callejuela, que hacía las veces de garaje. Naruto se quitó el casco y, apoyando la espalda en la pared, respiró hondo; iba a ser difícil acostumbrarse a esos malditos flashes de memoria.

-Te encuentras mal -.

-Un poco débil y mareado -.

-Eso es por llevar tres días a base de sueros – sonrisita – Puedo cargar contigo si tan pocas energías te quedan, dobe -.

-Puedo solo -. Naruto le devolvió el casco empotrándolo contra su estómago.

Abandonaron el garaje y entraron en uno de los edificios. La casa de Sasuke se encontraba en el ático y, a pesar del aspecto cochambroso de la fachada, el interior era un verdadero lujo; una decoración minimalista en blancos y negros, cristal y acero, con los escasos toques de color verde de las plantas de plástico.

-Siéntate, traeré algo para que comas y dejes de dar el coñazo -.

-Es lo menos que puedes hacer después de secuestrarme, capullo -.

Naruto se dejó caer sobre uno de los sofás de cuero negro siendo prácticamente absorbido por él, así que decidió que mejor curioseaba un poco por ahí hasta ver qué técnica desconocida usaba el Uchida para no ser digerido por el sofá. La mesa de cristal tenía un bonito jardín zen en su interior. Los escasos muebles estaban casi vacíos. Una estantería, sin embargo, aparecía repleta de cds; ladeó la cabeza para leer las carátulas, encontrando un poco de todo, aunque parecía tener debilidad por Green Day, Hitomi Shimatani y el techno-dance en general.

-¿Sicoanalizándome por la música? -. Sasuke dejó una bandeja sobre la mesa; era la primera vez que le veía sin el abrigo y resultaba mucho menos impactante, aunque la verdad es que le gustaba más así.

-Si me fiara de eso, diría que eres bastante rarito – replicó Naruto, confuso por lo que le había cruzado la mente.

-A ti te gusta todo ese rollo del heavy –.

-¿Algún problema con eso? -. Naruto arqueó una ceja.

-Ninguno, simplemente no me gusta -. Sasuke señaló la comida - ¿Quieres? -.

Naruto observó como el moreno se sentaba, intentó imitarle y acabó igual de hundido que la primera vez para diversión de su anfitrión. Muy dignamente emergió del sofá, le quitó un almohadón y se sentó en el suelo.

-Pienso demandar a tu sofá por intento de homicidio -.

-Alegaremos torpeza crónica por tu parte -.

Siempre tenía una replica preparada, era parte de Sasuke tanto como sus ojos oscuros. Con un gesto de fastidio, Naruto procedió a engullir lo que parecían canapés variados.

-¿No será esto tu cena? -.

-Hay más, hace un par de días di una fiesta y sobraron -.

-Ah, podrías acompañarme, se hace raro comer mientras te miran -.

Sonrisa divertida.

-Eres la persona más desconcertante con quien he tenido la mala suerte de tropezar – dijo Sasuke.

-Lo tomaré como un cumplido, me gusta ser diferente -. Recordó lo de Kyuubi – _Aunque nunca tanto. _A parte de la música¿tienes aficiones? – preguntó Naruto.

-Pocas -.

-Es una lástima -. Naruto abandonó el tono bromista – La vida es demasiado breve y divertida como para sentarse y verla pasar, hay veces que yo tengo la sensación que el día no es lo suficientemente largo para todas las cosas que quiero hacer -.

-Baka -.

-Di lo que quieras, yo disfruto cada segundo porque no volverá a repetirse -.

Sasuke no pudo esconder un breve gesto de fastidio. Naruto era un maldito sol emperrado en abrirse paso hasta el oscuro interior que tanto se había preocupado en proteger, con su luminosa sonrisa y su radiante vitalidad.

-Ya que te gusta tanto curiosear la vida de los demás, puedes pasarte por aquí -. Le entregó una tarjeta negra con letras moradas; todo en Sasuke parecía depender del negro.

-"Hidden Village", lo conozco pero no he ido -.

-Es uno de los locales de moda ahora mismo, soy relaciones públicas, puedes llevar máximo tres amigos contigo algún sábado, si es que tienes -.

-Te sorprenderías, créeme -.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, intuía que el otro le ocultaba algo sólo por fastidiarle.

-¿A qué te refieres? -.

-A que tengo muchos amigos, pero no sé si querrán entrar en el Hi-Vi -.

-Pocas personas lo llaman así -. Mirada suspicaz – Parece que tenemos algunos conocidos en común -.

-Algunos – concedió Naruto.

-Muchas coincidencias¿no te parece? -.

-Mi vida desde que pisé Japón es una gran coincidencia -. Se guardó la tarjeta en un bolsillo y terminó con la comida y el refresco. – Puf, mucho mejor, necesitaba recargar las baterías -.

-Ya no estás pálido -.

-Entonces debería irme a "mi" casa -.

-¿Tanto miedo doy? -.

-¿Tanto te gusta mi compañía? -.

Un fugaz brillo de sorpresa en los gélidos ojos negros le hizo sonreír. Así que, en algún lugar de su subconsciente, Sasuke parecía evocarle; eso podía facilitar mucho su cometido, confiaría más en él y sabría antes de qué debía rescatarle.

-Ya te he dicho que eres extraño, hablar contigo es más entretenido que tragarme la telebasura, sólo eso -.

-Pues a mí me aburre sólo hablar -. Naruto se puso en pie y se estiró haciendo crujir los huesos – Decías que estamos cerca de Shinjuku¿te apetece ir a echar una partida a los videojuegos? -.

-No, estás muy débil -.

Retahíla de insultos muy creativos por parte de Naruto.

-Aunque si quieres videojuegos -. Sasuke se incorporó y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que le siguiera.

Intrigado, el rubio fue tras sus pasos hasta otra habitación con una cama amplia, televisión panorámica colgada en la pared con cinco videoconsolas a sus pies, y una estantería repleta de juegos y películas.

-¡Woah! -.

-Escoge el que quieras -.

No hizo falta más, Naruto rebuscó entre las carátulas decantándose por uno de carreras de coches. Mientras él se entretenía poniendo en marcha la consola, Sasuke se tumbó bocabajo en la cama, observando cada movimiento de su invitado.

-Te reto a una carrera – dijo el rubio una vez estuvo todo conectado, sentándose en la alfombra con la espalda apoyada contra la cama.

-Paso -.

-Eres un muermo -. Naruto activó la opción de un jugador.

La partida iba estupendamente, hasta que sintió un extraño roce en su cabello.

-¿Qué haces? -.

-Tenías algo en el pelo -.

-Ya... -.

-No te tiñes -.

-No, es mi color¿tanto te sorprende? -.

-En Japón es raro ver un rubio natural -. Sasuke acompañó el comentario deslizando su mano entre las hebras doradas; Naruto sintió un escalofrío y su coche acabó estampado en llamas contra una casa – Hay quien mataría por un pelo así -.

-¿Por ejemplo tú? -.

-No, pero no tiene nada que ver con que me guste -.

-Por cierto¿ser relaciones públicas da tanta pasta? -. Le importaba un pimiento, pero si no cambiaba de tema de conversación intuía que las cosas se pondrían ¿raras? - Porque entre la casa, la moto y tanto cacharro de estos debes haberte gastado un dineral -.

-De dónde saque el dinero es cosa mía -.

Aquello hizo saltar las alarmas.

_-Es decir, que lo más probable es que ande metido en asuntos turbios_ -.

-Decías de comprarte una moto¿acaso trabajas además de estudiar? – preguntó Sasuke.

-A tiempo parcial como modelo de revista, es lo único rentable y compatible con mis horarios de estudio -.

-Gaara -. El nombre brotó de la boca de Sasuke como una maldición.

Naruto dejó el videojuego para mirar al moreno. Era terriblemente perspicaz.

-Sí, él me metió en el mundillo¿qué pasa? -.

-Odio recíproco, nada en particular -.

-¿Sabes?, me encanta lo comunicativo que eres -.

-Soy así, si no te gusta, te jodes -.

-No, te jodes tú, yo me largo -.

(_Trust_ de Ayumi Hamasaki)

No hubo más palabras. Naruto abandonó el piso y salió a la calle donde había oscurecido y hacía demasiado frío para ir sólo con una sudadera. Maldijo a Sasuke, a su suerte y a su terrible sentido de orientación, seguramente tendría que ir preguntando a la mitad de la población nipona para llegar a su casa.

-Puedo llevarte -.

Sasuke estaba en el portal, de nuevo enfundado en su flamante abrigo negro.

-No quiero tu ayuda -.

-No es ayuda, quiero recuperar mis gafas – dijo fríamente.

-¿Qué? -.

-Sé que te quedaste mis gafas después de la pelea en el aeropuerto, son mis favoritas y quiero recuperarlas -.

Cierto, las Rayban seguían mirándole todas las mañanas desde la mesa de su cuarto.

-Sí, las tengo -.

El Uchida fue a por la moto, Naruto le dijo la dirección y ambos subieron al vehículo. Viajar a toda velocidad por la noche tokiota debería haber sido una experiencia inolvidable, sino hubiera hecho tanto frío. Instintivamente, Naruto se pegó a la espalda cubierta de cuero en busca de calor y protección contra el aire. Había sido un día tremendamente raro y agotador, qué bien iba a dormir.

Después de lo que al rubio se le antojo una eternidad, la moto se detuvo frente a la familiar silueta del edificio Konoha. La pareja de guardas de seguridad de la entrada

-Baja mis gafas, yo espero aquí -.

-Hmpf, ahora vuelvo -.

Naruto estaba tan cansado que no le apetecía discutir y menos después de haberse librado de un eterno paseo hasta su casa. Saludó a la pareja de guardas de seguridad que custodiaban la entrada a la urbanización, le abrieron y corrió hasta su casa, subió, saludó a su preocupada familia y dijo que tenía que llevarle algo a Sasuke. Gafas en mano, regresó a donde aguardaba el moreno, apoyado en la moto con aire pensativo y el casco colgado del codo.

-Aquí tienes, tus dichosas gafas de quinientos pavos -.

-Sasuke las cogió, las miró y se las puso a Naruto.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces ahora? -.

Sonrisita maliciosa y, antes de saber qué pasaba, Naruto sintió como le cogían por la nuca y la boca de Sasuke atrapaba la suya; la sorpresa le paralizó, permitiendo que otra mano le agarrase por la cintura y le pegase al cálido cuerpo del otro chico. Suficiente. Un firme empujón y Naruto se vio apartado de aquellos brazos.

-¿¡En qué demonios estás pensando, cabrón salido!? – gritó, arrancándose las gafas y pasándose una mano por la boca.

-Creo que las Rayban te quedan mejor que a mí, quédatelas -. Sonrisa de superioridad – Y la oferta del sábado sigue en pie -.

-¡Responde a la pregunta! -.

Sasuke montó en la moto y se caló el casco.

-Ven el sábado y quizás conteste -.

No hubo opción de respuesta. La moto salió lanzada a toda velocidad de vuelta al centro de Tokyo, mientras Naruto intentaba decidirse por la mejor forma de matar a Sasuke en su próximo encuentro.

**OooO**

El irritante sonido del despertador le sacó de su mundo de agitados sueños y recuerdos de vidas pasadas, lo apagó de un manotazo y se sentó en la cama con expresión agotada. Lo primero que enfocó fue su mesa de estudio y las Rayban sobre ella. Frunció el ceño sintiendo como su sangre hervía de rabia.

Después de una buena ducha, vestirse e ir a desayunar el enfado seguía ahí, rebullendo bajo la tranquila superficie. Se sentó a la mesa y le pegó un bocado a una tostada mientras se servía una taza de café.

-Pensé que no tomabas – comentó John.

-He solucionado el tema de las pesadillas, ergo se acabó el insomnio, ergo puedo tomar café -.

-No empieces a hablar en plan Matrix -.

-¿Qué tal ayer con Sasuke? – preguntó su madre.

-Es el tío más capullo, egocéntrico, pasota y desequilibrado emocional que he tenido la desgracia de conocer – enumeró Naruto y pensó para sí – _Y gay acosa heteros_ -.

-Creo que no le ha caído bien – sonrió John, tranquilo de saber que su querido hermanito no iba a relacionarse con ese tipejo.

-Eso ya lo dejé claro en el aeropuerto -.

-Ni me lo recuerdes – gruñó Akari - ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien para volver a clase? -.

-Sí, prefiero no ausentarme demasiado para no darle razones a mi tutor de someterme al tercer grado -. Miró el reloj – Me piro o llegaré tarde -.

-Coje algo de cenar cuando vuelvas, no he tenido tiempo de preparar nada -.

-Descuida, Sakura me ha invitado a cenar en su casa -.

-¿Ese bomboncito de pelo rosa? -.

-Búscate una novia, John – rió Naruto, echándose la mochila al hombro.

Tortura del metro en hora punta, Naruto salió medio asfixiado de las profundidades dispuesto a cambiar un riñón por una moto.

-¡Naruto! -.

-Ah, ohayo Ino -.

La hermana de Sakura le dio alcance y entraron juntos por las puertas de la TODAI junto a otros cientos y cientos de estudiantes.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Según recuerdo tú estudias diseño de modas en una academia en Hongo -.

-Tengo que devolverle algunos cds a Shino y recoger unos papeles para Shizune – explicó ella - Oí que has estado en el hospital -.

-Me atropellaron, un golpe de refilón, pero como me golpeé la cabeza los médicos quisieron tenerme algunos días en observación -.

-Uf, qué suerte. Te echamos de menos este sábado, Kiba y Chouji se tiraron toda la noche protestando hasta que Sakura les cerró la boca, además Gaara tampoco vino -.

-Tenía que terminar un proyecto para este jueves, alguna de esas cosas complicadas de informáticos, y en la agencia le explotan con eso de la temporada de invierno -.

-Qué me vas a contar a mí -.

Conversaron de banalidades hasta que cada uno debió torcer hacia su facultad.

-Ino, necesito preguntarte algo -.

-Dime -.

-¿Por qué cortaron Sasuke y Sakura? -.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo? -. Ino arqueó una ceja, suspicaz.

-Estooo, pues, no quiero cometer el mismo error – mintió Naruto.

-Hum, tampoco es que sepa los detalles, mi hermana sólo me dijo que había pillado a Sasuke liado con otra persona, alguien en quien confiaba mucho -. La chica se encogió de hombros – Durante un tiempo pensé que fue con Hinata, pero ella misma me juró que ni acercarse al Uchida, además estaba medio liada con Kiba y no es de esas que ponen los cuernos. Yo tampoco fui, Temari ya salía con Shikamaru y Tenten era una cría. Además Sakura nunca ha tratado de diferente manera a ninguna de las chicas del grupo, así que supongo que fue con alguna compañera de clase -.

-Arigato Ino -.

-Ja ne -.

Lo que Ino ignoraba es que posiblemente Sasuke no se estaba enrollando con una tía cuando Sakura le sorprendió y, esto a Naruto empezaba a marearle, se imaginaba quién podría ser. La verdad es que, si por él fuera, mandaría a Sasuke y todo lo que tuviera que ver con él a la mierda, pero el Kyuubi se encargaba de recordarle que el destino de su alma estaba en juego. Caminó con desgana hacia el despacho de su tutor y llamó.

-¿Mori-san? Soy Kishimoto Naruto¿puedo pasar? -.

-Adelante -.

**OooO**

Los jardines de la TODAI eran un lugar estupendo para relajarse entre clases y conversar con los amigos. Aprovechando los últimos días de sol del otoño, un grupo de chicos descansaba en un rincón de dichos jardines; Naruto y Kiba, echados en el césped, y Chouji, dando cuenta de una bolsa de patatas, asistían a una tranquila partida de Shogi entre Shikamaru y Shino.

-Así que casi mueres atropellado – dijo Kiba, tras escuchar la historia de Naruto sobre por qué había estado desaparecido una semana – Pues te has recuperado rápido -.

-Ya te he dicho que sólo me dio de refilón, por eso no me rompió nada, pero me han tenido en observación por eso de la conmoción cerebral o por si me daba un derrame interno -.

-Aún así tuviste mucha suerte, Naruto – opinó Chouji – Oi, Shikamaru¿cuánto por ciento de probabilidad tenía de salir ileso? -.

-Menos de un tres por ciento – comentó el joven genio, moviendo una ficha – Lo habitual es que la víctima se fracture las piernas o la cadera al chocar con la carrocería cuando menos -.

-Eres raro hasta para los accidentes – rió Kiba.

-Prefiero ser raro y seguir vivo – gruñó Naruto – Shino¿me has traído esos cds? -.

-Sí, toma -. El chico rebuscó en su mochila y sacó tres carátulas.

-¿De qué son? -. Kiba se las quitó a Shino.

-Unos recopilatorios de rock de los ochenta y noventa para mi hermano, como Shino tiene contactos con las distribuidoras me los ha conseguido mucho más baratos que en tienda – explicó Naruto, entregándole el dinero a su taciturno amigo – John estaba intentando sacar unas partituras para la guitarra, pero no termina de quedar contento con el resultado, así que le he comprado un programa de ordenador que analiza la música que le metas y te la descompone en partitura para guitarra, batería y piano -.

-¿Tu hermano no trabajaba en la embajada? – cuestionó Kiba.

-Sí, pero también es un músico frustrado – bromeó el rubio – En L.A. tenía un grupo y actuaban en garitos, aunque lo único que merecía la pena era escucharle a él tocar la guitarra -.

-¿Y tú tocas? -.

-No tan bien como él, pero me defiendo -.

-Algún día tienes que invitarnos a tu casa y hacernos una demostración – dijo Shikamaru, haciendo un último movimiento sobre el tablero antes de echarse sobre el césped.

-Has vuelto a ganar – fue el comentario de Shino, recogiendo las fichas.

-Como siempre -. Chouji sacó otra bolsa de patatas – Nadie puede ganar a Shikamaru, ha vencido incluso a ordenadores -.

-Por eso es tan aburrido – replicó el aludido, observando el cielo – He recibido una oferta de trabajo de la NASA -.

Todos le miraron sobresaltados.

-¿¡Qué¿Y vas a aceptarla? – interrogó Kiba.

-Les he dicho que de momento no me interesa, Temari me mataría si le digo que me marcho del país -.

-Joder, qué susto -.

-Shikamaru, no deberías hacer tus elecciones en función de lo que quieran otras personas, si te apetece ir hazlo, y si no reconoce que eres tú el que no te ves capaz de abandonar el país -.

-Ahora era Naruto el centro de las miradas, aunque él ni se percató mientras contemplaba distraído el cielo entre los árboles.

-Eso ha sido demasiado profundo – sonrió Kiba.

-Pero tiene razón – afirmó Shino.

-No es el país lo que me veo incapaz de abandonar – comentó de repente Shikamaru – Temari es lo único en mi vida que nunca entenderé por completo, siempre consigue sorprenderme -.

-Y eso que llevas saliendo con ella unos cuatro años¿ne? – dijo Kiba – Acabáis en boda, fijo -.

-No me importaría, buscar novia es demasiado problemático, y ella es adorable mientras no le dan uno de sus arranques de mala leche -.

Estaban desvariando sobre cómo sería la boda de Shikamaru, o cómo destrozarla, cuando llegó Lee más radiante que de costumbre.

-Deja de sonreír de esa manera, que deslumbras – protestó Kiba en son de broma.

-Neji ya está en casa, me ha llamado hace un rato -.

-Hombre, ya era hora, pensábamos que se quedaría con los chinos – rió Chouji.

-Ha dicho que podemos ir hoy a visitarle -.

-¿"Ha dicho" o le has obligado? – cuestionó Shikamaru.

-De todas formas es imposible, Shino y yo tenemos prácticas de laboratorio – dijo Kiba.

-Yo he quedado con Temari -.

-Tengo trabajo – apuntó Chouji.

-¿Naruto-kun? – inquirió Lee, esperanzado.

El rubio estaba cavilando la más que segura posibilidad que ese Neji fuera el mismo de su vida como ninja. Si resultaba serlo, habría encontrado a todos los que formaban los antiguos grupos de genins que aparecían en sus sueños y flashes de memoria.

-Vale, iré contigo, tampoco es que tenga planeado nada importante -.

-¿Y Sakura? -.

-Pffff, pasa más tiempo con los muertos que conmigo -.

-Es por su madre, le exige mucho para llegue a ser tan buen médico como ella – la defendió Lee – Todos deberíamos tomar ejemplo de su entrega a su vocación profesional -.

-¿Su madre? -.

-Sí, hombre¿llevas casi dos meses saliendo con ella y no sabes quién es su madre? – rió Kiba.

-Es una relación poco seria, no queremos meter familia de por medio y eso -.

-Ja, eso es que Sakura no quiere que su madre te espante, aquí todos le tenemos bastante pánico –.

-¿Tan terrible es? -.

-Kiba, deja de acojonarle – intervino Chouji – Tsunade-san no es una bruja -.

-Pues casi -.

-¿Tsunade¿Matsuya Tsunade? – parpadeó Naruto.

-La misma¿la conoces? –.

-Es mi médico – confesó el rubio con cara de circunstancia.

-Eres el hombre coincidencia, Naruto – sonrió Shikamaru.

-Bueno, ya que cada uno tiene cosas que hacer, podríamos ir a comer juntos – propuso Chouji.

La sugerencia fue recibida de manera entusiasta. Después, cada cual marchó por su lado. Lee y Naruto cogieron un autobús que les llevó a uno de los barrios residenciales más antiguo de Tokyo, donde aún se conservaban ancestrales casas de estilo tradicional con sus hermosos jardines. Una en particular tenía un rótulo en madera que la señalaba como dojo, la misma hacia la que Lee dirigió sus pasos.

-Aquí es – dijo tocando una campanilla.

-¿Hyuuga? – leyó Naruto a un lado de la puerta, sintiendo como su estómago se contraía.

La madera se hizo a un lado y dejó ver a una anciana de gesto afable ataviada con el tradicional kimono.

-Konnichi wa, Lee-san; Neji-kun nos advirtió que era probable que nos visitaras, adelante -.

-Hai, él es Kishimoto Naruto-kun, un nuevo amigo -.

-Sé bienvenido a nuestra casa, Naruto-san -. La anciana realizó una somera reverencia – Seguidme, por favor -.

Les condujo al interior de la vivienda. Naruto miraba todo con curiosidad, notando como se respiraba en el ambiente el paso de los siglos. Le gustaba ese lugar tranquilo y anclado en el pasado, con sus habitantes que parecían sacados de una leyenda de samurais.

Entraron a una habitación de suelo de tatami colmada por la luz y el sonido del agua del jardín al que se abría, una mesa de té ocupaba su centro junto con cojines para sentarse a su alrededor. Naruto se asomó al exterior con tanto entusiasmo que casi colisiona con una muchacha que caminaba por el engawa.

-Gomen, no me fijé que… ¿Hinata? -.

-¿Naruto-kun? -. Ella parpadeó sorprendida y avergonzada.

-Ah, hola Hinata-san – saludó Lee – Hemos venido a ver a tu hermano -.

-¿Su hermano? -. Ahora era Naruto el sorprendido.

-Neji onisan está terminando su entrenamiento en el dojo – ella esbozó una tímida sonrisa – Otosan dice que se ha atrofiado estudiando en China -.

-Típico de Hyuuga-san – rió Lee.

-¿Te quedas con nosotros?, nos van a traer té y dulces – propuso Naruto.

-Yo… no sé… no es correcto -.

-Venga, no digas tonterías -. El rubio agarró a Hinata del brazo y la hizo entrar en la habitación, fijándose en el kimono blanco con estampado de hojas otoñales – Estás muy guapa con esa ropa -.

-Ah… arigato – musitó ella, abochornada pero feliz con el piropo – Me lo regalaron las chicas del grupo por mi cumpleaños -.

Los tres se sentaron en torno a la mesa. Cuando lo trajeron, Hinata se encargó de servirles el té con una perfecta sincronía de movimientos.

-Eres una maestra -.

-Arigato, Naruto-kun -.

-La familia Hyuuga cree en los valores tradicionales japoneses, así que Hinata-san ha recibido la educación tradicional de las muchachas de familia rica – explicó Lee.

-¿En qué consiste? – preguntó Naruto, curioso.

-Se les enseña todo lo que debe saber una buena esposa; a cocinar, a tejer, la ceremonia del té, escritura, música, danza, ese tipo de cosas -.

-Tiene que ser un poco aburrido¿ne, Hinata? – dijo el rubio.

-A veces… pero me gusta cocinar y las labores domésticas, no es tan malo – respondió ella.

-¿Sabe tu familia dónde trabajas? – susurró Naruto.

-No exactamente – reconoció Hinata – Ya te expliqué que son muy tradicionales, mi padre se enfadaría -.

-Eres mayor de edad y es tu vida, no creo que tenga derecho a enojarse contigo -.

-Se preocupa por mí, es todo -.

La puerta corredera se abrió, revelando la presencia de un chico serio de largo cabello castaño oscuro, túnica corta y pantalones blancos. Sus rasgos eran muy semejantes a los de Hinata, incluso los raros ojos claros que clavó en Naruto con una mezcla de sorpresa y curiosidad.

-Konnichi wa, siento haberos hecho esperar, debía asearme tras el entrenamiento -.

-Neji-kun¡qué alegría verte! -.

Como ya era habitual, Lee se dejó llevar por el entusiasmo y casi asfixia a Neji con su abrazo de bienvenida. Hinata escondió una pequeña risita tras la mano, mientras Naruto reía a carcajadas por la cara de circunstancia del Hyuuga.

-Lee, ya es suficiente -. Neji le apartó sin brusquedad pero con firmeza, después realizó una inclinación en dirección al rubio – Watashi no namae wa Hyuuga Neji desu, hajimemashite -.

-Ah, watashi wa Kishimoto Naruto desu -. Naruto se puso en pie torpemente y devolvió la reverencia – Yoroshiku -.

-¿Naruto? – musitó él, ahora con evidente asombro.

-Te has perdido un montón de cosas en estos meses, Neji-kun, como nunca quieres acercarte a los ordenadores -.

-No tenía tiempo que perder con el mail, Lee, te recuerdo que fui a un curso intensivo de acupuntura con uno de los mejores maestros de Hong-Kong -. El joven Hyuuga tomó asiento y aceptó la taza de té que le ofreció su hermana pequeña – ¿Por qué no me pones al corriente? -.

-Bueno, lo más importante es Naruto-kun, nuestro nuevo compañero. Ha venido desde EEUU, estudia Psicología y está en mi grupo de Artes Marciales. La verdad es que parece que llevase toda la vida con nosotros aunque sólo han sido tres meses -.

-Siempre han dicho que tengo facilidad para hacer amigos – sonrió Naruto – Oi, Neji, me han dicho que eres muy bueno con eso de la acupuntura -.

-El número uno de mi promoción en Japón – confirmó el chico sin arrogancia.

Naruto miró de refilón a Lee y Hinata, parecían incómodos por alguna misteriosa razón. ¿Habría metido la pata sin darse cuenta? Nunca estaba seguro con ese follón de tratamientos de cortesía japoneses.

-Es que tengo algunos problemillas de insomnio que nadie ha conseguido solucionar y me preguntaba si tú podrías echarme una mano -.

-¿Cuál es el problema exactamente? -.

Caras aún más inquietas de Lee y Hinata; miraban a Neji como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza y escupiera fuego por ambas bocas.

-Queréis hacer el favor de dejar de poner caras raras – protestó el rubio.

-Es mi culpa, habitualmente no permito que me traten con tanta familiaridad nada más conocerme – explicó Neji – Pero pareces ser buen amigo de Lee, así que no veo por que no habría de permitirlo. Repito¿cuál es tu problema? -.

-Pesadillas extremadamente reales; la última vez que padecí una de mis crisis acabé siendo atropellado por ir medio dormido por la calle porque llevaba una semana durmiendo apenas dos o tres horas – recordó Naruto – Gaara cree que puedes ayudarme -.

-¿Gaara? Parece que su escepticismo ha remitido un poco -.

-La verdad es que no termina de creer en la medicina alternativa y eso, pero dice que si Lee se recuperó a lo mejor a mí también me sirve -.

-El de Lee fue un problema físico, rotura de músculo y huesos, la acupuntura simplemente potencia la capacidad natural del organismo para regenerar los tejidos dañados y calmar el dolor durante el proceso para que el paciente no sufra -. Neji bebió un poco de té con aire pensativo – El tuyo es un problema mental. Curar afecciones mentales es muchísimo más difícil, porque aún no conocemos ni una mínima parte de cómo funciona el cerebro. La acupuntura es una medicina, no magia -.

-Tranquilo, no eres el primero que me dice que la medicina no obra milagros -. Naruto cogió una pasta y sonrió a todos – Bueno, cambiando de tema, para Nochevieja decíamos de… -.

-No he terminado de hablar, Naruto -. La voz de Neji apenas sonaba un poco molesta, como quien está acostumbrado a ese tipo de interrupciones.

-Pero tú dijiste… -.

-Dije que era complejo, no imposible. Si quieres, podemos hacer una primera prueba ahora mismo -.

-¿En serio¿Con agujas? -.

-No, por ahora sólo con mis manos -. El Hyuuga señaló el tatami – Túmbate ahí, procura tranquilizarte, igual que cuando realizas ejercicios de concentración en las clases de Artes Marciales -.

-¿Aquí? -. Naruto obedeció con algo de inquietud, pero Lee y Hinata le animaban con su presencia.

-Sí, cierra los ojos y relájate. Yo te haré preguntas y necesito que respondas con sinceridad -.

-Esto parece hipnosis -.

-Es parecido -.

Neji se arrodillo junto al rubio y cogió una de sus manos, presionando puntos en su palma y también sobre su cabeza. Naruto sintió un agradable sopor sin llegar a dormirse del todo; escuchaba el agua caer en el estanque del patio, el rumor del viento en los árboles, los pájaros, las respiraciones de los que se encontraban en la habitación.

-Naruto, cuéntame la última pesadilla que recuerdas -.

-La última… y la que siempre se repite… su muerte -.

-¿La muerte de quién? – preguntó Neji.

-No lo sé, nunca le veo el rostro. Es moreno y viste de blanco, como si fuese un samurai. La ropa se llena de sangre y una voz me acusa de no salvarle, una y otra vez -.

-Inténtalo, fuerza la imagen, mira su rostro -.

-No puedo… todo es borroso… -.

-¡Mira su rostro! -.

-¡No! -.

A la par que gritaba, Naruto se sentó colisionando su cabeza contra la de Neji. Los dos se quedaron unos instantes fuera de combate, sujetándose el punto donde se habían golpeado.

-¿Estáis bien? Voy por un poco de hielo – dijo Hinata, alarmada.

-No, no hace falta Hinata-chan -. Neji la sujetó del brazo, instándola a sentarse otra vez.

-Ha sido como golpearse con una pared de granito – protestó Naruto.

-¿Has visto algo, Naruto-kun? – preguntó Lee.

-Estrellitas y algún que otro pájaro dando vueltas a mi cabeza… duele -.

-Mi culpa, no debí forzarte tanto en una primera toma de contacto – se disculpó Neji, dolorido – Era sólo… quizás… -.

-¿Quizás? -. Naruto arqueó una ceja.

-Nada. Con un poco más de tiempo y sesiones más o menos seguidas quizás podamos descubrir algo más del hombre de tu pesadilla – suspiró el Hyuuga.

-¿Cómo sabes que es un tío? -.

-Hablaste de él como tal -.

Naruto se quedó callado. No lo recordaba, pero estaba seguro que ese "él" tendría el rostro de Sasuke, la persona a quien debía salvar según el bijuu que habitaba en su interior.

-Quizás sea una vida pasada -.

Hinata se encogió cuando unos espantados ojos azules se clavaron en ella.

-Es una posibilidad – concedió Neji – Empieza a aceptarse en algunos círculos que vivencias de otras encarnaciones pueden afectar a la presente. ¿Crees en la reencarnación, Naruto? -.

-Sinceramente, desde que llegué a Japón ya no sé en qué creer – musitó, cabizbajo.

-No te preocupes, somos tus amigos y te ayudaremos con cualquier problema que tengas¡arriba ese ánimo Naruto-kun!, estamos en la primavera de nuestra juventud y nada puede detenernos -.

-Lee, por favor -.

-Todos… ¡nada puede detenernos! – exclamó Lee, lanzando un puño hacia el techo.

Naruto soltó una carcajada y le imitó, igual que una abochornada Hinata.

-Eres incorregible Lee – sonrió Neji.

-Alguien debe darle energía a este grupo -.

-Sí, pero con la tuya se podría dar luz a todo Tokyo durante toda la Navidad -.

-Hablando de, habíamos pensado ir a recibir el año nuevo a Shinjuku y luego salir por los locales de la zona, o pasarnos por Shibuya -.

-Parece divertido – afirmó Hinata.

-Mucha gente, mucho ruido, caos, desorden, sinceramente a mí no me atrae demasiado – repuso Neji.

-Oh, vamos, tienes que venir Neji-kun, ya sabes que sino tu padre no dejará salir a Hinata-san -.

-¿No te dejan salir si no es acompañada de tu hermano? – inquirió Naruto, alucinado.

-Por seguridad – musitó ella – A veces pienso que mi padre ve un violador o un secuestrador en cada esquina -.

-O un pretendiente – comentó Lee – Kiba-kun no pudo soportar la presión -.

-Lee, deja de comportarte como una vieja cotilla -.

-Gomen -.

-Neji, tienes que venir, así el grupo estará al completo, nos lo pasaremos bien – le animó Naruto.

-Seguirá sin estar completo – comentó él, enigmático.

-¿Lo dices por Uchida-kun? – interrogó Hinata - ¿Aún le consideras del grupo, Neji oniisan? -.

-La gente puede intentar huir, pero el Destino siempre nos alcanza -. Neji esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ante la confusión de su hermana – Sí, aún guardo algo de estima por Sasuke, aunque sólo sea porque sus ojos son los míos mientras tú estás dentro del Hi-Vi -.

-¿Le has encargado vigilarme? – se escandalizó ella.

-Se ofreció él cuando acudí una noche a sacarte de ese antro, me prometió que se encargaría de evitar que te hicieran daño -.

-¿Y ya está¿Aceptaste la palabra de Sasuke-kun? -.

-Dijo que si prohibíamos bailar a Hinata sería como encerrar un pájaro, que se moriría de pena -. Neji miraba a su hermana – Aún recuerdo como eras hace un año, callada e insegura, todo te daba miedo desde la muerte de okasan. Entonces empezaste a bailar en el Hi-Vi, a asistir a tus clases de danza y cambiaste, mucho más de lo que te imaginas -.

Hinata sonrió feliz con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas, por fin alguien de su familia creía en ella y la apoyaba. El pitido del móvil de Naruto dio al traste con tan entrañable momento.

-Es Sakura, que ya ha terminado con las prácticas y dice que pase a buscarla, qué morro tiene -.

-¿Sales con Sakura? – se extrañó Neji.

-Algo así, es una relación poco formal sin padres de por medio ni nada de eso -. Naruto se levantó - ¿Hay algún problema? -.

-Nada en particular, simplemente me sorprende como juega el Destino con la gente -.

Naruto frunció el ceño. Creía recordar que el antiguo Neji también era un pesado con el tema de la predestinación, y lo peor era saber que tenía razón desde el principio.

-Te acompaño, Naruto-kun, he quedado con Tenten-chan en un rato – dijo Lee.

-Naruto -.

-¿Sí? -.

-Pídele a Lee mi número de móvil, llámame para concertar una cita para otra sesión de acupuntura mejor preparada, de verdad me gustaría ayudarte con el problema de las pesadillas -.

-Arigato, te llamaré -.

Los hermanos Hyuuga acompañaron a sus invitados hasta la puerta y allí les despidieron. Fue entonces cuando Neji paró a su hermana.

-Hinata, un consejo -.

-¿Qué ocurre, oniisan? -.

-Olvida a Naruto, no es para ti -.

-Oh, no, tranquilo, él sale con Sakura-chan, nunca se me ocurriría entrometerme -.

-No me refiero a eso, oneechan, sé que jamás romperías una amistad por culpa de un chico; el problema no eres tú, sino Naruto -.

-No es mal chico – lo defendió ella.

-Lo sé, probablemente es la persona más noble y honesta que existe en el mundo hasta rayar la estupidez, pero su destino le tiene reservado alguien en particular -.

-No entiendo nada, Neji – protestó Hinata.

-Supongo que ya es hora que te enseñe un pequeño tesoro que guarda nuestra familia, acompáñame y entenderás a qué me refiero -.

Fueron hasta un ala de la casa poco frecuentada, empleada sólo para grandes celebraciones como bodas o funerales. Una de las paredes estaba cruzada por un largo pergamino convenientemente protegido dentro de un cristal con control de temperatura y humedad. Hinata lo recordaba, pero nunca le había prestado demasiada atención y el complejo trazo de la escritura tampoco animaba a leerlo.

-Pertenece a los Hyuuga desde tiempo inmemorial, es un testamento -.

-¿Qué tiene que ver con Naruto? -.

-Léelo por ti misma, no es tan complicado como parece, sólo hay que acostumbrarse a la forma de la escritura -.

Intrigada, la muchacha obedeció. Al principio era como descifrar jeroglíficos, hasta que memorizó la forma y aceleró la lectura. Sus pálidos ojos se iban abriendo estupefactos, incrédulos cuando terminó con los últimos renglones.

-Pero… esto es… -.

-El Destino -.

**OooO**

**N. de A: **Sólo puntualizar para quien no lo sepa, las frases que usan Neji y Naruto son la presentación formal en japonés, dices tu nombre y un "encantado".


	4. Venganzas que llevan a confusión

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, esto va dedicado a todos mis lectores, los que dejan mensaje y los que no XD.**

Siento el retraso, entre mi expedición al Salón del Manga de BCN y el curro la verdad es que no he tenido tiempo de nada. Espero que os siga gustando como hasta ahora la historia, disfruto como una enana al ver que voy a sorprenderos de lo lindo n.n

He metido una canción, la dire en mi profile. Ya sé que parece que sólo subo cosas de Ayumi Hamasaki, pero me dio la venada hace cosa de un año y casi todo lo que escribía era escuchándola. Empezaré a meter algo más de rock y heavy el próximo capi.

**OooO**

**VENGANZAS QUE LLEVAN A CONFUSIÓN**

Las semanas parecían transcurrir sin cambios en la vida de Naruto. Acudía a clase y estudiaba, entrenaba con Lee y con los otros chicos del club de artes marciales, trabajaba en la agencia de modelos para conseguir su tan deseada moto, quedaba con Sakura tanto como podía, y salía por ahí con sus amigos. El trabajo de acupuntura de Neji obró milagros con su alborotada memoria, le ayudó a procesar con mayor facilidad la información que mandaba su subconsciente, acabando así con los incómodos flashes de su vida pasada y permitiéndole continuar con la actual. El joven Hyuuga mostraba interés por cómo Naruto interpretaba las visiones, sugería significados que se acercaban alarmantemente a los del rubio, como si supiera que todo aquello se debía a una vida pasada y al karma, pero nunca iba lo suficientemente lejos como para permitir a Naruto preguntarle al respecto.

Aunque todo salía a pedir de boca, no podía seguir prorrogando lo inevitable. Contempló por decimonovena vez la tarjeta negra que había encontrado en sus pantalones vaqueros esa mañana, respiró hondo y se acercó a Gaara. El pelirrojo estaba lidiando con unas botas hasta la rodilla llenas de cordones, así que no le prestó demasiada atención.

-Gaara -.

-¿Hm? -.

-Tengo que comentarte algo -.

-... -.

-¿Gaara? -.

-Perdona, esto se me resiste -.

Naruto se arrodilló e intentó ayudarle, enredando aún más los cordones.

-Llamaré a Yumi para que lo solucione – decidió el pelirrojo.

-Mejor -.

-Antes intentabas decirme algo -.

-Necesito que me acompañes a un sitio -.

Gaara arqueó una ceja. El rubio era enfermizamente extrovertido, capaz de ir a una farmacia y pedir condones a grito pelado, como había tenido el raro placer de comprobar, así que se veía incapaz de imaginar dónde querría ir Naruto acompañado.

-Presiento que no me gustará -.

-No me mates¿ne? -.

-No va a gustarme -.

-Necesito ir al Hidden Village -.

-... -.

-Es por una buena causa -.

-... -.

-Gaara, por favor, no me mires así, que pareces un psicópata al borde de una crisis -.

-... -.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio? -.

-La verdad -.

-¿Ein? -. Naruto parpadeó.

-¿Por qué necesitas ir a ese antro? -. El ceño fruncido de Gaara no presagiaba nada bueno.

-He de hablar con Sasuke -.

-He dicho que me digas la verdad -.

-Es la verdad, y es más importante de lo que parece -. Le mostró la tarjeta – Un pase vip para cuatro personas, pensé que tú serías el mejor guía para una incursión en "ese antro" -.

-¿De qué conoces a Uchida? – preguntó entonces Gaara.

-Me pegué con él en el aeropuerto nada más llegar y su padre casi me mata al atropellarme con el coche -.

-La semana que estuviste desaparecido -.

-Correcto – asintió Naruto.

-Pero eso no explica por qué quieres verle¿no confías en mí para explicarme qué te traes con el Uchida? -.

-Un serio problema kármico – suspiró el rubio – Nada que ver con lo que ocurrió entre él y tú -.

-¿Quién te ha contado...? -.

-Nadie, lo poco que sé me lo he imaginado yo solito -. Naruto le miró serio – Estabais liados -.

-Ni mucho menos –. Gaara se echó hacia atrás en la silla, apoyando la cabeza contra la pared – Yo pasaba por mi etapa rebelde, quería probar todo, hacer de todo, no importaba el peligro o las consecuencias. Sasuke era un buen compañero de fatigas. Recuerdo que salía con Sakura por tener alguien fijo con quien enrollarse si la conquista de la noche le fallaba, y mi comportamiento no era muy diferente del suyo. Una noche acabamos los dos solos en su piso, borrachos perdidos y puestos hasta las cejas de todo lo que pudimos pillar, no sé ni quién de los dos empezó... –. Se pasó una mano por los ojos – Sakura fue a buscarle esa mañana y nos encontró en la cama. Hablé con ella y se mostró bastante comprensiva, sin embargo era la gota que colmaba el vaso y rompió con Sasuke, fue cuando él dejó el grupo de forma definitiva -.

-¿Y Lee qué pinta en todo eso? -.

Gaara le miraba incrédulo.

-Oh, vamos¿no pensarías que no me daría cuenta de cómo te rechinan los dientes cuando tu hermano menciona a Sasuke? Seré despistado pero no tanto -.

-El Hi-Vi organiza combates clandestinos, se mueven grandes sumas de dinero en las apuestas y yo participaba. El día de mi última pelea andaba por los suelos debido a un exceso de la noche anterior y Lee se presentó en mi lugar sin que yo lo supiera -. Apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se le quedaron blancos – Sasuke le rompió las piernas, varias costillas y diversas contusiones más. Hinata me llamó por teléfono y pude llegar a tiempo de evitar que le dejara alguna secuela de por vida, o le matase. Los demás se enteraron y le retiraron definitivamente la palabra a Sasuke, hace casi dos años que no tenemos relación alguna con él, sólo Hinata por el trabajo y, raramente, Sakura -.

Naruto guardó silencio. ¿Qué habría convertido a Sasuke en el monstruo que todos describían? Por las anécdotas que oía de vez en cuando, el moreno era una persona a la que todos habían apreciado, y no podía ser tan malo cuando se preocupaba de la seguridad de Hinata.

-¿Aún quieres ir al Hi-Vi? -.

-Sí, pero no quiero que vengas -.

-Un poco tarde para eso – afirmó el pelirrojo.

-No imaginaba que el problema sería tan... siniestro -. Frunció el ceño.

-Interesante manera de describirlo -.

-Puedo ir solo -.

-Primera norma: nunca entres solo al Hidden Village -.

-¿Y la segunda? – bromeó Naruto.

-Nunca pierdas de vista tu copa, ni medio segundo -.

-No me digas que te echan pastillas -.

-No es raro para conseguir que la persona con la que quieres enrollarte se muestre receptiva -.

-Alucino, siempre escuchas leyendas urbanas sobre esas cosas y no te imaginas que sean reales -.

-Tranquilo, te acompañaré -. Gaara se quedó pensativo – Aunque antes tendremos que adquirir algo de ropa acorde con el ambiente en el que te vas a meter -.

-Presiento que no me va a gustar -.

La encargada del vestuario les permitió tomar prestadas algunas prendas, demostrando que no era la primera vez que Gaara se llevaba algo.

-Mañana te espero en mi casa, a las ocho -.

-Arigato Gaara -.

-¿No me contarás nada más de lo que sea que tienes que tratar con esa basura humana? -.

-Le tengo que devolver una cosa -.

**OooO**

Naruto volvió a mirarse al pasar ante el cristal de un escaparate: cazadora negra con un graffiti a la espalda, camiseta azul con motivos en negro y plata, pantalones nórdicos, botas. Todo muy fashion, todo carísimo.

-Con lo que llevo encima podría pagarme una moto -.

-Deja de protestar, el Hi-Vi es peor que el Velfarre a la hora de juzgar si tu apariencia es la apropiada -.

Gaara caminaba a su lado, con americana y pantalones blancos, camisa roja con chorreras y botines.

-Lo dices porque a ti estos trapos te sientan de puta madre, no van conmigo -.

-Yo creo que sí, sino mira a tu alrededor en vez de a ti mismo -.

Era cierto, no sólo las mujeres, también más de un tío les echaba una buena ojeada a la que pasaban. Naruto enrojeció, no estaba acostumbrado a producir ese tipo de reacción y mucho menos en los chicos.

La entrada al Hidden Village estaba atestada, una larga cola que daba la vuelta al edificio. Gaara ignoró la fila y arrastró a Naruto hacia la puerta principal, donde una bonita chica de alborotado pelo cobrizo controlaba el acceso con ayuda de dos tipos de esa especie a parte que son los "gorilas de discoteca".

-Vaya, vaya¿qué tenemos aquí? – sonrió ella al verles – Gaara, qué sorpresa -.

-Tayuya – saludó apenas el pelirrojo.

-¿Y tú quién cojones eres? – preguntó al rubio.

-Uzu... Kishimoto Naruto -. El golpe de recuerdos de su otra vida le había bloqueado por un momento.

-Eres muy mono, pero tendréis que esperar como todo el mundo -.

-No lo creo -. Naruto le enseñó la tarjeta vip – Me están esperando -.

Tayuya esbozó una mueca, a medio camino de una sonrisa burlona y una mirada pervertida, y activó el pinganillo de su oreja.

-Kidoumaro, te necesito en la puerta, ha llegado el capricho del príncipe... no me jodas con esas memeces, que se encarguen los cabrones de los gemelos de eso... ya, sí, mejor -. Nueva sonrisa adorable – Enseguida vendrá alguien para acompañaros -.

-Yo conozco el interior, Tayuya, no necesitamos guía -.

-Son órdenes, así que no des el coñazo Gaara, ya sabes como funcionan las cosas en el Hi-Vi -.

Aprovechando el supuesto despiste de la chica, un par de listos intentaron colarse; ambos acabaron en el suelo con un zapato de tacón taladrando su espalda y un brazo siendo convenientemente retorcido al borde de partirse, todo ello a una velocidad de vértigo.

-Los niños buenos respetan la fila, me gustan los niños buenos porque a los malos me veo obligada a cortarles las pelotas¿queda claro? -.

Afirmaciones y gritos de clemencia.

-Bien, ahora id al final de la cola y esperad turno -.

Tayuya se apartó como si nada, casi se podría decir que estaba deseando que alguien más cometiera una infracción para masacrarle.

-Los dos gorilas están para controlarla a ella – comentó Gaara.

-¿Y basta sólo con dos? – cuestionó el rubio, algo aturdido.

Naruto procesaba rápidamente los nuevos y dolorosos recuerdos: la partida de Sasuke de Konoha, los Cuatro del Sonido, la derrota, la pérdida. No le daba buena espina que pululasen por allí los mismos que se llevaron a Sasuke en aquella ocasión.

_-NADA ES CASUAL, TODO SE REPITE, ES UN CÍRCULO QUE DEBES ROMPER -._

_-¿Estás siempre ahí o sólo apareces por incordiar? -._

_-ES MUY CANSADO ACCEDER A TU CONSCIENTE, ASÍ QUE PREFIERO LIMITARME A COMENTARIOS ÚTILES AHORA QUE HYUUGA TE ESTÁ AYUDANDO CON EL TEMA DE ORDENAR TUS RECUERDOS -._

No llegó a responder al Kyuubi, un chico negro trajeado salió de la discoteca y les hizo un gesto para que le siguiesen. Naruto le reconoció al instante aunque le faltasen cuatro brazos.

-Qué lo paséis bien – dijo Tayuya, sin disimular el tono de burla.

-Una sorpresa encontrarte de vuelta, Gaara -.

-No te hagas ilusiones, Kidoumaru -.

-Je -.

Avanzaron por un pasillo enmoquetado en púrpura con adornos muy barrocos, hasta descender unas escaleras de metal que se adentraban en las profundidades. Bajaron dos pisos y llegaron a una antesala también enmoquetada que acababa en unas puertas dobles, por las que constantemente entraba gente y salían melodías techno, custodiadas por dos hombres idénticos.

(Ayumi Hamasaki Naturally, Wippenberg remix)

-¿Es él? – le preguntó a Kidoumaru uno de los gemelos.

-Hai -.

-Ja, Sakon, me debes cincuenta pavos -.

-¿En dólares? -.

-Por supuesto -.

-Eres un criminal, Ukon -.

-Tú también, aniki -.

Naruto empezaba a sentirse animal de zoológico¿acaso Sasuke se había dedicado a hablar de él con todo el mundo¿Les habría contado lo del beso¿Y por qué demonios le importaba tanto si sólo había sido otra soberana estupidez para tomarle el pelo y fastidiarle?

-¿Entramos? – dijo, exasperado.

-Por supuesto, bienvenidos al Hidden Village -.

Cruzaron la doble puerta y se sumieron en la oscuridad, a una plataforma suspendida en el vacío y de la que partían dos escaleras que se perdían en las profundidades. Pequeños destellos empezaron a danzar al ritmo de la música, hasta que ésta subió y explotó iluminando de sonido y luz la marea humana que danzaba en aquella impresionante sala.

-¡Es más grande que un campo de baloncesto! -.

No era un espacio único, había columnas que simulaban árboles, plataformas sobre las que bailaban los y las gogos, racimos de televisiones llenas de imágenes surrealistas, barras de bar iluminadas con colores psicodélicos donde se preparaban bebidas igual de coloridas, la cabina del DJ reposaba sobre una especie de templete rodeado de bafles. Una pequeña aldea del sonido escondida en las profundidades de la tierra para uso y disfrute de unos cientos de elegidos. El trance retumbaba dentro de Naruto, nunca le había gustado ese tipo de música, pero tampoco había entrado nunca a un lugar así.

-¿Buscamos a Uchida? – sugirió Gaara, divertido por la cara de alucine de su compañero.

-Ah, sí, vamos -.

Descendieron a la marea humana, al calor, a los cuerpos bailando en una semi tiniebla de melodías hipnóticas. Algunas personas paraban a Gaara y le saludaban efusivamente, a veces demasiado, como cuando una chica surgió de la nada para engancharse a su cuello y soltarle un morreo de los históricos antes que el chico pudiera sacársela de encima.

-Eres bastante famosillo por aquí – se burló Naruto.

-Ya te dije que atravesé una época turbulenta, siempre que abría el Hi-Vi yo me encontraba aquí dentro hasta la hora de cierre, fines de semana enteros sin dormir, subsistiendo a base de café y pastillas -.

-No eres el primero ni el último, créeme, en cierta forma yo añoro las juergas de 72 horas -.

Otra chica, una de las gogos a juzgar por su aspecto, fue directo hacia ellos y le cruzó a Gaara la cara de un bofetón.

-¡Hinata! -.

-¿...? -. Naruto examinó aquel cuerpazo embutido en un body de rejilla, faldita verde ultra corta, top asimétrico de idéntico color y variedad de pulseras brillantes. - ¿¡….!!!? -.

-¿Qué haces aquí¿Así es cómo pretendes que confíe en ti? -.

-Hinata, estoy aquí ayudando a Naruto, no por mí -.

-¿Naruto? -. La joven por fin reparó en el rubio que seguía embobado mirándola - ¡Kyaaa! -.

Hinata se escondió tras Gaara, completamente abochornada.

-Yo... no sabía que... – balbució – Creí que a Naruto-kun no le gustaban estos... ambientes… es inesperado… -.

-Busco a Sasuke, tengo algo que le pertenece – atajó el rubio.

-¿Uchida-kun? -. La muchacha se mostró sorprendida – Está en las ruinas -.

-¿Las ruinas? -.

-El escenario – explicó Hinata – Por aquí -.

Fueron tras la joven, aunque pronto Naruto recibió un certero codazo en el costado.

-Deja de mirarla de esa manera – le reprendió Gaara.

-Es que siempre lleva esos vestidos hippies y encontrarla con "eso" impacta -.

-No es excusa para que te quedes como un degenerado contemplando su trasero -.

-Se nota que es bailarina, tiene un cuerpazo -.

-Naruto, déjalo ya o tendré que partirte la cara -.

-Deberías pedirle salir en lugar de amenazar de muerte a todos los que elogien su culo -.

-… -. Mirada homicida.

Pasaron por delante del templete del DJ hasta una zona donde diversas plataformas configuraban un escenario que simulaba ruinas, como si una parte de aquel lugar se hubiese derrumbado; allí danzaban al ritmo de la frenética música tres chicos y cuatro chicas vestidas de manera más atrevida aún que Hinata, todos lucían cadenas y aire desgreñado. Nada tuvo importancia cuando las luces dejaron ver al bailarín central.

-¡Es gogo! -. El berrido de Naruto casi sobrepasó a los decibelios de los bafles.

-Sí¿no lo sabías? – replicó Hinata.

-Me dijo que era relaciones públicas -.

-Eso también, y no te imaginas lo "públicas" que son – gruñó Gaara.

-No creo que tengas derecho a criticarle -. La timidez de Hinata parecía desaparecer cada vez que encaraba al pelirrojo.

-Al menos yo maduré, Uchida se quedó estancado en este antro – se defendió él.

-Algunas personas son más fuertes que otras -.

-O quizás sólo necesita desbordar el vaso, como te paso a ti, Gaara – sonrió Naruto - ¿Hinata, cuando puedo hablar con él¿O va a tirarse toda la noche ahí subido? -.

-No sé cuando hará el descanso, pero puedo avisarle y decirle que estás aquí -.

-Hazlo, por favor -.

Hinata se llevó una mano a la oreja.

-Pasadme con Uchida-kun... arigato... -.

Entre tanto, Naruto había devuelto su atención al escenario, a Sasuke. Probablemente no mentía cuando le dijo que podría darle una paliza; la camisa había ocultado lo que ahora revelaba el escueto chaleco de cuero, unos músculos esbeltos propios de un deportista y no de alguien que se mata a gimnasio. Se encontró examinando el pálido cuerpo enfundado en cuero negro, sus movimientos, la sensualidad que desprendía en cada gesto de la cabeza o la cintura, por eso no encontró extraño el número de personas que rodeaba el escenario y le chillaba desde piropos a obscenidades. Entonces aquella oscura mirada le localizó entre la masa de admiradores y el tiempo se detuvo en seco. Esbozando una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción, Sasuke siguió bailando y, de alguna forma, Naruto sabía que era sólo para él; cada gesto, cada movimiento, cada mirada, y lo peor era sentir que no podría dejar de contemplarle nunca. Otro chico subió al escenario rompiendo el hechizo y Sasuke saltó a la pista de baile, justo al lado de un aturdido Naruto.

-Sabía que vendrías, tarde o temprano, aunque no esperaba que con tan "agradable" compañía – dijo, mirando más allá del rubio – Cuanto tiempo, Gaara -.

-No el suficiente -.

-Me alegra ver que hay cosas que no cambian -. Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa – Hinata¿te importaría cuidar un rato de nuestro amigo pelirrojo? Tengo que tratar unos asuntos con Naruto -.

-Ni sueñes que voy a dejar a Naruto solo -. Gaara agarró a su compañero y le apartó del moreno – No conoce las leyes del Hi-Vi, ni el poder que tienes aquí dentro -.

-Precisamente por eso deberías acompañar a Hinata-chan, la otra opción es largarte del local -.

-Eh, pareja de capullos, sigo aquí – protestó Naruto – Ni necesito que me protejan, ni tampoco consentiré que me den órdenes, además lo que he venido a hacer no me llevará ni un minuto -.

Y, sin más, le arreó un puñetazo a Sasuke directo al estómago, éste se dobló por el dolor y Naruto aprovechó para colocarle ciertas gafas de sol sobre la cabeza. Hinata abrió la boca de par en par, incluso Gaara mostraba una genuina sorpresa.

-No vuelvas a ponerme la mano encima, bastardo -. Palmadita en el hombro – Arigato por tu ayuda Hinata. Gaara, nos vamos -.

-Un placer – sonrió el pelirrojo.

No miró ni una vez hacia atrás; tendría que rescatar a Sasuke pero no ser su criado, así que lo primero era conseguir un poco de respeto por su parte.

-Gaara, te invito a una copa -.

-Al contrario, invito yo, has hecho realidad algo que parecía impensable -.

-¿Qué? -.

-Humillar a Sasuke en su propio terreno -.

-Sí, ese bastardo no puede con el todopoderoso Naruto -. Carcajadas.

-Aunque cuida tus espaldas desde ahora, Uchida tiene una vena vengativa muy retorcida -.

-Créeme, lo sé – renegó el rubio.

OooO

La hora de comer era perfecta para estudiar en la biblioteca, casi no había gente y los molestos murmullos prácticamente desaparecían. Sakura escogió una mesa cerca de las grandes ventanas para soltar la tonelada y media de libros que cargaba, a ese paso el estudio sobre lesiones medulares iba a padecerlo personalmente. Abrió uno de los volúmenes de medicina para dejarlo a un lado casi al momento, era incapaz de concentrarse. Estaba preocupada por Naruto, demasiado. Sabía que era un chico despistado, pero en las últimas semanas parecía ausente, casi siempre tenía que llamar ella para quedar y cuando salían era como si él tuviera la cabeza en otro sitio. Para rematarlo, las chicas del grupo habían ido de tiendas la tarde anterior y a Hinata se le había escapado que volvía a estar enfadada con Gaara después de encontrarselo dentro del Hi-Vi con Naruto, cuando la interrogó sobre qué hacían allí esos dos la pobre Hyuuga, con su legendaria incapacidad para la mentira, apenas pudo balbucear que no lo sabía.

-Ohayo Sakura -.

La pelirrosa alzó la mirada, sorprendida.

-Ah, ohayo Neji¿cuándo has vuelto? -.

-Hace unos días, aún estoy desembalando mis cosas y recobrando la rutina -.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en China? -.

-Bien, sus técnicas son impresionantes, creo que podría gustarte si lo intentaras -.

-Nah, lo mío es la medicina occidental y ya bastante agobios paso para mantener mis notas altas como para meterme en otra rama más -.

-¿Elegiste ya tu especialidad? -.

-Cirugía, pero no sé si decantarme por cerebro, corazón o qué -.

-Ya lo decidirás, tienes tiempo -.

-Supongo… ¿has hablado ya con Lee? – preguntó Sakura, intentando olvidarse un poco de la carrera.

-Sí, me visitó junto con Naruto en cuanto llegué a casa – sonrió él levemente.

-¿Naruto? -.

-La nueva adquisición – asintió Neji – Es un chico sorprendente, creo recordar que Hinata-chan dijo que salías con él -.

-Bueno, es algo bastante informal, no se puede decir que seamos novios -.

-Casi mejor, así no te hará tanto daño -.

-¿Qué? – parpadeó Sakura.

-Debo irme, mi tutor me espera para que le informe de los conocimientos adquiridos durante mi viaje, dewa mata Sakura – dijo él, echando a andar.

-Espera, Neji¿qué has querido decir? -.

-Naruto no es para ti, Sakura -. La miró girando un poco la cabeza – Créeme, lo sé aunque no pueda explicartelo -.

Sakura volvió a dejarse caer en la silla mientras veía desaparecer al chico entre las estanterías. ¿Qué demonios había sido todo eso? Confundida, echó una ojeada al exterior pensando que quizás debía irse a casa, cuando localizó una cara familiar que la dejó de piedra; Sasuke apoyado indolentemente contra un árbol, como si esperase algo. En lo que Sakura tardó en reaccionar, una chica y dos chicos se acercaron al Uchida; ella de cabello rojo y gafas que ocultaban su expresión, ellos uno de pelo corto teñido de plateado y sonrisa socarrona y el otro grandote de pelo castaño, hablaron un instante y se marcharon los cuatro juntos.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando? -. Gritó mentalmente Sakura.

A escasa distancia de allí, en la misma TODAI, Lee recibía una curiosa llamada.

-Moshi moshi... ah, Naruto-kun, qué... ¿ropa¿qué te ha...? vale, ya voy -.

El chico cogió su mochila de deportes y fue a una determinada zona de los jardines llena de árboles y arbustos.

-Lee, aquí -.

-¿Naruto-kun? -.

Desde uno de los setos, Naruto le llamaba desesperadamente, cuando Lee se acercó pudo descubrir el por qué.

-Hay que disfrutar de la primavera de la vida Naruto-kun, pero pasearse por el campus con unas gafas de sol por única vestimenta me parece excesivo -.

-Deja de decir idioteces y dame la ropa -.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -.

-Venganza, eso es lo que ha pasado, pero yo voy a idear otra más gorda, hasta saldremos en los periódicos si hace falta dattebayo –. Naruto parecía fuera de control – El cabronazo ni se ha manchado las manos, ha enviado a sus gorilas a realizar el trabajo sucio, será cobarde -.

-No me entero de nada -.

-Sasuke-teme, se ha vengado del puñetazo que le di el otro día, me han asaltado en las duchas del gimnasio para luego dejarme aquí tirado en pelotas -.

-¿Uchida-kun? -. Lee se rascó la cabeza más confundido aún - ¿Desde cuando conoces tú a Uchida-kun?-.

-Aún ni he comido, vamos al gimnasio a por mi mochila y luego a por un buen tazón de ramen y te lo explico -.

-¿Y desde cuando te gusta tanto el ramen? -.

-¡Hmpf! -.

Naruto, una vez recuperadas sus pertenencias y parte de su dignidad, cogió el móvil.

-Kiba... sí, podéis venir a mi casa a ver el partido de béisbol, pero te llamaba por otra cosa... necesito ayuda para una venganza... más bien poner en ridículo... ¿Shikamaru? ...ya sé que es un genio pero ¿conseguirás que nos ayude? ...hum, supongo... tengo aquí a Lee y seguro que Gaara también nos echa una mano... Shino es más difícil de convencer que Shikamaru... ¿contra quién? Pues se trata de Sasuke... sí, el mismo... te contaré los detalles esta tarde... ¡bye! -.

-Naruto-kun¿qué pretendes? – preguntó Lee.

-Oh, nada del otro mundo – sonrisa de perversidad absoluta.

Tres días después, sábado por la tarde, Sasuke sale de su casa para coger la moto e irse a trabajar; sólo que, al abrir la puerta de su garaje, encuentra un pequeño problema: su flamante Honda completamente desmontada hasta la última tuerca.

-Le mato, esta vez le mato -.

Lunes por la mañana, Naruto sale de entrenar y recoge su mochila para ir a ducharse. Agua caliente, empieza a enjabonarse el pelo tarareando una canción, hasta que nota un pequeño problema, el supuesto jabón se queda como un ladrillo dejando sus manos pegadas al pelo. Bramido de furia que hace retumbar todas las instalaciones deportivas.

Restaurante "Madam Fu", jueves por la tarde, mientras un rapado Naruto y Gaara entretienen con su encanto personal a la encargada, Kiba, Shino y Lee husmean en el registro de pedidos hasta dar con el de Uchida Sasuke. Shino llama por teléfono, es el nº23, Shikamaru y Chouji que se han colado en cocina gracias a los contactos del segundo, buscan la caja y echan un líquido sobre los deliciosos tomates rellenos. Pocas horas después los tomates están ante Sasuke, que da buena cuenta de ellos a la hora de cenar con el resultado de pasarse toda la noche y parte del día siguiente viviendo en el baño por la diarrea y maldiciendo el nombre de cierto rubio.

Y así fueron transcurriendo los días, entre venganzas por parte de uno y otro bando, hasta que llegaron las Navidades.

OooO

-Creo que mamá sale con alguien -.

Naruto dejó su libro sobre psicología analítica para mirar a su hermano.

-¿Qué? -.

-Lo que he dicho, creo que mamá tiene un ligue – repitió John, sin dejar de teclear en su portátil.

Ambos estaban en el salón, uno con sus estudios y el otro con su trabajo, pero compartiendo unos dulces de pan de arroz rellenos de trufa, fresa y nata. Naruto tomó uno con aire pensativo.

-¿Por qué crees que está con alguien¿Has visto al tío? -.

-No exactamente, pero la he escuchado hablar por teléfono un par de veces y pone esa cara de tonta enamorada que tenía cuando papá le regalaba flores por sorpresa -.

-Pues vaya -.

-Hace dos semanas que no como con ella, así que debe ser algo serio -. John le miró por encima de sus gafas – Te lo he contado para que no montes un drama cuando ella nos lo diga -.

-¿Y si le preguntamos? – propuso Naruto.

-Veo que sigues saltándote la página del diccionario que empieza con "sutilidad" -.

-Algún día tendrá que soltar prenda, sobre todo si quiere traerle a cenar -.

-Tú llevas con Sakura más de cuatro meses y no la has traído -.

-Tampoco voy a su casa, a ninguno nos apetece una relación demasiado absorbente -.

-Es decir, que poco más o menos que es tu amiga con derecho a roce -.

-Supongo... -. Naruto cogió otro bollito – Apenas quedan un par de semanas para Navidad. Será extraño -.

-Y divertido – sonrió John – El abuelo estará unos días con nosotros. Quizás mamá nos presente a su amigo antes de las fiestas y también se apunte a la cena -.

-Lo dicho, extraño -.

El sonido de la puerta cortó la conversación de los hermanos.

-Tadaima – canturreó su madre, asomándose al salón – Tengo que contaros algo -.

-Si es lo del tío con el que sales, ya lo sabemos – replicó Naruto, despreocupadamente.

La cabeza de John colisionó contra la mesa. Akari rió abochornada.

-No era eso, pero ya que lo comentas, sí, es cierto, pero quería asegurarme de que iba para largo antes de contaros nada -.

-Tranquila mamá, tú diviértete -.

-Te has vuelto un viva la vida, hermanito, casi peor que en tus tiempos mozos de instituto barriobajero – medio bromeó John.

-Fue a hablar el que se fugó de casa casi medio año por irse de gira con los pardillos esos a tocar en antros de mala muerte -.

-No les llames pardillos, Dusk Warriors no se lo merece, éramos buenos -.

-Eras bueno, los otros no valían nada -. Naruto se zampó otro bollito – Por cierto, mamá, cuéntanos algo de ese tipo¿es de la embajada? -.

-Ahm, no -.

-¿Entonces? -.

-Justamente tiene que ver con la cena de Navidad, tiene dos hijos y pensábamos que sería bueno cenar todos juntos -.

-¿Y el abuelo? – inquirió John.

-Vendrá a comer otro día, dijo que tenía planes -.

-Ya, todos conocemos sus planes -.

-¿Cómo se llama? Venga, dilo, me muero de curiosidad mamá – insistió el pequeño de los hermanos.

-Uchida Itachi -.

El grito de Naruto fue tal como para activar todos los sismógrafos de la zona de Tokyo.

-Hay más de ocho millones de japoneses¿por qué tienes que salir con él? – protestó de manera desesperada.

-Sé que te atropelló, no hay excusa, es normal que... -. Akari se sentía culpable, sabía que su hijo reaccionaría así.

-¡No es por él, es por el capullo de su hijo! -. Naruto casi tira la silla al levantarse – Como lo conviertas en mi hermanastro, reniego de la familia -.

-Naruto, no seas egoísta – intervino John – Uchida-san es perfecto para mamá, aunque comparto tu opinión del canijo ese con aires prepotentes -.

-Si queréis puedo anular lo de la cena, aún no lo habíamos decidido del todo -.

-No – gruñó Naruto – A ti te hace ilusión lo de la cena, así que la haremos -.

Akari abrazó a su hijo, estrujándolo de la manera en que sólo una madre puede hacerlo, y él rió de forma traviesa.

-Así me ahorro el regalo de navidad -.

-Baka – collejazo por parte de su hermano mayor.

**OooO**

El día siguiente era el último de clase antes de las vacaciones navideñas. Naruto había quedado con algunos compañeros para merendar y, luego, tenía que ir al Centro a hacer algunas compras, encargos de su madre para la fiesta al modo americano que andaba maquinando en la cocina.

Salió de la facultad conversando con sus compañeros de clase, comentando los planes de cada uno. El cielo nublado amenazaba tormenta, posiblemente nieve. Naruto sonrió, le gustaba la nieve, si caía la suficiente podría ir con su tabla a deslizarse por las colinas de las afueras de Tokyo.

-Mirad a ese -.

-Está bueno -.

-A vosotras os pone cualquier tío con pinta de delincuente -.

-Estás celoso, Shiro -.

-¡Ni de coña! -.

Risas. Naruto miró hacia donde señalaban sus colegas y su estómago se contrajo; empezaba a odiar los abrigos de cuero y las Honda. El motorista frunció el ceño al verle y le hizo un gesto para que se acercase. Era la primera vez que se veían cara a cara desde lo del Hidden Village, aún con todos los sabotajes de por medio.

-¿Conoces a ese chico, Naruto-kun? -.

-Por desgracia, sí – suspiró el rubio –, y no te lo recomiendo, Sasame. Creo que tendremos que posponer esa merienda. Que paséis buenas fiestas, bye -.

Los otros se despidieron y siguieron su camino, aunque echando miradas curiosas hacia atrás de vez en cuando y haciendo comentarios entre ellos.

-Sasuke-teme, qué sorpresa encontrarte cual vampiro extraviado a las puertas de la uni, creí que te derretirías a la luz del día -.

-Menos coñas, sobre todo después de tus últimas perrerías -.

-Tú tampoco te has quedado atrás – refunfuñó Naruto – Pero sospecho que no has venido por el placer de mi compañía¿qué quieres? -.

-¿Sabías que tu madre está saliendo con mi padre? – preguntó Sasuke.

-Sí, pero creo que tú te has enterado hace poco – sonrisita zorruna.

-No parece molestarte que estén liados -.

-Bueno, tu padre no me cae mal, hay tipos peores por ahí, por ejemplo... tú -.

-Gracias, dobe – sonrisa prepotente – Ni te imaginas lo que me agrada que digas que no me parezco a él -.

Naruto se mosqueó, pero enseguida supo con lo que contraatacar.

-Si no sabías que salían, entonces tampoco sabes lo de la cena de Navidad -.

-¿El qué? – inquirió el moreno, la curiosidad superando al orgullo.

-Tu familia y la mía cenarán juntas esa noche, en "mi" casa -.

-¿Qué? -.

Algo en la expresión de Sasuke le dijo a Naruto que aquella noticia, más que fastidiarle, le había dolido.

-No es tan malo, mi madre hará una cena típica americana con pavo y tarta de manzana casera – dijo el rubio, intentando suavizar su anterior comentario.

-Tú no puedes entenderlo -. Subió de un ágil movimiento a la moto, pero Naruto le agarró del brazo.

-Entonces explícamelo -.

-Déjame en paz –. Sasuke se zafó con un gesto brusco.

-No -. El rubio se puso delante de la moto, sujetando el manillar – La gente no es adivina y no puedo saber lo que pasa por esa cabezota tuya por ciencia infusa -.

Los oscuros ojos le miraron con fastidio.

-No necesito que nadie se inmiscuya en mis asuntos, además, no pienso ir a esa cena -. Se enfundó el casco – Y aparta si no quieres que te atropelle -.

-¿Por qué has venido a buscarme entonces? – protestó Naruto, sin moverse – Eres un hipócrita Sasuke, eso, o ni tú mismo sabes lo que quieres -.

La Honda arrancó con un sonido profundo y vibrante.

-Quería verte -.

Aquello dejó por completo descolocado a Naruto. Sasuke aprovechó para darle un empujón que le mandó al suelo, dejando vía libre. Desde la fría acera, el rubio observó como la moto se perdía entre el abundante tráfico. "Quería verte", esa maldita frase pronunciada a media voz le había dejado más fuera de combate que cualquier golpe físico, lo que, sumado al recuerdo de aquel beso robado y la noche del Hi-Vi, bastaba para crear una maraña de creciente confusión. No entendía a Sasuke y mucho menos entendía las emociones que el moreno despertaba en él, una profunda rabia y frustración que subía desde su estómago hasta nublarle la cabeza.

Sacó el móvil y buscó en la agenda hasta dar con el número de su madre.

-¿Mamá? ... sí, no pasa nada, quería pedirte algo... no es dinero, malpensada... el teléfono de Uchida-san... asuntos personales y no, no le voy a amenazar de muerte si te toca... vale, ya te lo explicaré... yo también te quiero... ja ne -. Colgó y tecleó el nuevo número - ¿Uchida-san? Soy Naruto... ¿podríamos hablar tomando un café?... no es por mi madre, ella está muy contenta y me alegro... sí, Sasuke... ha venido a mi facultad y hemos discutido otra vez, quisiera preguntarle algunas cosas para ver si consigo entender por qué es un capullo frío y egocéntrico... le espero allí entonces, y gracias... dewa mata -.

Naruto se puso en pie y, mochila al hombro, se encaminó a la cafetería donde esperaría la llegada del prestigioso fiscal japonés. Era pequeña y acogedora y, como le prometió Itachi, servían un delicioso chocolate caliente. Una media después, el prestigioso abogado llegó al local y pidió lo mismo que el rubio pero acompañado con bizcocho.

-Siento el retraso, Naruto-kun -.

-No se preocupe, entiendo que está ocupado y yo le he llamado de improviso; además, como de costumbre me he perdido y he tardado casi dos horas en llegar, así que no he esperado mucho, jejeje -.

Itachi tomó asiento y dio un sorbo a la taza con esa desconcertante falta de emociones.

-Tú dirás -.

-No sé ni por donde empezar – refunfuñó Naruto - ¿Sasuke siempre ha sido tan desagradable? -.

-No, era un niño encantador, pero la adolescencia no le sentó bien – suspiró Itachi –, y el divorcio tampoco ayudó. De todas formas, él y yo nunca hemos congeniado, quizás porque nos parecemos mucho más de lo que a Sasuke le gustaría; a ambos nos cuesta demostrar lo que pasa por nuestra cabeza y no es raro que los que nos rodean malinterpreten nuestros actos o palabras. En mi trabajo es una ventaja, pero a nivel cotidiano es un problema -.

-Se ha mosqueado pero a base de bien cuando le he dicho lo de la cena de Navidad, casi parecía algo personal -.

-Supuse que reaccionaría así -. El hombre tomó un trozo de bizcocho y lo dejó flotando en el chocolate – El divorcio fue hace ocho años, pero mi ex mujer siempre ha venido por estas fechas para celebrar la Navidad en familia -.

-¿Por qué no viene esta vez? – preguntó Naruto, sin tapujos.

-Cree que si desaparece del todo, sus hijos mayores podrán seguir adelante -.

-Me he perdido -.

Itachi levantó su gélida mirada del chocolate.

-Nuestros hijos se quedaron conmigo por los estudios y el trabajo, pero mi mujer ha tenido otro con su actual marido -.

-Ah, ya -. Naruto se quedó pensativo – Me imagino que fue un palo para Sasuke. Mi padre sigue en EEUU y, con suerte, sólo me mandarán con él un mes en verano. Los divorcios son un asco -.

-Sobre todo para los hijos – asintió Itachi.

-Pero creo que su ex mujer se equivoca, aunque ya no estén casados ella sigue siendo la madre de Sasuke, si le aparta de esa forma sólo le hará más daño – opinó el rubio – Casi me atropella por su culpa, así que le exigiré una compensación -.

-¿Qué? -.

-¿Puede darme el número de su ex mujer? Por cierto¿vive en Tokyo? -.

-Vive con su nuevo marido en un pueblecito de Fukui -.

-¿Está lejos? -.

-Relativamente -.

-¿Me va a dar el teléfono, Itachi? -.

El abogado quedó pensativo, sorprendido por la energía y desparpajo del muchacho. Observó aquellos radiantes ojos azules, cargados de determinación, esperanza y una innata alegría, hacía mucho que no encontraba a alguien vacío de maldad.

-Supongo que no hará ningún mal -. Sacó una tarjeta y apuntó por detrás un nombre además del número.

-Hashimoto Yukiko – leyó Naruto – Perfecto, arigato Itachi -.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? -.

-Organizar una fiesta de Navidad inolvidable¡ja ne! -.

-Pero... -.

No tenía caso, el hiperactivo chico había salido ya por la puerta de la cafetería. Itachi dio otro sorbo a su delicioso chocolate y sonrió, por algún motivo desconocido confiaba ciegamente en Naruto, intuía que si el rubio se proponía algo lo conseguiría contra viento y marea, y su intuición nunca fallaba.

La campanilla de la puerta volvió a sonar y una presencia se paró junto a Itachi.

-¿Te parece bonito? Yo devanándome los sesos y tú tan tranquilo tomando chocolate -.

-Tenía que hablar con alguien y éste es un lugar tranquilo – alzó la mirada -, siéntate y tómate algo Kisame, yo invito -.

El hombre con aspecto de ejecutivo agrió más el gesto, acentuando más las arrugas de un rostro marcado por las preocupaciones y su aire de animal de presa.

-A mí no me gusta esa porquería, aunque no le haré ascos a un café, y deja de llamarme Kisame -.

-No es un mal apodo -.

-Lo dice el que es llamado sexy-kun por las secretarias – gruñó Kisame, ocupando el lugar donde estaba Naruto hasta hacía escasos minutos, dejando una carpeta sobre la mesa.

-¿Algo nuevo? -. Itachi la alcanzó y empezó a ojear documentos.

-Nada… estamos jugando a algo muy peligroso, Itachi-san, sobre todo tú -.

-Lo sé, pero creo que he encontrado la baza que nos hacía falta para ganar -.

-Explícate -.

-¿No has visto salir a un chico rubio de la cafetería? -.

-Hum, creo que sí, ha pasado por mi lado a la carrera, casi me arrolla -.

-Se llama Naruto-kun y ya es un jugador más, sólo hay que hacer que sirva a nuestros intereses -.

-¿Quién es? – preguntó Kisame, curioso.

-El hijo de la embajadora estadounidense -.

Kisame se llevó una mano a los ojos.

-Estás loco -.

-Sé lo que me hago y Naruto-kun es la pieza que faltaba para poner en marcha nuestros planes -. Itachi miró una vez más los papeles entre sus manos.

-A veces da miedo la forma en la que eres capaz de jugar con las vidas de otras personas sin siquiera despeinarte -.

Itachi no dijo nada, sólo le dedicó una escalofriante mirada de aquellos rasgados ojos negros carentes de emoción.

**OooO**

Naruto se miró en el espejo y terminó de despeinarse un poco el pelo. El despertador marcaba las ocho de la tarde, así que los invitados no tardarían en llegar. Frunció el ceño cuando sus ojos tropezaron con la tarjeta encima se su escritorio, la misma que Itachi le diera, la misma que decía en grandes letras rojas _Akatsuki Abogados_. Lo primero era solucionar lo de Sasuke, ya vendrían más adelante otras preocupaciones.

En el salón habían desplegado la mesa para dar cabida a nueve personas, con la vajilla de lujo y un bonito centro de mesa. John, elegante como él solo con su traje color chocolate, estaba colocando algunos aperitivos ya sobre el mantel blanco.

-Mamá¿te ayudo? – preguntó Naruto, asomándose al territorio prohibido que era la cocina.

-No hace falta -. Akari lucía un cantoso delantal rosa sobre el vestido azul de gala – Has adornado la casa tu solito durante los últimos días, qué menos que ocuparnos nosotros de la cena -.

-¿De verdad no te importa todo lo que he planificado? -.

La mujer le dio un beso en la frente y le entregó una bandeja con canapés.

-Eres la persona más generosa que conozco, nunca intentaría cambiar semejante don, cariño -.

-Mamá, no digas esas cosas, que ya no soy un crío – protestó Naruto, rojo como un pimiento.

-Mi crío – rió Akari – Lleva eso a la mesa -.

Poco después el timbre del apartamento anunciaba el comienzo de la fiesta.

-Ya abro yo – gritó Naruto, alcanzando el telefonillo - ¿Sí? -.

-¿La familia Kishimoto? -.

-Hai, suban -.

Minutos después, una pareja y un niño emergieron del ascensor ataviados con los tradicionales y elegantes yukata y kimono. La vida pasada de Naruto volvió a taladrarle el cerebro, mostrando rostros y situaciones, y le fue realmente difícil mantener la compostura cuando los tres llegaron ante la puerta del apartamento. Esas dos personas en particular habían marcado profundamente su existencia, una historia trágica a la que parecía concedérsele una segunda oportunidad.

-Bienvenidos –. Contempló aquellas caras, distintas y, a la vez, familiares – Soy Kishimoto Naruto -.

-Es un placer, Naruto-kun, yo soy Yukiko, mi esposo Zabuza y mi hijo, Obito -.

-Pasad, por favor -.

Mientras su madre y John saludaban a los recién llegados, Naruto se reponía del impacto emocional, de la parte de sí mismo que deseaba lanzarse a abrazar a aquella mujer y darle las gracias por no matar cuando era su obligación.

-Naruto¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó Akari, preocupada.

-Sí, no es nada -.

-Pasemos al salón, allí podremos seguir conversando – dijo John, que mirando al tímido niño de ocho años añadió – Hay dulces que no puedes comprar en Japón¿quieres probar uno? -.

Obito asintió, pero no se despegó de su padre.

-Desconfía mucho de los desconocidos, no se lo tenga en cuenta – dijo Zabuza.

Yukiko quedó rezagada junto con Naruto y, aprovechando la relativa privacidad, abrazó suavemente al muchacho. Él devolvió el gesto con la misma intensidad, notando como algunas lágrimas escapaban a su control.

-Gracias por preocuparte por Sasuke – dijo con dulzura.

-No me las dé, digamos que así pago una deuda de hace mucho tiempo -.

La mujer le apartó y recibió aquella brillante mirada azul con un escalofrío, una sensación de deja vú profunda y emotiva, muy parecida a lo que sintió cuando conoció a Zabuza.

-Todo está bien ahora – sonrió ella, feliz sin saber por qué.

-Sí, lo está, pero vamos, tiene que probar lo que ha preparado mi madre, Yukiko-san -.

Se sentaron a la mesa y pronto la conversación fue muy animada, nada de incomodidad entre Akari y Yukiko. Zabuza y John empezaron hablando de lo curiosas que eran unas u otras costumbres dependiendo del país, aunque terminaron en el omnipresente tema de los deportes. Naruto cogió en brazos a Obito y organizó sobre el mantel una mini batalla de canapés para entretenerle; escuchaba a medias a su madre y a Yukiko, disfrutando del cálido e instintivo sentimiento de cariño que le inspiraba aquella mujer de expresión dulce.

El timbre volvió a sonar, cortando la charla y creando una evidente sensación de tensión.

-Yo abro – dijo Naruto – Y que nadie se preocupe, si alguien se pone más tonto de lo normal lo arreglo de un collejazo -.

-Nada, que lo de la sutilidad no le entra ni tatuado – bromeó John, arrancando algunas risas.

El rubio trotó hasta la puerta y esperó a que los otros tres invitados subiesen, por eso frunció el ceño cuando sólo contó dos.

-¿Y Sasuke? – preguntó impaciente - ¿Dónde está? -.

-No quiso venir, le he llamado pero tiene el móvil desconectado – dijo Itachi con su habitual estoicismo – Este es mi hijo mayor, Kakashi -.

-Así que tú eres el tan renombrado Naruto -.

-Kakashi ¿tienes coche? – saltó Naruto a bocajarro, no demasiado sorprendido de que su antiguo sensei fuese el hermano mayor de Sasuke, empezaba a acostumbrarse a los reencuentros y a las extrañas relaciones de parentesco que ahora ataban a sus viejos conocidos.

-Abajo -.

-Bien, nos vamos a por el cazurro de tu hermano, enseguida volvemos -.

Así Naruto arrastró a Kakashi hasta el coche, dejando un perplejo, aunque hierático, Itachi a sus espaldas.

-¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en ayudar a mi ototo? – preguntó Kakashi, conduciendo por las más que concurridas calles debido a las fiestas.

-Cosas del karma y de la dislexia que sufre el destino ¡yo que sé! – espetó Naruto, removiéndose nervioso en el asiento – Pero sé que si no hago esto no me quedaré tranquilo -.

-Sin duda eres sorprendente, como dijo mi padre -.

-Un entrometido, según otros -.

Kakashi siguió conduciendo, sin estresarse y cierto aire distraído que le resultaba tremendamente familiar a su copiloto.

-¿Te gusta Sasuke? -.

-¿¡Neeeeeeeh!? -. Berrido característico de sorpresa made in Naruto que casi deja sordo a su improvisado chofer.

-Sólo era una pregunta – dijo Kakashi – Porque sabrás que es gay¿no? -.

-Lo sospechaba – respondió el rubio, recordando sus insinuaciones y el beso.

-¿Te molesta? -.

-No especialmente, mi mejor amigo en Los Ángeles era gay, mientras no me acosen no hay problema -.

-Entonces, habrá problemas -.

Naruto arrugó el ceño en un mudo gesto de protesta para diversión del peligris. El coche paró ante el edificio en el que vivía Sasuke.

-Espera aquí, yo me encargo de bajar a ese idiota – dijo el rubio.

-Estaré dando vueltas a la manzana, porque aquí no se puede aparcar, intenta no tardar mucho… y si decides quedarte dame un toque al móvil -.

Frustrado en su intento de estrangular a Kakashi por la ventanilla, Naruto entró en el destartalado portal y subió los escalones a la carrera, demasiado impaciente como para esperar al ascensor. Llamó al timbre y aporreó la puerta.

-¡Sasuke, abre! -.

Ninguna respuesta.

-¡Sé que estás ahí, bastardo, Hinata me dijo que hoy no currabas¡Abre-ttebayo! -.

El sonido de un cerrojo. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un Sasuke, en vaqueros y camiseta, con expresión enojada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -.

-Venir a buscarte, así que ya estás poniéndote ropa de esa tan chula que tienes para acompañarme -. Naruto habló todo seguido, aunque apenas podía respirar por la carrera escaleras arriba.

-No me interesa asistir a una fantochada -.

Naruto clavó sus ojos azules en los oscuros del otro y, completamente serio, repitió sus palabras.

-Ven conmigo -.

Por algún motivo, Sasuke apartó su mirada y permaneció en silencio, como recapacitando.

-¿Por qué haces esto? – preguntó al fin.

-No lo sé – dijo el rubio y era verdad, no tenía ni idea de por qué buscaba la compañía del Uchida – Quizás es que no me gusta ver a nadie solo por estas fechas, ni siquiera a un bastardo como tú -.

-Necesitarás algo mejor que eso para convencerme de soportar a mi padre -.

-Te juro que merece la pena, además, siempre será más divertido que tragarse la telebasura¿no? -.

-... -.

Le estaba obligando a usar el armamento pesado, el problema es que usarlo desencadenaría unos irreversibles daños colaterales. Sabía que ahora el moreno tenía un punto débil, algo que captaría su interés.

-Estaré yo -.

-Dame cinco minutos -.

Sasuke desapareció dentro de su habitación, para regresar arreglado con sencillez: pantalón negro, camisa azul marino, bufanda roja y el abrigo de cuero. Naruto sonrió.

-Si veo que no me va el ambiente, me largo -.

-No te arrepentirás, te lo aseguro, incluso he conseguido un regalo para ti -.

-Ju, habrá que verlo -.

Una vez en la calle, vieron llegar el coche con Kakashi. Casi hubo que atar a Sasuke para que no cogiera la moto y entrase en el vehículo. Durante todo el trayecto, el moreno guardó un mutismo ejemplar mientras los otros dos no paraban de contarse batallitas.

-¿A qué te dedicas, Kakashi? -.

-Soy editor, me encargo de buscar nuevos talentos literarios y supervisar a alguno de nuestros mejores autores. Te parecerá muy aburrido -.

-No, sólo me imaginaba cómo harías para compaginar tu trabajo con tu manía de llegar tarde -.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? -.

-Se lo oí decir a tu padre… o quizás a mi madre… no sé, suelo ser despistado para esas cosas -.

-Tú quieres ser psicólogo¿ne? -.

-Sí, y ayudar a trastornados mentales -.

-Empieza por el que viaja en la parte de atrás -.

-No se deja -.

¡Plaf¡Plaf! Sendas collejas a conductor y copiloto.

-¡Eh, golpéate tú mismo si te aburres! –.

-Pues dejad de incluirme en vuestras estupideces - chilló Sasuke.

Eran pasadas las diez de la noche, cuando por fin llegaron a la residencia Kishimoto con el malhumorado fugitivo. John fue quien les abrió la puerta.

-Vaya, nunca dejarás de sorprenderme, hermanito -. Se giró y gritó al interior de la casa – Le han traído -.

Sasuke se asomó con curiosidad, escuchaba demasiadas voces, y entonces alguien entró en su campo de visión quebrando parcialmente su frialdad.

-¿Okasan? -.

-Me alegra verte Sasuke – Yukiko esbozó una de sus cálidas sonrisas -, has crecido mucho este último año; pero tú, Kakashi, sigues igual¿aún llegas tarde a todas partes? -.

-No a todas – protestó, dando un cariñoso achuchón a su madre.

Naruto tiró de John para dejar a solas a la madre y sus hijos, pero Kakashi fue con ellos.

-Necesitan hablar – explicó, entrando al salón.

-¡Ka-chan, Ka-chan! -.

El pequeño de ocho años corrió a abrazar al peligris de manera entusiasta, éste le cogió en brazos y le lanzó al aire arrancándole carcajadas.

-Eh, Obito, creces muy rápido, dentro de poco serás tú quien me lance a mí -.

-Claro que sí, soy muy fuerte, ya ayudo a otosan en el taller -.

-Lo intenta, aunque acaba más sucio que otra cosa – bromeó Zabuza.

Obito le miró ofendido, que se pusiera en duda su utilidad le molestaba.

Retiraron los platos de los aperitivos, para traer ensalada, puré, guarnición y un hermoso y dorado pavo. Fueron ocupando sillas, contemplando aquella exhibición culinaria.

-¡Es enorme! – exclamó Naruto - ¿Dónde lo has comprado? -.

-Lo mandó tu padre con los regalos -.

-No deberías haberlo aceptado – opinó John.

-Deja de protestar y trínchalo – ordenó Akari, plantando los instrumentos en manos de su hijo mayor.

-¿Eso ha cabido en el horno? – preguntó Yukiko, entrando en el salón seguida de un silencioso Sasuke.

El moreno echó una mirada de refilón a su padre y buscó asiento en la otra punta de la mesa. Itachi no pareció ni sorprendido ni ofendido por ello, en realidad su expresión no se inmutó en lo más mínimo.

-Sí, al principio yo también pensé que nunca acabaría de rellenarlo – rió Akari.

-¿Eso era un pájaro? -. Obito lo miraba alucinado – ¿Es un avestruz? -.

-Pues casi – sonrió Kakashi – No sabía que estos animales podían crecer tanto -.

-Lo importante es que huele estupendamente - añadió Itachi.

-Brindo por eso – dijo Zabuza.

Naruto sonrió satisfecho, había conseguido organizar una cena de Navidad como Dios manda: mucha gente comiendo comida casera, bebiendo y pasándolo bien. Cogió su copa para servirse más vino, pero alguien se le adelantó; Sasuke hizo las veces de escanciador, su expresión tranquila por primera vez desde que Naruto le conocía.

-Me alegra que seas un pesado, dobe – dijo en voz baja, acompañando el comentario de una pequeña sonrisa.

El rubio notó que su estómago se contraía con un agradable calor, pero prefirió achacárselo al vino antes que a las palabras del moreno.

La conversación fue volviéndose más amena, a medida que los asistentes cogían más confianza y también en proporción al alcohol ingerido. Naruto decidió que prefería ir al baño a despejarse un poco, antes que seguir presente mientras su madre le ponía en ridículo contando su primer día de colegio. El agua fría por la cara y la nuca fue una bendición, alzó la cabeza y topó con un rostro en el espejo.

-¡Joder! -. Se dio la vuelta – Ya podías avisar, casi me matas del susto -.

-Ju -. Sasuke se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Se puede saber qué quieres? -.

-Mi madre ha decidido sacar a relucir mi infancia y he optado por seguir tu ejemplo, la retirada estratégica -.

-O huída desesperada, según se mire – bromeó Naruto.

-Enséñame tu cuarto -.

-¿Qué? -. Tic nervioso en una ceja.

-Nunca he estado en la habitación de un chico americano – dijo Sasuke.

-No creo que se diferencie mucho de la de un japonés -.

-No lo sabré hasta que la vea -.

El rubio decidió capitular a proseguir con una conversación de besugos, de la que seguramente Sasuke saldría victorioso. Le hizo un gesto para que le acompañase y entraron en una de las habitaciones cerradas. Naruto dio la luz.

-Alé, ahí la tienes –.

Sasuke entró y observó aquel semi desorden. Había ropa tirada sobre la cama y la silla, libros y apuntes colmaban el escritorio junto a la pantalla del ordenador, trofeos en las estanterías con más libros, dvds, reproducciones de motos de carreras; las paredes que quedaban libres habían sido tapadas con posters, medallas y un tablón de corcho con recortes de periódico, fotos, notas. Tras curiosear un poco, se sentó en la cama con un álbum de fotos.

-Son mis amigos, o lo eran hace cuatro meses – dijo Naruto.

-¿Aún te arrepientes de haber venido a Japón? – preguntó Sasuke, pasando las páginas.

-No lo sé -. El rubio ocupó la silla – Si ahora me dieran a elegir entre regresar o quedarme es probable que me arrojase por un puente. Los de allí eran unos amigos geniales, pero aquí también he encontrado personas excepcionales -.

-¿Ésta era tu novia? -.

-A ver -. Naruto se sentó al lado de Sasuke para echar un vistazo a la foto en cuestión – Sí, es Alice; aunque no acabamos muy bien, me dejó tirado en cuanto se enteró que me mudaba a Japón -.

El Uchida examinó cada foto, haciendo ocasionales preguntas sobre la gente o los lugares, aunque Naruto explicaba cada una con pelos y señales, recordando las anécdotas que rodeaban cada imagen.

-Pudiste quedarte con tu padre, eres mayor de edad¿por qué dejaste que te arrastrarán hasta otro país? – inquirió Sasuke, dejando a un lado el álbum.

Punto delicado que aún no estaba preparado para tratar, así que sonrió y negó con un dedo.

-Es personal, nadie lo sabe, además no creo que cuatro meses de hacernos la vida imposible permita que te considere parte de mi círculo de confianza -.

-Vaya, así que hasta tú tienes secretos, empezaba a dudarlo con lo bocazas que eres -.

-Queda comprobado que no puedes hablar con alguien más de quince minutos sin insultarle, capullo -.

-No eres mejor que yo, dobe -.

-Pues yo creo que sí, baka, tú no dirías algo agradable aunque te fuera la vida en ello -.

Sonrisa perversa acompañada de una mano que rozó el rostro moreno. Naruto se quedó inmóvil¿qué demonios pretendía ese capullo egocéntrico?

-Recuerdo que dije que me gustaba tu pelo -. Deslizó sus dedos entre las hebras doradas, desencadenando un escalofrío por la espalda de su víctima.

-No me toques -. Naruto le apartó de un manotazo.

-¿Te resulta desagradable acaso? -.

-No se trata de eso -.

-¿Y de qué trata? -.

-Pues... -. ¿Desde cuando Sasuke estaba tan cerca? – Yo... no… -.

Parecía que su cerebro sólo era capaz de registrar aquellos ojos oscuros o la sensual boca tensada en una letal sonrisa. Asustado por el revoltijo de emociones que dominaban su cuerpo, se incorporó de golpe y salió de la habitación, pero no fue más allá. Apoyado en la pared, intentaba recuperar el control; sabía que no era la primera vez que reaccionaba de forma extraña ante Sasuke, pero tomar conciencia de haber estado a punto de dejarse besar por un chico era más de lo que podía tolerar. Su forma de vida, su educación, los ambientes por los que se había movido, todo en pleno chocaba contra la idea de relacionarse físicamente con alguien de su mismo sexo.

-Usuratonkachi -.

Naruto miró a Sasuke como si fuera un fantasma. Esa palabra... un insulto destinado sólo a él... un insulto que se convirtió en algo más, capaz de dar vida a su corazón y desgarrarlo por igual. Permaneció quieto, en pie gracias a la pared que le impedía caer; eran demasiadas cosas, demasiadas emociones, no podía asimilarlas.

-N-no te acerques -.

El moreno percibió la confusión y el miedo que irradiaba Naruto; resultaba fascinante como su humor podía variar en cuestión de segundos, la inacabable gama de expresiones de su rostro, la transparencia con la que se mostraba a ojos de los demás aunque no quisiera. Acortó la distancia entre ambos, hasta apoyar lentamente las manos a los lados de aquella cabeza rubia. Cuanto más le contemplaba, más cosas encontraba en él que le resultaban atractivas; como esa manera tan particular de mostrarse rebelde y vulnerable a la vez.

-¿Me tienes miedo? -.

Mirada desafiante de los ojos azules en medio de un mar de confusión.

-Nunca -.

-¿Y por qué huyes? -.

-No huyo… me aparto -.

-¿Por qué? -.

-Porque no me interesan los tíos -.

-Quizás no los tíos, pero te intereso yo – sonrisa divertida.

-Te lo tienes demasiado creído -. Naruto se lo quitó de encima de un empujón – Intento ser tu amigo y no uno de los muchos ligues que te llevas a la cama, pero veo que no eres capaz de captar la diferencia -.

Enojado, Sasuke le agarró de la pechera de la camiseta y atrapó sus labios en un beso violento. Naruto se revolvió en un intento por rechazarle, pero se vio sometido por fuerza y por el calor que subía desde su estómago nublando su mente. No supo cuando entreabrió la boca, ni cuando dejó de luchar contra Sasuke para aferrarse a él desesperadamente; no fue consciente de nada hasta que el moreno se apartó un poco para mirarle y, aturdido, se encontró anhelando otro beso.

-Tú tampoco captas la diferencia – musitó Sasuke, soltándole y regresando al salón.

Ni la pared fue suficiente, Naruto se deslizó hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, terriblemente mareado. ¿Qué había sido todo eso¿Otra manera cruel de burlarse¿De verdad estaba Sasuke interesado en él¿Y por qué demonios se había dejado besar de esa manera? Él no era gay, nunca, por nada del mundo. Pero entonces¿por qué los actos de Sasuke le trastornaban tanto?

**OooO**

**N. de A: **Sólo aclarar quién es Yukiko para quién no se haya dado cuenta, se trata de Haku, creo que es al único al que he cambiado de sexo y porque necesitaba conectarlo a Sasuke y Naruto de manera muy cercana, además es divertidísimo manejarlo así XD La llamé Yukiko porque yuki significa nieve y ko es el sufijo para nombres femeninos.

Se agradecen reviews n.n


	5. Haciendo las paces, declarando la guerra

**N. de A.: **Sí, soy una tardona insufrible, pero es que me cuesta pillar Internet el tiempo suficiente para actualizar, eso de tener que poner otra vez todos los guiones es un asco, aunque os regalo 20 pag para compensar.

Estamos en el capi 5, eso significa premio para mi review favorito, el problema es que me gustan tres XD, **Tifa, Hikaru no Yami, **y **May**, así que he decidido que las tres personas en cuestión me propongan algo que quieran (una escena dentro del fic, un oneshot, u otra cosa que se os ocurra) y ya decidiré qué hago al final.

Os recuerdo que encontraréis en mi profile los links a las canciones que meto en el fic. Disfrutad del capi y gracias por los reviews, me dan la vida.

**OooO**

**HACIENDO LAS PACES, DECLARANDO LA GUERRA**

-¿Qué tal tu cena de Navidad? -.

Naruto agradeció que Sakura estuviera centrada en los zapatos del escaparate y no en la cara de estreñimiento crónico que acababa de poner él. Definitivamente, no había sido buena idea salir con Sakura apenas tres días después del incidente; seguía terriblemente confuso, atrapado en la batalla campal que mantenía su escaso sentido común con sus sentimientos.

-Entretenida -.

-En mi casa siempre se juntan todos esos parientes a los que no ves en todo el año, no le encuentro la gracia, la verdad -. La pelirrosa se colocó la bufanda - ¿Cuántos erais en tu casa? -.

-Nueve, vinieron unos amigos – dijo Naruto, evasivo – Fue divertido ver a mi hermano compitiendo al Para-para -.

-En Nochevieja saldremos, aunque aún no sabemos si por Roppongi o Shinjuku -.

-Siempre estamos en Roppongi y Shinjuku, podríamos ir a otro sitio -.

-Cierto -.

Sakura le sonrió antes de rodearle el cuello con los brazos y darle un profundo beso. Naruto vio aterrado como la imagen de Sasuke se abría paso en su cerebro de forma involuntaria, junto con el torrente de caóticas emociones que desencadenó el intenso contacto con aquella boca.

-¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó la chica, extrañada por la tensión de su novio.

-No lo sé -.

-Ocurre algo – decidió Sakura – Hace semanas que estás raro, apenas me llamas y la mayor parte del tiempo que pasamos juntos parece que estés en otro sitio. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, para lo que sea, y me molesta mucho que no me cuentes lo qué te pasa -.

Con su usual aire despistado, Naruto se rascó la cabeza.

-¿Estás enamorada de mí? -.

-¿Eh¿A qué viene eso? -.

-Tú contesta -.

-Bueno, no sé, en cierta forma, aunque no es buena idea pedirme en matrimonio – bromeó ella ante la rara seriedad del chico.

-Bésame otra vez -.

Sakura frunció el ceño, pero obedeció para saber a dónde conducía todo aquello. Naruto intentó corresponderla mas fue en vano, la emoción que la chica despertaba en él no se acercaba ni de lejos a la que provocaba Sasuke. Era como comparar una suave lluvia de primavera con una tormenta tropical. Frustrado, Naruto soltó una retahíla de tacos que hizo a algunos transeúntes mirarle escandalizado.

-¡Naruto! – le regañó Sakura, tapándole la boca con una mano – Ya vale. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? -.

-Que creo que no estoy enamorado de ti – renegó.

-Ah, vaya -. Por mucho que Sakura hubiese dicho que su relación no era tan importante, lo cierto es que aquello le habían dolido, más de lo que imaginó que lo haría; las palabras de Neji volvieron a ella con espantosa crudeza – Bueno, tampoco hace falta que te enojes, tú no decides de quien te enamoras.

-Pero yo quiero estar enamorado de ti, lo otro es demasiado complicado, no, imposible -.

-¿Acaso te gusta alguien? -.

-No estoy seguro -.

-Hoy no pareces estar seguro de nada -.

-Es que es… raro -.

-Si es una de las chicas del grupo no pasa nada; ¿es Hinata?, a ella le gustaste desde el principio, eso explicaría por qué estás tan extraño; no me enfadaré ni intentaré defenestrarla, por muchas batallitas que te hayan contado los descerebrados de tus amigos, ni tampoco Gaara -.

-Eso es lo peor -.

-¿Que sea del grupo¿Que la defenestre? -. La pelirrosa cada vez se sentía más confusa.

-No, el problema es que… yo… verás… se trata de un chico –. Lo último lo dijo tan bajito que casi ni se escuchó, pero para Sakura la frase se había iluminado con grandes letras de neón en su cerebro.

-¿¡Es que todo el mundo en esta puñetera ciudad es gay!? – chilló histérica.

Naruto se puso completamente rojo al convertirse en centro de todas las miradas de la gente.

-No soy gay -.

-Ya, acabas de decir que te gusta un tío – gruñó la pelirrosa.

-Sí -.

-¡Eres un maldito gay, joder! -.

-Pero a mí me siguen gustando las chicas, él es el único tío que me llama la atención -.

-Entonces eres un bisexual muy raro -.

-Entiendo que estés enfadada, pero agradecería que no chillaras tanto -.

-Chillaré lo que me dé la gana, tengo derecho después que los últimos tres tíos con los que he estado de forma más o menos seria han acabado resultando que son gays o bisexuales -.

-¿Tres¿No era sólo Sasuke? -.

Tal cual hizo el comentario, Naruto se dio cuenta que había metido la pata hasta el fondo del abismo. Se llevó las manos a la boca en un acto reflejo, mientras la expresión de Sakura se volvía gélida.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar, parece que me estoy perdiendo importantes capítulos de tu vida, "cariñín" – dicho esto, le agarró del brazo y le arrastró hacia una parada de autobús.

-Sa-sakura-chan¿dónde vamos? -.

-A mi casa, no hay nadie y podré despotricar a gusto; y tú me vas a explicar con lujo de detalles cómo es que sabes lo de Sasuke y cual es el tío del que te has enamorado -.

-No estoy enamorad… -.

-¡Pues que te mola, me da igual, joder!

El viaje en autobús lo hicieron en un tenso silencio, conscientes que si empezaban a hablar la mitad de Tokyo se enteraría de su vida privada. Una vez en casa de la pelirrosa, ella se aseguró concienzudamente que no hubiera nadie por los alrededores antes de sentar a Naruto en el sofá y someterle al tercer grado.

-Habla -.

-Eto, Sakura-chan, es que me da vergüenza -.

Puñetazo sobre la mesa que la partió por la mitad. Naruto se hundió entre los cojines, aterrado; sabía que Sakura también había practicado artes marciales, pero no que conservase esa espantosa potencia destructiva de su vida anterior.

-Habla – repitió ella en tono ominoso.

-Sasuke, es Sasuke -.

-¿Sasuke¿Mi Sasuke? -.

-Sí – gimoteó el rubio, parapetado detrás de un almohadón.

-Ahora es cuando me cuentas la historia desde el principio, para que yo entienda desde cuando demonios conoces tú a Sasuke y cómo has acabado colado por él -.

-Es un poco largo de contar y… -.

-¡Pues resume! -.

Casi tres horas después, Naruto terminó de relatarle todo lo sucedido desde que pisara Japón cuatro meses atrás, incluso el asunto de la reencarnación pero omitiendo la existencia de Kyuubi.

-Sé que parece una estupidez, pero todo es cierto, lo juro – concluyó Naruto – Ni siquiera yo sé cómo he pasado de intentar ayudarle para acabar con el problema kármico a… a… "eso" -.

-Y Sasuke intenta seducirte – dijo Sakura, procurando digerir el torrente de información.

-Sí, pero no tengo ni idea de si soy un capricho exótico en su lista de conquistas, o si es algo más -.

-No cedas – dijo la pelirrosa, sin su anterior agresividad – Sasuke estará interesado en ti mientras no te consiga, si caes en su juego no conseguirás sacarle del Hi-Vi. Lo sé por propia experiencia; él seguirá hundido en la mierda y tú saldrás herido -.

Naruto contempló extrañado a su nueva ex amiga con derecho a roce.

-¿Estás enfadada? -.

-Más bien desilusionada – sonrió sin mucho entusiasmo – Parezco gafada con las relaciones -.

-Oi¿quién era ese tercero del que hablabas? -.

Sakura le golpeó en broma con un cojín.

-Eres un cotilla, pero supongo que como me has confiado todos tus secretos mereces que te lo diga -. Clavó sus ojos verdes en la mesa destrozada – Sasuke se llevó a Gaara a la cama porque yo lo había hecho la semana anterior en un intento por darle celos¿encantadora situación, verdad? Al final, el único perjudicado fue el propio Gaara; lleva casi dos años alejado de malos vicios y, sin embargo, Hinata no termina por confiar en él -.

-Menudo culebrón -.

De repente, Sakura se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre el sofá y miró inquisitivamente a Naruto.

-¿Cuál es tu plan de ataque? -.

-¿Qué? -. Parpadeó el rubio.

-Vamos¿no me digas que no has trazado ningún plan para conquistar a Sasuke? -.

-Pues no -.

La joven sacudió la cabeza.

-Así no se puede ir por la vida, Naruto, y mucho menos si intentas enfrentarte al Hidden Village, son gente muy peligrosa. Es un lugar donde, si tienes dinero, puedes comprar cualquier cosa que desees. Las muchachas buscan a hombres con quienes ejercer el Enko y obtener los fondos para sus estudios o sus caprichos, también la consumición de cualquier tipo de alucinógeno o droga, o peticiones mucho más escabrosas -. Quedó un momento pensativa – Lo ideal sería que quedases con Sasuke durante el día, lejos de los ambientes que él frecuenta -.

-¿Quieres que yo le llame? -.

-Afirmativo -.

-Antes muerto – gruñó él.

-Pues como no tomes tú la iniciativa, después del desplante que le has hecho ya te puedes despedir de volver a verle. Otra cosa no, pero si algo caracteriza a Sasuke es su orgullo y tú lo has pisoteado -.

Naruto se armó con una infantil expresión de mosqueo.

-¿Qué tal si le mando una nota a través de Hinata? -.

-Hum, vale, cualquier cosa con tal de que quedéis -.

-Te lo estás pasando bomba – le acusó.

-Ya que he perdido a mi "amigo con derecho a roce", deja que al menos me divierta un poco – sonrió divertida – Yo fui la que juntó a Tenten con Lee, así que estás hablando con una experta. Toda la suerte que no tengo para mí misma, la tengo a la hora de buscarle pareja a los demás -.

-Das miedo -.

-Toma, el teléfono. Llama a Hinata y que te consiga una cita con Sasuke. Es importante que hagáis las paces antes que a él se le reconcentre el enfado, luego no hay quien le baje los humos -.

-Sakura-chan -.

-¿Qué? -.

-Arigato -. Naruto le apartó el flequillo de la frente y le dio un cariñoso beso.

Ella abandonó su pose de celestina en pie de guerra, sonriendo de manera agridulce antes de echarse a llorar. Naruto la abrazó, sintiéndose realmente culpable por hacer pasar ese mal trago a la chica y es que, si no fuera por Sasuke, sabía que habría llegado a amarla más que a nadie.

Ninguno escuchó el sonido de la puerta de la calle, ni tampoco se percartaron de la intrusión hasta que un bramido les taladró los tímpanos.

-¡Tú, suelta a mi hija! -.

Naruto se apartó de un salto de Sakura, justo a tiempo de evitar un bolso estampado a toda potencia contra el sofá, y descubrió la terrible presencia de Tsunade; se encogió detrás del almohadón de sólo imaginar la somanta palos que le iban a llover.

-¿Mamá? -.

La rubia doctora enganchó de la pechera del jersey a Naruto y le obligó a levantarse, aunque así él le sacase media cabeza seguía igual de asustado.

-Eres el hijo de una de mis mejores amigas, por eso aún no estás muerto, incluso dejaré que alegues algo en tu defensa antes de mandarte de paciente a mi hospital -.

-Mamá, suelta, Naruto no ha hecho nada malo -. Sakura tiró del brazo de su madre hasta que consiguió liberar al chico.

-Pero estás llorando -.

-No es su culpa, Naruto sólo me hacía compañía y de paño de lágrimas, es mi amigo así que no lo destroces -.

Tsunade aceptó aquella explicación, el rubio respiró aliviado.

-Un pajarito me dijo que estabáis saliendo -.

Sakura y Naruto palidecieron.

-Eso… bueno… no era nada serio… - balbució la pelirrosa – Rompimos -.

-Ahora mismo ¿verdad? -.

-Nosotros… no… -.

-No le mientas, Sakura-chan -. Naruto se plantó entre su amiga y la imponente doctora – Es cierto, la culpa es mía, y si quieres pegarme, Tsunade-baachan, lo entenderé -.

-Tú… -.

Naruto cerró los ojos preparado para recibir un puñetazo, sin embargo lo único que notó fueron unas amables palmadas en el brazo.

-Eres demasiado noble, muchacho – rió la mujer -, aunque es una pena quedarme sin un yerno tan bueno -.

-Arigato, supongo – dijo él, llevándose la mano tras la cabeza que acababa de salvar.

-Vamos, hoy tengo ganas de cocinar y vosotros me vais a echar una mano, será vuestro castigo por no contarme nada de que estabáis saliendo -.

-Tú tienes la culpa, espantas a todos mis novios – protestó Sakura, siendo arrastrada a la cocina.

-A Naruto no -.

El rubio decidió guardar silencio y dejar que madre e hija se pelearan el resto de la tarde, mientras preparaban taiyaki.

**OooO**

Siendo plenas Navidades, el Hidden Village abría todas las noches y Hinata ganaba un sustancioso extra de dinero aunque tuviese que trabajar tres veces más, no era problema puesto que la academia de danza cerraba esas dos semanas. Desde su plataforma, vio regresar a Sasuke de la zona de los privados con una mujer, que seguro le doblaba la edad, colgada del brazo. Decidió tomarse un descanso y bajar a hablar con él.

-Perdón – dijo al acercarse a la pareja - ¿Puedes acompañarme un momento, Uchida-kun? -.

-Hum, claro -. Sasuke se despidió de la mujer y acompañó a Hinata hasta un rincón - ¿Qué quieres? -.

-Tengo un mensaje para ti, de parte de Naruto-kun -.

-No me interesa -. El moreno hizo intención de marcharse, pero la Hyuuga le agarró del brazo.

-Espera, por favor -.

-No quiero saber nada de un cobarde que no es capaz de hablar conmigo directamente -.

-Yo fui quien se ofreció a hablar contigo cuando Naruto-kun me pidió tu número de teléfono – mintió ella.

-¿Por qué? -.

-Porque puedes ser muy brusco cuando te enfadas – explicó Hinata, con la mirada baja – No quería que empeorase la situación -.

Sasuke resopló.

-De acuerdo¿qué quiere el usuratonkachi? -.

-Dijo que discutisteis y que le gustaría quedar contigo para aclarar las cosas -. Hinata le entregó un papel – Te espera en este sitio mañana a las seis de la tarde, si no te viene bien no le importa cambiarlo -.

-Iré -.

-Me alegro – sonrió ella – Ahora debo volver al trabajo o me regañarán -.

-Hinata -.

-¿Sí? -.

-Deberías preocuparte un poco más por ti misma y menos por los demás -. El tono de voz de Sasuke era igual de abrupto que siempre – Un buen comienzo sería dejar de venir al Hi-Vi -.

-Pero… necesito el dinero para la academia de danza -.

-De nada te servirá si pierdes todo lo demás -.

Hinata no respondió. Observó como Sasuke regresaba junto a la mujer, sintiendo como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

**OooO**

(Tamaki Nami, Reason)

Llevaba diez minutos esperando frente a una de las cafeterías del centro. Hacía frío, pero eso no parecía relevante en Tokyo; la gente iba y venía cargada con compras navideñas, pasaban compañeros que iban a tomar algo tras el trabajo, o algunos estudiantes disfrutando de las vacaciones. Unas chicas entraron a la cafetería y emitieron risitas coquetas, mientras le echaban una ojeada al rubio extranjero ataviado con un llamativo plumas naranja y azul. Naruto volvió a mirar su reloj: 17:55. Estaba muy nervioso y lo exteriorizaba en pequeños detalles, comprobando la hora cada tres segundos o paseando arriba y abajo por la acera, quizás porque seguía sin saber cómo se había dejado convencer por Sakura para quedar con Sasuke y, peor aún, porque no tenía ni idea de lo qué iba a decirle al moreno cuanod lo tuviera delante.

-Eres puntual -.

Se giró sobresaltado y encontró a Sasuke con su habitual abrigo negro; no pudo evitar pensar lo atractivo que se veía en medio de aquel ambiente invernal, para luego maldecirse por ello.

-Ehm, sí, mi hermano me ha acercado con el coche, si llego a usar el transporte público habría muerto por el camino aplastado por la marabunta – intentó bromear.

-Hinata dijo que querías hablar de algo -. Sasuke no traslucía ninguna emoción, lo que empezaba a sacar de sus casillas al rubio.

_-Eso es ir al grano_ – gruñó mentalmente Naruto – Quería que aclarásemos lo de la noche de Navidad -.

-¿Exactamente qué quieres aclarar? -.

-¡Deja de ser tan borde, capullo! No tenías derecho a… -. Se cortó a media perorata al reparar en las miradas curiosas de la gente - … a… ¡a ya sabes qué! -.

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa divertida y se acercó un poco más a Naruto, en busca de algo de privacidad en la conversación, hasta quedar frente a él.

-Nunca he pedido permiso a la hora de besar a alguien y mucho menos pediré disculpas por algo que no considero malo – replicó el Uchida, tranquilamente.

-Es malo si obligas a la otra persona – insistió el rubio, nervioso por su proximidad – Y no quiero que me pidas perdón, sería una estupidez, sólo quería que dejases de estar cabreado conmigo por intentar pararte -.

La sonrisa de Sasuke se tornó maliciosa.

-Me cabreé contigo porque seguías negando que yo te atraigo -.

-Y tú podrías haberte dado cuenta que estabas hablando con un chico que hasta hace cuatro días se consideraba hetero… ni siquiera sé lo que soy ahora – gruñó Naruto - ¿O es que tú te levantaste un buen día y dijiste "a partir de hoy soy gay y paso de las tías"? -.

Una sombra oscureció la expresión de Sasuke, no parecía haber recordado algo agradable.

-Tardé en hacerme a la idea – reconoció finalmente.

-Pues agradecería un poco de espacio vital por tu parte hasta que yo consiga desenmarañar el caos mental que tengo -.

-Sólo si respondes sinceramente a una pregunta -.

-¿Cuál? -.

-¿De verdad te desagradó que te besase? -.

Naruto miró hacia los coches que pasaban a toda velocidad.

-N-no -.

Breve silencio, en el que Naruto sintió como su rostro ardía a pesar del frío imperante.

-Ven, te invito a un café -.

-¿Sasukeeee? -.

Sasuke agarró su muñeca y le arrastró a una de las mesas dentro de la cafetería, un rincón tranquilo en el que podrían seguir conversando sin congelarse. Naruto echó una mirada asqueada al café solo del moreno, mientras bebía un poco de chocolate caliente.

-No me gusta el dulce – comentó Sasuke.

-Ya, pero tampoco es necesario meterse un potingue como ese -.

-El café ha de saborearse solo -.

Las mismas jovencitas de antes empezaron a observarles, cuchichear entre ellas y reír.

-¿Las conoces? – interrogó Sasuke.

-No, deben estar aburridas -.

-¿Quieres darles algo real de lo que hablar? -.

-Ni se te ocurra – amenazó Naruto, imaginando el tipo de cosas que sería capaz de hacer el otro – Olvídalas¿vale? Oi¿te toca trabajar esta noche? -.

-En principio sí, pero me ha surgido un trabajo mañana por la mañana y seguramente me den la noche libre -.

-¿Un trabajo? -. El rubio imaginó a Sasuke, katana en mano, asesinando a una serie de tíos chungos y soltando pomposas frases mafiosas.

-Deja de imaginar cosas raras – protestó Sasuke – He de recoger a alguien en el aeropuerto, sólo eso, pero llega a las siete de la mañana y yo no podría ir en condiciones después de una noche en el Hi-Vi -.

-Deberías dejar ese lugar, no es bueno -.

-Es mi vida, así que no empieces con discursos moralistas como todo el mundo -.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos, amenazador.

-No era un discurso, era mi visión de tu lugar de trabajo y, personalmente, creo que es un asco; allá tú si quieres seguir metido en esa mierda, como has dicho, es tu vida. Cambiando de tema, yo tengo que hacer unas compras antes de que cierren las librerías, por si te apetece acompañarme -.

-Usuratonkachi – dijo Sasuke.

-¡Y deja de llamarme así! -.

-Como quieras, dobe -.

-Vete a la mierda -.

-Hasta mañana no trabajo, así que tendrás que esperar -.

-¿Sabes lo insoportable que puedes llegar a ser? -.

-Es parte de mi encanto -.

En esos momentos, Naruto tuvo que hacer acopio de voluntad para no estrangularle allí mismo, y lo peor es que un pequeño rinconcito de su mente le daba la razón al Uchida.

-Es tan fácil hacerte enfadar – sonrió Sasuke; fue un gesto sincero, de pura diversión, que acabó de raíz con el enojo del rubio.

-Baka – refunfuñó él, acabándose la taza de chocolate.

Sasuke también apuró su café y dejó algo de dinero sobre la mesa.

-Yo invito – dijo antes que Naruto sacase la cartera – Decías algo de una librería¿necesitas libros para la facultad? -.

-Sí, tengo un trabajo pendiente y encontré un par de libros que me vendrían bien para terminarlo -.

-Conozco un buen sitio, más barato que las tiendas de la zona centro, si quieres puedo mostrártelo -.

-No estaría mal ahorrarme algunos yenes -.

Echaron a andar calle abajo, conversando tranquilamente sobre la universidad y las cosas con las que había chocado el estadounidense al incorporarse en último año. Pasado un rato, Naruto se dio cuenta del buen humor que sentía, una extraña y desconcertante alegría que crecía a medida que Sasuke le devolvía las sonrisas y empezaba a contar cosas sobre sí mismo.

-¿Habías estado en Japón antes de ahora? – preguntó Sasuke.

-Sí, pero era muy pequeño -. Naruto se quedó pensativo – Mi madre nos trajo a conocer a sus padres, a Kyoto. La segunda vez vinimos por la muerte de la abuela, yo tendría unos doce años, recuerdo que el abuelo y yo nos escapamos de la casa y de aquel ambiente tan opresivo; me llevó a ver los templos y me contó muchas leyendas, como la de los nueve bijuu -.

-Conozco esa historia, las peleas de las nueve bestias demoníacas están en muchos libros infantiles -.

-¿Y recuerdas lo que decían del portador de Kyuubi? -.

-¿Portador? No conozco esa parte -. Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

-Una leyenda cuenta que los nueve bijuu se emplearon como armas en una época ancestral, algunos fueron sellados dentro de personas, los jinchuuriki -. Naruto esbozó una sonrisa divertida y se señaló el rostro – Dicen que aquel que llevaba en su interior el Zorro de Nueve Colas poseía tres marcas paralelas en cada mejilla -.

-Tu abuelo tiene demasiada imaginación, aunque es una forma graciosa de explicar tus marcas de nacimiento – opinó el Uchida, rozando por un instante la cara del rubio para consternación de éste – Y también una curiosa coincidencia -.

-¿Coincidencia? – inquirió Naruto.

-Todos los años iba con mi madre a Kyoto en Julio, antes del divorcio -. Adquirió una expresión meditabunda – Supongo que ella lo sigue haciendo -.

-¿Por qué? -.

-Porque allí fue donde yo nací -. Sasuke adquirió un aire pensativo – Mi madre participaba en un importante congreso sobre Ikebana y aprovechó uno de sus ratos libres para visitar los templos. Al parecer le hablaron de un lugar muy hermoso y poco frecuentado por los turistas a las afueras de la ciudad, un santuario dedicado a una antigua deidad animal. La cosa se complicó al ponerse de parto; estaba tan asustada que prometió visitar aquel santuario cada año si todo salía bien y a mí no me ocurría nada, entonces apareció un hombre que avisó por móvil -.

-No estoy yo tan seguro que salieras del todo bien – bromeó Naruto.

-Muy gracioso – gruñó el moreno – Bueno, el caso es que mi madre cumplió con el trato y viaja todos los años a ese sitio, a darle las gracias al espíritu protector del animal -.

-¿Qué animal? -.

-Un zorro -.

Sasuke soltó una pequeña carcajada ante la expresión desencajada de Naruto.

-Me tomas el pelo -.

-Si quieres puedes llamarla y confirmarlo – se encogió de hombros – Aunque no sé qué te sorprende, Kyoto tiene un montón de leyendas sobre espíritus de animales protectores, sobre todo de zorros y mapaches, así que no es tan raro que mi madre acabase en el santuario de uno de ellos -.

-No lo sabía -.

-Hemos llegado -.

En una de las callejuelas, había varias tiendas de libros de aspecto anticuado con sus rótulos torpemente fabricados en madera y la pintura de los kanjis casi desaparecida. Entraron a una de ellas, Naruto no demasiado convencido de lo que encontrarían dentro. El espacio se veía colmado de estanterías hasta el techo repletas de volúmenes, seguramente si llegasen más de cuatro clientes a la vez el quinto tendría que esperar en la calle.

-Konnichi wa -.

-Ah, Uchida-kun, cuanto tiempo -. Una mujer con grandes gafas emergió de las estanterías – Me dijeron que abandonaste la universidad -.

-Traigo a un amigo, necesita libros de Psicología – explicó Sasuke – Naruto, dale la lista, Yume-san se hará cargo del resto -.

-Aquí está, aunque me han dicho que el segundo es difícil de conseguir, que está descatalogado -.

La mujer leyó los títulos.

-Hum, apunta tu número de teléfono en la hoja, te llamaré en cuanto los consiga todos; aunque puedes pasarte si quieres en una semana a recoger la mitad -.

-Genial – sonrió Naruto.

Cuando salieron era noche cerrada y las luces de la calle principal llegaban apagadas al estrecho callejón.

-Esto de que anochezca tan pronto es un asco -. El rubio se arrebujó en el plumas y se caló el gorro hasta las orejas.

-Son las nueve, no es tan pronto -.

-¡Las nueve ya! -. Naruto miró su reloj, atónito – Si no me doy prisa me quedaré sin transporte hasta casa, mi madre me mata y mi hermano remata la faena por tener que salir a buscarme con este frío -.

-Podrías quedarte en mi casa, tengo cuarto de invitados… con cerrojo – añadió malhumorado al ver la cara de espanto del otro – La otra opción es acercarte con la moto -.

-Eso suena mejor. -.

-Pero tienes que cenar conmigo, me lo debes por presentarte a Yume-san -.

-Chantajista -.

-¿Y bien? -.

Aquello era meterse de cabeza en la guarida del lobo, pero no tenía salida. No se había fijado durante el camino y ahora no tenía ni la más remota idea de donde se encontraba, además su GPS estaba en la mochila, calentito en su cuarto.

-Tú ganas¡pero no intentes nada raro, que nos conocemos! -.

-Deja ya el drama, usuratonkachi -.

-Cuando tu dejes de ser un acosador en potencia -.

-Hay algo que has dejado muy claro, eres insufriblemente testarudo -.

-Y tú insufriblemente creído, así que estamos en paz; ¿por dónde queda tu casa, está muy lejos? Es que me estoy congelando vivo desde hace un rato. Tú como eres un témpano de hielo pues ni te enteras, pero los mortales a bajas temperaturas nos morimos -.

-O te callas o te callo -.

-¿Tú y cuantos más? -.

Sonrisa perversa made in Sasuke.

-Si tanto frío tienes, conozco una forma muy rápida de _calentarte_ -.

-¡Ya me callo, ya me callo! -.

Sasuke marcó un paso rápido, callejeando con la naturalidad de quien ha pasado mucho tiempo pateándose la ciudad. Naruto le seguía, preguntándose cuantas veces habrían caminado de esa forma en el pasado o si mantuvieron una relación tan rara.

_-DEJA YA LO DEL RARO -._

La voz sonó tan de repente y tan fuerte que Naruto dio un traspiés, enganchándose al abrigo de Sasuke para no acabar de bruces en el suelo.

-Mira que eres torpe, anda, vamos -.

Reanudaron la marcha, aunque ahora Sasuke le llevaba firmemente agarrado de la mano y tiraba de él para que no se rezagara. Naruto sólo podía dejarse conducir y mirar aquellas manos entrelazadas.

_-TE ESTÁS COMPORTANDO COMO UNA HEMBRA EN CELO -._

_-¡Deja de decir chorradas¿No se supone que sólo abres la boca cuando es importante? -._

_-CREO QUE HA LLEGADO EL MOMENTO DE DECIRTELO -._

_-¿El qué? -._

_-LO QUE SIGNIFICABA EL UCHIHA PARA TI EN TU ANTERIOR ENCARNACIÓN -._

_-No me digas que estábamos liados -._

_-¿POR QUÉ LOS HUMANOS SIMPLIFICÁIS TANTO ESTOS ASUNTOS? NO ES SIMPLE ATRACCIÓN FÍSICA, NARUTO, SINO YA TE HABRÍAN GUSTADO OTROS MACHOS ANTES QUE EL UCHIHA. ¿SABES LO QUE SON LAS ALMAS GEMELAS? -._

_-¿Eso de lo que siempre hablan las chicas y que sale tanto en las películas pastelorras de la Meg Ryan que le gustaban a Alice? -._

_-SOIS COMPLEMENTARIOS, SASUKE Y TÚ. TODO EL UNIVERSO ES UN JUEGO DE EQUILIBRIOS Y ESO TAMBIÉN SE APLICA A LOS HUMANOS, CADA UNO POSEÉIS OTRA PERSONA QUE OS COMPLEMENTA. PARA SIMPLIFICAR, SI TÚ ERES EL YING, SASUKE ES EL YANG; UNO NO PUEDE EXISTIR SIN EL OTRO -._

_-Pero¿por qué tenemos que ser chicos los dos? -._

_-PORQUE PEDISTE UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD PARA SALVARLE, ASÍ QUE SE ESTÁN REPITIENDO DE MANERA SEMEJANTE LAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS DE HACE SIGLOS -._

_-¿Éramos pareja? -._

_-NO TUVISTÉIS OCASIÓN, SASUKE DEJÓ LA ALDEA CON TRECE AÑOS Y MURIÓ ANTES DE LOS DIECISIETE, EN ESE TIEMPO APENAS TE CRUZASTE CON ÉL UN PAR DE VECES Y SIEMPRE COMO ENEMIGOS, AUNQUE PARA TODO EL MUNDO ERA MÁS QUE EVIDENTE EL PARTICULAR INTERÉS QUE SENTÍAIS EL UNO POR EL OTRO. SASUKE SIEMPRE INTENTABA MANTENERSE ALEJADO DE TI PARA PROTEGERTE, MIENTRAS TÚ ESTABAS EMPEÑADO EN LLEVARLE DE VUELTA A LA ALDEA; HABRÍA SIDO DIVERTIDO VER QUÉ HUBIERA PASADO DE CONSEGUIRLO -. _

-… _-._

-¡Oi, Naruto! -.

Parpadeó y tomó conciencia de su alrededor, el recibidor de la casa de Sasuke y su dueño con gesto interrogante.

-Parecías ausente -. Se dio la vuelta para colgar el abrigo - ¿Aún te molesta cenar conmigo? -.

La charla del Kyuubi le rondaba la cabeza, quizás por eso le fue más fácil darse cuenta de la ligera tensión en la voz del moreno. Puede que, después de todo, no fuese el único asustado o nervioso con todo aquello.

-Sólo si me das comida sana -.

-¿Pizza? -.

-¿Congelada? -.

-Sí -.

-Perfecto -.

Sasuke se relajó visiblemente. Le llevó a la cocina, una de esas último modelo que resultan terriblemente frías. Naruto se sentó en la encimera observando cocinar a su anfitrión y, de paso, fijarse con más detalle en él. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que Sasuke no era tan hierático como pretendía parecer, revelaba su estado de ánimo en imperceptibles detalles pero, sobre todo, por sus ojos. Antes de detenerse a pensarlo, ya estaba soltándolo en voz alta.

-Es curioso como tus ojos se ven negros o grises según les dé la luz o estés más o menos cabreado con el mundo -.

-No tanto – comentó Sasuke, divertido – En Japón casi todos tenemos los ojos oscuros, son más llamativos los tuyos, de ese azul brillante -.

-Gracias, supongo -.

-¿Qué te apetece beber? -.

-¿Tienes cerveza? -.

-De importación -.

-Pásame una -.

Justo en ese instante, el móvil de Naruto empezó a berrear.

-¡Mierda!... -. Descolgó - Sí, mamá… se me ha ido la hora… en casa de Sasuke… no sé… te llamo o te mando un mensaje con lo que decida¿vale? ... yo también, buenas noches -.

-No se fía mucho de ti – comentó Sasuke.

-Soy algo distraído y tiendo a meterme en problemas sin querer -.

-Deberías quedarte, aunque sólo sea por dejarla más tranquila -.

-Quizás – dijo Naruto, evasivo.

-Pareces esquizofrénico -.

-No sé como tomarme eso -.

-Me apartas como si fuese a violarte, pero en otras ocasiones no parece molestarte tanto mi presencia – explicó Sasuke, echando un trago de su botellín.

-Supongo que, cuando no invades mi espacio vital, no resultas tan mala compañía – sonrisa avergonzada.

Sasuke fue junto al rubio, despacio y con naturalidad, hasta apoyarse en la encimera y quedarse mirando al microondas que les preparaba la cena.

-¿He dicho algo malo? – preguntó Naruto.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? -.

-La forma en que frunces el ceño y como agarras la botella, que pareces querer estampármela o algo así -.

-Estoy molesto, pero no por ti sino por mí -.

-No entiendo -.

Cuando aquellos ojos oscuros se clavaron en él, Naruto sintió que se le secaba la boca y aceleraba el pulso. ¿Cómo podía trastocarle tanto sólo con una mirada?

-Porque quiero besarte, pero si lo hago no volverás a dirigirme la palabra -.

-Ya me besaste y estoy aquí – dijo él, casi más para sí mismo que para el moreno.

Sasuke dejó la botella y se plantó ante Naruto, quedando más o menos a la misma altura aunque el rubio estuviera sentado en la encimera. El único sonido era el del microondas, un zumbido que taladraba el silencio. Tan cerca pero tan lejos. Naruto sentía el calor que emanaba el cuerpo frente a él, podía oler su colonia, pero le daba pánico cruzar la invisible barrera entre ambos. Tenía miedo, no tanto por Sasuke sino por sí mismo, porque intuía que sería demasiado fácil volverse adicto a sus besos¿y era eso realmente tan malo?

El otro chico no se movía, como si aguardase a que la mente del rubio se centrase. Nada en él transmitía impaciencia, acaso un poco de curiosidad por ver el resultado de su acercamiento. Naruto agradeció que no le agobiase, pudiendo calmar un poco sus nervios y decidirse a hacer algún movimiento. Alzó la mano y rozó el negro cabello, agriando un poco el rostro.

-Te pones demasiada gomina -.

-Me gusta saber que se queda como lo dejo por la mañana frente al espejo -. Sasuke tomó la mano que jugaba con su pelo y se la llevó al rostro, disfrutando de su calor y de la mezcolanza de emociones que iluminaban aquellos ojos azules.

El rubio no intentó apartarse, aunque ahora tenía a Sasuke entre las piernas y su cara a escasos centímetros de la suya; la cocina había dejado de parecerle fría hacía rato.

-Naruto… -.

-¿Hm? – musitó él, demasiado perdido mentalmente en lo agradable que resultaba el aliento del Uchida sobre sus labios.

-Bésame -.

¿Cómo negarse? Naruto bajó un poco la cabeza y selló los labios de Sasuke con los suyos notando como se curvaban en una pequeña sonrisa. Sintió los brazos que le rodeaban pegándo ambos cuerpos.

-Hazlo otra vez – pidió el Uchida, cuando él rompió el efímero contacto – Sé que puedes hacerlo mejor -.

-Bueno… -. El móvil de Naruto volvió a sonar, sobresaltando a ambos y rompiendo la cálida burbuja en la que se habían sumido - ¿Pero quién…? Demonios -.

-¿Tu madre? -.

-Er… no -.

-¿No lo coges? -.

Sabiendo lo que le aguardaba si Sasuke se enteraba del origen de la llamadita de marras, Naruto descolgó.

-¿¡Por qué no cogías el móvil!? – berreó una voz femenina al otro lado.

-Yo también me alegro de hablar contigo – ironizó Naruto, observando como su anfitrión revisaba el estado de las pizzas y dejaba una estupenda vista de su trasero al inclinarse – ¿Ocurre algo urgente? -.

-Estás hiperventilando -.

-Flipas -.

-¿Dónde estás? -.

-¿Tú qué crees? -.

-¿Eeeeeh? -. Grito enloquecido que casi consigue hacer caer a Naruto al suelo - ¿¡Estás con Sasuke!? -.

-Siempre supe que eras demasiado inteligente -.

-Ahórrate las palabritas ingeniosas o te patearé el culo cuando te vea -. Risita gamberra -, si antes no se ocupa Sasuke de él -.

-¡Sakura-chan! -. Tal cual soltó el grito de protesta supo que la situación iba a complicarse de manera tremebunda; de momento optó por contemplar el fascinante suelo de la cocina y seguir con la conversación lo más natural que pudo – No digas esas cosas, que ya bastante preocupado estoy -.

-Por como hablas, supongo que tienes a nuestro amigo cerca – comentó Sakura.

-Sí, eso es -.

-¿Qué cara tiene? -.

-No lo sé y, ahora mismo, prefiero no averiguarlo -.

-Mírale -.

-Ni de coña -.

-¡Naruto! -.

-Shikamaru coincidiría conmigo en que eres una problemática -. Alzó la mirada, fingiendo ponerse más cómodo, y tropezó con una oscura mirada que le puso el pelo de punta, pero del susto.

-¿Y bien? -.

-… -.

-¿Enojado? -.

-Mucho, creo que podría repetirse lo que en tu casa -.

-Nah, Sasuke nunca destrozaría sus muebles, son demasiado caros y él tiene demasiado estilo como para rebajarse a hacer algo así -.

-¿Te parece si hablamos mañana? -.

-Claro, me tienes que contar todo -.

-Bye -.

-Cuidado con los deportes nocturnos, jujuju, ja ne -.

Naruto colgó con un suspiro. No sabía qué era peor, la Sakura hiper feliz en modo celestina o una Sakura enojada que no le dirigiera la palabra por cortar con ella tras enamorarse de su antiguo ex.

-Vamos al salón – le llamó Sasuke.

Mientras terminaba la conversación, el moreno había puesto la mesa y llevado la pizza al salón donde el ambiente era más acogedor que la fría cocina. Naruto sabía que debía decirle algo a Sasuke, explicarle que ya no salía con Sakura, pero le daba pánico abrir la boca y que el otro lo considerara un mentiroso o enfadarle aún más. Sin embargo, después de cinco minutos de tenso silencio comiendo pizza, no pudo soportarlo más.

-Te has vuelto a enfadar -.

-Sí ¿y? -.

-Pues eso, que tienes muy mal genio y te lo tomas todo mal, como si el universo tuviera algo personal contra ti – gruñó Naruto.

-Lo parece -. Sasuke se levantó y fue por el abrigo – Es una tontería seguir así, te llevaré a casa -.

-Que te crees tú eso, yo me quedo -. El rubio se apropio de otro trozo de pizza y empezó a comérselo con toda tranquilidad – Hace frío y ya no me apetece volver a salir, además no he terminado de cenar -.

-Naruto -. La voz del Uchida sonaba a clara amenaza, pero el otro chico no pudo evitar sonreír molestándole aún más - ¿De qué te ríes? -.

-Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre -.

-Usuratonkachi -. El tono de amenaza ya no era tan claro – Haz el favor de coger el abrigo, te llevo a casa -.

-Quiero quedarme a dormir, Sasuke-teme, en serio… pero a dormir, sólo a dormir - recalcó Naruto.

-No deberías si te resulta tan violento -.

-Ya te lo dije, quiero que vayamos con calma, sólo eso, hasta que me acostumbre al hecho de que seas tío y no una tía -.

-De acuerdo, entonces ¿qué pinta Sakura en todo esto? – bufó Sasuke.

-Es mi amiga -.

-Hinata dijo que salías con ella -.

-Tú lo has dicho, "salía", ya no estoy con ella, pero somos amigos y tiene todo el derecho del mundo a llamarme al móvil¿o es que también quieres que te dé el parte de todas y cada una de las personas que contactan conmigo? -.

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Sasuke se quedó inmóvil con cara de sorpresa, procesando la información para, a continuación, esbozar una maliciosa sonrisa.

-¿Desde cuando? -.

-¿Desde cuando qué? -.

-¿Qué cuando lo dejasteis? -.

-No te importa – gruñó Naruto, notando como su cara se sublevaba e iba adquiriendo un definido color rojo¿por qué siempre conseguía avergonzarle?

-Sí me importa -. Sasuke regresó al salón, deteniéndose junto a la silla del rubio y apoyándose en el respaldo para besarle.

Naruto apartó el rostro en un vano intento de evasión, pues los labios del otro chico se apropiaron de su cuello. La descarga de placer le pilló por sorpresa, emitió un suave gemido al tiempo que alzaba la mano para enterrarla en el negro cabello. No era normal, definitivamente la atracción que sentía por Sasuke escapaba a cualquier tipo de razonamiento. Cerró los ojos. Sintió como aquel cálido cuerpo se sentaba a horcajadas sobre sus rodillas, las manos que acariciaban por encima de la ropa su espalda, la boca succionando cada centímetro de piel que podía alcanzar. Hacía tanto calor que ya no podía ni pensar.

-Mnn… S-sasuke -.

-¿Hmn? -.

-Esto… y-yo… ah -.

El berrido que dio el móvil de Naruto les sobresaltó a ambos, tanto que Sasuke acabó en el suelo después del bote que dio el rubio. Le dirigió una mirada malhumorada.

-¿Moshi moshi? – interrogó Naruto, intentando normalizar su respiración – Perdona, me despiste otra vez -.

-¿Quién es? –. Sasuke se incorporó, con cara de querer acabar con la telefonía móvil en el mundo, y ocupó otra silla.

-Mi madre… nah, Sasuke, que quería saber con quien hablaba… sí, me quedo a dormir, hace demasiado frío… -. Arqueó las cejas sorprendido y le ofreció el móvil al moreno – Quiere saludarte -.

-Sasuke tomó el teléfono.

-Diga -.

-¿Sasuke-kun? Gracias por acoger a mi hijo, es demasiado despistado a veces y me preocupaba que estuviese por ahí sin su GPS, podría acabar en Hong Kong -.

-Sí, sé a lo que se refiere – sonrió socarrón, para mosqueo de Naruto – Mañana no trabajo, si no le importa prescindir de él, me gustaría invitarle a comer -.

-No hay problema, su hermano tiene comida con unos compañeros y yo… también tenía planes -.

Sasuke se imaginaba con quién tendría hechos los planes, pero prefirió no sacar el tema de su padre en la conversación, después de todo, aquella mujer le resultaba agradable y por nada del mundo querría insultarla o hacerle sentir incómoda.

-Bien¿alguna recomendación respecto a su niño? -.

Naruto bufó ante el comentario de Sasuke.

-Hace tiempo que no ocurre, pero creo conveniente decírtelo por si acaso; Naruto sufre un trastorno del sueño, pesadillas muy reales que le provocan episodios de insomnio, normalmente un cambio de dormitorio o de entorno las desencadena, así que no te asustes si grita -.

-¿Tan grave es? -.

-En cierta forma, sólo es peligroso para él. Su último ataque lo padeció justo cuando tu padre le atropelló, iba medio dormido por la calle y saltó de improviso al paso de peatones_ -._

-No se preocupe, estaré pendiente -.

-Lo sé -. La forma en que dijo aquello intrigó a Sasuke – Gracias de nuevo_ -._

-Oyasumi nasai, Akari-san -.

-Oyasumi nasai, Sasuke-kun_ -._

El Uchida le devolvió el móvil a Naruto, él se despidió también y colgó.

-¿Se puede saber de qué hablabais? – preguntó, escamado.

-Pesadillas – resumió Sasuke, empezando a recoger la mesa.

-La gente suele encontrarlo gracioso -.

-No creo que sea gracioso algo que pone en riesgo tu vida -.

-¿Lo dices por el atropello?… fue la primera vez que me ocurría algo tan serio por culpa del insomnio, lo habitual era caerme saltando al plinton en gimnasia o del pupitre durante la clase – sonrió Naruto.

-¿Recuerdas las pesadillas? –.

-A veces… - musitó él, evasivo.

-¿Y¿Qué ocurre en ellas? – insistió Sasuke.

-Bueno, al contarlas suenan muy infantiles, no dan miedo -.

-No voy a reírme, dobe -.

Naruto le miró desconfiado, pero comenzó a hablar sintiendo que revivía su conversación con Gaara, parecía estar condenado a un eterno deja vú.

-Estoy en un laberinto, una especie de alcantarillado, y algo me persigue, una presencia inmensa y malvada que busca sangre. Otras veces mato gente, no hay rostros, sólo una inmensa sensación de vacío. Camino entre un montón de personas que son sólo sombras, por más que grito nadie me ve, ni me responde, como si no existiera -. Naruto se llevó una mano al pecho, de manera inconsciente – La mayoría son demasiado confusos para sacar nada en claro, como un montón de fotos de distintas personas que se mezclan sin orden y coherencia, excepto… -.

-¿Excepto? -.

-Nah, olvídalo -. El rubio sacudió las manos, en un cómico gesto – Tengo sueño. ¿Te importa prestarme una toalla para darme una ducha? -.

-Sólo si terminas la anterior frase, odio que la gente empiece a contarme algo y se quede a medias - gruñó Sasuke.

-Acabarías antes diciendo qué cosas no odias -.

-No te vayas por la tangente –.

-Es que me da vergüenza¿vale?, ya te he contado mucho -.

-Por eso una cosa más no hará daño, usuratonkachi -.

Naruto miró a otro lado, pensándose si contárselo, quizás omitiendo algún detalle no pasaba nada.

-El escenario cambia, a veces es un campo de batalla, otras un fondo negro, una llanura o un pasillo de piedra; pero siempre sucede lo mismo, llego demasiado tarde para rescatar a una persona en concreto -. Los ojos azules se alzaron – Muere y yo sólo puedo mirar, una y otra vez, recordándome lo débil que fui… la culpa y el dolor… -.

-Hablas de ello como si fuera un recuerdo y no una pesadilla -.

Naruto esbozó un tipo de sonrisa nueva, estremecedora en sí misma por la completa ausencia de alegría.

-Hay alguien que sugirió que puede tratarse de vidas pasadas, que por eso me afecta tanto lo que veo en esos sueños -. Se puso en pie y se estiró – De cualquier forma, hace mucho que no las tengo, así que es una tontería. ¿Me darás ahora una toalla? -.

-Ven -.

Sasuke le llevó hasta la habitación de invitados. Una cama de matrimonio con colcha azul marino presidía el cuarto, a la derecha una mesa con un par de sillas, pared izquierda un armario empotrado, de donde el Uchida sacó toallas y un pijama mientras Naruto se tiraba en plancha sobre la cama como si fuese un crío de cinco años.

-Aquella puerta es el baño, ya sabes dónde está mi habitación por si tienes cualquier problema. Yo me iré a eso de las seis de la mañana, tú duerme hasta la hora que quieras; llevaré el móvil encima por si necesitas algo, no tengas reparo en llamar aunque te parezca una tontería -.

-Pareces mi madre – risita zorruna.

-Dobe – gruñó Sasuke, arreándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-Bruto, soy tu invitado, debes tratarme bien -.

-Bastante que no te hago dormir en el rellano de la escalera -.

Intensa mirada de ojos oscuros. Mirada evasiva de ojos azules. Silencio incómodo de los gordos.

-Eto… ¿buenas noches? – sugirió Naruto, nervioso.

Sasuke giró sobre sí mismo para abandonar la habitación, pero una mano le sujetó del brazo.

-¿Qué? -.

-Tú… hum -.

Como las palabras se le atascaban, Naruto optó por hacer lo que le rondaba la cabeza. Avanzó y, parapetado en todo momento tras la toalla que sujetaba entre sus brazos, besó brevemente los labios del moreno.

-¿Y eso? – cuestionó Sasuke, divertido.

-Me apetecía -. El rubio se encogió de hombros.

Sasuke le devolvió el beso y, esta vez, sí se marchó a su cuarto. Naruto sonrió feliz y fue al baño. Una buena ducha de agua caliente y el suave pijama color azul mejoraron aún más su buen humor. De un salto, se sumergió en la mullida cama y quedó profundamente dormido apenas su cabeza tocó la almohada.

**OooO**

Los sueños eran luz. Naruto estaba en una fiesta rocambolesca, donde se encontraban desde sus amigos hasta algunos personajes de libros o películas, era divertido.

-A VECES SIGUES SIENDO TREMENDAMENTE INFANTIL -.

Naruto paró en seco ante la presencia de un llameante zorro de nueve colas del tamaño de un tigre, sus fauces abiertas en una letal sonrisa de afilados dientes. El sueño perdió nitidez para cobrar nueva fuerza, en ese punto entre la vigilia y el dormir más profundo, cuando las imágenes oníricas parecen escaparse al mundo real.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa? -.

-SE NOS AGOTA EL TIEMPO Y QUIERO INTENTAR ALGO -.

-Explícate, maldito zorro -.

-QUIERO LLAMAR LA ATENCIÓN DEL UCHIHA Y AYUDARTE A RECORDAR MÁS INFORMACIÓN, USARÉ GRAN PARTE DE MI CHAKRA ASÍ QUE NO PODREMOS COMUNICARNOS POR UN TIEMPO, TE INFORMO DE ELLO PORQUE PUEDES LLEGAR A SER REALMENTE MOLESTO SI TE EXCLUYEN DE ALGO -.

-¿Qué tramas? – inquirió un más que preocupado rubio.

(Chihiro Onitsuka, Infection)

Las llamas que formaban la figura del zorro estallaron consumiendo el sueño, devorando la luz, abriendo un camino a la oscuridad olvidada de un pasado remoto. Naruto se sintió caer y por instinto buscó algo a lo que asirse, _hasta que su cuerpo topó con la dureza y rugosidad del tronco de un árbol. Alzó la mirada, para enfrentarse a una cortina de oscuridad entre las columnas vegetales del bosque y sus manos manchadas de sangre ajena. Sabía, recordaba, porque estaba allí, el por qué de la sangre… Akatsuki… sus pasos le hicieron avanzar hacia las últimas fuentes de poder que aún quedaban en pie, el hombre que perseguía lo que habitaba en su interior y el que convirtió en un infierno la vida de su hermano pequeño: Pein y Uchiha Itachi._

_-Creo que me buscabais – sonrisa zorruna._

_-Me parece muy honorable por tu parte entregarte a cambio de la seguridad de tu aldea -._

_-¿Quién ha dicho que pienso rendirme? Voy a luchar y voy a ganaros -._

_-Obtendremos el Kyuubi, por las buenas o por las malas -. Pein acumuló chakra, mientras Itachi se limitaba a permanecer en un segundo plano._

_-Entonces venid a por él dattebayo -. Se posicionó de lado, con una mano alzada ante el rostro, listo para el combate._

_Nadie que no fuese ninja podría siquiera llegar a percibir la acción que se desarrollaba en aquel pequeño claro. Naruto se movía a una velocidad muy superior a la de su adversario, tranquilo aunque otra parte de sí mismo empezaba a revolverse contra lo que sabía estaba a punto de suceder. Atrapado en una trampa de chakra por Pein, notaba que se ahogaba poco a poco en esos ojos de círculos concéntricos, mas la sensación se desvaneció de golpe cuando un mar de llamas arrasó el claro mientras alguien le cubría con su cuerpo._

-Sasuke_ -. _El nombre escapó de los labios de Naruto_, en el sueño, _en la realidad

_-Itachi es mío, tú ocúpate del otro – gruñó el vengador, encarando a su hermano._

_-Pero… -._

_-Céntrate -. Sasuke desenfundó la katana, un resplandor azul plata en las tinieblas – No habrá más refuerzos -._

_Naruto sintió como dejaba de intervenir en el sueño para convertirse en espectador de una mortal danza, dos combates que se fundieron en uno solo cuando rubio y moreno apoyaron espalda contra espalda en la inconsciente búsqueda por proteger al otro, una sola mente y un solo corazón puestos en la batalla. _

_-Como en los viejos tiempos, Sasuke-teme -._

_-Usuratonkachi -._

_Y la fugaz alegría se transformo en desesperación. Naruto sentía sus fuerzas desvanecerse, su lucha contra los otros akatsukis había minado sus niveles de chakra._

_-Tu turno, maldito zorro -._

_Lo vio a cámara lenta, otra vez, aquel pálido cuerpo interponiéndose entre él y la muerte. El resplandor del Chidori Nagashi, la cara de incredulidad de Pein, la sangre que manó de su boca, la que empapó el negro gi, el cuerpo del adolescente que se desmoronó en sus brazos. Ese era el peor dolor, el de la esperanza que se desangra como el joven al que abraza, el de un niño que recupera aquello que más ama para que luego se lo arrebaten cruelmente en el último momento. Lloró, gritó, maldijo, clamó a los cielos. Y Sasuke sólo sonrió de esa forma a medio camino de la ironía y la ternura, mientras su vida se derramaba sobre la única persona a la que verdaderamente había amado desde que su mundo se hundió a los siete años. _

_-Usuraton-ka-chi… -._

_Impotencia. Frustración. Ira._ Un inhumano alarido de sufrimiento.

-¡Gyaaaaaah! -.

-¡Naruto! -.

Abrió los ojos. La luz del pasillo dejaba en sombras los rasgos del chico que le zarandeaba. Atrapado todavía en la pesadilla, Naruto extendió los brazos al tiempo que se sentaba, rodeando aquel cálido cuerpo en un cerrado abrazo que parecía no querer soltar nunca.

-¿Naruto, qué…? -.

-No… -.

-¿Qué? -.

-No me dejes solo… otra vez no -.

Sasuke notaba las lágrimas que empapaban el rostro pegado al suyo, el llanto angustiado que sacudía al rubio. ¿Qué soñaría para provocar tamaña reacción?

-Tranquilo, estoy aquí -.

Su voz tuvo un efecto inmediato. Naruto aflojó su presa, deslizándose hasta volver a quedar tumbado sin haber despertado del todo en ningún momento.

-No te vayas… – musitó con los ojos cerrados – Sasuke -.

El Uchida le observó desconcertado. ¿Soñaba con él? No era muy probable que conociera a más Sasukes a parte de él mismo. Luego le preguntaría, ahora debía apresurarse o no llegaría a tiempo al aeropuerto.

**OooO**

Naruto regresó al mundo de los vivos a regañadientes. Nunca había pasado por una noche tan tormentosa como aquella, se sentía agotado y triste, en esos instantes su yo estaba más cerca del Hokage de Konoha que del muchacho universitario que vivía en Japón. Se abrazó a la almohada y volvió a echarse a llorar, era superior a sus fuerzas, necesitaba exteriorizar el dolor o moriría.

Un rato después, reunió suficiente ánimo como para emerger de la cama e ir al baño. Se despojó del pijama y entró a la ducha, donde el agua pareció actuar como un bálsamo mágico, llevándose las últimas hebras de la pesadilla que seguían adheridas a su conciencia aunque las imágenes seguían ahí. ¿Habría gritado mucho¿Habría despertado a Sasuke con el escándalo? Y, lo que era más importante, de ser así ¿qué habría escuchado Sasuke?

-A mí chillando un montón de tonterías – suspiró Naruto, cerrando el grifo. Se llevó una mano al estómago, notándose extrañamente vacío – Así que estarás un tiempo ausente, maldito zorro. Tendré que esperar para preguntarte por qué hiciste lo de anoche -.

Saliendo de la ducha reparó en algo que no vio al entrar, un papel pegado en el cristal del lavabo.

-"Si necesitas ropa sólo tienes que mirar en mi armario, no te cortes, toma lo que te apetezca. No has dormido bien, si te duele la cabeza hay medicamentos en el primer cajón del mueble del recibidor. Volveré lo antes posible. Sasuke" – leyó a media voz – Genial -.

Buscó ropa limpia, descubriendo que tenía más o menos la talla de Sasuke aunque, al ser más bajo que él, las prendas le quedaban un poco largas. Agarrando la cazadora, bajó a desayunar a una de las teterías cercanas, no le apetecía cocinar y así respiraría algo de aire libre.

Pasó gran parte de la mañana sentado al mostrador de una tetería, charlando con el agradable dependiente y otros clientes, tomando té y devorando algún dulce de vez en cuando. Cuando dieron las dos de la tarde y Sasuke seguía sin dar señales de vida, Naruto empezó a preocuparse. Llamó por teléfono pero le salió que el otro estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura.

Regresó al apartamento y comistrajeó algunas sobras de la pizza de la noche anterior mientras veía la televisión. Jugó a la videoconsola. Miró el reloj, eran las cinco. Necesitaba hablar con alguien.

-¿Sakura-chan? -.

-¡Naruto!, ya pensaba que no me llamarías en todo el día – sonó la alegre voz de la pelirrosa - ¿Qué tal con Sasuke-kun? -.

-Normal. Hemos hecho las paces, pero se fue esta mañana temprano y no ha vuelto ni ha llamado -.

-No te agobies, si está con uno de sus "trabajos" puede que no llegue hasta la noche, para el Hidden Village no existen los horarios… ¿soy yo o suenas un poco apagado¿Estás bien? -.

-Pesadillas, no dormí bien -.

-Aprovecha hasta que llegue Sasuke-kun para echar una siesta, así se pasará más rápido la espera -.

-Sakura-chan ¿qué tipo de trabajos le encargan a Sasuke? -.

-Puede parecer raro, pero no tengo ni idea. Sasuke-kun siempre ha sido una persona muy reservada, incluso cuando éramos niños no sabías qué pasaba por esa cabeza y la cosa no cambió con la edad, si acaso se acentuó; cuando se me ocurría preguntar sobre su trabajo se enfadaba, así que terminé por dejarlo correr e intentar que se divirtiese estando conmigo. Hum, pero cuéntame¿qué pasó anoche? -.

-Poca cosa -.

-Naruto, sé más concreto, detalles, quiero detalles -.

-Sólo hubo un par de besos, así que no te entusiasmes – protestó el rubio, notando como se le subían los colores.

-Qué raro, normalmente Sasuke-kun suele ser un poquito avasallador si le gusta la otra persona -.

-Lo intentó – gruñó Naruto -, pero yo también tengo bastante fuerza y aún estoy acostumbrándome a eso de que la persona con la que me estoy enrollando no tenga tetas -.

Ataque de risa al otro lado del teléfono.

-A veces resultas tan cándido -.

-Terminaré por colgarme el cartel de "gay en pruebas" a este paso. ¿Uh? Creo que oigo la puerta, luego te llamo -.

-Ok, ja ne! -.

Naruto se asomó desde la habitación y se ocultó al reconocer a los dos hombres que entraban.

-Puf, pues anda que no pesa, a la próxima que vengan Juugo y Jidambo -.

-No protestes Sakon, que el trabajo de repartidor no es tan malo; odio cuando nos toca hacer de vigilantes en un intercambio, siempre existe la posibilidad que a alguno se le crucen los cables y saque la katana o la pistola -.

-Sí, como con lo de los almacenes Hakumo¿recuerdas Ukon?, tuve que tirar uno de mis mejores trajes a la basura, la sangre no salía con nada -.

-Así aprendiste a no usar un Armani a todas horas -.

-Bueno, esto ya está, el niñito cada vez aguanta menos -.

-O que el jefe cada día se pasa más. Será mejor que nos apresuremos, aún tenemos que pasar a recoger un paquete para Kimimaro-san -.

La puerta del piso se cerró de golpe y aún pudieron oírse las voces de los gemelos hasta que entraron en el ascensor, sólo entonces Naruto salió de la habitación y corrió al salón.

-¡Dios, Sasuke! -.

El moreno estaba tirado inconsciente en el sofá, con el rostro ligeramente amoratado, la elegante ropa destrozada y los pantalones grises llenos de sangre.

-Al menos respira – se dijo Naruto – A ver, piensa¿qué debo hacer? Si le llevo a un hospital me mata, eso seguro -.

Decidió que lo mejor sería trasladarle a su cuarto y cambiarle de ropa, aunque le costó lo suyo mover el cuerpo de un sitio al otro. Bajo la camisa encontró más moratones y arañazos sobre la pálida piel. Fue al retirar los pantalones, con dos grandes fajos de billetes en los bolsillos, y el bóxer cuando Naruto por fin cayó en la cuenta de lo que le había sucedido a Sasuke. Notando como la sangre le hervía de odio y deseos de aniquilar al engendro que había osado hacerle eso al Uchida, fue en busca de agua, toallas y medicamentos con los que limpiar aquel estropicio.

**OooO**

(Savia, Insensible)

Lo primero de lo que fue consciente Sasuke fue del dolor y las náuseas. Tardó un rato en comprender por qué se sentía así, hasta que sus neuronas consiguieron conectar y recordarle el peor de los trabajos que realizaba para el Hidden Village. Abrió los ojos con pesadez, maldiciéndose por el exceso de droga consumida, pero era necesario, cualquier cosa con tal de no pensar durante esas horribles horas. Percibió la suavidad de las sábanas de raso sobre la piel desnuda y la presión de las vendas.

-Bienvenido -. Naruto dejó el mando de la videoconsola en el suelo y fue junto a la cama, su expresión completamente neutra - ¿Cómo te encuentras? -.

-Mal – gruñó Sasuke.

-Me alegro, pedazo de cabrón, te lo mereces -.

-No rebatiré eso – afirmó él – De verdad quería invitarte a comer -.

-Abandona el Hi-Vi, no merece la pena perder la vida por un lugar así, Sasuke – dijo Naruto, disipando parte de su frialdad – No te ha sucedido nada tan horrible en esta vida como para que te entregues a este suicidio lento y doloroso -.

-¿Y tú qué sabrás? – le espetó Sasuke.

-Más de lo que crees. Yo también he pasado por momentos realmente malos, pero escogí ponerme en pie y seguir adelante -.

-¿Mereció la pena? – se burló el otro – Te viste arrastrado a otro país con tu familia dividida, perdiendo por el camino todo lo que te importaba -.

-Mereció la pena -. Los ojos azules le miraron fijamente – Te encontré a ti -.

Por primera vez, Sasuke no encontró palabras para responder. Ese muchacho rubio le había atraído desde que tropezaron en el aeropuerto y, contra su voluntad, el deseo por tenerle había seguido creciendo hasta convertirse en algo que le superaba y no sabía cómo controlar. La necesidad y el miedo se confundían, bloqueándole mental y emocionalmente. Sin percatarse, había llegado a quedar atrapado en el mismo juego con el que planeaba enredar a Naruto.

-Te encontré -. El rostro de Naruto se iluminó poco a poco con una sonrisa – Y no volveré a dejarte marchar -.

Sasuke recordó la pesadilla de la noche anterior, los gritos desesperados llamándole, rogando porque no se apartase de su lado. Extendió el brazo hacia Naruto, una invitación silenciosa a acercarse que el otro aceptó tras un instante de duda. El rubio subió a la cama y se tumbó con cuidado sobre el pecho del Uchida, dejándose abrazar.

-¿Quién te ha hecho esto? – preguntó Naruto, notando la mano que le acariciaba el pelo; era una sensación agradable pero incómoda, su prejuicios aún protestando por relacionarse así con un chico.

-Deja de hablar de ello, dobe -.

-Pienso matarle -.

-Ju ¿ayer casi ni permitías que te rozase y hoy amenazas de muerte por mí? -.

-Alguien se encargó de recordarme algo que había olvidado -. Se incorporó un poco para mirar a Sasuke a la cara – Puede que no me sienta todavía muy cómodo con esta… hum… relación, pero tengo claro que nunca me ha gustado compartir a mis novias con nadie -.

-Lo de "novia" te lo ahorras – amenazó el moreno.

-Te recuerdo que te han partido el culo a base de bien, así que no sé yo si estás autorizado a hablar de masculinidad -.

Segundos después, Sasuke demostraba cuan hombre podía llegar a ser mandando a Naruto al suelo de una patada, aunque su cuerpo y, especialmente, su trasero le castigarán por el brusco movimiento.

-¡Capullo! – gritó Naruto, incorporándose – Ya te puedes pudrir del asco, yo me largo a mi casa -.

-¡Pero si eres tú el retrasado que se ha pasado con las bromitas ¡Grandísimo bocazas! -.

-Bromas que no haría si el señorito no se dedicase a vender su culo por unos cuantos pavos -.

Sonrisa entre burlona y cruel por parte de Sasuke.

-Diez mil dólares noche -.

-¿Qué? -. Naruto parpadeó alucinado.

-Lo que has oído, diez mil dólares -.

-No, si la cantidad me da igual, lo que pasa es que pensé que esto había sido un caso aislado -. El enfado de Naruto dio paso a una emoción que repateaba mortalmente a Sasuke: la compasión – No imaginaba que tú… habitualmente… -.

-Vete -.

-¿Qué? -.

-He dicho que salgas de mi casa -.

-Pero Sasuke… -.

-¡Lárgate y no vuelvas! -.

Naruto esquivó el despertador que Sasuke le arrojó a la cabeza y salió corriendo del apartamento, apenas parando para coger el móvil y la cazadora. En la calle hacía un frío horrible. Su reloj le informó que eran las ocho, y más le valía darse prisa en regresar a su casa que estaba en la otra punta de la ciudad. Temiendo las represalias, sacó el móvil.

-¿Hola¿Mamá¿Te importaría venir con el coche a Shinjuku?... Sasuke que se muera, es un maldito cabronazo y… sí, te espero entonces junto a la estación. Ja ne -.

Echó a andar hacia el punto de encuentro con una mezcla tal de pensamientos y emociones que se sentía a punto de explotar. Él era una persona básica a la que nunca le había gustado complicarse la vida; iba a clase, trabajaba para darse caprichos, se divertía todo cuanto podía con su larga lista de hobbies en compañía de sus amigos y, ocasionalmente, la novia de turno. ¿Por qué el destino había decidido darle como alma gemela a ese bastardo? Se llevó las manos a las sienes para masajearlas, le dolía la cabeza por la falta de sueño, la preocupación y Sasuke, y no necesariamente en ese orden. Cada vez hacía más frío. Estaba cansado, tratar con el Uchida era como montar en una montaña rusa, tan pronto todo iba a pedir de boca cuando al segundo siguiente se gritaban. La angustia le formó un nudo en la garganta, obligándole a pasar las manos por su rostro en un intento de apartar las lágrimas. Frío.

-Soy un idiota… un maldito idiota… -.

Un pitido le hizo reparar en la presencia de su madre. Corriendo, se metió en el coche y plantó las manos delante de la salida del aire del calefactor.

-Un poco más y tienes que llevar a que me amputen los dedos -.

-Hola, yo también me alegro de verte – comentó con fina ironía Akari, aunque su expresión cambió al detectar los ojos rojos y el aura alicaida del rubio.

-Lo siento, no estoy del mejor humor -. Naruto se abrochó el cinturón y encendió la radio, aunque gruñó cuando descubrió que sólo había sintonizados canales de "música moña" como él la llamaba.

-Has discutido con Sasuke -.

Gruñido animal de enfado de los gordos.

-Con Alice no discutías nunca -.

-Sasuke no es ni la mitad de tonto o dócil de lo que Ali… -. La frase murió en su boca y se quedó boqueando como un pez en el mismo instante que sus neuronas hicieron carambola y se percató de lo que había insinuado su madre y que él solito acababa de confirmar – Él no… yo no… ¿¡qué demonios estás diciendo, mamá!? -.

Akari rió ante el bochorno e infantil enojo de su hijo pequeño.

-Mamá, por favor – pataleó Naruto, notando como el dolor de cabeza iba en aumento.

-Perdona, no pude evitarlo -.

-¿Cómo… tú…? -.

-No estaba segura – reconoció Akari, conduciendo de forma pausada – Vi como Sasuke te miraba durante la cena de Navidad y lo raro que te comportabas tú. ¿Te gusta? -.

-Das miedo de lo bien que te estás tomando la situación, cualquier otra madre ya habría puesto el grito en el cielo ante la sola posibilidad que su hijo sea marica -.

-No uses esa palabra, suena mal -.

-Qué más da, es lo que soy -.

-No creo que el hecho de que te guste un chico te convierta automáticamente en eso que has dicho -.

-No me gusta Sasuke -.

-Sí, por eso te has convertido en un pimiento -.

-Me pongo así porque esta no es una conversación que mantener con tu madre – se quejó el rubio.

-Y yo que pensé que te sentirías feliz por tener una madre moderna con la que hablar de cualquier cosa – dijo ella en un burlón tono melodramático.

-Tenía que haber llamado a John – gimoteó Naruto.

-Será mejor que tu hermano se mantenga al margen de esto, es capaz de matar a Sasuke por pervertirte, ya sabes lo sobreprotector que es cuando se trata de ti -.

-Por fin algo en lo que estamos de acuerdo -.

-Entonces¿qué ha pasado? -.

-No quiere dejar de trabajar en el Hidden Village -.

-¿Tan malo es? -.

-El Bronx parece un patio de colegio en comparación al Hi-Vi -. Naruto observó los adornos de Navidad que colmaban las calles de una luz que rivalizaba con la diurna.

-Prométeme que no dejarás que te arrastre en su caída, es lo único que te pido, hijo, lo último que deseo es verte como cuando tenías quince años – le pidió Akari en un tono muy distinto.

-Tranquila, tendré cuidado, además ya no corremos el peligro de que él nos encuentre, no volverá a hacernos daño -.

Entraron con el coche en el parking del edificio Konoha, sin percatarse del otro vehículo que se detenía en la calle vacía. Su único ocupante escuchaba sin interés los avisos policiales de la radio, aguardando la identificación de matrícula que había solicitado.

-Inspectora -.

-… -.

-¿Anko-san, sigue ahí? -.

-Hai, hai¿qué habéis descubierto? -.

-El coche está a nombre de Kishimoto Akari, es la embajadora estadounidense en Japón, debe ser el que utiliza cuando desea moverse a nivel particular sin llamar la atención -.

-Arigato, eso es todo -.

-Estamos a su disposición -.

La mujer esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

-Ju, esto se complica por momentos¿qué puede llevar a una embajadora a tratar con la organización criminal más peligrosa de todo Japón? -.

**OooO**

**N. de A: **lamento si algún fragmento es una auténtica moñada, pero los momentos pastelorros tienen su encanto XD. Bien, y la cosa sigue complicándose, en el próximo capi veréis más viejos conocidos, no os lo perdáis.


	6. La Sombra de la Serpiente

**N. de A:** Nas! He estado malita del estómago y no he podido actualizar antes, acostumbraos porque soy la mujer de la Ley de Murphy TT.

¡Cuántos reviews! Muchas gracias. Recordad, una autora contenta es una autora creativa, mimadme y tendréis jugosos y suculentos capis como éste XD.

Gracias en especial a **May**, por sus ánimos contra las malas épocas y esos pedazo reviews que tanto me gustan (tu petición queda apuntada); **pretybell**, por emocionarse tanto con la hª; **Don Gato/Flor, **cuidado con los spoilers, yo me leo el manga semanalmente por la web española de NarutoUchiha, hasta el 381 que es el último que sacó la Shonen Jump la semana pasada.

Las músicas en mi profile, como siempre.

Disfrutad con nuestros achuchables Sasuke y Naruto.

**OooO**

**LA SOMBRA DE LA SERPIENTE**

Aquello era un asco. Hashiwara Keisuke, o Kisame como le llamaba casi todo el mundo, arrojó sobre su escritorio el archivador y se pasó una mano por los ojos. Estaban en plenas Navidades y el maldito bufete parecía un odioso agujero negro de casos y papeleo acumulado.

-Tómate un té – recomendó una pausada voz desde la puerta.

-Llevo tres -.

Itachi se acercó y echó un vistazo al caso que se traía su compañero entre manos.

-El divorcio de los Kamagura, complejo -.

-Complejo se queda corto, cada vez que les juntamos en el mismo despacho se lanzan a la yugular del otro. ¿Por qué estos multimillonarios no se acostumbrarán a firmar los contratos prematrimoniales? Nos ahorraría un montón de quebraderos de cabeza y un valioso tiempo que se puede emplear en casos más productivos -.

-Son aburridos, pero dejan una sustanciosa cuota para el bufete -.

-¿A ti qué te han pasado? -.

-Unas expropiaciones de terreno, ya sabes la situación tan crítica que se ha desencadenado con las nuevas leyes sobre el uso del suelo -.

Kisame hizo un gesto con la mano, diciéndole que cortara el rollo.

-Itachi-sempai -.

El aludido se giró para localizar a una de las últimas adquisiciones de Akatsuki.

-¿Ocurre algo, Deidara? -.

-El presidente de Kaze Sistems ha llamado, necesita que le asesoremos -.

-¿Acerca de? – inquirió Kisame, alegre de tener una escusa para dejar el divorcio.

-Su hijo pequeño le está dando algunos quebraderos de cabeza, Sasori-san quiere blindarse contra las posibles amenazas que ello implica -.

-Si es el pequeño no es tan complicado, sus derechos sobre la empresa están más diluidos -. Kisame tecleó en el ordenador que tenía enfrente – Creo recordar que tiene otros dos hijos mayores… sí. Deidara se puede ocupar solo del asunto, no es demasiado complejo -.

-¿Sabes qué hacer? – cuestionó Itachi.

-Claro que sí – protestó Deidara – No soy un vulgar novato -.

-Niño, déjale una nota a la jefa para que sepa que te encargas tú, puede ser muy desagradable si no se la informa – aconsejó el tiburón del bufete.

Deidara gruñó algo por lo bajo y se marchó.

-Promete, pero tiene un temperamento demasiado explosivo -.

-Todo lo contrario a ti, Itachi-san -.

-Vuelvo a mi despacho -.

-Avisa si te marchas a comer -.

Itachi abandonaba pausadamente la habitación, su mano aún sobre el picaporte, cuando vio llegar por el pasillo a un viejo conocido. Sus ojos oscuros se endurecieron hasta brillar como la obsidiana en el momento en que aquel hombre se acercó a él, sinuoso como las serpientes con las que probablemente estaba emparentado, para desgracia de las pobres serpientes.

-Vaya, Itachi-san, hacía tiempo que no coincidíamos -. Sus palabras eran un inquietante sonido sibilante.

-¿Qué se te ha perdido aquí? -.

-Akatsuki fue como mi familia hace no tanto tiempo, necesitaba pedir algunos papeles para esos farragosos trámites, ya sabes -.

Aquello no se lo creía nadie. El fiscal se limitó a responder con una fría mirada, marchándose antes de perder su legendario hieratismo. Ese ente viperino era origen de la mayor parte de los problemas y quebraderos de cabeza en su vida, principalmente todo cuanto tenía que ver con Sasuke, ambos lo sabían y el otro aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para recordárselo a Itachi en venganza por ser la causa directa de su expulsión de Akatsuki.

-Sasuke-kun se encuentra bien, por si quieres saberlo; le visité nada más aterrizar, hace cuatro días, y le veré esta noche -.

Para su disgusto, Itachi giró la cabeza y le dedicó una de sus escasas sonrisas, esas que clamaban a los cuatro vientos que sabía algo, un pequeño y jugoso secreto que volvía a concederle ventaja en el juego de poderes. No hubo más palabras. Itachi se alejó por el pasillo, elegante e imperturbable como siempre.

-Itachi-san -.

Tendría que acabar por dar la razón a Kisame y reconocer que trabajar en Navidades era un verdadero asco. Dirigió una mirada interrogante al caballero de pelo castaño rojizo, al tiempo que se detenía.

-¿Necesita algo Sasori-san? -.

-Sí, un abogado y no un niño -. Señaló a un ofuscado Deidara – No quiero tratar con alguien que se toma mis asuntos tan poco en serio -.

-Es joven y algo impulsivo, pero trabaja bien si permite que se lo demuestre -. Miró más allá de Sasori, al rubio que ordenaba los papeles de la mesa con evidente mala leche.

-Le daré una oportunidad – concedió el dueño de Kaze Sistems, no demasiado convencido.

-Por cierto, querría preguntarle algo, si no es indiscreción -.

-Adelante -.

-¿Continúa en tratos con Kuro-san? -.

-Hace tiempo que anulé cualquier contacto con ese hombre, creo que fue cuando también se le expulsó como cliente del bufete¿por qué lo pregunta? -.

-Acabo de verle y sentía curiosidad por saber qué haría merodeando por el edificio, sólo eso -.

-Debería llamar a seguridad y echarle a patadas – aseveró Sasori – En mi trabajo he tenido que trabajar con mala calaña, pero Kuro los sobrepasa a todos con creces -.

-No le haré perder más tiempo, si me disculpa -.

-Por supuesto -.

Itachi lanzó una última mirada de advertencia a Deidara, que el otro respondió frunciendo el ceño, y se marchó a su despacho con la clara intención de recoger sus cosas y marcharse a casa.

-Uchida -.

Estaba visto que ese día había un complot para amargarle la existencia.

-¿Necesitas algo, Kazuzu? -.

El especialista en casos de fraudes económicos y estafas a gran escala le tendió una carpeta. Como todos los que trabajaban por allí, lucía un costoso traje de chaqueta, gabardina negra y maletín de ejecutivo, aunque la rara mascarilla que usaba a todas horas por la contaminación le daba un aire bastante siniestro.

-Los datos que me pediste. Lo habría dejado en tu despacho, pero no estabas -.

-¿Te vas? -.

-En realidad huyo. Hidan está empeñado en que me una a su increíble y nunca vista juerga de Nochevieja, paso de tenerle persiguiéndome llamándome "amargao" – gruñó Kazuzu – Además no sé lo que ese tipo creerá una fiesta, seguro que se va a recrear uno de esos crímenes que colecciona -.

Hidan era una mezcla de gigoló, con su pelo color platino y lentillas lila, y un abogado psicópata. Se había especializado en asesinatos, crímenes de sangre y violencia, bandas callejeras, sectas, más una larga lista de sucesos escabrosos; lo peor es que le gustaba coleccionarlos, como trofeos de su convivencia con el crimen y su fascinación por el lado más oscuro del ser humano.

-Arigato por esto -. Itachi alzó un poco la carpeta.

-Son casos un poco antiguos y no estaban registrados en la base informática, a parte de tener que pelearme con mi secretaria tampoco ha sido mucho problema -.

-Si veo a Hidan le diré que no te he visto -.

Kazuzu inclinó la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento y fue a coger el ascensor. Itachi consiguió alcanzar por fin su despacho. Aliviado, se dejó caer en el sillón, cubriendo sus ojos cerrados con un brazo. A veces se cansaba de ser quién era, de hacer lo que hacía, de las mentiras y medias verdades.

El teléfono rompió la efímera sensación de calma. Lo descolgó sin cambiar de posición, para llevárselo al oído con desgana.

-¿Itachi? -.

-Ah, ohayo Akari-san -.

-No puedo ir a comer contigo -.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo? -.

-Sí, tu hijo, cuyo hobbie es amargarle la existencia al mío -.

-¿Qué? -.

-Lo que oyes, no para de perseguirle intentando seducirle para luego dejarle hecho un asco por sus arrebatos de niño malcriado, sin ánimo de ofender… -.

-Akari -.

-Primero le invita a cenar y luego le echa a patadas de su casa por preocuparse de él… -.

-Akari -.

-Y ahora tengo a Naruto metido en la cama con una depresión que ni kamisama se la salta, por culpa del bastardo de tu niño… -.

-… -.

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa por la cabeza de ese crío? -.

-No lo sé -.

-Yukiko y tú sois personas excepcionales, Sasuke no tiene motivos para ser el engendro que es -.

-Arigato -.

-¡Pero lo es¡y está torturando a mi Naru-chan¡Como se entere John, te vas a quedar sin hijo! -.

-Esta noche nos vemos y hablamos¿te parece? – sugirió Itachi, notando como el dolor de cabeza ya era un hecho tras descubrir de dónde había sacado Naruto los genes escandalosos.

-De acuerdo… ¡niños, abrid la puerta de una vez que van a dejar frito el timbre!... pasa a recogerme a las ocho, besos -.

Despacio, Itachi dejó el auricular en su sitio, se sirvió una taza de té del termo y volvió a reclinarse en el butacón. Kuro, quién supuestamente estaba en EEUU, aparece husmeando por el bufete, y Sasuke se encaprichaba de Naruto. Respiró hondo y bebió té. Presentía que no eran ni los más graves ni los últimos problemas a los que iba a tener que hacer frente.

**OooO**

-¡He llegadoooooo!!!! -.

Naruto se escondió bajo la almohada, aunque de poco le sirvió cuando levantaron su persiana y empezaron a zarandearle sin piedad alguna.

-¿Y tú tienes veintidós años? A tu edad yo ya estaba en pie y disfrutando de las hermosas vistas de este mundo -.

-Abuelo, para ya, que tú las únicas vistas que disfrutas son las de las chicas en minifalda y bañador -. Se arriesgó a echar un vistazo al anciano y su mente enseguida reconoció la vida pasada de su abuelo - _¡Venga ya¿El Ero-sennin¿Por qué él¿Qué le hice yo a la vida para emparentar con semejante pervertido? -._

-Algo que deberías hacer tú, venga, que tu madre tiene preparada la comida y tu hermano amenaza con devorarla él solo -.

Naruto se sentó en la cama, ojeroso y malhumorado. No había dormido bien y, por primera vez en su vida, no se debía a las pesadillas sino a un maldito engreído de ojos oscuros. Sin embargo, por muchas vueltas que le dio al problema de sacar a Sasuke del mundo del Hi-Vi, no halló solución alguna y consiguió a cambio tres días de insomnio.

En pijama se presentó en el salón.

-Pareces sacado de una peli de terror de serie B, hermanito – bromeó John.

-Déjame en paz, no estoy para cachondeo -. Se sentó y agarró la cocacola como si fuese agua en el desierto.

-Ni que hubieses discutido con la novia -.

-¡¡¡Pffffff!!! -.

John, completamente cubierto de refresco, miró ofuscado a Naruto. Su madre y el abuelo reían.

-Lo ha dejado con Sakura, así que no le molestes más, John – intervino Akari, procurando darle un aire casual a sus palabras.

-¿Has dejado a esa preciosidad? – alucinó su hermano – Estás majara -.

-Sí y punto. ¿Cómo es que has venido tan pronto, abuelo? -.

-Bueno, ya que tú y John pensáis salir de marcha y tu madre también tiene planes, pensé que sería mejor si sustituíamos la cena por una comida -.

-No te hagas el bueno, que seguro que acabas celebrando el año nuevo en uno de esos garitos de striptease, pervertido – gruñó Naruto.

-¿¡Qué maneras son esas de tratar a tu abuelo!? -.

-Sólo digo la verdad -.

-Mamá dice que te has dedicado a escribir este último año y que te han publicado un libro – comentó John - ¿Qué tal las ventas? -.

-Por las nubes, lo que pasa es que utilizo un pseudónimo para proteger mi intimidad, ya sabéis -.

-Sí, seguramente no hubiesen vendido ni un libro si se enteran que los escribe un viejo verde como tú… glglglgl -.

-¿De qué tratan, otosan? – interrogó Akari, sin inmutarse ante la escena del abuelo estrangulando concienzudamente al nieto más joven.

-Bueno, aquí tenéis uno -.

Sacó un volumen de bolsillo y lo depositó sobre la mesa.

-Lo sabía – dijo Naruto.

-¿Novela erótica? -. Akari arqueó una ceja.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende? – musitó John.

Mientras Jiraiya defendía su pequeño tesoro literario y sus grandes dotes de escritor, Naruto, guiado por una corazonada, interrumpió aquella perorata con una curiosa pregunta.

-¿Quién es tu supervisor? -.

-¿Eh? -.

-¿Qué quién se encarga de controlarte y llevarse tus papeles a la editorial? -.

-Ah, bueno, un chaval muy majo, la verdad es que se ha convertido en uno de mis mayores fans, se nota que tiene buen ojo con los nuevos autores… -.

-¿Su nombre no será Uchida Kakashi? -.

-Pues sí¿cómo lo sabes? -.

-Dios los cría y ellos se juntan. Si alguien me necesita, que espero que no, estaré dándome una ducha, maldiciendo al karma y al destino -.

Akari observó preocupada a su hijo pequeño.

-Oi, Naruto está muy raro¿tanto le ha afectado lo de Sakura? – cuestionó John.

-Creo que es otra cosa -.

-Tranquila mamá, si necesita ayuda nos la pedirá -.

-Eso espero -.

-Y, si la situación empeora, ya tomaré yo cartas en el asunto -.

-Si queréis hablaré con él – se ofreció Jiraiya, inquieto por la expresión del rubio.

Su hija asintió y sonrió agradecida. Abuelo y nieto siempre habían discutido mucho en las contadas ocasiones que se habían encontrado, pero también compartían una rara complicidad, y no pocas veces Akari había puesto el grito en el cielo cuando se encontraba en el recibo del teléfono con una costosa llamada desde Los Ángeles a Kyoto.

-Naruto¿podemos hablar? -.

El rubio no miró a su abuelo mientras terminaba de coger algunas cosas en la habitación.

-Ahora iba a ducharme -.

-Pensé que confiabas en mí -.

-No es eso -. Tiró el albornoz sobre la cama y se sentó – Tengo un pequeño problema que no sé cómo solucionar, nada más -.

-¿Cuál? -.

Naruto se quedó un instante pensativo.

-¿Recuerdas cuando me contabas leyendas? -.

-Sí, te gustaba mucho escuchar historias del pasado de Japón -.

-¿Crees que alguna puede ser cierta¿Qué exista algo de verdad tras el cuento? -. De manera inconsciente, Naruto se llevó una mano a las marcas de su rostro.

-… -. Jiraiya le miró interrogante.

-No me hagas caso, he dormido poco. Tengo que ayudar a alguien que no desea ser ayudado y no sé qué hacer -.

-Lucha -.

Los ojos azules se alzaron sorprendidos.

-¿Desde cuando te has vuelto tan pesimista? – inquirió Jiraiya, evidentemente molesto – El nieto que yo conocía nunca vacilaba. Si realmente quería conseguir algo, ponía todos los medios a su alcance, e incluso los que no tenía, hasta lograr su meta -.

-Esto es diferente -.

-Eres tú quien lo hace diferente. Bien, tienes un problema¿y qué?, ponte en pie y lucha. Decías que quieres ayudar a alguien, si te quedas sentado ni le haces bien a la otra persona ni a ti mismo. Siempre has pensado que lo importante es intentarlo hasta que la mala suerte se canse y dé paso a la buena, creo que esta vez eres tú el que se ha rendido muy pronto -.

-La falta de sueño no es buena consejera, gracias abuelo -.

-Y, ya sabes, si esa persona sigue sin entrar en razón le arreas un buen puñetazo -.

-¡Abuelo! -.

-Bwhahahaha -.

Naruto también se lanzó a reír. Era cierto, quizás Sasuke sólo le viese como un reto especialmente difícil, pero él se encargaría de hacerle cambiar de opinión; sería su objetivo y lo conseguiría, porque nadie ganaba a testarudo ni ahora ni hacía tres mil años a Uzumaki Naruto.

Se escuchó el timbre de la puerta y a Akari diciendo que abría ella.

-¡Naruto, es para ti! -.

Extrañado, el rubio emergió de su cuarto y fue a la entrada del piso para sufrir un amago de infarto al reconocer a la mujer de grandes gafas redondas y ropa anticuada.

-¿Yume-san¿Qué hace aquí? -.

-Bueno, Naruto-kun, he tenido suerte con los libros e intenté contactar contigo, pero tu móvil lleva apagado dos días¿no estará estropeado? -.

-Ando un poco aislado del planeta – confesó él, angustiado de sólo pensar que la librera mencionase a Sasuke delante de su familia.

-Tengo tus libros en el coche, pesaban mucho para subirlos yo sola¿te importa bajar y ayudarme? -.

-No, déme un segundo que me cambie -.

-Tranquilo, iré bajando -.

-¿No quiere tomar nada, Yume-san? – ofreció Akari.

-Le agradezco la oferta, pero quiero terminar un par de encargos más antes de mediodía y disfrutar con calma del cambio de año -.

Poco después, Naruto tomaba el ascensor a la carrera y se reunía con la mujer frente a un pequeño cochecito gris desvaído.

-Llamé a Sasuke-kun – fue la respuesta a la pregunta no formulada.

-Ah, supongo que él le dio mi dirección, gracias por tomarse tantas molestias, Yume-san – dijo Naruto, sacando del maletero un pesado paquete envuelto en feo papel marrón y atado con cuerda tremendamente áspera.

-No hay problema – sonrió ella – Ahora debo irme, tengo mucho trabajo, pasa a visitarme un día y tomaremos té -.

-Pero ¿cuánto le debo por los libros? -.

-Nada, Sasuke-kun los pagó, hay una nota dentro para ti -. La librera montó en el destartalado cochecito – Feliz Año Nuevo, Naruto-kun -.

-Sí, gracias, igualmente – balbució él.

Vio desaparecer el vehículo y entonces reaccionó, allí mismo sobre la acera, se arrodilló y apartó el papel marrón hasta localizar una esquinita blanca. Sacó la nota y la desplegó.

_-Quiero verte. Enciende el móvil. Llamaré_ -. Naruto gruñó para sí mismo – Nunca cambiará, antes muerto que disculparse, será capullo -.

Recogió los libros y volvió a su casa. No era mucho, pero tampoco era nada. Al menos ese capullo egocéntrico había dado señales de vida y se había preocupado por contactar con él de otra forma cuando no pudo hacerlo a través del móvil.

Capeó las preguntas de su curiosa familia con medias verdades, además no insistieron al ver que realmente aquello eran libros y no una especie de tráfico encubierto de armas o estupefacientes. Se dio la ducha que tenía pensada, se vistió y, con el móvil en la cazadora, anunció que iba a dar una vuelta por el parque de la urbanización para despejarse un poco antes de comer. Eligió un banco cerca de los columpios vacíos, encendió el teléfono y, con el mp4 a toda potencia, se dedicó a esperar la llamada. Echó un vistazo a quién le había llamado en esos tres días: Sakura seis, Lee dos, Neji dos, Gaara una, Hinata tres, también Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji y Shino, un desconocido que debía ser Yume-san doce, gente de la uni otras tantas, Sasuke… ¡ciento cincuenta y tres! Contemplaba aquel número pensando en que debía ser un error, cuando el móvil empezó a sonar y la pantalla se iluminó con "Sasuke-teme llamando". Dudó un par de segundos antes de quitarse el mp4 y descolgar.

-… -.

-…creí que no encenderías el móvil -.

-Yo tampoco -.

-¿Estás en casa? -.

-No, estoy fuera, y dime de una maldita vez qué quieres -.

-Pues… yo… -.

Naruto notó como una sonrisa se adueñaba de su rostro por mucho que intentara evitarlo.

-¿Qué tú qué? No tengo todo el día, Sasuke-teme -.

-Deja de meterme prisa, usuratonkachi, intento disculparme¿vale? -.

-Pues date algo más de ligereza o celebraré el cambio de año aquí sentado -.

-Te lo estás pasando en grande a mi costa -.

-¿Acaso lo dudabas? Es mi derecho después de cómo te portaste -.

-Perdona, no debí arrojarte el despertador -.

-Ni gritarme, ya que estamos -.

-Ni gritarte – concedió la malhumorada voz del otro lado de la línea - ¿Querrías quedar? -.

-Hoy es Nochevieja, salgo con el grupo por Shibuya, podrías pasarte -.

-Naruto, sabes que no puedo -.

-Poder puedes, otra cosa es que te dé la gana -.

-Tengo que trabajar, además si voy tendrás que admitir ante todos que estás saliendo conmigo -.

-¿¡Quién ha dicho que estemos saliendo!? -.

-Entonces todo lo que dijiste en mi piso es mentira -.

-No… no es mentira… -.

-Eres exasperante -.

-Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo, me da vergüenza -.

-Así que ahora te avergüenzas de mí -.

-¡Deja de tergiversar mis palabras! – le gritó Naruto.

-Algún día tendrás que contárselo a tus amigos y a tu familia -.

-Mi madre ya lo sabe, un rollo de esos de intuición materno-paranormal, no preguntes – suspiró el rubio – Y de amigos lo sabe Sakura, y creo que Gaara y Hinata se lo huelen -.

-Lamento comunicarte que eres totalmente transparente para quien te conoce – se burló Sasuke.

-Sí, lo de mentir no es mi fuerte -.

-Naruto, lo de salir contigo va en serio, así que, si consigues superar ese miedo escénico, llámame al móvil e iré a buscarte cuando termine mi turno en el Hi-Vi -.

-¿No te preocupa que los otros sean un poco ariscos? – comentó inquieto Naruto.

-El único que realmente me odia es Gaara y tiene un buen motivo para ello, no le culpo. Los demás simplemente tomaron parte por Lee y por Sakura en contra de quién les había hecho daño, es decir, yo. De todas formas, voy porque quiero estar contigo, no con ellos -.

Aquello último consiguió que el estómago de Naruto diera un vuelco. Estrujó el móvil hasta arriesgarse a partirlo, luchando contra la ilusión que se había apoderado de él, repitiéndose que sólo eran palabras lanzadas a modo de red en el intento de Sasuke por cazarle.

-Llámame mañana por la tarde y ya hablaremos de quedar -.

-Como quieras -.

-Bye -.

Colgó sin darle tiempo a Sasuke a contestar. Soltó una maldición al tiempo que daba un doloroso puñetazo al banco. Un miedo atroz se extendía por su cuerpo; miedo a que sus amigos averiguaran su relación con otro chico, miedo a que lo descubriera su familia, miedo por lo que empezaba a sentir por Sasuke, miedo a que él no sintiese lo mismo. Sacudió la cabeza. No, basta de pesimismo. Lo que debiera ser sería por mucho que se amargase pensando en el futuro y las posibilidades. Para empezar debía ser honesto consigo mismo, aceptar que su misión kármica empezaba a quedar en un segundo plano, que ahora su motivación para salvar a Sasuke partía de una emoción sincera.

-Me he enamorado de ese bastardo, maldita sea -.

_-YA ERA HORA -._

-¿Kyuubi? -.

**OooO**

Sasuke dejó el móvil sobre la mesa con expresión molesta. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a ese cabeza hueca? No entendía ni la mitad de los cambios de humor del rubio, a veces resultaba más complicado que una chica.

Encendió el reproductor de música del salón con el volumen a toda potencia, fue entonces al armario en busca de la ropa que usaría esa noche –traje de chaqueta de raya diplomática, camisa morada sin corbata– lo dejó encima de la cama y entró al baño donde le esperaba una bañera llena de agua caliente. No pudo evitar fijarse en el reflejo que le devolvió el espejo, en los rastros de arañazos y moratones que aún revelaba su pálida piel. Se sumergió en el agua. Tendría que hablar con Kimimaro del asunto; bailaría, hablaría y jugaría un rato con los clientes, pero nada de sexo, sobre todo con hombres hasta pasadas un par de semanas por lo menos.

Odiaba las visitas de ese hombre a Japón y las esperaba con la misma ansiedad. A través de él conseguía mayores beneficios y privilegios dentro del Hidden Village, si seguía jugando bien sus cartas pronto ocuparía el puesto de Kimimaro al frente de los negocios de todo el distrito de Tokyo, aunque significase renunciar a su propio cuerpo. Unos brillantes ojos azules cruzaron por su mente desmantelando toda la determinación de hacía unos segundos.

-¡Mierda! -.

Dejar el Hidden Village significaba dos cosas: perder toda su holgada independencia económica, con el obligado regreso a casa de su padre y a sus normas, y arriesgarse a que le matasen por desertor. Lo peor es que no sabía cual de las dos le daba más miedo.

-Todo esto es culpa de Naruto¿por qué tuvo que cruzarse en mi camino? -.

Cerró los ojos y se hundió en la cálida agua hasta la barbilla. Recordaba cada encuentro con aquel escandaloso rubio: el aeropuerto, el hospital, el Hi-Vi, la universidad, su casa, la de él, la cafetería y otra vez su casa. Cuatro meses y apenas ocho encuentros. ¿Qué tenía para resultar tan especial¿Tan adictivo¿Qué le hacía diferente al resto de personas que captaron su interés en el pasado? Todo y nada. Si creyera en esas cosas, diría que era como encontrar a su alma gemela. Esbozó una sonrisa mordaz. Vaya tonterías estaba pensando. Seguramente en cuanto consiguiera llevarse al rubio a la cama terminarían sus quebraderos de cabeza, se quitaría el capricho y le olvidaría.

Salió, se vistió y abandonó el piso renovado tras los cuatro días de descanso. Era pronto, apenas las cinco de la tarde, pero debía hacer algunos encargos y luego el tráfico sería un infierno en la zona de Roppongi. Su primera parada fue en un alto complejo de oficinas. La secretaria le hizo pasar nada más verle y anunció su presencia con evidente nerviosismo por el telefonillo. El ascensor le llevó a la última planta de la mole de acero y cristal, donde le recibió de manera cordial el máximo dirigente de la empresa, un hombrecillo gordo y achaparrado con una ligera joroba, originada seguramente por su manía de inclinarse tropecientas veces. Sasuke lanzó una mochila encima de la lujosa mesa del despacho.

-Deje de adularme y haga su trabajo -.

-Por supuesto, por supuesto, disculpe -.

El hombre se acercó a uno de los cuadros de la habitación y lo apartó para revelar la presencia de una caja fuerte. Pronto la mochila estuvo llena a la mitad de fajos de billetes, previamente revisados por Sasuke para que no se traspapelase ninguno falso o hubiese de menos.

-¿Es correcto, joven señor? -.

-Sí -. El Uchida se echó la mochila al hombro al tiempo que regresaba al ascensor – Hasta dentro de tres meses, Murayaki -.

Realizó dos paradas más semejantes a la primera. Tomó entonces el camino al Hidden Village, en ese momento en torno a las diez de la noche de Fin de Año, cuando todo el mundo se dirige de manera frenética al punto donde celebrará las últimas doce campanadas. Sasuke aparcó en el tétrico parking, accediendo al edificio con su tarjeta personal por una de las puertas de servicio.

En uno de los pasillos se encontró con una mujer de radiante pelo rojo, sugerente vestido largo de pedrería blanca y la sonrisa socarrona de un descargador de muelle.

-Llegas tarde, princesa -.

-No me toques las narices, Tayuya, no estoy de humor – replicó Sasuke.

-Tú nunca estás de humor, pequeño cabrón – gruñó ella en respuesta – Kimimaro-san nos ha dicho a todos que en cuanto aparecieras te enviáramos a su despacho -.

-Me tiene en poca consideración si piensa que voy a pasearme ociosamente con tres millones de dólares a la espalda, no soy como los gemelos -.

-A mí me la suda lo que piense, pero está cabreado porque no has dado señales de vida en cuatro días y eso repercute en todos -. Tayuya movió el brazalete que adornaba su brazo, dejando a la luz un moratón que apenas tamizaba el maquillaje.

-Eres una toca pelotas, lo que me sorprende es que aún no te haya cruzado la cara -.

-Serás… -.

La pelirroja se arrojó hacia Sasuke con la clara intención de golpearle. El moreno detuvo los puñetazos o los esquivó y, cuando ella le lanzó una patada, usó su propio impulso para hacerla caer de manera bastante indecorosa al suelo.

-Intenta calmarte o Kimimaro sí que se cabreará de verdad -. Sasuke se echó la mochila al hombro y retomó su camino, escuchando la ristra de obscenas maldiciones que chillaba la chica a los cuatro vientos.

El despacho no tenía guardias. Kimimaro nunca los había necesitado, él mismo se bastaba para poner a los visitantes rebeldes en su sitio. Sasuke golpeó la puerta y entró tras oír el permiso. Le recibió la suave claridad de una habitación decorada como si fuese el antiguo estudio de un noble del siglo XIX, con alfombras, madera y lámparas de pie, y la pausada voz de su único ocupante.

-Llegas tarde -.

-Problemas de tráfico y la teleportación todavía no la domino -.

Kimimaro alzó el rostro de los documentos dispersos por su escritorio, apenas reflejando en su rostro un poco de contrariedad.

-Controla tus modales, Sasuke-kun, llevas cuatro días desaparecido sin motivo así que no tientes más a tu suerte -.

-Traigo los pagos – dijo el Uchida, pasando olímpicamente de la reprimenda.

-¿Problemas? -.

-Ninguno -.

-Eso es bueno -. Kimimaro se levantó y caminó hasta la pared acristalada que se abría sobre la zona de baile del Hidden Village; vestía pantalones blancos con una impecable camisa violeta – Coge de la mochila algo de dinero, tu pago, y no robes demasiado -.

Sasuke no se hizo de rogar. La Navidad iba a resultar rentable, quizás podría incluso comprarle a Naruto la tan ansiada moto, eso le haría ganar puntos con el rubio.

-¿Por qué no has aparecido en cuatro días? – insistió el albino.

-Tu querido jefe ha venido ha pasar el fin de año a Tokyo, así que solicitó mis servicios y ya sabes lo que eso significa -.

-También es tu jefe -.

-Yo no tengo jefe, Kimimaro, lo dejé bien claro desde el día que pisé el Hi-Vi por primera vez – replicó Sasuke fríamente – Él sólo es el más rentable de mis clientes. Admiro su poder y su capacidad para conseguir todo aquello que quiere, pero jamás me doblegaré ante él como haces tú. Si no me necesitas para nada más, iré a prepararme para la noche -.

No recibió respuesta, así que abandonó el despacho. Por eso llamaban a Sasuke "el príncipe", como favorito del dirigente de toda aquella organización criminal y dueño del Hidden Village gozaba de unas libertades e inmunidad privilegiadas. Contaba incluso con habitaciones particulares completamente equipadas: un guardarropa inmenso, zona dormitorio y baño; era algo lógico, teniendo en cuenta que había pasado días enteros seguidos trabajando y necesitaba asearse y dormir de tanto en tanto.

-Acababa de tumbarse en la cama cuando llamaron a su puerta.

-¿Y ahora qué? – gruñó para sí antes de gritar - ¿Quién es? -.

-Un visitante -.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Sasuke, esa voz era inconfundible. Saltó de la cama antes que la puerta se abriera y se escudó tras su armadura de imperturbabilidad. Entró un hombre alto de largo cabello azabache, enfundado en un elegante yukata negro; rostro enjuto y pálido, con unos afilados ojos que parecían capaces de traspasarlo todo, inmovilizarte, y leer aquello que pasase por tu mente o tu misma alma. Sinuoso como una serpiente e igual de peligroso, así era el oscuro dueño del Hidden Village.

-¿Qué quiere? – preguntó el Uchida.

-¿Acaso no puedo desear un feliz comienzo de año a uno de mis mejores empleados? -.

-Dejé claro que nuestra relación es estrictamente profesional, no necesita felicitarme el año nuevo -.

-Siempre tan arisco, Sasuke-kun, incluso conmigo que procuro concederte todo aquello que deseas -.

El hombre caminaba despacio en torno a él, pero Sasuke ni se inmutó, al contrario, su gesto se tornó más adusto aún hasta hacerle casi idéntico a su padre en la penumbra.

-Pago con creces por los lujos de los que disfruto -.

-Es posible -. Una mano se deslizó por la barbilla, cuello y hombro del Uchida, haciendo saltar todas sus alarmas mentales aunque no lo exteriorizase – Hum, parece que te has recuperado rápido de nuestro último encuentro -.

En lugar de soltarle un insulto, el joven optó por quitarse la camisa con un brusco movimiento y dejar que la escasa luz revelase los arañazos a medio curar y los hematomas de color verde amarillento.

-Si vuelve a insinuar que vivo de gratis, tendremos un serio problema – amenazó en un tono de voz muy bajo – Y ahora, fuera de mi cuarto, seguro que tiene un centenar de fiestas por todo Tokyo a las que asistir -.

-En realidad preferiría quedarme aquí contigo, pero tienes razón, he de mantener la tapadera del filántropo multimillonario -. La serpiente se apartó de su presa sin dejar de observarla – Le he dicho a Kimimaro que asistiré a la fiesta que da el Departamento de Investigaciones Médicas, aunque es probable que luego regrese para tratar algunos asuntos atrasados con un par de clientes -.

Sasuke no dijo nada. El hombre soltó una pequeña risa burlona y abandonó la habitación. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco latidos de corazón. Sasuke cayó sentado sobre la cama, abrazándose a sí mismo intentando dejar de temblar al fluir al exterior todo el miedo acumulado. Era la única persona a la que realmente había temido en sus veinticuatro años de vida, todo su cuerpo gritaba de horror cada vez que se encontraba en su presencia. Quizás porque en aquellos ojos negros no podía verse ni una sola emoción humana, sino que se abrían a un vacío infinito de oscuridad y muerte.

_¡Sasuke!_

El grito resonó en su mente como si Naruto hubiese estado sentado a su lado, un eco del que emitiera durante aquella temible pesadilla. Antes de ser consciente de lo que hacía, Sasuke tomó el móvil y llamó. Los tonos se hicieron eternos, hasta que fueron sustituidos por una estruendosa algarabía y la voz de Naruto intentando hacerse oír.

-¡uuHoooolaaaaa!!! -.

-Usuratonkachi, no berrees de esa forma, que me dejas sordo -.

-¡Es que hay mucho ruido¡Estamos en mitad de Shibuya¡Debe haber millones de personas! -.

-¿Y tú eres de Los Ángeles? -.

-¡Es distinto¡Todo¡El ambiente, la gente y…! -.

Una voz sonó cerca del móvil, alguien preguntaba algo a Naruto.

-Un amigo, le estoy contando donde estamos… no digas tonterías Gaara y vete a ligar con Hinata… ¡auch¿¡Se puede saber por qué todos tenéis la puñetera costumbre de atizarme en la cabeza, que me vais a dejar gilipollas!? … Tíos, dejad de reíros… -.

Sasuke no protestó. Se limitó a escuchar la tonta discusión, notando como sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa divertida. Sería agradable estar allí y verlo en directo… no, pensamiento peligroso.

-Baka, sigo aquí -.

-Ah, perdona, han decidido convertirme en la mascota del grupo – rezongó Naruto – Por cierto¿querías algo? -.

-Me aburría -.

-¿Y me tienes que dar la tabarra a mí? Cómprate un mono -.

-¿Para qué? Si eres la mascota del grupo contigo me basta -.

-Tienes suerte de que no pueda hablar en condiciones, bastardo -.

-Veámonos mañana y podrás insultarme a gusto -.

-Te dije que me llamases mañana, que no sabía si… -.

-Naruto -.

-¿Qué? – inquirió el otro, con un deje de sorpresa al escuchar su nombre.

-Ni te imaginas las ganas de abrazarte y besarte que tengo en este momento -.

-… -.

-No quiero obligarte a nada. Mañana estaré todo el día en mi casa, puedes pasar cuando te apetezc… -.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -.

Sasuke se quedó de piedra.

-Tú, bastardo, habla -.

-¿Acaso no puedo tener ganas de verte? -.

-No con esa nece… espera -. Le oyó gritar a los otros que le dieran cinco minutos más, que la conversación era importante – A ver, cuenta -.

-Que no ha ocurrido nada, dobe – protestó el Uchida.

-Y yo soy el ratón Mickey, seré despistado pero no idiota. Hum, hagamos esto: iré a tu casa, pero no pasaré más allá del recibidor hasta que no me expliques qué te pasa -.

-Hmpf -.

-Sí o no, venga, que me quedan cinco segundos para las doce -.

-Trato hecho -.

-Perfecto, y ahora no cortes la llamada… escucha… -.

Tumbado sobre la cama, Sasuke escuchó el griterío de la gente, como todos en una sola voz entonaban la cuenta atrás hasta la explosión de júbilo cuando expiró el último segundo del año.

-¡Feliz Año Nuevo! – berreó la hiperactiva voz de Naruto.

-Feliz Año, usuratonkachi -.

Cortó la llamada sintiéndose alegre y extrañamente nostálgico, pero no quedaba ni rastro del miedo. Contempló el móvil con la certeza de que su vida iba a complicarse de maneras insospechadas por culpa de ese rubio.

**OooO**

Naruto miró el portal por decimonovena vez, igual que el reloj. Las nueve y pico de la mañana, no había descansado tras la juerga de Nochevieja, pero se sentía incapaz de meterse en la cama a dormir con Sasuke dándole vueltas por la cabeza. Miró hacia la calle y parpadeó extrañado; juraría que la señora de ese coche gris aparcado en la otra acera acababa de tirarse en plancha sobre el asiento del copiloto¿intentaba esconderse? Qué cosas más raras pasaban.

Cansado de sí mismo, terminó por armarse de valor para entrar en el edificio, aunque le flaqueó otra vez ante la puerta del piso. Se sentía idiota y seguramente Sasuke se encargaría de hacerle sentir aún peor.

-¿_QUIERES HACER EL FAVOR DE LLAMAR? – _reverberó, con evidente fastidio, la voz de Kyuubi.

_-Seguro que ya se le ha pasado el ramalazo tierno de anoche y está en modo "soy Uchida Sasuke, adoradme" – _objetó Naruto mentalmente, sin dejar de mirar la puerta.

_-PUES LE DAS UN PUÑETAZO PARA QUE SE LE PASE LA TONTERÍA, COMO DIJO JIRAIYA -._

_-Es que… -._

_-¡ARGH¡NO ME SEAS NENAZA Y LLAMA! -._

Respiró hondo y pulsó el timbre. Nada. Pulsó una y otra vez, sin resultados. ¿Tan profundo dormía ese bastardo? Quizás es que aún no había regresado del Hidden Village. Estaba pensando en marcharse, sinceramente aliviado, cuando sonaron los cerrojos. El alma se le cayó a los pies junto con la mandíbula, al ser recibido por un Sasuke amodorrado y apenas cubierto con una bata negra no muy bien atada.

-¿Te he despertado? – cuestionó tontamente el rubio.

-Hum – musitó el Uchida, apartándose para dejarle entrar al recibidor en sombras y cerrar la puerta.

-Ve a lavarte la cara, espero aquí -.

-Salón – señaló Sasuke, como diciendo "espera ahí a que me reincorpore al mundo de los vivos".

-No, lo siento, no quiero entrar sin que antes aclaremos un par de cosas -.

Gran parte de la somnolencia de Sasuke desapareció, siendo sustituida por mala leche mañanera.

-¿Qué quieres, Naruto? – preguntó arisco.

-Primero quiero que aprendas que no soy un borrego, no voy a callarme y sentarme como hacen los demás que te rodean mientras haces lo que te viene en gana, torturándote en solitario. Así llegamos al punto dos, en el que yo intento interesarme por tu vida, algo de lo más lógico si es que realmente quieres salir conmigo como te empeñabas ayer -. Se quitó el gorro y la cazadora antes de mirar al sorprendido Sasuke – Te toca -.

El moreno se cruzó de brazos, no estaba demasiado espabilado para planificar nada. ¿Cuál sería el mejor movimiento? Contarle la verdad significaba recibir compasión, pero también confianza, básico si quería tener a Naruto en la cama cuanto antes. Analizó, comparó y concluyó que había más ventajas que inconvenientes.

-No todo es tan oscuro como lo imaginas. En el Hi-Vi bailo, entretengo a los clientes y, sí, a veces me enrollo con ellos o ellas, pero sólo me acuesto con quien me apetece, no es una obligación, en realidad tengo vía libre para hacer lo que me dé la gana en cada momento -.

-¿Entonces dejas que te partan el culo por hobbie? -. Naruto se llevó una mano al estómago, notando un extraño calor.

-Sólo uno – replicó Sasuke.

-No entiendo -.

-Sólo una persona, de él obtengo todo -. Abarcó el piso con un gesto del brazo – Los lujos, el dinero y el poder. Dentro de poco conseguiré desbancar al actual director del Hi-Vi y se acabaron los problemas -.

Naruto le observó un instante, con una expresión que le hacía parecer diez años mayor o incluso más.

-Aún, después de tantos años, sigues huyendo -. Su voz sonaba distante, profunda, sabia; la voz de un Hokage muerto hacía milenios – Huyes de tu familia, de tus amigos, de todo aquello que puede hacerte daño y romper en mil pedazos el corazón que tanto te has esforzado en proteger. Porque crees que si no guardas ninguna esperanza nada te puede decepcionar o herir. Pero, aún hundiéndote en la más profunda oscuridad, evadiendo la luz, hay algo de lo que no puedes esconderte: el miedo -. Sacudió la cabeza rubia, recuperando su gesto distraído – Perdona, no he dormido y solo digo estupideces -.

Sasuke sentía como si le hubiesen abierto en canal con un cuchillo, arrancado todas sus emociones y las airearan ante sus ojos, mostrándole algunas verdades que se escondía incluso a sí mismo. Nadie había sido capaz de traspasar el muro que había levantado entre él y el mundo, ni siquiera su madre que era quién mejor le conocía. Los que le rodeaban achacaban su cambio de carácter al rencor acumulado tras la separación de sus padres, a su intentar llamar la atención que terminó por convertirlo en un delincuente para su familia y en un traidor a ojos de sus amigos. Sin embargo, Naruto parecía haber sido capaz de ver a la persona tras el disfraz desde la primera vez que se encontraron y, a pesar de todas las cosas malas que le había hecho, seguía ahí.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Sasuke, el cabello ocultando su mirada.

-¿Por qué "qué"? -. Naruto parpadeó, confuso.

-¿Por qué te preocupas por alguien como yo? -.

El rubio sonrió con una ligera amargura, pues no era la primera vez que aquel chico le formulara esa pregunta, en aquella ocasión combatían sobre las turbulentas aguas de un río y Sasuke intentaba matarle.

-No lo sé muy bien… quizás es que creo que aún estás a tiempo de cambiar y regresar con tu familia y tus amigos -.

-Ju, si eso es todo podrías ayudar a mucha gente apuntándote a un consultorio radiofónico en lugar de cruzar toda la ciudad hasta mi casa el día de Año Nuevo, baka -.

No entendía por qué había hablado al rubio de una manera tan desagradable, sólo sabía que esperaba, deseaba, algo más de esa respuesta y no obtenerlo le había dolido. Naruto frunció un poco el ceño, molesto, pero de pronto su rostro se iluminó como si hubiera comprendido algo que al Uchida se le escapaba. Sonrió de una manera tan radiante que Sasuke llegó a pensar en buscar sus gafas de sol… ah, no, las tenía Naruto en su casa.

-Bueno, puede que como soy un poco despistado se me hayan olvidado otros motivos importantes -. Naruto avanzó hasta el moreno y, algo avergonzado, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos mientras aquellos ojos grises le devolvían una mirada interrogante – Quizás… el hecho de que m-me gustes un poco influya -.

Sasuke le abrazó la cintura, escondiendo el rostro en su hombro; a la mierda el orgullo, en esos momentos necesitaba casi más el contacto con Naruto que respirar, sentir el calor de su cuerpo y su aroma mezclado con el olor a sudor y tabaco tras la fiesta, porque entre esos brazos podía llegar a creer que nunca más volverían a hacerle daño. El rubio se dejó abrazar, contento de haber obtenido un gesto de cariño espontáneo y alejado de intenciones sexuales por parte del Uchida, aunque la ilusión le duró poco.

-Ven -.

Sasuke rompió el contacto y le tomó de la mano para llevarle al dormitorio. Naruto no pudo evitar frenarse en seco al llegar a la puerta.

-Pareces una maldita niña de quince años cuando te comportas así – le reprochó Sasuke.

-Es que no puedo evitar ponerme nervioso al asociarte mentalmente con una cama -.

Pequeña carcajada.

-No voy a violarte, usuratonkachi – se burló divertido.

-Pues no lo parece con la cara que tenías al mirarme -.

-Ni punto de comparación con la tuya cuando te he abierto la puerta -.

-Es culpa tuya por andar por ahí con esas pintas – protestó Naruto, al verse pillado in fraganti.

(Para ti sería - Nek)

Sasuke se subió a la cama de rodillas con premeditada lentitud, sin dejar de clavar sus ojos oscuros en Naruto. Con idéntica parsimonia y sensualidad, procedió a deslizar la bata de sus hombros, dejando que cayera suavemente hasta la cintura revelando el pálido torso y los últimos restos de moratones. Naruto tragó con dificultad ante aquella silenciosa invitación. Inseguro, caminó muy despacito hasta la cama y se sentó en el borde, frente a un Sasuke que sonreía al ver cumplido su propósito. Naruto empezó a quitarse el jersey, pero unas manos sobre las suyas se lo impidieron.

-Quiero hacerlo yo – explicó Sasuke.

-Hum, vale -.

-Levanta los brazos -.

Le sacó el jersey y la camisa de manga larga, dejándole con la interior de tirantes, notando la tensión que agarrotaba cada uno de sus músculos y la mirada evasiva de sus ojos azules. Sasuke no le quería en ese estado de nerviosismo, debía relajarle, así que empezó con suaves besos por la boca y el cuello al tiempo que le acariciaba el cabello y la espalda por encima de la ropa, mimando, tranquilizando.

Naruto respondió atrayendo aquel pálido cuerpo hacia él, deslizando las manos por la piel desnuda. Era una sensación agradable, aunque le sorprendió un poco que no fuera tan suave como había imaginado, ya que siempre había asociado aquella piel blanca a la porcelana más fina. También era cálido, profundamente cálido, cada caricia, cada pequeño beso. Su mente, embotada por la falta de sueño y por la estimulación, decidió ignorar por primera vez el hecho de estar enrollándose a muerte con un chico; permitió que el moreno le quitase la última camiseta, agradeciendo al instante el contacto directo de ambos cuerpos.

Sonriendo, Sasuke empujó ligeramente a Naruto hasta tumbarle y poder sentarse a horcajadas sobre su cintura. La sonrisa irónica se amplió al notar el sobresalto del rubio cuando constató que iba desnudo bajo la bata.

-¿Algún problema, usuratonkachi? -.

-Sí, no me estás besando – gruñó Naruto para disimular su consternación, y le agarró por la nuca para atraerle de nuevo.

Los besos se volvieron más agresivos, ansiosos, como si ambos pugnasen por demostrar quien podía ser más apasionado.

-¡Auch¡Ten cuidado, Sasuke-teme! – protestó el rubio, tras un mordisco particularmente doloroso en el cuello - ¿O es que tienes complejo de vampiro? -.

-Quizás – se burló y lamió el moratón que ya empezaba a formarse – Es un pequeño aviso para los que se acerquen a ti. No me gusta que nadie toque mis cosas -.

-No soy un objeto, teme -.

-Pero sí eres mío – ronroneó el Uchida, apoderándose de sus labios mientras procedía a desabrocharle los pantalones.

-¡Esperaaaaahhh! -.

Una traviesa mano le acarició sinuosamente por encima de la ropa interior, lanzando estremecimientos de placer por todo su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer, incapaz de oponer resistencia, entregado al calor que irradiaba el joven sentado sobre él.

Para Sasuke la visión de un Naruto semidesnudo, sonrojado por la excitación, emitiendo esos suaves gemidos y rendido a él por completo a pesar del miedo, casi resultaba superior a sus fuerzas. Deseaba acostarse con él de una manera tan intensa que dolía. Debían terminar o perdería el control y, por alguna razón, no quería si implicaba herir a Naruto u obligarle a hacer algo para lo que todavía no estaba preparado. Apoyo los codos a ambos lados de la rubia cabeza, respirando hondo con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Naruto, acariciando las piernas bajo la bata – Te has parado de golpe -.

-No quiero acostarme contigo si me miras con esa cara de espanto cada vez que te toco -.

-…lo siento -.

-Dicen que el miedo es libre -.

-No me das miedo – protestó el rubio, alterado.

-Tienes miedo a follar con un tío, miedo al dolor y a un acto que consideras humillante -.

-Yo no… -.

Sasuke le tapó la boca con la mano.

-Son las mismas dudas que yo tenía, así que no niegues lo que sientes -.

Naruto se medio incorporó y sujetó al otro de la nuca para poder besarle. Un beso lento, húmedo, profundo.

-Puede que esos sean mis miedos – reconoció sin alejarse del todo de aquellos labios – Pero los superaré, siempre lo hago -.

-Magnífico, usuratonkachi, pero mientras podríamos dormir un poco, apenas llevo dos horas de sueño encima -.

-Yo ni siquiera eso, pero no creo que pueda -.

-¿Por¿Te falta tu osito de peluche? – se burló Sasuke.

-No, pero has puesto en pie de guerra al soldadito y no se va a relajar por que sí -.

Contra todo pronóstico, Sasuke estalló en carcajadas. Naruto se quedó un momento obnubilado ante semejante escena, pero reaccionó casi enseguida con una impresionante mala leche.

-¡Deja de reírte, cabronazo, tú tienes la culpa de que esté así, de manera que soluciónalo! -.

-Sólo si tú me ayudas a mí – replicó el moreno, estirándose para alcanzar la caja de pañuelos encima de la mesilla – No creas que eres el único que se ha entusiasmado mientras "jugábamos", usuratonkachi -.

-Es que… -. Naruto se mordió el labio – Yo nunca… a otro chico… -.

-Pero sí que te habrás masturbado y no es muy diferente hacérselo a otro chico, como tú dices… claro, que si lo que te da es asco, pues… ¡Ahm! -. Sasuke se tensó un instante, al notar como le agarraban por debajo de la bata -¿Qué…? -.

-Sólo dime si lo hago mal -.

-No aprietes tanto… hah… -.

-¿Así? -. Naruto suavizó la presión de su mano, sin perder detalle de las expresiones de placer del moreno; resultaba adorable con el rostro apenas ruborizado, olvidado su mal genio, totalmente abandonado a lo que le hacía.

Sasuke no sólo disfrutaba de sus atenciones, sino también de aquella transparente mirada azul que le contemplaba con una intensidad casi palpable; porque en ese momento él era lo más importante del planeta para Naruto y le hacía sentirse de una forma especial, se sentía necesitado por alguien. Un último movimiento y Sasuke se arqueó sumido en el éxtasis.

-Parece que no se me da mal – bromeó el rubio, limpiando los restos blancuzcos de su mano y algunas fugitivas gotas en su pecho.

-Sin duda te has pajeado un montón -.

El Uchida detuvo el rabioso puñetazo de Naruto sin esconder su expresión divertida, sujetando el otro brazo para que no le pegara mientras se inclinaba a besarle. Primero el rubio intentó resistirse, enojado con aquel atractivo bastardo, pero la lengua y los labios de Sasuke eran demasiado insistentes y acabó por abrir la boca para enredarse en un prolongado beso.

-También me gustan tus besos – reconoció el moreno, descendiendo por aquel cuerpo ya apenas bronceado, saboreando, acariciando, retirando la poca ropa que le cubría.

-Y a mí los tuyos – rió un poco Naruto, entre suspiros y escalofríos de placer – Son como… ¿¡qué cojones haces!? -.

Enojado, Sasuke clavó sus ojos oscuros en el chico que acababa de darle un soberano tirón de pelo para sacar su cabeza de entre sus piernas.

-Obvio, solucionar el problema de tu soldadito – repuso él con sorna y mal humor.

-Pero yo sólo he usado la mano, no me parece… esto… yo… -.

-¿Qué? – gruñó el Uchida.

-Joder, me da cosa que me la chupes – giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda, completamente avergonzado – Porque yo no sé si podría hacerlo y no me parece justo -.

-Le das demasiadas vueltas, lo único importante es hacer sentir bien al otro de una forma que resulte cómoda para los dos, así que, relájate y disfruta -.

-Pero… ¡dios! – gritó Naruto cuando el otro se la tragó entera, si en algún momento había tenido alguna objeción acababa de olvidarse completamente de ella, merced a los sensuales movimientos ascendentes y descendentes de aquella boca, de su calor y humedad. Abrió más las piernas para facilitarle el acceso a Sasuke e intentó mirarle aún sumido en medio de la nube de placer, tropezando con una brillante mirada tras la cortina de mechones de pelo negro; aquellos ojos desencadenaron un calambre de auténtica excitación en su ingle¿cómo podía afectarle tanto? Se arqueó, jadeando y gimiendo, agarrándose a las sábanas rayando la desesperación cuando suaves mordiscos se alternaron con las succiones.

-Sa… ah… sasuke -.

-¿Hmn? -.

-Yo me… aaah -.

-Hazlo -.

Sasuke volvió tragársela igual que al principio, rozando toda la longitud con sus labios, dientes y lengua, notando como Naruto acababa en su boca.

-Perdón – se disculpó el rubio, respirando agitadamente e incapaz de mover un músculo.

-¿Se sintió bien? -.

-Mejor que bien, tú sí que has tenido que hacer muchas de éstas -.

La risa de Naruto se vio amortiguada por la almohada con la que, supuestamente, Sasuke intentaba asfixiarle después de atizarle un par de veces con ella. Colocándose correctamente la bata, el Uchida salió de la cama y fue al baño a lavarse un poco, mientras su invitado recogía su ropa y la doblaba sobre una silla.

-Durmamos un poco, usuratonkachi – propuso el moreno, al regresar.

-Excelente idea -.

Sasuke se tumbó en el lado izquierdo de la cama y, aún estaba colocando la almohada, cuando notó unos brazos que le rodeaban y le estrechaban contra un fuerte cuerpo.

-¿Te importa? No me he traído mi osito de peluche – bromeó Naruto.

-Dobe –. Sasuke giró la cabeza para darle un beso, antes de apagar la luz y acurrucarse entre aquellos brazos.

El sopor pronto se apropió de ellos sumiéndoles en un profundo sueño, incapaces de saber lo que ocurría en la otra punta de la ciudad, donde el Hidden Village terminaba de recoger los restos de la fiesta de Nochevieja. Kimimaro contemplaba desde su despacho a los equipos de limpieza que se afanaban abajo, en la pista de baile, escenarios y barras. Bebió de su taza de té; estaba agotado, en cuanto se asegurase que el local quedaba preparado para esa noche, se retiraría a dormir. Molesto, se giró al escuchar como alguien abría la puerta sin haberse dignado a llamar sin embargo, nada más reconocer al intruso, su expresión mudó a un gesto de absoluto respeto e inclinó la cabeza.

-Es un honor recibir su visita tan temprano -.

-Me retuvieron en la fiesta más tiempo del que esperaba y las negociaciones con uno de mis socios americanos no avanzan -. El dueño del Hidden Village ocupó el cómodo butacón tras el escritorio con una expresión de absoluto enojo, mientras el albino se apresuraba a servirle una taza de té – Además, me he encontrado con una desagradable sorpresa, la habitación de nuestro joven Sasuke-kun vacía; es la primera Nochevieja en tres años que no duerme aquí -.

-Tayuya dice que se marchó nada más terminar su turno, a eso de las 8, iba solo -.

-Es lo de menos, últimamente se comporta de manera extraña; odio no saber qué pasa por su cabeza -.

-No le necesita, me tiene a mí -.

Sonrió viperino ante los celos que destilaban las palabras de Kimimaro aunque no llegó a responderle, el interfono encima de la mesa empezó a pitar. El más joven lo pulsó.

-¿Qué sucede? -.

-Un caballero solicita hablar con Kuro-sama -.

Kuro era el pseudónimo que el dueño del Hidden Village empleaba cuando se movía en ambientes públicos, la cara amable y honrada, y no tanto, que mostraba al mundo.

-¿De quién se trata? – inquirió el interesado.

-Un tal Aishi-san, dice que tiene información que podría interesarle -.

-Le conozco, hazle pasar, no vendría a importunarme si no tuviera algo realmente valioso

-Hai, Kuro-sama -.

Kimimaro se situó en un rincón del despacho, inmóvil y silencioso hasta casi ser invisible. No se fiaba de ese Aishi, le rodeaba un halo de secretos inconfesables y una oscuridad a veces más impenetrable que la de su señor; era un hombre peligroso, que servía a otros para servirse a sí mismo.

La puerta se abrió revelando la presencia de un hombre trajeado, oculto bajo un sombrero y abrigo negros, apenas si se adivinaba el cabello gris o el brillo de unas gafas. Sonrió con falsa amabilidad y se inclinó respetuoso.

-Bienvenido, Kabuto -.

-Siempre es un placer hacer negocios con usted Kuro-sama¿o debería decir, Orochimaru-sama? -.

-Deja los rodeos ¿Qué novedades me traes? -.

-Véalo usted mismo -.

Orochimaru tomó la carpeta que el otro depositó sobre el escritorio y empezó a ojearla. Frunció el ceño, hasta que su expresión se tornó siniestra en la tenue luz de la habitación.

-¿Le viste? -.

-Hablé con uno de los seis médicos que le atendió. La cantidad de dinero que le suministré prueba que ese informe es completamente verídico, el muchacho entró en el hospital con fracturas suficientes para dejarle paralítico y unas hemorragias tanto internas como externas que habrían matado a cualquier ser humano, sin embargo, cuarenta y ocho horas después no presentaba ni un solo arañazo -. Kabuto no escondía su incredulidad, ni su fascinación.

-No creo en los milagros, así que este chico ha de tener un metabolismo único dentro de nuestra especie, su capacidad de regeneración es semejante a… -.

-No tiene nada que ver con eso – le atajó Kabuto – Ya le dije que hay cosas que escapan al entendimiento humano, cosas antiguas, más poderosas que la tecnología. Apuntaron el nombre y edad del chico, Naruto, 21 años, el resto de datos sólo los conoce la directora del hospital¡necesito saber quién es! -.

-Es interesante, pero no veo en qué me beneficia -.

-Siempre tan pragmático, Orochimaru-sama –. La sonrisa de Kabuto resultaba siniestra - ¿Qué tal anda su díscolo príncipe? Sin duda Sasuke-kun ha empezado a comportarse de manera extraña -.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? – gruñó el otro.

-De la misma forma en que fui capaz de llamarle por su auténtico nombre nada más verle o de darle algunos de esos consejos que tan bien resultaron para su negocio. Las coincidencias han llegado a cotas insospechadas, está a punto de pasar algo muy serio relacionado con Sasuke-kun y, si no me ayuda, yo tampoco podré ayudarle -.

-Sabes como salirte con la tuya, Kabuto, no hay duda -. Orochimaru lo meditó un momento - Kimimaro -.

-Hai, mi señor -.

Kabuto dio un respingo al localizar por primera vez al albino dentro del despacho, aunque se repuso rápidamente y volvió a su expresión despreocupada.

-Quiero que vigiléis a Sasuke día y noche; quiero saber con quién habla, dónde va, qué hace en sus ratos libres fuera del Hidden Village, todo -.

-Como ordenéis, mi grupo se hará cargo personalmente -.

-Buena idea, Orochimaru-sama, Sasuke-kun nos conducirá al muchacho -.

-¿Por qué tanto interés por ese chico? -.

-Le prometí que volveríamos a vernos cuando hubiese, digamos que, alcanzado mis objetivos -.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver mi Sasuke-kun con él? -.

-Un poderoso karma de amor y odio, si alguien puede arrebataros vuestro dominio sobre Sasuke ese es Naruto-kun -.

**OooO**

**N. de A.:** Sí, ya tenemos a nuestro malo maloso viperino, ese que todos queremos, dando guerra. Un apunte con respecto a la escena erótico festiva, digamos que por mucho que Sasuke quisiera cortar el rollo no iba a poder, si un chico llega a determinado punto de estimulación tiene que acabar (ya sea con la pareja o solito en el cuarto de baño XD) al contrario de las chicas, que nos puede fastidiar más o menos pero no sufrimos dolor físico si nos quedamos a medias ;P


	7. Porque los problemas no se solucionan, s

**N. de A.: **¡Feliz Año Nuevo a todos! Sí, ya sé que me retrasé, pero yo, al contrario que el común de los mortales, padezco unas horribles navidades llenas de trabajo y estrés, con la mitad de la familia con gripe y yo sin Internet a mano v.v

Gracias por los reviews, qué ilu ver tantos :), y también por la música que me recomendáis, pero decidme el grupo y la canción porque los enlaces se borran, fanfiction lo hace así para que no se pueda hacer spam.

Espero que os guste el capi, 18 páginas para que disfrutéis. Ah, pasaos por mi blog, donde encontraréis una bonita felicitación para todos.

Músicas como siempre en mi profile.

**OooO**

**Porque los problemas no se solucionan, sólo se acumulan**

John era extraño. No se trataba de un insulto, incluso él estaba de acuerdo con esa definición de sí mismo. Su carácter muy semejante al de su hermano, alegre, travieso y espontáneo, con una habilidad innata para conectar con la gente, ya fuera en el trabajo, haciendo amigos o ligando con chicas a las que no solía llamar más de dos o tres veces. Le encantaba su trabajo en la embajada, nunca le molestaba echar horas extra o inmiscuirse en algún proyecto más complejo de lo usual, y sus compañeros y jefes lo agradecían. Sin embargo, su máxima prioridad seguía siendo la familia, particularmente su madre y su hermanito, de los que se había propuesto cuidar y proteger a la temprana edad de once años. Cuando sentía a su familia en peligro, emergía en él un aspecto de su personalidad bastante desconcertante, por no decir aterrador, capaz de llegar a matar si lo consideraba necesario, aunque hasta el momento se había limitado a mandar al hospital a un par de energúmenos que maltrataban a su hermanito en el colegio y al malafortunado ratero que le quitó el bolso a su madre estando él presente.

Justo en esos momentos, se estaba viviendo una crisis en casa de los Kishimoto debido a esa faceta tan particular del hijo mayor.

-¿No es un poco drástico? -.

John miró amenazador a su madre, sosteniendo el teléfono como si se lo fuese a quitar por la fuerza.

-¿Drástico? No sabemos nada de él desde ayer -.

-Johnny, Naruto ha llegado a estar desaparecido más de cuatro días y, esta vez, tiene un motivo, fue a celebrar la Nochevieja con sus nuevos amigos y seguramente ahora esté desayunando sin haberse dado cuenta que se ha quedado sin batería en el móvil -.

-Son las siete de la tarde, mamá, digas lo que digas voy a… -.

El sonido de una llave abriendo la puerta les hizo asomarse al pasillo. En el recibidor, Naruto colgaba el abrigo y se descalzaba con gesto desorientado, resultado de la resaca y del cambio en las horas de sueño, además de lucir una tonta sonrisa amodorrada.

-NA-RU-TO -.

-Ah, ohayo -.

-¿¡Cómo que "ohayo"¡Son las siete de la tarde¿¡Dónde demonios estabas!? -.

El rubio se encogió ante el arranque de ira por parte de su hermano, le hubiera contestado con la verdad sin dudarlo pero la vergüenza le cerró la boca.

-Pues… yo… me despisté… -.

-Sí, sí, muy despistado -. Su hermano tiró un poco del borde del jersey, revelando un ostentoso morado en su cuello – Menudo chupetón -.

-¡Waaah! -. Naruto se apartó completamente ruborizado y sin saber qué decir ante la indescifrable expresión de su madre – Te juro que no he hecho nada, mamá, te lo juro -.

-Pues ya podrías haber aprovechado, con lo que me ha costado evitar que llamase a la CIA para encontrarte – replicó Akari - Me hiciste una promesa, Naruto -.

-Y no la he roto, fui a su casa esta mañana y me quedé dormido… bueno… y algo más… pero tampoco tanto… yo… -.

-Ve a darte una ducha, cenarás y te irás a dormir, que ya bastante has trastocado tu organismo -.

-Hai -. Cabeza gacha.

John entrecerró sus brillantes ojos azules. Parecía que allí había gato encerrado, algo que sólo su madre y Naruto sabían y que no querían revelarle a él, igual que la otra vez, cuando vivían en Nueva York.

-¿Qué está pasando? – inquirió, persiguiendo a su madre.

-Nada, John -.

-¿Acaso Naruto está saliendo con quién no debe? -.

Akari sonrió de manera fugaz.

-Es probable que a ti no te guste, pero es la elección que ha hecho tu hermano -.

-Eso no suena muy halagüeño -.

-Dale tiempo, seguro que acabará por contártelo – suspiró ella – O acabarás por enterarte, con lo torpe que es… -.

Akari desapareció dentro de la cocina con el objeto de preparar algo de comida para su hijo pequeño, mientras el mayor se quedaba pensativo en medio del pasillo. Desde siempre, John había sido terriblemente sobreprotector con Naruto, por eso le molestaba no saber qué tipo de amenaza representaba la nueva y anónima pareja de su hermano. Fue hasta el baño y se apoyó en la puerta, escuchando el sonido del agua caer.

-Oi, Naruto -.

-¿Qué quieres? No puedes esperar a que termine en la ducha – llegó amortiguada la respuesta.

-No, porque entonces puedes escaparte; ¿qué está pasando? -.

-¿A qué te refieres? -.

-Mamá y tú ya estáis otra vez con secretitos, la última vez que pasó eso fue antes de irnos de Nueva York -.

-Esto es distinto John, no te preocupes -.

-Soy tu hermano mayor, mi obligación es preocuparme y más cuando te dedicas a esconderme cosas y a mentirme -.

-¡No miento! Así que aparca tu maldito complejo de mamá gallina, ya soy mayorcito para que andes defendiéndome a todas horas -.

-Si me entero de quién es esa pareja tuya y veo que te hace algún daño, le parto las piernas aunque sea una tía -.

-¿Ves? Por eso es por lo que no quiero contártelo. La última vez que alguien osó molestarme lo mandaste al hospital de una paliza y, sinceramente, no me gustaría que te extraditaran por agresión -.

-Malagradecido -.

-No digas eso -. Naruto emergió del baño envuelto en una oleada de vapor y con el pijama puesto – Te prometo que si necesito ayuda, la pediré -.

-Más te vale, o el que acabará en el hospital serás tú -.

-Trato hecho -.

Naruto sonrió divertido al estrechar la mano de su hermano y ambos fueron a la cocina. Realmente quería contarle a John todo lo que estaba pasando, pero sabía que intentaría matar a Sasuke por haber pervertido a su adorable e inocente hermano pequeño. Un soniquete procedente del recibidor le avisó que su móvil acababa de recibir un mail; trotó hasta allí y echó un vistazo, acertando en su suposición de quién era el remitente.

_Podrías haberte quedado a cenar en vez de huir de mi casa, insisto en que no voy a violarte, dobe. Supongo que ya estarás con tu familia, por eso te mando un mail en lugar de llamarte. Esta semana aún tengo que trabajar, pero me dan libre la siguiente por si te apetece quedar a tomar algo o hacer turismo por mi casa, me he quedado con ganas de…_

-¿Naruto? -. John se asomó desde la cocina para encontrar a su hermano completamente ruborizado y las manos que sostenían el móvil temblando - ¿Qué pasa? -.

-¿¡Ah!? Nada, nada, nada; ya no tengo hambre, me voy a dormir -.

Salió escopeteado hasta su habitación, donde se atrincheró con pestillo en la puerta incluido, antes de sentarse en la cama y terminar de leer el largo texto con una mezcla de espanto y morbosa fascinación.

-Ese maldito hentai me está pervirtiendo – musitó inquieto – No puede ser que me esté poniendo cachondo con un puñetero mail -.

Y es que no podía evitar que su desbocada imaginación fusionara sus recuerdos de esa misma mañana con la escena que Sasuke había descrito hasta el último detalle.

-Naruto – era la voz de su madre, sonaba preocupada -¿estás bien? -.

-Sí, sólo necesito dormir -. Miró hacia la tienda de campaña que formaban sus pantalones de pijama – _Y que Sasuke-teme deje de mandarme porno-mails_ -.

Una vez se aseguró que su madre y hermano estaban ocupados en otros puntos de la casa, y tras el entretenido proceso que era desmontar la tienda de campaña, hizo lo único civilizado que contenía el mensaje: darle una llamada perdida al Uchida. Poco después, Sasuke le llamaba.

-Hentai – dijo Naruto a modo de saludo.

-Tardaste en contestar, usuratonkachi¿has tenido que atender una urgencia en el baño? -.

-Vete a la mierda -.

Se escuchó risa al otro lado de la línea, alegre.

-Aparte de practicar tu talento como escritor¿querías algo? – preguntó Naruto, malhumorado.

-Saber si querías cenar conmigo la semana que viene -.

-De acuerdo -.

-Paso a buscarte con la moto¿a las 7 el lunes te va bien? -.

-Vale, pero espérame a la entrada de la urbanización -.

-¿Aún sigues con esas? – protestó Sasuke.

-Intento evitar que mi hermano te parta la cara, pero si prefieres jugártela por mí estupendo – replicó Naruto.

-Entonces te daré un toque al móvil cuando llegue -.

-Ah, esto¿dónde iremos? -.

-Es una sorpresa -.

-Hum, de acuerdo… -.

-¿Ocurre algo? -.

-No sé… es que… -. Naruto se dejó caer tumbado en la cama – No termino de saber cómo manejar esta situación -.

-¿A qué te refieres, usuratonkachi? -.

-Por ejemplo¿cómo se supone que debo comportarme contigo? Me sería imposible tratarte como a las chicas con las que he salido, en plan romántico, no sé si me explico -.

-Dobe, no necesitas preocuparte por esas tonterías, simplemente actúa como te sientas cómodo -. La voz de Sasuke sonaba a medio camino de la burla y la reprimenda - ¿O es que quieres que te lleve de la mano por la calle? -.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! -.

Ataque de risa.

-¡Y deja de reírte, capullo! -.

-Oblígame -.

-Si se pudiera por teléfono, lo haría -.

-Inténtalo el lunes; que duermas bien, usuratonkachi -.

-Oyasumi nasai, baka -.

Naruto dejó el móvil encima de la mesilla, apagó la luz y se hizo un ovillo bajo las mantas, añorando el calor del cuerpo junto al que había dormido y despertado aquel día.

**OooO**

El fin de las Navidades significaba la vuelta a la rutina, las obligaciones y el trabajo. Las empresas ya no detendrían su trabajo hasta la Golden Week; muchas celebraban reuniones para sintonizar con el resto de mercados mundiales, dado que las empresas japonesas cerraban sus ejercicios en primavera.

Un joven de pelo rojo cruzaba los pasillos de la sede central de Kaze Sistems en dirección a la sala de juntas. El escaso personal que entraba a esas horas le observaba con curiosidad, saludando con una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza pero sin palabras, él no las necesitaba. Encontró la amplia estancia vacía, el reloj apenas marcaba las siete y media, con los butacones negros perfectamente alineados en torno a la larga mesa de cristal. Dejaba su maleta en uno de los asientos, cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse.

-¿Gaara? -.

-Ohayo Kankuro -.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -.

-Asistir a la reunión – dijo el pelirrojo, sin molestarse por señalar lo obvio de su presencia allí.

-Nunca vienes -.

-Vengo cuando lo considero oportuno -.

Kankuro frunció el ceño y depositó su propio maletín encima de la mesa.

-Gaara, soy tu hermano -.

-… -.

-¿Qué ocurre? -.

-No lo sé – reconoció el más joven – Pero voy a averiguarlo. En las juntas generales de Marzo, Septiembre, Diciembre y Enero es cuando se toman las principales decisiones, acuden los principales accionistas -.

-Sigo sin entenderte -.

-Ayer estuve trabajando en el nuevo sistema de registro de información y encriptación informática -.

-Llevas con ese proyecto más de ocho meses -.

-Lo sé, siempre que creía que había solucionado el problema la base de datos se descuadraba, como si tropezara con algo, dando saltos en determinadas áreas de información – asintió Gaara – Ayer di con la fuente del problema -.

-Explícate -.

-Pirateé el sistema -.

-¿¡Qué¿¡Has pirateado a la empresa de tu propio padre!? -.

-Grita más fuerte, creo que la recepcionista de la primera planta no te ha oído bien -.

-Perdona -. Kankuro se pasó una mano por la cara – Supongo que encontraste algo interesante -.

-Nuestro padre olvidó mencionar un pequeño detalle, aunque quizás tú estés al tanto por ser el hijo mayor -.

-¿Bromeas? Él jamás ha mostrado predilección por ninguno de los tres -.

-Tenemos varios contratos sobre implementos informáticos de uso bélico -.

-Era algo de imaginar, la guerra da muchos beneficios y nuestro padre no se iba a quedar rezagado por una cuestión moral -.

Gaara guardó silencio. Seguramente su reacción ante el descubrimiento había sido un tanto infantil y exagerada, pero cuando vio el día anterior las noticias, de alguna forma, sintió que sus manos se manchaban con la sangre de aquellas personas.

-Eres un idealista, ototo – sonrió Kankuro.

-Quizás, por eso voy a dejar de trabajar para otosan -.

-Perderás tus derechos de herencia dentro de la cúpula de poder de Kaze Sistems -.

-No me importa, cuando llegue el momento sé que Temari y tú haréis lo correcto, sin embargo, hasta que ese día llegue, no puedo seguir trabajando para alguien que fabrica armas -.

-Lo que no entiendo es que, si sabías con certeza lo de las armas¿qué has venido a confirmar? -.

-¿Sabes algo de una importación masiva de videoconsolas desde EEUU? -.

-Creo que oí a otosan algo sobre ello, nos ofrecieron la posibilidad de desarrollar un chip que permitiese el empleo de cualquier tipo de juego sin importar la zona, pero no me suena que aceptásemos -. Kankuro lo pensó unos instantes – Temari trabaja en la sección de asignación de proyectos, deberías hablar con ella -.

-Bien -. Gaara tomó su maletín – Esperaré fuera -.

Poco después empezaron a llegar los miembros de la junta directiva, todos saludaron a Gaara con respeto y varios se detuvieron a elogiar sus aportes a la empresa.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí? -. Temari se veía espléndida con aquel vestido negro de corte ejecutivo con cinturón ancho color rojo.

-Tenía que preguntarte si… -. Gaara cerró la boca y miró más allá de su hermana mayor – Ohayo gozaimasu, otosan -.

Un hombre de cabello castaño rojizo se aproximó a los dos hermanos, sin duda el joven pelirrojo se parecería mucho a él cuando cumpliese los cincuenta.

-¿Qué haces aquí Gaara? -.

-Pensé asistir a la reunión, pero creo que no entraré – clavó sus brillantes ojos verdes en su padre – Ni a esta, ni a ninguna otra; dejo la empresa -.

Temari se llevó una mano a la boca, impactada.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero luego no acudas a mí pidiendo ayuda, ahora estás solo –.

-Entendido -. Gaara miró a su hermana – Cuando acabes aquí, llámame, me gustaría tomar un café contigo -.

-Pero… Gaara… -.

El joven no dijo nada más. Echó a andar hacia los ascensores, sin volver la vista atrás ni un momento, sintiendo como la angustia acumulada desde su descubrimiento se aligeraba, en parte por el tema de las armas y en gran medida porque al fin dejaba de estar bajo la sombra de su padre, el gran Akatsuna Sasori.

**OooO**

(Eros Ramazzotti & Ricky Martin "No estamos solos")

En una de las cafeterías de la TODAI, unos cuantos alumnos disfrutaban de una improvisada merienda antes de regresar a sus casas. Entre ellos Tenten, Neji y Sakura que miraban alternativamente a Naruto y Lee. El rubio disfrutaba felizmente de un batido de chocolate, mientras Lee estaba tirado encima de la mesa de la cafetería y los otros juraban que veían como se le escapaba el alma de agotamiento.

-Lee¿estás enfermo? – cuestionó Sakura.

-No – gimoteó sin incorporarse.

-¿Seguro? -.

-No -.

-Naruto¿se puede saber qué le ha pasado? – preguntó Tenten, acariciando la cabeza de su novio – Nunca le había visto tan… plof -.

-Estuvimos entrenando, pero se cansó muy rápido al intentar seguirme el ritmo – dijo el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros.

-No es eso – protestó Lee, deprimido – Naruto-kun ha descubierto el secreto de la primavera de la juventud y ahora es capaz de disfrutarla más que yo -.

-Sin duda parece más energético de lo habitual – asintió Sakura.

-Radiante – apuntó Neji.

-¿Qué? -.

-Creo que la palabra que buscabas es "radiante" -.

-Dejad de burlaros, que tenga un buen día no es para que montéis un numerito – se quejó Naruto, aunque no dejó de sonreír.

-Ahora que lo dices… tienes razón Neji, está tan feliz que hasta da dentera, se pueden ver los brillitos de felicidad a su alrededor -. Sakura esbozó una perversa sonrisa – Y creo que sé la razón – canturreó.

Naruto empezó a sudar.

-¿Lo sabes? – se sorprendió Neji – No imaginé que se lo hubiese contado a nadie -.

-¿Tú también? -.

-Soy su terapeuta, es lógico -.

-¿¡Se lo contaste a Neji!? Al menos espero que no antes que a mí -.

-¡Pero si yo no le he contado nada! A no ser que me haya ido de la lengua cuando me hipnotiza – protestó Naruto – Ni a ti tampoco ya que estamos, me sometiste a interrogatorio -.

-¿Qué pasa? – intervino Tenten.

-Naruto tiene pareja, eso es lo que le pasa – rió Sakura.

-Eso es genial – sonrió la chica – ¿Es de la uni¿La conocemos? -.

-Esto, yo, verás… -.

-Tenten, no le agobies, creo que aún no está preparado para presentarnos a esa persona -.

-Pero Neji, eso es una tontería, cuando quieres a alguien te da igual lo que piensen los demás, es como cuando yo empecé a salir con Lee y ninguno os explicabais por qué, y Kiba y Chouji no dejaban de hacer bromas al respecto -. Tenten miró a Naruto – No hay nada de malo en querer a alguien, sea quien sea. No tienes por qué contárnoslo, pero somos tus amigos y agradeceríamos algo de confianza, aunque ya sé que conmigo no tienes tanto trato como con Neji o Sakura -.

Naruto escuchó todo el discurso con la boca abierta. Se sentía estúpido, el avergonzarse de salir con un chico ahora resultaba tonto y eso le hacía estar doblemente abochornado. Quizás aquella era una buena oportunidad para ir informando a la gente del grupo, si lo hacía poco a poco sería más fácil.

-Es un chico, Tenten – musitó Naruto.

-¿Eh? -.

-Mi pareja es un chico, por eso me resultaba algo violento hablar de ello -.

-Tenten se quedó a cuadritos.

-Vaya… -.

-¿En serio? – dijo Lee, igual de sorprendido.

-¿Pero estáis saliendo o sólo es rollo? – interrogó Sakura, ansiosa por conocer detalles.

-Ya sabes como es él, en principio es más que rollo pero menos que novios – respondió Naruto, notando como sus mejillas enrojecían.

-¿Ya le has besado? -.

-¡Sakura-chan! -.

-Enhorabuena – sonrió Neji – Podríamos dejar las sesiones de acupuntura y regresión si quieres -.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver que tenga novio con el gran desbarajuste de información aquí dentro? – señaló su rubia cabeza – Necesito seguir con las sesiones. Además, es genial contra el estrés -.

La conversación se vio interrumpida por su móvil, echó una ojeada y descubrió una llamada perdida de Sasuke. Una idea le iluminó el rostro. Pulsó un botón y esperó a oír su voz del otro lado.

-Dobe¿dónde estás? Se supone que ibas a esperarme en la boca de metro, llevo aquí quince minutos -.

-Entra al campus y vente a tomar algo con nosotros¿te apetece?; estamos en la cafetería de medicina, en el edificio ese enorme que hay en medio de todos los que pertenecen al hospital universitario -.

-¿Con quién estás? -.

-Neji, Sakura, Tenten y Lee – informó Naruto – Vamos, ven¿no querías que se lo contase a la gente? -.

-Sólo un rato, no te he visto en tres días por tus malditos estudios y el trabajo y me apetece pasar tiempo a solas contigo -.

-Me parece justo -. Colgó y encaró a sus amigos – Sasuke dice que no le importa tomarse un café rápido -.

-¿Sasuke? -. Lee alzó la cabeza de la mesa - ¿Uchida Sasuke-kun? -.

-Sí, ese mismo, jeje – asintió el rubio, llevándose una mano a la nuca, abochornado.

-Naruto-kun -.

-Hai -.

-¿Se lo vas a contar a Gaara-niisan? -.

-Supongo… también es mi amigo – dijo con aire dubitativo.

-Deja que esté yo delante y saldrá bien – le animó Lee – Le convenceremos, pues la primavera de la vida sólo pasa una vez -.

-No sé yo – apuntó Sakura – Ya sabes como es Gaara, todo en su vida es blanco o negro, y Sasuke-kun no está precisamente entre los primeros puestos para convertirse en su amigo -.

-Tampoco es que tenga que serlo, sólo ha de aceptar que es la pareja de Naruto – dijo Neji.

-¿Creéis que puede enfadarse mucho? -.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, desencadenando una clara aura depresiva en torno al rubio. Notaron como alguien se aproximaba a su mesa entre el barullo de estudiantes y profesores, Sasuke llamaba la atención a su paso con ese aire a medio camino de mafioso y atormentada estrella del rock.

-Io – saludó con sencillez, parándose junto a la mesa.

Naruto percibió un claro nerviosismo en Sasuke por mucho que intentase escudarse en su habitual cara de palo, le traicionaban su postura y la opacidad de sus ojos, era algo que no dejaba de sorprender al rubio, la habilidad que estaba desarrollando para leer en cada mínimo gesto del Uchida.

-Qué alegría verte, Sasuke-kun –. Sakura se levantó y le dio un breve abrazo, no por ello menos cálido - ¿Cómo te va? -.

-Ocupado, aunque no tanto como el dobe -.

-Perdona por tener vida, teme – gruñó Naruto.

Neji se arrinconó un poco en el asiento para que Naruto se moviera y dejara espacio a Sasuke, el moreno se lo agradeció con un ligero gesto de cabeza.

-Una cosa es eso y otra que te apuntas a todo, entre las sesiones de fotos, las clases, tus horas de estudio y los entrenamientos del club apenas te veo -.

-No protestes que tus horarios también son un asco, desapareces casi todo el fin de semana y encima muchas veces te llaman para esos "encargos especiales", eres peor que Sakura-chan con sus guardias en el hospital.

-Eres un dobe, Naruto -.

-Ya empezamos – gruñó el rubio.

-¿Empezamos? – cuestionó la pelirrosa, curiosa.

-Sasuke nunca me llama por mi nombre a no ser que se enfade conmigo¿verdad? – sonrió irónico.

-Te aguantas, dobe -.

-Bastardo -.

-Usuratonkachi -.

-Son tan monos -.

Sasuke y Naruto dejaron de pelearse para mirar con gesto homicida a las dos chicas, en tanto Neji sonreía divertido y Lee intentaba contener la risa.

-Oh, venga, no nos taladréis con la mirada, formáis una pareja envidiable – dijo Sakura –, sobre todo para las chicas; no os hacéis una idea de lo frustrante que resulta que dos ejemplares como vosotros estén fuera del mercado -.

-Hay muchos más, que busquen – se encogió de hombros Sasuke, entrelazando su mano con la de Naruto bajo la mesa. El rubio le miró sorprendido durante un instante, antes de sonreírle de una manera tan tierna que consiguió arrancarle un sonrojo.

-¡Kyaaa! -. Sakura y Tenten chillando a dúo.

-Yo no quiero ni pensar cuando se les una Ino-san – le comentó Lee a Neji.

-Por suerte mi hermana es más tranquila -.

-No sé, esto parece alterarles mucho las hormonas¿ne? -.

-¡Kisu, kisu, kisu! -. (beso)

-Dejad de armar escándalo o nos largamos – amenazó el Uchida, intentando mantener la compostura. No le gustaba ser el centro de atención en determinadas circunstancias y esa era una de ellas, ponerse en ridículo delante de tanta gente le repateaba.

-¿Quién es ahora el que se avergüenza de la relación? – se quejó Naruto.

-Baka, una cosa es eso y otra ir gritándolo a los cuatro vientos¿acaso la palabra discreción te es desconocida? -.

-Sólo bromean, es lo normal, si te sacas pareja es habitual que tus amigos te tomen un rato el pelo y la nuestra es una situación un tanto peculiar -.

-Tsk, usuratonkachi -.

-Naruto, a Sasuke-kun no le gusta mostrar sus sentimientos en público, por eso se enfada – explicó Sakura, sonriendo comprensiva – Es más vergonzoso de lo que parece -.

-¿En serio? – parpadeó el rubio y miró al Uchida - ¿Bailas casi en pelotas encima de un escenario todas las noches y te da vergüenza esta conversación? -.

A todos les entró un ataque de risa, menos al susodicho, que se puso color tomate maduro por las grandes desventajas de tener una piel tan pálida.

-¿Te has enfadado? –.

-No, Naruto, sólo estoy meditando cual sería el sistema de tortura más adecuado, no te preocupes -.

-Te has enfadado -.

-Gran deducción -.

-Pues de perdidos al río -.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Naruto atrapó los labios de Sasuke en un breve aunque intenso beso, quería hacerlo desde que le había visto entrar por la puerta pero le dio reparo con tanta gente en la cafetería, aunque no contaba con la respuesta tan entusiasta del moreno que prolongó un poco más el contacto sujetándole de la nuca.

-De perdidos al río – sonrió de lado Sasuke cuando se separaron.

El estruendo de una bandeja y todo su contenido golpeando el suelo de la cafetería les hizo girarse sobresaltados junto a otro centenar de personas. Lee emitió un sonido ahogado de alarma al reconocer al ex portador de la bandeja, mientras los demás guardaban un sepulcral silencio.

-Ga-gaara – balbució Naruto.

-El pelirrojo, con el rostro contraído por la ira, giró sobre sus talones y salió corriendo de la cafetería, dejando atrás el estropicio y a una confusa Temari.

-¡Gaara! -.

Naruto empujó a Sasuke y fue tras los pasos de su amigo. Lee salió tras ellos.

-Hoy no tendría que haberme levantado –. Temari, tras recoger el estropicio, se dejó caer en el amplio hueco que ahora había junto a Neji, apoyando los brazos sobre la mesa para enterrar la cabeza en ellos - ¿Ha sido una alucinación o estabas besando al rubio? -.

-No era una alucinación – dijo secamente Sasuke, mirando con el ceño fruncido hacia la puerta por la que había desaparecido Naruto.

-Genial, ahora Gaara estará de morros otros seis meses, menos mal que ya tiene su propia casa que sino me iba a la Torre de Tokyo a tirarme de cabeza -.

-Error nuestro – intervino Tenten – No recordaba que Lee le dijo que estaríamos por aquí si quería venir a tomar algo, como no le contestó al móvil pues no teníamos idea que pensara pasarse a vernos -.

-Y yo no debería estar aquí – añadió Sasuke.

-No digáis tonterías, esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano, y Gaara ya es mayorcito como para continuar agarrándose estos mosqueos existenciales cada vez que algo no sale a su manera – dijo Sakura – Que aún esté enfadado con Sasuke-kun no significa que los demás no podamos hacer las paces con él -.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero hoy no era un buen día para que sucediera – comentó Temari – Gaara ha dejado Kaze Sistems -.

-¿Qué? – exclamó Sakura – Imposible, él adora trabajar allí¿qué ha dicho Sasori-san? -.

-Hay una serie de factores que no puedo contaros, pero Gaara descubrió un lado un tanto oscuro de la empresa y se ha visto incapaz de continuar -.

-Se parecen mucho -.

-¿Quiénes, Neji? -.

-Naruto y Gaara, a su manera ambos son demasiado ingenuos para la edad que tienen y suelen dejarse llevar por sus emociones, ya sean de cariño u odio; por eso fueron capaces de hacerse amigos tan rápido, descubrieron un alma afín, y ahora Gaara siente como si Naruto hubiera traicionado su confianza -.

-Gaara tiene su buen motivo para odiarme – dijo el Uchida.

-¡Quieres dejar esa tontería de una vez! Si seguimos dándole vueltas al pasado acabará por pudrirnos el presente, hay que acabar con este maldito círculo de eterno retorno -.

-Tranquila, Sakura, creo que las cosas, por fin, están cambiando – sonrió Neji, enigmático.

Fuera de la cafetería, a unos centenares de metros, Naruto había conseguido alcanzar a Gaara y obligarle a detenerse tras hacerle un placaje al más puro estilo del fútbol americano.

-¡He dicho que pares! – gritó el rubio, tras inmovilizarle.

-¡Suéltame! -.

-¡No hasta que me escuches! -.

-¿¡El qué¡Estabas dándote el lote con el cabrón Uchida! – le acusó sin dejar de removerse.

-¡Es mi novio! -.

-¡Peor me lo pones¡Se suponía que le odiabas, que estabas de mi lado! -.

-Gaara… -. Naruto dejó de gritar al notar lo afectado que estaba el pelirrojo – Eres uno de mis mejores amigos, posiblemente el mejor junto con Sakura-chan, y por eso mismo me veo en la obligación de decirte que te estás comportando como un niñato malcriado y caprichoso -.

-… -. Gaara dejó de removerse, aunque su expresión enojada no desapareció.

-Sasuke no es precisamente un santo, pero yo tampoco lo soy, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, Gaara, algunas conseguirían que me mirases como miras a Sasuke, o peor. Tú también has cometido errores y los demás te los han perdonado, por eso son tus amigos, tu familia. No te pido que te conviertas en el amigo del alma de Sasuke, sólo que le toleres como mi pareja -.

-Los ojos turquesa se clavaron en Naruto, oscurecidos por la rabia contenida.

-No -. Conciso, serio, rotundo – No confío en él, ni lo haré -.

-Piénsatelo -. Naruto se incorporó liberando al otro de su peso. Le ofreció una mano para ayudarle a levantarse, pero Gaara no la aceptó – Debo regresar a la cafetería¿me acompañas? -.

-Prefiero irme a casa, estoy cansado… hoy he dejado mi trabajo en Kaze Sistems y no de una manera muy agradable -.

-Como quieras, pero llámame para hablar con calma, me gustaría saber qué te ha pasado para que abandones la empresa, creí que adorabas programar aunque no te llevases del todo bien con tu padre -.

-… -.

De repente, Gaara volvió a estar tirado en el suelo; Lee, que había permanecido en un discreto segundo plano, acababa de propinarle un soberano puñetazo.

-¿Lee? – parpadeó Naruto.

-¡Ya basta, Gaara¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir dándole vueltas a ese maldito día? La culpa fue mía, no tuya; yo elegí acudir al Hi-Vi, yo fui el idiota que insistía en ponerse de pie tras cada ataque de Sasuke-kun, porque pensaba que así, por una vez, sería yo el que te protegiese a ti y no al revés. Sasuke-kun salvó la vida de ambos al vapulearme de aquella manera¿es que nunca vas a entenderlo? -.

-¡No! Eres mi hermano pequeño y casi te matan por mi culpa, y no perdonaré jamás a Uchida – replicó Gaara, encarándole.

-¡No puedes protegerme siempre! -.

-¡Debo hacerlo! -.

-¡Pero yo no quiero! -.

El pelirrojo se quedó de piedra, aquello le había hecho más daño que cualquier golpe físico. Bajó la cabeza, derrotado. Parecía que conseguiría hacerse odiar por todas las personas que eran importantes en su vida; su padre, sus hermanos, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto y ahora Lee.

-No te preocupes, no volveré a molestar… -.

-Gaara-niisan – musitó Lee.

-Decidle a Temari que me voy a casa, necesito descansar -.

-Como quieras – dijo Naruto – Pero recuerda no descansar demasiado, te necesitamos en el grupo, eh -.

No había dado ni dos pasos, cuando Gaara volvió a hablar.

-Naruto, ten cuidado con Uchida o, antes de darte cuenta, te habrá hecho más daño del que puedas imaginar -.

Sin dar opción a réplica, le dio la espalda y se marchó dejando a Naruto confundido y molesto. Su amigo era un rencoroso y un alarmista, aunque con los precedentes en esa vida y en la otra entre esos dos no era raro que padecieran una animadversión natural, tan intensa como el instinto de protección de Gaara para con Lee. Alzó los ojos a los nubarrones que opacaban el cielo. ¿Por qué no podía tener una vida normal en lugar de ir de sobresalto en sobresalto?

-Volvamos a la cafetería, Naruto-kun – propuso Lee.

-Adelántate, yo necesito unos minutos -.

Lee asintió comprensivo y le dejó sentado en uno de los bancos que jalonaban las avenidas arboladas de la TODAI. Naruto procuró mirar al infinito y no pensar en nada que no fuese el frío que le adormecía la cara, las manos y el trasero. Un hombre ocupó el banco al otro lado del paseo, abrió un periódico ante sí pero Naruto pronto se dio cuenta de dos cosas: primero, no leía sino que se dedicaba a vigilarle, y, segundo y más importante, le conocía. Como el apelativo de sensei sería muy complicado de explicar, optó por simplemente llamar su atención.

-Oiga, el de ahí, deje de hacer el tonto, tengo un mal día y no me gusta tener a gente espiándome -.

Aquel hombre le dirigió una mirada de absoluta incredulidad y estupefacción. Naruto resopló y fue a sentarse en el otro banco, junto al hombre que había admirado y querido como a un padre hacía milenios, sonriéndole de la misma forma jovial y traviesa.

-¿Cómo… tú…? -.

-Tengo facilidad para calar a la gente, dejémoslo ahí porque la otra explicación es demasiado metafísica y rara -. Le ofreció la mano al modo occidental – Soy Kishimoto Naruto -.

-Iruka – dijo él, estrechando su mano.

-¿Quién es y por qué me vigila? -.

-No estoy autorizado a decírtelo – respondió, apurado.

-Ah, ya, eso quiere decir que es de la policía¿y para qué tendría la pasma que…¡joder¿¡qué demonios ha hecho Sasuke ahora!? -.

Iruka parecía al borde de un colapso, ese maldito chico parecía un lector de mentes. Sacó su móvil del abrigo y llamó a su jefe bajo la atenta mirada de esos ojos azules; debió ser por el estrés del momento, porque creyó ver a un chiquillo vestido de naranja que no dejaba de gritar _Iruka-sensei_.

-Me ha pillado, no sé cómo pero me ha pillado… no he hecho nada… es como si lo supiera por intuición… pienso que contárselo ayudaría… de acuerdo -.

-¿Y? -.

-Puedo informarte de algunos detalles -.

-Genial, pero deprisa que me estoy congelando y mis amigos deben empezar a preguntarse dónde me he metido -.

-Soy agente gubernamental, intentamos evitar un delito grave relacionado con el Hidden Village. Aquellos de los nuestros que vigilan a Uchida Sasuke dieron aviso de la aparición de una persona nueva en su entorno, ese eres tú, y queríamos averiguar qué relación tenías con Uchida o con las actividades dentro del Hidden Village. No sé si sabrás que él es una especie de chico de los recados, suele encargarse de recaudar los chantajes, recoger a clientes importantes y, creemos, que a menudo asiste a las reuniones de negocios de su jefe -.

-Soy su novio y no tengo contacto alguno con el Hi-Vi, es más, estoy intentando sacarle de ese antro -.

La cara de Iruka volvía a ser un poema.

-Sasuke no es mala persona, sólo un capullo que no sabía qué hacer con su vida y como es demasiado cobarde para suicidarse se metió en el tugurio ese -. Naruto esbozó una sonrisa – Si me ayudan a salvarle de sí mismo, estoy dispuesto a colaborar con la poli y conseguir pruebas para desmantelar lo que sea que anden planeando en el Hi-Vi -. Le quitó a Iruka un bolígrafo del bolsillo de la chaqueta y le escribió un número en la mano – Mi móvil, llámeme con lo que decida su jefe -.

-¡Naruto! -.

Sasuke se acercaba a ellos evidentemente molesto, cargando al hombro la mochila del alborotador rubio.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces? –. Miró inquisitivamente al hombre sentado junto a su novio.

-Me encontré con Iruka-sensei y he tenido que explicarle lo de Gaara, me ha visto cuando le he hecho el placaje -. Naruto se llevó una mano tras la cabeza – No pensé que me hubiese entretenido tanto -.

-No tienes remedio -. Sasuke suspiró y esbozó una media sonrisa – Iruka-san¿le importa si se lo robo? -.

-Adelante, nosotros ya habíamos terminado de hablar, y puedo decir que me alegra conocer a la pareja de uno de mis mejores alumnos -.

Naruto no pudo evitar enrojecer y reír un poco apurado.

-Igualmente, sensei -. El Uchida hizo una respetuosa inclinación, agarró al rubio del brazo y lo arrastró lejos del supuesto profesor – No sé cómo haces para meterte siempre en estas situaciones tan embarazosas -.

-Soy un sociabilizador nato -.

-Además de dobe -.

-Un poco, supongo -. Naruto no tenía ganas de discutir.

La mano de Sasuke se deslizó por el brazo hasta atrapar la mano de su novio.

-¿Estás bien? -.

-¿Dices por lo de Gaara? – interrogó el rubio.

-Hai -.

-Bueno, no pensé que pudiera tomárselo tan mal, creí que me dejaría razonar con él y que acabaría por tolerar tu presencia -.

-Eres un bobo idealista. Neji dice que Gaara se siente traicionado -.

-Yo también lo pienso, pero me da rabia porque es uno de mis mejores amigos -.

-Si realmente lo es, ya se le pasará el mosqueo existencial -. Sasuke se permitió una sonrisa divertida – Además, Lee estaba muy pero que muy dispuesto a hacer entrar en razón a su oniisan aunque fuese a golpes -.

-He podido comprobarlo -.

Llegaron junto a la moto de Sasuke.

-Oi, Sasuke¿qué fue lo que pasó? Me refiero a lo de Lee -.

-¿Nadie te lo ha contado? -.

-Sí, pero quiero oír tu versión -.

-Al principio de trabajar en el Hi-Vi me gustaba tomar parte en los combates que se celebran los martes por la noche. Era divertido y ganaba dinero. Aquella noche en particular me tocaba de adversario Gaara, no era un problema, los dos sabíamos cuando parar y quién debía fingir el KO, pero todo se torció. Cuando apareció Lee intenté cancelar el combate, pero Kimimaro no quiso sólo por fastidiarme. Lee debía quedar KO en el trecer asalto o ciertos clientes del Hi-Vi se hubieran sentido lo suficientemente defraudados como para matarnos a los dos, así que cuando él se empeñó en ponerse en pie una y otra vez no tuve más remedio que herirle de gravedad… le rompí una pierna, la mano y varias costillas… además de destrozarle la cara… -. Sasuke le pasó un casco a Naruto con su habitual cara malhumorada – Puedes creerme o pensar que yo… -.

La frase quedó a medias cuando Naruto le silenció con un beso.

-Ya no participas en esas peleas – dedujo el rubio.

-No – reconoció Sasuke, algo descolocado por la reacción del otro chico – Lo dejé después de aquello -.

-Me alegro – sonrió Naruto – Ahora vamos¡me muero de hambre! -.

-Acabas de merendar y ya quieres comer otra vez, engordarás -.

-Soy una persona muy activa, mi cuerpo y mi cerebro no rigen bien si no hay combustible -.

-Pues a mí me parece que las sobredosis de azucar son las culpables de que seas incapaz de parar quieto -.

-Hmpf -. El rubio se puso de morros cual niño de ocho años.

-¿Te apetece tarta? -.

-¡Hai! -.

-Eres incorregible – capituló Sasuke, recobrando la sonrisa ante el gracioso comportamiento de Naruto.

Ambos subieron a la deslumbrante máquina, con Naruto firmemente abrazado a Sasuke, para marcharse a toda velocidad bajo la lejana mirada de Iruka.

-Tenemos un problema -.

El hombre se giró y sonrió apacible a la mujer ataviada con gabardina y una gran bufanda morada.

-Estaba preguntándome cuánto tiempo más pretendías quedarte en el coche, además, no deberías estresarte tanto Anko, el muchacho quiere colaborar con nosotros y ayudar a Uchida -.

-Puede ser una trampa – gruñó ella.

-Creo que es sincero, no sé por qué, pero lo sé -.

-Siempre has tenido mejor intuición que yo para estas cosas, si tú dices que es legal te creo, pero tenemos que volver con los demás y replantear la estrategia por mucho que el rubiales esté de nuestra parte -.

-Tampoco tanto. Naruto no va a meterse en el círculo de poder del Hidden Village de la noche a la mañana, ni creo que Uchida se lo permita, así que lo único que puede hacer es curiosear por su casa e intentar encontrar pruebas que nos sean útiles -.

-Vamos a obligar a ese chico a tomar parte de un juego muy peligroso¿estás seguro de querer meter en esto al hijo de la embajadora estadounidense, Iruka? -.

-Ya es un jugador, para bien o para mal; nosotros sólo podemos intentar protegerle -. Iruka echó a andar – Vayamos al coche, me estoy quedando helado -.

**OooO**

Ducharse después de un buen entrenamiento siempre era una delicia, agua caliente en abundancia que alejase el cansancio de los músculos y el frío imperante de Enero. Naruto empezaba a enjabonarse el pelo, cuando escuchó una voz conocida entrando en la zona de duchas comunitarias.

-Un día de estos vas a derretirte – comentó Kiba.

-Es que ducharse con agua templada no tiene gracia -.

-Ya, pero en la tuya se pueden cocer gambas -.

-Soporto mejor el calor que el frío -. Naruto se encogió de hombros.

Kiba se puso bajo la ducha vecina a la de su rubio amigo.

-Últimamente no se te ve mucho el pelo después de clase o los entrenamientos¿qué has estado haciendo? -.

-Hum, poca cosa… -.

-Estás siendo evasivo -.

-¿Y qué? -.

-Que Lee me dijo que estás saliendo con alguien y que por eso ya no quedas con tus queridos colegas -.

-Será bocazas – dijo Naruto, consciente que la paz acababa de terminarse.

-Joder, ya podías informar tío -. Kiba le dio una palmada cómplice en el brazo - ¿Y quién es la afortunada? No conseguí que Lee soltara prenda. Después de salir con Sakura, debe ser complicado encontrar alguien que la supere -.

El rubio resopló y cerró el grifo.

-Es Sasuke – soltó sin tapujos, tras comprobar que no había nadie demasiado cerca y harto de andarse de puntillas con el tema, para luego irse a la zona de vestuarios.

Tuvo tiempo de secarse, ponerse los pantalones y empezar a lidiar con la camiseta, antes que Kiba apareciese envuelto en la toalla y con cara de espanto.

-Dime que no he oído que estás saliendo con Sasuke -.

-No lo has oído, pero es cierto – se burló Naruto.

-Pero… pero… pero… -.

-Antes que montes un drama y empieces a pegar la espalda a las paredes cuando me veas, quiero que tengas claro que Sasuke es el único tío que me interesa, a mí me siguen gustando las chicas -.

-¿Sasuke? – cuestionó Kiba.

-Ya sé que es un poco bastardo y capullo, pero sí -.

-No lo entiendo -. El chico se sentó en el mismo banco que Naruto, aunque dejando un cierto espacio - ¿Cómo has acabado saliendo con un tío? Y más tratándose de ése -.

-A mí también me costó hacerme a la idea, sobre todo al principio me ponía de los nervios cada vez que Sasuke se me acercaba – rió el rubio, recordando las ganas de matarle cuando le besó sin permiso – Pero no puedes elegir quién te gusta y quién no, y Sasuke me gusta mucho aunque muchas veces se comporte como un cabronazo -.

-Creo que más que gustar estás absolutamente colado por él – se carcajeó Kiba – Ni con Sakura ponías esa cara de alelaó -.

Naruto enrojeció.

-Oi, por curiosidad¿ya lo habéis hecho? -.

De repente, Kiba se encontró despatarrado en el suelo del vestuario tras el contundente puñetazo que le soltó su amigo.

-Vuelve a preguntar algo así y te destrozo -.

-Vale, vale, cogí la idea, auch -. Se tocó la mejilla - ¿Has quedado hoy con él? -.

-No, tenía trabajo -. Naruto frunció el ceño - ¿Por? -.

-Hinata me ha llamado para que pase a buscarla después de sus clases, resulta que Neji está hasta arriba preparando los exámenes y no puede ir él; podrías acompañarme y así no me aburro esperando, además te pilla de camino a casa -.

-De acuerdo, aprovecharé para saludar a Hinata, que no la veo desde Nochevieja -.

A diferencia de otros miembros del grupo, Kiba tenía coche. Nada demasiado ostentoso, un tres puertas plateado en el que poder llevar todos los trastos que necesitaba para sus prácticas como veterinario.

-Deberías usar ambientador, huele a perro mojado muerto – opinó Naruto, echando su mochila en el asiento trasero.

-Casi aciertas. Tuve que hacer un encargo para mi profesor de anatomía y recoger cinco perros muertos de la perrera para las prácticas -.

-Argh, qué asco¿no tenéis a nadie para que se encargue de eso? -.

-Sí, las perreras tienen contratos con la universidad, pero ésta tenía la furgoneta estropeada y escasez de personal, así que me tocó hacer de chico de los recados -. Kiba arrugó la nariz – Mañana sin falta lo llevo al lavadero… creo que se me debió quedar algún trozo por el maletero -.

-Kiba, no vuelvas a decir eso si no quieres añadir mi vómito a la colección de olores de tu coche -.

-Habrá que ir con la ventanilla un poco bajada -.

Haciendo gala de una de sus mejores cara de mosqueo existencial, Naruto se arrebujó en su plumas y se caló el gorro hasta las orejas. Odiaba con toda su alma el frío.

-Perdona -.

-¿Hum? -. Naruto echó un ojo a su amigo.

-Por lo del frío y que tengas que acompañarme y todo eso… -.

-No me importa acompañarte, me apetece ver a Hinata… ¿a ti te pasa algo? -.

-Qué va -.

-Ahora el evasivo eres tú, suelta¿qué ocurre? -.

-No mucho, en el fondo es bastante patético -.

-Kiba, habla o te arreo otro guantazo por tocanarices -.

-Tío, qué desagradable puedes ser a veces -.

-Cuando tengo frío me pongo de mala leche, ahora cuenta qué te pasa y así por lo menos me distraigo un poco del aire glacial que entra por la ventanilla -.

-Es Hinata -.

-¿Te sigue gustando? -.

-Eso creo – reconoció Kiba, algo apurado – Me encantaba que fuese mi chica, pero todo se fue a la mierda -.

-¿Por qué? -.

-Primero por su familia, yo no tenía estómago ni paciencia para aguantar todas las tonterías maniáticas de su padre y medio millar de parientes, nunca terminé de caerles bien o quizás yo no me esforcé lo suficiente. Luego apareció Gaara, nos lo presentó Sasuke y enseguida se convirtió en uno de los pilares del grupo; a Hinata le impactó, demasiado, y a él le pasó algo por el estilo – concluyó con amargura.

-Pero Hinata no parece interesada en Gaara, siempre le chilla y le da calabazas – opinó Naruto.

-Pura fachada. Cuando me di cuenta que Hinata se estaba pillando por el pelirrojo ya era muy tarde, corté con ella sin darle un motivo pensando que prefería estar solo a con una chica que estuviese enamorada de otro tío. Otro error. Gaara pasaba su época oscura, cuando vivía en el Hi-Vi con Sasuke, y Hinata no terminaba de enamorarse de él por lo mucho que le desagradaba su ritmo de vida; quizás, si yo no fuera un cobarde que se rinde a la primera de cambio, ella aún estaría conmigo – suspiró derrotado – Ahora me siento incapaz de estar con ella a solas, por eso siempre me acompaña Shino si tengo que ir a recogerla, pero hoy iba con su padre de compras -.

-Hay algo que tengo claro… ¡este grupo es un maldito culebrón! – gruñó Naruto.

-Mira quién fue a hablar, el que sale con Sasuke – bromeó su amigo – En serio¿cómo has acabado liado con él? -.

-Es un poco largo de contar, pero resumiendo, nos dimos de leches en el aeropuerto nada más pisé suelo japonés, luego su padre me atropelló y volví a verle, me besó, me cabreé y fue cuando empezamos con aquella tanda de bromas pesadas el uno contra el otro -.

-Sí, recuerdo lo de la moto, qué putada – interrumpió Kiba - ¿Qué hiciste cuando te besó? -.

-Intentar matarle, pero su moto fue más rápida que yo. Bueno¿dónde estaba?, ah sí, mi madre empezó a salir con su padre, así que les invitamos a una típica cena de Nochebuena, por eso de que en Japón no es usual, y me tocó ir a casa de Sasuke y sacarle a rastras para que asistiese -. Los ojos azules se perdieron al otro lado de la ventanilla – El muy cabrón volvió a echárseme encima… -.

-¿Y? -.

-Tienes complejo de maruja, tío -.

-Sólo si me cuentan algo y se quedan a medias, venga, di¿qué pasó? -.

-Terminé por aceptarle el beso… y devolverlo -. Naruto notó como toda su cara se calentaba por la vergüenza – Luego estuvimos un par de semanas haciendo el tonto, hasta hace unos días que empezamos a salir de manera más estable -.

-Envidio a Sasuke -.

-¿¡Qué!? -.

Del berrido, Kiba casi pierde el control del coche.

-¡Joder, no grites así! – protestó asustado – No lo decía por salir contigo, memo, sino por tener las narices de perseguirte durante meses hasta que te convenció -.

-Es más complicado que eso, Kiba, te lo puedo asegurar, empiezo a creer que Neji tiene razón con el tema del karma y el destino -.

-Tonterías -.

-Pues Sasuke es al único tío que le dejaría que… eto… -.

La metedura de pata verbal de Naruto desencadenó un auténtico ataque de hilaridad a su compañero, de los de empezar y no parar, tanto que terminaron de aparcar y Kiba aún se iba secando las lágrimas producto de las carcajadas bajo la mirada ofuscada del rubio.

-Deduzco que no lo habéis hecho entonces – comentó un risueño Kiba, esquivando una peligrosa patada del otro chico al tiempo que abría la puerta del pabellón deportivo.

-Eres un cotilla y un pervertido -.

-Sana curiosidad, no todos los días uno de tus mejores amigos viene y te dice que se ha vuelto bisexual y sale con el mito sexual del grupo -.

-¿Mito sexual del grupo? -. Naruto arqueó una ceja.

-Fue durante una de las juergas del grupo, antes de que surgieran malos rollos y nos distanciásemos, creo que en un cumpleaños de Ino, había mogollón de bebida y todos acabamos muy muy mal. Antes de quedar fuera de combate, recuerdo que empezamos a soltar burradas, alguna de las chicas dijo una actriz con la que no la importaría enrollarse por lo buena que estaba y los chicos coincidimos en señalar a Brad Pitt como único tío al que nos tiraríamos -. Kiba se detuvo a sacar una lata de una máquina expendedora del pasillo - Entonces, a la encantadora Sakura se le ocurrió decir que, de las chicas del grupo, ella elegiría a Hinata y las demás la secundaron, lógico si pensamos que Ino y Shizune son sus hermanas y Temari les siguió la coña. Lo divertido fue ver como todos los tíos señalamos a Sasuke sin dudar ni medio segundo, excepto él que apuntó a Gaara -.

-Pagaría por haberlo visto – rió Naruto.

-Al margen de mariconadas y desde la objetividad, hay que reconocer que Sasuke está bueno, aunque tú le haces la competencia -.

-¿Qué? -.

-En Japón gustan mucho cosas como el pelo rubio o los ojos azules, además no eres precisamente feo, acuérdate de aquella primera noche de marcha por Roppongi, las tías del Gaspanic se te pegaban como lapas hasta que Sakura las espantó -.

Naruto aceptó la lata que le ofreció Kiba y le siguió meditabundo a las gradas que rodeaban una inmensa pista de patinaje sobre hielo. Varias personas entrenaban giros y volteretas, una de ellas Hinata; la chica se deslizaba sobre la superficie helada con gran fluidez y elegancia, hasta el punto que a Naruto se le antojó asemejarla a un hada de la nieve.

-¿Pero ella no era bailarina? -.

-El patinaje fortalece los músculos de las piernas y le permite hacer con más facilidad ciertos movimientos de baile, eso fue lo que ella me contó – explicó Kiba en voz baja – No hables muy alto para que no nos localice, si te ve seguro se desconcentra -.

De mutuo acuerdo, ambos guardaron silencio y observaron el entrenamiento. Naruto aún le daba vueltas a las palabras de Kiba, bastante contento de que le considerasen atractivo aunque dudaba poder competir con ese extraño magnetismo que rodeaba a Sasuke, algo como un halo que parecía prometer que tener sexo con él debía ser una experiencia cuasi divina. Por supuesto, preferiría morir antes que reconocer eso ante el Uchida, bastante creído se lo tenía ya como para encima alimentar ese monstruoso ego.

Sus divagaciones se vieron interrumpidas por un movimiento en las gradas cercanas a la suya, sorprendido al reconocer ese cabello pelirrojo. Sonrió comprensivo. Así que Gaara venía en secreto a los entrenamientos de Hinata, debía estar muy colado por ella. Miró entonces a Kiba y frunció el ceño. Aquello era un verdadero problema, Kiba y Gaara eran sus amigos, se veía incapaz de tomar partido por uno de los dos en esa especie de duelo por conseguir a la Hyuuga, aunque sospechaba por quién se inclinaba la muchacha.

Notó movimiento en su bolsillo y sacó el móvil. Era un mensaje de Sasuke: _He terminado el encargo¿quieres quedar o sigues en el entrenamiento, dobe? Te puedo pasar a buscar_. Una calidez ya familiar se expandió por su pecho, resultado de combinar un enamoramiento crónico y las constantes atenciones de Sasuke hacia él. Tecleó rápidamente la respuesta: _Estoy con Kiba en la pista de hielo dónde entrena Hinata¿sabes llegar, teme?_ Le dio a enviar y reparó en la expresión burlona de Kiba, a la que respondió con una mirada amenazante que sólo consiguió desencadenar una risa ahogada en el otro.

-¿Tu novio viene en su corcel blanco a buscarte? -.

-Menos cachondeito, Kiba, o este fin de semana te ves el partido de béisbol en casa de tu tía la de Osaka -.

-Eso es chantaje, no puedes usar tu conexión de más de trescientos canales para extorsionar a tus amigos -.

La replica de Naruto se cortó por la llegada de la respuesta de Sasuke: _Llego en unos veinte minutos, si el tráfico no anda demasiado mal. Te aviso cuando esté en la puerta y no te entretengas usuratonkachi, que nos conocemos. _

-Sigue tan borde como siempre el tío – opinó Kiba, leyendo por encima del hombro del rubio - ¡Ouch! Animal – protestó al recibir un certero codazo.

-Y tu marujón, deja de cotillear y céntrate en tu propia vida amorosa, que bastante complicado lo tienes -. Recogió su mochila – Me voy fuera a esperarle. Tú baja y habla con Hinata para que arregléis las cosas, al menos para que dejes de comerte el tarro de esa manera y sepas a qué atenerte con ella en vez de andar mendigando carabinas -.

-Ah, eres peor que Shikamaru -.

-A mucha honra, mata ne! -.

El rubio abandonó la grada y desapareció por el pasillo, aunque no fue a la salida sino a la zona de asientos donde había visto a cierta cabeza pelirroja. Gaara apoyaba la espalda contra la pared, escondido en la oscuridad del pasillo de acceso a salvo de ocasionales miradas y así poder observar la pista con tranquilidad.

-Así no solucionarás nada -.

El informático se giró sobresaltado, aunque retornó a su expresión neutra al identificar a Naruto.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -.

-Acompañar a Kiba, ha venido a recoger a Hinata porque Neji no puede -.

-… -.

-Deberías hablar con ella -.

-No es asunto tuyo -.

-Eres mi amigo y eso lo hace asunto mío -.

-No, igual que Sasuke tampoco es de mi incumbencia -.

Naruto resopló, cansado de la cabezonería de Gaara.

-Como quieras, pero mi consejo es que hables cara a cara con Hinata, puede ser tímida pero su carácter es fuerte y sabe lo que quiere – sonrió comprensivo – No puedes pretender que ella arriesgue su corazón si no le dejas atisbar ni una pequeña garantía, sobre todo sabiendo lo que ocurrió con Sasuke, Sakura y tú. Piénsalo -.

Gaara le dio la espalda. Naruto no dijo nada más, se cargó la mochila al hombro y salió con la intención de sentarse en una de las sillas del recibidor principal. Había intentado ayudar a sus amigos, ahora les tocaba decidir a ellos entre la cobardía o arriesgarse a salir heridos tras poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

-¿Naruto-kun? -.

-Ah, Hinata -.

El rubio se detuvo al encontrarse de frente al grupo que minutos antes entrenaba en la pista; las chicas pasaron por su lado cuchicheando y con risas coquetas, mientras una sonrojada Hyuuga esperaba a que sus compañeras desapareciesen en vestuarios para seguir hablando.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Naruto-kun? Es una agradable sorpresa verte -.

-Kiba ha venido a buscarte, me lo comentó y le acompañé, me apetecía saludarte pero van a venir a buscarme en breve y no sabía si terminabais ya -.

-Se te ve contento – dijo ella, un poco apurada.

-No sé si te lo ha contado Neji… estoy saliendo con alguien… -.

-No… pero, creo, puede ser Sasuke-kun -.

Aquello sí que no se lo esperaba¿Hinata también se había apuntado al carro de la clarividencia?

-Sasuke-kun también se ve diferente – sonrió la chica – Está menos tiempo en el Hidden Village y… no se pasa… con el alcohol y eso… Le debes gustar mucho -.

-Ah, no sé, supongo – rió tontamente Naruto antes de desinflarse – Aunque si le gustase tanto como dices, me haría caso y dejaría de trabajar en ese tugurio. Tú también deberías irte y buscar curro en otro sitio, sé cuanto te gusta bailar pero ese antro cada día es más peligroso -.

-Lo sé, pero ahora mismo necesito ese dinero para terminar los cursos de este año, quizás en unos meses pueda buscar otra cosa -.

-Ten cuidado¿de acuerdo? -.

Hinata asintió.

-Ahora me voy, que Sasuke se ataca de los nervios si le hago esperar¡ja na! -.

-Naruto-kun… - llamó la muchacha.

-¿Uh? -.

-No estoy segura… yo… algo se está cociendo en el Hi-Vi, algo importante, y creo que Sasuke-kun está metido en ello, me preocupa que se le escape de las manos -.

-Arigato, Hinata -. Le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que se pusiera tan roja como un farolillo de feria – Estaré pendiente -.

Echó a correr hacia la salida. Desde el recibidor vio parar una moto en la calle, al otro lado de la entrada acristalada, y notó como su móvil empezaba a vibrar en el bolsillo.

-Sasuke – saludó alegremente, bajando de dos en dos los escalones – Has tardado poco -.

-Quería verte -.

El Uchida le ofreció el casco, pero Naruto no lo cogió, sino que se aseguró que nadie les prestara atención antes de levantarle al otro su propio casco y plantarle un consistente beso en la boca; le encantaba sumirse en aquel calor húmedo y, de paso, sorprender al inexpresivo Sasuke, arráncarle un sonrojo o una sonrisa carente de su chulería habitual.

-¿Te apetece cenar en mi casa? – casi ronroneó Sasuke, sin romper la cercanía entre ambos.

-A cambio de un baño caliente, me han arruinado el de después de entrenar y estoy congelado por culpa del coche con olor a perro muerto de Kiba – sonrió Naruto, pensando que sería una buena oportunidad de empezar a indagar por el piso de su novio.

-Pediremos comida para llevar¿qué te apetece? -.

-¡Ramen! – exclamó el rubio, subiendo a la moto – Ramen hirviendo con mucha carne -.

-De acuerdo – sonrió Sasuke, pasándole por fin el casco.

_-MOCOSO, PRESTA UN POCO MÁS DE ATENCIÓN -. _La fuerte voz le sobresaltó, pero ni punto de comparación a las primeras veces.

_-¿Qué ocurre? -._

_-NOS VIGILAN -._

_-Es la policía seguramente -._

_-NO, PUEDO OLER A DOS DE ESAS RATAS DEL HI-VI DESDE HACE UN PAR DE DÍAS, IGUAL QUE A TUS POLICÍAS Y OTRO NUEVO, UN OLOR A HEMBRA QUE NO CONSIGO IDENTIFICAR -._

Aquello sonaba realmente preocupante, y más sumado a la advertencia de Hinata. La nube de color rosa en la estaba flotando hasta el momento se hizo añicos, sustituida por la inquietud. Rodeó la cintura de Sasuke con los brazos y, en lugar de disfrutar del viaje a toda velocidad como de costumbre, se dedicó a otear disimuladamente la marabunta de vehículos que les circundaban. Detectó a Iruka en un coche azul grisáceo, acompañado de una mujer escondida tras una gran bufanda. Una moto captó entonces su atención al ver que se saltaba un semáforo para seguirles, estaba casi seguro que sus ocupantes eran los gemelos Sakon y Ukon.

_-NO BUSQUES A LA HEMBRA, NO ANDA CERCA -._

_-¿Qué está pasando? -._

_-¿ACASO CREÍAS QUE BASTABA CON LIARTE CON EL UCHIHA? HAS DE SACARLE DEL HI-VI, ROMPER CUALQUIER VÍNCULO CON ESE LUGAR -._

_-Orochimaru está detrás de todo¿verdad? -._

_-SEGURAMENTE, DADO QUE LOS PATRONES PARECEN REPETIRSE -._

_-Mantente alerta y avísame si detectas algo nuevo o peligroso -._

_-DE ACUERDO, PERO HEMOS DE PENSAR ALGO PARA ACELERAR TUS AVANCES CON EL UCHIHA, PRESIENTO QUE ALGO MALO VA A SUCEDER Y ME PREOCUPAN LAS PALABRAS DE LA HYUUGA -._

_-No seas agorero -._

La moto redujo la velocidad y entró en el callejón donde Sasuke tenía el trastero-garaje. Naruto no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor agobiado, creyendo ver en cada desconocido una amenaza.

_-AHORA NO TE VUELVAS PARANOICO -._

_-Es difícil estar calmado cuando notas tantos ojos pegados a tu cogote -._

_-DEBES RELAJARTE, PORQUE EL UCHIHA LEE EN TI COMO SI FUERAS UN PERGAMINO DESENROLLADO -._

-Pareces preocupado – comentó Sasuke, cerrando la puerta del garaje, confirmando así la observación del Kyuubi.

-Tonterías mías -.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, si te inquieta algo quizás pueda ayudarte -.

-No a menos que puedas clonar a Hinata – dijo el rubio, quizás no era el tema que ahora mismo le crispaba los nervios pero servía de vía de escape a la curiosidad del Uchida.

-¿Por qué dices eso? -.

-Kiba sigue colado por Hinata y Gaara igual, pero nadie sabe qué pasa por la cabeza de ella, así que el triángulo anda bastante enredado -.

-Déjales, ya lo solucionarán por sí solos, son mayorcitos como para andar necesitando una casamentera – opinó Sasuke, entrando al ascensor.

-Ya, pero son mis amigos y me gustaría ayudarles -.

-Tú quieres ayudar a todo el mundo, usuratonkachi, tienes complejo de superhéroe -.

-Y tú de chico de los recados del villano, así que no critiques -.

Los ojos oscuros no pudieron evitar transmitir un deje de sorpresa ante la puntería verbal de Naruto, mientras él renegaba en voz baja sobre antros de mala muerte y jefes asaltacunas. El ascensor paró en la última planta y abrió sus puertas, permitiéndoles ver a alguien apoyado en la puerta del apartamento del Uchida; gorro y abrigo negros que no hacían más que resaltar el rojo eléctrico de su melena, marco para un bonito rostro de labios llenos y tocado por unas gafas último modelo. Naruto frunció el ceño al reconocerla.

_-LA HEMBRA -._

_-Karin -._

**OooO**


	8. Quebraderos de Cabeza

**N. de A: **A partir de ahora voy a tardar bastante en actualizar, me explico, estoy liada con la tesina, clases, trabajo y accidentes made in Murphy, así que no tengo mucho tiempo para sentarme a escribir y tampoco quiero que la historia pierda calidad, por lo que prefiero actualizar con calma y saber que leéis capis que merezcan la pena. Querréis matarme, sobre todo a partir del siguiente capi que todo se acelera XD.

Músicas en mi profile.

Algo de vocabulario para el capi:

Tsutsu-ue: papi

Engawa: es esa especie de porche pasillo que bordea las casas tradicionales japonesas, en la serie de Naruto podéis ver un ejemplo en la casa de Sasuke cuando es peque.

Shogi: así se llaman las puertas correderas de las casas tradicionales japonesas.

Motchi: un pastel bastante grande de forma oblonga, parece un bollo, es esponjoso y relleno normalmente de una especie de compota de frutas.

**OooO**

**Quebraderos de Cabeza**

La rutina le gustaba. Su vida estaba ordenada según unos parámetros precisos que rara vez se alteraban; de lunes a viernes acudía al trabajo en la editorial, siempre llegaba dos horas tarde pero el jefe no le daba mayor importancia y se conformaba con echarle alguna bronca de vez en cuando, más que nada para que el resto de trabajadores no se sintiesen ofendidos por sus privilegios. Sí, llegaba tarde a todas partes, pero era el mejor supervisor editorial que existía; tenía buen ojo para cazar nuevos talentos literarios, mimaba a los escritores de toda la vida y, sin mayores remordimientos, se dedicaba a robarle novelistas a la competencia. Sin embargo, su favorito a nivel personal era un novato de casi setenta años oriundo de Kyoto; nadie había querido publicarle sus obras a consecuencia de la temática erótica y su avanzada edad, el primer obstáculo no resultaba ningún problema para la editorial y lo segundo se solucionó con un pseudónimo y unos cuantos rumores bien esparcidos sobre quién podría ser el misterioso escritor de "Paraísos Imperiales".

Ese día, para su desgracia, la cita de la tarde con una de sus queridas novelistas había sido cancelada, la pobre estaba con una gripe horrible y él no quería contagiarse por nada del mundo, así que se vio obligado a aterrizar en casa cuatro horas antes de lo normal. Nada más abrir la puerta del piso se dio cuenta que su padre aún no había llegado, el perchero no lucía el largo abrigo negro y una lucecita parpadeaba en el teléfono avisando de mensajes en el contestador. Pulsó una tecla y empezó a escuchar los recados mientras se quitaba su abrigo y mudaba las botas por unas zapatillas, la mayoría eran asuntos irrelevantes, hasta que el contestador reprodujo el último.

-"Piiip" ¿Itachi? Soy Hannah, sé que no quieres que llame a tu casa, pero últimamente no aceptas mis llamadas en la oficina ni coges el móvil. Tu hermano empieza a estar algo más que irritado y pretende que me cruce el charco para que te haga entrar en razón. Te recuerdo que el bufete de Tokyo no es tu patio de juegos particular, esa sede se abrió sólo por un motivo, así que céntrate o nos obligarás a tomar cartas en el asunto y sabemos cuánto te molestaría. Saluda a la familia de parte nuestra. "Piiip" -.

Permaneció con una bota en la mano varios minutos después que el teléfono quedase en silencio, mirándolo estupefacto. Dejó caer la bota y se rebuscó por la ropa hasta dar con el móvil y marcar un número, toda su afabilidad transmutada en un humor más que negro.

-¿Tsutsu-ue? Sí, soy Kakashi… tía Hannah ha llamado a casa¿qué cojones está pasando? -.

**OooO**

-¡Sasuke! -.

La muchacha de eléctrico pelo rojo saltó desde su posición y corrió a echarse al cuello del Uchida, pero la repentina aparición de una pared humana frustró su objetivo, pared que poseía un llamativo pelo rubio y unos radiantes ojos azules que destilaban muy malas vibraciones en esos momentos.

-Es de mala educación meterse en medio de una salutación entre buenos amigos – protestó la chica.

-Perdona, es que te confundí con una psicópata sexual en potencia – replicó Naruto, molesto.

-Karin¿qué haces aquí? – gruñó Sasuke, apartando del medio al no requerido defensor.

-Salvarte el culo, mi querido Sasuke – sonrió ella, antes de lanzar una mirada mucho menos amigable al rubio – Y supongo que tú eres "el problema" -.

-Karin – advirtió el moreno, sujetando a Naruto del brazo para que no saltara.

-Vamos dentro y te lo explico, es algo largo de contar para estar congelándonos en el pasillo -.

A regañadientes, Sasuke abrió la puerta del piso y dejó pasar a los otros dos. Fueron directamente al salón; Naruto se sentó desmañadamente en una de las sillas y Karin, tras quitarse el abrigo dejando ver unos ceñidos pantalones de cuero y una camisa que le iba a la zaga, ocupó la butaca. El anfitrión decidió ejercer como tal y sacar unos refrescos antes de dejarse caer en el sofá con su habitual cara de eterno hastío. Naruto no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y apretar los puños cuando la exuberante pelirroja saltó de la butaca y se hizo un hueco junto a Sasuke en el sofá devorapersonas.

-Habla – gruñó el Uchida, apartándose un poco de la chica en busca de espacio vital básico.

-Que seco eres Sasuke… -. Ella puso morritos para recuperar la compostura en un instante - Escuché decir algo al cenutrio de Suigetsu, él pensaba llamarte luego pero preferí adelantarme porque parecía importante y como a veces no coges el móvil… -.

-Deja de hacerte la interesante, Karin, sabes que me irritan los rodeos, ve al grano -.

-De acuerdo – suspiró ella, disgustada – Kimimaro ha dado ordenes para tenerte vigilado y también al rubio, parece considerarle una amenaza -.

-No entiendo por qué -.

Naruto se sintió extrañamente ofendido por ese último comentario.

-Ya sabes lo posesivo que es contigo el jefe, quizás tolere tus escarceos ocasionales pero no le guste que tengas alguien fijo y le ha ordenado a Kimimaro que te controle – opinó la chica.

-No es eso, ya salí con alguien y nunca me puso perros guardianes -.

-Bueno, el nuevo es sin duda tu mejor presa, incluso me gusta a mí – sonrió Karin, agarrándose a un brazo de Sasuke – Parece adorable, aunque yo soy diez veces mejor que él… en todos los sentidos -.

-¡Oye, menos tocar las narices! – saltó Naruto.

-Cálmate, dobe… -. Sasuke se liberó del amarre, para apoyar los codos sobre las rodillas y cruzar las manos ante su rostro en actitud pensativa – Mantén los ojos y los oídos alerta, a ver qué más puedes enterarte de lo que anda tramando el jefe y su perrito faldero, y que Suigetsu y Juugo te ayuden -.

-Una cosa más, resulta que me tocó trabajar en control de cámaras el día siguiente al de Año Nuevo, un tostón, ya sabes que sólo hay gente de la limpieza para arriba y para abajo, por eso me llamó la atención un tipo muy raro que fue al despacho de Kimimaro cuando el jefe andaba por allí; daba muy mal rollo y puede que esté relacionado contigo o no, pero prefería informarte -.

-¿Cómo era ese hombre? – intervino Naruto, sorprendiendo a los otros dos y a sí mismo¿desde cuando Kyuubi podía usarle de marioneta?

Karin inquirió con la mirada a Sasuke, él sólo asintió para que contestase.

-Llevaba sombrero, bufanda y gabardina, gafas que no dejaban ver sus ojos, y el pelo gris en una coleta aunque no parecía viejo; parecía muy minucioso con eso de esconder su identidad, por eso llamó doblemente mi atención -.

-_TENEMOS UN PROBLEMA MUY SERIO –_ anotó Kyuubi.

-_¿Por qué? – inquirió mentalmente el rubio._

-_PORQUE HAY UNA PEQUEÑA PERO IRRITANTE POSIBILIDAD DE QUE EL KABUTO QUE UZUMAKI CONOCÍA SEA EL HOMBRE AL QUE SE REFIERE KARIN -._

-_Los humanos no son inmortales -._

-_ÉL MEZCLÓ SU CUERPO CON EL DE LA SERPIENTE BLANCA DE OROCHIMARU, SI CONSIGUIÓ DOMINARLO PUEDE QUE HAYA SEGUIDO VIVIENDO DE CUERPO EN CUERPO COMO UN PARÁSITO USANDO LA TÉCNICA PROHIBIDA QUE DESARROLLÓ SU AMO -._

El rostro de Naruto se descompuso de sólo pensar en semejante posibilidad, si Orochimaru tenía a Kabuto informándole de todo cuanto aconteció en el pasado se encontraban en serio peligro.

-¿Te sientes mal? -. Sasuke le apartó el cabello de la frente y apoyó allí su mano – Estás ceniciento -.

-No es nada, sólo cansancio… voy a darme un baño -.

Sin dar opción a replica, huyó del salón.

-Será muy mono, pero también un poquito raro. Deberías tener cuidado, creo que esconde muchos secretos, me lo dice mi intuición femenina -. Karin sonrió y pasó una pierna por encima del regazo de Sasuke - ¿No quieres jugar un rato, Sasuke? Haremos lo que tú quieras -.

-No -. La apartó con firmeza.

-Pues sí que te ha dado fuerte con el rubio -. El carácter juguetón de la chica desapareció – Orochimaru ha puesto en marcha la operación "Videogame". La semana que viene se reunirá con sus socios y ajustarán el calendario -.

-Lo sé, fui yo quién organizó la reunión -. Sasuke sonrió de lado – Asistiré como su guardaespaldas, Kimimaro ni siquiera pisará el lugar -.

-Me alegro por ti… cuentas con nuestro apoyo, con Juugo, Suigetsu y conmigo, pero ¿no crees que arriesgas demasiado? -.

-Tranquila, sé lo que hago -.

-Bueno, pues yo me voy… a no ser que prefieras que me quede -. Karin enredó un dedo en su pelo rojo, maliciosa.

-Ya tengo compañía, pero gracias – replicó Sasuke.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y abandonó el piso.

Mientras ocurría la pequeña conversación, Naruto se había refugiado en el baño. Abriendo el grifo del agua caliente, procedió a desvestirse hasta quedar desnudo ante el espejo del lavabo que empezaba a empañarse. Notaba como la angustia y la ansiedad se apoderaban de su cuerpo, temeroso de no poder proteger a Sasuke, de perderle nuevamente sin poder hacer nada.

-_RESPIRA, AÚN HAY TIEMPO -._

-_Todo funciona según el mismo patrón… -._

-_EL QUE TÚ Y YO DEBEMOS ROMPER -._

-_Jugábamos con la ventaja de recordar el pasado, conocer con antelación sucesos que iban a repetirse, pero si el enemigo tiene el mismo poder no sirve de nada -._

-_EL PATRÓN SE REPITE, PERO HAY DIFERENCIAS, ESOS PEQUEÑOS CAMBIOS SON LO QUE TE PERMITE ALTERAR EL DESTINO -._

Cerró el grifo y se sumergió en el agua hirviendo, notando un ronroneo agradecido por parte de su inquilino demoníaco. Respiró hondo, recuperando la tranquilidad.

-_Esta vez no hay chakra ni jutsus, sólo humanos enfrentando otros humanos, si hace falta mataré a Orochimaru a mordiscos -._

-_QUE ASCO, NUNCA ME HA GUSTADO LA SERPIENTE, AUNQUE PUEDES TROCEARLE FINITO -._

El calor en su brazo derecho se intensificó hasta doler, alzó la mano y vio como sus uñas crecían y sus dedos se deformaban hasta parecer garras.

-¿Pero qué…? -.

-_GRACIAS AL HYUUGA Y SUS SESIONES DE ACUPUNTURA Y MEDITACIÓN, NUESTRAS ALMAS SE SINCRONIZAN CON MÁS FACILIDAD Y PUEDO OTORGARTE, EN CASO DE EXTREMO PELIGRO, ALGUNOS PODERES TEMPORALES O, COMO ANTES, HABLAR A TRAVÉS DE TI. TODAVÍA ESTOY EXPERIMENTANDO CON LAS POSIBILIDADES Y LOS LÍMITES -._

Su brazo volvió a la normalidad justo a tiempo. La puerta del baño se abrió de golpe y un malhumorado Sasuke se paró junto a la bañera.

-Se llama antes de entrar – señaló Naruto, sin prestarle demasiada atención.

-Pensé que querías ramen para cenar, no convertirte en parte de uno -.

-Soporto bien el calor, a bajas temperaturas me muero, ya te lo dije. Cierra la puerta que entra frío -. Le miró de refilón - ¿Qué has hecho con la bruja del pelo rojo? -.

-Se ha marchado. Este edificio tiene un par de puertas traseras, así que ninguno de mis perros guardianes la descubrirá -. El moreno frunció el ceño en un gesto ominoso - ¿A qué ha venido el numerito de antes? Eso de preguntar por el tipejo raro y luego largarte sin explicar nada. ¿Acaso le conoces? -.

-Creo que sí y es peligroso –. Naruto optó por la sinceridad, con sólo una ojeada Sasuke sabría si le estaba mintiendo y, en ese caso, la cosa podría ponerse muy desagradable – Se llama Kabuto, aunque seguramente use un apodo, y es muy hábil obteniendo información. Es posible que sea el culpable de la vigilancia a la que te someten -.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso? -. Sasuke se acuclilló, apoyándose en la bañera, para quedar a la altura del otro.

-No te lo puedo explicar, todavía -. Le sostuvo la mirada sin titubear – Prefiero decir eso a mentirte, porque la verdad no la creerías -.

-Prueba, quizás te sorprendas -.

-Más adelante, te lo prometo, pero ahora no – sonrió Naruto – Aunque puedes compartir la bañera conmigo como compensación -.

-No puedo confiar en ti si me ocultas cosas -.

-Mira quién fue a hablar, el señor no hablo de mi trabajo -.

-Mis asuntos en el Hi-Vi no te conciernen -.

-Me conciernen desde que salgo contigo, teme – protestó el rubio – No soy como Sakura-chan, no voy a cerrar la boca y a conformarme con tener sólo una parte de ti, cuando acepté mantener esta relación fue para tener el pack completo y no voy a consentir que me conviertas en un hobbie para tu tiempo libre; así que, o cierras la boca y te metes en la bañera, o te largas y me dejas disfrutar del baño, so capullo -.

La cara de Sasuke se había ido oscureciendo por el enojo y, justo cuando Naruto pensaba que iba a explotar y liarse a dar gritos, regresó a su estoicismo habitual.

-¿Y bien? – inquirió el rubio, tenso.

(Eternidad de Skunk D.F.)

Sasuke sumergió una mano en el agua, considerando si era humanamente posible meterse ahí y no morir en el intento. Decidió que merecía la pena intentarlo y se desvistió, dejando la ropa sobre un banco con la del otro chico.

Naruto procuraba no mirar descaradamente aquel repentino striptease, como se descubría aquella ancha espalda, los flexibles músculos de los brazos y las piernas, y ya le fue del todo imposible a partir de caer los bóxer, aquél culo debería contarse entre las obras de arte cumbre del mundo contemporáneo. Tan obnubilado andaba, que no reparó siquiera en la irónica sonrisa que iluminó el rostro del dueño de la obra de arte. El Uchida extendió los brazos y giró despacio sobre sí mismo.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, usuratonkachi? -.

Era la primera vez que le veía completamente desnudo, cierto que habían estado haciendo "manualidades" de vez en cuando, pero no podía compararse a contemplarle a plena luz y poder recrearse hasta el último detalle de su anatomía.

-Je, bastante – admitió Naruto, como para negarlo con la mirada de salido que tendría en esos momentos a consecuencia del espectáculo.

Aquella respuesta pareció satisfacer a Sasuke, que sonrió de lado y dejó de posar para entrar en la ducha.

-¿Te has lavado antes de entrar en la bañera? -.

-Ya te he dicho que me he duchado después de entrenar, más jabón va a desgastarme -.

La mirada contrariada del moreno fue suficiente replica. Naruto no pudo evitar pensar que algunas de las costumbres japonesas eran estúpidas y un incordio, igual que su novio, sin embargo se levantó y, algo avergonzado, fue a la ducha con Sasuke.

-No te enfades -.

-No lo estoy – resopló el Uchida, sin mirarle.

-Me alegro -. Naruto le quitó el champú que acababa de coger – Ya me encargo yo -.

-Prefiero que… -.

-Sólo echa la cabeza un poco para atrás y no acabarás con los ojos llenos de jabón, teme – le interrumpió, al tiempo que volcaba parte del contenido del bote en su mano y lo distribuía por los negros mechones engominados – Muy bien, vamos a quitar esta porquería de tu cabeza -.

Dado que las protestas le entraban por un oído al rubio y le salían por el otro, Sasuke guardó silencio y se dejó enjabonar el pelo, descubriendo que era una sensación muy agradable la de aquellas manos masajeando con cuidado su cabeza. Aún le sorprendía como Naruto podía oscilar entre la vergüenza más infantil y un desparpajo casi ofensivo en cuestión de segundos; sin duda era adorable, como había señalado Karin, pero también poseía una fortaleza interna que se reflejaba en sus ojos, algo que atraía instantáneamente y te conquistaba antes de darte cuenta.

-Voy a aclararte, así que cierra bien los ojos -.

-Intenta regular la temperatura del agua para que no acabe escaldado, dobe -.

-Que sí, pelmazo -.

Naruto colgó el mango de la ducha en alto y abrió el grifo en un punto intermedio tirando a caliente. Deslizó entonces las manos por el pelo para que saliera hasta el último resto de jabón con cuidado de no darle tirones, que seguro Sasuke se giraba y le arreaba un puñetazo. Sin la gomina, el cabello le caía liso y brillante hasta un poco más allá de la nuca, lo acarició fascinado por su suavidad.

Notando el cambio en cómo le tocaba el pelo, Sasuke se giró un poco para saber qué pasaba y tropezó con aquella brillante mirada azul, distinta a las que conocía, tierna y posesiva hasta resultar abrumadora y hacerle apartar la suya. Nadie le había dedicado nunca una mirada semejante, le hacía sentirse asquerosamente vulnerable y, no obstante, paradójicamente reconfortado, como si hubiese encontrado algo muy importante perdido hacía tanto tiempo que lo había olvidado y eso le hiciese sentir idiota. Decidió que le gustaba y le irritaba por igual, aunque fuese una monumental estupidez.

El debate mental de Sasuke fue percibido por el rubio, todo su desconcierto y crispación, incluso su leve sonrojo, igual que un niño orgulloso que se niega a reconocer que le gustan los abrazos. Enterró una mano en aquella mata de seda negra, disfrutando de la suavidad dejada por el champú, y acercó despacio su rostro a ese otro de expresión confusa, hasta quedar bajo el agua, respirando el mismo aire, rozando esos labios empapados y atraparlos en un beso lento. Naruto sintió como Sasuke se entregaba por completo, olvidada su máscara de prepotencia, entrelazándose con él en un beso que no era tanto una muestra de deseo como de cariño no expresado en palabras.

Cuando rompieron el contacto de sus bocas aún se mantuvo el de los ojos, unos instantes preciosos en que Naruto intentó hablar pero las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta y, apenado, vio como Sasuke terminaba de apartarse. ¿Por qué era tan fácil insultar y decir una palabra de amor tan complicado?

-La bañera va a quedarse fría – apuntó el moreno, cerrando el grifo de la ducha.

-Para mí, seguramente – sonrió Naruto, yendo a sumergirse de nuevo – Hum, no está del todo mal -.

El Uchida, con cuidado de no resbalar, se metió en la bañera usando a un desconcertado Naruto de respaldo. Después de lo ocurrido, de ese extraño momento de conexión, el contacto físico con aquella pálida piel le ponía un poco de los nervios.

-Una vez te acostumbras se está bien –. Sasuke terminó de recostarse contra el rubio, apoyando la cabeza en uno de sus hombros.

Dubitativo, Naruto rodeó aquel cuerpo con un brazo y dio un pequeño beso en la pálida mejilla y otro más intenso en su cuello. Nunca se había bañado con nadie, mucho menos alguien que le atrajese sexualmente, así que aquello se le hacía muy raro.

-Agradecería que te relajases, tengo la sensación de estar tumbado contra una estatua – protestó Sasuke.

-Perdón, no estoy acostumbrado, creo que no compartía bañera desde que tenía cinco o seis años -.

-Sois un poco pusilánimes al otro lado del charco. Aquí es habitual que los niños se bañen con sus padres hasta pasada la pubertad, además en los onsen te acostumbras a ver a otra gente desnuda. El cuerpo no es algo de lo que avergonzarse -, el Uchida le sonrió malicioso por encima del hombro - y a mí me gusta el tuyo tanto como a ti el mío -.

-Creo que eso es parte del problema – repuso Naruto con idéntica picardía.

-Si no fuera parte del problema no estaríamos en esta bañera -.

El rubio mostró su acuerdo cerrando el abrazo en torno al pálido cuerpo que se recostaba contra el suyo, disfrutando de su olor característico mezclado con el del jabón. Le gusta estar así, disfrutando del otro sin necesidad de hablar, pero sabía que no podría conservar esa paz eternamente.

-Sasuke -.

-¿Hum? -.

-Deja el Hi-Vi -.

-No -.

-Sasuke… -.

-No, dijiste que aceptabas el pack completo y mi trabajo es el Hi-Vi, así que deja de tocarme las narices con el asunto -.

La conversación siempre era la misma, siempre el mismo resultado. Naruto suspiró y salió de la bañera.

-¿Dónde vas? – inquirió, molesto, Sasuke.

-Quiero llamar para que nos vayan trayendo la cena, además me estoy arrugando demasiado -.

-Naruto -.

El aludido terminó de anudarse el albornoz blanco y cogió su ropa antes de mirarle.

-Me gusta mi forma de vida, tengo absoluta libertad y más dinero del que mucha gente verá en años, no entiendo el problema -.

-El problema es la habilidad que tienes para ocultar la verdad incluso ante ti mismo, eres un esclavo y tu ambición una cadena que va de tu cuello a la mano de Orochimaru -.

Salió del baño sin dar opción a replica, ofuscado por la estupidez de Sasuke y su propia incapacidad para cortar el vínculo con el Hidden Village. Dejó la ropa sobre la cama de la habitación de invitados, sintiéndose un poco revuelto seguramente por el calor y el estrés que le generaba Sasuke. Un brusco golpe en la puerta semientornada le hizo girarse sobresaltado aunque no llegó a terminar el movimiento, de repente se vio inmovilizado bocabajo sobre la colcha azul.

-Sasuke-teme¿¡qué cojones haces!? -.

-¿Cómo conoces su nombre? -.

-¿Qué? -.

-Orochimaru, él nunca usa su verdadero nombre sino un seudónimo -.

-_IDIOTA – _gruñó Kyuubi.

-_Ayúdame¿qué le digo? – _rogó mentalmente Naruto, notando como el brazo le dolía de tenerlo retorcido y la rodilla de Sasuke amenazaba con partirle la columna.

-¡Responde! -.

-Primero me sueltas -.

El dolor desapareció junto con el peso de su espalda, pero sólo para ser violentamente girado y que Sasuke se instalase sobre él a horcajadas, sujetando sus manos contra la cama por encima de su cabeza. Notó algunas gotas de agua que cayeron sobre su rostro, procedentes del cabello empapado del Uchida; sus ojos resultaban cortantes cual obsidiana, pero Naruto no se dejaba amilanar con facilidad.

-¿Recuerdas el primer día que dormí en tu casa? -.

Sasuke asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Mientras te curaba murmuraste unas cuantas cosas, entre ellas repetías ese nombre una y otra vez y no precisamente con cariño, sólo he tenido que atar un par de cabos para imaginar que Orochimaru era el misterioso dueño del Hi-Vi que tantas cosas te "regala" -.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que hablas – espetó el moreno – Tu mundo es perfecto -.

Los ojos azules se entrecerraron de manera peligrosa.

-¡Eres tú el que no tiene ni idea de lo que habla! -. Se revolvió y de un empellón se quitó de encima a Sasuke, todo su interior bullendo de rabia.

-Ya, conozco a tu familia y parecéis sacados de una serie de televisión -.

-¡Sólo desde hace cuatro años, teme, antes de eso mi vida era un puto infiernoª ¡Con diez años pasé una semana en la calle en pleno Noviembre porque prefería morir congelado a volver a casa, mi colegio era un vertedero de delincuentes y llegué a estar colocado días y días sólo porque, a lo mejor, no me despertaba! -.

-¿Cuándo pasó todo eso? -. El Uchida le observaba imperturbable, envuelto en su albornoz negro.

La ira de Naruto se esfumó tan pronto como había surgido, siendo sustituida por un renovado malestar y un silencio incómodo. Nunca hablaba de esa época, ni siquiera dentro de su familia se mentaba de forma abierta como si hacerlo pudiera abrir la caja de Pandora, toda su verborrea anterior había nacido de la frustración de ver como Sasuke se regodeaba en su absurda autocompasión.

-… pediré ese ramen mientras te cambias… -.

-El infierno se desencadenó a partir de mis seis años - las palabras brotaron de su boca con una facilidad que Naruto nunca creyó posible -, dos años después fue cuando nos marchamos de Nueva York y pasamos casi seis años viajando de un lado a otro, entonces llegamos a L.A. y mi madre consiguió trabajo en el gabinete del gobernador, era un puesto muy bajo pero con posibilidad de promoción. Mi vida era una mierda, sin objetivos o esperanzas, por mucho que mi madre y mi hermano intentaran ayudarme yo me cerraba en banda, seguía escapándome y llevando un entusiasta ritmo autodestructivo, hasta que murió la abuela y vine a Kyoto con dieciocho años; estuvimos un mes entero y, no sé por qué, casi todo el tiempo lo pasé con mi abuelo, hablando. Cuando volvimos a L.A. le dije a mi madre que quería estudiar Psicología, me preparé durante un año entero e hice las pruebas para cinco universidades, me aceptaron en las cinco y elegí la más conveniente; fue como un punto y a parte, cambié de ambientes, hice amigos, me centré y, un día, me di cuenta que incluso alguien como yo podía ser feliz -.

-¿Y la moraleja es? -.

Los puños de Naruto crujieron. Sabía que ese capullo reaccionaba de forma desagradable sólo como parte de su coraza de cara al mundo, pero no podía evitar querer partirle la cara. Harto, empezó a vestirse con la ropa que había caído al suelo tras el anterior ataque del Uchida.

-¿Qué haces? – gruñó Sasuke.

-Irme a casa, estoy demasiado cansado como para aguantar tu carácter de niñato malcriado y no me apetece patearte el culo -.

-Quédate -.

-¡Argh! –, Naruto le arrojó la mochila - ¡deja de cambiar de estado de ánimo cada dos minutos, bastardo esquizofrénico¡No puedes burlarte de algo que no le he contado a nadie en toda mi vida y pretender que me quede en tu casa! Te lo he dicho, soy diferente a cualquier persona con la que hayas estado antes -.

-No te lo creas tanto – replicó el Uchida, aún amparado en su estoicismo.

Una pequeña risa irónica brotó de los labios de Naruto.

-Ten cuidado, Sasu-chan -, dijo el rubio, al tiempo que se plantaba frente a él para arrancarle la mochila de las manos – o acabarás enamorándote de mí -.

-Más quisieras -.

-Intenta convencerte -.

La sonrisa de Naruto se había vuelto oscura sin perder su eterno deje de buen humor, resultaba inquietante aunque magnética, sensación que se veía reforzada por su aura de macarra barriobajero, burlón pero listo para sajarte la garganta de un rápido movimiento. Sasuke se inclinó un poco hacia delante, buscando de manera inconsciente la proximidad con esa sonrisa, frustrado en su intento por disimular su desbocada respiración. Hay un momento en que todos nos damos cuenta cuando la persona que nos gusta pasa a convertirse en algo más, a Sasuke le ocurrió en el instante que su boca se enredó con la de Naruto en un beso que parecía más una declaración de guerra que otra cosa. Pelearon por el control del violento beso, por el derecho a recorrer el cuerpo del otro con las manos, y Sasuke contra sí mismo, desesperado por ahogar ese fugaz pensamiento de que quizás sí estaba perdiendo el control de sus emociones.

En medio del forcejeo, Naruto topó con el borde de la cama y se dejó caer, arrastrando al Uchida de tal forma que le fue fácil situarse sobre él, quedando trastornado ante la visión de aquel albornoz negro medio abierto.

-Dios – fue lo único que jadeó antes de perderse en aquella pálida piel.

Saboreó su cuello empezando por la nuez, resiguiendo con pequeños mordiscos la mandíbula hasta dar con un punto bajo la oreja que estremeció a Sasuke y le arrancó unos pequeños sonidos de placer. Naruto se apartó un instante, sólo para poder disfrutar la cara sonrojada del Uchida y esos ojos negros colmados de deseo, antes de volver a la búsqueda de más puntos débiles en su anatomía.

Sasuke no había permanecido ocioso, consentía que su amante dominara la situación mientras él acariciaba su cabello rubio y la ancha espalda que le inmovilizaba contra la cama; le gustaba sentir aquel cuerpo moreno restregándose sin vergüenza contra el suyo, su peso, aquella boca que parecía dispuesta a saborear hasta el último milímetro de su piel. Se arqueó cuando un latigazo de placer le recorrió la columna, Naruto había dado con uno de sus pezones, más concretamente su juguetona lengua, al tiempo que deslizaba la mano por su pierna, apretando el muslo frustrado porque el colchón no le dejase ir más arriba.

-Naruto -.

El aludido se estremeció al oír pronunciar su nombre de aquella forma, dio un último beso sobre su abdomen y se irguió un poco para saber qué quería Sasuke.

-Desnúdate -.

-Ah, vale -. El rubio se sorprendió de lo ronca que salía su propia voz.

Saltó de la cama y se sacó en un momento el pantalón y la ropa interior. Cuando se volvió a mirar a Sasuke le flojearon las piernas, seguía tumbado pero un poco más arriba, acomodado entre las dos almohadas como si fuese un príncipe, con el albornoz completamente abierto y una mirada cargada de oscuras promesas en sus afilados ojos grises, casi negros en esos instantes.

-Ven -. Sasuke alzó una mano.

Naruto tragó con dificultad. Dubitativo, caminó por la cama a cuatro patas hasta llegar junto al sensual moreno, sin dejar de mirarlo obnubilado en todo momento, y se quedó quieto al llegar a su destino. Sasuke arqueó una ceja, mostrando más sorpresa que enojo.

-¿Algún problema, dobe? – musitó, acercando su rostro al del rubio de manera insinuante.

-N-no – sonrió Naruto, apurado.

-Pues sigue con lo que hacías, no te he dicho que te desnudases para detenernos ahora -. Sasuke volvió a recostarse, enganchándole de la nuca para obligarle a caer sobre él.

Arreciaron las caricias y los besos, cada vez más agresivos, por parte de uno y de otro. No había necesidad de mostrar ternura pues ambos la hubieran rechazado, sobre todo Naruto, que ya se sentía lo suficiente inseguro sin que Sasuke empezara a tratarle como a una chica. Jadeó cuando notó las manos del Uchida cerrándose con fuerza sobre su trasero, atrayéndole para rozar ambos sexos en aquel loco vaivén de cuerpos. Hacía calor, demasiado calor, tanto que no dejaba cabida para detenerse a razonar; sudaba y Sasuke también a juzgar por el sabor salado que captó su lengua al recorrer aquel pecho y cuello. Y, entonces, aquella especie de tifón tropical en que estaban sumidos se detuvo en seco; Naruto se tensó, apretando con fuerza los hombros de Sasuke cuando sintió un húmedo dedo adentrándose en su interior.

-¿¡Qué…!? -.

-Shhh, relájate – le susurró el moreno al oído, haciendo que la calidez de su aliento le erizara la piel, desconcentrándole – No te haré daño, dobe -.

Con la mano libre, Sasuke le acarició el pelo y la espalda, mientras repartía suaves mordiscos a lo largo de su cuello y hombro; la reacción instintiva de atizarle un puñetazo al Uchida y salir por patas se diluyó en aquellos mimos. Un segundo dedo se abrió paso desencadenando emociones contradictorias en su cuerpo, pequeños latigazos de placer junto a una ligera inquietud al no terminar de asimilar la situación. La boca de Sasuke atrapó la suya, acariciando con la lengua hasta el último rincón a un ritmo que Naruto apenas podía seguir, confuso y excitado, notando como parte de la saliva escapaba por la comisura de la boca a causa de los bruscos movimientos.

-Sa-sasuke – jadeó al notar un tercer intruso.

-¿Te molesta? -. Sasuke le mordisqueó distraídamente el lóbulo de la oreja.

-No, es… -.

Tembló cuando aquellos dedos empezaron a rotar con mayor fuerza y profundidad, sus propias caderas se unieron al movimiento buscando algo que ni él mismo sabía. Gimió. Aquello era raro, vergonzoso y horriblemente placentero. Se abrazó a Sasuke para conseguir un poco de estabilidad, cerrando los ojos, centrándose sólo en la húmeda piel que rozaba contra la suya, los deliciosos calambres que le hacían tiritar y ese intoxicante olor a menta. El brusco sonido del timbre sacó a Naruto de su ensimismamiento, un prolongado e irritante timbrazo que desencadenó una creativa retahíla de juramentos a su amante. A Naruto le dio la risa tonta.

-Yo no le veo la gracia – gruñó Sasuke, su voz ronca y acelerada por la excitación, al tiempo que de fondo seguían dándole al dichoso telefonillo.

-Ve a abrir -.

-Ni de coña -. El moreno le sujetó de la cintura para que no se moviese.

-¡Pues yo no me concentro así¡Cuánto más tardes en ir, más tardaremos en terminar esto y a mí me jode tanto como a ti! -.

Sasuke apoyó la frente un instante contra el hombro de Naruto, suspirando derrotado. Nuevo timbrazo.

-¡Joder, ya voy! -.

El rubio salió de arriba del otro chico y se parapetó detrás de uno de los grandes almohadones, algo apurado por el evidente calentón que llevaba encima. El Uchida no mostró expresión alguna, sólo la mezcla de ira y deseo que brillaba peligrosamente en sus pupilas. El timbre volvió a sonar de manera insistente, como si el visitante estuviera dispuesto a fundirlo, y el dueño de la casa no tuvo más remedio que dejar la cama y colocar correctamente su albornoz antes de ir a abrir la puerta para matar al inoportuno visitante. Naruto se quedó allí, sentado desnudo sobre el colchón, intentando calmar la dolorosa excitación que hacía temblar su cuerpo junto a los nervios. Algo avergonzado, tuvo que reconocer que lo que había hecho Sasuke le gustaba, era diferente a lo que pensaba sería tener sexo con un tío; parecía que sus prejuicios contra los gays aún perduraban, esa tópica imagen mental de tíos amanerados u otros follándo como conejos en plan promiscuo. Quizás debiera bajarse de Internet un par de películas porno gays, aunque sólo fuese a modo de documental para informarse un poco de cómo se hacía y no parecer una niñita virgen cada vez que acababa con Sasuke en la cama… aunque si no les hubiesen interrumpido, lo de virgen… Naruto se puso rojo como un tomate con insolación de tercer grado y sacudió la cabeza para alejar las perturbadoras imágenes que tomaban al asalto su mente.

Sus devaneos mentales se vieron interrumpidos por unos acalorados gritos en la otra punta de la casa. Viendo que la erección ya no era un problema, aunque seguía algo aturdido y acalorado, se puso los pantalones y fue a investigar a quién estaba a punto de partirle la cara su novio.

-Sasuke ¿qué pa----? -. Se cortó a media frase al descubrir a un viejo conocido de pelo gris bajo el marco de la puerta de la calle.

-¿Naruto? -. Kakashi pasó de la sorpresa a una expresión divertida, ligeramente pervertidilla al examinar detenidamente las pintas que exhibían su hermano pequeño y su invitado – Vaya, Sasu-chan, no pierdes el tiempo; ahora entiendo por qué no querías dejarme entrar -.

Aprovechando que Sasuke había bajado la guardia, Kakashi lo hizo a un lado y se coló en el recibidor.

-¿Qué tal, Naruto? Hacía tiempo que no te veía -.

-Ah, bien, ocupado con los estudios y el trabajo – sonrió él, llevándose una mano tras la cabeza.

-Lamento la intrusión, espero no haber llegado en un momento "demasiado" inoportuno -. Kakashi añadió una insinuante mirada al comentario.

Rojo como una remolacha, Naruto se limitó a toser y mirar a todos lados menos a su interlocutor, aunque le hizo gracia detectar un ligero sonrojo en la cara enojada de Sasuke.

-¿Te importaría dejar de tocar las narices, Kakashi¿Qué has venido a hacer a mi casa? -.

-Que desagradable eres, otöto… - replicó, fingiendo ofenderse, para entonces colgarse del cuello de Naruto y preguntar – Ya te dije en Navidad que le gustabas a mi hermanito, tengo buen ojo. ¿Estáis saliendo? -.

-¡Kakashi! -.

El peligris se carcajeó un poco más de la pareja. En el fondo se sentía realmente feliz, hacía tiempo que no veía a Sasuke tan expresivo y locuaz, tan vivo. Revolvió un poco el cabello rubio y musitó un "gracias" tan débil que Naruto tuvo dificultades para captarlo; el más joven replicó con un mudo apretón al brazo que le rodeaba el cuello.

Sasuke se metió por medio, agarrando a Kakashi para interrogarle de nuevo de muy malos modos. Naruto sonrió divertido. El cariño incondicional que su antiguo sensei le mostraba resultaba reconfortante, apreciaba mucho a ese cabeza loco tardón y pervertido; Sasuke seguramente sintiera algo por el estilo, no se puede tener un hermano mayor como Kakashi sin quererle y odiarle cordialmente.

-Ah, no chilles tanto Sasuke, cuando te pones en modo berreón pareces una colegiala cabreada -.

-Deja de tocarme los huevos y di a qué has venido, o sal de una jodida vez por la puerta de mi apartamento -.

-Hannah ha contactado con tsutsu-ue -.

El rostro de Sasuke se demudó.

-¿Tía Hannah? -.

-Hai -.

-¿Estás seguro? -.

-Había dejado un mensaje en el contestador de casa porque tsutsu-ue no le acepta las llamadas en el trabajo y el móvil – aseveró Kakashi, serio – Llamé a tsusu-ue para pedirle explicaciones, pero se ha limitado a pedirme muy cordialmente que me meta en mis propios asuntos -.

-Y mamá todavía se pregunta por qué me largué de casa -.

-¿Quién es Hannah? – inquirió Naruto, intrigado por la reacción de ambos hermanos.

-Es la mujer del hermano de nuestro padre – explicó el peligris.

-No sabía que tu padre tuviera hermanos -.

-Sólo uno – gruñó Sasuke – Casi mejor que hubiese sido hijo único -.

-Nosotros no tenemos mucha idea del tema, pero mamá ha dicho alguna vez que nuestro padre vino a Japón cargando con un pasado no demasiado agradable –.

-Espera, espera -. Naruto movió las manos, aturullado – La historia desde el principio, que me pierdo. ¿Itachi no es japonés? -.

-Es neoyorkino, hijo de una inmigrante japonesa y un americano, un militar creo recordar, por eso todos los chicos de la familia somos tan altos aunque mamá sea un taponcito – aclaró Kakashi sin esconder una pequeña sonrisa. – Se vino a Japón con unos veintitrés años, fue cuando conoció a nuestra madre y me tuvieron a mí. Pudo permitírselo porque es cofundador y codirector de Akatsuki Abogados en Tokyo -.

Naruto frunció el ceño, notaba como los hilos que conectaban a las diferentes personas de su vida pasada se extendían a su alrededor como una inmensa tela de araña, unos poderosos lazos rojos que podían guiarle o estrangularle en su eterno entretejer. Si Akatsuki poseía su sede central en Nueva York… podía ser… no, no podía ser… el destino no podía ser tan cruel. Un poderoso mareo le nubló la vista por un instante, unos horribles segundos en los que sintió que el suelo se desvanecía bajo sus pies y caía sin control, hasta que le atraparon unos fuertes brazos y le sostuvieron contra un cuerpo que olía a menta.

-Respira despacio -. La voz de Sasuke le llegaba amortiguada – Tranquilo, dobe, estás hiperventilando -.

-¿Está bien? – escuchó preguntar a Kakashi.

-Lleva todo el día muy raro, quizás esté a punto de enfermar –. Notó la mano de Sasuke acariciando su pelo – Ayúdame a llevarlo al sofá -.

-Mejor al dormitorio, estará más abrigado -.

-Puedo ir solo – intervino Naruto, abriendo los ojos y enfocando la cara preocupada del moreno – No estoy enfermo, sólo cansado -.

Ayudado por los dos hermanos, el rubio se incorporó un poco vacilante.

-Tengo coche, podemos acercarnos en un momento al médico – se ofreció Kakashi.

-Estoy bien… demasiadas emociones en unas pocas horas, nada más – sonrió el rubio, dejando que Sasuke le sirviera de apoyo – Dormiré y quedaré como nuevo -.

-¿Mañana tienes clase? -.

-No pasará nada por fumarme algunas horas -.

Aquella respuesta pareció conformar a Sasuke. Llevaron a Naruto al dormitorio de invitados y le embutieron en la ya desordenada cama, luego Sasuke acompañó a su hermano a la puerta para despedirle.

-Agua muy caliente y falta de comida en vena, seguro que te ha dado una lipotimia, usuratonkachi -. El Uchida se sentó en la cama con gesto preocupado; había mudado el albornoz por un pantalón de chándal negro y camiseta morada de manga larga, y el pelo, ya seco, se le encrespaba de forma más suave a cuando usaba gomina - ¿Quieres comer algo¿Aún te apetece ramen? -.

-Sasuke -. Naruto le agarró la mano.

-¿Qué pasa? -.

-Si no vas a dejar el Hi-Vi, prométeme que tendrás cuidado, todo se está reconcentrando y acumulando de una forma que… es como si fuera a estallar por algún lado -.

-No entiendo nada de lo que dices -.

-Lo sé, no me entiendo ni yo – sonrió Naruto con amargura.

Sasuke le apartó un poco el pelo de la frente, una caricia imperceptible, y, de repente, se recostó sobre Naruto con la cabeza sobre su pecho sin soltar la mano entrelazada con la suya. Permanecieron así un buen rato, sin decir nada, disfrutando de la presencia del otro.

-No te vayas… no me dejes solo… -.

-Eso mismo dijiste la primera noche que dormiste aquí, cuando la pesadilla – recordó el Uchida.

No hubo respuesta. Sasuke se incorporó un poco, para encontrar al rubio completamente dormido. Le tomó el pulso y la temperatura para asegurarse que no tenía nada malo, después apagó la luz y dejó que descansara. Recogió un poco la casa antes de ir también a dormir, con las palabras de Naruto dándole vueltas por la cabeza; quizás ese fue el origen de los extraños sueños que le acosaron sin tregua esa noche, plagados de serpientes, bosques oscuros, sangre, y el grito desesperado de un muchacho antes de verse cayendo a un río de aguas turbulentas.

**OooO**

Eran las ocho de la mañana de un frío jueves de Enero. Anko terminaba su sexto café poco antes que el joven Uchida abandonase su piso.

-Iruka, ya sale – dio un contundente codazo al hombre que dormía en el asiento del conductor - ¿Le seguimos? -.

-Naruto no va con él -. Se restregó los ojos intentando enfocar – Mejor nos quedamos, así podremos registrar la casa sin peligro. Llamaré a Naruto para que esté pendiente -.

Aparcaron el coche en las cercanías, algo realmente complicado tan cerca del siempre concurrido Shinjuku, y caminaron de vuelta al bloque de pisos. El chico rubio les esperaba en el portal, un poco ojeroso y desaliñado pero sonriente.

-Ohayo Iruka-sensei – saludó burlón.

-Ohayo Naruto, ella es mi compañera, Anko-san -.

-Suban rápido, no sé cuanto tardará en regresar Sasuke -.

-¿No te ha dicho dónde iba? – inquirió Iruka.

-El Hidden Village es tema tabú, siempre que hablamos de ello acabamos en bronca, así que no suele decirme qué hace por ahí -. Naruto se encogió de hombros, mientras les guiaba al ascensor – Cree que estoy enfermo, así que hoy no estará fuera más allá de lo imprescindible; es un bastardo, pero, a su manera, se preocupa por mí -.

-Sí pareces un poco enfermo –.

-Nah, es sólo que tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza -.

Entraron en el piso y, con un gesto, el rubio animó a la pareja de policías a que se adentrarán más allá del recibidor.

-No creo que encuentren nada útil – opinó Naruto – Sasuke vive con lo imprescindible, montones de ropa super cara, sus cds de música y otras tonterías por el estilo, seguro que se gasta una pasta en gomina el tío. Si me necesitan, estaré en la cocina desayunando lo que sea que el bastardo guarde en la nevera. No tarden y no descoloquen nada, que también es un maniático del orden -.

-Sabemos lo que hacemos, chaval, somos profesionales – protestó Anko.

-Vale, lo que sea -.

Les dejó revolviendo el salón y fue a la cocina. Calentó café, se apropió de un paquete de galletas de chocolate con mermelada y ocupó uno de los taburetes. Suspiró resignado, estaba visto que no iba a librarse de las pesadillas ni conectando con Kyuubi.

-_Eh, maldito zorro¿se puede saber qué pasa? Entre el ataque de ansiedad de ayer y que las pesadillas han regresado, estoy revuelto como una embarazada_ -.

-_NO LO SÉ, QUIZÁS AÚN NOS ESTEMOS TERMINANDO DE SINTONIZAR A NIVEL ESPIRITUAL Y ESO AFECTE A TU CUERPO, YO TAMPOCO SOY UN ESPECIALISTA EN EL TEMA PRECISAMENTE _-.

-_Luego me pasaré por casa de Neji a que nos eche un ojo, si alguien puede hacerse cargo del problema es él -._

-_EL UCHIHA NO HA DORMIDO BIEN, LE HE ESTADO ESCUCHANDO -._

-_Pues Sasuke no tiene ningún bijuu dentro, que yo recuerde -._

-_MOCOSO -._

-_¿Qué? -._

-_NO TE PREOCUPES POR LO QUE DIJO KAKASHI, CÉNTRATE EN EL UCHIHA Y EN SALVARLE, CADA COSA A SU TIEMPO -._

-_Lo sé… pero me da pánico pensar en que ese hombre nos encuentre, sobre todo con lo mucho que sufrió mamá para escondernos -._

-_YA ERES UN ADULTO, NO UN CACHORRO QUE NECESITA QUE LE PROTEJAN A TODAS HORAS -._

-_Oi, quería preguntarte algo¿podría llegar a pasarme algo como aquello de cuando tenía seis años? -._

-_LO IGNORO, AUNQUE CREO QUE ESTUVO RELACIONADO CON EL INNATO SENTIDO DE SUPERVIVENCIA DE CUALQUIER ESPECIE -._

-_Ya, menudo consuelo -._

Sacó su móvil del bolsillo y marcó un número.

-Ohayo Neji -.

-Ohayo Naruto¿ocurre algo? -.

-¿Tienes muchas cosas que hacer hoy? Creo que necesito una sesión urgente de las tuyas -.

-Estoy estudiando en casa, puedes venir cuando quieras -.

-Arigato -.

-Realmente suenas apagado -.

-Las pesadillas han vuelto -.

-No te preocupes, lo solucionaremos -.

-Iré dentro de un rato, ja na Neji -.

-Mata ne -.

Guardó el móvil y mojó una galleta en el café sin demasiadas ganas, conversando con Kyuubi sobre su vida pasada. Apenas una hora después de iniciado el registro, los dos policías aparecieron en la cocina con expresiones de desconcierto.

-Tenías razón, Naruto, es como si acabase de alquilar el piso y aún estuviese de mudanza, ni siquiera tiene ordenador – dijo Iruka.

-No lo necesita, lleva el móvil y una PDA – explicó él – Supongo que la usa para los mails, la agenda y esas cosas, a mí nunca me deja tocarla porque dice que soy torpe y podría romperla -.

-Esa PDA es lo que necesitamos – apuntó Anko – Hay que encontrar alguna forma de acceder a ella -.

-Imposible -. Naruto hizo un gesto con la mano de que lo olvidasen – Sólo se aparta de ella cuando está en casa y yo no sirvo para hacer de espía, paso de que me pille trasteando con ella y tener una discusión de las gordas -.

-Ya pensaremos en algo – replicó Iruka -, tú mantente alerta y avísanos de cualquier cosa que pudiera ser de utilidad para la investigación -.

-Entonces les recomiendo que tengan cuidado, porque gente del Hi-Vi nos está vigilando a Sasuke y a mí, pero no tenemos ni idea del motivo -.

-Si están preparando algo gordo es lógico pensar que cualquier elemento externo, como tú, puede representar una amenaza -.

-Quizás… -.

-Aún así, gracias por la advertencia – sonrió Iruka – Estaremos en contacto, y cuídate un poco¿ne? -.

Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió.

Los policías se marcharon y él decidió que no iba a esperar a Sasuke, que lo mismo tardaba poco que aparecía a la noche. Recogió sus cosas, escribió una nota al Uchida para dejarla en la mesilla del recibidor y partió rumbo a casa de Neji. Por suerte el metro ya no iba tan atestado a esas horas, ocupó uno de los asientos de un rincón y soltó su mochila en el suelo; ni siquiera le dio tiempo a terminar de activar el mp4 del móvil, cuando éste se iluminó con una llamada.

-¿Sakura-chan? -.

-Ohayo Naruto¿tienes algo que hacer esta tarde? – resonó la hiperactiva voz de la pelirrosa.

-Nada en particular¿por? -.

-Hemos quedado para ir de compras y a un karaoke¿te apuntas?, así liberas estrés por los exámenes -.

-Suena bien. Ahora voy a casa de Neji, a una de mis sesiones de acupuntura¿a qué hora y dónde habéis quedado? -.

-Vamos a Shimokitazawa, Hinata ya conoce el punto de encuentro y la hora, así que ella puede hacer de guía -.

-Estupendo, mata ne -.

-Ja na -.

Realmente le apetecía mucho irse de juerga, seguro que le sentaba bien y le ayudaba a despejar su mente. Tarareando alegremente "The number of the beast", salió del metro armado con su GPS para enlazar con la línea de bus que debía acercarle a la zona residencial de la hacienda Hyuuga, más que nada porque pasaba de tragarse el transbordo de dos kilómetros y medio que le hubiese tocado hacer bajo tierra.

Le encantaba ese barrio, tan pacífico en medio de una urbe como Tokyo, anclado en la época del Shogunato tanto a nivel arquitectónico como en muchas de las costumbres que aún respetaban sus habitantes. Saludó cortés con una reverencia a dos ancianitas ataviadas con sencillos kimonos, incluso se ofreció a llevar sus bolsas de la compra, pero ellas casi salieron corriendo ante el aspecto del joven rubio. Naruto miró sus vaqueros algo rajados y la sudadera de los "Helloween" que dejaba ver su plumas abierto, tampoco es que pareciera un delincuente ¿no?

Llegó al gran portón de madera y pulsó el telefonillo instalado en el muro, el único elemento discordante en todo aquello. Esperó, se identificó y volvió a esperar. Una portezuela tallada en el propio portón se abrió, revelando la presencia de una de las criadas de la familia.

-¿Naruto-san? -.

-Hai –. El chico hizo una reverencia.

-Sígame, le conduciré a los aposentos de Neji-sama -.

Cruzaron el jardín delantero por un camino de losas de piedra hasta llegar a la entrada principal, allí se descalzaron. Naruto nunca se cansaría de recorrer aquellos laberínticos pasillos con olor a madera antigua e incienso, ni aquel larguísimo engawa que bordeaba la casa y permitía disfrutar del maravilloso jardín interior con sus cerezos, higueras, y una fuente con estanque.

Uno de los shogi que daba al engawa estaba abierto, permitiendo que la luz del sol entrara a raudales en la pequeña habitación, iluminando a un chico que estudiaba sentado sobre el tatami y un par de mesas auxiliares repletas de apuntes y libros, su ropa blanca le hacía ligeramente evanescente.

-Neji-sama, su invitado – anunció la mujer.

-Arigato -. Alzó la mirada de los apuntes y sonrió al recién llegado – Haz el favor de tráenos un poco de té, Shushiki, estaremos en el otro cuarto -.

-¿Esta es tu habitación? – interrogó Naruto.

-Es mi sala de estudio, aquí no hay nada que me distraiga y el sol calienta mucho incluso en lo más crudo del invierno – respondió Neji y añadió divertido –, aunque parece que no lo suficiente para ti -.

-Va a ser que no -.

-Ven, vamos a otro sitio más confortable -.

El Hyuuga cerró el shogi y guió a Naruto hasta una de las habitaciones interiores, decorada de una forma más apropiada para un universitario de veintiséis años con su cama, su escritorio con ordenador, armario, las estanterías llenas de libros y algún cd, y una hermosa pintura de un brumoso paisaje montañoso; algo sobrio para los gustos del rubio, pero bastante normal tratándose de Neji. Shushiki llegó con una bandeja cargada de té y motchis que, a juzgar por el olor, debían ser caseros y recién hechos.

-Me encanta venir a tu casa – sonrió Naruto, asaltando los grandes y redondos pasteles desde su asiento en la cama – Siempre ponéis cosas ricas para comer -.

-Parecías algo desfallecido, pensé que el azúcar te sentaría bien -. Neji ocupó la silla del escritorio.

-Feh cgulpa fe… - medio ahogado, echó mano del vaso de té -, perdona. Es culpa de Sasuke, ese bastardo sólo tenía un paquete de galletas, parece que no es de los que desayunan y sobreviven a base de café -. Arrugó la nariz, asqueado, para divertimento de su anfitrión.

-Me alegra que las cosas vayan bien entre vosotros -.

-¿Por qué crees eso? – cuestionó antes de tragarse otro motchi de un par de salvajes bocados.

-Duermes en su casa -.

Naruto enrojeció medio de vergüenza y medio de asfixia, otro vaso de té consiguió devolverle un poco la compostura aunque no borró del todo el sonrojo.

-Bueno, dejemos a un lado a Sasuke, cuando llamaste decías que las pesadillas habían vuelto¿son peores? – preguntó Neji.

-No, por el estilo, se repiten las mismas cosas – suspiró cansado – Quizás es porque estoy muy agobiado. Sasuke sigue sin querer dejar el Hi-Vi, hay matones de ese antro vigilándonos y, encima, la poli se ha metido por medio y me han pedido ayuda para desarticular los planes del dueño del local -.

-Te guardas más de lo que cuentas Naruto, puedes confiar en mí, no revelaré nada a nadie -.

-Sé que no eres un chismoso, Neji, y confío en ti, más de lo que puedas imaginar pero… a ver… -. El rubio se pellizco el puente de la nariz, en un intento de aclarar su mente – Es un poco complicado, de alguna forma enfermiza el destino se dedica a jugarme malas pasadas. No lo he confirmado, pero creo que el padre de Sasuke está conectado con un hombre del que mi familia lleva escondiéndose diez años -.

-Naruto, ya te hablé del karma; mi opinión es que esta vida que te ha tocado vivir tiene una especial relevancia, por eso las personas que te rodean se hayan enlazadas unas con otras. Es lógico sentirse agobiado en semejante situación, pero no puedes permitir que te domine el miedo, debes hacer frente a tus demonios porque, aunque el destino juegue contigo y pienses que no controlas nada, lo cierto es que también te condujo hasta Sasuke, tu alma gemela, de la que te separaban miles de kilómetros -. Neji rellenó los vasos de té – Si tu familia no estuviese huyendo de ese hombre, es probable que tu madre nunca hubiese llegado a embajadora y tú no habrías vuelto a Japón en el preciso instante de toparte con Sasuke en el aeropuerto -.

-Vale, no se me ha ocurrido verlo de esa forma – reconoció el rubio.

-Bien, ahora que ya hemos centrado tu mente, debemos centrar tu cuerpo. Túmbate en la cama sin camiseta, ajustaré tus puntos de chakra -.

Mientras Naruto se preparaba, Neji conectó el ordenador y puso uno de sus cds de música para meditación, luego sacó un par de cajitas forradas de seda.

-¿Qué es? -.

-Mis mejores herramientas, no suelo usarlas más que para casos especiales -. Abrió las tapas revelando agujitas doradas en una y gemas de colores en otra – Túmbate y relájate -.

Una vez echado, Neji procedió a dar pequeños masajes circulares en determinados puntos del cuerpo del rubio. Cuando terminaba, depositaba una gema y clavaba algunas agujitas en la zona. Naruto empezó a sentir casi como si una corriente eléctrica fuese conectado con cada punto marcado, era extraño pero reconfortante, no llegaba a equipararse a lo que recordaba era la sensación del chakra brotando de su cuerpo, pero se acercaba bastante. Arrullado por la música y el masaje, Naruto se quedó dormido.

Fueron unas suaves voces conversando quienes interrumpieron su agradable sueño. Parpadeó soñoliento hasta enfocar a Neji hablando en voz baja con Hinata en el pasillo. Se sentó despacio, comprobando que ya le habían quitado las agujas, y estiró los músculos, realmente se encontraba de maravilla gracias al tratamiento del Hyuuga y a la siesta.

-Io, chicos¿qué hora es? -.

Los hermanos entraron en el cuarto.

-Hora de comer – sonrió Neji – Hinata dice que irás con ella a la quedada de esta tarde -.

-Hai, me llamó Sakura-chan e insistió, berrear un rato en el karaoke puede sentarme bien¿tú no vienes? -.

-Mañana participo en unas ponencias sobre medicina tradicional en la universidad, debo descansar -.

-Te harás viejo estudiando tanto – le reprochó el rubio.

Acompañó a los hermanos a una de esas salitas con tatami, el centro ocupado por una mesa preparada para tres comensales. Tomaron asiento y un par de criados les sirvieron la comida, un menú de lo más variado que fascinó a Naruto por su presentación y lo rico que sabía todo.

-¡Delicioso! – exclamó al terminar – Tenéis unos cocineros estupendos -.

-Arigato, Chieko-san se alegrará de oír tus elogios – sonrió Hinata.

-Mi madre hace muy buena comida japonesa, pero esto sobrepasa cualquiera de sus platos, seguro que ni en palacio comen así de bien -.

-¿Quieres algo más? -.

-¿Acaso pretendes cebarme, Neji? -.

-No especialmente, pero venías famélico -.

-Es que no comí nada más que las galletas desde la una de la tarde de ayer -.

-Ni se te ocurra repetir una estupidez semejante – le regañó el Hyuuga – Tu metabolismo es algo fuera de lo común, consume una ingente cantidad de energía que debes reponer comiendo o su equilibrio se descompensa y obtienes el retorno de tus trastornos del sueño y alteraciones en tu carácter -.

-_HUM, ASÍ QUE MIS EXPERIMENTOS CON TU CUERPO AYER NO AYUDARON MUCHO -._

-Entiendo, prometo no descuidarme -.

-Si me disculpáis, iré a cambiarme y podremos marcharnos, Naruto-kun – intervino Hinata.

-Vale, aunque es una pena, estás genial con kimono –.

Hinata se puso rojísima y, tras un tartamudeado agradecimiento, huyó de la habitación.

-No le digas esas cosas a mi hermana – protestó Neji.

-Ni que la estuviera insultando, es verdad que está muy guapa con kimono, me gusta ese de color lila con flores blancas porque le resalta los ojos -.

-Se supone que a ti te gusta Sasuke -.

-¿Y? Todavía soy hetero y me ponen mucho las mujeres, el hecho de que mi alma gemela se haya reencarnado en un tío egocéntrico y con mala leche no implica que yo sea gay -.

-Tú sabrás, pero a mi hermana no la molestes -.

-Vale, vale, lo que tú digas… eto¿Neji? -.

-Hai -.

-¿Quién te gusta más para novio de tu hermana, Kiba o Gaara? -.

-Naruto -.

El tono de advertencia hizo sonreír apurado al rubio. La reaparición de Hinata le salvó de la incómoda situación; la chica había mudado el kimono por una camiseta de cuello alto, vestido camisero y leggins, todo de ese estilo tan hippie que le gustaba.

-Estoy lista, podemos irnos -.

-OK, ja na, Neji! -.

-Pasadlo bien, y no le hagas nada a mi hermana -.

Fueron a la entrada principal, donde se calzaron, tomaron los abrigos y Naruto recogió su mochila. Consciente de la timidez de la chica, el rubio inició una conversación sobre los estudios de ambos, arrancándole unas cuantas risas cuando empezó a imitar a su temible tutor Mori-san.

El barrio de Shimokitazawa pertenecía a la gente joven, de eso no cabía duda. Sus calles eran estrechas y enrevesadas y de un marcado estilo oriental, plagadas de pequeñas tiendas en las que podías encontrar de casi todo, junto a una gran variedad de restaurantes, cafeterías, karaokes, o algún que otro cine. Frente a una tienda de peluches descubrieron a Sakura saludando ostentosamente, le acompañaban Ino, Tenten y Temari. Naruto arqueó una ceja, ligerísimamente inquieto.

-Konbawa, genial que seáis puntuales, ahora podemos ponernos en marcha -.

-Sakura-chan -.

-Dime Naruto -.

-¿¡Cómo demonios se te ocurre invitarme a una quedada de chicas!? -.

-Oh, venga, si ya eres como una más -.

-¿¡"Como una…"!? -. Naruto se aguantó las ganas de estrangular a la pelirrosa - ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que no soy gay? -.

Las otras chicas observaban divertidas el intercambio de palabras, Hinata un poco apurada por haber engañado al rubio.

-No te enfades, verás como te diviertes, además podrás fardar de compañía – insistió Sakura.

-Ah, de acuerdo, pero como me hagáis hacer alguna mariconada me largo -.

-Nah, tranquilo -.

-Podríamos pasar primero por las tiendas de ropa, necesito un par de cinturones nuevos – propuso Temari.

-Yo también necesito ropa – apoyó Ino y se agarró del brazo del único chico presente – Naruto será nuestro asesor de modas -.

-Socorro ttebayo– gimoteó él.

Lo que Naruto pensó que sería una tortura, se convirtió en algo francamente divertido. Las chicas no se limitaban a probarse ropa, sino que posaban para él y le pedían opinión de cada modelito. También le obligaron a él a entrar en un par de comercios y comprarse algunas prendas nuevas.

-No puedes ir a todas partes con tus vaqueros y las camisetas heavys – arguyó Sakura cuando protestó que no necesitaba nada – Conseguiremos que le des una sorpresa a Sasuke-kun -.

-Déjala o seguirá dando la tabarra toda la tarde – le recomendó Tenten.

La pelirrosa sacó la lengua a su hermana pequeña y volvió a la tarea de recolectar algunas camisas y pantalones. Naruto decidió resignarse y dejarse hacer, de todas formas ya estaba acostumbrado a cambiarse tropecientas veces de modelito por sus trabajos ocasionales en la agencia de modas de Gaara e Ino.

-Venga, sal -.

Emergió del probador con la ropa elegida por Sakura y todas se quedaron con la boca abierta. Llevaba vaquero, pero en gris oscuro desgastado, camisa color mostaza tostado y una americana que le caía perfecta.

-¿Y bien? – inquirió el rubio ante el mutismo de sus amigas.

-Odio a Sasuke – opinó Ino - ¿Cómo puedes estar tan bueno y ser de la acera de enfrente? Es frustrante -.

Las demás apoyaron la moción.

-¡Que no soy gay, joder! -. Se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero y tuvo que reconocer que aquello le sentaba como un guante, ese vaquero le hacía un culo estupendo – Creo que me lo compraré, así tendré algo por si he de salir un poco más arreglado -.

-Eso sí que no, este conjunto es para usarlo, no vas a dejarlo encerrado en el armario, es más, te lo vas a llevar puesto – decidió Sakura.

Cargados hasta las orejas de bolsas, su siguiente parada fue una cafetería para recargar energías. Naruto no se cortaba un pelo, intervenía en la conversación de las chicas y aprovechaba para preguntar los grandes enigmas sobre las féminas que acosaban a los hombres – ¿por qué vais en manada al baño? – y, de paso, defenderles un poco.

-Oi, Naruto¿qué color de lencería nos sentaría mejor a cada una? -.

-¡Ino! – chilló Sakura.

-¿Qué? Es un tío, su opinión me vale -.

-Hum, pues… -. El rubio las miró unos instantes, arrancando algún que otro sonrojo – Sakura-chan rosa clarito con algún estampado, Ino en morado con encaje, Temari rojo o también negro de esos corpiños tan sexys de las pelis, Tenten verde claro sin adornos y Hinata blanco con encaje o algún lacito -.

-Pues lo ha clavado bastante bien – rió Temari – Prefiero el negro -.

-¿Y yo qué¿qué me sentaría bien? – preguntó Naruto, divertido con el juego.

-Tienes pinta de que te van más los bóxer con dibujitos – apuntó Sakura, las demás asintieron.

-Bingo -. El rubio metió la mano dentro del pantalón y tiró hacia arriba de la cintura del bóxer para que pudieran ver el azul clarito lleno de guitarras eléctricas.

-Deberíamos haberte comprado algún short de esos ajustados, resultan más sexys – apuntó Temari – Siempre se lo digo a Shikamaru, pero dice que son demasiado problemáticos -.

-Para Shikamaru todo es problemático – rió Ino – Incluso cuando íbamos al colegio ya lo decía -.

-¿Estabais en la misma clase? – inquirió Naruto.

-Shikamaru, Chouji, Sakura, Sasuke y yo -.

-En el club de artes marciales conocimos a Lee, que era un año más pequeño y lo acababan de trasladar de otra escuela que sólo tenía primaria – recordó Sakura – Nos invitó a uno de sus cumpleaños y así conocimos a sus hermanastros, Kankuro, Temari y Gaara, y a Neji. Resulta que Gaara y Neji eran compañeros en otra escuela de secundaria, una de esas de elite para niños pijos, además Lee iba al mismo dojo que ellos a entrenar de manera más profesional -.

-Es verdad -.

-¿Y tú Hinata? – intervino Naruto - ¿Cómo acabaste abducida por el grupo? -.

-Eto… Neji oniisan me animó a asistir a una de las quedadas… quería animarme… que hiciera amigos fuera de la escuela femenina a la que asistía – sonrió ligeramente sonrojada – La chicas me adoptaron enseguida -.

-¿Y Kiba y Shino? -.

-Kiba se apuntó un año después al mismo dojo que los chicos, Shino era su mejor amigo desde bebés así que se incorporó de rebote – explicó Tenten – A mí tardaron todavía unos tres años en dejarme ir con ellos, era demasiado pequeña y no me dejaban pasar a los sitios -.

-Entonces ocurrió la crisis y el grupo se fue a la mierda – resumió Ino – La mitad de la gente no se hablaba con la otra media, todos habían tenido problemas con alguien, así que dejamos de quedar… -.

-Hasta que apareciste tú, Naruto – concluyó Sakura – No tengo idea de cómo ha llegado a pasar, pero volvemos a estar medianamente juntos gracias a ti -.

-No sé yo, cierto pelirrojo anda bastante cabreado conmigo – rebatió el rubio.

-Sólo es que no le gustan las sorpresas, Gaara es más inseguro de lo que parece y le cuesta mucho adaptarse a situaciones nuevas o recomponer su esquema mental de las cosas, quizás por eso le guste tanto la informática – opinó Hinata, aunque se puso rojo semáforo al sentir todas las miradas posadas en ella – Eto… yo… -.

-Es una descripción muy acertada de mi oniichan – sonrió, maliciosa, Temari.

-¡No me rendiré! -.

Alguno casi se cae de la silla ante el arranque de Ino.

-¡Para ya, que pareces querer imitar a Naruto! – protestó su melliza.

-Aún no he dicho mi última palabra, no dejaré que te quedes con mi Gaa-chan, Hinata -.

-Pero si yo no… -.

-¿Nos vamos al karaoke? – sugirió Naruto – Es que las peleas de tías sin bikinis y barro de por medio pierden gracia -.

Se llevó un sonoro guantazo de Sakura en el cogote y, aunque gruñó durante un buen rato, las quejas perdían toda su seriedad si las decía con esa sonrisa.

(Believe de Tamaki Nami)

Entraron a un local que las chicas parecían frecuentar a menudo, porque el dueño las recibió como si fuesen sus propias hijas. Pidieron algunos refrescos y se instalaron en una de esas pequeñas salitas con sillones, una televisión y tropecientos dvds con los que poder cantar durante horas. Berrearon de todo, desde el más comercial jpop hasta canciones extranjeras, Naruto casi se disloca la mandíbula al intentar seguir el karaoke en katakana de una de las canciones de Madona. Cuando decidieron ponerse en marcha de nuevo, casi todos estaban afónicos y medio colocados de tanta coca-cola como habían bebido; Naruto conocía las resacas por exceso de azúcar y cafeína, y sabía que esta iba a ser de las gordas, pero mientras no podía parar de reír y hacer chistes malos coreado por sus amigas. Supo que la cosa había degenerado mucho al verse cantando y saltando una muy mala versión al japonés de "Somos chicas pistoleras".

-_SIENTO VERGÜENZA AJENA -._

-_No me amargues la fiesta, maldito zorro -._

-_LOS HUMANOS SOIS RIDÍCULOS -._

-_Algo hay que hacer para tomarse la vida menos en serio -._

-_LO QUE TÚ DIGAS, PERO MI JAULA PARECE LA FIESTA DE LA ESPUMA CON TANTA BURBUJA, LA PRÓXIMA VEZ TE PROHÍBO ATIBORRARTE DE REFRESCO DE COLA, ESA COSA NEGRA ES VENENO -._

Las carcajadas de Naruto cobraron renovada fuerza ante la imagen mental del zorro ahogándose en burbujitas.

-A mí no me apetece volver a casa todavía¿queréis que vayamos a cenar? – propuso Sakura.

-Conozco un restaurante étnico en la zona de Shibuya, tirando un poco para Harajuku – secundó Temari.

-Yo no puedo llegar tarde – objetó Hinata.

-No te preocupes, llama a tus padres y díles que Shikamaru y yo te acercamos a casa en coche -.

-Pues a Shibuya entonces – zanjó Tenten – Tú guías, Temari -.

Dos horas de transporte público después, arribaron al concurrido barrio de Shibuya. Aquello era el caos, mucho tráfico, mucha gente de lo más variopinto, letreros luminosos anunciando bares, tiendas, restaurantes, grandes almacenes, hoteles, cafeterías, o encontrabas actuaciones callejeras donde menos te lo esperabas. Ni aún pasando todas las tardes de un año en aquel lugar, se podría llegar a conocerlo entero.

-Odio las aglomeraciones – gruñó Naruto.

-En las películas parece que las ciudades en EEUU también son así, deberías estar acostumbrado – dijo Ino.

-L.A. no, vale que hay rascacielos y gente, pero ni de coña tiene el ritmo vertiginoso de Tokyo, además se podía disfrutar de esas grandes avenidas junto a la playa, llenas de palmeras, zonas para patinar y tías buenas en bikini ¡Auch! – se llevó la mano a la cabeza – Sakura-chan deja de atizarme galletazos cada vez que digo algo, me vas a dejar tonto -.

-Cuando dejes de asociar las palabras "tías" y "bikinis" en la misma frase -.

-El restaurante está allí en frente -.

Temari señaló al otro lado de uno de esos enormes pasos de peatones, la luz cambió a roja así que les tocó esperar. Naruto se distrajo un poco observando su entorno, algunas rarezas como un grupo de chicas en minifalda, pintadas la cara de negro y el pelo de colores chillones, ver para creer. Giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado y arqueó las cejas, sorprendido.

-¿Sasuke? -.

-¿Dónde? -.

Sakura siguió la mirada de su amigo y localizó al atractivo moreno cruzando por el otro paso de peatones, le acompañaba un hombre que bien podría ser la versión japonesa de Harrison Ford, con el que conversaba animadamente aún manteniendo su eterna frialdad. Entraron a uno de los múltiples locales y la pelirrosa se quedó blanca al ver el cartel en la distancia.

-¿Qué hará por aquí el bastardo? -.

-Naruto -.

-Hai -.

-Eso es un Love Hotel -.

-¿Un qué? -.

-Un hotel al que las parejas van a… ya sabes… acostarse -.

Naruto primero se quedó blanco, como la pelirrosa hacía escasos segundos, para pasar casi instantáneamente al rojo ira. Desoyendo los gritos de su amiga, echó a correr calle abajo esquivando peatones hasta llegar al hotel y entrar como una tromba en el recibidor. Sasuke y el Harrison Ford japonés hablaban con uno de los recepcionistas, seguramente pidiendo habitación. Sintió como la sangre le hervía. En dos zancadas se plantó junto a la pareja, agarró a Sasuke del hombro, le giró y le asestó un contundente derechazo a su perfecta cara. Desde el suelo, un Sasuke sangrando por el labio le miró con la más absoluta incredulidad, demasiado aturdido para enojarse o pronunciar palabra. Sin dar tiempo a que nadie se moviera, Naruto dio media vuelta y se marchó por donde tan repentinamente había surgido.

**OooO**

**N. de A.:** Apuntar que los Love Hotel no son una rareza, al contrario, la gente los usa mucho y no sólo para prostitución o semejantes, sino que los matrimonios pobres que vive en los 30 metros cuadrados de turno van a estos sitios cuando quieren tener relaciones sexuales y no molestar a los vecinos XD.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capi. Mata ne.


	9. Hablando de Naruto

**N. de A.: **Siento la tardanza, mi vida es estresante. Seguramente este capítulo os sepa a poco, es un poquito más corto que los anteriores y funciona a modo de transición con el follón que se va a montar a partir del siguiente. No os pongo músicas esta vez porque lo escribí todo muy a saltos y con la BSO del Shippuuden de fondo todo el rato.

Gracias por el montón de reviews que me dejáis (Elanta hace una reverencia) Creo haber contestado a todos, a los que no podéis darme un capón por despistada XP. Pero que sepáis que los leo y releo, y que me encantan y animan un montón. Por cierto, andaré por el Salón del Manga de Madrid (9-11 de Mayo), trabajo en el stan de Fantasymundo por si alguien quiere pasarse a charlar y hacerme las horas más llevaderas naruteando XD.

El próximo capi no se demorará tanto porque está casi entero escrito y, sí, habrá lemon, que parece que si no se os da vuestra dosis me matáis XD.

**OooO**

**HABLANDO DE NARUTO...**

Hizo rodar despacio la copa en su mano. El vino emitió pequeños destellos rojizos. Le gustaba el vino, su infinita gama de sabores y ese delicioso tono que lo hacía tan semejante a la sangre. Bebió con calma, disfrutando del momento de tranquilidad antes de la apertura de las puertas de su pequeño reino subterráneo. Sus negocios prosperaban, los planes se cumplían sin obstáculo capaz de evitarlos y el vino era bueno. Sonrió satisfecho.

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta del despacho le arruinó sus minutos de paz y autorecreo. Juraría que había ordenado que no dejasen pasar a nadie.

-Adelante -.

La puerta se abrió y entró su favorito, el joven Uchida. Orochimaru arqueó una ceja, extrañado.

-¿No estabas con Hashimoto, Sasuke-kun? -.

-Estaba… sufrí un percance y la reunión se desarrolló más rápido de lo que pensaba -.

-Ya veo -. El dueño del Hidden Village detectó una mejilla amoratada y el labio partido - ¿Qué ha ocurrido? -.

-Nada de importancia, un pequeño malentendido, eso es todo -. Sasuke arrojó un sobre encima del escritorio – Hashimoto se muestra bastante interesado en la operación, creo que podremos contar con él para que forme parte de la tapadera, aunque sólo sea para joder a su máximo competidor, Kaze Sistems -.

-La pérdida del apoyo de Sasori fue precisamente lo que nos obligó a posponer todo el plan y rediseñarlo; ahora, en vez de una, emplearemos cinco empresas de fabricación y distribución de implementos informáticos -. Orochimaru soltó la copa y examinó el contenido del sobre: las exigencias económicas de Hashimoto – Sólo falta completar nuestro equipo con Aizawa -.

-El jefe de seguridad del puerto de Osaka – asintió Sasuke – Será fácil, ese hombre está tan corrupto que apesta como una rata -.

-Lo sé, por eso he enviado a Kimimaro a tratar con él -.

Sasuke agrió el rostro.

-Me aseguró que el control y supervisión de esta operación estaba en mis manos, y que Kimimaro no iba a entrometerse en mi terreno -.

-Oh, y así era, mi querido Sasuke-kun, pero hemos descubierto algo que podría causarnos problemas -. Orochimaru sonrió sibilino, al tiempo que lanzaba una foto sobre la mesa.

El joven Uchida la tomó y pudo verse a sí mismo siendo abrazado por Naruto, ¿en serio sonreía de esa manera cuando estaba con el dobe?

-¿Desde cuando mi vida sexual es un problema? -.

-Es un problema por tres razones: es el hijo de la embajadora estadounidense, está colaborando con el grupo policial que intenta cazarme desde hace seis años y, lo más peligroso, te has enamorado de él -.

-Sólo es un juguete más – replicó Sasuke, desabrido – No le hablo de mi trabajo y en mi piso no hay nada que interese a la policía, pueden pasearse cuanto quieran -.

-Me alegra saberlo, por eso, y como sólo es un juguete más, quiero que dejes de jugar con él si es que deseas seguir al mando de la operación "Videogame" – amenazó claramente Orochimaru, a pesar del deje burlón de su voz – Tienes dos semanas, para que veas que aún eres mi pequeño consentido, sino tomaré cartas en el asunto y, créeme, no te gustará -.

-Dos semanas es más que suficiente, pero primero quiero recuperar el control de las negociaciones -.

-Kimimaro seguirá con Aizawa hasta que dejes tu juguete, es mi última palabra -.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y abandonó el despacho con más que evidente mal humor, fue cuando se cruzó con un viejo conocido, el extraño personaje embozado del que Karin les advirtiera el día anterior.

-Konbawa, Sasuke-kun – saludó con evidente tonito burlón.

-Menos confianzas si no quieres acabar en el hospital, Kabuto -.

El respingo por parte de aquel hombre le confirmó que la suposición de Naruto sobre su identidad era cierta, la cuestión ahora era averiguar cómo Naruto poseía esa información. Se alejó de allí sin dignarse a volver la vista un solo instante, absolutamente enojado y frustrado por la situación y por el recalcitrante presentimiento de encontrarse en medio de un juego del que desconocía completamente las reglas. Por un lado, no le apetecía renunciar a Naruto y, por otro, se sentía engañado y traicionado por el rubio. ¿Hasta que punto se había cruzado en su camino por accidente? Si lo pensaba detenidamente, existían demasiadas coincidencias que les habían llevado a salir juntos, eso de tropezar el uno con el otro cada dos por tres desde que se conocieron en el aeropuerto y el que sus padres se emparejaran. O quizás, al principio, Naruto no tenía mala intención y fue la policía quién le forzó a seguir adelante, era una buena explicación a por qué de repente empezó a aceptar sus atenciones. Una ligera ansiedad mezclada con ira se asentó en su estómago, ¿hasta qué punto los besos de Naruto eran reales y no fingidos? Entonces recordó el puñetazo que le había propinado hacía escasas horas, su rostro contraído por la furia de los celos y eso, estaba seguro, no lo había simulado. ¿Y qué más daba si Naruto sentía algo por él o no? Se removió en pelo en un gesto nervioso. Definitivamente, estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

Kabuto escrutó la figura del joven Uchida hasta verle desaparecer en el recodo del pasillo, fue entonces cuando llamó a la puerta y entró en el despacho.

-Kabuto, no imaginaba verte tan pronto por aquí -.

-Konbawa, Orochimaru-sama – saludó el peligris – Pensé que alguien de sus recursos ya habría recopilado la información que amablemente solicité -.

-Déjate de humildad, Kabuto, no va contigo -.

El otro sonrió de medio lado, a veces era difícil discernir quién era allí el que mandaba y el que obedecía. Kabuto no podía evitar doblegarse en cierta forma ante la reencarnación de su antiguo señor, sin embargo aquel no era el mismo Orochimaru, y sus conocimientos sobrepasaban en gran medida los del viperino dueño del Hidden Village.

-¿Consiguió lo que pedí? -.

-Por supuesto -. Orochimaru abrió un cajón del escritorio y tomó una carpeta que ofreció a su visitante – Un muchacho interesante -.

Casi con ansiedad, Kabuto abrió la carpeta y empezó a leer el informe. Hijo de la embajadora, estudiante de psicología en la TODAI, aficiones, costumbres, fotos y un largo etcétera. No cabía duda, ese chico era la reencarnación del Rokudaime, y las pruebas médicas que le condujeron a él confirmaban que aún portaba cierto demonio de nueve colas en su interior. ¿Recordaría sus anteriores vidas? ¿O quizás el Kyuubi había perdido tanto poder como para no ser capaz de ayudar a su jinchuuriki?

-Pareces complacido – comentó Orochimaru.

-Mucho -. Alzó los ojos de la carpeta – Espero que haya seguido mi consejo y apartado a Naruto-kun de Sasuke-kun -.

-Sasuke-kun depende por completo de mí, hará lo que se le ordene por conseguir sus objetivos, incluso si eso implica dejar a ese adorable muchacho rubio -. Tomó la copa de vino y bebió un poco – Apenas ha estado en contacto con él un par de meses y ha afectado completamente a su comportamiento, redujo sus horas de trabajo y dejó de acostarse con su larga lista de conquistas, no puedes imaginar los problemas que me ha acarreado eso último. No sé cómo, pero le hace olvidar las metas que ha perseguido estos cuatro años –.

-Olvídelo, dentro de poco sólo será un pequeño inconveniente pasajero -.

-¿A qué te refieres, Kabuto? ¿Qué piensas hacerle al chico? -.

-Nada, al contrario, los niños no deberían pasar mucho tiempo alejados de sus padres, ¿no cree? -.

Orochimaru frunció el ceño. El día que consiguiera entender por completo a aquel hombre es que el mundo se acercaba a su final. Sólo tenía clara una cosa, que más valía tenerlo de aliado que de enemigo.

**OooO**

El saco de arena se agitaba por la lluvia de violentos golpes que recibía. La mayoría de los chicos se mantenía a distancia prudencial de su más que irritado compañero, incluso el sensei prefirió dejarle a su aire por una vez. Sólo dos personas habían osado acercarse a menos de cuatro metros del rubio que atacaba como una fiera fuera de control al pobre saco.

-¿Y cuánto dices que lleva así? -.

Lee suspiró antes de contestar a Shikamaru.

-Desde el viernes -.

-¿Qué ha hecho Sasuke ahora? -.

-¿Cómo sabes que es por culpa de Sasuke-kun? -.

-Los cabreos no le duran a Naruto más de medio minuto, la excepción siempre la marca Sasuke –. Se cruzó de brazos con aire distraído – Y más ahora que, según me contó Temari, Naruto y Sasuke andan enrollados, eso sí que es problemático -.

-Naruto-kun salió a divertirse con las chicas del grupo, aunque más bien creo que ellas le secuestraron. Cuando iban a cenar por Shibuya, Naruto-kun vio a Sasuke-kun entrando acompañado en un Love Hotel -.

-Entiendo -.

Un grito particularmente fuerte por parte del rubio fue seguido de un puñetazo que atravesó de parte a parte el saco, derramando su arena por el suelo del gimnasio. Lee interceptó al sensei y le convenció de no mandar a Naruto directo al despacho de su tutor, él mismo fue a por implementos de limpieza mientras dejaba a Shikamaru al cargo de la situación.

-Naruto -.

El aludido alzó la cabeza, desde las colchonetas en las que se había sentado, para mirar a Shikamaru; pasado el arranque de ira contra el inocente saco, ahora mostraba un genuino abatimiento.

-¿No tienes trabajo? – cuestionó Naruto, hosco.

-Tengo libertad de horarios, además mi orden de prioridad antepone los amigos a todo lo demás -. Shikamaru se sentó junto a él - ¿Qué te pasa? -.

-Seguro que ya te lo han contado -.

-Sí, pero tú no me has hablado de ello -.

-Todo se reduce a que estoy saliendo con Sasuke y el cabrón no es capaz de tener los pantalones puestos más de cinco minutos – apretó los puños – No puede tratarme como… - intentó en vano buscar una palabra que no sonase cursi -, joder, como si yo fuera lo único importante del mundo para él y luego largarse a camas ajenas -.

-Voy a ser objetivo Naruto, así que no te cabrees – le advirtió Shikamaru – Parte del trabajo de Sasuke implica meterse en los pantalones y faldas de los clientes del Hi-Vi, no creo que lo haga específicamente por molestarte -.

-¿Y por eso se supone que ha de joderme menos? Imagina que fuese Temari la que tuviera que andar de cama en cama y vuelve a repetir lo de la objetividad -.

-Touche – reconoció el joven astrofísico – Entonces habla del problema con Sasuke -.

Naruto empezó a troncharse de la risa, hasta que vio que Shikamaru no se inmutaba.

-Ah, pero que eso iba en serio – dijo el rubio.

-Totalmente -.

-Hablar con Sasuke no sirve de nada, sólo para gastar saliva. El Hi-Vi es lo más importante para él, nunca lo dejará por mucho que yo intente convencerle de lo contrario -.

-No puedes exigirle que abandone su vida -.

-¿Qué? -.

-Para Sasuke el Hi-Vi lo es todo, por lo menos hasta que tú apareciste – explicó Shikamaru – Piénsalo, no tiene vida fuera de ese lugar, todas sus ambiciones y, por decirlo de alguna forma, sueños, se hallan vinculados a él -.

Realmente, si se paraba a meditarlo, el argumento de Shikamaru parecía muy acertado y explicaría porque Sasuke se enojaba tanto cada vez que él le insistía con lo de abandonar el Hidden Village; no le pedía que dejase un trabajo, le pedía que renunciara a su forma de vida durante los últimos cuatro años. Gran parte de su rabioso ataque de celos se diluyó en aquel razonamiento, aunque no por completo, se ponía enfermo de sólo pensar que otra persona tocara o besara ese pálido cuerpo.

-¿Mejor? – cuestionó Shikamaru.

-Un poco, aún pienso arrancarle los huevos al bastardo por no haberme llamado en estos cuatro días -.

-Le diste un puñetazo delante de un cliente, es probable que esté tan molesto contigo como tú lo estás con él -.

-Argh, no, si al final el malo voy a ser yo -.

-Tienes una relación muy problemática, eso es todo -.

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo, "problemático" es una manera muy acertada de describir lo que hay entre Sasuke y yo -.

-No le des más vueltas. ¿Te apetece ir a comer al restaurante de Chouji? Tienen ramen de ternera extragrande, eso te subirá el ánimo -.

-Una gran idea – sonrió el rubio.

Lee regresó con cepillo, recogedor y una bolsa de basura. Naruto se apresuró a quitárselo de las manos y ocuparse él mismo de limpiar el estropicio, aunque Lee terminó ayudándole. Shikamaru sacó su móvil y llamó.

-¿Sakura? Problema solucionado, ya tienes de nuevo a tu Naruto en la versión alegre hiperactivo -.

-Eres un genio – le llegó la respuesta.

-Lo sé, aunque sigo pensando que no hace falta que seas su niñera día y noche -.

-Pues yo creo que sí, Naruto es demasiado impulsivo y Sasuke-kun es incapaz de demostrar abiertamente lo que pasa por su cabeza, los malos entendidos entre ellos van a ser cosa del día a día y necesitarán alguien que les haga de árbitro, al menos hasta que aprendan a tolerar las manías del otro -.

-¿Tú no estabas colada por Naruto? Pensé que aprovecharías para intentar recuperarlo -.

-Shikamaru, retiro lo de que eres un genio, sigues siendo un tío después de todo –. Suspiro resignado del otro lado de la línea - ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta del cambio operado en ellos desde que salen juntos? Naruto va flotando de un lado a otro, pero en el caso de Sasuke-kun es alucinante, jamás le había visto sonreír de la manera en la que lo hace cuando mira a Naruto; ninguna persona puede competir con esa conexión, si existieran las almas gemelas ellos serían el paradigma, incluso Naruto me dijo que creía estar conectado a Sasuke-kun por el karma y no sé qué más -.

-No he visto a Sasuke, pero sí que Naruto parece acusar mucho el estar metido en esta relación – replicó el chico – Confiaré en ti, Sakura, procuraré ayudar en lo que pueda -.

-Arigato -.

-Oi, estamos en el gimnasio, ¿te quieres venir con nosotros a comer al restaurante de Chouji -.

-No puedo, mi madre me tiene secuestrada en el hospital -.

-Suerte, y ya hablaremos -.

-Mata ne -.

Shikamaru guardó el móvil y fue a reunirse con sus dos amigos, que ya habían terminado de recoger toda la arena.

-¡Eh, tíos! -.

Los tres chicos, junto a gran parte de los estudiantes que llenaban el gimnasio, se voltearon en dirección al origen del fuerte grito. Kiba, saludando ostentosamente, y Shino acababan de entrar.

-Y luego me llamáis a mí escandaloso – gruñó Naruto.

-Kiba compite contigo – replicó Shikamaru – Ains, par de problemáticos -.

-Sólo demuestran al mundo su energía y ganas de vivir a tope la primavera de la juventud, Shikamaru-kun, no deberías coartarles -.

-Menuda forma de recibir a los amigos – bromeó el estudiante de Veterinaria – Tengo un gran notición -.

-¿Cuál? Di -. Naruto se puso en modo curiosidad absoluta.

-Los Iron Maiden vienen a Japón, tocan en el Tokyo Dome dentro de dos meses como parte del Tokyo Rock Festival -.

Naruto dio tal salto y grito de júbilo que hizo sonreír a sus amigos.

-Si es un festival, entonces vendrán más grupos de los buenos – dijo el rubio, una vez más calmado.

-Por supuesto, pero los Maiden son el plato fuerte -. Kiba señaló a su silencioso compañero – Shino se ha enterado en primicia, las entradas saldrán a la venta este viernes, así que pensamos ir a comprarlas y aprovechar para quedarnos de juerga esa noche, ¿qué os parece? -.

-Cuestan cuarenta mil yenes – apuntó Shino – A veces a Kiba se le olvidan los pequeños detalles -.

-Por mi parte no hay problema, puedo pagarlo con lo que saco de mis sesiones como modelo – dijo Naruto.

-¿Eso no era para comprarte una moto? – preguntó Kiba.

-Llegas tarde, ahí fuera me espera una flamante moto nuevecita, sayonara a las aglomeraciones del metro -.

-Agh, ¡qué suerte tienes, cabronazo! -. Kiba le revolvió el pelo – Por cierto, Shikamaru deberías avisar a Temari por si se apunta al Festival -.

-¿Le gusta el rock? – se sorprendió el rubio.

-Es de lo más problemático – reconoció el joven astrofísico.

-Lo que tú digas, pero todavía me acuerdo de tu geta cuando apareció vestida para el primer concierto – se carcajeó Kiba.

-Lo dicho, muy problemático -.

-¿Qué llevaba? – interrogó Naruto.

-Oh, pantalones y chupa de cuero, además de una camisa roja que parecía sacada de un catálogo de lencería, realmente maciza, e impacta el doble cuando acostumbras a verla siempre con esos trajes de ejecutiva -.

-Fue cuando Shikamaru decidió pedirle salir en serio – precisó Shino.

-Y parecías tonto – rió el rubio, dándole una palmada en la espalda a su amigo - ¿Quién más se apuntaría? -.

-Hum, de las chicas sólo Temari, de tíos los presentes y Chouji, ¿te apuntas, no, Lee? -.

-Por supuesto, oportunidades como ésta ocurren pocas veces en la vida y hay que disfrutarlas al máximo, aunque… -.

-¿Qué? -.

-Habría que avisar a Gaara-nisan -.

-Será difícil convencerle para que ocupe el mismo espacio físico que Naruto – objetó Shikamaru – Hablaré con Sakura, ella tiene buena mano con el pelirrojo, y Temari también -.

-Espero que algún día se le pase el cabreo, es un rencoroso -. Naruto puso morros en plan niño pequeño.

-Es infantil, se mire por donde se mire – dijo Shikamaru.

-Tiene sus razones – opinó Shino.

-Bueno, Lee, ya sabes, Sakura, Temari y tú tenéis una misión, convencer a Gaara de que se sume a la juerga – ordenó Kiba, en plan apoteósico.

-¡Yos! ¡No fallaremos! – exclamó Lee en pose guay.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Y, ahora, a por ramen de ternera extragrande! – voceó Naruto.

-¡Yos! – corearon Lee y Kiba.

-A veces este grupo degenera – comentó Shikamaru.

-¿Sólo a veces? – inquirió Shino, mientras ambos echaban a andar tranquilamente detrás de los tres hiperactivos.

**OooO**

Akari cerró el portátil y se estiró en cómodo sillón para desentumecer los músculos. Mucha gente pensaba que eso de ser embajadora en un lugar como Japón era un chollo, pero lo cierto es que implicaba más trabajo del que parecía, sobre todo teniendo que mediar con el gobierno estadounidense.

-Parece mentira que, a estas alturas, todavía anden ofuscados por asuntos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial – suspiró.

Su estrés, no obstante, no procedía por entero del trabajo. Su hijo más joven no paraba de darle quebraderos de cabeza; tan pronto aparecía radiante de felicidad y casi con corazoncitos flotando alrededor, como el día siguiente se lo pasaba maldiciendo a cierto moreno. Ese Sasuke debería aclararse de una vez y concentrarse en la relación que mantenía con Naruto, aunque sólo fuera por el bien de la humanidad que debía soportar los cambios de humor del rubio. Además, John empezaba a sospechar de la actitud tan extraña de su hermano, dentro de nada le tendría haciendo preguntas y, cabía la posibilidad, que Sasuke acabara con las piernas rotas, lo que significaría un montón de papeleo, burocracia, silenciar a los periodistas.

El telefonillo de la mesa emitió un suave pitido.

-Dime, Yukari -.

-Tiene una llamada de Uchida-san -.

_-Demonios_ – pensó.

Hacía días que andaba evitando al atractivo fiscal de manera inconsciente, posiblemente porque había tomado una decisión y no le apetecía incrementar el dolor de cabeza que le producía mediar en el último tratado comercial EEUU-Japón, la preocupación por Naruto y decidir que prepararía esa noche de cena. Que difícil era ser embajadora, mujer y madre a tiempo completo.

-¿Akari-san? -.

-Pásamelo – decidió Akari.

-Hubo un ligero clic.

-Ohayo Akari –. La calmada voz del fiscal resonó en el despacho.

-Ohayo, ¿qué tal el trabajo, Itachi? -.

-Como siempre… pensaba invitarte a cenar -.

-Yo también estaba pensando que necesitamos hablar, y no precisamente por teléfono -.

-Muy perspicaz. ¿Enfadada? -.

-No especialmente, decepcionada quizás -. Akari se arrellanó en el butacón – Nunca es agradable darte cuenta que una relación no termina de cuajar, supongo que parte de la culpa la tienen nuestros trabajos y otro tanto el que nuestros hijos salgan juntos, siempre que encontramos un hueco para salir los dos solos acabamos discutiendo en plan padres sobre ellos -.

-Puede que así sea, sin embargo ¿querrías salir a cenar una última vez? Como bien has dicho, no es un tema a zanjar por teléfono -.

-Será un placer -.

-Te recojo en tu casa a las ocho -.

-Hum, ocho y media mejor, aún estoy empantanada con un par de asuntos -.

-De acuerdo, hasta las ocho y media entonces -.

-Bye bye -.

Itachi colgó y se recostó en el sillón de su despacho. Acababa de solucionar uno de sus problemas, posiblemente el más pequeño. Había sido divertido salir con Akari, era una mujer increíble, de gran inteligencia y con la misma espontaneidad de la que hacía gala su hijo Naruto, pero no terminaban de congeniar. Akari achacaba el fracaso a sus respectivos ritmos de vida, una parte de sí mismo opinaba igual, pero otra era consciente que nadie era capaz de traspasar la muralla que había levantado contra el mundo.

Con desgana abrió su correo electrónico y frunció ligeramente el ceño, ahí estaba su mayor quebradero de cabeza. ¿Es que no pensaban dejar de molestarle? Deshechó sin leerlo el mail con remitente "Hannah arroba akatsuki punto com". El teléfono volvió a sonar, el prefijo ya le advertía que era alguien desde América, específicamente desde Nueva York. Hastiado, decidió descolgar.

-No necesito niñera, Hannah -.

-Nosotros pensamos que sí -.

-Controlo perfectamente la situación, Orochimaru caerá y yo mismo me haré cargo del juicio que lo meterá entre rejas de por vida, una no demasiado larga, en prisión ocurren todo tipo de accidentes -.

-Todo eso es muy bonito, pero qué pasará si ofrece hacer un trato a cambio de información sobre Akatsuki -.

-Créeme, no habrá acuerdo, ninguna fiscalía se plantearía siquiera esa posibilidad con los testigos y pruebas que les serviré en bandeja de plata -.

-Necesitamos seguridades, Itachi, no promesas -.

-¿Te parece suficiente seguridad tener a Sasuke y al hijo de la embajadora estadounidense, Kishimoto Naruto-kun? -. Itachi sonrió levemente ante el silencio de su interlocutora – La operación "Videogame" está en marcha, la policía lo sabe y vigila cada movimiento de Orochimaru, sólo necesito que Sasuke y Naruto-kun hagan saltar la trampa y se acabó el problema -.

-Envíanos un dossier sobre ese muchacho, Naruto, y, de momento, te dejaremos que sigas llevando esto a tu manera – dijo, al fin, Hannah – Por si acaso, le diremos a Zetsu que no se mueva mucho cuando termine su último trabajo en la Costa Oeste -.

-Como queráis, pero no le necesitaré -.

-Mantennos informados, ya sabes que a tu hermano no le gustan las sorpresas, dewa mata -.

Itachi colgó el auricular. Durante un tiempo le dejarían en paz, aunque había algo que ahora le intrigaba, ¿a qué tanto interés por Naruto?

**OooO**

Subió la pierna encima de la barra y se inclinó con delicadeza, alzando de nuevo el cuerpo seguido de un grácil movimiento del brazo. Aquel examen era muy importante y debía calentar bien para no hacerse daño cuando estuviese danzando ante los profesores. Si conseguía entrar en el Instituto Japonés de Danza podría dejar el resto de academias en las que estaba apuntada, centraría sus horarios y ya sólo tendría que trabajar en el Hi-Vi hasta el verano, el tiempo suficiente para ahorrar el dinero de la matrícula y pedir una beca para el año siguiente.

-Hyuuga Hinata – llamaron desde el aula vecina.

-¡Hai! -.

Algunas compañeras le dieron ánimos al pasar por su lado. En el pasillo se cruzó con la chica que acababa de hacer la prueba, contenía a duras penas las lágrimas de frustración y tristeza de camino a los vestuarios. Hinata tragó con dificultad.

Dentro de la sala esperaban seis instructores, sentados tras una mesa con tres montones de carpetas: las aspirantes, las aceptadas y las rechazadas. Las miradas se posaron en ella, evaluándola desde que pusiera un pie en aquel lugar; ese momento siempre era el peor, porque se sentía literalmente desnuda con aquel top y los shorts lila, pero no podía cubrirse si quería que apreciaran bien sus movimientos y el juego de músculos.

-¿Hyuuga Hinata? -.

-Hai -.

-Posees un currículo sorprendente – comentó una mujer.

-Arigato -.

-¿Por qué quieres entrar a estudiar aquí? -.

-Porque aún me queda mucho que aprender y ustedes son los mejores de todo Japón – respondió concisa, sabía que si hablaba más de la cuenta empezaría a ponerse nerviosa y a trabarse.

-Demuéstranos cuantas ganas tienes de entrar a nuestro Instituto -.

Hinata le pasó un cd al encargado de la música y se preparó en el centro de la sala. La melodía rasgó el silencio, enredándose en torno al cuerpo de la muchacha, apropiándose de todos sus sentidos, relegando su pudor y miedo a un rincón de su mente. Los presentes reconocieron interiormente haber fallado en su apreciación inicial de aquella postulante, toda ella se había convertido en un torbellino de fuerza y movimientos cargados de vida, su hermoso rostro destilando decisión y un disfrute absoluto. Su estilo resultaba inaudito pero no por ello deslucido, una mezcla de baile clásico junto con lo aprendido en patinaje, las artes marciales y las locas noches del Hidden Village. La música murió y Hinata quedó inmóvil ante aquellas seis personas, de nuevo sólo una muchacha nerviosa perdidos los ropajes de la frenética melodía.

-Normalmente comunicamos nuestras decisiones al final, porque sólo contamos con cinco puestos y hay que eliminar a gente que previamente considerábamos apta – dijo otra de las profesoras – Sin embargo, tu caso es especial, hacía mucho que no veíamos a nadie tan capacitado como tú, por ello puedes considerarte aceptada -.

-¿En serio? -. Hinata sentía que le faltaba el aire.

-Por supuesto, Hyuuga-san, aunque esperamos que mejores mucho más y no hagas que nos arrepintamos de la decisión -.

-¡Arigato gozaimasu! – exclamó alborozada, inclinándose tan rápido en una reverencia que casi se va de bruces contra el suelo.

-Te veremos dentro de un mes, señorita -.

Abandonó el aula con repetidas reverencias y una deslumbrante sonrisa. En cuanto llegase a casa llamaría a todos sus amigos y organizaría una fiesta, podría preparar algún pastel, de chocolate o limón, o quizás haría los dos.

-¡Ey, Hinata! -.

-¿Kiba-kun? -.

En la zona de vestuarios esperaba el joven estudiante de Veterinaria.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – inquirió ella.

-Pasar a recogerte, vamos a invadir el restaurante de Chouji para animar a Naruto, que anda cabreado con Sasuke, y pensé que te vendría bien recargar energías tras la prueba, fuera cual fuera el resultado -. Kiba ladeó un poco la cabeza - ¿Y? ¿Qué tal te han tratado esa panda de repipollos con leotardos? -.

-No les llames así, Kiba – le reprendió, aunque casi riendo - ¡Me han aceptado! -.

-¡Genial! -.

Llevado por un impulso, el chico la alzó en el aire y le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla antes de soltarla con cuidado. Hinata, muy roja, le miraba confundida.

-¿Por… eto… a qué ha venido eso? -.

-Bueno… la verdad, yo… llevaba un tiempo pensando en hablar contigo… -. Kiba se había puesto igual de rojo y miraba a todas partes menos a ella, intentando concentrarse – Sé que no me he portado del todo bien, que fui un estúpido y cosas mucho peores, pero, lo cierto, es que tú… a mí… tú a mí… -. Tomó aire – Me sigues gustando mucho, Hinata, romper contigo fue el peor error que he cometido hasta ahora -.

La Hyuuga le miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Pero cómo podía saltarle con esas después de todo el tiempo que llevaban separados?

-Sé que es muy repentino y que, posiblemente, sea demasiado tarde y tú ya no sientas lo mismo por mí, pero prefería contártelo y quitarme un peso de encima -. Kiba rió un poco – Soy un poco patético -.

-¿Por qué ahora? – consiguió preguntar Hinata.

-Bueno, además de idiota, soy un cobarde, hasta el otro día que Naruto me echó la bronca por ser tan memo y me animó a hablar contigo para que tú decidieras si me aceptas o me rechazas, así podré dejar de darle vueltas al asunto para bien o para mal -. Se encogió de hombros – Sólo te pido eso, que lo pienses un par de días y luego decidas que me dices. Pero ahora, será mejor que te duches o tu hermano me correra a ostias por dejar que te agarres una pulmonía -.

-Ah, vale -.

-Voy por el coche y te espero fuera, lo he dejado aparcado un poco lejos -.

-Intentaré no tardar -.

-Tranquila, tómate tu tiempo -.

Algo aturdida, Hinata entró en los vestuarios. Una buena ducha caliente ayudó a alejar los nervios y la tensión del examen, no así de las palabras de Kiba. ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota? Hacía más de un año que habían roto, para ser más concretos fue el propio Kiba quién acabó la relación con vanas excusas. Tenía razón, era un cobarde que no supo enfrentarse a los obstáculos que fueron surgiendo y optó por lo más fácil, rendirse. Demasiado tarde se percataba de su error y ahora era ella la que no quería nada más que amistad entre ambos, el problema es que no sabía como decírselo.

Se embutió en uno de sus habituales vestidos camiseros, mallas y unas altas zapatillas deportivas casi ocultas por los calentadores. Mochila al hombro, y tras recoger el abrigo, abandonó la zona de duchas, quedándose de piedra nada más abrir la puerta.

-¿Gaara-kun? – parpadeó - ¿Q-qué haces aquí? -.

-Sakura me dijo que hoy era tu prueba de acceso al Instituto Japonés de Danza, quería saber cómo te había ido -.

-Bien… me han aceptado -.

El pelirrojo se apartó de la pared donde había estado apoyado y fue junto a Hinata, ofreciéndole un pequeño ramo de margaritas.

-Enhorabuena -.

-Ah… arigato -. Hinata tomó las flores sintiéndose un poco descolocada – No tenías por qué -.

-Quería preguntarte algo, si no es molestia -.

-Pregunta -.

-Hinata, ¿tú me odias? -.

Oficialmente el día estaba pasando de raro a la categoría de surrealista.

-N-no te odio – reconoció ella, sonriendo un poquito.

-A veces parece que sí, sobre todo cuando me chillas – protestó Gaara. – Reconozco que no he llevado una vida muy decente, pero de eso hace casi dos años y me he esforzado para que la gente vuelva a confiar en mí -.

-Confío en ti -.

-Sí, por eso me diste una bofetada el día que acompañé a Naruto al Hi-Vi -.

-¡Fue un malentendido! Creí que ibas solo y cuando aquella chica se te echó encima yo… -. Hinata se mordió el labio, completamente ruborizada, bajando la voz hasta un murmullo – Pensé… que volvías a las andadas -.

Gaara la observó sorprendido, ¿eso podrían ser celos? No, imposible, su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

-Si es cierto que no me odias, permite que sea directo y que me disculpe por adelantado si mis palabras te ofenden -.

-No seas tan formal Gaara-kun, somos amigos -.

-Hinata, me gustas desde el primer día que nos presentaron -.

La Hyuuga abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Pero qué demonios pasaba? ¿Acaso era el día "declarémonos a Hinata"?

-Bueno, realmente creo que es más que gustar, y sería un honor que me concedieras una oportunidad, una cita, sin compromiso de ningún tipo, sé que es muy precipitado y no quiero presionarte por nada del mundo… -. Gaara respiró, procurando calmarse y dejar de encadenar tonterías – Piénsatelo y, cuando estés segura, dame una respuesta -.

-¿Por qué te has decidido ahora a decirme todo esto? – preguntó Hinata, nerviosa.

-Naruto fue quién me animó, me hizo ver que permaneciendo inactivo no conseguiría nada, que debía arriesgarme y demostrarte que sentía un especial interés por ti – explicó él, esbozando una sonrisa – Es un cabezota muy persuasivo -.

-¿Naruto-kun? -.

-Sí, ¿tan extraño te parece? -.

-No… es… una locura -.

-¿Eh? -.

-N-nada -.

-Entonces… ¿pensarás en mi propuesta? – insistió Gaara, revelando parte de su inquietud en el tono vacilante de su voz.

-Me lo pensaré y prometo darte una respuesta lo antes posible – le sonrió ella – Pero, para empezar, podrías venir con todos al restaurante de Chouji. Kiba me espera en el coche -.

-Yo iré con la moto -.

Gaara siguió los pasos de Hinata por el pasillo, intentando decidir si eso de declararse había salido bien o mal cuando, de repente, ella apareció a su lado y se puso de puntillas para besarle en la mejilla.

-Arigato por las flores – dijo completamente avergonzada y echó a correr hacia la salida.

El pelirrojo se llevó la mano a la cara. Parecía que la cosa había ido bien. Sonrió.

Hinata se metió de un salto en el coche de Kiba.

-Te has entretenido bastante… ¿y esas flores? -.

-De Gaara-kun -. Hinata señaló al chico que salía del edificio – Ha venido a felicitarme y, de paso, le he propuesto que se una a la comida -.

-Ah, qué bien -. La expresión de Kiba decía de todo menos que aquello le pareciera bien.

Tardaron casi tres cuartos de hora en llegar a su destino, para entonces el grupo tenía un buen alboroto montado en uno de los apartados del restaurante, suerte que aquel era un lugar ruidoso de por sí.

-¡Ohayo minna! – les saludó Chouji, desde la cocina – Pasad, los otros ya se están atiborrando, ¿queréis que os mande algo en especial? -.

-Arigato Chouji, para mí una de tus ensaladas y algunos noriyakis – pidió Hinata.

-Oyakodon – dijo Kiba.

-Sólo té, he comido en casa de mi hermano – dijo Gaara.

Entraron al apartado del que salía mayor escándalo, para encontrar a gran parte de su grupo de amigos riéndose de algo que Naruto les estaba contando y medio representando.

-… entonces sonó el altavoz otra vez y dijo "señores pasajeros, prepárense para abordar el siguiente tren", ya me veía en plan corsario saltando de un tren a otro seguido del mexicano de la guitarra y… ¡Ey, chicos, mirad quien ha venido! -.

Saludaron a los recién llegados y les hicieron un hueco en el suelo, rodeando la mesa atestada de platos a medio comer. Naruto fue más ostentoso, abrazando a Gaara de manera entusiasta y jurándole amistad eterna, aunque el pelirrojo intentaba apartarle, arguyendo que todavía estaba enfadado con él en un tono de voz muy poco convincente.

-¿Ya habéis empezado con el sake? – cuestionó Kiba.

-¡Qué va! Creemos que es la sobredosis de ramen – explicó Ino – Pura cogorza psicológica, pero es divertido. Por cierto, ¿no era hoy el examen de Hinata? -.

-Ah, sí… ¡eh, chicos, que Hinata ha aprobado el acceso al Instituto Japonés de Danza! -.

De repente, la Hyuuga se vio sepultada por una marea de abrazos y felicitaciones; ella sólo podía reír y agradecer el entusiasmo de sus amigos. Chouji llegó con los últimos pedidos y aprovechó para sentarse un rato con ellos a charlar.

-Naruto-kun -.

-¿Hm? -. El rubio se giró hacia Hinata - ¿Qué pasa? -.

-Ah, eto… es que Kiba… y Gaara… han hablado conmigo -.

-No hace falta que me des las gracias – sonrió el rubio.

-No… si… Eres un irresponsable – musitó ella, intentando no llamar la atención de los demás.

-¿Estás enfadada? – se sorprendió Naruto.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre aconsejarles que se declaren a la misma persona? – dijo Hinata, aunque el reproche le salió más parecido a un grito de socorro.

-No entiendo el problema -.

-Lo hicieron uno detrás de otro… justo después del examen -.

Al rubio le entró un ataque de risa. Hinata se concentró en su ensalada al sentir varios pares de ojos clavados en ellos, sobre todo los de Kiba y Gaara, y se juró a sí misma que mataría a Naruto por lo mal que se lo estaba haciendo pasar.

-O-olvídalo – atajó Hinata, prefiriendo dejar el tema para cuando estuviesen solos – Me han dicho que te has peleado con Sasuke-kun -.

-Ya sabes, por lo del Love Hotel -. Naruto resopló – Entiendo que algunas de esas cosas son parte de su trabajo, pero no soporto pensar que otra persona pueda tocarle -.

-Entiendo… te gusta mucho, ¿verdad? -.

-Supongo que sí – reconoció él, mirando a ningún sitio en particular con una adorable sonrojo -, aunque a veces me gustaría patearle el culo por lo cabronazo que puede llegar a ser -.

-¿Le has llamado para intentar arreglar el malentendido? -.

-Un par de veces, desde que Shikamaru me hizo entrar en razón, pero no lo coge – arrugó el ceño – Estará enfadado porque le arruiné la cita -.

-Deberías acercarte a su casa -.

-No sé si es buena idea, reconciliarnos en su casa normalmente implica acabar en la cama despelotaos y… ¿Hinata? -.

La morena se había puesto de un color rojo semáforo, luchando con la serie de escenas que cruzaron por su cabecita.

-Puedo vivir sin tanta información, Naruto-kun – protestó.

-Perdona – rió él.

-Pues yo no -. Ino se sentó en el lado libre de Naruto - ¿Ya lo habéis hecho? -.

-¡Ino-chan! – exclamó la Hyuuga.

-No seas tan mojigata, Hinata -.

-Ni se te ocurra preguntar lo del seme y el uke – gruñó el rubio, entrecerrando amenazador sus ojos azules.

-Me has leído el pensamiento – canturreó Ino, divertida - ¿En serio no me lo contarás? -.

-Ni de coña -.

-Eso es porque eres uke, sin duda -.

-¿¡QUÉ!? -.

-Sasuke es demasiado dominante para dejarse dar por… -.

-¡Yo no soy el uke, joder! -.

Todos se giraron a mirar a un Naruto que se había puesto en pie por el arranque de ira, mientras Ino se tiraba por los suelos de la risa y la cabeza de Hinata parecía a punto de arder por combustión espontánea.

-Cuando lo hagáis vienes y me lo cuentas – zanjó Ino – Podríamos hacer una apuesta -.

-¡Al que apueste le mato! – amenazó Naruto.

-Tío, no te cabrees, sólo es una broma – intervino Kiba.

-Me gustaría ver cómo reaccionarías si la gente hiciera apuestas sobre la integridad de tu culo -.

-No soy yo quien sale con Sasuke -.

-Ahí te ha pillado – sonrió Shikamaru.

-Argh, esto es un asco – gruñó Naruto, sentándose.

Alguien más entró en ese momento al apartado, una despampanante rubia vestida de ejecutiva.

-Ohayo -.

-Temari, has venido – saludó parcamente Gaara.

-Tenía un hueco y me apetecía veros -. Se abrió camino hasta Shikamaru y le propinó un consistente beso en la boca antes de preguntar - ¿Y bien? ¿De qué hablabais? -.

-De la integridad del culo de Naruto frente a las ganas que tenga Sasuke de tirárselo – resumió Kiba.

-Dejadlo ya – suplicó el aludido, colisionando su cabeza contra la mesa.

Siguieron riéndose un rato más a costa del rubio, para luego pasar a informar a Gaara y Temari del festival de rock al que ambos se apuntaron sin pensárselo dos veces.

-Compraremos la entradas este viernes – informó Shino – Kiba proponía salir de marcha, yo tengo sesión en el Gaspanic -.

-Estoy harta de salir por Roppongi, está lleno de gaijins a la caza de japonesas – gruñó Temari – Ir un par de veces no me importa, pero quedarnos a perpetuidad es de masocas, además nos pilla en la otra punta de la ciudad a más de la mitad de los que estamos aquí y… -.

-Vale, ya lo hemos entendido: no quieres ir a Roppongi – cortó Shikamaru, recibiendo una fulminante mirada de su novia.

-Otra opción es alguno de los barrios al norte de Shibuya, hay algunos garitos de rock bastante majos – sugirió Chouji.

-Apoyo la idea – exclamó Naruto – Hace siglos que no escucho buena música -.

-¿Pero podremos alternar un ratito con música pop? – casi suplicó Ino – Es que con el rock no hay quien baile -.

-Pero un ratito – apuntó Temari.

-Bueno… yo tengo que irme a casa – dijo Hinata.

-Ya te acerco yo y así pruebas mi nueva moto – saltó Naruto, evitando una posible disputa entre los dos pretendientes de la chica.

Los demás se despidieron y quedaron para ir a comprar las entradas ese mismo viernes, desde ahí ya decidirían hacia donde se dirigiría la marcha.

-¿No te importa? -.

-Que no Hinata, no es molestia llevarte a tu casa, me pillas de camino -.

-Intenta no alterarte cuando vayas a hablar con Sasuke-kun -.

La moto de gran cilindrada que les esperaba cerca del restaurante hizo sonreír a Hinata, aquellos colores sólo eran posibles en Naruto; la carrocería era de un brillante naranja, sobre el que se enredaban llamaradas rojas y negras.

-¿A que mola mi niña? -.

-Es bonita -.

-¡Es más que bonita, es espectacular! – exclamó Naruto, y empezó a relatarle todas las características del motor mientras le pasaba un casco.

**OooO**

Un suspiró de eterno hastío se escuchó por doceava vez en la habitación. Sakura emergió de una sección de archivos para ir a la mesa a buscar otra tanda de expedientes médicos que colocar, era su castigo por sacar menos de notable en el examen de anatomía. Tenía que reconocer que no había estudiado demasiado, desde que Naruto se incorporó al grupo en Septiembre habían vuelto a quedar muy a menudo y casi todos los fines de semana salían de fiesta.

-Mi madre es un monstruo, además de una maldita desordenada, ahora entiendo las quejas de Shizune-neesan los últimos años – renegó en voz baja – Yo tendría que estar comiendo con mis amigos y felicitando a Hinata, no aquí encerrada, ordenando el papeleo que mi madre tenía dando vueltas por su despacho desde Octubre -.

Cogió otra abultada carpeta, con tan mala suerte que los cierres cedieron y algunos expedientes cayeron al suelo antes que Sakura pudiera controlar la situación. Gruñendo, se arrodilló a recoger el estropicio. Sus ojos toparon entonces con algo llamativo, la foto de Naruto sobresaliendo de uno de aquellos legajos. Tomó el expediente y lo abrió curiosa.

-Cierto, es el informe del atropello… pero no sabía que mi madre fuese el médico particular de Naruto, esa misma mañana le había hecho una revisión completa… -. La cara de la pelirrosa se descompuso – Imposible… esto tiene que estar mal… estos traumatismos… -.

Se levantó, colocó todos los expedientes en sus sitios en tiempo record y salió corriendo con la documentación de Naruto bajo el brazo. Debía aclarar algunas cosas, su madre debía explicarle semejante despropósito.

Llamó a la puerta del despacho de su madre.

-Mamá, soy yo, Sakura -.

-Pasa -.

La despampanante mujer parecía concentrada en algo del ordenador, además varios libros de medicina invadían su escritorio. Seguramente estaría preparando una de esas operaciones tremendamente complicadas de horas y horas de duración.

-Perdona que te moleste -.

-¿Terminaste tu trabajo? -.

-Ah, sí, archivé todo -.

-Entonces puedes bajar a planta y echar una mano a Shizune con su ronda -.

-Arigato, pero antes quería preguntarte algo -.

Tsunade apartó los ojos de la pantalla y miró a su hija.

-¿Esto es una broma o un error? – inquirió Sakura, mostrándole los papeles.

-Un error… se suponía que destruí todo registro del accidente – suspiró su madre.

-¿Eh? -.

-Sakura, quiero que tengas muy claras dos cosas: eres una médico y los datos de cualquier paciente son privados, lo que te cuente no ha de salir de aquí, ¿entendido? -.

-Hai, sensei -.

La rubia doctora abrió el expediente justo en el gráfico que ilustraba los daños recibidos durante el atropello.

-Cuando Naruto entró al hospital se encontraba al borde de la muerte y, aún en el caso que consiguiéramos salvarle, yo era dolorosamente consciente que no volvería a caminar, ni siquiera sabía si despertaría del coma – cruzó las manos ante su rostro – Le metimos a quirófano para reparar el daño masivo de sus órganos internos, pero no habíamos terminado de prepararle cuando se despertó y empezó a luchar contra la intubación. Conseguí calmarle y le retiré el tubo, vomitó un montón de sangre, pero respiraba por sí mismo y movía brazos y piernas con absoluta normalidad. Pospuse la intervención y ordené radiografías de todo tipo y escáner cerebral… -.

-¿Y? -.

-Nada, ni un solo hueso roto, ni un órgano dañado –. Tsunade sonrió irónica – Ese mocoso incluso tuvo la indecencia de no mostrar ni un solo rasguño cuando fui personalmente a comprobar su estado -.

-No es posible, ningún ser humano puede… regenerarse por sí mismo – objetó Sakura.

-Eso díselo a tu amigo -. La doctora se levantó y caminó hasta estar junto a su hija – Akari me confesó en su día que Naruto era un niño muy especial, un niño que corría serio peligro y que por eso habían huido de Nueva York y luego venido a Japón. Por eso destruimos las pruebas, para protegerle -.

Tsunade cogió el legajo y, sin mediar palabra, fue al pequeño baño y prendió fuego a los papeles.

-¿Quién es Naruto? – preguntó Sakura, turbada.

-Naruto es Naruto, ese chico cabezota y escandaloso al que todo el mundo acaba por querer -.

-Pero… -.

-Sakura, no me esperaba esto de ti -.

-¡Estoy intentado digerirlo! – gritó ella – Esto no es como enterarte que alguien es diabético o que tiene SIDA -.

-Sólo no quiero que olvides de quién hablamos -.

-No olvido -. La pelirrosa recordó miles de situaciones divertidas con Naruto y esbozó una tierna sonrisa – No podría -.

-Bien -. Tsunade regresó a su asiento.

El ligero tufillo a papel quemado flotaba en el ambiente.

-Todavía me queda una duda – dijo Sakura.

-¿Cuál? -.

-¿De quién huye Naruto y su familia? -.

-No necesitas saberlo, es algo que sólo concierne a los Kishimoto y que te queda demasiado grande – replicó, tajante, Tsunade – Limítate a cuidar de ese alocado rubio para que no se meta en más problemas de los habituales -.

-De acuerdo… me voy con Shizune-neesan -.

Sakura abandonó el despacho, algo aturdida por lo descubierto, aún preguntándose hasta qué punto conocía al verdadero Naruto.

**OooO**

Naruto llegó ante la puerta del apartamento de Sasuke, otra vez.

_-EMPIEZO A SUFRIR UN DEJA VÚ RECURRENTE_ -.

_-Y que lo digas, maldito zorro, siempre acabó aquí intentando que ese bastardo deje de comportarse como el capullo que es _-.

_-TÚ LO ELEGISTE COMO COMPAÑERO, ATENTE A LAS CONSECUENCIAS, MOCOSO_ -.

_-Lo que sea, pero ahora quédate calladito que me desconcentras _-.

Pulsó el timbre y esperó. Al ver que nada ocurría, insistió.

_-ESTÁ AL OTRO LADO DE LA PUERTA, PUEDO CAPTAR SU PRESENCIA -._

-¡Eh, Sasuke-teme, abre, que sé que estás ahí escondido! -.

Silencio.

-Mira, tú estás enfadado y yo también, deberíamos hablar lo del Love Hotel, pero no con una puerta de por medio -. Naruto apoyó una mano en la madera – Ha sido un día interesante. Hinata ha aprobado el examen de acceso a ese sitio de danza y Kiba y Gaara se le han declarado casi al tiempo, lo que me he reído, ya sabes lo vergonzosa que es y este tipo de situaciones la matan. Hemos comido donde Chouji y montado un alboroto de los que hacen historia, además los boles de ramen sí que son gigantes. Ah, y este viernes saldremos de juerga, aprovechando que compraremos las entradas para un festival de rock al que vienen los Iron Maiden, por si quieres apuntarte y eso, cambiaremos de ambientes para variar e iremos a Shibuya. Además quería enseñarte mi moto, es una maravilla -.

No hubo respuesta.

-Bueno… ya sabes… si te apetece verme, sólo tienes que llamarme al móvil -.

Naruto resopló, molesto, y decidió largarse a seguir hablando con la pared, cuando el bastardo tenía el día tonto no había quién pudiese con él. La verdad es que Naruto no habría pensado así de ver al chico apoyado del otro lado de la puerta, el mismo que casi había tenido que auto abofetearse para no abrir. Sasuke se llevó una mano al rostro, cabreado consigo mismo por ser tan vulnerable ante otra persona, pero aún más porque acababa de reconocer que se había enamorado de ese maldito rubio y, por ende, ahora tenía un punto débil que Orochimaru o Kimimaro podrían explotar a su antojo. La idea que le daba vueltas por la cabeza desde esa mañana, terminó por cobrar forma. Tenía que alejarle, aunque significase hacer un daño irreparable que lamentara el resto de su vida.

**OooO**


	10. Círculo de Eterno Retorno

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**N. de A.: **(Elanta se abraza al ordenador) ¡Sí, por fin acceso a Internet! ToT Mi vida actualmente es un infierno y mi tiempo para hobbies 0, sólo pude ir al Expomanga el domingo (era la Unohana Taicho que andaba pululando XD). Aquí os dejo 18 páginas fresquitas del fic, intensas, muy intensas, que espero que os guste tanto leer como a mí escribirlas. Intentaré actualizar lo antes posible, enfrentándome a Murphy con todas mis fuerzas, porque tal y como dejo la historia vais a matarme si no continuo pronto XP.

Pensaba hacerle un ending al fic, del estilo al opening que ya tengo, pero los de la serie se me adelantaron XD No me lo creía cuando contemplé a mis niños todo trajeaditos y esa letra taaaan yaoi, ¡incluso Gaara va con traje blanco, igual a como le describí cuando va con Naru al Hi-Vi!

**Dedicado a: **Mí XD Porque hace dos años y medio que sabía lo que Kishimoto-sama tramaba con Itachi. Así que, este capi va para todos aquellos que nunca se tragaron lo del Itachi psicópata-me-gusta-matar-mi-clan-porque-sí.

**OooO**

**Círculo de Eterno Retorno**

La puerta del piso de los Kishimoto se abrió. John entraba bostezando, muerto de agotamiento, después de recorrerse la ciudad de punta a punta para ayudar a su madre a conseguir los apoyos necesarios para un asunto de exportación. Soltó la maleta en su habitación y decidió que primero necesitaba echarle algo consistente a su estómago, ya tomaría un baño cuando se fuera a dormir. Iba a medio camino de la cocina, pensando que quizás tendría tiempo de ver un rato el entretenido canal X antes que llegara la familia, cuando la puerta del recibidor se abrió de golpe. Tuvo que pegarse a la pared para no ser arrollado por un Naruto extremadamente enfadado, que se metió en su habitación y cerró de un portazo sin un mísero "buenas noches" de por medio. John se posicionó ante el cuarto de su hermano pequeño, escuchando la música de Offspring a toda potencia mezclada con los gritos rabiosos del inquilino. Esto empezaba a ser una costumbre demasiado familiar. Sin duda debía tomar cartas en el asunto y empezar a investigar cuál era el tipo de persona con la que salía su otöto, porque, si era tan mala como parecía, él se encargaría amablemente de disuadirla de continuar la relación con Naruto.

Fue a la cocina moviendo el cuello para desentumecerlo. En serio, qué estrés de familia, menos mal que su madre había cortado con Itachi; no es que el fiscal le disgustase, pero prefería no emparentar con ese "adorable" hijo suyo, Sasuke. Le consideraba un malcriado, egocéntrico y prepotente, aunque el que verdaderamente le caló desde el principio fue Naruto, no podían estar en la misma habitación más de unos minutos sin acabar a gritos o a bofetadas. Sacó la botella de zumo de la nevera con una sonrisa divertida. Naruto nunca perdía los estribos como con ese niñato, podría destrozar todo el mobiliario y dejar sordo a medio Tokyo con sus bramidos, justo igual a lo que hacía ahora mismo en su habitación. La botella de zumo estuvo a punto de acabar en el suelo por el tic nervioso que sacudió su mano.

-¿En qué demonios estoy pensando? – rió John, auto reprendiéndose – Es el cansancio… eso. Además, existen más personas en el mundo que podrían desquiciarle -.

-¿Ahora hablas solo? -. Naruto entró en la cocina con cara de pocos amigos y fue a saquear el armario del ramen instantáneo.

-Nah, que estoy atocinado después del trabajo y mi mente desbarra alegremente -.

-Eso no es nuevo -. Un cazo con agua fue puesto al fuego, antes que Naruto se apropiase del zumo de su hermano mayor - ¿Y qué? ¿En qué pensabas? -.

-Mala asociación de ideas -. John sonrió macabro – Pensé que estás muy cabreado por culpa de esa novia secreta tuya, tanto que parece que se tratara de Sasuke -.

-¡¡PFFFFF!! (Ruidos variados de ahogamiento) -.

-Es la última vez que te comento algo mientras bebes – decidió John, secando el zumo de su cara con papel de cocina.

-¿¡Pero cómo se te ocurre algo así ttebayo!? – bramó Naruto, rojo a más no poder, aunque su hermano lo achacó al ataque de tos y no al de haber dado de pleno en la diana.

-Explotación laboral -. El mayor se encogió de hombros – Mamá me machaca de mala manera, creo que lo hace porque me largo a Washington -.

-¿Qué? -.

-Ah, cierto, aún no te lo he contado. Esta mañana me llegó la carta de admisión al Master en Relaciones Internacionales que solicité, es un intensivo de tres meses, prácticas por la mañana y teoría por las tardes -.

-¿Cuándo te vas? -.

-De Abril a Junio -. John sonrió comprensivo – Tranquilo enano, volveré antes que me eches de menos. Además, no puedo largarme sin conocer a esa preciosidad que te saca de tus casillas un día sí y otro también -.

-Hmpf – gruñó Naruto, yendo a ocuparse de su ramen instantáneo.

-Me pica la curiosidad, hasta donde sé, nunca has tenido reparos en que yo conociera a tus conquistas, por eso no puedo dejar de preguntarme qué tendrá ésta en particular para que te dé tanta vergüenza, porque no creo que no quieras enseñármela por miedo a que te la robe -.

-Es algo antisocial, ni siquiera viene mucho con mis otros amigos – comentó el pequeño, pensando que así su hermano dejaría de incordiar.

-Eso ya es algo, cuéntame más -. John le persiguió a la mesa - ¿Cómo es de aspecto? ¿qué gustos tiene? -.

-Pareces una hermana marujona, tío -.

-Me da igual, habla -.

-Es gogo en uno de los garitos de Roppongi – confesó Naruto, llevándose un buen puñado de fideos a la boca.

-Vaya con mi hermanito, si es gogo entonces estará buena -.

-Bastante, a veces se lo cree demasiado y piensa que es el centro del universo, discutimos mucho porque somos un par de cabezotas, pero solemos llevarnos bien -.

-Y ahora estáis en medio de una discusión – comprendió John.

-No es nada, malinterpreté una cosa, me puse celoso y organicé un numerito de los míos – suspiró hastiado – No consigo que hablemos para disculparme, no coge el teléfono ni me deja entrar en su casa -.

_-COMO SIGAS JUGANDO A LAS ADIVINANZAS TE ATRAPARÁ, YONDAIME SIEMPRE FUE DEMASIADO LISTO, INCLUSO PARA SU PROPIA SEGURIDAD -._

-Ya se arreglará, tú tranquilo -. John cogió de la nevera un plato precocinado para microondas – ¿No me dirás su nombre? -.

-No, que luego te pones en plan detectivesco, y no quiero que se acojone porque el sobreprotector hermano mayor de su novio le intercepta de golpe -.

-Exagerado -.

Naruto se limitó a arquear una ceja en son de duda y a seguir comiendo.

-¡Tadaima! – canturreó la voz de su madre desde el recibidor.

-Estamos en la cocina – voceó John, yendo a sentarse junto a su hermano.

-Muy bonito, no esperar a vuestra madre para cenar – protestó Akari, entrando aún vestida de calle pero con sus cómodas pantuflas de Totoro.

Naruto tenía una seria crisis amorosa y necesitaba atiborrarse a ramen, que, por cierto, ¿desde cuándo eres adicto? – dijo el mayor.

-Desde siempre ttebayo – sonrió zorrunamente.

_-QUE ME LO DIGAN A MÍ, QUE ME REVUELVE DE SÓLO OLERLO -._

-A este niño cada día le entiendo menos -.

Akari también optó por la práctica comida precocinada y pronto hizo compañía a sus hijos en la mesa, comentando los pormenores del día.

-Oi, el viernes salgo con mis amigos, vamos a ir a comprar las entradas para el Tokyo Rock Festival – informó Naruto.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Has osado no contarle algo así a tu queridísimo hermano mayor? -.

-Estarás en Washington -.

Jonh se puso en modo deprimido.

-Ten cuidado con la moto, no hagas el burro que nos conocemos – le advirtió su madre.

-Vaaaaale -.

-¿Llevarás a tu misteriosa pareja? – inquirió ella, no sin cierto deje de diversión.

-No le gusta el heavy, además seguimos cabreados – gruñó Naruto.

-Ya se os pasará -.

-Con permiso, me voy a dar un buen baño y a sobar – anunció John.

-¿Tan pronto? Sólo son las nueve -.

-Mamá, me tienes sobreexplotado, toy mueto – acusó de manera vehemente.

-Exagerado -.

John entrecerró los ojos y se marchó con aire ofendido.

-¿Qué he dicho? – cuestionó Akari.

-Déjale, eso le pasa por tocanarices – sonrió Naruto.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos solos, ¿qué pasa con Sasuke? -.

-Naaada, que está en plan cabezón y no me coge el teléfono – resumió el rubio – No te preocupes -.

-Ten cuidado – replicó ella, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Naruto observó como su madre recogía y lavaba el par de cacharros que habían manchado. Le reconfortaba saber que la tenía ahí siempre que la necesitara.

-Mamá -.

-Sí, cariño -.

-¿Por qué siempre me dices que tenga cuidado? -.

Ella se quedó quieta junto al fregadero, dándole la espalda.

-Porque no quiero perderte -.

No había replica posible a eso. Naruto se levantó y le devolvió el cariñoso beso junto a un fuerte abrazo.

-Yo también me daré una ducha y a dormir, quiero aprovechar mañana para estudiar un poco más, que tengo los exámenes en nada -.

-Muy bien, oyasumi nasai -.

-Oyasumi -.

Akari vio salir de la cocina a su hijo, sin poder evitar preguntarse durante cuánto tiempo más podría protegerle.

**OooO**

Kisame bostezó y le echó otro trago a su café. A veces esto de preparar los juicios era agotador, terriblemente agotador, y le obligaba a perderse sus reparadoras clases de kitboxing. Llegó ante uno de los despachos y llamó de manera entusiasta antes de abrir.

-Ohayo – saludó con desgana.

-Ohayo, Kisame-sempai, ¿quieres algo, hm? – cuestionó el joven de pelo rubio.

-Deidara tienes que ir a llevarle los papeles a Sasori, sino se cabreará contigo, otra vez -.

-¿A qué tantos privilegios con Sasori-san, hm? -.

-Fue socio económico del bufete, nos subvencionó al principio de instalarnos en Tokyo a cambio de contactos en EEUU que le ayudasen a extender su negocio – explicó Kisame – Y, ahora, será mejor que te largues sino quieres llegar a Kaze Sistems a la hora de comer -.

Deidara empezó a recoger sus cosas y meterlas en su maletín. Kisame reparó entonces en algunas piezas que adornaban la estantería del despacho, entre libros y ficheros; figuras de piedra o metal que en su día debieron estar intactas, sin embargo parecía como si algún niño revoltoso se hubiese dedicado a atarles petardos.

-¿Kisame-sempai? – interrogó el rubio.

-Esas cosas ¿qué son? -.

-Arte – sonrió Deidara, tomando su abrigo para salir del despacho.

-¿Arte? -. Kisame le observó alejarse por el pasillo – Pero mira que contratamos a gente rarita. ¡Ah, Kazuzu! -.

El interpelado se detuvo antes de entrar a su oficina.

-Necesito las cuentas de Diciembre y Enero del bufete -.

-¿Para qué? -.

-Creo que nuestro amigo Hidan ha vuelto a subvencionar sus escapadas con dinero de Akatsuki -.

Kazuzu soltó una interesante retahíla de improperios.

-Ya me encargo yo de revisarlas, Kisame, y si encuentro cualquier irregularidad iré personalmente a cortarle las pelotas a Hidan -.

-Como gustes, pero deberías darle parte a Itachi-san, por eso de la cadena de mando, ya sabes -.

-De acuerdo – consintió a regañadientes.

Kisame se despidió para ir a encargarse de sus propios asuntos, preguntándose qué tal le iría al niño en su primera visita a Kaze Sistems. Deidara se preguntaba algo por el estilo mientras viajaba en el metro y terminaba de organizar los documentos que debía entregar. Siempre había tratado con Sasori en el bufete, así que sentía curiosidad por cómo se comportaría dentro de su territorio.

La zona empresarial de Ginza gozaba de una continua agitación, casi todo hombres y mujeres trajeados en colores neutros u oscuros. Deidara caminó hasta uno de las gigantescas moles de hormigón y cristal, arrugó el ceño, tanta simetría le ponía enfermo. Hubo de pasar un par de controles de seguridad bastante exhaustivos antes de alcanzar los ascensores y dirigirse, no al despacho del presidente de la compañía, sino a la zona de talleres y desarrollo de IA; al parecer, a Sasori le gustaba tomar parte en las creaciones de su empresa y, muchas veces, era él quien daba con las mejores ideas.

Después de dar muchas vueltas, alguien pudo indicarle el lugar exacto donde andaba el esquivo presidente, el laboratorio de robótica. La sección en cuestión se hallaba protegida por una muralla de cristales blindados y una puerta a la que se accedía con tarjeta y escáner de retina, Deidara suspiró hastiado. Recorrió el perímetro de cristal, observando como los ingenieros trabajaban en distintos diseños de robots, hasta que su mirada tropezó con una solitaria figura de cabello rojizo. Desde aquella distancia, Sasori parecía muy concentrado en retocar un esqueleto de metal que casi parecía de un humano; probaba los movimientos de los brazos y realizaba ajustes con ayuda de extrañas herramientas y un ordenador.

Uno de los trabajadores se acercó a su pelirrojo jefe para comunicarle algo. Sasori le escuchó y entonces se giró hacia la cristalera, al lugar donde esperaba Deidara. Dejó el trabajo y fue hacia la salida.

-Ohayo Sasori-san -.

-No recordaba que hoy debiéramos tratar ningún asunto – replicó el otro, muy serio.

-Terminé de redactar los documentos que solicitó, como sé que es una persona impaciente he preferido traérselos lo antes posible, hm -.

-Parece que aún podremos hacer algo contigo -.

Deidara frunció el ceño.

-No hace falta ser condescendiente, soy bueno en mi trabajo y usted en lo que fuera que hacía allí adentro -.

-Es Arte, Deidara, Arte -.

-¿Arte? -.

-La belleza encerrada en piezas del más perfecto de los diseños, cuyo objetivo es la inmutabilidad -. Sasori sonrió – No estamos muy lejos de una época en que el ser humano pueda sustituir elementos defectuosos de su cuerpo por otros de tipo biónico, más confiables y perdurables -.

El rubio se mordió la lengua, pero algo en la expresión de su cara debió revelar su inconformidad con las palabras de su cliente.

-¿Cuál es tu opinión? -.

-¿Sinceramente, hm? -.

-Sinceramente -.

-El Arte es fugacidad, un momento de gloria, un esplendor como el de los fuegos artificiales que no volverá a repetirse, hm, es una explosión -.

Sasori sonrió apenas.

-Acompáñame a comer y me explicas esos documentos y por qué un artista trabaja de abogado -.

Deidara siguió al presidente de Kaze Sistems, un poco menos molesto por el hecho de trabajar con él. No eran tan distintos, después de todo.

**OooO**

Naruto se detuvo en medio de la calle, con las manos guardadas dentro de la chupa de cuero; la gente pasaba abigarradamente a su alrededor, una marea humana que iba y venía en busca de diversión. No debía estar allí, su intuición lo clamaba a gritos, pero Sasuke era ahora su prioridad y, después de haber intentado contactar con él durante lo que quedaba de semana y fallar, no tenía más remedio que ir a buscarle a su guarida. Había dejado a sus amigos a mitad de fiesta en Shibuya con todo el dolor de su corazón, se lo estaba pasando en grande atiborrándose de cerveza y cantando a voz en cuello con Kiba, Lee y Chouji.

_-NO ENTRES – _gruñó la voz de Kyuubi.

_-Debo hacerlo -._

_-NO ES BUENA IDEA JUGAR EN SU TERRENO, MOCOSO, RECUERDA LAS ADVERTENCIAS DE SAKURA, HAS DE TRATAR CON ÉL FUERA DE ESTE NIDO DE SERPIENTES -._

_-La otra opción es echar abajo la puerta de su casa y no me hace ilusión, además te tengo a ti para protegerme como último recurso -._

_-MANTENTE ALERTA -._

Algunas gotas empezaron a golpear su rostro, anunciando lo que estaba a punto de empezar a caer sobre Roppongi. Fue hasta las puertas del Hidden Village, donde la cola para entrar era tan o más larga que otras noches, y saludó a Tayuya con un desganado gesto de la mano. La pelirroja sonrió mordaz y le indicó que podía pasar. Inquieto, se sumergió en las profundidades del edificio hasta llegar a la puerta que llevaba a la pista de baile, esa noche el guardián era un hombre tan alto como gordo, uno de esos del género "armario empotrado".

-Busco a Sasuke – le dijo - ¿Dónde puedo encontrarle? -.

El portero se llevó una mano al pinganillo de la oreja.

-Soy Jidambo, pásame con Uchida-kun… un chico con aspecto de extranjero y pelo rubio te busca -. El hombre bajó la mano – Dice que le esperes aquí, ya viene -.

Una de las puertas que daban a aquel recibidor se abrió, revelando la presencia de un Sasuke ataviado para matar a quien tuviera el honor de contemplarlo; desnudo de cintura para arriba, a excepción de los brazos ceñidos por unos guantes negros sin dedos, vestía unos holgados pantalones negros de tai-chi y, encima, una especie de falda larga abierta por delante y con mucho vuelo que le recordó un poco al estilo Neo de Matrix. Parecía haber estado bailando hasta hacía un instante, como atestiguaba la capa de sudor.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – interrogó enojado, sacando a Naruto de su estado de contemplación y babeo compulsivo.

-Venir a buscarte, hace una semana que no das señales de vida y, eto, pensé que, quizás, debía disculparme por lo del puñetazo – replicó el rubio.

-Estuviste a punto de arruinar una muy importante transacción – espetó Sasuke.

-Lo siento, pero no imaginé que tendrías reuniones de negocios en un Love Hotel – se defendió Naruto.

-¿Estabas celoso? -.

-No, voy soltando ostias porque me apetece, ¡pues claro que estaba celoso, teme! – terminó por reconocer el rubio, abochornado.

El Uchida le observó serio, sin burlarse, como si quisiera leerle la mente y asegurarse que aquellas palabras eran verdad. Naruto no entendía la vacilación del otro chico; se acercó a él, despacio, y le rodeó la cintura en un abrazo cálido.

-¿Me perdonas? – sonrió en una infantil mueca zorruna.

-Me lo pensaré – respondió Sasuke finalmente – Ahora, vayamos dentro -.

-¿No tienes que trabajar? -.

-He estado casi dos horas en la plataforma, me merezco un descanso -.

(Don´t stop the music de Rihanna)

Naruto fue arrastrado al oscuro corazón del Hidden Village por segunda vez, aunque las condiciones eran diametralmente opuestas a la primera, en aquella ocasión sólo pensaba en partirle la cara a Sasuke y ahora no concebía separarse de sus labios. No había ni pisado la zona de baile y Sasuke ya le tenía arrinconado comiéndole a besos, a los que él había respondido con idéntica ansiedad y deseo. Dios como había echado de menos esa boca, su calor y las sensaciones que era capaz de despertar en su cuerpo.

-¿Te apetece beber algo? – le preguntó el moreno, junto al oído para hacerse oír por encima de la música.

-Preferiría seguir con lo que acabas de cortar – gruñó Naruto, pegándose como una lapa al otro chico.

-Siempre dices que voy muy rápido y hoy eres tú el ansioso, a ver si te aclaras, usuratonkachi -.

-Se llama abstinencia, además me siento más tranquilo, es difícil que intentes acosarme en medio de una discoteca -.

-Ponme a prueba – se burló el otro con gesto perverso – Allí hay algunos butacones de lo más cómodos -.

-Baka… vamos a por esas bebidas – decidió Naruto, rojo hasta las orejas.

Esquivando gente, se abrieron camino hasta una de las barras. El color azulado de las luces otorgaba un aire etéreo a los camareros y a los clientes que se apoyaban en la barra transparente. Un chico de cabello plateado y expresión socarrona fue hasta ellos.

-Sasuke, vaya, ¿trabajo o hobbie? – inquirió, mirando apreciativamente al rubio.

-¡Neeeh, tú eres uno de aquellos que me asaltó en las duchas! – gritó Naruto, señalándole de forma acusatoria.

-Oh, es cierto, me dolieron las costillas durante varios días de la patada que me diste – reconoció el chico – Así que has acabado enrollado con el mismo que te hacía la vida imposible, en mi casa a eso lo llaman masoquismo o es que ambos tenéis una manera muy particular de demostrar interés por otras personas -.

-Mis costumbres no son de tu incumbencia, Suigetsu, y danos algo de beber – le ordenó Sasuke – Uno de tus combinados especiales -.

-Hai, hai; para ti supongo que lo de siempre, ¿y para el rubito? -.

-Me llamo Naruto y que sea algo con vodka -. Ese tío le estaba sacando de sus casillas.

-Marchando -.

Mientras el tal Suigetsu les preparaba la bebida, Naruto enganchó a Sasuke por la cinturilla del pantalón para acercarle y saborear su cuello, un regusto salado invadió su boca al contacto con aquella piel. Era muy probable que, si Uzumaki hubiera podido tener de semejante forma al Uchiha, el bastardo no se habría marchado con Orochimaru en busca de venganza, ni habría muerto por protegerle. Notó un par de manos sobre su trasero y una boca que atrapaba la suya en un beso húmedo y descontrolado, el calor del cuerpo pegado al suyo, la textura engominada del pelo negro contra su rostro, el olor de la colonia mezclado con el del propio Sasuke.

-¡Eoooo! ¡Pareja! – canturreó Suigetsu, que no perdió su expresión burlona aún con aquellos dos mirándole de forma homicida – Vuestra bebida -.

-Más vale que sea buena -.

-¿Por quién me has tomado, Sasuke-kun? –. Hizo un gracioso mohín – Sólo lo mejor de lo mejor para nuestro príncipe y su doncella de dorada melena -.

Dos segundos después, Sasuke sujetaba a Naruto de la cintura y le obligaba a bajar de la barra dónde se había encaramado de un salto con la clara idea de golpear, estrangular y pisotear al sonriente Suigetsu.

-¡Le mato, deja que le mato! -.

-Por eso no voy a dejarte, un cadáver estropearía la buena reputación del Hi-Vi -.

-¡Me ha llamado "doncella"! ¡Eso en mi pueblo exige sacarle todos los dientes al bastardo de un puñetazo ttebayo! -.

-Suigetsu es así, no sabe tomarse nada en serio – intentó razonar Sasuke – Coge tu copa y vamos -.

-Hmpf -. Naruto agarró el vaso relleno un líquido de color anaranjado rojizo y sostuvo la mano del moreno para no perderse entre la gente.

Encontraron un rinconcito relativamente tranquilo, aunque el rubio se sentía un poco incómodo por algunos de los sonidos que provenían de las sombras a sus espaldas, gemidos y jadeos principalmente. Echó un trago y tuvo que reconocer que estaba delicioso, eso explicaba por qué no habían despedido todavía a ese energúmeno de pelo plateado.

-Suigetsu tiene bastante éxito entre los clientes, aunque nos saque de quicio a los que trabajamos con él, cuando le apetece puede llegar a ser tan adorable como un gatito -.

-A mí me parece de todo menos adorable -. Se terminó la bebida en otro par de tragos.

-Bailemos – decidió Sasuke, quitándole el vaso vacío y arrastrándole por el brazo.

-¡Sasukeeee! -.

Naruto se quedó inmóvil, atontado por la gente dando saltos a su alrededor, las luces, la potente música dance y, sobre todo, por el chico que se movía ante él como si bailar fuera tan básico como respirar. Sasuke percibió la inmovilidad de su pareja, así que se acercó a él y le sostuvo de las caderas, marcándole el ritmo.

-Soy muy torpe, no valgo – protestó Naruto – Lo mío es dar saltos al ritmo de música rock -.

-Lo llevas dentro, igual que todos -. El Uchida le habló al oído, en un tono tan sensual que le arrancó escalofríos – Abandónate, no pienses, no sientas vergüenza, baila -.

Dubitativo, el rubio intentó moverse.

-No, así no, estás tan rígido que podrían usarte de tabla de surf -. Sasuke se colocó a su espalda – Sígueme -.

Naruto se amoldó al movimiento que le marcaba aquel cuerpo, cerró los ojos y bailó, sin pensar, simplemente absorbiendo las sensaciones, el retumbar de la música en su interior, el calor, las manos de Sasuke enredadas en su cintura, su respiración y, ocasionalmente, sus labios sobre el cuello. Se detuvieron apenas un par de veces, para conseguir bebida y aguantar las burlas de Suigetsu.

(Everybody Hurts de DJ Sammy feat. Nyah)

Debía ser la mezcla de aquella atmósfera tan cargada y el alcohol, eso pensó Naruto cuando empezó a notarse extrañamente mareado, intentó decírselo a Sasuke pero descubrió que era incapaz de pronunciar palabra y que su cuerpo no le respondía correctamente. Miró asustado al Uchida; él se limitó a apartarle el pelo del rostro y examinarle con atención antes de agarrarle de la muñeca y abandonar la zona de baile por una de las puertas de servicio. Para entonces la sensación de mareo en Naruto había sido sustituida por otra mucho más desagradable, era como si su yo flotara sobre su cabeza, consciente de todo cuando sucedía a su alrededor y sintiendo todo lo que sentía su cuerpo, pero siendo incapaz de intervenir.

Avanzaron por pasillos enmoquetados, iluminados con luces rojizas o violáceas, se cruzaron con algunas personas que no les prestaron mayor atención; gogos, un hombre muy bebido junto a tres jovencitas ligeras de ropa que no paraban de reír, un segurata, un chico enrollándose con una mujer que le triplicaba la edad. Algunas puertas estaban semi entornadas dejando ver panoramas aún más alarmantes, era como estar en sumido en una pesadilla sicodélica; a esas alturas, de haber podido, Naruto ya le habría soltado un puñetazo a Sasuke y abandonado aquel antro.

_-Kyuubi… maldito zorro… haz algo – _llamó mentalmente en varias ocasiones sin hallar respuesta.

Después de lo que al rubio le pareció un siglo andando, Sasuke abrió una puerta y entraron en una pequeña salita, uno de esos privados que abundan en las discotecas para sus clientes más exclusivos. Una pared entera acristalada, enmarcada por cortinas rojas, daba a la pista de baile, cuyas luces dejaban ver unos amplios sofás negros en torno a una mesa baja, sobre la que brillaba una vela roja del tamaño y forma de una pelota de baloncesto, las plantas sintéticas en un rincón emitían una suave fosforescencia verde cerca de una neverita. El Uchida cerró la puerta con pestillo y llevó a Naruto hasta uno de los sofás; no hablaba ni revelaba expresión alguna y eso empezaba a inquietarle, aunque cuando de verdad entró en pánico fue cuando Sasuke se desprendió de los guantes negros y le quitó a él su camiseta.

Lentamente, Sasuke deslizó una mano por su cuello, bajando para acariciar con las yemas de los dedos aquel cuerpo bronceado. Contra su voluntad, Naruto se estremeció de placer y miedo, más de lo segundo cuando Sasuke le empujó para echarle sobre el sofá y gatear sobre él con una actitud que se le antojó depredadora. Le besó, despacio y profundamente, y él le respondió.

_-No quiero, no quiero, así no _-. Naruto intentaba gritar, pero su cuerpo se negaba a obedecerle y seguía aceptando las atenciones del Uchida y devolviéndolas con idéntico deseo.

Aterrado, el rubio notó como le lamía el abdomen mientras le desabrochaba el pantalón.

-Levanta – ordenó Sasuke con voz ronca.

Y su cuerpo obedeció, alzando las caderas, permitiendo que le sacase el pantalón junto con la ropa interior, acariciando toda la longitud de sus piernas. Unos labios comenzaron a besarle el pecho, el estómago y peligrosamente más abajo, mientras dos manos rozaban todo cuando estaba a su alcance desde aquella posición. Se arqueó cuando notó la boca de Sasuke rodeándole, torturando sus sentidos con cada movimiento de su lengua, se deslizaba con un ritmo constante acariciando también con los labios, rozando con los dientes hasta hacerle gritar.

Los gemidos y jadeos de Naruto llenaron la habitación aún contra su voluntad, su mente convertida en una tormenta de placer, vergüenza e ira; quería que todo aquello parase y oscuramente deseaba que no acabara nunca, anhelaba el toque de aquellas manos y lo odiaba por igual, completamente entregado en cuerpo mientras su interior se retorcía contra lo que estaba sucediendo. Amor y odio confundidos en una intensa y obscena danza.

Sasuke dejó de estimularle, desprendiéndose de sus propios pantalones antes de obligarle a ponerse boca abajo en el sofá. Naruto era dolorosamente consciente del tacto pegajoso del cuero contra su cara y contra la piel desnuda y sudorosa de su torso, de la mano que le sostenía por la cadera mientras otra untaba algo frío y gelatinoso en su trasero. El miedo empezó a ganar la partida al placer, volvió a gritar mentalmente y, oh sorpresa, su cuerpo decidió obedecer, un _no_ ahogado escapó de sus labios. Sasuke se quedó inmóvil fuera de su campo de visión, pero aún así podía oír su agitada forma de respirar. El rubio quería girarse y mirarle a los ojos, gritarle insultos hasta quedarse afónico y darle de ostias hasta destrozar esa cara de muñeca de porcelana. "No" repitió con mayor claridad, el efecto de la droga parecía perder fuerza a la vez que aumentaba la sensación de nauseas y mareo.

Violentamente, volvió a encontrarse tumbado de espaldas y miró a su agresor; el rostro de Sasuke quedaba oculto por la penumbra y por el desordenado cabello negro. Se acercó a él y unió ambas bocas en un beso amargo, un beso que a Naruto le sabía a despedida y a dolor... _a lluvia y sangre_. De repente, Sasuke se echó sobre él, besando y excitando cada rincón de su cuerpo, aunque Naruto era consciente de que algo importante había cambiado en sus caricias. Sin darle más tiempo para meditar, Sasuke se sentó sobre él arrancándole un profundo gemido ante la súbita oleada de placer, seguido de otros cuando aquel pálido cuerpo empezó a moverse, primero lentamente e, instantes después, con una rapidez e intensidad que amenazaban con hacerle perder el poco juicio que le quedaba a esas alturas.

La sensación de flotar fuera de su cuerpo desaparecía a medida que se acercaba el final. Todo pensamiento coherente se esfumó, sólo era capaz de seguir el ritmo que imponía Sasuke, perdido en los sonidos guturales que el moreno emitía al penetrarse en cada rebote y como le estrujaba deliciosamente hasta sumirle más y más en ese infierno. Voluptuosidad, calor, estremecimientos, vértigo. El fogonazo de placer le encegueció durante unos segundos, gritando incoherencias en el éxtasis, antes de caer bruscamente contra la realidad.

Agotado físicamente y con la mente tan sobrecargada que no habría podido ni sumar dos más dos, se limitó a sentir el cuerpo de Sasuke tumbado sobre el suyo, ambos corazones y respiraciones volviendo a la normalidad. Quería odiarle, debía, y lo haría con facilidad si no fuera por ese repentino cambio de opinión justo antes de violarle, y por esa irritante y extraña emoción de estar encadenado a ese bastardo más allá de lo que nunca creyó posible. Odiaba al maldito karma.

Despacio, Sasuke se levantó y buscó su ropa para vestirse. Naruto contempló confuso aquel pálido cuerpo de formas perfectas iluminado por las lejanas luces de la pista de baile.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó con voz ronca y algo temblorosa.

Sasuke ni le miró. Terminó de vestirse tranquilamente y fue hacia la puerta, generando una insoportable angustia en el rubio.

-¿Huirás de mí como de todo lo demás? -.

La mano se detuvo sobre el pomo.

-¿Por qué te has vuelto así, de repente? -.

-Haga lo que haga a ti no te importa, deja de meterte en mi vida. Confié en ti y te faltó tiempo para ir a la policía -. Le miró un instante por encima del hombro – Vete a casa y olvídame, maldito mentiroso -.

El portazo terminó por hundir a Naruto. ¿Cómo podían suceder las cosas de una manera tan parecida a aquella vez? ¿Cómo se había enterado de lo de la policía? Se giró contra el respaldo del sofá, encogiéndose en posición fetal, y cerró los ojos.

Debió quedarse inconsciente. Escuchó el ruido de la televisión y unas juveniles carcajadas. El cerebro le estalló en mil alfilerazos de dolor cuando abrió los ojos; tuvo que parpadear repetidamente hasta que se acostumbró a la luz, fue entonces cuando descubrió a cierto conocido de cabello plateado sentado en uno de los sillones, viendo la televisión y bebiendo de uno de esos vasos gigantes de papel que bien podría ser de café o refresco. Naruto se movió un poco y llamó instantáneamente su atención.

-Ah, por fin se despertó nuestra damita – bromeó Suigetsu.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? – gruñó el rubio, advirtiendo que la boca le sabía a rayos.

-Recoger los desperdicios – se encogió de hombros - ¿Puedes moverte? -.

Se incorporó despacio, notando como todo su cuerpo se sublevaba. Vomitaría si no fuera porque tenía vacío el estómago.

-Bebe esto, te asentará las tripas -. Suigetsu le ofreció un vaso – Es un té especial, y tranquilo, no voy a envenenarte o al menos no de nuevo -.

Naruto apuró el contenido; sabía amargo y le calentó las tripas, las nauseas remitieron bastante y consiguió sentirse un poco más cerca del mundo de los vivos.

-Vamos, te llevaré donde puedas darte una ducha y luego podrás irte a casa -.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto? -.

-Forma parte de los servicios del Hi-Vi, ayudamos a nuestros más selectos clientes a regresar presentables, y tú te has liado con nuestro príncipe -. Frunció el ceño y le examinó con atención – No tienes demasiadas marcas, es raro -.

-No entiendo -.

-Sasuke suele resultar bastante apasionado, por no decir violento, en la cama; mi teoría es que se debe a que pasa demasiado tiempo con esa cara de palo sin expresar lo que piensa, así que se desfoga con el sexo -. Se señaló el hombro izquierdo – Aquí me metió un mordisco que poco más y me arranca la yugular. ¿Qué tal tu culo? -.

-¿¡Y a ti qué coño te importa cómo esté o deje de estar mi culo!? – explotó Naruto, arrepintiéndose al instante por el relámpago de dolor que cruzó su cabeza.

-Sólo intentaba ser amable – rió Suigetsu – Vamos, te llevaré a que disfrutes de una buena ducha e, independientemente de cómo esté tu bonito trasero, encontrarás un botiquín para que te las apañes -.

Naruto se puso el bóxer y el pantalón, mientras su improvisado ayudante recogía el resto de sus pertenencias; no le costó mucho fingir el encontrarse realmente hecho polvo. Los pasillos se hallaban desiertos y en silencio, ni siquiera Suigetsu abrió la boca para alterar aquella tranquilidad. Entraron por una de las múltiples puertas a lo que parecía una lujosa suite de hotel. Naruto esperó a pie plantado en medio del cuarto mientras su asistente temporal se encargaba de prepararle el baño. Aceptó las toallas y el botiquín antes de entrar y atrincherarse en aquel pequeño paraíso de mármol negro y acero. El penetrante aroma del jabón se llevó por delante el del sudor, el sexo y el propio Sasuke; aunque por muchos baños que se diera, sabía que no conseguiría borrar las perturbadoras imágenes que surgían en su cabeza cada vez que cerraba los ojos, la erótica visión de Sasuke cabalgando sobre él principalmente.

No se demoró mucho en el agua. Salió de la bañera, vistiéndose con su arrugada y sudada ropa sin apenas secarse, huyendo del reflejo que mostraba el espejo del lavabo como si fuera una acusación, un rostro enfermizo de pronunciadas ojeras y ojos inyectados en sangre. Encontró a Suigetsu tumbado en la cama, tarareando una cancioncilla.

-Has tardado poco, mejor, así no me aburro -. Se estiró y saltó al suelo – Te conduciré a la salida, ¿quieres un taxi o venías con transporte? -.

-Mi moto no está lejos -.

-OK, vamos, damita -.

El rubio no replicó. Caminó tras el irreverente muchacho de cabello platino, deseando abandonar aquel lugar y dejar atrás la última noche. Suigetsu le condujo a una de las salidas laterales, a la luz del sol que les encegueció momentáneamente y reavivó el dolor de cabeza de Naruto.

-Por cierto, Sasuke dijo que no quería verte aparecer por el Hidden Village y que no intentes ponerte en contacto con él, no contestará ni llamadas ni mails -. Hizo un alegre gesto de salutación llevando su mano a la cabeza, a la manera de los militares – Encantado de conocerte, damita, suerte -.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Naruto aún contemplaba estupefacto el lugar donde estaba Suigetsu hasta hacía unos segundos. Sasuke había conseguido lo que quería y, tras jugar un rato con la presa, acababa de darle la patada. Las advertencias de Gaara resonaban en su interior como si se las estuviese gritando en ese mismo instante: no confíes, no le creas, no le ames. Se movía por instinto, por inercia, sin ser consciente de su entorno, por eso se sorprendió cuando miró alrededor y reconoció el ascensor de su casa. Prefirió no detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias de haber conducido una moto en modo cerebral desenchufado.

Temía encontrar a su familia por casa, temor que no se vio confirmado al cruzar el umbral. De camino a su habitación, se arrancó la ropa y la metió rabioso en una bolsa de basura. Sacó prendas nuevas y las dejó sobre la cama, porque antes de vestirse necesitaba otra ducha. Frotó su piel hasta sentirla arder y aún así no conseguía deshacerse del recuerdo de su tacto, de sus besos, gritó y gritó de pura frustración, hasta acabar encogido en un rincón de la bañera, llorando.

**OooO**

Lee respiró hondo, adoptó una pose de combate y se lanzó contra su adversario. Neji giró suavemente y con una mano bloqueó el puñetazo, aprovechando la fuerza de su amigo para tumbarle sin despeinarse.

-Debes ser más comedido, Lee, ya lo sabes, hacía tiempo que no te lanzabas a lo loco durante uno de nuestros entrenamientos -.

-Perdona, Neji-kun, no estoy muy centrado – reconoció el otro chico, sentándose sobre el tatami con las piernas cruzadas – Naruto-kun me tiene preocupado -.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo? – inquirió el Hyuuga, que hacía más de dos semanas que no le veía, exactamente desde la sesión de acupuntura por el retorno de las pesadillas.

-No lo sé… Naruto-kun ha dejado de acudir a los entrenamientos y no quiere quedar con nadie del grupo. Le he interceptado un par de veces a la salida de clase, pero me da un par de malas excusas y se marcha sin dejarme replicar -. Lee alzó los ojos – Tiene muy mala cara, pálido y demacrado, la primavera de la juventud se ha marchitado en él -.

-Sasuke – musitó Neji.

-¿Crees que la culpa es de Sasuke-kun? -.

-Aunque suene mal o raro decirlo, lo cierto es que en el universo de Naruto el sol sale y se pone por el Uchida… todo era demasiado sencillo -. Neji giró sobre sus talones y abandonó el dojo.

-¡Neji-kun, espera! ¿Dónde vas? -.

-A estudiar historia – respondió enigmático – Tú ve a avisar a los demás e intentad animar a Naruto, no le dejéis solo -.

Lee, sin terminar de comprender lo que se traía su mejor amigo entre manos, sacó el móvil de su mochila y escribió un mail a todos los del grupo. Las contestaciones no se hicieron esperar, la más belicosa era Sakura que proponía colgar a Sasuke de cierta parte de su anatomía, aunque Gaara procedió a secundarla y sugerir encender una hoguera debajo del bastardo. Lee observaba los intercambios de opinión con una mezcla de sorpresa y comprensión, aún le resultaba llamativa la intensa amistad que les unía a todos con Naruto, algo que podría explicarse por el carácter del chico, que se hacía querer por encima de todo.

-Lee -.

-Ah, Neji-kun, ya he avisado a todos, Sakura-san y Gaa-niisan van a la cabeza en propuestas de torturas varias contra Sasuke-kun -.

-Convoca una reunión del grupo aquí, en mi casa esta misma tarde, que vengan cuando puedan -.

-Enseguida -.

Tecleó rápidamente la propuesta de Neji en el móvil y la envió a sus amigos, todos respondieron de manera unánime que antes o después pasarían por la casa Hyuuga. Lee sonrió de manera deslumbrante y usó su característica pose "guay" dando a entender que, lo que fuera que tuviera su compañero en mente, iba por buen camino.

Neji, sin embargo, parecía preocupado. Se preguntaba si sería el momento adecuado para revelarle a Naruto y los demás la existencia del pergamino o, si por el contrario, eso no haría más que complicar las cosas. Descartó a Naruto enseguida, en su estado no le haría ningún favor hablándole de su karma, eso si es que seguía sin recordar su vida pasada, algo de lo que Neji empezaba a tener sus dudas. Quizás si se lo decía a uno o dos de sus amigos, poco a poco, podría llegar a explicárselo a todo el grupo. ¿Por quién empezar? Lo más adecuado sería elegir a alguien cercano a Naruto, pero que tuviera algo más de sentido común que Lee. Sí, Sakura era la opción más acertada; racional pero abierta a nuevas ideas, posiblemente la persona que más quería a Naruto y que mejor le comprendía, sobre todo después de haber salido con Sasuke, por no mencionar su vida anterior como miembro del equipo 7.

-Advertiré a mi padre de la reunión de esta tarde, podría disgustarse si encuentra el dojo atestado de gente -.

-Tranquilo, ya verás como ayudamos a Naruto-kun y todo se soluciona – sonrió radiante Lee.

El joven Hyuuga informó a su progenitor, que dio su consentimiento mientras no armasen demasiado alboroto y no destrozasen nada en el proceso. Hinata se ofreció a preparar unos aperitivos, dado que algunos de sus amigos llegarían prácticamente para cenar.

-Neji-oniisan -. Hinata se asomó al salón donde se guardaba el pergamino, encontrando a su hermano contemplándolo con expresión ausente – Me dijiste que te avisase cuando llegase Sakura-chan -.

-Arigato, Hinata, dile que venga -.

-¿Vas a contarle todo? -.

-Necesitamos ayuda, que nuestros amigos que sepan a qué nos enfrentamos y entiendan hasta que punto los destinos de Naruto y Sasuke se entrelazan -.

-¿Qué ocurriría si no acabasen juntos? -.

Neji se giró para mirar a su hermana.

-Nada bueno. Dos almas gemelas que se torturen de semejante manera sufren indeciblemente, por no hablar que mi intuición me dice que es importante que Naruto cumpla con su tarea de salvar a Uchida -. Frunció el ceño – Es preocupante que todos los participes de la vida pasada de Uzumaki se hayan vuelto a reunir justo ahora -.

-Pero decías que se debía a que todo tiene que pasar como entonces -.

-Lo que quiero decir es que nuestro amigo no sólo tendrá que rescatar a Sasuke, sino también enfrentarse a sus propios demonios -.

-Chicos, ¿qué hacéis ahí? -. Sakura se acercó por el pasillo – Ya casi estamos todos, Shino y Kiba han llamado que llegarán en unos minutos -.

-Iré a sacar la cena –.

-¿Te ayudo, Hinata? -.

-No, gracias, se lo diré a Ino-chan – sonrió la Hyuuga, marchándose.

-Pero… -.

-Sakura, tengo que hablar contigo, deja que mi hermana se ocupe de los demás – intervino Neji.

-¿Acerca de qué? -.

Neji siguió el mismo proceso que con Hinata; le pidió a la pelirrosa que leyera el pergamino que adornaba la pared sin explicar nada más, permitiendo que ella sacase sus propias conclusiones. Sakura, igual que Hinata, fue abriendo los ojos y la boca en un gesto de absoluto estupor, más cuando recordó toda aquella historia sobre el karma que Naruto le había contado acerca de él y Sasuke y que ella no había terminado de creer.

-¿Es auténtico? – cuestionó tras terminar la lectura.

-El Testamento de Uzumaki ha pertenecido a mi familia durante generaciones, si no me crees puedes preguntarle a mi padre – replicó el chico – Conservamos otros objetos de la misma época, pero se guardan en la cámara acorazada -.

La pelirrosa calló unos minutos, releyendo algunos pasajes, adaptando su mente científica ante la prueba que constataba la existencia de la reencarnación. Sonrió un instante con ternura ante la descripción que Uzumaki hacía de Haruno, era evidente que la quería mucho.

-Ahora entiendo a qué te referías aquel día en la biblioteca de la facultad -. Sakura le miró furiosa, a punto de soltarle uno de sus legendarios puñetazos – ¡Lo has sabido todo este tiempo y no has dicho nada! -.

-No es fácil explicar algo así, a mí también me costó creerlo al principio, pero según se iba juntando el grupo de amigos empecé a aceptarlo y la aparición en escena de Naruto terminó por disipar mis dudas -. Neji resiguió la complicada escritura con la mirada – Debemos ayudarle, por quién era entonces y por quién es ahora -.

-Yo… -.

El móvil de Sakura empezó a sonar desde el bolsillo de su vaquero, hizo un gesto pidiendo perdón por la interrupción y descolgó.

-Moshi moshi, Sakura desu -.

-¿Haruyama Sakura? –. Era una agradable voz masculina.

-Hai, ¿quién es? -.

-Kishimoto John -.

Parpadeó sorprendida.

-¿No será…? -.

-Hai, soy el hermano mayor de Naruto -.

-Ah, vaya… encantada, ¿qué quería? -.

-Por favor, tutéame, tampoco soy tan mayor – rió aquella seductora voz.

-Claro, John, ¿qué querías? -.

-Verás, es muy sencillo, últimamente he notado a mi hermanito algo alicaído, por no decir completamente deprimido y al borde del suicidio y, como aniki suyo, me veo obligado a velar por su felicidad y asegurarme que esto sólo es una de las rachas tontas de Naruto y no algo que haya sido desencadenado por un factor externo, léase, una persona concreta que en un descuido se portase mal con él -.

-Ah, pues yo no sé… -. Sakura tragó saliva – Estoy muy ocupada, los exámenes finales están al caer…, además ya no somos pareja y no le veo tan a menudo, aunque le llamaré para quedar y ver qué le ocurre, si te parece bien, claro -.

-Eres muy amable Sakura, ya le dije a mi hermano que fue un tonto por dejar de salir contigo, gracias por preocuparte, y te agradecería que si averiguas algo me llamases a este mismo número -.

-Por supuesto, John -.

-Bye bye Sakura, y perdona las molestias -.

-Ah, nada, mata ne -.

La pelirrosa cerró el móvil y fue a guardarlo en su bolsillo, aunque el pobre aparato terminó en el suelo por el temblor de manos de su dueña.

-Sakura, ¿estás bien? ¿qué ha sido todo eso? -.

-Era el hermano de Naruto, John, él… creo que si se entera de lo que está pasando es capaz de cargarse a Sasuke-kun -.

-¿Cómo habrá conseguido tu número? – se preguntó Neji, de camino al dojo dónde esperaban los demás.

-No lo sé, quizás le cogió la agenda a Naruto -.

-Si te ha amenazado… -.

-No, en ningún momento ha sido ofensivo, era su tono de voz -. Sakura se estremeció – En persona debe ser apabullante, en cierta forma me recuerda a Itachi-san, el padre de… -.

La frase quedó suspendida en el aire, disolviéndose entre las palabras de un ceñudo Gaara hablando por el móvil. El resto del grupo escuchaba con cara de consternación, a excepción de un pálido Lee que apuraba una taza de té.

-Es el hermano de… - empezó a explicar Kiba en un susurro.

-Ya, sabemos que se trata de John, me ha llamado a mí también – dijo Sakura – Creo que nos llamará a todos, así que intentad disimular y no le digáis nada de Sasuke-kun, ni siquiera mentéis su nombre -.

-Una pena – gruñó Gaara tras colgar – Me cae bien y sería un placer darle la dirección de Uchida, después de contarle como ese cabrón se ha estado beneficiando a su hermanito para luego deshacerse de él como si fuera basura -.

-¡Gaara! – protestó Sakura – Ese tío es capaz de matarle -.

-No creo, pero le mandaría al hospital fijo – sonrió con auténtica perversidad el pelirrojo.

Temari echó una mirada reprobadora a su pequeño y sádico hermano. El móvil de Neji empezó a sonar.

-Suerte que estamos juntos – dijo Chouji.

-Yo no quiero hablar con él – musitó Hinata, asustada.

-Que lo haga Neji, puede decir que estás en el baño – echó una mano Shikamaru.

-Uno por uno, cada uno de los teléfonos fue sonando y John les fue sometiendo a interrogatorio sin éxito, ninguno delató a Sasuke ni dio indicios que condujeran hasta él.

-Volverá a intentarlo, no parece un tipo de los que se rinden – opinó Shino, colgando.

-Hay que animar a Naruto, o al menos eliminar ese aura de alma en pena que arrastra desde hace un par de semanas si no queremos al psicópata de su hermano acechándonos por los rincones – dijo Sakura – Bien, ¿alguna idea? -.

**OooO**

John colgó el teléfono y miró ceñudo la agenda abierta encima de la mesa. Ese día había dejado de lado todas sus obligaciones, regresando a casa después de asegurarse que su madre y hermano todavía no estaban rondando por allí después del trabajo y la universidad. Sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, entró en el cuarto de su hermano y registró los cajones hasta dar con aquello que buscaba, la agenda que Naruto guardaba por si se le estropeaba el móvil y fallaba la copia de seguridad que tenía en el ordenador. Allí, con aquella horrible caligrafía que caracterizaba a Naruto, encontró un listado completo de teléfonos y direcciones de todas las nuevas amistades hechas desde que llegó en Septiembre a Japón. Junto a los nombres aparecían datos como los cumpleaños, en qué estudiaban o trabajaban, dirección de mail y cosas por el estilo.

Había agotado los nombres que conocía por las anécdotas que contaba Naruto durante las cenas, otros eran su médico o profesores. Su expresión enojada se acentuó. Nadie parecía saber nada acerca de la repentina depresión del hiperactivo rubio y deberían, porque todo empezó al día siguiente de salir con su grupo de amigos para ir a comprar las entradas del concierto. Todos habían insistido que, o no fueron a la quedada, o que Naruto estaba perfectamente cuando les dejó de madrugada. Así que sólo quedaba una opción, la misteriosa novia de la que Naruto no guardaba dato alguno en la agenda.

Situaciones desesperadas requerían medidas desesperadas. Descolgó el teléfono y marcó un largo número lleno de prefijos. Esperó impaciente, hasta que escuchó el típico crujido al descolgar un teléfono fijo.

-¿Hum? ¿Quién es? – preguntó una voz masculina, muy adormilada.

-Kishimoto John -.

-¿John? Demonios… aquí son las tres de la mañana -.

-Lo siento, a veces se me olvida lo del horario -.

-Largo bostezo.

-¿Qué quieres? -.

-Mi hermano tiene problemas, creo que le vendría bien hablar con su mejor amigo, ¿qué tal anda nuestro excéntrico genio de tiempo? -.

-Bueno… volverá a L.A. después de su último trabajo para el MOTMA, un par de días a lo sumo -.

-Dile que llame a Naruto -.

-¿Tan mal está? ¿Ha pasado algo? -.

-Eso es lo que me gustaría a mí saber, pero él no suelta prenda y sus amigos de por aquí son como tumbas guardando secretos -.

-Mamá gallina ataca de nuevo -.

-¿Sabes? Un día de estos os diré por donde os podéis meter todos el dichoso apodo -.

-Tranquilo, solucionaremos el problema -.

-Gracias, y perdona por despertarte -.

-Nada, ya me vengaré, bye -.

-Bye -.

-John colgó el teléfono, justo cuando se escuchó el sonido de la puerta de la calle al abrirse. Un Naruto en pena cruzó por el pasillo sin siquiera saludar a su hermano.

-¡Se dice hola! – le chilló John.

-Y qué más te da, si llevas una semana siendo mi sombra -.

-No lo haría si me dijeras qué te pasa -.

-Y ya te he dicho que es mi problema, que no puedes protegerme a todas horas y, que si llego a necesitar ayuda, te la pediré sin falta -.

Dicho lo cual, Naruto se encerró en su cuarto. Las primeras notas del Nothing else matter de Metallica no tardaron en sonar a toda potencia.

**OooO**

Iruka terminó de redactar unos informes y se sirvió un café bien cargado. Últimamente dormía poco y no precisamente por insomnio, el departamento estaba saturado de trabajo hasta lo indecible, obligando al personal a echar unas cuantas horas extras para sacar adelante el papeleo atrasado. Además estaba ese horrible quebradero de cabeza que era el Hidden Village; cuando llamó el día anterior a Naruto, para ver si sabía algo nuevo, el pobre chico se le había prácticamente echado a llorar mientras le informaba que Sasuke sabía lo de sus contactos con la policía y le había dejado. Eso significaba que se encontraban en un punto muerto y habían destrozado las ilusiones del muchacho sin obtener nada a cambio. Su trabajo apestaba.

-Iruka-san, Iruka-san -.

-Kotetsu, ¿a qué tantas prisas? – inquirió él, molesto por la súbita intromisión en su despacho.

-Hemos recibido un chivatazo, algo se está moviendo en el puerto de Osaka que puede estar vinculado a la operación Videogame -.

-Trae -. Le arrebató la trascripción de la llamada telefónica – El anónimo dice que vio a un albino reunirse con Aizawa… Kimimaro… -.

-Exacto -.

-Sabía que metería la pata en algún momento, mandar a alguien tan inusual físicamente como Kimimaro es un absurdo -.

-¿Avisamos al jefe? -.

-Ya me encargo, mientras que tu grupo empiece a seguir esta pista, buscad cargamentos parecidos a éste que vayan a llegar a Japón en fechas próximas, da igual si por aire o mar -.

-Enseguida -.

-Iruka abandonó el despacho y corrió hacia el del coordinador general de la sección de investigaciones gubernamentales. No paró ni cuando la secretaria intentó detenerle, abrió la puerta de golpe.

-¡Sarutobi-san, le tenemos! -.

Un hombre ya muy entrado en años, pero con la presencia del más digno de los samuráis, alzó la mirada de la taza de té que disfrutaba en ese instante.

-Explícate Iruka, ¿y qué maneras son esas de irrumpir en mi despacho? -.

-Mis disculpas, Sarutobi-san, pero tenemos una pista que nos lleva a Orochimaru -.

El té fue dejado a un lado y Sarutobi se levantó para arrancarle el papel de las manos al joven policía. Una gran sonrisa quebró la seriedad de aquel rostro ante lo inscrito en ese documento.

-He ordenado que se investigue todo cargamento similar que llegue a Japón -.

-Buen trabajo, Iruka, esperemos que la suerte esté por una vez de nuestra parte y atrapemos a ese hombre por fin -.

-Sarutobi-san, sé que es una pregunta algo indiscreta, pero ¿por qué le persigue con tanta obsesión? -.

-Porque yo le adiestré -.

-¿Qué? -.

Sarutobi clavó su mirada en algún punto indefinido del vacío, rememorando.

-Trabajó para nuestro gobierno, en la sección de contraespionaje y también en algunas misiones de infiltración que requerían una buena dosis de sangre fría. Un día tuvo algunas desavenencias con los círculos de mando y decidió seguir sus propios objetivos, por eso nos es tan difícil detenerle, conoce todos nuestros métodos de trabajo y sabe como evadirlos -.

-Esa parte no aparece en el expediente – señaló Iruka.

-Es información clasificada, sólo se nos permite el acceso a su vida desde que entró a formar parte de una especie de organización secreta norteamericana metida en contrabando de armas, drogas y personas, también debió tener problemas allí y puso negocio por su cuenta. De cualquier manera, o le detenemos nosotros o acabará asesinado un día de estos -.

-Debe ser una vida muy estresante -.

El inspector jefe sonrió a caballo entre la amargura y la ironía.

-Si me disculpa, informaré al resto del equipo – dijo Iruka.

-Veré si con las pruebas que me has traído puedo conseguir una orden judicial para pinchar los teléfonos del Hidden Village -.

-Nos la deniegan siempre, ya sabe lo complicado que resulta ir contra un hombre que subvenciona alas de hospital, centros para niños desfavorecidos, y todo tipo de actividades culturales -.

-Volveré a intentarlo -.

Iruka realizó una pequeña reverencia y salió del despacho, aún más agotado de lo que estaba antes de entrar. ¿Por qué todo el mundo le contaba sus problemas con esa facilidad? Paró ante un espejo y se observó, ¿tanta cara de buena persona tenía? Quizá por eso le mandaban a todas las vigilancias de incógnito, porque tenía cara de todo menos de poli. Suspiró deprimido. No, si al final tendría que haber hecho caso a sus padres, cuando le recomendaron aceptar el puesto de instructor en la academia de policía.

**OooO**

Naruto se desplomó en su cama, cansado, últimamente siempre estaba cansado. Sus amigos habían estado persiguiéndole durante los últimos dos días, intentando sacarle de marcha, a practicar deporte, a dar un paseo, a comer, a cualquier cosa; agradecía que se preocupasen por él, pero no conseguía hacerles entender que lo único que le apetecía era esconderse en un rincón oscuro y llorar. Encima John se había puesto en modo merodeador, incluso le había pillado hablando con su tutor en la universidad; Naruto sabía lo cabezota que era su hermano, que nunca se detenía hasta cumplir sus objetivos, y si su meta era descubrir qué le pasaba a su hermanito del alma, lo conseguiría. Le daba igual. Todo le daba absolutamente igual. Se tumbó de lado, acurrucado cara a la pared, odiándose a sí mismo por comportarse como un nenaza, por desear que el móvil se iluminase con una llamada del mismo cabrón que estaba convirtiendo su vida en un infierno.

Se encogió en posición fetal, cerrando los ojos, para abrirlos en una alcantarilla de tenue luz amarillento verdosa. Caminó con el agua a las rodillas, hasta alcanzar la familiar sala presidida por la gigantesca reja y descubrir que la llameante presencia del otro lado le observaba con sorna.

-PATÉTICO -.

-… -. Naruto le miró de hito en hito, notando como se le cerraba la garganta y las lágrimas escapaban a su control.

-AH, NO, BERRINCHES NO, QUE YA BASTANTE AGUA HAY POR AQUÍ – gruñó el zorro - ¿POR QUÉ A MÍ? YO ERA UN DEMONIO RESPETABLE QUE SÓLO ARRASABA UNAS CUANTAS HECTAREAS DE VEZ EN CUANDO, LA ÚLTIMA VEZ INCLUSO FUE POR CULPA DE ESE MADARA, NI SIQUIERA MATÉ A DEMASIADA GENTE, SHUKAKU ERA MÁS INSOPORTABLE QUE YO, INCLUSO LA HISTÉRICA DE NEKOMATA… -.

Su rubio jinchuuriki le ignoró y se sentó en un rincón, pasando olímpicamente del monólogo y del agua que le llegaba a la cintura. Era un buen lugar para sumirse en una depresión. El líquido en torno a él empezó a burbujear, formando la imagen de un zorro del tamaño de un tigre que ahora le miraba mosqueado.

-SOPORTO TUS DESBARRES MENTALES A LO LARGO DEL DÍA, DEJA QUE ME RETUERZA UN RATO EN LA AUTOCOMPASIÓN YA QUE LOS DOS TENEMOS EL MISMO PROBLEMA -.

-Te equivocas, tú quieres ser libre del ciclo kármico y yo, aún sin la amenaza de acabar flotando en el limbo, lo único que quiero es estar con Sasuke -.

-AH, EL AMOR, ES ABSURDO Y UN ESTORBO -.

-Neh, maldito zorro, ¿en el vacío conservaré mis recuerdos? -.

-NO LO SÉ -.

-Me gustaría tanto olvidar, ¿tú podrías borrar mi memoria? -.

-CREO QUE ME CONFUNDES CON UN VIRUS Y A TI CON UN ORDENADOR -.

-Duele tanto… -.

-… -.

-No me regañas como antes, ya deberías estar burlándote de mí o soltando amenazas contra el estúpido y ñoño de tu contenedor -.

-OLVIDAS QUE ESTOY CONECTADO A TI, SÉ CÓMO TE SIENTES Y NO QUIERO AÑADIR MÁS PESO AL QUE YA CARGAS, SÓLO INTENTO PENSAR EN UNA IDEA PARA SOLUCIONAR EL PROBLEMA_ -._

-¿Paternalismo a estas alturas, viejo zorro? – sonrió Naruto.

-JE, SIGUE SIENDO INTERÉS PERSONAL, PERO SUPONGO QUE, EN CIERTA FORMA, NUESTRA LARGA CONVIVENCIA HA CONSEGUIDO QUE HAYA ALGO DE EMPATÍA_ -._

-Lo que tú digas, pero me tratas como si fuese tu nieto -.

-ANTES ADOPTARÍA AL INSUFRIBLE DE SHUKAKU QUE A UN MOCOSO ESCÁNDALOSO COMO TÚ_ -._

-Sí, ya, por eso la otra noche no parabas de gruñir que querías arrancarle la yugular a Sasuke -.

-¿¡ESTABAS DESPIERTO!?_ -._

-Duerme vela; pero no te preocupes, no se lo contare a nadie, tú dignidad está a salvo -.

-... -. Silencio ofendido.

Naruto estalló en carcajadas, aunque no sonaban ni la mitad de alegres de lo que deberían. A veces daba gracias por la existencia de Kyuubi, quizás no fuese muy recomendable portar un demonio en tu interior, pero así contaba con una especie de amigo-confidente que le acompañaba a todas partes, le aconsejaba desde una sabiduría milenaria y nunca le traicionaría, aunque sólo fuera porque compartían objetivos comunes. El pitido del telefonillo del portal interrumpió sus reflexiones.

Se arrastró fuera de la cama y fue a echar un ojo a la pantallita, resopló.

-Shikamaru, ¿qué quieres? -.

-Sé que los otros te han estado dando el coñazo, es realmente problemático, así que yo sólo quiero que me acompañes -.

-¿A dónde? -.

-Si te lo digo ya no sentirás curiosidad y no querrás venir, además prometo no irradiar felicidad exacerbada, intentar animarte desesperadamente, ni obligarte a hablar si tú no quieres -.

-¿Necesito hacer maleta? -.

-Una mochila con un par de mudas será suficiente, sólo estaremos fuera dos días, hay un lugar que quiero que conozcas, creo que te gustará y el aire fresco te vendrá bien, piensa en ello como un retiro místico a la soledad de la montaña o algo así -.

-Dame unos minutos y bajo -.

Naruto trotó hasta su habitación y empacó rápidamente. Confiaba en Shikamaru, era un tío maduro y que sabía lo que hacía, no le atosigaría como los demás. Llamó por teléfono a su madre antes de irse, para informarle que se marchaba unos días a despejarse y no se preocupara por él.

-Listo – dijo nada más salir del portal.

-Ok, vamos – sonrió Shikamaru.

-¿Dónde vamos? -.

-De momento a mi coche – señaló un todoterreno verde grisáceo.

-¡Qué pasada! No sabía que tenías un cacharro de estos -. Naruto se metió al asiento del copiloto y empezó a trastear por lo que parecía el cuadro de mandos de un avión – Apuesto a que este cacharro lleva misiles incorporados -.

-Aún me pregunto por qué todos hacéis el mismo comentario cuando os subís por primera vez -.

-Es que ni James Bond tiene un coche a medio camino de una lanzadera espacial – rió Naruto – Neh, ¿a dónde vamos? Venga, di, que no voy a salir corriendo a estas alturas -.

-El destino es Mitaka -.

-Pero si eso está aquí al lado, apenas nos alejamos unos kilómetros de Tokyo, además ¿qué hay en Mitaka que sea tan interesante? -.

-Ya lo verás, tú ponte cómodo y sintoniza lo que te apetezca en la radio -.

-Me parece estupendo, si me das el libro de instrucciones para saber en qué parte del cuadro de mandos de esta nave espacial se encuentra la radio -.

**OooO**

(Mantis de Skunk D.F.)

Sasuke terminaba de ponerse las muñequeras camino de la pista de baile, el tráfico era un verdadero asco ese sábado y tenía la sensación de llegar tarde a todos lados desde que se había levantado esa mañana. En realidad, hacía semanas que no conseguía sacarse de encima el mal humor, lo notaba rebullendo en su interior, en cada contestación desagradable y cada gesto para los que le rodeaban, y todo por culpa de unos malditos ojos azules que no conseguía sacar de su cabeza, del sabor amargo de los remordimientos, aunque no paraba de repetirse que lo mejor para Naruto y él era estar separados.

-Sasuke-kun -.

-¿Hm? – frenó en seco cuando notó la presencia de Hinata. La joven lucía especialmente bonita esa noche, entera de blanco, ataviada con faldita de muchos volantes y una camiseta ceñida llena de cuentas con gasas transparentes por los brazos.

-¿P-podría hablar un momento, contigo? -.

-Llego tarde – replicó Sasuke, intuyendo por dónde quería ir la Hyuuga, pero ella le retuvo agarrándole del brazo sin atreverse a mirarle.

-Naruto-kun está sufriendo… - musitó Hinata –, no sé lo que pasó ni quiero que me lo cuentes… pero no lo entiendo… él te quiere mucho y tú a él… -.

-Sólo era un juego más, Hinata, como los anteriores, ya me conoces -.

-¡No es verdad! – repuso ella, desesperada – A ti también te hace daño, por eso bebes tanto otra vez, para no… -.

-Hinata – cortó con brusquedad Sasuke – Suficiente. Tengo trabajo -.

-Tú me dijiste que dejara el Hi-Vi, que de nada servía el dinero si lo perdía todo, ¿¡por qué eso no es válido para ti!? – le gritó la Hyuuga, mientras le veía marcharse.

-Porque hace tiempo que ya lo perdí todo – le llegó amortiguada la respuesta del Uchida – No vuelvas a hablarme, Hinata -.

Sasuke se sumergió en la inmensa pista de baile y sustituyó a uno de los bailarines. Siguió la potente música con toda la violencia que podían desarrollar sus músculos, llevando su cuerpo hasta la extenuación durante las siguientes dos horas. Para no pensar. Para no sentir. Porque no hay nada ni nadie que importe… nadie que te necesite. Perdiste el control de tu vida hace tanto tiempo. No sirves para nada, sólo para subirte a una plataforma noche tras noche, esperando, conspirando, para ser el dueño de un pequeño reino de oscuridad. Una excusa… para olvidar y ser olvidado. Para no pensar. Para no sentir…

Alguien le agarró y casi obligó a que cediera su puesto en la plataforma. Tuvo que apoyarse contra una columna para evitar derrumbarse de cansancio.

-¿Te has vuelto majara? -.

-¿Suigetsu? -.

-Anda, bebe, que estás deshidratado, animal, ¿acaso quieres matarte? -.

-Aceptó el vaso, aunque agrió el rostro al probar el líquido.

-Sólo es limón – protestó.

-Da gracias que no te atice agua, es una bebida isotónica que impida que te dé un síncope - El peliplateado le llevó a un lateral, donde había relativamente más aire y espacio – De verdad que no te entiendo, tío. ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa ahora? Nunca te había visto tan hecho polvo, ni siquiera con lo de aquella paliza que le diste al chavalín que parecía Bruce Lee -.

-No me pasa nada -.

-Deja que lo ponga en duda -.

-No te metas en lo que no te llaman -.

Suigetsu retrocedió un paso ante aquella mirada amenazante que tan bien conocía.

-Vale, vale, lo que tú digas, Sasuke -. Señaló hacia atrás – Yo me vuelvo a mi barra y tú deja de hacer el tonto, sea por lo que sea -.

El Uchida gruñó algo ininteligible. Suigetsu suspiró y le dejó solo, preguntándose por qué demonios aún quería considerarse su amigo.

Allí en medio no pintaba nada, así que, tras acabarse su bebida, Sasuke decidió dar una vuelta por su habitación a ducharse e intentar centrar un poco su cabeza. Eso de alejar a Naruto parecía demasiado fácil, no contaba con que le costara tanto olvidarse de esos malditos ojos azules, los mismos que habían revolucionado todo su mundo.

-…tiene que ser Hinata-hime -.

Paró en seco y aguzó el oído para captar la conversación que escapaba de la puerta entreabierta de aquel privado. Era demasiado temprano para que hubiera gente ya por esos lares.

-Entendemos su postura, Aizawa-san – decía la calmada voz de Kimimaro – Pero esa muchacha es demasiado valiosa para el Hidden Village -.

-Yo también soy valioso, sin mi ayuda no podrán pasar semejante cargamento por la aduana sin que la división antidroga se les eche encima -.

-¿No le interesaría otra de las chicas? -.

-No, quiero a Hinata-hime, es más, estoy dispuesto a pagar por ella -.

-El dinero no es… -.

-Tres millones de dólares -.

Hubo unos instantes de sorprendido silencio.

-Hable con su jefe y transmítale mi oferta, quiero una respuesta lo antes posible -.

Sasuke no esperó más, echó a correr por el pasillo en busca de Hinata para sacarla del Hidden Village antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

**OooO**


	11. E Ícaro perdió las alas

Llovía

**N. de A**.: Sé que ha pasado mucho desde mi última actualización y lo lamento, pero mi vida es bastante complicada y no se dan las condiciones apropiadas para permitirme escribir. Un o una tal **Pit** me ha acusado de retrasarme en las actualizaciones para acumular reviews y quisiera contestarle a nivel particular: Siempre he agradecido los mensajes que me dejáis, cualquier autor decente ve ventajas en que otros critiquen su obra porque eso siempre ayuda a mejorar, pero no son indispensables para mí, seguiría escribiendo sin ellos porque necesito crear historias con la misma intensidad que respirar. Si no actualizo rápido se debe a que estoy trabajando a diario (mis padres tienen un restaurante y sólo cierran los lunes), al mismo tiempo tengo que terminar mi doctorado, cuidar de mi abuelo, mantener la casa limpia y, fundamental, sociabilizar con 4 grupos distintos de amigos y con mi novio; no tengo Internet en casa y mis ratos libres son a partir de las 10 de la noche, por lo que entenderás que no puedo ir a casa de otra persona a esas horas a pedirle que me deje trastear con fanfiction,net . Como extra, hace poco mi madre enfermó y se murió mi abuela. Resumiendo, **tengo una vida que atender** a diferencia de otros. Además, me niego a subir bazofia sólo por actualizar, si tengo tantos lectores es porque cuido tanto el argumento como la forma de escribir. Si tanta prisa tienes, Pit, hay un montón de fics que se actualizan más a menudo, así que, si tu única queja es mi ritmo de escritura, preferiría que te ahorraras los comentarios hasta que veas algo malo en mi estilo de redacción o en la trama.

**Gracias** a todos los que me leéis y me animáis. Disculpad mi retraso.

En cuanto a la música, he estado escuchando BSO de Naruto, 300, Final Fantasy.

E ÍCARO PERDIÓ LAS ALAS

Llovía. Era una lluvia gris, de esas que desdibujan el paisaje y convierten una jungla de rascacielos en un cuadro triste y levemente fantasmagórico. El hombre se levantó de uno de esos grandes butacones negros de oficina y fue a pararse frente al gran ventanal que presidía su despacho, observando sin verdadero interés los edificios y la brecha verde en medio de ellos que conformaba Central Park.

-¿No dices nada? – inquirió una suave voz femenina.

El interpelado giró la cabeza, para mirar por encima de su hombro a la despampanante mujer de sentada sobre el cristal de la mesa del despacho. Su cabello azul recogido en un moño resaltaba los finos rasgos de su rostro, parecía muy concentrada doblando meticulosamente uno de los folios apilados junto al ordenador portátil.

-¿Qué habría de decir? -.

-Sólo esperaba algo más de emoción por tu parte, la gente suele mostrarla cuando consigue sus objetivos… pero se me olvida que tú no eres una persona normal -.

-Realmente no he conseguido mis objetivos, Hannah, tu marido aún debe darme la autorización para recuperar lo que es mío -.

-Aguarda el momento oportuno, todavía estamos empantanados con el asunto de Orochimaru, en cuanto las aguas se calmen tendrás luz verde -. Dejó un sencillo pajarito de papel sobre la mesa y tomó el dossier que acababa de llegarles desde Japón – Después de todo, a él también le interesa -.

El hombre abandonó su posición junto al ventanal y se acercó a la esposa de su jefe. Sin emoción alguna, tomó la foto que presidía la carpeta llena de papeles y contempló al sonriente joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

-Los niños no deberían pasar demasiado tiempo alejados de sus padres -.

Hannah no dijo nada. Agarró a aquel hombre por la corbata y le atrajo hasta alcanzar aquella boca que nunca sonreía, hundiéndose en ella.

**OooO**

Sasuke corría por los pasillos del Hidden Village como si la vida le fuese en ello, luchando contra el agotamiento ocasionado por sus excesos de las últimas horas. Frenó para recuperar el aliento y se llevó una mano al pinganillo de la oreja.

-Puesto de control, aquí Sasuke – dijo entrecortadamente.

-Konbawa Sasuke – canturreó una voz femenina.

-Karin, menos mal, temía que le tocara a Tayuya -.

-¿Ocurre algo? Suenas agobiado -.

-Van a vender a Hinata a Aizawa, tengo que sacarla del local, dime dónde baila esta noche -.

-¡Tú eres tonto! ¡Si la ayudas echarás por la borda los últimos cuatro años de trabajo! ¡Van a matarte! -.

-¡Karin! – exigió.

-En la triple plataforma – informó ella en un bufido molesto – Intentaré distraer a seguridad tanto como pueda y te iré informando de sus movimientos, ten cuidado -.

-Arigato -.

-Ja, me vas a deber una muy gorda y pienso cobrármela -.

Sasuke llegó a las dobles puertas sin aliento, chocó con toda la fuerza de la carrera para abrirlas y se sumergió de cabeza en la marea humana de la pista de baile. Empujando sin piedad, sintiendo que no avanzaba con suficiente rapidez contra aquella muchedumbre sumida en el éxtasis de la música, el alcohol y las drogas, se abrió camino hacia la muchacha que danzaba subida en su podio ajena a lo que sucedía.

-¡Hinata! -.

-¿Sasuke-kun? -. Ella se acuclilló para escucharle, extrañada por el gesto descompuesto del usualmente hierático chico - ¿Qué pasa? -.

-¡Ven! -. La agarró por el brazo y la cogió al vuelo cuando cayó de las alturas – Estás en peligro -.

-¿Qué? -.

Sasuke localizó a los dos gorilas que caminaban hacia ellos. El pinganillo de su oreja vibró.

-Sasuke, han dado el aviso de llevar a Hinata a presencia de Kimimaro, salid de ahí enseguida – advirtió Karin.

-Mierda – maldijo él – Hinata, corre -.

Tirando de ella, el Uchida abrió paso hacia una de las salidas laterales. Sabía que intentar abandonar el local por una de las puertas, ya fuera la principal o de las de personal, era una estupidez, el único camino mínimamente viable era el garaje; aquel lugar no estaba tan controlado y su moto garantizaba una huida limpia.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Hinata, ya en los pasillos enmoquetados.

-Te han vendido a uno de los clientes -.

-¿¡Qué!? -.

-No grites, y tranquila, voy a sacarte de aquí -.

-Pero si se enteran que me ayudas tú también estarás en peligro -.

-Nunca me perdonaría si te hiciesen daño Hinata, seré un cabrón engreído y despreciable, pero aún no he llegado al punto de cruzarme de brazos si veo que alguien importante tiene problemas -. Sacó el móvil y llamó al último nombre de la agenda, la respuesta se la dio un buzón de voz – ¡Joder, es que ese usuratonkachi no puede tener el teléfono encendido nunca! -.

¿A quién más podía llamar que estuviese lo suficientemente cerca de Hidden Village?

-Hinata, ¿cuál es el número de Gaara? -.

Ella se lo dijo y se detuvieron en un rincón a recuperar el aliento mientras Sasuke llamaba. Tono, silencio, tono, silencio, tono; se mordió el labio, impaciente, respirando profundo contra las nauseas que pugnaban por adueñarse de su cuerpo.

-¿Quién es? -.

-Gaara no cuelgues, Hinata tiene problemas, necesito que vengas al Hi-Vi ya -.

-¿Qué salida? -.

-El garaje -.

-Estaré lo antes posible -.

Sasuke colgó y empujó a Hinata para que se pegase a la columna, cuatro tipos pasaron corriendo por el pasillo transversal sin detectarles.

-Karin – gruñó apretando el pinganillo - ¿Qué está pasando? -.

-Hago lo que puedo, pero Kimimaro me ha ordenado que coordine la búsqueda de Hinata y tengo que disimular -.

-Estamos en el segundo piso junto a las cabinas de karaoke, despeja el camino al garaje, no me importa cómo, pero hazlo -.

-Sasuke-kun, déjame – rogó Hinata – No quiero que nadie salga herido por mi culpa -.

-No -.

-Te matarán si se enteran que me estás ayudando -.

-No lo creo, aún soy el favorito del jefe, y quienes fijo me matarían si no te salvo son Gaara y tu hermano -. Agarró con fuerza su mano – Vamos, salgamos de aquí -.

Corrieron unos cuantos metros, atentos a cualquier sonido o presencia, hasta llegar a las escaleras. Aquel era el tramo más peligroso, puesto que no tendrían donde esconderse si alguien les interceptaba en su descenso al garaje. Hinata apretó la mano de Sasuke, sería valiente y no un estorbo, se lo debía por creer en ella y protegerla durante el último año.

Estaban a mitad de bajada cuando escucharon las voces que subían; dar marcha atrás no era una opción, no llegarían al rellano del segundo piso antes de ser descubiertos. Hinata ahogó un grito al tomar conciencia de una imponente presencia tras ellos.

-Juugo – musitó Sasuke, aliviado.

-Me envía Karin -. Se plantó al lado del chico moreno, ocultando con su cuerpo a la aterrorizada Hinata.

El grupo de gorilas de discoteca pasó de largo, apenas echándoles un ligero vistazo.

-Justo a tiempo, gracias Juugo – dijo Sasuke – Ahora vete, no deberías implicarte -.

-Os acompañaré un trecho, aún puedo seos de utilidad aunque sólo sea de pared portátil -.

-Como quieras -.

-Además, no tienes buen aspecto – acotó Juugo – Suigetsu me ha contado lo que estabas haciendo hace un rato -.

-Suigetsu debería dejar de vigilarme como si fuera mi hermana mayor – protestó Sasuke, más enojado consigo mismo que con el peliplateado.

Juugo cargó a caballito con Hinata y así pudieron correr con mayor celeridad. Karin les dirigía desde el centro de mando, advirtiéndoles de la ruta de cada grupo de búsqueda.

-Ya saben que la chica está intentando escapar, Sasuke, y que tú la ayudas, Kimimaro me ha ordenado que se lo diga a las patrullas, alguien vio como te la llevabas de la pista de baile -.

-De acuerdo, el subterfugio ya no sirve, tendremos que arriesgarnos e ir más rápido, si seguimos escondiéndonos bloquearán nuestra única vía de escape -.

-Haré una última cosa, pero eso también imposibilitará que contacte con vosotros -.

-¿Qué tramas Karin? -.

-Provocaré un cortocircuito en el sistema de comunicaciones, eso descordinará un rato a vuestros perseguidores y podréis huir -.

-Vete en cuanto lo hagas o tomarán represalias contra ti -.

-Tranquilo Sasuke, tengo mi salida asegurada -.

-Avisa a Suigetsu -.

-¿Es necesario? -.

-Lo es -.

-Vaaale, avisaré a ese cerebro aguado que tienes por amigo -.

-Nos vemos en un rato -.

-Más te vale -.

El Uchida se arrancó el pinganillo y encabezó la carrera hasta la última puerta, la entrada al aparcamiento. Nada más pisar el suelo de cemento, Sasuke intuyó que algo no andaba bien.

-Corred hacia la puerta, yo abro -.

Juugo obedeció con Hinata aún a cuestas. La chica se sujetó fuerte al cuello del gigantón y giró la cabeza para mirar a Sasuke, asistiendo espantada a como se le echaban encima varios tipos.

-¡Sasuke! -.

A puñetazos y patadas el moreno llegó hasta los botones que abrían la rampa de salida de vehículos, la activó de un golpe y plantó cara a sus atacantes. Estaba en clara minoría, destrozado físicamente y en cuanto alguno sacase un arma sus posibilidades se reducirían a cero, daba igual mientras Hinata pudiera escapar. Miró brevemente más allá de los hombres que le rodeaban y esbozó una cáustica sonrisa antes de volver a la pelea.

Juugo no esperó que la plancha de metal se alzase del todo, se quitó a Hinata de la espalda y la lanzó rodando a través del escaso hueco; ella gritó de sorpresa y de dolor cuando el cemento arañó sus piernas y brazos, y volvió a chillar al notar que la agarraban antes de poder ponerse en pie.

-Tranquila, Hinata, soy yo -.

-¿Gaara? – parpadeó ella.

-Sí, ¿y Sasuke? -.

-Dentro… ¡kamisama, no! ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Juugo-san! -.

La puerta de metal dejó de subir y volvió a descender antes que nadie más saliera al exterior, por encima del chirriante sonido del metal se escuchaba el ruido de la brutal contienda. Un disparo hizo eco en el aparcamiento.

-¡Sasuke! – chilló Hinata totalmente histérica.

-Hinata, ven, tenemos que irnos -.

-¡No podemos abandonarles! -.

-¡Si nos quedamos te atraparán y el sacrificio de Sasuke habrá sido en vano! – gritó él a su vez – Te juro que volveré a sacarle de ese antro, pero primero necesito ponerte a salvo -.

Una llorosa Hinata se dejó arrastrar hasta la moto. Arrancaron nada más aparecer los primeros sicarios del Hi-Vi, justo a tiempo se perdieron entre el gentío y tráfico de la atestada noche tokiota. Haciendo uso del manos libres, Gaara procedió a llamar a todos y cada uno de sus amigos explicándoles la situación.

-No consigo localizar a Naruto – respondió a la pregunta de Sakura. – Tiene el móvil apagado o fuera de cobertura -.

-¿Dónde se mete ese baka cuando se le necesita? – gruñó la pelirrosa al otro lado de la línea.

-Hay que sacar a Uchida del Hi-Vi, con o sin la ayuda de Naruto, llegados este punto son capaces de matarle -.

Las manos de Hinata se crisparon en la cintura del pelirrojo.

**OooO**

-¡Achús! -.

Naruto se rascó la nariz, esperaba no estarse resfriando con tanto estornudo. Volvió a mirar por el gigantesco telescopio, observando los extraños juegos luminosos de las nebulosas y la estrella en particular que Shikamaru estudiaba. El joven prodigio tecleaba sin parar en un ordenador mientras iba comprobando cálculos y números abstractos que le facilitaban otras computadoras, mostraba la misma serenidad e indolente concentración que cuando jugaba una buena partida de shôgi. Resopló aburrido. Hacía dos días que estaban encerrados en el campus universitario de Mitaka, un centro dedicado a estudios astronómicos para el que Shikamaru trabajaba a tiempo parcial. Mientras él se sumergía en sus matemáticas, Naruto había paseado por los alrededores de la pequeña ciudad anclada en medio de la naturaleza y una serie de colinas cubiertas de nieve. El cambio de aires le había sentado bien, igual que las horas practicando snowboard, despejando su mente y parte de su apatía; a escasas horas de regresar al centro de Tokyo, sentía que había recargado pilas para sumirse de nuevo en el combate.

Volvió a mirar a Shikamaru. Durante todo el tiempo que llevaban en aquel "retiro místico a la soledad de la montaña", su amigo no le había importunado con preguntas ni una sola vez, pero siempre estaba dispuesto a escucharle cuando empezaba a despotricar contra Sasuke y a darle consejos al respecto, aunque Shikamaru puntualizaba que sólo aportaba su punto de vista y realmente no tenía por qué hacerle caso.

-Te llaman –. Naruto señaló al móvil que daba saltos por una mesa, iluminado pero sin emitir ruido alguno.

-Mira a ver quién es – dijo Shikamaru, sin apartar la mirada de las pantallas – Seguramente sea Temari, se mosquea si no hablo con ella por lo menos una vez al día -.

-A ver si acabas y nos vamos a cenar, que ya pasan de las diez, además el alien no para de gruñir – comentó señalando su estómago.

_-¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS ALIEN, MOCOSO? -._

_-Sólo era un chiste, Kyuubi -._

_-CON MUY POCA GRACIA -._

_-Como si los tuyos fueran para troncharse -._

_-YO POSEO UN HUMOR REFINADO A LO LARGO DE LOS MILENIOS, DEMASIADO COMPLEJO PARA QUE UN NIÑATO COMO TÚ LO ENTIENDA -._

_-Hablas igual que el abuelo -._

_-TE ARRANCARÍA LA CABEZA DE UN MORDISCO SI PUDIERA -._

El rubio bajó por una escalerilla y tomó el saltarín móvil, arqueó una ceja al ver la pantalla.

-Es Neji -.

-Qué raro, contesta a ver qué quiere -.

-Io, Neji, soy Naruto -.

-¡Naruto, por fin, pensábamos que te había tragado la tierra! -.

-Neji, ¿qué pasa? -.

-Hay problemas, intentaron vender a Hinata en el Hidden Village, Sasuke consiguió sacarla a tiempo pero a él le atraparon -.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Cuándo? ¿Habéis hecho algo? ¿Y si…? -.

-Calma, fue hace una hora, pensábamos llamar a la policía pero Gaara dice que eso sólo empeoraría las cosas, ha vuelto al Hi-Vi para negociar -.

-Arigato Neji, llama a Sakura y dile que tenga preparado un hueco en el hospital que dirige su madre, yo me encargo de Gaara, nos vemos allí -.

-Pero… -.

Naruto colgó el teléfono y marcó el número de su amigo pelirrojo.

-Shikamaru, recoge nuestras cosas y ve arrancando el coche, nos volvemos a Tokyo ¡ya! -.

-Dame dos segundos -. El Noro tecleó un par de líneas más y desenchufó su portátil - ¿Qué ha pasado? -.

-Sasuke tiene problemas… joder, Gaara, cógelo… -.

-¿Shikamaru? – inquirió una voz amortiguada.

-No, soy Naruto, ¿dónde estás? -.

-En la moto de camino al Hi-Vi, ¿sabes lo que ha sucedido? -.

-Neji me ha puesto al corriente, Shikamaru y yo vamos hacia allá, tardaremos unas dos horas, quédate con Hinata y no hagas nada -.

-Pero eso es… -.

-Confía en mí, Gaara, no voy a perder a Sasuke una segunda vez -.

Naruto le lanzó el móvil a Shikamaru y sacó el propio. Nada más encenderlo saltaron las llamadas perdidas y el estómago se le contrajo ante la que decía "Sasuke-teme", buscó en la agenda un nombre y llamó mientras abandonaban el observatorio a todo correr.

-¿Naruto? -.

-Iruka-sensei, ha pasado algo grave en el Hi-Vi, Sasuke corre peligro, la policía tiene que intervenir de una maldita vez en ese lugar, si necesitan testigos o lo que sea nos tienen a Sasuke y a mí, ¡pero deben sacarle de allí! -.

-Naruto, calma, ¿qué ha pasado? – le pidió la calmada voz de Iruka.

-No sé mucho, sólo que iban a vender a una amiga nuestra a uno de los clientes del Hi-Vi, Sasuke la salvó pero a él le atraparon en la huida, de eso hace más de media hora y no sé que pueden llegar a hacerle por muy favorito de Orochimaru que sea -.

-Hablaré con mi jefe, creo que puedo organizar una redada con las pruebas que poseemos -.

-Arigato -.

-Te prometo que haré lo que pueda para salvar a Sasuke -.

-Llámeme cuando sepa algo -.

-Descuida -.

Shikamaru y Naruto cargaron sus parcos equipajes en el todoterreno, informaron al encargado de la residencia universitaria de su partida y abandonaron Mitaka a toda velocidad. Naruto miraba alternativamente por la ventanilla, al móvil que sujetaba fuertemente con la mano y al GPS del vehículo, sin parar de retorcerse inquieto en el asiento a cada segundo.

-O paras de una vez o te echo del coche en marcha – amenazó Shikamaru.

-Pero es que… -.

-Ponerte de los nervios no servirá de nada, sólo para sacarme de mis casillas -.

Naruto renegó algo por lo bajo, pero obedeció y procuró no exteriorizar en exceso su nerviosismo. El móvil empezó a sonar poco después.

-¿Iruka-sensei? – inquirió ansioso.

-Han autorizado el asalto policial al Hi-Vi, te informaré cuando todo acabe -.

-Arigato -.

-Tranquilo, seguro que Sasuke está bien -.

-Estaré tranquilo cuando le saquen de ese lugar -.

Colgó el teléfono y clavó los ojos en la carretera, maldiciendo por no poder teleportarse instantáneamente frente al Hidden Village.

**OooO**

Anko miró a su compañero cuando le oyó resoplar.

-¿Ocurre algo, Iruka? -.

-Sí, que llevo más de una hora pidiéndoles un favor a los dioses y no sé si me lo concederán, y eso que nunca les exigí nada antes de ahora -.

-Saldrá bien, ya lo verás, tenemos controlados todos los puntos estratégicos, incluso se ha enviado un equipo al aeropuerto, esta vez le cogeremos de pleno -.

-Yo también lo creo, de lo que no estoy tan seguro es de sacar con vida al joven Uchida del Hi-Vi -.

-Ese chaval es duro de pelar – sonrió Anko – Ya viste como nos ha estado vacilando durante meses a nosotros -.

-Iruka asintió y terminó de abrocharse el chaleco antibalas mientras su compañera conducía por la gran avenida que cruzaba Roppongi. Aparcaron el coche frente al imponente edificio del Hidden Village, justo al lado de una furgoneta cuyos ocupantes les saludaron con un gesto de cabeza.

-Es la primera vez que veo al jefe personarse durante una operación – comentó Anko, saliendo del coche para ponerse el chaleco.

-Después de más de seis años persiguiendo a Orochimaru, es lógico que quiera vigilar todo in situ -.

El ruido de la radio del coche les interrumpió.

-¿Todas las unidades en sus puestos? – preguntó el inspector jefe.

Cada grupo de asalto fue dando su confirmación.

-Recordad, la prioridad es detener a Orochimaru y sus colaboradores más cercanos, no disparéis a no ser que sea imprescindible. Uno de nuestros confidentes debe andar por alguna de las salas, le descubrieron así que no tendrá buen aspecto; es un chico de unos ventipocos años, pelo negro con reflejos azules y pintas de gogo. ¿Alguna duda…? De acuerdo, luz verde para actuar -.

Súbitamente, la calle fue invadida por una treintena de vehículos policiales. Agentes como Iruka y Anko acordonaron la zona, mientras las fuerzas especiales de asalto irrumpían violentamente en el edificio. Pronto empezaron las andanadas de disparos. Aquellos que huían del Hidden Village eran interceptados, esposados y puestos a buen recaudo dentro de los furgones para su futuro interrogatorio.

-¿Cómo va? – preguntó Iruka, asomándose dentro de la furgoneta sede del mando operativo.

-La planta baja está bajo control, ya nadie puede escapar – sonrió la encargada de supervisar las imágenes que enviaban las cámaras instaladas en algunos de los agentes que operaban en el interior.

-Ahora es cuando empezamos la limpieza por pisos, sacaremos hasta la última cucaracha que anida en ese antro – afirmó Sarutobi, contemplando las pantallas con severidad – Deberías volver a tu puesto, Iruka -.

-Lo sé, sólo quería saber si… -.

-Señor, aquí la unidad tres, deberían pedir una ambulancia – les llegó el aviso por radio.

-Pon su cámara… ¿qué ha ocurrido unidad 3? -.

-Hemos encontrado un herido en el garaje, señor, aunque no responde a la descripción del confidente -.

En uno de los monitores se veía en el suelo a un hombre bastante grande de cabello anaranjado, su aspecto era más que lamentable, lleno de contusiones y una fea brecha en la cabeza que parecía haber sangrado en abundancia.

-Sigan buscando al muchacho, las ambulancias están en camino -.

-¿Qué es ese ruido? -. Iruka salió de la furgoneta y miró al cielo con una mueca de estupefacción pintada en el rostro - ¡Un helicóptero! -.

-¡Unidades cinco y seis, suban inmediatamente a la azotea, el resto de unidades encárguense de cubrirles! – bramó Sarutobi a la radio.

Disparos, gritos, ruido de gente a la carrera, parecía como si una batalla campal se hubiera desatado en el último piso del Hidden Village. Y, entonces, la explosión. Un ala del edificio saltó por los aires, llenando la calle de escombros y fuego. Iruka no lo pensó, desenfundó la pistola y echó a correr hacia la entrada medio obstruida, creyó oír algún grito llamándole pero lo ignoró.

Dentro reinaba la oscuridad y una ligera humareda. Los aspersores contra incendios habían saltado, volviendo resbaladizo el suelo que carecía de moqueta. Iruka buscó la escalera para acceder a los pisos superiores, algo le decía que lo que buscaba estaba arriba. Se cruzó con otros policías, con clientes que huían más asustados del fuego que de la justicia y pedían que les sacaran de allí, con trabajadores igual de aterrados. Un verdadero caos. Sin aliento, a punto de matarse en un tramo medio derruido de escalera, alcanzó la azotea para descubrir a casi todos los miembros de los equipos cinco y seis yaciendo en el suelo. Rogó que sólo estuvieran heridos. El helicóptero alzaba el vuelo en esos momentos, Iruka corrió hacia él disparando a la vulnerable zona del motor y de la hélice; un hombre de cabello blanco se asomó y empujó una persona al vacío con una indolencia premeditada, justo encima del policía que se empeñaba en entorpecer su marcha. Iruka dejó de disparar y abrió los brazos atrapando aquel cuerpo, sintiendo como una bola de demolición el peso del impacto; cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, el helicóptero se alejaba rápidamente. Dolorido, apartó a quién le aplastaba, para reconocer instantáneamente aquella cara deshecha a golpes, la del joven Uchida.

Sacó la radio, sujetándose el maltratado costado derecho.

-Aquí Iruka, estoy en la azotea, los equipos cinco y seis han caído, no sé cuantos heridos, yo mismo no puedo moverme, y he encontrado al confidente pero necesita atención médica de urgencia, apenas respira -.

-Enseguida llegarán los refuerzos – contestó la voz de su jefe – Y prepárate para un buen castigo después de desobedecer órdenes de semejante manera, ¿acaso querías suicidarte? -.

-Lo siento, Sarutobi-san, pero volvería a hacerlo -.

-Ya hablaremos cuando salgas del hospital -.

-Kimimaro iba en el helicóptero -.

-No irá muy lejos, no sin su jefe -.

**OooO**

Muy lejos del Hidden Village, en el Aeropuerto de Narita, un jet privado se preparaba para despegar con su propietario cómodamente instalado.

-¿Por qué no nos movemos? – exigió al rato de escuchar encenderse los motores.

-Señor, creo que no podremos despegar -.

-¿Cómo que no? -.

-Pregúnteselo a ellos – dijo el piloto, asomándose desde la cabina y señalando hacia las ventanillas.

Orochimaru se giró y descubrió varios coches de policía acercándose por la pista, rodeando el avión de un coro de luces parpadeantes.

-Abre la puerta – gruñó indignado, aquella era la tercera vez que la policía le retrasaba un viaje y la última, pensaba denunciarles a los altos mandos por acoso.

Salió al exterior con expresión enojada, encontrando varios cañones de pistola apuntándole.

-¿Qué significa todo esto? Exijo una explicación -.

-Kuro-san, tenemos una orden de arresto contra usted emitida por el Departamento Antivicio de Tokio y la Fiscalía – anunció el policía al mando – Esperamos que colabore y no nos obligue a usar la fuerza -.

Aquello no podía ser verdad, estaban de broma.

-No tienen nada contra mí -.

-Se le acusa de contrabando, extorsión, inducción al asesinato, proxenetismo, blanqueo de dinero, conspiración y un sin número de delitos de menor importancia, las pruebas son abundantes y se han incrementado tras la redada en el Hidden Village y sus oficinas de Ootemachi -.

Reconociendo que estaba en un callejón de salida, al menos de momento, Orochimaru bajó la escalerilla con toda la dignidad posible y permitió que le detuvieran. La Fiscalía. El nombre de Akatsuki cobró forma en su mente y lo maldijo, desde que dejó esa maldita organización no le habían dado tregua ni un solo minuto, pero si él caía ellos también se hundirían con él.

**OooO**

Simultáneamente a la detención en la pista privada, alguien aterrizaba procedente de la Costa Oeste americana. Un hombre de mirada desagradable, parco equipaje y la misión de asesinar a un personaje en particular.

En otra parte de la ciudad, Itachi veía las noticias y se enteraba de la finalización con éxito de la redada en el Hidden Village. Por octava vez llamó al móvil de su hijo pequeño, por octava vez saltó el contestador.

En la zona de Shinjuku, un chico peliplateado y una chica de cabello color rojo eléctrico recogían todo aquello que fuera de valor en la casa de Sasuke, un último favor si su líder y amigo sobrevivía.

Desde la acera de en frente, un numeroso público contemplaba la actuación policial en medio de Roppongi. Entre la muchedumbre un hombre de cabello gris cubierto por un sombrero y una gabardina que ocultaba su rostro. Era el final de Orochimaru, quizás ya era hora de hacer las maletas y servir a más grandes señores.

Tsunade salió a recibir las ambulancias con gran parte de su equipo, ella analizaba el estado del paciente en menos de medio minuto y ordenaba el procedimiento a seguir con él. Oyó una exclamación ahogada a su lado cuando arribó el siguiente herido, un joven al borde de la muerte, ya había tenido una parada durante el traslado según informaban los sanitarios. Tsunade dejó a otro gran médico organizando la zona de admisión y ella acompañó la camilla de aquel chico.

Akari también veía la televisión completamente sola en su casa, preocupada por la seguridad del chico al que amaba su hijo y la duda de llamar a Naruto para contarle lo que sucedía.

Sasori intuía que la situación empezaba a enrarecerse demasiado, Akatsuki no tardaría en tomar cartas en el asunto y la sangre acabaría por salpicarle. Un viaje a EEUU para supervisar sus negocios parecía una buena opción. Tomó el teléfono y reservó dos billetes, después de todo también necesitaría un abogado y Deidara se había adaptado muy bien a esa labor.

El anciano echó un ojo a su correo electrónico mientras escuchaba de fondo las noticias, uno de sus contactos enviaba una advertencia: "han encontrado al chico". Suspiró. Parecía que sus iguiente libro tendría que esperar.

Gaara cubrió a Hinata con una manta, ella siguió con la mirada clavada en la televisión y las manos aferrando con fuerza la taza de té. Ella era la culpable de aquel caos, por mucho que su amigo pelirrojo insistiera que no. Si perdían a Sasuke nunca se perdonaría a sí misma.

Un todoterreno entró en Tokyo a gran velocidad camino de uno de los hospitales del centro. El mensaje de Sakura era breve y conciso: "Tenemos a Sasuke, mi madre intenta salvarle la vida, ven cuanto antes".

**OooO**

Entraron corriendo al hospital haciendo caso omiso a las protestas de las enfermeras por alterar la tranquilidad del lugar. Tomaron uno de los grandes ascensores y Naruto pulsó repetidas veces el botón de la cuarta planta hasta ver que las puertas se cerraban.

-Calma, Naruto, recuerda que nos dijeron que todo estaba bajo control – intentó calmarle Shikamaru por veinteava vez.

-Me tranquilizaré cuando vea a ese bastardo respirando y a salvo -.

-Le quieres mucho, ¿verdad? – sonrió su amigo.

El rubio alzó la cabeza, para observar como cambiaban los números digitales que indicaban las plantas por las que pasaba el ascensor, respondiendo a la pregunta con un silencio culpable. Por fin, las puertas se abrieron en el cuarto piso revelando la presencia de una joven de pelo rosa y bata blanca.

-Sakura-chan, ¿dónde está? -.

-Tranquilo, Naruto, su vida ya no corre peligro -. Ella le tomó de las manos en un intento por reconfortarle, aunque sus propias manos parecían incapaces de parar de temblar.

Naruto respiró hondo. "Su vida ya no corre peligro", esas palabras parecían haberle dejado sin fuerzas, disipando gran parte de la angustia de las últimas horas.

-Quiero verle, Sakura-chan, por favor -.

-Le llevarán a cuidados intensivos en unos minutos, han tenido que operarle del bazo y arreglar una costilla que estaba dañando un pulmón… Le dieron una paliza inhumana, es una suerte que haya sobrevivido -.

Pasada la angustia, llegaba la ira. Naruto hizo crujir los nudillos, prometiendo homicidio inminente.

-¿Qué más? -.

-Un brazo y una pierna fracturados, costillas, contusiones variadas por todo el cuerpo -. Sakura sujetó el rostro moreno con ambas manos, obligándole a mirarla a los ojos – Está malherido pero a salvo, vivirá aunque tenga que pasar una larga temporada en el hospital, así que olvida eso de ir en plan vengativo justiciero por la ciudad -.

-Ya lo sé -. El rubio bajó la cabeza hasta apoyar la frente en el hombro de Sakura, dejándose abrazar – Es sólo que... a veces creo que estoy condenado a llegar tarde cuando él más me necesita -.

-No es cierto, le has salvado, pusiste en marcha la redada policial que consiguió rescatarle -.

-¿Dónde están los demás? – preguntó Shikamaru.

-Les he mandado a casa, como Sasuke-kun ha de pasar unos días en la UCI sólo puede acompañarle una persona, pensé que lo ideal es que se quedase Naruto – explicó la chica – Os avisaremos cuando Sasuke-kun recupere la conciencia y le pasen a planta, entonces organizaremos turnos de visita de dos o tres personas para no armar excesivo alboroto ni molestarle -.

-No, yo también me marcho – replicó Naruto.

-Pero… -.

-Nada, he llamado a su padre cuando veníamos hacia aquí, no tardará mucho en llegar – sonrió sin alegría – Aunque me gustaría ver a Sasuke antes de irme -.

-Te espero en el coche para acercarte a casa, tómate tu tiempo, no hay prisa – dijo Shikamaru.

Sakura guió a Naruto por los pasillos a la zona de UCI. Un amplio cristal dejaba ver del otro lado a Tsunade conversando con dos médicos más, mientras cuatro enfermeras terminaban de acomodar al paciente en la cama y le conectaban las máquinas que controlarían su estado. La rabia volvió a reverberar en su interior casi hasta el punto de resultar doloroso el reprimirla, la parte de sí mismo regida por Kyuubi exigía sangre a cambio del daño sufrido por su compañero.

-Como ves, respira por sí mismo y no ha sufrido ninguna crisis, tardará en recuperarse pero seguramente lo hará sin secuelas, es muy fuerte -.

-¿Puedo entrar? -. Naruto apoyó una mano en el cristal.

-Esperemos a que salga mi madre y le preguntamos -.

Unos minutos después los sanitarios abandonaban la habitación. Tsunade reparó en la pareja de jóvenes y sonrió afable.

-Se encuentra estable. La operación se realizó rápida y sin contratiempos, así que, si no surgen complicaciones, podremos mandarle a planta en unos días. Necesitará descanso en grandes cantidades y mucho trabajo de rehabilitación, pero creo que podré devolvértelo como nuevo -.

-Arigato, Tsunade-baachan -. Naruto inclinó la cabeza - ¿Puedo entrar? -.

-Que Sakura te proporcione ropa, mascarilla y guantes, ahora mismo Sasuke está muy débil y una infección, por pequeña que fuese, resultaría muy dañina -. Tsunade le revolvió el cabello en un gesto cariñoso y de ánimo – Ahora debo ocuparme de los otros heridos -.

Sakura condujo a Naruto a una especie de vestidor y le facilitó las prendas adecuadas. Envuelto en varias capas de plástico aséptico, por fin Naruto entró en la habitación y se acercó a la cama. El herido descansaba placidamente gracias a la cantidad de sedantes en vena que le habían puesto; su pálida cara se había convertido en un mapa de moratones, sobre la sábana descansaba el brazo derecho envuelto en una ostentosa escayola, idéntica a la que lucía la pierna del mismo lado. Dubitativo, rozó el cabello negro, siguiendo por la frente y la mejilla.

-Orochimaru ha sido detenido y tu padre viene hacia aquí para ocuparse de ti, seguramente hagáis las paces y todo en tu vida empiece a funcionar como debió ser desde un principio. He cumplido mi misión, te he salvado, así que procuraré mantenerme lejos y dejar de ser un inconveniente. Sólo quería despedirme, aunque no estés despierto. Sayonara, Sasuke -.

_-NO SEAS ESTÚPIDO, MOCOSO, ESTO NO HA TERMINADO -._

_-No pienso permanecer más tiempo cerca de él, sólo he conseguido que casi lo maten -._

_-ESTO HUBIERA OCURRIDO AUNQUE TÚ NO HUBIESES INTERVENIDO, HASTA ES PROBABLE QUE EL UCHIHA ESTUVIESE MUERTO DE NO SER POR TI -._

_-Me da igual… aunque tengas razón, necesito alejarme de él un tiempo y a él seguro le sucederá algo parecido -._

_-COMO QUIERAS, TÚ ERES EL QUE DOMINA EL CUERPO, POR DESGRACIA, YO SÓLO PUEDO OPINAR -._

Naruto permaneció unos minutos más allí de pie, estático, contemplando al chico del que se había enamorado sin remedio, ya fuera por obra del destino o por accidente, y entonces dio media vuelta sin mirar atrás. No vio a Sakura, quizás Itachi había llegado y le estaba enseñando donde prepararse antes de entrar a ver a su hijo, mejor así, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

Como prometiera, Shikamaru le esperaba en el aparcamiento dormitando dentro del todoterreno. Naruto abrió la puerta del copiloto y se sentó sin decir una palabra. Su amigo, inteligente y discreto, se limitó a arrancar y llevarle hasta las afueras de la ciudad donde estaba su casa con una madre preocupada y un hermano histérico.

-Arigato, Shikamaru, en serio, has hecho mucho más de lo que parece – esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de gratitud al bajar del vehículo.

-Para eso están los amigos, llama si necesitas cualquier cosa -.

-Lo haré, que descanses -.

-Ja na! -.

El todoterreno regresó a la carretera. Naruto se echó la mochila al hombro y cruzó las puertas de la urbanización después de saludar al guardia de seguridad. Caminó muy despacio, notando como la angustia de las últimas horas se sumaba a la acumulada antes de escapar a Mitaka, se ahogaba, no podía respirar. Llegó al portal del edificio Konoha y pulsó el telefonillo.

-¿Quién es? – preguntó una voz soñolienta.

-John, soy yo -.

-¿Naruto? ¡Maldito idiota! ¿¡dónde cojones te habías metido!? Mamá estaba muy preocupada. Sube que te voy a dar collejas hasta en el carnet de identidad -.

-¿Te importa… bajar a buscarme? -.

El telefonillo hizo un ruido raro y dos minutos después John aparecía en el portal con un plumas rojo apenas tapando el pijama, su expresión de mosqueo sustituida por otra de absoluto desasosiego, al encontrar a su hermano pequeño sentado al borde de los maceteros con la mirada perdida.

-¿Naruto? ¿qué ha pasado? -. Se acuclilló ante él y le apartó los mechones rubios de la cara – Naruto -.

No hubo respuesta, simplemente se abrazó a él y rompió a llorar. Jonh devolvió el abrazo, transmitiendo seguridad y cariño, intentando recordar la última vez que había visto derrumbarse a Naruto de semejante manera y no encontrando ninguna. Aquel llanto era diferente, transmitía tanto dolor y angustia que John notó como él mismo empezaba a llorar sin poder evitarlo.

Los dos estuvieron así un buen rato, hasta que a Jonh empezaron a dormírsele las piernas y los brazos de aguantar el peso de su no tan pequeño hermano. Apartó un poco a Naruto y le palmeó la cabeza.

-¿Mejor? -.

-Perdona… -.

-Mañana hablaremos, ahora vamos a casa antes que agarremos un trancazo de los gordos -. Recogió la mochila del suelo y tiró de Naruto – Venga -.

Montaron en el ascensor, fue cuando el más joven reparó en los restos de lágrimas en la cara de su hermano.

-¿Tú…? -.

-¿Eh? -. Jonh le miró.

-También has llorado – señaló Naruto.

Él sonrió y la luz artificial jugó con sus rasgos tornándolos más adultos.

-Porque tú no podías llorar por todo -. Le rodeó los hombros con un brazo – Siempre te guardas los problemas, escondiéndolos detrás de esa deslumbrante sonrisa que consigue engañar a todos, incluso a mí. Deberías abandonar esa mala costumbre y confiar en tu familia o tus amigos, aunque te resulte difícil o vergonzoso, no soportaría ver como te hundes igual que hace unos años -.

-No se trata de la misma situación -.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y ambos echaron a andar hacia la puerta de su casa. John exigió silencio nada más entrar llevándose un dedo a los labios y le señaló la cocina. Naruto consintió en continuar la conversación en compañía de una bebida caliente.

-Naruto, ¿qué ha sucedido? – preguntó John, dejando una taza de cacao ante su hermano.

-He estado intentando ayudar a un amigo, para que dejase un estilo de vida muy parecido al que yo llevaba cuando estábamos en Nueva York -. Dio un trago – No sólo fallé, sino que conseguí que me odiara y me hiciera daño… deja de poner esa cara de homicida porque no fue daño físico, ya soy mayorcito para patear cabezas por mí mismo -.

-Así que te deprimiste y por eso has sido como un alma en pena el último mes -.

-Supongo… -.

-Y por eso te fugaste hace tres días -.

-Exagerado, sólo fui con Shikamaru al campus universitario de Mitaka, pensó que me vendría bien un cambio de aires para aclarar las ideas -.

-No parece haber funcionado -.

-Funcionó, pero esta noche llamó Neji para decirme que casi matan de una paliza a mi amigo -. Naruto apoyó las manos en la mesa y la cabeza sobre ellas – Salvó a una chica de ser violada y la tomaron con él, ahora está hospitalizado -.

-¿Es grave? -.

-Bastante, pero su vida no corre peligro, sólo tendrá que pasar una larga temporada en el hospital y quedará como nuevo, al menos eso me han prometido -.

-Tiene que ver con la redada en el sitio ese de Roppongi, el Hidden Village – afirmó más que preguntó John – Mamá se ha tragado todos los programas y telediarios especiales sobre ello -.

-Sí, tiene que ver con ese lugar – reconoció Naruto.

-Demasiadas emociones, enano -. John sonrió y revolvió el rebelde pelo de su hermano, tranquilo en apariencia, pero mentalmente intrigado por quién sería el misterioso amigo que no aparecía en la agenda que su hermano guardaba por si el móvil se le estropeaba o perdía – Date una ducha rápida y a dormir, que tu neurona debe andar exhausta -.

-Por una vez, estoy de acuerdo contigo -. Se estiró hasta crujir la espalda – Mañana no me hagáis madrugar mucho -.

Salieron al pasillo, fue cuando escucharon las apresuradas pisadas de alguien descalzo y, de repente, Naruto se vio firmemente rodeado por los brazos de su madre.

-¿Mamá? -.

-¿Por qué no puedes ser un niño normal? Me vas a matar a sustos -.

-Eso ya se lo he dicho yo – acotó John.

-¿Te importa si me echas la bronca mañana? Creo que me voy a quedar inconsciente de un momento a otro – propuso Naruto.

-De acuerdo -. Akari le dio un beso y permitió que se fuera a su habitación tras achucharle un poco más.

-Mamá, ¿qué pasa? Normalmente el histérico con Naruto soy yo -.

-Ha llamado el abuelo, ya sabes que conserva unos cuantos "amigos" al otro lado del charco… tu padre nos ha localizado -.

-Naruto y yo ya no somos niños, podemos defendernos solos – saltó John, vehemente – Además, aunque nos haya encontrado, no puede hacer nada porque estamos en otro país, sus garras no pueden ser tan largas -.

-Lo son y nada le detendrá hasta tener a Naruto -. Akari respiró hondo – No le digas nada a tu hermano de momento, bastantes quebraderos de cabeza tiene por ahora, barajaremos nuestras opciones y ya veremos qué hacemos -.

-Como quieras -.

John la vio desaparecer dentro de su habitación, frustrado por no poder proteger a su familia.

**OooO**

La oscuridad le rodeaba. Se incorporó para contemplar un campo infinito bajo un cielo negro.

La soledad se respiraba. El viento agitó sus ropas blancas, sin frío, sin calor.

Alguien le llamaba. Avanzó en la dirección que una voz silenciosa dictaba.

Una herida se abrió en el árido suelo, un ancho río que sólo reflejaba tinieblas. Paró justo al borde y contempló su imagen flotando en la negrura. Era él, pero no era él. De repente, las sombras cobraron sustancia, rodeándole, asfixiándole, hiriéndole. Perdió pie y cayó al agua, devorado por las tinieblas. No había miedo porque era lo que debía suceder, cerraría los ojos y todo desaparecería, pero sus ojos localizaron a un chico rubio en la orilla contraria, gritaba y extendía una mano hacia él… y surgió el angustioso deseo de alcanzar aquella mano…

_-¡Sasuke!_ -.

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado. Esta vez identificó una habitación blanca con una de las paredes de cristal. Desorientado, intentó recordar qué hacía allí, entonces le asaltaron los recuerdos de la brutal paliza, la explosión. Intentó incorporarse en vano, era demasiado doloroso. Una mano se posó en su hombro.

-Tranquilo, estás a salvo -.

-¿Kakashi? – inquirió con voz rota. Su mirada fue del preocupado rostro de su hermano a la escayola que adornaba su brazo y los cables que le conectaban a los monitores junto a la cama.

-No intentes hablar mucho, ni moverte tampoco, llevas tres días inconsciente después de lo ocurrido en el Hi-Vi, cuando te trajeron no sabían si sobrevivirías -. El peligris le acarició el pelo después de pulsar el botón que avisaba a las enfermeras – Papá y yo debimos sacarte de ese lugar hace mucho tiempo, aunque hubiera sido a rastras -.

-¿Qué pasó? -.

-Tu adorable y cándido rubito desencadenó una de las mayores operaciones policiales a nivel nacional desde la Segunda Guerra Mundial – sonrió Kakashi – Creo que, si la poli no le hubiera hecho caso, él habría ido en persona a devastar ese antro con tal de salvarte. Han detenido a Orochimaru y desmantelado toda su organización, aunque algunos de sus secuaces andan sueltos por ahí; el juicio tendrá lugar en cuanto tú seas capaz de ponerte en pie y hablar como una persona normal -.

-¿Hinata? -.

-A salvo, la sacaste a tiempo, ototo -. El joven editor le palmeó la cabeza – Buen trabajo -.

-Deja de tocarme las narices, algún día me levantaré de esta cama y te patearé los huevos –. Sasuke contrajo el rostro en una mueca de dolor por moverse más de la cuenta.

-Tan simpático como siempre, parece que eso no te lo quitan ni a golpes -. Kakashi tomó una silla y se sentó junto a la cama – Mamá llega esta tarde desde Fukui, me turnaré con ella para cuidarte mientras estés ingresado. Papá se quedó pegado a ti los dos primeros días, hasta asegurarse que te sacarían de la UCI, ahora ha ido a preparar el juicio de Orochimaru con sus colegas de Akatsuki, no quiere que se le escape. Le diré a tus amigos que ya estás despierto, todos andaban deseosos de visitarte, sobre todo los Hyuuga -.

-No quiero ver a nadie -.

-Deberías abandonar esa pose de dios caído en desgracia y empezar a comportarte como el humano que eras, hace unos años la gente te apreciaba ototo-baka… ¿sabes? estuviste oficialmente muerto casi un minuto y, sólo kamisama sabe por qué, se te dio otra oportunidad -.

Sasuke giró la cabeza hacia la ventana e ignoró a su hermano mayor. Kakashi resopló, pensando que colgarle por la dichosa ventana a lo mejor le hacía reaccionar, o quizás no, le habían tirado de un helicóptero y el muy cenutrio seguía igual de cabezón.

Una pareja de enfermeras entró al cuarto y empezó a revisar al convaleciente, friéndole a preguntas para asegurarse que su cerebro funcionaba adecuadamente.

-Salgo un momento, voy a por algo de beber -.

El peligris abandonó la habitación, saludó a los dos policías que custodiaban la puerta y caminó con aire abatido por el pasillo.

-¿Kakashi-kun? -.

-Io, Sakura – sonrió a la joven – Hacía tiempo que no te veía, cada día estás más guapa -.

-Arigato – rió ella - ¿Has venido a ver a Sasuke-kun? -.

-Soy su niñera hasta que llegue mi madre -.

-Se recupera rápido -.

-Lo sé, ya anda gruñendo y con el nubarrón encima de esa cabezota tan dura que tiene, ni las experiencias traumáticas pueden con él -.

-Avisaré a mi madre para que venga a hacerle un reconocimiento completo. Es muy buena señal que haya despertado tan pronto, temíamos que recayera en el coma; ahora podremos pasarle a planta -.

-Le debemos la vida de ese idiota a tu madre, tuvo la suerte que le enviaran aquí – sonrió Kakashi.

-No, eso fue cosa de Naruto, dio aviso para que fuera este hospital el que enviara ambulancias a la redada, en las otras habitaciones de esta planta hay policías heridos y algunos trabajadores y clientes del Hi-Vi – explicó Sakura.

-Ese chico es sorprendente -.

-Es único, lástima que Sasuke-kun no sepa apreciarle en su justa medida -.

-No como tú, ¿ne? -.

La pelirrosa se sonrojó brevemente. Desde que alcanzaba a recordar, Kakashi siempre había poseído una innata habilidad para saber lo que pensaba y ponerla en ridículo.

-Perdona, sólo bromeaba -. Se estiró haciendo crujir los huesos – Ando más preocupado de lo habitual y necesito despejarme -.

-¿Quieres ir a tomar un té? -.

-¿No quieres ver a Sasuke primero? -.

-Le conozco, ahora necesita estar solo y pensar, han pasado demasiadas cosas que debe asimilar -. Sakura echó a andar por el pasillo - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te tiene tan preocupado, señor editor? -.

-Nada del trabajo, esa es, últimamente, la parte más tranquila de mi existencia – suspiró el peligris - ¿Sasuke te habló alguna vez de nuestra familia? – añadió de repente.

-No entiendo -.

-Mi padre tiene un hermano, vive en Nueva York, su mujer se llama Hannah, posee una gran compañía y no se lleva bien con él, eso es todo lo que sabemos Sasuke y yo. Sería un caso más de típicos problemas familiares, sino fuera porque cada vez que tía Hannah contacta con mi padre pasa algo malo -.

-¿Algo malo? -.

-El divorcio de mis padres o el que Sasuke se metiera en el Hidden Village, por ejemplo – explicó Kakashi.

-Eso es absurdo desde cualquier punto de vista racional -.

-Amenazaron a mi madre, Sakura -.

-¿¡Qué!? -.

Entraron en la cafetería y ocuparon una de las mesas. Nadie parecía demasiado interesado en una joven doctora conversando con un hombre de aire distraído. Kakashi se hizo con un par de tazas de té antes de retomar la historia.

-Quiero que entiendas por qué te cuento esto; eres la mejor amiga de Sasuke, necesito que alguien le vigile y Naruto no es una opción ahora mismo -. Esperó a ver un asentimiento por parte de Sakura – Durante los últimos tres años me he dedicado a investigar cuanto he podido sobre nuestra familia y hay demasiados puntos oscuros. Tía Hannah volvió a contactar con mi padre hace poco, justo antes que se desencadenara todo este caos en torno al Hidden Village, le envió varios mails que él desechó sin abrir, supongo que porque imaginaba lo que decían -. Kakashi sacó un papel plegado del bolsillo – Lee -.

Ella desdobló la hoja a medio camino de la curiosidad y una extraña inquietud.

_Itachi, hace días que intento hablar contigo de manera urgente. Tu hermano está seriamente molesto con tu incapacidad para respetar las directrices que te dieron en su momento, insiste que Tokyo no es tu parque de juegos particular. Enviaremos a Zetsu para zanjar lo de Orochimaru, no podemos arriesgarnos, ni aún encerrada una serpiente deja de ser peligrosa. Una vez esté solucionado ese inconveniente, queremos que dejes de jugar al fiscal honrado y te persones en Nueva York, sino obedeces las consecuencias pueden ser bastante perjudiciales. _

-Da que pensar – opinó Sakura, tras releerlo un par de veces.

-Ya ni siquiera sé si confiar en mi padre -.

-Itachi-san no es mala persona -.

-Eso quisiera creer, pero nunca ha dejado de manipular las cosas a su antojo y beneficio, incluso a su familia, somos su tapadera -.

-¿Por qué me lo cuentas? -.

-Ya te lo he dicho, eres la mejor amiga de Sasuke – sonrió Kakashi – He encontrado alguien que puede ayudarme a meter la cabeza más profundamente en el asunto, pero necesito saber que mi hermano va a quedar en buenas manos -.

-Dijiste que tu madre venía a cuidar de él -.

-No es lo mismo, necesita a sus amigos, reconstruir aquello que tenía a los quince años antes de empezar a degenerar y convertirse en lo que es ahora. No es sólo vigilarle, quiero que le ayudes a salir a flote -.

-Yo sola no puedo hacer eso – protestó Sakura.

-No estás sola, tus amigos siguen ahí y Naruto también, si alguien puede convencerle de que perdone al cazurro de mi hermano, ésa eres tú -.

La joven agrió el gesto, para después suspirar resignada.

-Haré lo que pueda, pero deja de poner esa cara de perro desvalido -.

-¡Arigato! -.

-Eres tan manipulador como tu padre -.

-No hace falta insultar, Sakura -.

**OooO**

Los días siguientes se sucedieron casi con monotonía. Naruto acudía a clase y al entrenamiento y luego regresaba a casa directamente, vigilado en todo momento por una escolta policial de incógnito. Aún no habían encontrado a Kimimaro y otros peligrosos colaboradores de Orochimaru, así que debían protegerle por lo que pudieran tramar. Akari se hizo cargo de todo el papeleo y tramitaciones de cara al juicio al que su hijo pequeño habría de asistir, pospuesto hasta que el principal testigo pudiera levantarse de la cama de hospital y narrar detalladamente todo cuanto sucedía tras las paredes del Hidden Village.

John se marchó del país unos días más tarde, al Master intensivo en Relaciones Internacionales en Washington, aunque lo hizo a regañadientes ante la expectativa de dejar solo a su adorado hermanito en las circunstancias tan desagradables que atravesaba. Naruto juró llamarle todos los días para que no se preocupara, mientras la madre de ambos obligó a Naruto a desdecirse y que las conversaciones fueran por Internet, que luego llegaba la factura de teléfono y se dejaba la mitad del sueldo por las paranoias de su hijo mayor.

-Naruto -.

El chico dejó de pasar a ordenador unos apuntes para mirar a su madre, asomada a la puerta de su habitación.

-Ya sé que tengo que colocar mi cuarto, pero ahora estoy… -.

-No es eso, sólo quería saber cómo estaba Sasuke -.

-Ah, Sakura-chan dice que cada vez pasa más tiempo despierto, le han retirado la mayoría de los sedantes y ha empezado a tomar líquidos, sopas y esas cosas -.

-¿No has ido a visitarle? -.

Naruto devolvió la mirada a la pantalla, dando la espalda a su madre.

-¿Puedes explicarme el motivo de no ir a verle? – preguntó Akari.

-Tengo mis motivos, con eso debería bastarte -.

-No, porque a veces te obcecas en algo y cierras los ojos a cualquier otra opción -.

-Esta vez no es una discusión tonta, me humilló de una manera horrible hasta hacerme sentir… - intentó encontrar una palabra que definiera el choque de emociones que significaba pensar en Sasuke y desistió. – Sasuke es como una droga, adictivo y te hace sentir bien, hasta que se te pasan los efectos y llega la resaca… o hasta que te mata -.

-Es una forma un tanto cruda de describirle -.

-Sakura-chan opina que es como un agujero negro, elige la que más te guste -.

-Naruto, mírame – dijo Akari, al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama.

-¿Y ahora qué? – gruñó él, obedeciendo.

-Durante el tiempo que habéis estado saliendo, Sasuke no te hizo daño ni una sola vez ¿cierto? -.

-Bueno… no, pero… -.

-Sin embargo, de la noche a la mañana se convierte en un demonio, ¿se te ha ocurrido pararte a pensar qué pudo suceder para que Sasuke se comportara así? -.

El joven rubio la miró con expresión confusa.

-Tú mismo dijiste una vez que Sasuke es muy retorcido, que no reacciona como una persona normal, sino que ante las amenazas… -.

-Hace daño a los demás para protegerse -.

La mente de Naruto trabajaba a toda velocidad uniendo cabos. El Uchida ya había usado esa técnica anteriormente, apartó a Sakura acostándose con Gaara y al propio Gaara haciendo daño a Lee, perdidos sus principales puntos de apoyo fue fácil aislarse de los demás._Algo se está cociendo en el Hi-Vi, algo importante, y creo que Sasuke-kun está metido en ello, me preocupa que se le escape de las manos._De repente, las palabras de Hinata cobraron sentido. Anko le dijo que gracias a él habían atrapado a Orochimaru e impedido una operación de contrabando a gran escala entre EEUU y Japón, si Sasuke se vio involucrado de alguna forma era más que probable que pensara que ponía en peligro a las personas que le rodeaban, empezando por su pareja.

-¡Será capullo! – exclamó Naruto, dándose una palmada en la frente - ¿Cómo no lo vi? -.

-Creo que porque eres incapaz de ser objetivo cuando se trata de Sasuke, pierdes perspectiva, mister psicólogo – sonrió su madre.

-De todas formas, no pienso ir a verle – musitó el rubio, mirando a su izquierda con aire enojado.

-Ahora estás siendo infantil -.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que hizo, aunque fuera para protegerme, fue de una manera tan retorcida que a ningún tío normal se le pasaría por la cabeza y que posiblemente me ha creado traumas para lo que me resta de vida -.

-Hijo, qué exagerado eres, ni que hubiera intentado violarte -.

Naruto notó como un rojo encendido se apoderaba de su cara, al tiempo que la rabia y vergüenza desencadenaban un ligero temblor por todo su cuerpo. Ante la muda afirmación de su hijo, Akari abrió mucho los ojos por el estupor para luego entrecerrarlos de una manera peligrosa.

-¿En qué habitación dices que estaba ese bastardo? -.

-Mamá, olvídalo, bastante tenemos con el juicio del Hidden Village para que te detengan a ti por homicidio -.

-Puedo alegar enajenación mental transitoria, cualquier jurado lo entendería -.

-Y yo creo que por fin he descubierto de dónde ha sacado John ciertas tendencias -. Naruto suspiró y retomó su trabajo en el ordenador – En serio, no pasó nada, sólo quería que le odiara y lo ha conseguido, punto final -.

-Mi niño -.

-¡Mamá, agh, suelta! -.

Akari estrujó a Naruto en un fuerte abrazo maternal, que le dejó completamente despeinado y más abochornado aún.

-De momento no diremos a John ni una palabra de todo esto -.

-No pensaba hacerlo, si tú das miedo no quiero pensar qué podría hacer mi hermano si se enterase -.

-Te queremos mucho, por eso reaccionamos así -. Ella sonrió – Termina tus deberes, yo mientras prepararé la cena -.

-Vale… ah, mamá -.

-¿Sí, cariño? -.

-Yo también te quiero -.

Akari amplió su sonrisa, feliz y orgullosa de ser la madre de semejante muchacho.

El sonido del timbre del telefonillo interrumpió tan entrañable momento. Naruto retomó su tarea, pensando si lo de ir a visitar a Sasuke sería una buena idea, mientras su madre iba a atender al visitante.

-¡Naruto, ven! -.

El rubio salió intrigado al pasillo. No había quedado con ninguno de sus amigos ese día, todos andaban muy ocupados con sus trabajos o preparando los exámenes finales. Akari sonreía con cierto deje de perversa satisfacción.

-¿Quién era? -.

-Uno de tus amigos -.

-Pero si yo no esperaba a nadie, ¿ha pasado algo? -.

-Creo que no, sólo quería verte -.

Llamaron entonces a la puerta. Naruto abrió, ligeramente escamado por la actitud tan rara de su madre, y lo primero que recibió fue un abrazo tan fuerte que casi se cae al suelo. A costa de un gran esfuerzo, consiguió despegar un poco a la persona lapa para identificarle.

-¿¡Sai!? – exclamó sobresaltado.

-Hello Naruto -.

-Sai, suéltale, no va a salir corriendo a ningún lado – le reprendió una voz masculina.

-¿Yamato? ¿Pero qué hacéis aquí vosotros dos? – interrogó el rubio, consiguiendo hacer un espacio entre su cuerpo y el de Sai. El conocido flash de memoria consiguió atontarle un poco, hacía tiempo que no sufría ninguno y encontrar de sopetón a los dos antiguos anbus no andaba en sus previsiones para ese día.

-Tu hermano dijo que andabas muy depre, le sugerí a Sai que te llamase, pero ya sabes que es un poco radical con sus decisiones y prefirió hacer un viaje para animarte en persona -.

-Exacto, se debe apoyar a los amigos y el contacto físico es necesario a tal fin – remarcó el joven moreno, que hace un instante ostentaba el complejo de lapa.

-Mamá, ¿tú sabías algo? -.

-Nada, ya sabes que tu hermano va por libre – sonrió Akari – Pasad al salón, prepararé té y un aperitivo -.

-No debería molestarse, señora Kishimoto, hemos aparecido sin avisar y… – dijo Yamato.

-Sai es el mejor amigo de mi hijo en L.A., es lo menos que puedo hacer después que se tomara tantas molestias en venir a Tokyo -.

Sai agarró de la mano al rubio sin perder la sonrisa en ningún momento.

-Nosotros vamos a la habitación de Naruto, se necesita privacidad para que un amigo le cuente cosas al otro -.

-Muy bien, os llevaré la merienda al cuarto -.

-Thanks miss Kishimoto -.

Los dos chicos se refugiaron en los dominios de Naruto.

-Esto está igual, tienes incluso los mismos posters – comentó Sai, nada más entrar, curioseando por las estanterías.

Naruto sonrió divertido. Lo cierto es que Sai tampoco había cambiado en el medio año que llevaban separados, conservaba esa forma de ser tan extraña producto de sus pequeños problemas mentales; no llegaba a la categoría de autista, pero le resultaba difícil entender las emociones humanas o sentir empatía por quienes le rodeaban, por eso siempre se había comunicado a través de sus pinturas, hasta llegar a ser el precoz artista que se rifaban las principales salas de exposiciones de EEUU. Sus excentricidades llegaban incluso a la ropa, sólo usaba el blanco, el negro y la amplia escala de grises intermedia; ese día vestía una chaqueta negra de cuello tipo mao con bordados, blancos igual que los pantalones.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó de repente, abandonando su pose despistada.

-Siéntate –. Naruto le señaló la cama – La historia es muy larga -.

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, me he largado sin comunicárselo a nadie, así que las revistas se volverán un poco locas buscando al nuevo genio de la pintura contemporánea – sonrió como siempre.

Sin saber ya cuántas veces habría contado la misma historia, Naruto relató sus peripecias del último medio año con sólo una diferencia, no omitió ni un detalle, incluso le mencionó lo de Kyuubi.

-¿Eso es todo? -.

-Sí -. Naruto arqueó una ceja, ¿era él o Sai parecía enfadado? Sería toda una novedad con los problemas que padecía para expresar sus emociones - ¿Ocurre algo? -.

-Claro que ocurre, jurabas y perjurabas que jamás te enrollarías con un tío, y ahora te encuentro asegurando que ese Uchida es tu alma gemela; se suponía que cuando descubrieras tu lado gay sería conmigo, no con el primero que se te cruzara por delante -.

El rubio abrió mucho los ojos y empezó a partirse de risa.

-¿Lo que he dicho es gracioso? No pretendía serlo – dijo Sai, extrañado.

-Lo sé, pero para mí es algo tronchante, pensaba que me dirías cualquier cosa menos ésa – rió Naruto – No imaginaba que creerías todo lo que me ha pasado -.

-Tú no tienes motivos para mentirme y yo no tengo motivos para desconfiar de ti, es así de simple -.

-Hum, supongo que es cierto, nadie se inventaría la historia de un zorro demoníaco -.

-Sai tomó una de las galletas de la bandeja que les dejase Akari en algún momento de la conversación. La mordisqueo con desgana, casi con aire pensativo.

-¿Perdonarás a Uchida? -.

-No es tan fácil, no se trata de perdonarle o no, sé, que aunque siguiera cabreado con él, no podría evitar… bueno… quererle -.

-Dicen que lo mejor para olvidar un amor es tener otro nuevo, quizás deberías intentar salir conmigo, eso te daría perspectiva -.

-En realidad, te la daría a ti – gruñó Naruto, mirándole de refilón – A veces me pregunto qué tipo de libros lees para sacar información sobre emociones y sentimientos -.

-Siempre me has gustado – reconoció sin tapujos su amigo -, desde que llegaste a L.A. con esa pinta de cachorrillo apaleado, incapaz de confiar en nadie -.

-Todos alucinaron bastante cuando te acercaste a hablar conmigo en las canchas, nunca habías querido sociabilizar por iniciativa propia, siempre me pregunté qué pasó por tu cabeza en ese momento -.

-No necesitaba tratar con nadie hasta que tú apareciste, yo sabía que, de alguna forma, también eras distinto -. Sai alcanzó su taza de té y la apuró con tranquilidad.

-Dos bichos raros que simpatizaron – sonrió Naruto, divertido.

El moreno se encogió de hombros.

-Eres la única persona que ha despertado algún tipo de sentimiento en mí -.

-Eso es muy bonito – se burló el rubio.

-Mis libros dicen que no debes reírte de una expresión sincera de afecto, es de mala educación -.

-Y hay otros que dicen que un tío no debería decirle a otro que le despierta sentimientos -.

-Tú estás enamorado de un hombre y yo soy gay, ¿no es absurdo andarse con remilgos en semejantes circunstancias? -.

-Argh, me sacas de mis casillas – protestó Naruto, saltando de la cama y dando un par de vueltas por la habitación antes de volver a sentarse.

-No era mi intención, no hay nada que me mueva a… ¿cómo se dice?... picarte, eso -.

-Lo sé, y eso hace que me frustre doblemente -.

Sai le rodeó en un cariñoso abrazo que Naruto se vio incapaz de romper, llevaban sin verse más de seis meses ¿qué más daba si se dejaba achuchar un poco?

-Has cambiado, ya no te pone nervioso el contacto físico conmigo – observó Sai, como quién habla de la reproducción de las medusas.

-Sasuke es un fan declarado del "contacto físico", he acabado por acostumbrarme a que otro tío invada mi espacio personal -. Se rascó la cara con aire pensativo – Creo que, quizás, yo te gusto porque de forma inconsciente recuerdas tu vida pasada como ninja… bueno, te presentaré a los otros para asegurarnos. ¿Qué te parece la id…? -.

Naruto vio interrumpida su pregunta por la repentina aparición de la boca de Sai sobre la suya; al principio le dejó hacer demasiado sorprendido para reaccionar, pero apenas unos segundos después le mandaba al suelo de un empellón.

-¡¡Sai!! – gritó rojo como un tomate con insolación.

Y Sai, simplemente, se echó a reír.

**OooO**


	12. Todos guardamos secretos

**N. de A:** Bueno, lo primero, _GRACIAS _por seguir esperando mis actualizaciones, dejando reviews, leyéndome, etc. Una escritora no es nada sin lectores, así que os agradezco de corazón que estéis ahí. Nuestro "querido" ffnet ha vuelto a trastear con lo de responder los reviews, creo que de nuevo lo han quitado, así que he decidido usar el sistema de foros y he creado uno llamado Karma para que podáis contactar conmigo. Esto es un asco.

Segundo, estrenamos **nueva temporada** en el fic, sí, a partir de ahora esto es **Karma N.Y**., es decir, Karma Nueva York, ya sé que es adelantar acontecimientos pero sin duda notaréis el cambio de registro en el fic, la historia se volverá más y más oscura dejando de lado un poco (que no del todo) las bromas. Así que, para celebrarlo, ¡**tenemos nuevo opening**! Sólo tenéis que ir a mi profile y encontraréis el enlace directo a youtube.

Tercero, he oído de tres lectoras albaceteñas que conocen a cierto Dunadan, él no me ha querido decir nada más y me ha dejado con la intriga. XD

Como siempre, los enlaces a las canciones que he distribuido por el fic también los encontraréis en mi profile.

Espero que nos veamos pronto en la siguiente actualización.

¡Dewa!

**OooO**

Todos guardamos secretos 

El sol se ponía sobre Tokyo. La gente abandonaba sus extenuantes trabajos para dirigirse a casa con la familia o a un izakaya a emborracharse por placer u obligado por alguna invitación de sus superiores. En uno de estos locales, perdido en algún punto indeterminado de la amplia urbe, un hombre, más anciano que joven, esperaba en un rincón la llegada de cierta persona tomando sake y devorando los extraños aperitivos que ofrecía la cocina. La puerta del establecimiento se abría cada cierto tiempo, dejando entrar desde solitarios hombres trajeados hasta grupos más que animados.

-No deberías beber sake -.

-El hombre casi dio un bote en su asiento y no pudo disimular su cara de sobresalto.

-¿Y tú de dónde sales? No te he visto entrar – protestó él, mientras observaba a la joven mujer quitarse la chaqueta.

-Pues he usado la puerta como todo el mundo, quizás no me has visto porque he entrado justo detrás de esa tropa de escandalosos, o simplemente estás perdiendo facultades – sonrió ella, aunque el gesto languideció rápidamente – Tu llamada fue muy repentina… dime que no es por lo que me temo -.

-Han dado con Naruto, Akari -.

La mujer se cubrió el rostro con las manos, farfullando maldiciones para sí misma.

-Te lo advertí, no debías aceptar un puesto de tanta responsabilidad y tan llamativo como el de embajadora, seguir al servicio del gobernador de California era más que suficiente -.

-¡No lo era, Jiraiya! – le espetó ella – Necesitaba abandonar EEUU o, de lo contrario, me habría vuelto loca, no confiaba en nadie, ni siquiera en mi vecina o el nuevo repartidor del periódico, porque todos podían ser esbirros a su servicio y llevarse a Naruto sin que yo pudiese hacer nada ¡No tienes derecho a reprocharme nada, porque no tienes ni la más jodida idea de lo que me ha pasado en estos últimos catorce años! -.

-Perdona, pero haz el favor de calmarte y llamarme papá -.

Akari le miró con rabia mal contenida y pidió una botella de umeshu al primer camarero que localizó entre el gentío.

-No eres mi padre, sino el del bastardo con el que tuve la desgracia de casarme. ¿Cómo sabes que nos han localizado? – inquirió ella, después de un trago del dulce licor de cerezas.

-Aún conservo mis contactos, creo que incluso dejaré mi nueva profesión de escritor respetable y volveré a las andadas – sonrió Jiraiya.

-Conseguirás que te maten -.

-No estoy solo y tendré cuidado, necesitamos saber hasta dónde llegan las garras de tu ex marido y sus amigos, lo último que quiero es perder a mi nieto ahora que empiezo a conocerlo y, debo decir, que es clavado a ti en carácter, igual de escandaloso y temperamental -.

-Retiro lo de antes, al final conseguirás que "yo" te mate -.

El hombre amplió su sonrisa.

-Tengo a un par de colegas vigilando a Naruto, si ocurre algo fuera de lo normal me avisarán, aunque no creo que se halle en peligro inminente, lo del Hidden Village ha removido demasiado las aguas y no querrán llamar la atención intentando secuestrar a uno de los principales testigos del caso -.

-¿Y John? No vuelve hasta dentro de dos meses -.

-Washington es bastante seguro y tu hijo ya se ha enfrentado antes a esta situación, adviértele sólo si es imprescindible, no quiero que haga la maleta para regresar a proteger a su adorado hermanito y dejarles ver a nuestros adversarios que sabemos lo que traman -.

-Me parece razonable -.

-No te angusties -. Jiraiya apretó las manos de Akari entre las suyas – Te juro que protegeré a ese muchacho -.

-No hagas juramentos que no sabes si podrás mantener, yo juré dar mi vida para protegerle y no pude hacer nada… ese día… - se mordió el labio –, ¡sólo tenía seis años, Jiraiya, seis años! -.

-Akari, no puedes protegerle de lo que él es, sólo vigilarle e intentar que no vuelva a repetirse -.

La embajadora clavó unos radiantes ojos verdes, habitualmente ocultos por lentillas oscuras, en el hombre al que había llegado a querer como un padre.

-¿Y qué puede hacer una madre para evitar que su hijo se convierta en un monstruo? -.

Jiraiya no pudo sostener su mirada.

**OooO**

El barrio residencial emanaba la misma paz de siempre, con el sonido de las fuentes de los patios privados de fondo. Aún hacía frío para encontrarse tan cerca de la primavera, por eso no se veían demasiados viandantes. Naruto no quería romper aquella tranquilidad, así que desmontó de la moto y fue andando con ella hasta la puerta de la casa Hyuuga. Arqueó una ceja al reconocer al pelirrojo que miraba la puerta como si fuese un castillo a conquistar.

-¡Gaara! -.

-Naruto – saludó con su seriedad habitual.

-¿Qué haces por aquí? – preguntó el rubio, aunque se hacía una ligera idea.

-Quería ver a Hinata, no he podido hablar con ella desde el incidente del Hi-Vi -.

-Eso fue hace más de un mes – se extrañó Naruto - ¿Ni siquiera la has llamado? -.

-Su padre se ha enterado de todo y la ha encerrado sin opciones de comunicación con el exterior hasta que la llamen para testificar en el juicio contra Orochimaru, eso fue lo que Neji le dijo a Lee -. Gaara frunció el ceño – Además he estado muy ocupado retomando el control de Kaze Sistems, mi padre ha desaparecido de Japón dejando la dirección de la empresa repartida entre los tres hermanos; nos ha costado acostumbrarnos a no tener que responder ante nadie y hacernos respetar por el consejo de administración -.

-Me alegro por ti, vuelves a estar en tu sitio -.

-Algo así -.

Naruto echó un ojo a la puerta.

-Si quieres, puedo ayudarte a entrar al castillo y que veas a tu princesa -.

-No bromees -.

-Escóndete ahí, cuando entre dejaré la puerta sin cerrar del todo -.

-Eso es allanamiento de morada -.

-¿Quieres ver a Hinata o no? -.

-Sí -.

-Pues arriésgate un poco, joder -.

Gaara se apartó lo suficiente para que no se le viera desde el interior y Naruto llamó al telefonillo.

-¿Quién es? -.

-Soy Naruto, vengo a ver a Neji -.

-Okaeri Naruto-kun, el señorito le espera en el dojo con Lee-kun -.

-Arigato -.

El rubio entró y dejó la puerta entreabierta. La sirvienta habitual le recibió nada más subió las escaleras de la casa y le acompañó personalmente hasta el dojo.

-Ohayo Naruto-kun – saludó Lee, yendo a estrecharle en un abrazo – Me alegra verte, casi no has salido el último mes -.

-Necesitaba reposar los acontecimientos, ahora estoy mejor -.

-Quizás – apuntó Neji - ¿Quieres enfrentarte a mí y demostrarme qué tan bien te encuentras? -.

-Será un placer – rió Naruto, quitándose la cazadora y la chaqueta del chándal.

Neji rodó ágilmente por el tatami, giró sobre sí mismo y se lanzó de nuevo sobre su adversario con una cadena de golpes rápidos. Era la primera vez que ambos se enfrentaban, pero Neji sentía que su contendiente reaccionaba como si hubieran cruzado puños cientos de ocasiones. Su mejor finta fue interceptada y acabó de bruces en el suelo con Naruto sobre él, inmovilizándole por completo.

-Me rindo – jadeó y el peso se retiró de su espalda.

-Impresionante – exclamó Lee, sentado en un extremo del dojo – Es la primera vez que veo a Neji perder contra alguien -.

-Uchida también consiguió abatirme un par de veces en su día, pero ni de lejos con la facilidad que tu has demostrado, Naruto -.

El rubio sonrió, pagado de sí mismo.

-Soy el mejor, estoy en perfecta forma -.

-O simplemente es que juegas con ventaja -.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres Neji? – protestó el rubio.

-A que tú recuerdas nuestros combates, mientras que yo no -.

-¿Ya os habíais enfrentado antes? – inquirió Lee, extrañado.

Naruto parpadeó. El joven Hyuuga no podía estar sugiriendo lo que el pensaba que estaba sugiriendo, ¿verdad? ¿¡verdad!?

-Todavía tenía mis dudas acerca de cómo andaba tu memoria astral, pero parece que funciona bastante bien si despierto recuerdas hechos del pasado -. Neji se llevó una mano a su hombro derecho, dolorido por el golpe.

-¿Tú…? ¿Cuándo…? ¿¡Qué demonios sabes Neji y desde cuándo lo sabes ttebayo!? – explotó el otro.

-Desde el principio – sonrió y señaló a un confuso Lee con un gesto de cabeza – Cuando Lee te trajo y mencionó tu nombre estaba casi seguro de tu identidad y lo confirmé durante nuestras sesiones de acupuntura, pero no quería ser demasiado directo por si acaso tú no lo recordabas, es difícil hablarle a una persona de sus vidas pasadas sin ser tomado por un loco o un estúpido -.

-¿Tú también lo recuerdas? -.

-Ya he dicho que no, todo lo que sé es por un pergamino que ha custodiado mi familia desde que tú se lo confiaste hace tres mil años -.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? -.

-¿Quieres verlo, Hokage-sama? -.

Aquella forma de llamarle consiguió sobresaltarle y convencerle. Asintió rápidamente, deseoso de saber más acerca de ese pergamino.

_-NO TE HAGAS MUCHAS ILUSIONES, MOCOSO, RECUERDO FRAGMENTOS DE LO QUE ESCRIBÍAS Y ES REPUGNANTEMENTE SENSIBLÓN -._

_-Aún así quiero leerlo, habrá cosas que todavía no recuerde y puede que me ayuden – _replicó mentalmente Naruto al Kyuubi.

-Lee, acompáñanos, ya es hora que todo el grupo vaya enterándose de lo que ocurre -.

-Ah, vale, pero explicadme qué está pasando porque creo que me he perdido algo -.

-Más o menos resumido, sería que todas las personas que ahora rodean a Naruto están conectadas por algo que sucedió en una vida pasada hace tres mil años, él intentó salvar a Sasuke y fracasó, pero se le ha concedido una nueva oportunidad de enmendar el error -.

-¿En serio? Es genial, nuestros lazos de amistad son tan fuertes como para reunirnos más allá de la muerte – sonrió Lee.

-Sí, amistad y amor, pero también odio -. Neji frunció el ceño al tiempo que abría una puerta doble – Orochimaru sólo era un obstáculo, nuestros problemas no han hecho más que empezar -.

El salón estaba como siempre, vacío, oscuro y frío, con el largo pergamino adornando una de sus paredes.

-Ahí lo tienes, el testamento de Uzumaki Naruto Rokudaime -.

Naruto se acercó despacio, sobrecogido ante la sola idea de encontrarse frente a un texto que él mismo había escrito hacía siglos, y clavó sus ojos azules en aquella horrible caligrafía.

-Parece que escribo tan mal ahora como antes – bromeó.

-Léelo, lo necesitas -.

Dubitativo, comenzó a leer y sus recuerdos despertaron.

(El más triste adiós by Warcry)

El día era soleado, uno de esos perfectos días de primavera en Konoha que invitaban a huir del aburrido papeleo que debía atender como parte de sus deberes de Hokage, lástima que su delicado estado de salud no le permitiera ir más allá de las cabezas pétreas de los hokages. Tenía veintiséis años, era joven, era poderoso, era Hokage y se estaba muriendo, lo sabía con una certeza absoluta nacida de las lágrimas de unos radiantes ojos verdes, de su desesperación por no poder sanar a la persona que amaba. Naruto entendía ese dolor mejor que nadie, porque él tampoco pudo salvar a la persona amada diez años atrás. Derrotó a sus enemigos y evitó el estallido de una nueva Guerra Ninja, pero perdió a tanta gente importante y, entre ellos, a ese bastardo de ojos grises que, con el tiempo, se había convertido en el centro de su existencia. La muerte de Sasuke pesaba como una losa sobre su conciencia y su corazón, sus momentos de alegría eran fugaces y demasiadas veces fingidos, y cada noche se repetía que cambiaría todo cuanto poseía por estar con él aunque fuera un instante.

Sacó de un bolsillo de su túnica el pergamino en el que había empezado a recoger sus memorias. Resumidas y escritas más para entenderlas él que un posible lector, contaba su infancia, el primer recuerdo que tenía de Sasuke como un niño triste y solitario junto a un lago, el desprecio de la gente por ser el contenedor de Kyuubi, su entrada al Equipo 7 y todos aquellos momentos importantes que habían pasado juntos hasta la traición del Uchiha, el inicio desesperado de su búsqueda y fracasado rescate, y el final tan oscuro que tuvo. No era justo.

Alzó los ojos del pergamino. Cuando atardecía era como si el horizonte de la villa se incendiase, consumiendo todo como el chakra de Kyuubi había hecho con su cuerpo. Un ruido llamó su atención pero no se movió.

-Hokage-sama -.

-Na-ru-to, Na-ru-to, ¿cuántas veces tendré que repetírtelo, Neji? -.

-Naruto, Sakura te busca, es hora de tu tratamiento -.

-No voy a ir -.

-Eso es absurdo, si no te sometes al tratamiento… -.

-¡He dicho que no dattebayo! ¡Soy el Hokage y no me da la gana! -. Se cruzó de brazos y puso una infantil cara de mosqueo – Duele -.

-Pero te mantiene vivo, Naruto -.

-No quiero estarlo -.

-¿Qué? -.

-Lo que oyes, he aguantado hasta ahora por todos los problemas que hubo después de la batalla, demasiada inestabilidad, la aldea me necesitaba y por eso seguí adelante… Ahora estoy cansado. Sólo sirvo para firmar papeles y pelearme con el Consejo… -. Bajó la cabeza, ocultando los ojos bajo el flequillo – No soporto despertarme cada día y recordar a todos los que he perdido… saber que Sasuke no va a volver, duele, duele tanto ttebayo… -.

La voz se le quebró en un débil sollozo. Neji apoyó una mano en su hombro y dejó que su Hokage se desahogara sin hacer comentario alguno, sólo aportando su presencia.

-Ah, sí, aprovechando que estás aquí, toma -. Le ofreció el pergamino sin mirarle, en un intento por romper el incómodo momento – Es una especie de testamento o un diario, no sé, he puesto todo lo que se me pasaba por la cabeza durante este último mes, y me gustaría que tu familia lo guardase. Sé que os gusta mucho la tradición y las cosas antiguas y que nada cambie, por eso creo que lo conservaréis mucho tiempo, aunque sea una tontería, pero hablo de mis amigos y de mis sueños y mi deseo -.

-¿Deseo? -.

Sonrió al Hyuuga, aunque notaba la cara mojada por las lágrimas.

-Si de verdad existen los dioses o algo parecido, les rogaría por otra oportunidad para salvar a Sasuke aunque fuese a cambio de mi propia vida -.

Neji sujetó el pergamino y miró con determinación a su Hokage.

-Mi familia custodiará tu testamento hasta el día que llegues a nuestra casa y reclames lo que es tuyo, ya sea mañana o dentro de mil años -.

Naruto parpadeó y las colinas de Konoha se disolvieron, devolviéndole a una habitación oscura y fría, a la segunda oportunidad por la que tanto rogó a los dioses. Neji le miraba igual de sobrio que siempre, pero dejaba traslucir un deje de orgullo por el objetivo cumplido.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Naruto-kun? Es como si te hubieses quedado en blanco durante unos minutos -.

-Sí, tranquilo Lee, a veces los recuerdos me asaltan con más fuerza y los veo como si fuese una película en primera persona -. Se pasó una mano por los ojos para terminar de despejarse, apartando las lágrimas – Uzumaki Naruto siempre consigue avergonzarme. Puede que poseamos la misma alma, pero él era mucha mejor persona que yo y no se merecía todo lo que tuvo que sufrir al final de su vida -. Miró a Neji y rió divertido – Aunque tú eras igual de serio ttebayo -.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Seguirás evitando a Sasuke? – inquirió el Hyuuga.

-El karma que pesa sobre ambos es demasiado fuerte, seguro que ocurre algo que me obliga a coincidir con él, así que no tengo muchas opciones -.

-Luchar contra el destino sólo atrae desgracia -.

-Neji, deja ya lo del destino, puede que haya algo que nos conecte pero no voy a permitir que también decida por mí -. Echó una ojeada al pergamino – Madara y Pein -.

-¿Ya los conoces en tu vida actual? -.

-No lo sé. Empecé a ser capaz de ver la vida pasada de la gente a raíz del accidente, si me crucé con ellos antes no tengo posibilidad de saberlo -.

No era mentira, pero tampoco era verdad. Había alguien en su pasado que encarnaba sus más profundas pesadillas y respondía al nombre de Robert Payne.

-Mantente alerta, por lo que cuentas en tu testamento ellos fueron los verdaderos culpables de la muerte de Uchiha y del agotamiento de tu cuerpo -. Neji se rebuscó en un bolsillo – También quería entregarte esto, te pertenece por derecho pero será mejor que mi padre no se entere de que te lo he dado, él no cree en este tipo de cosas -.

Alzó el brazo y entreabrió un poco el puño para dejar ver un colgante, el cristal azul intenso quedó suspendido en la penumbra como una lágrima evanescente.

-¡El colgante de Tsunade-baachan! -.

-¿La madre de Sakura-san? – parpadeó Lee.

Naruto tomó entusiasmado el antiguo collar y lo pasó por su cabeza hasta dejarlo reposar sobre su pecho, una renovada energía se apropió de todo su cuerpo como si de una ducha de refrescante agua fría se tratase. Hacía mucho que no se sentía tan pletórico.

_-ODIO ESA MALDITA CORREA, ATENAZA MI CHAKRA HASTA CASI ASFIXIARME -._

_-Pero a mí me sirve de escudo, en esta vida no cuento con ingentes niveles propios de chakra y nuestra conexión empezaba a ser muy dolorosa, cada vez que me alteraba más de la cuenta era como si un fuego estallase en mi interior -._

_-LO QUE TÚ DIGAS, PERO NO DEJA DE RESULTAR MOLESTO -._

-Arigato, Neji, esto es más que un recuerdo, aunque no sepa explicarlo, creo que está actuando sobre mí, ayudándome -.

-No tienes por qué agradecerlo, nosotros sólo debíamos guardarlo y devolvértelo -. El severo Hyuuga se concedió una sonrisa – Produce una extraña satisfacción cumplir un objetivo después de tantos siglos -.

-Creo que, después de todo, iré a dar una vuelta por el hospital, a ver qué tal se encuentra ese bastardo -.

De repente, se escucharon gritos y el sonido de algo grande al romperse. Los tres chicos se miraron un instante y salieron corriendo a ver qué sucedía.

-Viene del cuarto de mi hermana – dijo Neji.

El shogi de la habitación estaba roto, los tres se asomaron para encontrar a Hinata gritando desde la cama y a Gaara en el suelo intentando escudarse de los violentos golpes de un hombre muy parecido a Neji.

-Niisan, detenle – suplicó Hinata.

-¡Otosan! -. El joven Hyuuga se lanzó a sujetar a su padre pero, aún así, necesitó la ayuda de Lee y Naruto para reducirle.

-¡Neji, te ordeno que me sueltes! -.

-No hasta que alguien me explique qué está pasando -.

-¡Ese desgraciado ha mancillado el honor de tu hermana! -.

-¡Nadie ha mancillado nada otosan! – replicó Hinata – Sólo hablábamos porque hace más de un mes que no me dejas ver a nadie, ni siquiera a mis amigas -.

-Debería confiar más en su hija -. Gaara se había sentado en una silla, la mejilla amoratada y el labio partido.

-No merece que confíe en ella después de haberme engañado y estar trabajando en un antro dónde kamisama sabrá qué ha hecho -.

-Bailar – dijo Neji – Es lo único que hacía, como tú no la apoyabas buscó la manera de abrirse camino en aquello que amaba -.

-Y tú lo sabías, eres tan rastrero como ella -.

Neji le hizo un gesto a Lee y Naruto, todos soltaron al señor Hyuuga pero tuvieron la precaución de plantarse ante Gaara.

-Si tanto te avergüenza que tu hija haya entrado en el Instituto Nacional de Danza a base de sacrificio y que yo protegiera su sueño como el hermano mayor que soy, entonces nos iremos de esta casa -.

Nadie emitió un sonido. Por unos segundos, Neji sostuvo la mirada de su padre, una terrible lucha de voluntades.

-Las familias no deberían pelearse así -. Naruto se encogió un poco cuando todos le miraron – Usted es su padre y ellos sus hijos, es normal que no estén de acuerdo en muchas cosas; mi madre también me impone reglas, pero ninguna se ha convertido en una correa que me asfixiara -. Señaló a Hinata – Mire a su hija, es una chica magnífica y usted quiere encerrarla entre cuatro paredes y verla agonizar, es suficientemente mayorcita y fuerte para arrearle un guantazo a cualquier chico que intentase sobrepasarse con ella -.

-No es de tu incumbencia, muchacho -.

-Soy amigo de sus hijos, por eso me incumbe ttebayo -.

-Otosan, por favor – intervino Hinata – Nunca he hecho nada indecoroso; no he bailado desnuda, ni me he acostado con hombres, no he bebido alcohol, ni he tomado estupefacientes; si bailar es malo okasan no me habría apuntado a clases de ballet y danza moderna en cuanto supe dar dos pasos. Acataré cualquier otra norma que quieras imponerme, pero no dejaré de bailar -.

El señor Hyuuga observó a su hija y pareció aplacarse un poco.

-Necesito pensar, ya hablaremos de esto cuando estemos a solas -.

-Como quieras, otosan – asintió Hinata, sonriendo. Que su padre aceptara pensarse algo ya era en sí mismo todo un logro.

En cuanto los jóvenes se quedaron solo, pasaron a ocuparse del magullado Gaara.

-Un poco más y te deja sin cara – bromeó Naruto – Será mejor que te pongas hielo o te saldrá otra cabeza -.

-Gracias por los ánimos -.

-Yo iré por hielo – dijo Neji – Y tú, Naruto, deberías irte si no quieres que acabe la hora de visitas en el hospital -.

-Cierto, me largo, ya me contaréis los detalles mañana -.

-La energía de la primavera de la juventud vuelve a brillar en él - sonrió Lee, nada más Naruto salió corriendo.

-Lo que sea, pero ¿os importaría traerme hielo? -.

**OooO**

-Hum, eres el más rápido, Itachi -.

El aludido cerró el archivador ya vacío de documentos relevantes y miró a su compañero.

-Quiero ocuparme de cerrar el caso de Orochimaru sin otras preocupaciones invadiendo mi cabeza ¿Cómo van los otros? -.

-Quitando que Kazuzu quiere defenestrar a Hidan después de dar con todos los desfalcos económicos que le ha hecho al bufete, estamos terminando de eliminar los posibles rastros -. Kisame se apoyó en el marco de la puerta - ¿Te da pena marcharte? -.

-Siempre fui consciente que mi estancia en Tokyo era sólo temporal, que se trate de uno o veintisiete años carece de importancia – replicó Itachi - ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -.

-Curiosidad, eres el único que formó una familia en este tiempo y pensé que podrías lamentar dejarles atrás -.

-Sólo eran una parte más de mi papel como abogado de éxito, hace mucho tiempo que les dejé atrás ¿Necesitabas algo más de mí? -.

-Informarte que Zetsu ha llegado a Japón, andará por ahí escondido como de costumbre, así que ya podemos hilar fino con lo de Orochimaru -.

-Le dije a Hannah que no necesitábamos a ese esquizofrénico dando vueltas a nuestro alrededor, va a complicar las cosas más de lo que nos ayudará -.

-Es el especialista en limpiar aquello que Akatsuki deja tras de sí, no iba a renunciar a una situación tan jugosa como ésta -. Kisame esbozó una sonrisa macabra – Lástima que el chavalín saliera por patas con Sasori, podría haberse divertido ejercitando su arte en el edificio -.

-¿Les han interceptado? -.

-El señor Payne en persona -.

-¿Y el resultado? -.

-Sasori vuelve a trabajar para Akatsuki, tendrá que ceder Kaze Sistems a sus hijos y ceñirse a sus posesiones en EEUU -.

-¿Deidara? -.

-El jefe ha decidido quedárselo de chico de los recados, ya sabes las ventoleras que le dan de vez en cuando -.

Itachi se sentó en el butacón.

-Te veo en la reunión para el caso de Orochimaru -.

Kisame se encogió de hombros y abandonó el despacho, cuando su compañero zanjaba una conversación era mejor no insistir.

**OooO**

(Dueño y señor by Sangre Azul)

Sabía que no lucía su mejor apariencia ataviado con el chándal y la bolsa de deportes al hombro, pero se le habría pasado la hora de visitas de ir hasta su casa a cambiarse y regresar al centro de Tokyo. Subió en el ascensor, después de obligar a sus guardaespaldas a quedarse en recepción, y buscó la habitación que le indicase la recepcionista. Una pareja de policías le interceptó en el pasillo, en cuanto se aseguraron de su identidad le dejaron pasar. Toda la determinación se le cayó al suelo cuando estuvo frente a la puerta con el pequeño rótulo: Uchida Sasuke. Respiró hondo y, llamándose idiota mentalmente, lanzó su mano hacia el pomo encontrando sólo aire; la puerta se había abierto y una mujer le miraba sorprendida.

-¿Yukiko-san? -.

-Qué alegría verte, Naruto-kun – le dio un cariñoso abrazo -, no te imaginas cuanto -.

-Ah, etoo, yo… -.

-¿Has venido a ver a Sasuke? -.

-¿Cómo está? -.

-Bien, se recupera rápido, las ventajas de una buena salud y de ser joven, pero le veo bastante deprimido -. Los ojos negros se clavaron acusadores en el rubio - ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Me refiero a lo que sea a parte de sus lesiones físicas -.

-Me hizo el suficiente daño como para no querer volver a verle en lo que me resta de vida -.

-Pero estás aquí -.

-Porque soy idiota ttebayo -.

Yukiko sonrió de esa forma tan risueña y tan propia del Haku de sus recuerdos.

-Itachi no ha podido pasar hoy a relevarme, asuntos de trabajo, pero me gustaría ir a casa a cambiarme de ropa, ¿te sería una molestia quedarte unas horas? -.

-Es que… no sé… yo… -.

-Sasuke se acaba de dormir, le conozco y tardará en despertarse, hay una consola portátil encima de la mesa por si te aburres esperando -.

-De acuerdo – capituló Naruto ante la insistencia de la mujer – Pero no me hago responsable si le he estrangulado cuando usted regrese -.

-Arigato, Naruto-kun -. Ella se puso de puntillas y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, sonrió divertida por el apuro del joven y se marchó con paso ligero hacia los ascensores.

El rubio resopló y entró en el cuarto. Era la típica habitación de hospital, pequeña y con todo de un blanco inmaculado, la cama estaba cerca de la ventana pero la luz del día no parecía molestar al profundamente dormido convaleciente. Naruto dejó la mochila a un lado y se acercó a echar un vistazo al moreno, no le había visto desde aquella desagradable noche y desde luego tenía mucho mejor aspecto, parecía que lo único que estaba tardando en sanar era su brazo. Se maldijo cuando notó su estómago empezando a hacer cosas raras ante la sola visión de Sasuke, ¿por qué tenía que estar tan colado por un desgraciado como él?

Tomó asiento en la silla que había junto a la cama y siguió mirándole, sintiéndose estúpido. ¿Qué le diría cuando abriera los ojos? No pensaba disculparse por no ir a visitarle, eso lo tenía claro, pero tampoco quería echarle en cara su mal comportamiento después de jugarse el cuello por salvar a Hinata. Seguramente lo mejor era improvisar, sí, eso se le daba bien.

-Hmm -. Sasuke se giró sin despertar del todo y murmuró – Okasan… luz…-.

Naruto se levantó y bajó un poco la persiana, dejando la habitación en semipenumbra y, antes de volver a sentarse, arropó bien a Sasuke. Era agradable observarle con la guardia baja, sin esa máscara de autosuficiencia y desdén tan propia de él. Debió quedarse adormilado en la silla, porque al moverse notó el cuello rígido y el brillo de unos ojos muy despiertos posados sobre él.

-Mal sitio para dormir – comentó el rubio, frotándose el cuello.

-¿Qué coño haces aquí? -. El tono de voz era desagradable.

-Encontré a tu madre en el pasillo y me pidió que te hiciera compañía mientras ella iba a casa a darse una ducha, ya sabes como es, no hay quien le diga que no -.

-No es necesario que te quedes, seguro que tienes mejores cosas que hacer -. Sasuke se giró y le dio la espalda, ocultándose bajo las mantas.

-Ah, esto es una estupidez – gruñó Naruto - ¿Sabes? Estoy hasta las narices de estos jueguecitos de niños. Sé que te alegras de verme y que mi presencia no te resulta ni la mitad de molesta de lo que pretendes fingir. Lo que hiciste por Hinata fue muy noble, si realmente fueras el gran hijo de puta que intentabas hacerme ver no te habrías jugado el cuello por ella -.

-… -.

-Bueno, dicen que quien calla otorga, así que de momento me doy por conforme, aunque me gustaría oír algún tipo de disculpa por tu parte un día de estos -. Naruto se puso de pie y se estiró hasta hacer crujir los huesos – Mucho mejor, que bien sienta decir lo que piensas -.

Dado que Sasuke seguía sin moverse, el rubio cogió la videoconsola y se sentó en el pequeño silloncito de dos plazas apenas más cómodo que la silla. Una hora larga después apareció Yukiko, refrescada y con un pequeño paquetito.

-Arigato por tu ayuda, Naruto-kun, sé que las enfermeras le vigilan pero no me gusta dejarle sin alguien conocido cerca -. Le ofreció el paquetito – Son algunos dulces, no es mucho pero es lo que he podido comprar de camino hacia aquí -.

-¿Qué té le apetece tomar? -.

-Cualquiera me vale, ¿por qué? -.

-Espere un segundo, enseguida vuelvo -.

Naruto regresó con tres latas de té caliente de las máquinas expendedoras de la primera planta.

-Apenas he comido nada desde el desayuno, así que prefiero tomar algo antes de regresar a casa -. Las dejó encima de la mesa – He tenido que traerlas de extranjis porque hay algunas enfermeras un poco bordes con eso de darles cosas indebidas a los pacientes -.

Yukiko desenvolvió el paquete y tomó uno de los palillos con dango.

-Hijo, ¿no quieres acompañarnos? -.

-No me gustan los dulces -.

-¿Ni siquiera te apetece el té? Naruto-kun ha traído tu favorito -.

-No, gracias -.

-¿Dónde ha dejado a Zabuza-san y a Obito? – se interesó el rubio, saboreando un pastelito.

-Obito pasa la mayor parte del día en el colegio y mi esposo tenía que trabajar, ambos se han quedado en casa – sonrió y miró al bulto que era su hijo – Zabuza entiende que ellos no son mi única familia, que en Tokyo reside parte de mi corazón -.

-Eso puedo ent… -.

Alguien abrió la puerta cortando la conversación.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Ino! -. Naruto saltó de su asiento para recibir a la pelirrosa con un entusiasmado abrazo, mientras su hermana le observaba sorprendida.

-Naruto, hacía siglos que no te veía -. Ella devolvió el gesto, sonriente – No te imaginas lo que me alegra comprobar que vuelves a ser tú mismo. Konbawa, Yukiko-san -.

-Konnichi wa, Sakura -.

-Sólo necesitaba unas vacaciones – rió el rubio, llevándose una mano tras la cabeza.

-¿Vacaciones? Exilio diría yo – apuntó Ino y le palmeó un brazo – Pero lo bueno es que estás como nuevo… mejor que nuevo -.

-Ino, ¿te importaría dejar de sobarle? Te recuerdo que a ti te gusta Gaara – comentó Sakura con una venita hinchada en la frente.

-Nah, creo que voy a pasar de mi adorable Gaa-chan y encontrar nuevos objetivos, me cansa ver que sólo persigue a Hinata -.

-Es que no tienes remedio, Ino – gruñó Sakura – Por cierto, ven conmigo Naruto, tenemos que hablar -.

-Ah, vale -.

Naruto dejó que la joven le arrastrara fuera de la habitación, aunque dejando la puerta entornada. Para entonces Sasuke estaba hasta el gorro de tanta gente y tanta cháchara; se levantó de la cama y fue al baño a esconderse un rato hasta que todos se marchasen, pero la voz de Sakura le hizo pararse a escuchar, curioso.

-Sí, van a darle el alta pronto, la semana que viene a más tardar -.

-Eso es bueno ¿no?, no veo el problema -.

-Piensa un poco, Naruto, Sasuke-kun no puede regresar a su piso, antes muerto que ir con su padre y Yukiko-san no se le llevará a Fukui porque ha de estar presente para el juicio de Orochimaru -. Hubo un pequeño silencio – Han intentado matar a Sasuke-kun una vez mientras estaba aquí, en el hospital -.

-¿¡Qué!? -.

-Los de la policía quieren esconderle en algún piso franco hasta que todo haya pasado, pero no sería bueno dejarle solo ahora -.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar, Sakura-chan? -.

-Tu casa es una de las más seguras de todo Japón, es dónde viven la mayoría de los diplomáticos y hay casi más control y vigilancia que en el palacio imperial y… -.

-¡Ah, no! ¡Ni se te ocurra pensarlo! No voy a acoger a ese mal nacido en mi casa. He tenido bastante de Uchida Sasuke para lo que me resta de vida, lo último que se me pasaría por la cabeza es tener que soportarle todo el día -.

-Naruto… -.

-¡Qué no! Debería dar gracias porque le dirijo la palabra después de lo que me hizo -.

Sasuke decidió que ya había tenido suficiente, entró en el baño y cerró la puerta para apoyarse en ella. La reacción de Naruto era por completo lógica y comprensible, justo la que él buscaba conseguir aquella noche en el Hi-Vi. Alzó la cabeza y su reflejo en el espejo le miró con ojos vidriosos.

-Pues yo no me trago eso, Naruto – insistía Sakura – Has estado cerca de un mes yendo de un lado a otro como un alma en pena desde que te separaste de Sasuke y, ahora que tienes otra oportunidad de estar con él, ¿vas y la desperdicias? -.

-… -. El rubio miró hacia otro lado con el ceño fruncido, un gesto de pura obstinación.

-Si le abandonas no te lo perdonarás nunca -. Sakura acarició aquel rostro moreno, resiguiendo las tres marcas paralelas de la mejilla – Él es tu meta, el camino que has recorrido te ha traído de nuevo a su lado y, estoy convencida, que Sasuke siente lo mismo y te quiere tanto como tú a él aunque todavía no sea capaz de verlo o demostrarlo -.

-A veces lo dudo – masculló Naruto – Siempre soy yo el que va detrás intentando salvarle y sólo obtengo frustración y dolor -.

-Pero has venido al hospital – sonrió la pelirrosa.

-Porque soy masoca -. Miró a su amiga y rodó los ojos con resignación – Y por eso mismo me lo llevaré a mi casa -.

-¡Yai! -.

De un saltito, Sakura se colgó del cuello de Naruto y le dio un pico en la boca, él respondió sujetándola por la cintura y devolviendo el pícaro e inocente beso.

-Intento descansar, así que largaos a otro lado a montar escenitas -.

Ambos miraron a Sasuke sorprendidos y, de repente, les entró un auténtico ataque de risa floja. El Uchida gruñó varias barbaridades antes de regresar a la cama y esconderse de nuevo bajo las mantas, mientras Yukiko e Ino se preguntaban qué habría pasado.

Los dos jóvenes aún padecían los últimos coletazos de risa, cuando Tsunade hizo acto de presencia; les echó apenas una ojeada, como quien da a un par de locos por perdidos, y entró en la habitación.

-¿Qué tal está hoy el paciente? – dijo a modo de saludo.

-Bien, Tsunade-sensei – sonrió Yukiko – Algo más antisocial de lo normal, pero bien -.

-Sasuke, ¿te importa incorporarte? -.

El moreno obedeció al instante, escarmentado hacía tiempo de las consecuencias de llevar la contraria a la violenta doctora. Tsunade le tomó la temperatura y la tensión.

-¿La pierna te ha dado algún problema? -.

-Ando bien, no me duele ni nada parecido, los ejercicios de rehabilitación han sido de gran ayuda después que me quitaran la escayola – respondió Sasuke.

-Fue una fractura limpia y aún eres joven, no es raro que te recuperes rápido -. La doctora terminó la revisión – Dejaremos tu brazo tranquilo una semana más, hasta asegurarnos que ha soldado completamente. Por lo demás, creo que voy a darte el alta pero nada de forzar tu cuerpo hasta dentro de otro mes, sólo paseos tranquilos para recuperar la tonificación de los músculos y seguir asistiendo a tu rehabilitación tres veces por semana -.

-¿No puedo quedarme un poco más? – preguntó el convaleciente.

-Sería malgastar una cama, estás perfectamente así que nada de hacerse el mártir -.

El Uchida asintió. Parece que le tocaría meterse en un zulo de la policía y aislarse de todo hasta el juicio si quería seguir con vida. Emitió una irónica carcajada mental, ¿vida? ¿qué vida? Todo su dinero y posesiones eran historia, había renegado de su padre hasta tal punto que se sentía incapaz de solicitarle asilo, e ir con su madre no era factible hasta que acabarán el juicio contra Orochimaru. No le quedaba nada, absolutamente nada. Respiró hondo para calmarse, lo último que quería era sufrir una crisis de ansiedad delante de tanta gente.

-Tendremos que hablar con la policía entonces – dijo Yukiko, apenada.

-No será necesario -. Naruto procuró centrarse en la mujer, ignorando el resto de ojos que le contemplaban y, en especial, unos gris oscuro – Si lo que hace falta es una casa segura, la mía cumple los requisitos; sólo el palacio imperial tiene mejores sistemas de vigilancia y control de intrusos -.

-Naruto-kun, eres un ángel -. Yukiko se levantó y le estrechó en un cariñosísimo abrazo.

-Tampoco es para tanto, Yukiko-san – protestó el rubio, abochornado.

-Sí lo es -. La mujer se volvió hacia su hijo – Sasuke, ¿dónde están tus modales? -.

-Arigato -. Una palabra, sencilla y carente de emociones, pronunciada por obligación y, sin embargo, Naruto había aprendido a leer en esos ojos y se dio por satisfecho al captar un ligero brillo.

-Excelente, mañana a primera hora te puedes largar -. Tsunade recogió su carpeta y, a la que salía del cuarto, dio un leve golpe en la cabeza de rebelde pelo rubio – Buen trabajo -.

-Hablaré con Itachi para que te pase a recoger antes de venir al hospital – decía Yukiko aún reteniendo por el brazo a Naruto.

-No quiero ser una molestia, su casa queda muy lejos de mi urbanización -.

-Acabas de ofrecerte a acoger a nuestro hijo, es lo menos que podemos hacer -.

-Buena elección -. Sakura sonrió a su amigo – Nosotras ya nos marchamos, aunque iremos a incordiar un rato a tu casa cuando Sasuke termine de instalarse -.

-Es sólo una temporada, no es como si fuera a mudarse para siempre – protestó Naruto.

Ino no hacía comentario alguno, aunque por las miraditas maliciosas que alternaba entre invitado y anfitrión nada bueno podía estar dando vueltas por esa creativa cabeza.

Sasuke parecía pasar de todo, había vuelto a su cómodo nido de mantas y apenas dejaba suficiente cabeza fuera para respirar; sin embargo, lo único que hacía era esconderse, pues tenía tal embrollo de emociones que dudaba poder controlar la expresión de su cara. ¿Vivir con Naruto? Pero si era incapaz de sostener una conversación con él o siquiera mirarle; cada vez que topaba con esos ojos azules sólo sentía culpabilidad, remordimiento y un profundo desprecio por sí mismo. No, había algo más. En medio de esa marea de oscuridad una pequeña esperanza se empeñaba en luchar, la pequeña e hiriente esperanza de que Naruto aún sintiera algo de, no ya cariño, pero quizás el suficiente aprecio como para… ¿qué? ¿Exactamente qué? ¿Perdonarle? ¿Ser amigos? Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se negó la única posibilidad que surgía una y otra vez en su mente, por la sencilla razón que no lo merecía… no merecía ser amado por nadie y, mucho menos, por Naruto.

**OooO**

-¡Oi! ¡Damita! -.

Naruto respiró hondo antes de apoyar el casco sobre su moto y volverse hacia aquella voz tan familiar.

-A la próxima que me llames así te corto las pelotas, Suigetsu -.

-El peliplateado sonrió divertido, sin tomarse la amenaza demasiado en serio, y se aproximó en compañía de Karin; ambos vestían de manera mucho más discreta que cuando trabajaban en el Hi-Vi, aunque no por ello dejaban de ser personas que atrajeran la atención.

-¿Habéis venido a ver a Sasuke? – cuestionó Naruto.

-Algo así, pero la seguridad en torno a él es más cerrada que el cerebro de Suigetsu – comentó la chica.

-Ey, sin insultar, que si nos ponemos a ello yo podría decir que estás más "abierta" que un alter hour -.

-Antes que os matéis, ¿os importa terminar de decirme por qué me habéis parado? – gruñó el rubio.

-El día del asalto al Hi-Vi nos imaginamos que, como Sasuke había decidido ayudar a la princesita Hyuuga, le quemarían, vamos, que se iba a quedar sin nada; aquí la pelirroja y yo nos adelantamos y recogimos todo cuanto pudimos cargar del piso de Shinjuku -.

-Seguro que os lo agradece -.

-Ya, pero necesitamos saber a dónde llevárselo – añadió Suigetsu – No creo que vuelva con su padre y si le meten en algún sitio bajo vigilancia policial será imposible que nos acerquemos -.

-Seguro que tú sabes dónde irá cuando le den el alta – dijo Karin.

-Le he adoptado – confesó Naruto cariacontecido.

Suigetsu estalló en carcajadas mientras que Karin intentó infructuosamente fulminar al rubio con la mirada. Eso de acoger a Sasuke empezaba a parecer un circo.

-Perdona, es que resulta muy divertido, no es normal que la damita salve a su caballero -.

Simultáneamente, Karin y Naruto le arrearon un guantazo al sonriente peliplateado.

-¡Ey! ¡Eso no vale, sois dos contra uno! -.

-Entonces cierra esa bocaza – gruñó su compañera – Naruto, si nos das tu dirección pasaremos a dejar las cosas de Sasuke en un par de días -.

-Me parece bien, mañana le dan el alta al bastardo, así podréis hablar con él y entretenerle un rato… eto… gracias por protegerle en el Hi-Vi -.

-No fue nada, el que salió peor parado es Juugo, también le tienen ingresado en este hospital y nos han dicho que se recuperará, aunque tardará un poco más; nos ha contado que protegió con su cuerpo a Sasuke cuando le derribaron al golpearle con una barra de hierro en la pierna -.

-Por suerte no pasó nada irremediable – suspiró Naruto - ¿Se sabe algo de Kimimaro? -.

-Anda escondido en algún rincón de la ciudad, suponemos que lamiéndose las heridas y preparando la venganza en nombre de Orochimaru, hay rumores en algunas bandas de un tío que compra armamento, pero nada seguro -. Suigetsu le dio al rubio un amistoso golpe en el hombro – Ahora te toca protegerle a ti, dejamos a Sasuke en tus manos -.

-Cuenta con ello, pero en serio me gustaría que vinierais a visitarle a menudo, por lo menos una vez a la semana, necesita ver que no está solo -.

-Iremos – afirmó Karin, en un tono que rayaba la amenaza.

-Vale ttebayo – sonrió apurado Naruto.

Intercambiaron números de móvil y Naruto les dio su dirección, decidieron quedar el viernes por la tarde, así Sasuke tendría tiempo de acomodarse.

-Nos vemos damita, ¡dewa! -.

-Bye -.

Karin sólo alzó un poco la mano a modo de despedida. Naruto observó marcharse calle abajo a la singular pareja, se llevaban a matar pero, en el fondo, eran buenos amigos. Se embutió el casco en la cabeza y arrancó de vuelta a casa, aún debía informar a su madre sobre el "animalito desvalido" al que acababan de adoptar.

**OooO**

Las oficinas en Tokyo han sido desmanteladas y toda la información enviada a nuestra sede central, nuestros hombres abandonarán Japón a intervalos que no atraigan la atención de las autoridades o la prensa, el último será Itachi por su implicación personal en el caso "Videogame", en cuanto él pise suelo americano Zetsu cumplirá las órdenes que le fueron asignadas -.

La mujer apartó los ojos de la pequeña pantalla de su ordenador, no más grande que una agenda electrónica, y esperó las observaciones de su jefe.

-Perfecto, no esperaba menos de ti, Hannah -.

-Me limito a realizar mi trabajo lo más efectivamente posible, señor Pain. Debería terminar de redactar su discurso, no le quedan más de tres días -.

-Casi lo he concluido, estará a tiempo -.

-Eso espero, no me gustaría verle improvisando ante las cámaras cuando deba hablar sobre la explosión -.

-Siempre tan perfeccionista, es una de las cosas que más me gusta de ti -.

Hannah no se inmutó cuando le acarició el rostro, ni cuando le quitó el prendedor que sujetaba su largo cabello azulado, derramándolo por su espalda y hombros, ella nunca perdía el control de sus emociones, hacía mucho tiempo que aprendió a armar una coraza de hieratismo en torno a sí misma, incluso cuando el hombre al que amaba y por el que no dudaría en entregar la vida se apropiaba de su boca.

La puerta del despacho se abrió sin emitir un sonido, muda para alertar a los amantes, los cuales sólo se separaron el uno de la otra cuando unas palmadas resonaron en la estancia. Miraron al repentino espectador sin aparente sorpresa o alarma, un hombre de cabello cobrizo oscuro, casi negro, como sus ojos, afilados cual espadas desenvainadas.

-Qué bonito – se burló él.

-No voy a disculparme -.

-Ni yo te lo he exigido, Payne, Hannah nunca me ha pertenecido, sólo nos casamos porque en su momento fue conveniente para ambos, ¿verdad, princesa? -.

-Verdad – asintió ella - ¿Cuándo has regresado de tu viaje, Tobias? -.

-Hará unas horas; Washington es un aburrimiento, no hay nada como Nueva York -. Se estiró con el desparpajo de un niño, una imagen extraña para un hombre trajeado y de imponente presencia – Bueno, si os estabais dando el lote es que los planes van según lo previsto -.

-Semejante duda resulta ofensiva – afirmó Hannah.

-Ya, ya – sonrió su marido. – He hablado con nuestros contactos en Tokyo, el muchacho se encuentra temporalmente fuera de alcance con todo el revuelo montado por la operación "Videogame", la policía tiene bien vigilado el piso de los Kishimoto y llevar a cabo cualquier acción sería una imprudencia -.

-Te dije que había que eliminar a Orochimaru, pero tú preferiste dejarle vagar a sus anchas complicando nuestros planes constantemente durante estos catorce años – replicó Payne.

-No teníamos prisa y sus objetivos beneficiaban a los nuestros, ha servido como elemento de distracción durante todo este tiempo de cara a las grandes agencias mundiales contra el crimen organizado, gracias a él apenas somos un rumor para la CIA o la INTERPOL -.

-Eso se acabó, necesitamos al chico lo antes posible o nos arriesgamos a perderlo para siempre -.

-Un par de meses más no harán daño, dejemos que disfrute un poco más de su libertad antes de volver a encerrarlo – le restó importancia el llamado Tobias.

-Eres tan insoportable como tu hermano, aunque si Itachi es por callado en tu caso es por bocazas -.

-Es cosa de familia, los Uchida somos muy particulares -.

Payne prefirió no continuar con una conversación que no llevaba a ninguna parte. Tomó su chaqueta y, seguido de Hannah, enfiló hacia la salida sin que el otro hombre hiciese nada por detenerle. Nada más se cerró la puerta. una sonrisa irónica iluminó aquel pálido rostro de ojos oscuros, la misma que un gato a punto de comerse un canario desprevenido.

**OooO**

Cuando sonó el despertador a las seis y media de la mañana, Naruto lo apagó de un manotazo con la sensación de no haber pegado ojo. Se arrastró a la cocina para dar cuenta de una buena taza de café y luego ir a por la ducha en un intento de reincorporarse al mundo de los vivos. El agua le sacó los restos de sueño del cuerpo, sustituyéndola por los mismos nervios que cargaba desde que hizo su caritativo ofrecimiento.

-¿Vivir con Sasuke? ¿¡En qué demonios estaba yo pensando cuando abrí mi grandísima bocaza ttebayo!? -.

_-EN LO BONITO QUE SE VEÍA EL UCHIHA AL DARLE LA SORPRESA -._

-Otra vez volvemos al modo tocanarices, resultabas más simpático en modo paternalista -.

_-ES PARA ESPABILARTE PORQUE AÚN NO HEMOS ACABADO -._

-El Hi-Vi se ha hundido y a Orochimaru le echarán más años de cárcel de los que pueda contar, Sasuke es libre y me toca hacer de niñera suya, ¿qué más quieres? -.

_-YO NADA, PERO TU MALDITO KARMA NOS TIENE RESERVADAS UNAS CUANTAS SORPRESAS MÁS. TE RECUERDO QUE, SI BIEN FUE OROCHIMARU QUIEN ALEJÓ AL UCHIHA DE TU LADO, LOS DESENCADENANTES DE SU MUERTE SE VINCULAN A PEIN, MADARA E ITACHI -._

-Itachi no le haría daño, adora a Sasuke -.

_-HACE TRES MIL AÑOS SU CARIÑO ESTUVO MUY MAL ENFOCADO, NO PONDRÍA YO LA PATA EN EL FUEGO POR ÉL -._

-Así que todavía debemos pelear otro asalto, genial -. Naruto salió de la ducha y se secó a conciencia – Cuando tenga un rato libre me haré un esquema a ver si puedo encontrar alguna conexión entre Itachi y alguien que pueda ser Pein o Madara -.

_-SU COMPAÑERO ES UN TAL KISAME Y EL BUFETE DE ABOGADOS SE LLAMA AKATSUKI, YO EMPEZARÍA POR AHÍ… ADEMÁS, CREO QUE NO ANDAS DESENCAMINADO CON AQUELLO QUE SE TE OCURRIÓ EN CASA DEL HYUUGA, TODOS TUS ANTIGUOS CONOCIDOS SE HAYAN VINCULADOS ENTRE SÍ Y CONTIGO MISMO -._

-Eso parece, pero me da pánico pensar que él tenga que ser Pein -. Fue a su habitación a vestirse - ¿No podrías dejar que me relajase un poco? Bastante estresado estoy por tener a Sasuke metido en casa como para añadir el de las conspiraciones kármicas -.

_-AH, DE ACUERDO, DESCANSA UN TIEMPO PERO NO TE DUERMAS EN LOS LAURELES -._

-Sí, otösan – gruñó Naruto.

-Naruto, ¿decías algo? -. Su madre se giró al verle entrar en la cocina.

-Nada, sólo discutía con mi conciencia sobre lo idiota que fui al dejarme convencer por Sakura-chan y meter a Sasuke en casa -. Cogió una taza y la cargó bien de café por segunda vez esa mañana, mirando con acritud la hora del microondas.

-No eres idiota sino buena persona, además es tu oportunidad para recuperar a la persona que amas – sonrió Akari.

-Puede que me siga gustando, pero de ahí a estar enamorado de ese bastardo hay un trecho -.

-Lo que tú digas -. Ella recogió los restos del desayuno – Me voy a trabajar. Creo que dejamos todo preparado ayer en la habitación de invitados, si necesitas algo llámame al móvil y te digo dónde lo guardo -.

-No creo. Yukiko-san llevó algo de la ropa que Sasuke se dejó en casa de su padre y en un par de días se pasarán unos amigos a traerle lo que consiguieron rescatar del piso de Shinjuku antes que lo desmantelaran -.

-Tranquilo -. Le dio un beso a su hijo – Todo saldrá bien -.

Naruto sonrió y le hizo un gesto para que se largase de una vez. Él tampoco se demoró mucho; apuró su taza de café y bajó a la puerta de la urbanización a esperar a Itachi, conociéndole seguro que llegaba antes de la hora acordada. No tuvo que esperar ni cinco minutos, un flamante mercedes negro entró en su campo de visión haciéndole recordar cierto accidente, el día que empezó todo.

-Ohayo Itachi-san – saludó al entrar en el coche.

-Ohayo Naruto-kun – correspondió él, amablemente – Debo agradecer que te ofrecieras tan generosamente a cuidar de mi hijo, seguramente Yukiko ya se ha deshecho en lisonjas, pero ninguna podrá compensar el hacerte cargo de Sasuke y, mucho menos, en las presentes circunstancias -.

-Bueno, no es como si Sasuke tuviese cinco años y hubiese que estar pendiente de él todo el día –. Naruto intentó restarle importancia – Yo sólo le ofrezco un refugio, nada más -.

-Es más de lo que crees – insistió Itachi – Por no mencionar que te prestes voluntario para testificar en el juicio contra Orochimaru -.

-Lo hago porque me apetece, estoy deseando ver a ese cabrón entre rejas, ¿cuándo es el juicio? -.

-La semana que viene te llamarán a casa para concertar tus horarios de intervención -.

-Cuanto antes mejor, aunque creí que le darían el cargo de fiscal a usted -.

-Conflicto de intereses, el hecho de que el principal testigo sea mi hijo haría surgir dudas acerca de mi imparcialidad, por eso se hace cargo uno de mis compañeros de bufete – sonrió apenas – Tranquilo, es muy bueno en su trabajo -.

_-APROVECHA Y PREGÚNTALE SOBRE AKATSUKI – _gruñó un impaciente Kyuubi.

-Ah, me alegro, parece ser cierto que todos los miembros de Akatsuki son tan buenos como dicen – comentó Naruto, intentando parecer lo más casual posible.

-Somos muy exigentes a la hora de aceptar nuevos abogados, además tenemos fama de inflexibles, pocas veces hemos resuelto casos a través de tratos -.

-Kakashi me contó que también tienen una sede en Nueva York, es impresionante, que yo sepa ningún otro bufete llega a esos niveles – dijo y sonrió, una de esas deslumbrantes sonrisas que parecían estar a punto de convertirse en carcajada y que conseguían hacer bajar la guardia a cualquiera.

-Es al revés, la sede principal se encuentra en Nueva York, nosotros somos un bufete secundario como el de Londres -.

-Vaya, pensaba que usted era el jefe por las cosas que cuentan en las noticias -.

-Sólo soy codirector y la cara bonita que sale en televisión, el dueño de Akatsuki Abogados vive en EEUU -.

-Tiene que ser un hombre impresionante para ser el jefe de todo este tinglado -.

Naruto mantuvo su gesto inocente y despistado, pensando que aquello estaba siendo muy fácil, hasta que el coche paró en un semáforo e Itachi le miró; un nudo de nervios se le formó en el estómago al tiempo que tragaba con dificultad, reconocía esa mirada aunque careciera de Sharingan.

-Sólo es un hombre, más hábil para los negocios que otros y nada más -.

-Ah, claro -.

El resto del trayecto se desarrolló en absoluto silencio. Naruto miraba por la ventanilla, deseando llegar de una maldita vez al hospital y escapar de ese lugar cerrado.

_-CÁLMATE O EMPEZARÁS A HIPERVENTILAR COMO SIEMPRE -._

_-Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Joder, no pensé que Itachi pudiera acojonar tanto como hace tres mil años -._

_-ES IGUAL DE INTELIGENTE Y PELIGROSO, TE LO ADVERTÍ -._

Por fin, el mercedes estacionó en el pequeño aparcamiento del hospital.

-¿Prefieres esperar en el coche o acompañarme, Naruto-kun? -.

-Le espero aquí, no me gustan mucho los hospitales -.

-Lo imaginaba -. Sonrió levemente - No creo que nos demoremos, sólo hay que firmar el alta -.

-De acuerdo -.

Itachi desapareció dentro del edificio. Naruto respiró aliviado, no soportaba estar a solas con el ex psicópata asesino que parecía capaz de leerle la mente; salió del coche y se apoyó en él, disfrutando del frío que ayudaba a despejarse. El cerrado cielo gris empezó a dejar caer pequeños copos de nieve, no los suficientes para considerarlo una nevada en toda regla pero sí conseguían desdibujar un poco las calles llenas de coches y peatones. Le gustaba la nieve, aunque resultara algo paradójico en alguien tan friolero como él, y no sólo por la ocasión de andar haciendo el cafre por colinas blancas con su tabla de snowboard, también por la sensación de paz y silencio. Cerró los ojos. Recordaba las mañanas de invierno en Central Park, cuando apenas había despuntado el día en pleno Diciembre, ni siquiera los pájaros rompían aquel extraño hechizo creado por la primera nevada del año, un hechizo que conseguía alejar sus demonios durante un rato y podía sonreír hasta que la realidad le reclamaba de nuevo; algún día le gustaría regresar a ese bosque en medio de una jungla de asfalto, algún día.

-Naruto-kun -.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, sobresaltado. Itachi le escrutaba como si quisiera saber en qué remotos lugares andaba mentalmente perdido, mientras el ocupante de la silla de ruedas que empujaba parecía ajeno a todo.

-Perdón, andaba algo distraído -.

-No te preocupes -. Le restó importancia Itachi – Sasuke, ¿puedes entrar en el coche por ti mismo o necesitas ayuda? -.

-Puedo solo -.

El moreno se incorporó y, algo vacilante, se metió en la parte de atrás del mercedes sin dirigir siquiera una mirada a Naruto; éste contrajo el rostro en una mueca agria ante el portazo y la más que grosera actitud del Uchida.

-Sasuke nunca está de buen humor recién levantado, mucho menos si le hacen madrugar, así que no te tomes eso como algo personal -.

-Ya, vale -.

Guardaban las bolsas de Sasuke en el maletero, cuando Naruto reparó en un hombre que se acercaba en compañía de cuatro policías.

-¿Iruka-sensei? – parpadeó Naruto al reconocerle.

-Ohayo, Naruto, hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos, ¿cómo has estado? -.

-Un poco… hum… enclaustrado -.

-Demasiados acontecimientos – asintió Iruka, comprensivo.

-¿Cómo se encuentra de sus heridas? -.

-Aún no debo hacer grandes esfuerzos físicos, así que me tienen relegado a ocuparme de los ingentes montones de papeleo de nuestra última operación -.

-¿Les conoces? – interrogó Itachi.

-Ah, hai, es el agente que sacó a Sasuke del Hidden Village -. Naruto se apartó un poco e hizo las debidas presentaciones.

-Arigato por su trabajo, le debo la vida de mi hijo -. Itachi se inclinó ante Iruka.

-Apenas hicimos nada, fue gracias a Naruto que pudimos intervenir y detener a Orochimaru – sonrió el inspector – Ahora le toca el turno a su gente, Uchida-san, les deseo suerte para el juicio -.

-Se lo agradezco -.

-Bueno, nos encargaremos de escoltaros hasta casa para que nadie intente ninguna tontería -.

-¿Eh? Pero si Orochimaru está detenido y su organización desmantelada, ¿quién podría atacarnos? – preguntó el rubio.

-Como la redada fue algo precipitada, se nos escaparon algunos de los principales sicarios que estaban a sus ordenes, entre ellos Kimimaro, ya sabes que es un verdadero fanático en lo que respecta a servir a su señor y no sería extraño que buscase venganza – explicó Iruka – Por eso también reforzaremos la seguridad en Konoha con un par de unidades policiales -.

-Espero que acabe pronto el juicio, estoy harto de tener a dos tíos pegados a mi nuca todo el día -.

-No antes de tres meses – aportó Itachi.

-¿¡QUÉ!? -.

-Es el tiempo mínimo para llevar un juicio de tanta relevancia, todo el país estará pendiente de lo que suceda y la Justicia no puede permitirse ningún fallo, Akatsuki Abogados no puede permitírselo -.

Naruto notó un escalofrío ante la última afirmación, no sabía por qué, pero Itachi cada vez le producía mayor desasosiego.

-No puedo tener tres meses a Sasuke en casa -.

-¿Tanto te molesta? -.

-No es eso – negó Naruto – Mi hermano volverá en breve de su Master en EEUU y, como se entere de todo lo que ha pasado, creo que acabará por hacerle un favor a Orochimaru matando a Sasuke personalmente -.

-Para entonces Sasuke estará completamente recuperado de sus heridas y podremos buscar otra solución alternativa, es probable que haya terminado con su intervención en el juicio y pueda irse a Fukui con su madre unos días, aunque sea con escolta –.

Terminaron de comentar algunos detalles sobre las medidas de seguridad en torno a Sasuke, sobre todo aconsejaron a Naruto que no le permitiese salir a la calle si no era dentro de un coche policial. El rubio asintió ante cada acotación, internamente harto de todo aquello y eso que ni siquiera habían llegado todavía a su casa.

Por fin, los policías retornaron a sus coches y se prepararon para escoltarles. Naruto ocupó de nuevo el asiento del copiloto en el lujoso mercedes; no intentó entablar conversación con ninguno de los dos Uchidas, el padre ahora le intimidaba y el hijo sería tan hablador como una piedra, así que retomó su pasatiempo de observar caer la nieve, convertida ya en una fría lluvia, hasta que acabase el viaje.

Daban casi las once de la mañana cuando cruzaban la verja de la urbanización, condujeron despacio por las solitarias avenidas hasta el segundo control de seguridad en torno al edificio Konoha; los guardias no dieron problemas, ya habían sido advertidos por las autoridades de la presencia de un testigo protegido entre aquellas paredes. Iruka se despidió de ellos en aquel punto e instó a Naruto a que le llamase si surgía cualquier problema.

Aparcaron delante de la puerta del edificio; para entonces desde el cielo gris caía una densa cortina de agua. Sin que se lo indicasen, Naruto corrió a tomar del maletero el equipaje e ir a abrir la puerta del portal, mientras Itachi sacaba la silla de ruedas y ayudaba a Sasuke.

-Es raro una nevada así en esta época del año, pero la lluvia no es mucho más agradable precisamente – comentó el abogado, una vez a cubierto.

-A mí me gusta – replicó Naruto, sacudiendo su pelo y la ropa; miró disimuladamente a Sasuke, que se sacudía el agua del pelo casi con desgana y sin aparente interés por las dos personas que le guiaban.

-Eso parecía en el aparcamiento del hospital -.

-Sólo recordaba lo mucho que me gustaba Central Park en invierno -. Una sonrisa nostálgica iluminó el rostro del rubio al tiempo que pulsaba el botón del ascensor.

-Creía que eras de L.A. -. Itachi hizo la observación con un tono totalmente casual, un tono que puso en alerta todas las alarmas internas de Naruto.

-¿Y? He viajado un poco. Conozco Nueva York, San Francisco, Washington también pero es un muermo de ciudad con todo el mundo siendo político o político jubilado -. Los ojos azules se alzaron para devolverle una afilada mirada al solapado interrogador – Kakashi me contó que usted es de Nueva York, ¿no echa de menos nada? -.

-Prefiero Japón – sonrió de lado – Aunque a veces echo de menos una barbacoa después del partido de los Nicks -.

-Sí, yo también – asintió Naruto, feliz de haber cortado y devuelto uno de los ataques de Itachi – Pero le imaginaba más bien recorriendo restaurantes de lujo y garitos de moda, codeándose con los famosos, poderosos y demás fauna nocturna -.

-No es mi estilo -.

El ascensor les dejó en la novena planta. Naruto trotó hasta la puerta del apartamento para abrir y dejar pasar a sus invitados.

-¿Quiere tomar algo, Itachi-san? – preguntó, soltando las dos pesadas mochilas que componían el equipaje de Sasuke en medio del recibidor.

-Nada, gracias, debo volver al trabajo -.

-Ah, de acuerdo -.

-De nuevo, gracias por cuidar de mi hijo -. Itachi realizó una leve reverencia.

-De nada -.

-Recuerda, si necesitáis cualquier cosa, llamadme, no importa la hora ni dónde estéis, tienes mi número de teléfono -.

-No se preocupe -.

Itachi se volvió entonces hacia su hijo. Sasuke seguía mudo y con la mirada baja, exageradamente apático incluso para lo que era habitual en él.

-Cuídate -. Le apretó brevemente el hombro – Sayonara, Naruto-kun -.

-Sayonara, Itachi-san -.

(Arrepentido by Sôber)

La puerta al cerrarse liberó a Naruto de un peso que no sabía que arrastraba, era consciente de la capacidad intimidatoria de Itachi pero no que consiguiera afectarle hasta ese punto. Pudo percibir que Sasuke también se relajaba un poco, incluso dejó de comportarse como parte del mobiliario para dignarse a mirarle y ponerle nervioso.

-Bienvenido a los dominios Kishimoto – sonrió el rubio, intentando parecer normal – Si quieres, primero dejamos las cosas en tu habitación y luego hacemos un tour por la casa, aunque más o menos la conoces -.

-Me da igual -. Sasuke se levantó de la silla. Era la primera vez desde hacía más de un mes que Naruto lo veía así, en pie y sano a excepción del brazo derecho, y en lo único que podía pensar era en abrazarle.

-¿No la necesitas? – preguntó, señalando la silla.

-Sólo para recorridos largos -.

-Vale, mejor para mí -. Naruto cargó los macutos en la silla de ruedas y enfiló pasillo adelante – Hemos acondicionado la habitación de invitados, aunque puedes cambiar las cosas a tu gusto. Me tropecé con Suigetsu el otro día al ir a visitarte, dice que entre él y Karin consiguieron rescatar unas cuantas cosas de tu piso antes que la gente de Orochimaru lo arrasara, así que se pasarán un día de estos a dejarlas -.

Sasuke simplemente le siguió, sin hacer comentario alguno. El rubio suspiró, si el bastardo iba a comportarse así menudo panorama que le esperaba para las siguientes semanas, menos mal que su madre llegaba relativamente pronto a casa y le ayudaría a llevar un poco la situación.

La habitación era la más pequeña pero la casi ausencia de muebles le confería una sensación diáfana; cama, armario empotrado en la pared y un escritorio bajo la ventana, eso era todo. Naruto dejó la silla de ruedas en un rincón.

-¿Te gusta? -.

El Uchida paseó la mirada por el cuartito, reconociendo el toque de una mano femenina en el suave color verde pastel de las paredes o la colcha de agradables tonos otoñales que hacían juego con los muebles. Su recorrido visual tropezó con la figura de Naruto y se obligó a pasar de largo, incapaz de sostener aquella mirada azul. Llevaba en tensión toda la mañana, ¡qué demonios!, ni siquiera había dormido bien esa noche; sabía que el rubio sólo le acogía por compasión y por los ruegos de Sakura, su naturaleza era demasiado noble como para abandonar a alguien a su suerte, mucho menos si esa persona había protegido a una de sus mejores amigas, la dulce Hinata, pero Naruto, en el fondo, debía odiarle.

-Puedes cambiar lo que quieras, eso dijo mi madre -.

Naruto se apoyó en la pared, escondiendo unas crispadas manos a su espalda. Entendía que Sasuke estuviera molesto y enfadado, incluso que le odiara, después de todo él era el origen de muchas de las situaciones que habían conducido al cierre del Hidden Village y, por ende, a la desaparición de la forma de vida del moreno.

-¿Quieres ver el resto de la casa? Hay algunas normas que debo explicarte, si no quieres conocer a mi madre en modo furia, claro – sonrió sin demasiado convencimiento.

-Vamos -.

-La puerta del fondo del pasillo es el cuarto de mi madre, no se entra bajo ningún concepto -.

-No pensaba hacerlo -. Casi tuvo que morderse la lengua para no añadir el acostumbrado "usuratonkachi".

-Por si acaso – gruñó Naruto – Esa de enfrente a la tuya es la habitación de mi hermano, al lado está el baño y luego mis dominios -. Llegaron al recibidor – Eso es un pequeño aseo… aquí, a la izquierda, la cocina, y, al fondo, el salón. Esta puerta da a la salita con tatami, también hay otra puerta corredera que la conecta con el salón -.

-¿Y las normas? -.

-No se entra al cuarto de otro a no se que seas invitado, has de mantener el tuyo limpio y ordenado -. Naruto puso cara agria - A mí se me olvidó hacer la cama una mañana y al volver de clase mi madre me obligó a hacerla veinte veces -.

-¿Qué más? -.

-Hum, tienes libre acceso al salón y la cocina, aunque has de recoger lo que ensucies. En la cocina hay un cuartito donde dejamos la ropa sucia; la colada suele ponerla mi madre, aunque planchamos todos porque ella dice que es una actividad vital para nuestra supervivencia, igual que lo de cocinar -.

-Creo que me arreglaré -. Sasuke, previendo el momento incómodo que seguiría al acabar el actual tema de conversación, preguntó - ¿Te importa si me doy un baño? En el hospital sólo me dejaban ducharme -.

-Claro, no hay problema, coge tus cosas y yo iré a preparártelo -.

-Puedo solo -.

-Seguro, pero mi madre me matará si dejo que un invitado haga más cosas de las necesarias y más con un brazo descuajeringado -.

-De acuerdo -.

Naruto entró al baño y abrió el grifo de la bañera. Agradecía que Sasuke hubiese pedido lo de bañarse, no podía ignorar la tensión existente entre ambos y cada vez estaba más nervioso, mientras el Uchida estuviera en remojo él podría calmarse y centrar un poco su cabeza. Los baños de aquella casa eran estilo occidental, con su water y lavabo además de la bañera, por eso Naruto, tranquilamente sentado en la tapa del retrete, pudo darse cuenta de la falta de papel higiénico.

-Demonios -.

Como buen anfitrión que era no podía permitir aquello, pero le daba una flojera horrible irse hasta la cocina a por un taburete o la escalerita para alcanzar el paquete de taitantos rollos que reposaba encima de uno de los armarios. Examinó el panorama, seguro que con un par de saltos alcanzaba y se ahorraba el paseo. Un salto, casi. Segundo intento, se le escapó en el último instante. Tercer brinco, enganchó un rollo, sí, pero no contó con las pocas ganas que tenía dicho rollo de abandonar su cómoda ubicación y, Naruto no sólo hizo que el paquete cayera del armario, sino que lo propulsó a la otra punta del baño directo a la bañera, consiguiendo una espectacular explosión de celulosa cuando los taitantos rollos entraron en contacto con el agua. La cara de alucine del rubio no tenía parangón, mucho menos cuando empezó a oír una risa, al principio ahogada, pero que acabó en sonoras carcajadas. Sasuke estaba plantado bajo el marco de la puerta, literalmente muerto de risa.

-¡No te rías dattebayo! – le gritó Naruto, rojo de ira y vergüenza, aunque con una extraña satisfacción burbujeando en su estómago.

-Cuando hablaste de preparar el baño, no imaginé algo así – comentó el moreno entre carcajadas.

-¡Vete a la mierda! -.

-Dobe… -. Respiró hondo para detener la risa, aunque no le abandonó esa sonrisa irónica tan propia de él - ¿Te ayudo a recoger?, no quisiera que tu madre regresara y te encontrara ahogado en una bañera de papel higiénico -.

-Ya me encargo yo, tú puedes usar el baño de mi madre para bañarte – refunfuñó el rubio.

-No dijiste que nada de entrar al cuarto de… -.

-Es un caso de emergencia -.

Naruto le acompañó a un baño que olía a jabón y cremas de mujer, además de poseer una bañera el doble de grande.

-Creo que salí ganando con el accidente – comentó Sasuke – Puedo esperar a que limpies el otro, no me gustaría molestar a tu madre el primer día -.

-Sólo no rompas nada – dijo Naruto antes de marcharse.

Con cuidado, Sasuke abrió el grifo para que la bañera fuese llenándose mientras se desnudaba, resultaba complicado manejarse con una sola mano. Dejó la ropa a un lado y embutió su brazo derecho en la funda de plástico que le dieron en el hospital para evitar que se mojase la escayola. El agua caliente fue una bendición, notó como su cuerpo se relajaba y cerró los ojos. La sonrisa volvió a bailar en sus labios. Ese maldito dobe había conseguido hacerle reír y no llevaba ni dos horas en aquella casa, quizás los nervios hubiesen intensificado el ataque de hilaridad, pero lo agradecía, ahora estaba más tranquilo y sabía que podía hablar con Naruto de una forma normal. Se hundió un poco más en el agua. O, quizás, Naruto sólo fingía ser amable; había podido notar la crispación del rubio, como evitaba mirarle directamente y las ganas que tenía de perderle de vista cuando, prácticamente, le ordenó quedarse en ese baño. Con un gruñido de frustración, sumergió la cabeza en un tonto intento por despejarla.

Mientras, en el otro cuarto de baño, Naruto se dedicaba a pescar el papel de la bañera. El estropicio no había sido demasiado grave a pesar de todo, el problema sería la escasez de papel higiénico hasta que fuese a comprarlo a la tienda al día siguiente, porque estaba seguro que su madre le obligaría a reponerlo de su bolsillo.

Amortiguado, escuchó el sonido de una puerta, eso significaba que Sasuke habría terminado con su baño y el reloj sólo marcaba las once y veintiuno de la mañana, ¿qué se suponía que iba a hacer el resto del día con el bastardo merodeando por la casa?

-Parece que arreglaste la catástrofe -.

Naruto se giró hacia la voz, obligándose a mantener la compostura a costa de un esfuerzo sobrehumano; un Sasuke de pelo mojado examinaba el baño con aire indiferente, mientras su camisa sin abrochar exhibía un blanco torso, sin duda parecía más delgado que la última vez que le contempló de semejante guisa.

-Ejem, ¿es necesario que vayas en plan exhibicionista por "MI" casa? – cuestionó el rubio de malos modos.

-No es por gusto – puntualizó el Uchida, tan o más borde que su anfitrión – He intentado abrocharla pero con la mano derecha escayolada poco puedo hacer -.

-Ya… -. Naruto cerró la bolsa de basura llena de papel churretoso y, no sin cierto nerviosismo, fue junto al chico que bloqueaba la salida del baño – Si necesitas ayuda, puedo echarte una mano con estas cosas -.

Sasuke se limitó a hacer un sonido gutural que bien podía interpretarse por un "haz lo que quieras". Naruto empezó a abrochar botones con cuidado de no rozar el cuerpo bajo la camisa, algo realmente difícil si tus manos sufren un severo y repentino ataque de Parkinson. Aprovechando el estado de concentración del rubio, Sasuke se permitió examinarle con más detalle confirmando lo que ya sabía, que no había cambiado nada en el último mes, incluso conservaba ese olor mezcla desodorante deportivo y la esencia calida que le caracterizaba. Un toque apenas perceptible en el abdomen le hizo bajar más la vista, a esas manos temblorosas; arqueó un ceja y ladeó un poco la cabeza para tener mejor perspectiva del rostro moreno, lo que encontró realmente consiguió sorprenderle, un Naruto rojo hasta las orejas. Su analítica mente le decía que aquello no era posible, si Naruto le odiaba entonces el hecho de ayudarle con la camisa debía molestarle no abochornarle. Decidió llevar a cabo un pequeño experimento, cambió el peso de un pie a otro, un movimiento casual que consiguió hacer que aquellas manos toparan contra su estómago.

-¡Estate quieto, joder! Así no voy a acabar nunca -.

-Eso es porque eres un torpe, dobe -.

Dos ojos azules se alzaron sorprendidos ante el insulto, pero sólo encontraron un Sasuke de expresión neutra. Gruñendo algo indefinido, Naruto prendió los últimos botones y salió del baño arrastrando la bolsa de basura hacia la cocina, por eso no pudo ver la pequeña sonrisa que esbozó el moreno.

El timbre del telefonillo pilló a Naruto saliendo de la cocina. Apretó el botón de la cámara del portal y arrugó el ceño al ver al visitante.

-Te dije que vinieras mañana -.

-Me aburría en el hotel -.

-¿Y Yamato? -.

-No lo sé -.

-¿No le has dicho que salías? -.

-Supuse que al no encontrarme en mi habitación deduciría el por qué -.

-Ah, eres imposible, anda, sube -.

Sasuke seguía a mitad de pasillo, intrigado por aquella voz completamente desconocida y de acento extranjero. Cuando Naruto abrió la puerta del piso sólo pudo ver unas manos que le ofrecían al rubio una cesta llena de fruta.

-He oído que es lo típico para regalar en estas situaciones, pero he traído más comida, muy variada, para que escojas la que más te guste -.

-Mira que majo, pero sabes que te va a caer una buena cuando Yamato te atrape – sonrió Naruto.

-Lo entenderá cuando se lo explique, además está acostumbrado a mi forma de ser -.

-No es escusa -.

Por fin cerraron la puerta y Sasuke pudo ver al visitante. Un chico de cabello tan negro como blanca era su piel, su ropa lucía el mismo contraste creando un efecto bastante llamativo.

-Tú debes ser Uchida Sasuke-kun – sonrió el desconocido, cuando reparó en él.

-¿Y tú eres? -.

-Es Samuel, pero todos le llamamos Sai, es mi mejor amigo de L.A. y uno de los mejores artistas de su edad – abrevió Naruto con una sonrisa tensa – No le tengas en cuenta si dice cosas raras o insultantes, no lo hace adrede, es que no sabe ser de otra forma, así que no intentes romperle la cara, que nos conocemos -.

-Comamos juntos y formemos lazos de amistad – propuso el sonriente Sai.

Sasuke les siguió a la cocina, intuyendo que aquel tío iba a ser la cosa más insoportable con la que se había enfrentado hasta el momento en su corta vida. Guardaron la comida para consumirla más tarde y Naruto puso la cafetera, para no ver las miradas de asco recíproco entre los dos morenos más que por otra cosa.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Sasuke-kun? – inquirió Sai.

-¿Te importa?

-Naruto me ha explicado tu percance, es la primera vez que conozco a alguien que sobrevive a la caída desde un helicóptero y siento curiosidad -.

-Estaba inconsciente cuando me arrojaron -.

-Eso no me lo contaste, Naruto, y yo que pensaba que tu amigo era un idiota por hacer ese tipo de cosas -.

-¿Y qué te parece lo del acelerador ése de partículas, Sai? ¿Desaparecerá el mundo? – intervino el rubio, sabía que el intento de cambiar de tema era más descarado que el propio Sai, pero era una situación de emergencia, no quería cadáveres en su casa cuando llegara su madre.

-La verdad es que resulta una forma más interesante de morir que saltar desde un helicóptero, eso de ver el fin del mundo en primera fila -.

-Es la cosa más absurda que he oído – gruñó Sasuke.

Sai se quedó pensativo un instante.

-Hum, es cierto, ver el fin del mundo en primera fila le haría perder gracia al asunto -.

-Naruto se echó unas risas mientras Sasuke se limitaba a mantener su expresión de hastío. Un móvil empezó a sonar en la distancia.

-Es el mío -. Naruto salió corriendo pero tuvo tiempo de añadir – No os matéis en mi ausencia –.

-Eso sería de mala educación – replicó Sai y sonrió a Sasuke – Las manchas de sangre no salen con nada, a su madre le daría algo si ensuciamos la cocina -.

-¿Lo has leído en alguna revista para mujeres psicópatas? -. El Uchida usó su mejor tono de desprecio.

-Creo que no te caigo bien, aunque intentaba ser cortés porque tú eres el mejor amigo de Naruto en Japón -. Sai apoyó los codos en la barra americana y cruzó las manos a la altura del rostro, risueño – Seguramente no confía en ti ni la mitad que en mí, conozco todos y cada uno de sus secretos, por qué huyó de Nueva York o por qué no habla de su vida en esa ciudad, también como el día que llegó a L.A. nos rescatamos el uno al otro, ¿puedes tú decir lo mismo, Uchida Sasuke? -.

Naruto regresó a la cocina a tiempo de ver cómo Sasuke le daba un puñetazo a la sonriente cara de Sai.

-¡Basta! Sabía que no podía dejar solos a dos capullos como vosotros -. Obligó a que los dos chicos se separasen y sacó hielo del congelador – Ponte esto en la mano, Sasuke, y vete a tu cuarto -.

-No pienso dejar que me trates como a un niño al que castigar – rebatió el Uchida.

-O te vas a tu cuarto o te vas de mi casa, bastardo -.

-Es de mala educación atacar a los invitados – comentó Sai, el labio partido y su mejilla comenzando a amoratarse.

-Menos risas, Sai, en cuanto te pongas hielo te vuelves al hotel, también es de mala educación que los invitados insulten a otros -.

El aludido incluso tuvo la decencia de parecer arrepentido. Conforme con la decisión salomónica, Sasuke se exilió a su habitación a cuidar su maltratada mano izquierda.

-Has debido decirle algo muy desagradable a Sasuke para provocarle hasta ese punto – apuntó Naruto.

-No sabía que le molestaría tanto – protestó Sai, sujetando el hielo contra su cara.

-Por eso siempre te pasan cosas como ésta, es igual que cuando tuve que salvarte el culo de los del club de baloncesto, casi nos matan a los dos -.

-Aún estaba aprendiendo sobre interacción humana, eso sí que no tuvo mala intención -.

-Pero reconocerás que no fue muy inteligente preguntarles si te dejaban jugar para poder tocarles el culo después de cada jugada como hacían entre ellos -.

-No era tan grave -.

-Les llamaste maricones en sus narices -.

-Esa es tú interpretación -.

-Y la del 99 por ciento de la población – suspiró Naruto – Ha llamado Yamato, piensa matarte por haberte ido sin avisar y sin el móvil -.

-Soy un incomprendido – dijo Sai con aire desvalido.

-Lo que sea, pero estaba a medio camino de aquí, así que será mejor que le esperes abajo para no cabrearle más, que cuando se le cruzan los cables da auténtico miedo -.

-Como quieras -.

Ya en la puerta, Naruto insistió por pura curiosidad.

-En serio, ¿qué le has dicho a Sasuke? -.

-Resumiendo, que no confías en él, por eso yo sé la historia de Nueva York y él no -.

-Te la conté después de tres años, Sai, y a Sasuke sólo le conozco de hace ocho meses -.

-Diecisiete años si cuentas tu anterior encarnación -.

-Nos vemos, Sai – dijo y le pateó fuera de la casa.

Sai podía crisparle los nervios incluso al ser más paciente sobre la faz de la tierra, seguro que hasta Ghandi le hubiera arreado alguna torta por pasarse de la raya, y Naruto no era precisamente una persona que se caracterizara por su gran serenidad.

-¿Ya se ha ido el tocanarices de tu "amigo"? -.

-Te dije que te quedaras en tu cuarto – gruñó Naruto.

Sasuke le enseñó el trapo de cocina.

-Necesito más hielo, a no ser que quieras volver al hospital y explicarle a Tsunade cómo un enfermo a tu cuidado se ha herido antes de que acabe su primer día dado de alta -.

Enojado, Naruto le quitó el trapo y fue a la cocina seguido de su huésped.

-Sai no debió meterse contigo – comentó mientras buceaba en el congelador – Pero tú no debiste usarle de saco de boxeo -.

-No consiento que nadie me vacile, mucho menos un gaijin capullo por muy "amigo" tuyo que sea – replicó Sasuke.

-Te lo repito – Naruto le plantó en la mano herida el trapo con hielo con más fuerza de la recomendable -, Sai es especial, padece un tipo muy raro de trastorno psicológico y sus niveles de empatía son mínimos, no sabe tratar con otras personas, por eso la palabra "tacto" no significa nada para él -.

El Uchida gruñó algo ininteligible y mantuvo el ceño fruncido. Naruto esbozó una sonrisa burlona completamente adorable.

-Además, aquí el título de capullo mayor del reino lo ostentas tú – bromeó risueño.

-Usuratonkachi -.

Ya está. Lo había dicho. Un silencio incómodo se asentó entre ambos, Sasuke concentrado en su mano y Naruto con la neurona cortocircuitada, hasta que se escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y la cantarina voz de Akari anunciando su llegada.

-¡Estamos en la cocina! – voceó el rubio.

-¿Qué?¿Una mañana movidita? – preguntó la mujer, yendo directamente a comprobar el estado de la mano de un sorprendido Sasuke – No parece grave, mantén el hielo otro rato y luego te pondré algo de pomada -.

-¿Cómo te has enterado? – preguntó Naruto.

-Porque las madres somos omnipresentes y lo sabemos todo -.

-¡Mamá! -.

-Vale – rió Akari – Me he encontrado con Yamato y con Sai abajo, cuando el primero termine de echarle la bronca al otro subirán a comer con nosotros -.

Sasuke agrió el rostro.

-No te preocupes – sonrió ella – Sai suele medir sus palabras cuando Yamato está presente -.

-Descuide… gracias por dejar que me quede en su casa -.

-De nada -. Akari fue directa a la nevera – Creo recordar que Sai ha traído mucha comida -.

-Se ha pasado tres pueblos – confirmó Naruto.

-Mejor, así tendremos de sobra para los seis -.

-¿Seis? –.

-El abuelo también viene -.

-¿Está en la ciudad? ¿Y eso? – inquirió el rubio, extrañado.

-Se aburría en Kyoto, además anda recopilando información -.

-¿Para otro de esos libros guarros? Acabarán por meterle en la cárcel -.

-Posiblemente, pero mientras gana un montón de dinero -. Akari empezó a sacar cosas al mostrador – Hijo, ve poniendo la mesa. Sasuke, tú siéntate, ya tendrás tiempo de colaborar cuando te quiten esa escayola -.

-¿Comemos en el salón? -.

-Por supuesto, estaríamos demasiado apretados en la cocina, espera que te doy el mantel -.

Una luz de alarma se encendió en la cabeza de Naruto.

-¡Espera! Ya lo cojo yo -.

Demasiado tarde, Akari había entrado en el cuartito de la lavadora y encontrado cierta bolsa de basura.

-Naruto -.

-Dime -.

-¿Acaso se han puesto de moda las fiestas de papel mojado y yo no me he enterado? -.

-Ha sido un accidente – protestó el rubio, completamente rojo de vergüenza. Una cosa es que le echara la bronca a solas y otra muy distinta con un Sasuke que no se perdía detalle de su humillación.

-Te pasa cada cosa – suspiró Akari – Espero que esta tarde bajes a comprar más, porque el reparto no llega hasta la semana que viene -.

-Pensaba hacerlo, ya no tengo cinco años para que debas recordarme este tipo de cosas -.

-Sólo era una observación, cielo -.

Naruto agarró con todo su mal humor el mantel y se marchó al salón.

-Es divertido fastidiarle, ¿ne, Sasuke? -. Akari le guiño un ojo, cómplice.

-A veces – reconoció él, sonriendo un poco. El carácter de la madre de Naruto era tan semejante al del rubio que no podía evitar sentir una simpatía natural hacia ella.

El rubio terminó de poner la mesa en un tiempo record y se exilió a su habitación con la escusa de pasar el rato hasta que llegaran el resto de entes invasores. Akari no le dio mayor importancia y, manteniendo su encantadora sonrisa, sacó el botiquín para terminar de curar la mano de Sasuke con un poco de pomada para las contusiones.

-¿Te gusta tu habitación Sasuke? -.

-Sí -.

-¿No necesitas nada? -.

-No, gracias -.

-No has de ser tan formal Sasuke, queremos que te sientas a gusto y cómodo, por eso mi hijo te ha acogido, para evitar que estés aislado en un apartamento de la policía -.

-Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta -.

-Me alegro y, ahora que estamos en confidencia, me gustaría comentarte algo -.

Sasuke contrajo el rostro cuando la presión sobre su mano herida alcanzó repentinamente cotas que rozaban lo insoportable, los finos dedos que untaran la pomada con extremo cuidado ahora se clavaban dolorosamente entre sus articulaciones. Iba a protestar pero desistió cuando reparó en la peligrosa expresión que lucía aquella a la que había tomado por una adorable madre.

-Sé lo que le intentaste hacer a mi hijo y no te corto las pelotas ahora mismo porque él ha decidido, si no perdonarte, al menos protegerte; vuelve a hacerle el más mínimo daño y te juro que la próxima vez haré que regreses al hospital para quedarte allí lo que te quede de mísera vida -. Akari le soltó la mano al tiempo que recuperaba la sonrisa, aunque todavía con un ligero aura amenazante a su alrededor.

-¿Quién es usted? – inquirió Sasuke.

-Un madre cabreada y, aún así, tienes suerte, el hermano de Naruto es diez veces peor que yo -.

Una maternal embajadora capaz de usar puntos de presión. Otro misterio más. Parecía que nada en torno a Naruto era normal, ni su pasado, ni su familia, ni siquiera él mismo. Sasuke se levantó despacio de la silla.

-Puede pensar lo que quiera de mí, seguramente he llegado a ser peor persona de lo que usted imagina, sin embargo hay algo que debería saber y se lo digo porque he de vivir en su casa; sólo hice daño a Naruto una vez, para conseguir alejarle de mi lado y evitar inmiscuirle en mis problemas, de manera que guarde sus amenazas para quién de verdad se las merezca -.

Terminada su alegación, Sasuke se marchó a su cuarto en busca de un poco de paz. Acababa de tumbarse en la cama cuando oyó el timbre de la puerta. Akari recibió a Yamato y Sai, podía escuchar sus voces como un murmullo lejano mezcladas con la música que se filtraba desde la habitación de Naruto. Estaba tan cansado. Demasiadas emociones seguidas para su primer día fuera de la rutina hospitalaria, por no hablar del madrugón al que le habían sometido. Cerró los ojos. Sin duda no iba a aburrirse en esa casa, sobre todo después de proponerse desentrañar todos los secretos de la familia Kishimoto. ¿Por qué huirían de Nueva York? Recordaba que Naruto dijo que algo sucedió cuando tenía ocho años, pero de ahí saltaba directamente a contarte su vida en L.A. con más de dieciséis y sus intentos autodestructivos. Había un vacío de casi nueve años en su narración, un vacío en el que se hallaban las respuestas al origen de sus pesadillas, a su repentina mudanza a Japón y, más importante, a cómo Naruto había aprendido a esconderse tan fácilmente detrás de una sonrisa.

**OooO**

Tsunade apagó el ordenador y terminó de reorganizar algunos de los historiales que se había llevado a casa como trabajo extra. Descuidadamente abrió uno de los cajones y sacó una pistola que apuntó directamente a un rincón de la habitación en penumbra.

-Mantienes tus sentidos, jovencita, parece que la vida como civil no te ha atrofiado ese privilegiado cerebro tuyo -.

-¿Qué haces en mi casa? -.

-Tus queridos colaboradores no son tan confiables como piensas -.

Un gran sobre voló hasta el escritorio. Sin dejar de encañonar al intruso, Tsunade extrajo los papeles y pudo ver una copia exacta de la historia clínica de Kishimoto Naruto. Los ojos azules brillaron con ira mal contenida.

-Todo el mundo tiene un precio, a diferencia de la incorruptible Haruyama Tsunade -.

-¿A qué has venido? -.

-Bueno, nuestros antiguos jefes quieren que reconsideres tu dimisión y vuelvas a incorporarte al equipo -.

-Antes muerta -.

-Imaginaba que dirías algo por el estilo –. Una macabra sonrisa – Yo tomo mañana un avión de regreso a EEUU -.

-Mejor, así el aire de la ciudad estará algo menos contaminado sin tu presencia -.

-No puedes proteger al chico, Tsunade, ni tú ni nadie, recuperaremos lo que nos pertenece -.

-¡No sois sus dueños, es un ser humano! -.

-Ese es tu punto de vista, encariñarse con las cobayas no es una actitud demasiado profesional -.

-¡Vete de mi casa antes de que te vuele la cabeza, engendro! -.

-Sayonara Tsunade -.

Se escuchó el sonido de la tela en movimiento y la doctora dejó de sentir la presencia dentro de la habitación. Soltó la pistola sobre la mesa, casi con asco, y tomó el teléfono.

-¿Tsunade? Es tarde, ¿sucede algo? -.

-¿Estás sola? ¿Puedes hablar con libertad? -.

-Sí, Naruto está discutiendo con Sasuke sobre los turnos del baño, ¿por qué? -.

-Kabuto se ha colado en mi casa -.

-¿¡Qué!? -.

-Os han encontrado -.

-Lo sé, Jiraya se enteró hará un par de días -.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? -.

-No he tenido tiempo, tengo al crío de Itachi adoptado por mi hijo y un montón de trabajo en la embajada… creo que no quería pensar demasiado en ello -.

-A veces eres una boba -.

-Gracias -.

-El viejo debería conseguirte billetes para otro país, desapareced una temporada -.

-Ah, no, eso sí que no, me niego a volver a la misma situación que hace catorce años, ya no soy joven, ni tengo la misma energía para convertirme en una fugitiva -.

-Tengo una residencia de verano en Hawai, podéis ir allí -.

-Gracias, pero no, me quedo donde estoy y que vengan a buscarme, mi niño ya no tiene ocho años y sabe defenderse -.

-¡No podrá si te empeñas en no contarle la verdad! Se cree que sois una familia huyendo de un padre maltratador, que todo se reduce a una historia tristemente habitual, debe entender quién es, ¿o prefieres toparte con una situación como la que te llevó al hospital a la una de la madrugada? -.

-¡No tendría que enfrentarme a nada de esto si vosotros no hubierais jugado a ser dios! -.

Colgó. Tsunade permaneció en la penumbra de su estudio, escuchando el pitido del teléfono, plenamente consciente de la magnitud de su pecado y la imposibilidad de hallar el perdón ni siquiera en sí misma.


	13. Día de Locos

**N. de A: **¡Gomen Nasaiiiiiii! Este capítulo se suponía que era el regalo de Navidad, así que imaginad la cantidad de contratiempos que he tenido por el camino. Espero que disfrutéis de la historia, porque yo me lo he pasado bomba escribiendo esta parte, son todo disparos y persecuciones en coche, aunque también hay tiempo para las moñadas.

Agradezco cada mensaje, mail o PM que me mandáis, animan un montón, y os puedo asegurar que terminaré el fic.

De extra, os regalo dos cosillas, mucha gente me dijo que basta de tanto Opening y que hiciera algún ending, así que hice dos XD. El primero es de mi propia manufactura, el otro es el ending Mezane tuneado (ese en el que salían fanarts).

Besotes y ja ne!

**DÍA DE LOCOS**

El monótono silencio del aula sólo era roto por el ruido de los bolígrafos contra el papel, los ocasionales crujidos de las sillas cuando sus ocupantes intentaban en vano conseguir una posición más cómoda, o por los gruñidos de frustración existencial de los alumnos según avanzaban en la lectura de las preguntas del examen. Tras casi dos horas allí encerrado, Naruto revisó su hoja en busca de aberrantes faltas ortográficas, todavía no terminaba de dominar el japonés escrito y no quería suspender por cometer un atentado contra la lengua japonesa.

_-HAS ESCRITO MAL CIRUGÍA EN ESE PÁRRAFO, TE FALTA UN TRAZO -._

_-Ya lo he visto, no soy lerdo -._

_-LA PRÓXIMA VEZ TE AYUDA TU MADRE CON EL CASO PRÁCTICO, TENGO MÁS DE NUEVE MIL AÑOS DE EXISTENCIA A MIS ESPALDAS COMO PARA PONERME AHORA A ESTUDIAR PSICOLOGÍA POR HOBBIE -._

_-No te lo he pedido, dijiste que lo haces porque te aburrías -._

_-DIJE QUE ERA "PARA DISTRAERME", ASÍ NO TENGO QUE ESCUCHARTE CUANDO TU NEURONA SE DESCONECTA Y TE PONES A PENSAR EN APAREARTE CON EL UCHIHA -._

_-¡Yo no hago eso ttebayo! -._

_-ENTONCES ¿LO DE DARTE DE CABEZAZOS CONTRA LA MESA ES POR DIVERSIÓN? -._

_-¡Vete a la mierda, maldito zorro! -._

_-JEJEJEJEJE -._

Fue el último de los alumnos en levantarse para dejar su examen sobre la mesa del profesor, ocupada por el temible Mori Ibiki.

-¿Qué tal ha ido? – preguntó él, con una inesperada sonrisa.

-Creo que no demasiado mal, aunque la parte del estrés postraumático aplicado a personas con síndrome de Estocolmo fue horrible -.

-Ya me gustaría que la mitad de mis alumnos demostrasen la mitad de interés que tú en la asignatura… hace tiempo que no tengo un ayudante en condiciones, ¿qué te parecería trabajar como becario en el departamento? -.

-¿Para eso no debería entregar una solicitud o algo? -.

-Nadie se ve capaz de trabajar bajo mi supervisión, así que la plaza siempre queda vacante; si lo quieres el puesto es tuyo, aunque no se cobra demasiado -.

-Sí, claro que lo quiero – asintió Naruto – Le vendrá mejor a mi currículo que mis trabajos esporádicos como modelo -.

-Entonces pasa por mi despacho cuando acabes tus otros exámenes, iré preparando el papeleo -.

-Muchas gracias, estaré allí a eso de las cinco -.

Ibiki observó con una sonrisa divertida al joven que se alejó corriendo por el pasillo, sin duda era alguien sorprendente. Sacó un móvil de su bolsillo y marcó un número, aguardó que contestaran mientras terminaba de meter las hojas de examen en una carpeta.

-¿Ibiki? -.

-Ya he hecho lo que querías, tendré más controlado al chico a partir de ahora -.

-Avísame de cualquier actividad sospechosa en torno a él, incluso si ves que empieza a comportarse de forma extraña -.

-Se supone que estoy retirado, no senil, a diferencia de otros por lo que parece -.

-Déjalo, mi hija tiene más gracia que tú burlándose de mi edad -.

-He estado indagando por mi cuenta, dado que tú no querías cederme más información de la necesaria; así que el proyecto Foxfire, hum, curioso -.

-No deberías comentar ese tipo de cosas por teléfono, podrían localizarte sólo con una palabra -.

-Yo cuidaré del chico, tú termina con lo que sea que estés liado -.

-Gracias -.

-Ya me lo cobraré -.

Cerró el teléfono y lo guardó. Salió del aula con la carpeta de exámenes bajo el brazo, el mismo aire severo e intransigente, el temible profesor Ibiki.

**OooO**

Odiaba su trabajo, sobre todo en momentos como ése. El torneo de la copa del mundo de Go había tenido a Tokyo de sede y, como gran evento cultural, casi todos los embajadores se habían visto arrastrados a intervenir de una u otra manera. Akari vio como sin previo aviso se convertía en mediadora del embajador chino y coreano que no hacían otra cosa que lanzarse los trastos a la cabeza con mucha elegancia y unos eufemismos a cada cual más ingenioso. Si alguna vez conseguía algo parecido remotamente a una jubilación tranquila, se convertiría en criadora de hortensias o quizás en conductora de vehículos expedicionarios en la Antártida para no tener que tratar casi con seres humanos.

-Señora, lamento la intrusión, la requieren al teléfono -.

Akari le puso ojitos al guardaespaldas que acababa de rescatarla. Disculpándose repetidas veces, dejó que aquellos idiotas se matasen verbalmente.

-No sabes como te agradezco que me hayas sacado de ahí -.

-Lo sé, señora, pero no es del todo una mentira, su hijo mayor ha telefoneado -.

Fueron a uno de los pequeños despachos disponibles en el gran pabellón dónde se celebraba la final del Torneo de Go, otro de los guardaespaldas esperaba allí entreteniendo a alguien al otro lado de la línea. Akari tomó el auricular.

-John, ¿qué tal en Washington? -.

-Muy bien, por una vez creo que se han currado la elección de profesores para un Máster, alucinarías con las cosas que estamos aprendiendo sobre estrategias político-económicas a nivel mundial -.

-¿Y qué hay tan importante para que gastes el dinero estúpidamente en una llamada internacional? -.

-El conferenciante invitado hoy para tratar el tema del impacto de las grandes multinacionales es un tal Robert Pain de Rain Tecnologys-.

Akari sintió náuseas.

-Ni se te ocurra ir, ¿entendido? -.

-Me suspenderán si no acudo, además somos un montón de público y es muy improbable que me vea -.

-¡John! – le chilló al auricular.

-Tendré cuidado, mamá -.

-Si te notas en peligro sal corriendo de esa sala, ¡y olvídate de volver a EEUU! -.

-Imaginé que dirías algo así – la voz sonaba a sonrisa. - Tengo que dejarte o llegaré tarde, la conferencia es a primera hora -.

-Un beso, mi niño -.

-Bye, mami -.

Los pitidos le anunciaron que John ya había colgado.

-Ains, estos críos acabarán conmigo – suspiró Akari.

Se levantó y fue a componer su aspecto frente a un espejo que decoraba la estancia. Frunció el ceño, ya le tocaba teñirse otra vez si no quería que la gente reparase en las milimétricas raíces rojizas de su melena. Ir constantemente disfrazada era un engorro, pero si alguna cadena de televisión decidía sacar su imagen no resultaría tan evidente su verdadera identidad.

El sonido del móvil la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Diga? -.

-Akari, ¿qué tal? -.

-¿Papá? ¿Ocurre algo? -.

-¿Por qué lo dices? -.

-Porque nunca me llamas si no tienes algo en mente que sobrepase el desearme buenos días -.

-¿Te importaría pasar a recogernos? – la voz sonaba incluso un poquito apurada.

-¿Recogeros? -.

-Sí, a mi supervisor editorial y a mí, hemos sufrido un "pequeño percance", es una historia muy larga, pero fundamentalmente es que estarás en peligro mientras no te encierres a cal y canto en casa, creo que van a pasar cosas muy feas durante el resto de la tarde -.

-¿Dónde estáis? -.

-En Sugamo, te esperamos junto al templo budista; ah, y verás, lleva bastante gasolina -.

-¿Por qué? -.

-Hay que recoger también a Tsunade en el Hospital -.

-¿Qué? -.

-La llamé para que fuera a tu casa a refugiarse, pero resulta que no ha podido acceder al parking del hospital -.

-Sorpréndeme -.

-Han sufrido un repentino incendio -.

-Ya… esperadme, creo que puedo llegar en una hora si los semáforos son benévolos conmigo -.

-Deberías hacer que tus guardaespaldas… -.

-¡No me des lecciones, viejo! ¡Te recuerdo que no soy una novata en este tipo de situaciones, así que cierra la boca y siéntate a esperar a que llegue la caballería! -.

-Sí, señora -.

-Más te vale que esa respuesta no haya ido en plan gracioso o llegarás a Okinawa de la patada que te voy a dar -.

Colgó para no prorrogar el diálogo de besugos. Respiró hondo, endureció su expresión y salió del cuarto.

-Chicos – llamó a los dos guardaespaldas.- Hay una emergencia, necesito que usemos el subterfugio cinco -.

Los dos hombres se miraron.

-A piedra, papel o tijera -.

-Una ronda -.

Akari arqueó una ceja mientras aquellos dos decidían algo del modo más infantil que había visto en su vida. Uno sonrió y el otro maldijo.

-Estamos listos -.

Fueron directamente al aparcamiento del pabellón, sin ocultarse pero sin ostentaciones, allí fue dónde crearon el subterfugio. Uno de los guardaespaldas le dejó a Akari sus grandes gafas de sol y la gabardina junto con las llaves del BMW, a cambio se echó sobre los hombros el llamativo abrigo de paño rojo y se puso las estilosas gafas de la embajadora junto a una peluca de largo pelo negro que sacaron del maletero. El efecto en ambos era bastante ridículo.

-Bien -. El que no iba disfrazado se aclaro la garganta para no acabar a carcajadas a costa de su compañero – Nosotros iremos en el Subaru. Me esconderé en el asiento de atrás para que no me vean -.

-Perfecto, pero antes ayúdame a sacar el maniquí y ponerlo en el asiento del copiloto -.

-¿Quiere que la recojamos más tarde? -.

-No, id a mi casa y entonces podéis abandonar el ardid -.

-Es nuestra obligación protegerla y nos lo pone muy difícil -.

-Tranquilos, estaré bien -.

Cada cual fue a su coche y salieron juntos del aparcamiento. A mitad de camino, en un cruce de vías muy complejo, Subaru y BMW tomaron caminos diferentes a toda velocidad.

**OooO**

Jiraiya dejó el móvil sobre su escritorio con un gesto de acritud, ¿por qué a todo el mundo le había dado por ser creativo últimamente? En el caso de Ibiki tampoco era extraño, siempre le gustaba tener entre manos toda la información antes de empezar a trabajar, por eso resultaba una persona tan confiable.

El timbre del pequeño apartamento le sacó de sus cavilaciones. Frunció el ceño. No esperaba visita, más que nada porque nadie sabía de la existencia de su pequeña guarida en el tranquilo barrio de Sugamo, paraíso de la tercera edad. Sacó una pistola con silenciador del escritorio y la llevó camuflada en la mano gracias a las largas mangas de su yukata.

-¿Quién? – preguntó sin acercarse mucho a la puerta.

-¿Jiraiya-sensei? -.

Aquella voz… Jiraiya abrió la puerta con la misma cara de genuina sorpresa que el joven de pelo gris plantado en el destartalado rellanillo.

-Kakashi, ¿cómo has dado con este lugar? -.

-Es una historia muy larga, ¿te importaría si entro? -.

-No sé si… -.

-Me parece que acierto si digo que no es un simple jubilado metido a escritor erótico y que tengo información que puede ser interesante -.

-Ah, está bien, pasa -.

Ocuparon unos grandes cojines en el suelo, junto a una vieja mesa baja. Jiraiya sacó cerveza para los dos y unas patatas fritas de bolsa, aprovechando para dejar la pistola bajo un mueble de la cocina.

-Perdona que no te ofrezca nada más, no suelo pasar muy a menudo por aquí -.

-No hay problema – sonrió Kakashi.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo has sabido de la existencia de mi… segunda casa? -.

-Por mi padre o, más bien, por los datos de su ordenador -.

-Creo que debes empezar por el principio –. Jiraiya se apoyó contra la pared, cerveza en mano.

-Nuestra familia nunca ha sido lo que se dice normal, pero hay detalles que exceden las típicas riñas o distanciamientos. Llevo investigando a mis padres desde hace algunos años, casi se convirtió en un hobbie, pero me lo planteé más en serio a raíz de la aparición de Naruto -.

-¿Naruto? -.

-Un amigo de mi hermano, o algo así, y es como si a su paso fuese activando cosas que han permanecido ocultas, desencadenó la caída de Orochimaru y volvió más frecuentes los contactos de mi padre con la sede de Akatsuki en Nueva York -.

-¿Akatsuki tiene su sede en Nueva York? -. Jiraiya frunció el ceño.

-Sí, poca gente lo sabe porque realizan sus actividades a través de otras empresas, así evitan que su nombre sea en exceso conocido -. Kakashi sacó algunos papeles – Sobre todo se mueven bajo la tapadera de Rain Technologys, una red de investigadores y fabricantes de aparatos de alta tecnología que han extendido sus tentáculos a proyectos militares de alto secreto -.

El violento golpe de la botella contra la mesa sobresaltó lo suficiente a Kakashi como para estar a punto de derramar la suya.

-¡Voy a matarles! – bramó Jiraiya.

-¿Qué? – parpadeó el más joven.

-Nada, termina tu historia y después te aclararé algunas cosas -.

-No hay mucho más, excepto que mi padre ha desaparecido -.

-¿En qué sentido? -.

-En el más completo sentido de la palabra, su casa ahora está a nombre mío y de mi hermano Sasuke, no quedan ni rastro de sus cosas y, lo que es más raro, su despacho en Akatsuki Abogados ha sido desmantelado; es como si nunca hubiera vivido en Tokyo -.

-Se están movilizando, demonios -.

-Bien, ahora te toca a ti, ¿de qué va todo esto? – inquirió Kakashi, serio.

-Te contaré lo imprescindible, ¿de acuerdo?, el que poseyeses demasiada información te pondría en peligro – replicó Jiraiya con idéntica seriedad – Era un agente gubernamental encubierto, lo que comúnmente se denomina espía, he realizado todo tipo de trabajos para los servicios de inteligencia militares de EEUU. Me jubilé forzosamente hace quince años, cuando estropeé un proyecto ultrasecreto dirigido por mi hijo Robert, el padre de Naruto -.

Kakashi se limitó a guardar un silencio cargado de sorpresa.

-Akari y los críos se vieron inmiscuidos, les ayudé a huir sin un paradero concreto y luego yo mismo me exilié a Japón, estuve once años sin ver a mi familia y, ahora que les he recuperado, vuelven a estar bajo amenaza -.

-No lo entiendo, ¿por qué perseguir a tres civiles sin relación con el proyecto? -.

-No necesitas saberlo -.

-Eso no es cierto, mi hermano ahora vive en casa de tu hija, si su familia corre peligro entonces Sasuke también, tengo derecho a conocer los riesgos – replicó Kakashi.

-Saca a tu hermano de esa casa, porque no pienso contarte nada más – zanjó Jiraiya.

El peligris sonrió con un aire despistado que sabía demasiado a maquinación.

-Ah, es una lástima, porque pensaba facilitarte el acceso a los datos del ordenador de mi padre -.

-¿¡Qué!? -.

-Le hice una copia al disco duro, pero muchos de los datos están blindados por varias claves y cifrados, seguro que conoces a alguien que pueda ayudarnos -.

-Puedes ser muy exasperante, muchacho, y tampoco pareces ser el típico supervisor editorial -.

-Eso es porque… -.

(Bang Bagk de Rammstein)

Violentos golpes sacudieron sin piedad la frágil puerta de entrada. Uno; Jiraiya volcó la mesa. Dos; retiró un falso panel dejando ver cuatro pistolas de distintos calibres. Tres; le entregó un par a Kakashi y le ordenó con una sola mirada que se preparase para lo peor. Cuatro; la madera de la puerta se hizo añicos.

-"Cariño, ya estoy en casa" – resonó alegre una voz masculina, que a Kakashi se le hizo familiar y no precisamente por su mala imitación de Jack Nicholson.

-¿Tienes que hacer el idiota en cada trabajo? -.

-Sólo disfruto con lo que hago, sacrificar infieles es lo que me hace feliz al contrario que otros materialistas a los que no quiero señalar -.

-Vamos, ya discutiremos luego de ciertos desfalcos tuyos a las finanzas del bufete -.

-Hai, hai -.

Terminaron de apartar los restos de puerta y entraron al estrecho pasillo del apartamento, desatando una ráfaga de disparos a modo de comité de bienvenida. Jiraiya había saltado del salón a la cocina con tres objetivos: identificar a los asaltantes, demostrarles que aquello no iba a ser fácil y permitir que Kakashi les pudiera sorprender desde otro ángulo. Vio a dos hombres trajeados y con gabardina negra, el de cabello platino cayó al suelo y el otro se metió en el baño justo antes de ser alcanzado.

-¡Joder con el puto viejo! -.

-Te está bien empleado, Hidan -.

-¡Vete a la mierda, Kakuzu! -.

-Ya termino yo esto -.

Salió del baño al tiempo que empuñaba una recortada.

-¡Mierda! – gruñó Jiraiya, apartándose antes que el primer disparo volase media pared por los aires – Cabezas explosivas -.

-Enfréntate a lo inevitable, Jiraiya, sal y muere rápido -.

-¡No te lo pondré tan fácil! -.

Kakuzu se asomó a la cocina y volvió a parapetarse fuera esquivando otra andanada de disparos, por eso no vio la sombra que surgió de la otra habitación y le plantó varios disparos a bocajarro en la espalda.

-¡Kakuzu! -.

Hidan había conseguido incorporarse y portaba una kodachi. Gritando como un poseso se lanzó contra Kakashi que apenas tuvo tiempo de recuperarse, apuntar y disparar hasta cinco veces antes que aquel energúmeno colisionara contra él derribándole. La pistola se le escapó de la mano a un lugar indeterminado, sólo podía concentrarse en evitar que aquella reluciente cuchilla bajase hasta su cuello, notando sobre su cara la sangre que escapaba de la sonriente boca del maniático inmune a las balas.

Jiraiya salió de su escondite para defender a su joven supervisor, sin percatarse que el cadáver del suelo no era tan cadáver después de todo, y su pierna topó contra algo que soltó una violenta descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo. Gritó de dolor y cayó hacia atrás, sobre el suelo de la cocina al borde mismo de la inconsciencia.

-Debimos comprobar que no tenías compañía, error de aficionados -. Kakuzu, tras retirarle las armas, se alzó sobre Jiraiya sujetando una manguera que partía de su espalda – Creo que podremos empezar el incendio contigo, estropea un poco los cuerpos pero ya os reconocerán por los moldes dentales -.

El anciano sonrió más dolorido de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

-Creo que paso -.

Extendió la mano y alcanzó la pistola que escondiese a la llegada de Kakashi, en un rápido movimiento efectúo un único tiro justo a la frente de su atacante; él le miró con genuina cara de sorpresa antes de desplomarse de manera definitiva. Jiraiya respiró un par de veces y, sacando fuerza de dónde apenas quedaba, se arrastró hacia el pasillo; localizó a Hidan y Kakashi forcejeando, ambos llenos de pequeños cortes por la constante lucha de hacerse con el dominio de la kodachi sin ser fileteado en el proceso. Como no se fiaba de sí mismo, cogió la pistola y la lanzó contra la cabeza plateada; le alcanzó de refilón, pero fue suficiente distracción para que Kakashi le diera la vuelta a la cuchilla y la clavara en el cuello de su agresor. Durante unos instantes el peligris hubo de sujetar a Hidan, hasta que éste dejó de luchar, entonces se lo sacó de encima de un empujón.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Jiraiya, mareado.

-No… no estoy bien, pero sigo vivo… supongo que es lo importante -.

-Dúchate con la ropa puesta – aconsejó el ex espía, sentándose contra la pared – Tenemos que irnos, la policía no tardará en llegar -.

Kakashi obedeció al instante y no se demoró más de un minuto bajo la ducha. Cuando salió empapado, Jiraiya había conseguido ponerse en pie y recogía algunas cosas del escritorio del salón.

-Coge el lanzallamas que lleva nuestro amigo a la espalda y pégale fuego a la casa, no debemos dejar ningún rastro de nuestra presencia -.

-¿Y las armas? -.

-Déjalas, el fuego borrará las huellas; una vez usas un arma para matar a alguien no es recomendable conservarla porque pueden seguirte la pista -.

La casa ardió con rapidez. Bajaron un trecho de calle y se sentaron en un banco hasta que terminaron de pasar todos los coches de policía y bomberos, luego siguieron andando hasta encontrar un pequeño restaurante en el que tomar algo que les devolviera las fuerzas. Jiraiya sacó el móvil, mientras Kakashi se arrebujaba en el abrigo e ingería como un desesperado sopa de miso hirviendo.

-¿A quién llamas? – inquirió el peligris.

-A una amiga, necesitamos un sitio tranquilo al que ir y ella también está relacionada con este asunto, debo advertirla -. Un par de tonos más y descolgaron - ¿Tsunade? -.

-¿Jiraiya? ¿Qué haces llamando a mi despacho? -.

-Tienes el móvil apagado -.

-Porque estoy a punto de ir a quirófano, ¿qué ocurre? -.

-Cancela la operación o pásasela a alguno de tus sirvientes, las niñas y tú debéis poneos a salvo lo antes posible -.

-¿De qué me estás hablando? – inquirió la enérgica voz de la mujer por el auricular - ¿Qué demonios has hecho? -.

-Nada, los de Akatsuki están limpiando Tokyo de elementos no deseados; ve a casa de Akari, nos vemos allí -.

-De acuerdo -.

Jiraiya colgó con un suspiro y echó un trago de sake, notando como el alcohol templaba un poco sus nervios.

-¿Matsuya Tsunade? – preguntó Kakashi.

-Sí, la misma, ¿por? -.

-Es que empieza a parecer una especie de conspiración a gran escala entre todos los padres que conocemos -.

-Eso parece – sonrió Jiraiya - ¿Además de la dirección de mi guarida, había alguna otra que encontrases en el ordenador de tu padre? -.

-Sí, tenía una lista, su "guarida" era la primera por eso vine aquí en primer lugar -. Sacó un papel del abrigo y se lo entregó.

-Tsunade, un par de amigos… esto parecen almacenes… hum, es una lista de tareas de limpieza, no sólo de personas sino también de lugares -.

-También está mi casa y la de tu familia, pero escribió unas letras extrañas al lado de cada una -.

-En el código militar significan que tu casa ya ha sido limpiada y que la de mi hija es un objetivo imposible de alcanzar sin comprometer la seguridad de la operación, je, parece que tu padre tampoco es un exitoso abogado guaperas -.

Kakashi se recostó en la silla.

-Lo sé, mi hermano no se acuerda porque era muy pequeño, pero yo sí me percataba que mi padre no trabajaba de forma normal, a veces faltaba semanas en casa e hizo que mi madre se cansara de la situación y nos abandonara; pidió nuestra custodia, pero como fue ella la que se marchó el juez nos obligó a permanecer con mi padre, fue cuando Sasuke empezó a hacer barbaridades… el día que conocimos a tía Hannah -.

-¿Tía Hannah? -.

-Es la mujer del hermano de mi padre, a él no le hemos visto nunca. El caso es que vino, habló con nuestro querido papá y las cosas se torcieron aún más; Akatsuki Abogados dio un gran salto a raíz de un caso de corrupción gubernamental e Itachi se convirtió en el centro de atención de los medios, mi hermano se fugó de casa y no conseguí dar con él hasta casi tres meses después cuando ya no había manera de apartarle de las garras de ese Orochimaru -. Kakashi sonrió con amargura – La verdad es que parece que llego tarde a todo y no sólo a las citas con mis escritores. Ni te imaginas lo que agradecí la aparición de Naruto, porque consiguió en meses lo que yo no pude lograr en años -.

-No era la primera vez que disparabas, ¿verdad? – inquirió Jiraiya.

-Voy con regularidad a prácticas de tiro, defensa personal y artes marciales; nunca dejé de intentar ayudar a mi hermano y esa gentuza me dio más de un susto, así que decidí protegerme por si acaso -.

-Bien, ahora será mejor que llame a mi hija y que venga a buscarnos antes que tú te pilles una buena pulmonía -.

-¡Achúuuus!... Tarde -.

**OooO**

(Die, die my Darling de Metallica)

El asistente contemplaba anonadado como su despampanante jefa trotaba de un lado a otro del despacho recogiendo cosas mientras ladraba una serie de órdenes.

-Estaré ausente el resto del día, haz que Yamamoto y Takaya revisen el tablón y organicen los turnos de quirófano de mañana, pásale mi intervención a Hiroyama y… -.

-Tsunade-sama, podremos sobrevivir sin usted durante un día, no se preocupe -.

-¡Eso espero o rodarán cabezas! -.

El joven doctor abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a la jefa del hospital, se despidió con una somera reverencia que ella ni siquiera vio, pensando que aquella mujer estaba más cerca de ser una valkiria que una reputada médico.

Nadie se interpuso en el camino de la imponente rubia, ni siquiera aquellos que ignoraban de quién se trataba, porque de sólo ver la expresión enrabietada se quitaban de en medio temiendo que les arrollara sin piedad alguna. Tsunade subió al ascensor, del que huyó todo el mundo, y bajo hasta la planta del sótano donde se encontraba el aparcamiento privado del hospital. Corrió hasta su coche y las prisas hicieron que se le cayeran las llaves al suelo cuando intentaba abrir la puerta, maldijo y se agachó para recogerlas. De repente, la ventanilla estalló salpicando cristales y la carrocería crujió por encima de su cabeza. No pensó, por instinto se arrojó hacia un lado protegiendo su cuerpo con una columna que también se vio acribillada a silenciosos balazos.

-Así que queréis guerra – musitó para sí.

Tomó el móvil pero no daba señal.

-Inhibidores de frecuencia, pero que listos -.

Sacó del bolso una pistola, una preciosa nueve milímetros de filigrana dorada, y un par de cargadores que se metió en el escote, se tapó la llamativa cabeza rubia con la chaqueta azul oscuro, luego se colgó el bolso a la espalda usando las dos asas como si fueran los tirantes de una mochila.

-Menos mal que me dio por vestir pantalones hoy en vez de falda – se animó mentalmente en cuanto empezó a arrastrarse por el suelo hasta parapetarse tras otro vehículo.

Muy despacio se asomó lo imprescindible por encima de la línea del maletero; sólo vio el típico parking de luz tenue y silencio casi absoluto. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿por qué no entraba ni salía nadie? No tenía muy lejos la puerta de acceso al hospital, si conseguía volver al interior estaría a salvo. Respiró hondo y volvió a moverse con el cuerpo lo más pegado al suelo que podía sin hacer ruido, alerta a cualquier movimiento.

Llegó a tres metros de la salida, el resto era campo abierto. Se incorporó y echó una carrera, alcanzó el tirador pero la puerta estaba bloqueada. Más disparos directos a su cabeza, regresó casi de un salto a la protección de los coches notando la sangre que se deslizaba desde su sien izquierda, por suerte había conseguido que el francotirador calculase mal por un par de milímetros al no quedarse inmóvil ni medio segundo. Alzó los ojos y vio uno de esos espejos cóncavos que ayudan a salir del aparcamiento sin comerse columnas u otros coches; en el reflejo se apercibía una figura oscura al fondo, en una posición desde dónde controlaba todas las salidas de su presa. Tsunade sonrió de manera ominosa.

Volvió a rastras sobre sus pasos, zigzagueando entre los coches hasta un sitio concreto, la columna un poco escorada a la izquierda del escondite de su francotirador. La adrenalina recorría cada rincón de su cuerpo con la misma intensidad que un cabreo monumental, le quitó el seguro a la pistola, la sujetó con ambas manos y salió a mitad del pasillo disparando directamente a aquel hombre, saboreando la satisfacción de ver como le alcanzaba un par de veces antes de agotar el cargador y que él huyera por la rampa de salida.

Tsunade tiró el cargador vacío y puso uno nuevo, preparada para un segundo asalto. Sus ojos azules se abrieron desmesuradamente al descubrir la idea de segundo asalto que tenía aquel tipejo: una granada. Giró sobre sus pies calzados con tacones y corrió todo lo que pudo, la explosión la pilló a medio camino del otro acceso al hospital, por suerte fue de baja intensidad, por desgracia los coches empezaron a arder y explotar. Empujó la puerta y ésta sí cedió, permitiéndole el paso al recibidor de los ascensores y dejar atrás un infierno de fuego. Disgustada, observó el reflejo que le devolvía la pared acristalada, sucia, magullada, pálida, manchada de sangre, entonces los aspersores contra incendios saltaron y terminaron por rematarla.

-¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaagh!!! -.

**OooO**

(Inmortal de Savia)

Recluido del mundo en aquel pequeño piso durante más de un mes le tenía al borde del colapso. No hablaba con nadie, sus guardianes se limitaban a dirigirle miradas de asco y ocasionalmente a ladrarle órdenes y no le permitían tener televisión o radio, sólo después de protestar encarecidamente durante dos días le trajeron algunos libros. Lo había perdido todo por culpa de un crío y aquel que le había alzado hasta su posición ahora le abandonaba, pudo verle entre el público asistente a la redada en el aeropuerto y su burlón gesto de despedida. Lo único que restaba era aguardar el juicio y una pena de cárcel que jamás le permitiría volver a pisar la calle, aunque era más que probable que no llegara con vida. Ah, pero fue realmente divertido mientras duró.

-Orochimaru, hora de irnos -.

Conocedor de la rutina, Orochimaru se incorporó elegantemente del sillón y estiró ambas manos hacia el policía para que le colocase las esposas. Esa mañana, tras entregarle un sobrio traje de ejecutivo, le habían informado que la vista para el juicio sería al día siguiente y debía asistir como principal imputado, así que le trasladarían durante la noche hasta el juzgado para evitar posibles percances.

-Ah, Konbawa Sarutobi-sensei – sonrió viperino al hombre mayor – El jefe del Departamento Antivicio se digna a ocuparse de sus trapo sucios en persona. ¿Acaso vienes a contemplar la caída de tu mejor alumno? -.

-Vengo para custodiar a un criminal – fue la seca replica del otro – Vamos -.

Cuatro policías vestidos de paisano rodearon la alta figura de cabello negro y salieron del piso para tomar el ascensor. Sarutobi llamó por radio.

-Anko, ¿habéis asegurado el perímetro? -.

-Hasta el último rincón, no hay francotiradores ni vehículos sospechosos por los alrededores -.

-Aún así no os relajéis -.

-Sí, señor -.

-Lo sabes, ¿verdad? -. La maliciosa sonrisa de Orochimaru se amplió – Mi existencia representa un riesgo demasiado grande para ciertas personas, ellos se encargarán de quitarme de en medio antes que vuestra estúpida justicia pueda llegar a tocarme -.

-No ocurrirá tal cosa – aseguró Sarutobi.

-Me cuesta reconocerlo pero son demasiado poderosos, siempre he sabido que moriría tarde o temprano porque no hay forma de escapar de sus garras, puede que durante un tiempo te permitan disfrutar de la sensación de libertad y que pienses que les has eludido, entonces regresarán a reclamar lo que es suyo -.

-Puedes ahorrarte los numeritos melodramáticos -.

-Recuerda dos cosas cuando yo no esté, proteged al hijo de la embajadora estadounidense y que toda respuesta se halla en Nueva York -.

Salieron del ascensor y Sarutobi se giró a mirar interrogante al hombre demacrado y, aún así, irónicamente orgulloso al que escoltaban.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ese chico en todo esto? -.

-Él es igual que yo, un elemento discordante en sus perfectos planes, sólo nos diferencia que él les resulta más útil vivo -.

-Señor -. Anko acababa de abrir la puerta del portal – Vía libre -.

-Hablaremos cuando lleguemos al juzgado -.

-Quizás… aún así, fue un placer jugar contigo tan larga partida, sensei -.

La pequeña comitiva empezó a descender el corto tramo de escaleras que separaban la entrada al edificio de la calle, el profundo rugido de un motor a plena potencia desgarró la tranquilidad de la noche, la moto roja frenó en seco ante los policías y su conductor alzó una pistola sin dar tiempo a nadie para reaccionar, la sucesión de disparos hizo eco en aquellas estrechas callejuelas y se mezcló con el bramido del motor cuando el vehículo se esfumó tan rápido como apareció. Anko se presionó la herida del muslo que no dejaba de sangrar y alzó la mirada para comprobar las bajas, descubriendo a Orochimaru tumbado desmadejado sobre las escaleras con el rostro empapado por la sangre que escapaba de un certero balazo en medio de su frente, y al jefe Sarutobi a su lado contemplándole horrorizado, inconsciente de sus propias heridas.

-Señor, Sarutobi-san -. Anko usó su propia gabardina para hacer un torpe torniquete y se medio arrastró medio cojeó hasta su jefe – Señor, déjeme ver su estómago, ¿dónde le han dado? -.

-Me lo advirtió y no le hice caso – desvarió él - Debí escucharle… nunca lo hice… -.

-Oh, dios… ¡avisad a una ambulancia, joder! -. La joven inspectora se quitó la chaqueta, quedando en mangas de camisa en esa fría noche de primeros de Marzo que jamás olvidaría, y la presionó con toda su fuerza contra el costado del veterano agente, notando como la tela se empapaba y el cálido líquido empezaba a escurrir entre sus manos. - ¡Una ambulancia! -.

**OooO**

-No preguntes -.

Akari arqueó una ceja al contemplar el desastrado aspecto de su mejor amiga.

-Pareces salida de la Jungla de Cristal – bromeó.

-No vas muy desencaminada, he tenido que liarme a tiros con un capullo en el aparcamiento, como no le ha gustado que le devolviera lo suyo me ha tirado una granada de mano -. Tsunade arrugó el entrecejo, amenazante.

-En mi caso vale, pero ¿tú desde cuando perteneces a algún grupo de fuerzas especiales? -.

-Habré trabajado sólo como científica, pero cuando lo haces para el gobierno de EEUU más te vale aprender unos cuantos trucos si quieres seguir de una pieza -.

Juntas abandonaron el hospital atestado de bomberos y policías.

-¿Quién es tu amigo? – cuestionó la rubia, señalando al maniquí que ocupaba el puesto de copiloto.

-Forma parte de la estratagema para escaparme de la gente que ha arruinado tus, hum, cien mil yenes en estética – la embajadora abrió el maletero – Ayúdame a guardarlo, ya no lo necesitamos -.

-Te juro que si algún día vuelvo a cruzarme con ese tío le vuelvo eunuco sin bisturí -.

-Me parece lo justo -.

-¿Y el viejo verde? -.

-Ahora vamos a buscarlo, me dijo lo del incendio y decidí venir primero a rescatarte a ti -.

-¿Qué está pasando? -. Tsunade le quitó la gabardina al maniquí y se la enfundó ella antes de entrar al coche, su chaqueta estaba más cerca de ser un trapo de deshollinador que una joya de Carolina Herrera.

-Jiraiya conoce los detalles pero, por las cosas que están sucediendo, puedo aventurar que se trata de mi _querido_ ex marido y sus perros -. Akari salió a la vía con un brusco giro – La radio está dando aviso de incendios en distintos puntos de la ciudad, también hay unos cuantos muertos más de lo habitual en una capital con menos de un uno por ciento de criminalidad -.

-Suena a limpieza -.

-Lo es, por eso debemos recoger al viejo lo antes posible y parapetarnos en mi casa hasta que la tormenta amaine -. Pisó el acelerador, zigzagueando sin titubear entre la marabunta de vehículos - ¿Has avisado a tus hijas? -.

-Llamé a las niñas en cuanto colgué a Jiraiya, deben estar a punto de llegar a tu casa – respondió Tsunade, en absoluto preocupada por ir a más de ciento veinte – Como les ocurra algo malo a ellas, entonces sí que me cojo un avión a Nueva York. ¿Y Naruto? -.

-Sasuke me ha dicho que ya estaba en casa, con los exámenes no se queda a entrenar y llega relativamente pronto. Quién me preocupa son Sai y Yamato, no consigo contactar con ellos -.

-Tranquila, Yamato no es ningún aficionado -.

-Nuestros enemigos tampoco -.

-Si yo me he defendido, ellos no tendrán problemas – sonrió Tsunade.

Fueron todo el camino escuchando la radio, las noticias de cómo se extendían los asaltos en almacenes portuarios, una explosión en Ootemachi, un coche cayendo misteriosamente al río desde el puente. Akari redujo la velocidad al entrar a las estrechas callecitas de Sugamo, se dirigió al templo donde encontraron a dos personas sentados al pie de las escaleras.

-Has tardado tres horas – gruñó Jiraiya, entrando al vehículo.

-Pasé primero a por Tsunade -.

-Ya, pero el pobre Kakashi está a punto de sufrir una hipotermia -.

-No te preocupes ¡achús! -.

-¿Ves? -.

Akari se quitó la gabardina y se la pasó al joven de cabello gris.

-Toma, subiré un poco la calefacción por ahí atrás -.

-Gracias, tuve que mojarme un poco y todavía hace algo de fresco para secarse al aire – sonrió Kakashi.

-Seguro que es una historia apasionante – dijo Tsunade, ofreciéndole un par de pastillas – Esto evitará que acabes con una pulmonía -.

-Hay agua en la neverita – informó Akari, arrancando de nuevo el coche.

-¿Nada de alcohol? – gimoteó Jiraiya – Por kamisama, hija, ¿qué clase de vehículo diplomático es éste que no llevas ni siquiera una botella de sake? -.

-Uno en el que la embajadora no bebe, además, de llevar algo sería whisky -.

-¿Os importa centraros? ¿Jiraiya, qué ha sucedido? – intervino la rubia doctora.

-Resumiendo, Akatsuki es una filial de Rain Tecnologys y fue creado con dos objetivos, acabar con el cabo suelto que representaba Orochimaru y, segundo, localizar a Naruto. Ahora que han concluido la misión, eliminan sus rastros para evitar que las autoridades obtengan pruebas que conduzcan a los auténticos responsables de la organización – señaló a Kakashi con un gesto de la cabeza – Podré deciros más en cuanto descifremos los datos que aquí, mi querido supervisor y amigo, le hurtó a su padre del ordenador -.

-¿Qué ha sido de tu padre? – preguntó la embajadora sin alterar su tono calmado.

-Ha desaparecido como si nunca hubiera existido, dejó todo a nombre mío y de mi hermano -.

-A estas alturas es probable que ya esté en EEUU – opinó Jiraiya – Tienes un ojo estupendo para los hombres, primero Robert y luego Itachi -.

-Sí, la próxima vez saldré con un fontanero en lugar de tíos trajeados con éxito -.

-No creo que los italianos bajitos, gordos y con bigote sean tu tipo, hija -.

-¡Papá! – protestó Akari, riendo a su pesar.

-Parece que sois viejos amigos – comentó Kakashi con la entonación de aquel que espera educadamente a que le aclaren sus dudas.

-Algo así – farfulló Tsunade

-Cuéntaselo Akari, el chico ya sabe bastante como para no espantarse por el resto -.

-Bueno, no sé qué te habrá contado el viejo… Jiraiya es el padre de mi ex marido, el tal Robert, los tres trabajábamos en distintos departamentos gubernamentales relacionados con el contraespionaje; todo fue muy bonito hasta que Robert decidió mezclar la familia con el trabajo, cogí a mis hijos y huí, de eso hace quince años – explicó ella sucintamente – Tsunade también andaba por medio y nos ayudó en la huida -.

-Sabía la mayor parte por Jiraiya – asintió Kakashi, para nada sorprendido – ¿El proyecto que dirigía su ex marido se llamaba Foxfire? -.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? – saltó el anciano, agarrando de la pechera al joven y sacudiéndole sin compasión.

-No me dio tiempo a decírtelo antes, entre los archivos cifrados hay uno que se llama así, "Foxfire Proyect" – consiguió decir a trompicones.

-Sé que no soy una agente de campo como vosotros, pero ¿no creéis que Itachi no debería tener esa información si sólo es un sicario a las órdenes de Robert? – juzgó Tsunade.

-Mi padre no trabaja para Robert – corrigió Kakashi – Su jefe inmediato es su hermano Uchida Tobias, aunque la que siempre contactaba a mi padre era tía Hannah, su esposa -.

-No sé quién es – reconoció Jiraiya, respondiendo a la pregunta no formulada por las dos mujeres – Puede que sea un nombre falso, hablaré con Ibiki a ver si desempolvamos unos cuantos de nuestros viejos contactos para averiguar algo más -.

-Hazlo rápido – gruñó Akari -, con Robert sé más o menos a qué atenerme, pero si añadimos un factor externo no estoy tan segura de poder proteger a Naruto -.

-¿Naruto? – se extrañó Kakashi.

-Mi nieto es el objetivo, ya lo dije antes -.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de especial? -.

-No necesitas saberlo – le espetaron tres voces diferentes.

-Mantenerme en la ignorancia no va a resultaros de utilidad – protestó el de cabello gris.

-Ya veremos – sonrió Jiraiya.

-Tenemos problemas -.

Aquellas dos simples palabras pusieron en tensión a todos los ocupantes del vehículo.

(Maniac versión de los Firewind)

-Define "problemas" – pidió Tsunade.

-Un coche lleva un buen rato siguiéndonos -.

-¿Estás segura? -.

-¿Alguien conduciría por las atestadas calles de Tokyo a más de ciento cincuenta con un Mercedes de importación sólo por hobbie? -.

-No hay por qué ser sarcástica -.

Akari volvió a echar un ojo al retrovisor.

-Estoy a punto de coger el desvío – informó en tono serio -, os recomiendo que abrochéis bien vuestros cinturones y os agarréis, esta parte del trayecto promete ser movidita -.

-¿Llevas algún arma en el coche? – preguntó Jiraiya.

-Creo que mis guardaespaldas llevan algo en el doble fondo del maletero, sírvete -.

-Ya voy yo –. Kakashi sacó el respaldo de su sitio y se arrastró dentro - ¡Aaah! -.

-¿¡Kakashi!? -.

-No es nada… Akari-san, sería interesante que me avisara de la presencia de otro amigo aquí atrás, por un momento pensé que me había dado de bruces con un cadáver -.

La embajadora y Tsunade rieron al recordar al maniquí.

-¿Cuál es el chiste? -.

-Luego te lo explicamos, ahora ayuda al chico con el armamento -.

Unos cuantos ruidos de forcejeo después, un despeinado Kakashi volvió a su asiento tras sacar dos rifles y tres pistolas.

-Es todo -.

-Preparaos – advirtió Akari, dando un volantazo para entrar al desvío en el último momento; fue en vano, el otro vehículo les siguió sin problemas. – Empieza lo divertido -.

Ahora conducían por una carretera secundaria, bien asfaltada pero solitaria a esas horas de la noche. El perseguidor aceleró peligrosamente hasta golpearles por detrás.

-¡Demonios! -.

-¡Pisa a fondo! – gritó Tsunade.

Akari no la cuestionó, apretó el pedal al máximo, el coche rugió y salieron despedidos a toda velocidad justo a tiempo de evitar a otro Mercedes negro que surgió de la derecha.

-¡Cabrón! -.

-¡Akari, deja de maldecir y céntrate! – gruñó Jiraiya, cargando como podía el rifle.

Ella asintió. Aferrando con fuerza el volante, esbozó una sonrisa perversa. Una rápida combinación de caja de cambios, freno y acelerador le permitió hacer derrapar el BMW en la siguiente curva, golpeando con fuerza al vehículo recién aparecido. Kakashi y Jiraiya rebotaron por toda la parte de atrás del coche. No necesitaba pensar, las evasiones en cualquier tipo de cacharro con volante eran su especialidad cuando trabajaba en EEUU.

-Un kilómetro y dispara -.

-¡Roger! – rió el viejo, después del traqueteo en plan montaña rusa.

-¡Dejad de hacer el cafre! – les chilló Tsunade - ¡Esto no es un juego! -.

-Apunta a las ruedas -. Jiraiya daba algunos consejos a Kakashi – Procura enredar tus piernas en el cinturón para que te sujete y no salgas despedido por accidente. Cuidado con el retroceso, esto no son los juguetes con los que te han enseñado a disparar -.

El joven de pelo gris obedeció e imitó la forma de prepararse de su improvisado maestro.

-¡Ahora! -.

Bajaron las ventanillas y se asomaron. El primer disparo casi saca fuera del coche a Kakashi, ¡caramba con el retroceso!, con el segundo dio al parachoques.

-¡Volved dentro! -.

-¿Qué pasaaaaaaa!? -.

Akari dio un volantazo a izquierda y se salió de la carretera para evitar el árbol caído, metió segunda y pisó a fondo haciendo saltar piedras y tierra en todas direcciones. Volvió al asfalto y recuperó velocidad, sexta y a fondo, aunque casi se salen de nuevo por los golpes de sus perseguidores. La luneta posterior emitió un ruido atronador, cubriéndose de grietas pero sin llegar a reventar.

-Nos están disparando – dijo la conductora.

-¿Con un bazooka? – cuestionó Tsunade.

-Tiene que serlo para arañar siquiera este tanque -.

Uno de los Mercedes volvió a embestirles por la derecha mientras el otro les achuchaba desde atrás. La luneta posterior reventó, Kakashi y Jiraiya se tiraron de lado sobre el asiento cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos en un acto reflejo. Akari miró por el retrovisor, el tío que les iba a la zaga portaba algo a caballo entre un bazooka y un rifle de asalto, por suerte parecía que sólo podía hacer un disparo por vez y luego debía recargar mientras conducía, por eso todavía no les había borrado del mapa.

-¡Ya casi estamos! – exclamó la doctora - ¡Veo los edificios! -.

Sus asesinos en potencia también se apercibieron de la cercanía del lugar donde perderían a su presa, así que arreciaron sus ataques, las acometidas de los vehículos se hicieron tan violentas que casi sacan al BMW de la carretera de más de una ocasión, pero la pericia de Akari al volante consiguió mantenerles de una pieza.

Desde la lejana verja, dos coches de policía repararon en lo que se les venía encima y decidieron salir en ayuda del que a todas luces era el vehículo escolta de la embajadora estadounidense. Tarde. Por el retrovisor vio como aquel tío sacaba de nuevo el temible armatoste y disparaba, la explosión fue ensordecedora, el BMW perdió todo contacto con la carretera, salió volando por los aires dando una serie de vueltas de campana hasta detenerse contra la caseta de vigilancia de los edificios Konoha. Los cazadores dieron media vuelta y huyeron de los policías sin tiempo para cerciorarse de haber cumplido su objetivo.

**OooO**

No era una mala noche. Cielo despejado, últimos retazos del sol desvaneciéndose, apenas un poco de fresco en uno de los primeros días de Primavera. En el parque donde había decidido esperar, algunos cerezos empezaban a abrir los delicados capullos rosas y blancos, suspiró, era una pena perderse su último sakura senzen pero en cuanto acabase el trabajo debía tomar un avión. Observó a las patrullas de policía limpiando discretamente la zona de vehículos y personas sospechosas, tres manzanas a la redonda en el barrio de Yaseda. El móvil vibró dentro de su cazadora de motorista, contestó de mala gana.

-¿Qué tal vas por ahí? ¿Aburrido? -.

-Siguen con el acordonamiento de la zona, no sé que temen más, un intento de rescate o de asesinato -.

-Por aquí nos lo estamos pasando muy bien, Hidan, Kazuzu y Zetsu la han cagado, yo también pero un poco menos -.

-Explícate -.

-Conseguí hacer volcar al coche de la embajadora, no sé si habré matado a alguno porque no pude quedarme a comprobarlo por culpa de la policía que esperaba junto a la urbanización, me ha costado horrores quitármelos de encima -.

-No debiste permitir que llegaran tan lejos -.

-Lo sé, pero esa tía conduce como una loca -.

-La subestimaste, no es ninguna madre al volante de un mini, te enfrentabas a una ex agente de la CIA armada con un BMW antitanques -.

-Espero que al menos tú cumplas con la misión o nos caerá una buena -.

-… -.

-Vale, no he dicho nada -.

-Ten el avión a punto para despegar -.

No esperó la respuesta, desconectó el móvil y lo guardó. Tranquilo, se enfundó el casco y revisó la pistola sujeta sobre el depósito, asegurándose que no se soltara antes de tiempo o se enganchase cuando la necesitara. Un reloj dio la hora en algún punto de la plaza. Arrancó la moto y salió lanzado a toda velocidad hacia el centro del cordón policial, nadie le detuvo, nadie pudo reaccionar, en un instante estaba frente a las escaleras del edificio con una pistola en la mano y apuntando al monstruo que había convertido la vida de su hijo pequeño en una pesadilla. Aquello era trabajo, sí, pero también una satisfacción personal, sobre todo cuando aquellos ojos oscuros expresaron reconocimiento, miedo y una cierta irónica aceptación. Le disparó una sola vez justo al centro de la cabeza, porque aquello era un ajusticiamiento y no una venganza. Luego vació el cargador de manera metódica contra el grupo de policías buscando herir, no matar; durante un tiempo estarían más preocupados por ellos mismos que por perseguirle. Tiró a un lado el arma y volvió a acelerar al máximo, callejeando hasta perderse entre la maraña de vehículos de una de las concurridas vías principales; todavía no estaba a salvo, debía cruzar medio Tokyo para llegar al aeropuerto de Narita. La moto le daba ventaja al poder avanzar sin problemas en los atascos y, aunque ilegal, aprovechó para atajar a través de la zona peatonal del parque Ueno.

Abandonó su querida Kawasaki Ninja junto a la ropa de motorista a las afueras del aeropuerto, convertido en un respetable hombre de negocios entró en la terminal y fue directamente a las pistas privadas. Enseñó sus credenciales y una simpática señorita le guió hasta la puerta correcta, deseándole un feliz vuelo. Cruzó hasta el jet privado escuchando los ruidos de los motores de los aviones que aterrizaban y despegaban por todo el aeropuerto, era ensordecedor.

-Siempre puntual -. Un sonriente Kisame le esperaba arriba de la escalerilla.

Ignorando el comentario, subió al aparato y ocupó uno de los confortables asientos mientras su compañero iba a dar algunas instrucciones al piloto.

-¿Y los demás? -.

Kisame ocupó el butacón de enfrente y abrió una neverita de la que sacó algunos de los dulces favoritos de su viejo camarada.

-Zetsu va por libre, ya lo sabes, además anda demasiado ofuscado porque la rubia le ha pateado el culo – rió alegre – Hidan y Kazuzu ahora se parecen más a una barbacoa que a seres humanos, Zetsu recuperó los cadáveres dentro de su manía por no dejar restos para las autoridades, ya sabes, dijo que nos los mandaría por correo -.

El pequeño jet recorrió la pista y alzó el vuelo con ligereza, ahora tenían más de diez horas de vuelo por delante. Contempló el mar de luces de Tokyo, la belleza de la ciudad anclada entre el mar y el monte Fuji, y supo que una importante parte de sí mismo la echaría de menos.

-¿Itachi, ocurre algo? -.

-Necesito dormir, es todo – replicó con la misma indiferencia que mostraba ante todo.

-No eres el único, el último mes ha sido de locos -.

-¿Ha quedado todo atado? -.

-Prácticamente -. Kisame se encogió de hombros – Excepto por los objetivos que han escapado -.

-Ya enviaremos a alguien si resultan molestos -. Itachi se arrellanó en su asiento y cerró los ojos, dando por finalizada la conversación.

-Si te sirve de algo, yo también la echaré de menos -.

-¿A qué te refieres? – musitó el más joven.

-A nuestra vida en Tokyo, ha sido divertido jugar a ser un chico bueno durante todos estos años, si no fuera porque es imposible huir de la organización hasta me plantearía retirarme y seguir con la abogacía -.

Itachi se concedió una pequeña sonrisa ante el comentario de su compañero.

-¡Eh, no te rías! – protestó Kisame, propinándole un amistoso golpe en el brazo – Sé que tú opinas algo por el estilo -.

-Te equivocas -. Los opacos ojos negros se abrieron de golpe.

-Ya, ya, tú no eres humano -.

-Algo así – la sonrisa se tornó algo macabra – Nunca fui humano, ni abogado, ni esposo, ni padre, ni amigo, ni siquiera asesino… soy un ejecutor, seré aquello que me ordenen ser, es inútil que busques algo más donde no lo hay -.

Era una de las frases más largas que había oído pronunciar a Itachi y, posiblemente, la más estremecedora. Siempre fue consciente que aquel muchacho de aspecto demasiado serio para sus veinte años era especial, diferente a cualquier otra persona con la que había trabajado, llegando a pensar que le conocía lo suficiente para considerarle su amigo y, aún así, Itachi todavía podía sorprenderle.

-Anda, duerme un poco, señor "no humano" – replicó Kisame en son de broma.

Itachi asintió y volvió a reacomodarse en el butacón, quitándose la chaqueta y reclinando el respaldo para estar más cómodo. No se durmió, fue a caer inconsciente casi al instante.

-Menos mal que no es humano – suspiró Kisame, preparándose él también para soportar el largo viaje en avión.

**OooO**

Sasuke terminó de tomar sus medicamentos y regresó al sillón del salón. Llevaba casi un mes en la casa Kishimoto y ya se conocía la programación de la televisión de memoria, si seguía a ese ritmo acabaría por volverse loco. Claro que tenía visitas con regularidad, Sakura, Suigetsu y Karin aparecían por allí casi todos los días y, después del primer encuentro, procuraban llamar a Sasuke antes de ir para evitar otra pelea de gatas rabiosas. Karin parecía poseer un don especial para sacar lo peor de la gente, quizás debiera presentársela a Sai y que formasen un club de tocanarices; y, es que, Sai era un puñetero incordio que no hacía más que escapar de la custodia de Yamato para ir a ver a Naruto y tocarle a él mucho más que la moral. Oh, y por si todo eso no fuera suficiente, encima el rubio se pasaba las mañanas en la universidad y las tardes encerrado a cal y canto en su cuarto con la escusa de los exámenes finales, así no había quién entablara una conversación decente, a ese paso su única esperanza residiría en el juicio contra Orochimaru al que debían acudir en un par de días. El sonido de la puerta al abrirse le sacó de sus lúgubres cavilaciones.

-Estoy en casa -.

-Okaeri nasai -.

-Naruto alzó los ojos de las deportivas que estaba mudando por las zapatillas de casa y sonrió al Uchida.

-¿Qué tal? -.

-Pareces contento – comentó Sasuke.

-Me han dado un puesto de becario en el departamento de Psicología, ¿a que es genial? -.

-Supongo, ¿no te quitará tiempo para los exámenes? -.

-Para nada, Ibiki-sensei dice que no hace falta que haga demasiado hasta que acabe de examinarme, que ya habrá tiempo para explotarme laboralmente -.

-No tienes el siguiente examen hasta dentro de tres días, ¿verdad? -.

-Te sabes mejor mi calendario que yo – gruñó en son de broma Naruto - ¿Por qué lo dices? -.

-NBA, pensé que te gustaría ver el partido de los Nicks -. Sasuke pareció pensárselo un momento antes de continuar – Tu madre ha llamado para decir que llegaría tarde, que tenía que recoger a alguien, así que podríamos pedir una pizza y verlo en el salón -.

El rubio notó la tensión que acumulaba el otro chico, no tanto por algo físico, ya que seguía manteniendo la misma cara de palo, sino por la forma de hablar al casi pedirle que cenase con él. Sonrió. La verdad es que tenía muy abandonado al Uchida, se había refugiado en los exámenes para no tener que pensar en el lío de sentimientos que seguía provocándole el bastardo.

-Me parece una idea estupenda – acabó contestando.

-Dúchate, yo me encargo de lo demás – replicó Sasuke.

-Yo quiero una pizza para carnívoros que lleve de todo -.

-Lo sé de sobra -. El moreno agrió el rostro – Sigue siendo la cosa más asquerosa para comer que he visto en mi vida -.

Naruto asintió alegre y fue a soltar la mochila en su cuarto. Lo mejor que uno podía desear después de un día agotador era un chapuzón en agua caliente y cena con abuso de grasas e hidratos de carbono. Silbando, tomó la toalla y entró al baño; no se demoró mucho, el hambre pudo más que la reconfortante agua hirviendo de la bañera. Salió con la toalla anudada a la cintura justo cuando Sasuke emergía de su habitación terminando de ponerse una sudadera, ambos se miraron sin atinar a reaccionar.

-¿Y ese colgante? – preguntó el moreno, intentando salvar el incómodo momento.

-Un regalo, es una especie de amuleto – respondió Naruto, intentando no parecer cohibido ante la mirada azabache.

-¿Del autista? -.

-No, de Neji, tiene que ver con las energías y el chakra -.

Sasuke agarró el colgante para verlo más de cerca y lo notó cálido, seguramente por el agua caliente en la que había estado sumergido junto a su portador, además su interior parecía resplandecer.

-¿Qué tipo de piedra es? -.

-No lo sé, me recuerda al cuarzo aunque sea azul – mintió Naruto, a sabiendas que la explicación de chakra cristalizado no sería bien recibida.

-¿Seguro que te la regalo Neji? -.

-Sí, pelmazo, se supone que estabiliza mi energía -.

-Es una fruslería, pero si te apetece creer en ello… -. Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

-Si sólo quieres incordiar, vete a pedir las pizzas y deja que me vista de una maldita vez – gruñó Naruto, quitándole el colgante de la mano.

-Ya las he pedido y en el salón esperan cervezas y patatas fritas – gruñó él, siempre le molestaba que pusieran en duda su eficiencia.

-Pues espérame en el salón -.

Naruto no le dio tiempo de continuar la discusión, entró en su cuarto y cerró de un portazo, aunque la voz de Sasuke aún podía llegar hasta él a través de la madera.

-¿Te has vuelto a saltar la merienda? -.

-¿Qué? -. El rubio tiró su chándal favorito, naranja y negro, encima de la cama y empezó a seleccionar camiseta.

-Cuando no comes despierta tu mal genio -.

-Mira quién fue a hablar, el tío que no es persona hasta una hora después de desayunar -.

-Tampoco es que tú seas un derroche de coherencia por la mañana -.

-Al menos no necesito tres despertadores cuando madrugo -. Naruto se enfundó una camiseta de manga larga negra, sin poder evitar sonreír un poco por la tonta pero divertida discusión con el bastardo.

No hubo respuesta al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Sasuke? -.

-Pensaba… -. Nuevo silencio – Te espero en el salón -.

Apenas había dado un paso cuando la puerta se abrió casi con violencia sobresaltándole y clavándole en el sitio al mismo tiempo; Naruto le miraba preocupado, con esa expresión tan suya de niño que cree haber hecho algo malo pero no sabe exactamente qué, y sus ojos reflejando el brillo del cristal azul que resaltaba sobre el fondo negro de la camiseta, lo que sumado al despeinado cabello rubio y el chándal naranja conformaba una imagen demasiado familiar para Sasuke, un _deja vú_ que generaba una creciente ansiedad en la boca de su estómago. Un par de pasos le dejaron frente a frente con un desconcertado rubio, mudo e inmóvil ante aquella repentina cercanía. El Uchida frunció el ceño, deseaba tanto tocar el cuerpo ante él que las manos le dolían y acabó por cerrarlas en sendos puños de pura frustración. La tensión en torno a ellos dos era tan intensa que hasta les costaba respirar, una burbuja de emociones demasiado profundas incapaces de ser expresadas en voz alta. Y, de repente, sonó el timbre. Sasuke apoyó un brazo en la pared y escondió el rostro contra él, su trastornado cerebro sólo podía pensar en crear una asociación en contra del uso del timbre o en arrojar una maldición a Graham Bell y su familia. La reacción de Naruto se limitó a una pequeña risa nerviosa mientras escapaba del arrinconamiento del moreno e iba a abrir.

-¿Sakura-chan? -.

Sasuke dejó de recrearse en su venganza contra los fabricantes de timbres y arqueó una ceja extrañado, ¿qué se le había perdido a Sakura en casa de los Kishimoto a las casi nueve de la noche? Naruto miraba la cámara de seguridad con idéntica sorpresa.

-Sí, sí, ya abro – añadió el rubio, en respuesta a algo que la muchacha de cabello rosa le dijera por el telefonillo.

-¿Qué hace Sakura aquí? – cuestionó Sasuke.

-Ni idea ttebayo -.

Quedaron silenciosos en el pasillo, esperando que su amiga llegara hasta el apartamento.

-Yo… -.

Naruto se giró interrogante hacia el Uchida, parecía confuso por la forma en que evadía el contacto visual.

-Lo de antes… no quería molestarte -.

-No me molestó – replicó instantáneamente el rubio, enrojeciendo al percatarse de lo bocazas que acababa de ser nada más los ojos negros se clavaron en él. Por eso había evitado a Sasuke durante todo el mes, porque se veía incapaz de comportarse con normalidad sin meter la pata y terminar revelando que sus sentimientos hacia él seguían, no sólo intactos, sino creciendo día a día.

Los golpes en la puerta de entrada salvaron a Naruto de ser sometido a interrogatorio. La vergüenza fue sustituida por la curiosidad cuando encontró en el rellano de la escalera a Sakura acompañada de Shizune, Ino y Tenten cargadas con maletas.

-Mi casa no es un hotel aunque empiece a parecerlo – comentó divertido, al tiempo que dejaba entrar a las cuatro hermanas.

-No bromees Naruto, esto es serio – le regañó Sakura – Nuestra madre nos llamó para ordenarnos que hiciéramos las maletas y viniéramos a tu casa porque en la nuestra corríamos peligro -.

-¿Peligro? -. El semblante del rubio se oscureció, no podía ser que fuera por lo que él pensaba, seguramente la vieja Tsunade también acumularía deudas de juego en esta vida y se habría metido con los yakuzas, sí, eso era más probable a que intentasen hacerles daño por su culpa – Dejad vuestras cosas en el rincón del perchero, cuando llegue mi madre ya veremos qué hacemos -.

-Naruto-kun, ¿podemos poner el canal de noticias? Quizás digan algo – intervino Shizune.

-Sí, claro, pasad al salón -.

-¿Habéis cenado? – interrogó Sasuke.

-No hemos tenido tiempo, mi madre llamó a eso de las siete – explicó Sakura.

-Llamaré a la pizzería, por si pueden ampliar el pedido -.

-Arigato – sonrió ella.

Todos se instalaron en el salón, desperdigados por los sillones o sobre la alfombra con grandes cojines. Shizune se dedicaba a cambiar entre los tres canales de televisión en los que había encontrado noticias, atenta a cualquier información sobre su familia. Naruto hablaba con las otras tres hermanas, mientras Sasuke observaba todo desde una de las sillas sin demasiadas ganas de conversar después que le arruinaran su plan de esa noche.

_-Noticia de ultima hora, noticia de ultima hora_ -.

Se hizo el silencio para prestar atención a la televisión, al presentador que miraba la pantallita de su ordenador.

_-Nuestros corresponsales han conseguido ampliar información__ de los recientes sucesos de los que hemos estado informándoles toda la tarde. Los incendios en el puerto, Ootemachi y el Hospital Matsuya ya han sido completamente apagados…_ -.

-Eso no suena a accidente – musitó Ino.

-Calla y escucha – la regañó Sakura, preocupada por la madre de ambas.

-…_sin heridos, fuentes policiales aseguran que la directora del hospital ayudó con la evacuación de la zona afectada y reorganizó todo el sistema de urgencias para que lo trasladaran a la segunda planta. Hemos intentado entrevistar a Matsuya Tsunade-san pero varios de sus colaboradores aseguran que abandonó el lugar hace unas horas y que ignoran su paradero -._

-Al menos sabemos que está a salvo – apuntó Tenten.

-¿Pero dónde? – renegó Shizune.

-Con Akari-san – respondió Sasuke.

-¿Con mi madre? ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? –. Naruto le miraba inquieto.

-Si recuerdas te dije que tu madre había llamado, literalmente me dijo que debía recoger a alguien a quién se le había complicado el día, también quiso asegurarse que estabas en casa y que te disuadiera si pretendías ir a algún lado -. Sasuke le observó con aparente indiferencia – Parece que quién haya provocado los incendios querría hacer lo mismo contigo -.

Naruto devolvió su atención a la pantalla, notando estrangulada la boca del estómago.

_-Esperen un momento _-. Los presentadores se llevaron una mano al pinganillo de la oreja, algo les estaban comunicando desde la central de noticias – _Señoras y señores espectadores,_ _nos acaban de informar de un tiroteo en Yaseda. Los datos todavía son confusos, pero parece que han herido al principal imputado del caso Hidden Village. Nuestra gente está intentando conseguir más detalles…_ -.

-¿Orochimaru? ¿Han disparado a Orochimaru? – parpadeó Naruto - ¿No se suponía que estaba en la cárcel? -.

-Dobe, lo llevaron a un piso celda para custodiarlo, no podían tenerle con presos normales y arriesgarse a que alguno le matara por encargo – gruñó Sasuke.

-Para lo que ha servido – apuntó Tenten.

-Es una noche de locos – suspiró Ino - ¿Qué más puede pasar? -.

Siguieron cambiando de canal, todos se hacían eco de los incendios, el tiroteo y otra serie de muertes por la ciudad, y ninguno poseía respuesta a la pregunta de quienes eran los responsables de aquel caos. Un móvil empezó a sonar en el pasillo, Sakura se levantó fue por el aparato que se había olvidado en el abrigo.

-Ah, hola Shikamaru – dijo ella, regresando al salón – Sí… lo sé, estamos en casa de Naruto viendo las noticias… ni idea, creemos que su madre ha ido a buscar a la mía… -.

El teléfono del rubio también sonó, pero él lo llevaba en el pantalón. No le sorprendió demasiado el nombre que se veía en la pantallita.

-Hola Neji -.

-¿Estáis bien? -.

-Se supone que sí, aunque nos faltan dos madres -.

-Parece que las cosas han empezado a moverse -.

-Yo no diría tanto, puede ser coincidencia que… -.

-Naruto, céntrate, recuerda como sucedieron las cosas en nuestra anterior vida, la muerte de Orochimaru fue como un pistoletazo de salida -.

-Pero esta vez el culpable no es el mismo, ya lo sabes -.

Sasuke, el único que prestaba atención a Naruto, parecía intrigado por los comentarios tan extraños que se sucedían.

-Eso puede ser un punto a nuestro favor, no te lo discuto, has recuperado a Sasuke y alterado la repetición del karma, pero no todo es igual de alentador, recuerda a Pain -.

Pain. Naruto tuvo que respirar hondo para hacer frente al asedio de imágenes que sacudieron su mente, claro que recordaba a Pain, aún podía sentir como cada fibra de su ser se estremecía de ira y odio contra el hombre que había matado a algunas de las personas que más amaba en el mundo, pero otra parte de sí mismo estaba a punto de echarse a gritar de puro terror.

-Neji, espero que no estés en lo cierto… ya hablaremos -.

-De acuerdo, avísame cuando tu madre regrese a casa, y Hinata te envía saludos -.

-Salúdala de mi parte también, dewa Neji -.

Cerró el móvil con un suspiro, encontrando a Sakura delante de sus narices con expresión agónica.

-Neji cree que todo ha empezado de nuevo, ¿verdad? – inquirió asustada.

-¿Eh? – parpadeó Naruto.

-Vi tu expediente médico y el pergamino -.

-¿¡Eeeeh!? -.

-¿De qué habláis? – curioseó Ino.

-Nada que te importe, es entre Naruto y yo -. Sakura sujetó a su amigo del brazo ejerciendo más fuerza de la necesaria – Contesta -.

-Sí, cree que está relacionado – reconoció él - ¿Y tú desde cuando lo sabes? -.

-Poco antes que le dieran el alta a Sasuke-kun -.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? -.

-No surgió el tema -.

-¡Eh, escuchad! – les llamó la atención Shizune.

En la televisión una presentadora anunciaba que tenían las imágenes de seguridad del banco colindante al piso franco donde se había producido el tiroteo. La calidad del video no era muy buena, pero permitía ver a un grupo policial escoltando una alta figura de largo cabello negro fuera del edificio, entonces aparecía una moto de gran cilindrada y su ocupante acribillaba a balazos a toda la comitiva sin dejar reaccionar a nadie. El violento ruido hizo a todos volverse hacia Sasuke, se había incorporado haciendo caer la silla al suelo y su rostro mostraba genuina y clara estupefacción.

-¿Sasuke-kun? -.

-Ey, teme, ¿estás bien? -.

En el recibidor se escuchó ruido de llaves, una puerta abriéndose y voces de adultos. Naruto, tras echar una ojeada al trastornado Uchida, fue a recibir a su madre, la única con llaves a parte de él, y al resto de la comitiva que resonaba en el pasillo. Se quedó de piedra nada más llegar al recibidor, allí estaban Jiraiya, Kakashi, Tsunade y Akari, todos terriblemente contusionados aunque ninguno parecía al borde de la muerte. Su madre sujetaba su chaqueta de punto contra un lado de su cabeza, la tela verde teñida de rojo arrancó un escalofrío a Naruto.

-¿Hijo? -.

El rubio respiró hondo y se obligó a relajar la expresión desencajada de su rostro, el aspecto ensangrentado de su madre había traído con fuerza a su memoria una noche olvidada hacía años en Nueva York.

-¿¡Se puede saber qué os ha pasado!? -.

Sasuke y las chicas aparecieron tras Naruto para ver por qué gritaba de esa manera, con el consiguiente resultado de cuatro hermanas rodeando a su madre exigiendo explicaciones.

-A ver, calma, no os pongáis histéricas – protestó Tsunade, que se sujetaba el brazo derecho.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? – fue la tranquila pregunta de Sasuke a Kakashi.

-Nos atacaron a un par de manzanas de aquí – resumió él con gesto dolorido – Creo que tengo moratones en partes de mi cuerpo que no sabía ni que existían, definitivamente esta mañana no debí salir de casa -.

-Menos mal que se me ocurrió llevar el tanque en vez del coche de paseo – suspiró Akari.

-Cierto, en el otro habríamos acabado como sardinas en lata cuando volcamos – se carcajeó Jiraiya, torciendo el gesto de dolor – Lástima de BMW -.

-¿Y vosotros sois adultos? – cuestionó Shizune.

-Veamos, hay un botiquín bastante completo en la cocina, quien quiera también puede darse una ducha aunque no creo tener ropa de recambio muy elegante que digamos -.

-No te preocupes Akari, cualquier cosa servirá – dijo Jiraiya.

-Me voy a la ducha, si alguien intenta pasar que se prepare para salir volando hasta el hospital – advirtió Tsunade, clavando sus ojos particularmente en cierto viejo pervertido de los alrededores.

-Mamá -. Naruto se plantó al lado de Akari con una seriedad impropia en él – Se sincera, esto es por lo de Orochimaru o… - calló al no querer siquiera mentar la otra posibilidad.

-Ha sido Robert – reconoció ella, sombría.

Naruto se quedó blanco mientras la tormenta de recuerdos volvía a castigar su pobre mente. Sin decir una palabra, esquivó a todos los que bloqueaban el pasillo y se encerró en su habitación. Apoyado contra la puerta, intentaba respirar pausadamente y frenar el estado de shock, luchar contra el más atávico y absoluto terror producido por un hombre que nunca sonreía, por un joven con los ojos de espirales grises anegados en lágrimas rebosantes de odio y dolor. Resbaló hasta el suelo sujetándose la cabeza, intentando soportar la sobrecarga de escenas pintadas a sangre y fuego en sus recuerdos.

-¡Naruto, Naruto! -.

La voz de su madre consiguió sacarle del estado de bloqueo mental.

-Abre, tenemos que hablar -.

-Déjame – alcanzó a decir con voz débil.

-No, no voy a dejarte, no cometeré el mismo error que hace doce años -.

El tono desesperado de Akari le devolvió un poco más a la realidad.

-Yo tampoco, por eso necesito estar solo… tranquila -.

-Como quieras, cariño, estaré ahí si me necesitas… te quiero -.

-Yo también mamá, yo también -.

Akari cedió sin insistir más, ya hablarían cuando todo y todos se calmasen un poco. Para entonces en el pasillo sólo quedaba Sasuke atendiendo al repartidor de pizzas, tuvo que dejar las cinco cajas en el suelo para poder pagarle. Quizás aquel chico apenas llevase un mes en su casa, pero había aprendido a interpretar sus gestos y estado de ánimo en ese tiempo como buena madre que era.

-Tú tampoco estás bien – dijo Akari nada más el Uchida cerró la puerta.

-Usted tiene peor aspecto que yo, vaya a ducharse, mientras vigilaré a Jiraiya-san y al cafre de mi hermano -.

Amenazando de muerte a la manada de tigres que pretendía hacerse con las pizzas, Sasuke se encargó de poner la mesa con ayuda de Ino y Sakura. Tsunade y Akari se unieron a ellos con aspecto más presentable a pesar de los rasguños y moratones producidos por el accidente. Aprovechando el bullicio, Sasuke tomó un par de trozos de pizza en un plato y una lata de cerveza para llevárselos a cierto rubio. Pateó descuidadamente la puerta, nadie abrió ni contestó, así que siguió dando golpes hasta que apareció el mosqueado inquilino de la habitación.

-¿Se puede saber que cojones quieres? -.

-Pizza y cerveza -. Sasuke le endosó cada cosa en una mano antes que el otro alcanzase a protestar – Come o mi hermano vendrá a por los restos -.

La expresión de Naruto mudó de molesta a contrita, haciendo más evidente para su interlocutor el que había estado llorando hasta hacía un momento. Tras dudar un par de segundos, el rubio decidió regresar al interior del cuarto sin cerrar la puerta en una muda invitación para que Sasuke le siguiera. Silenciosos, cada uno ocupó un espacio lejos del otro, Naruto se hizo hueco en su escritorio mientras Sasuke se tumbaba en la cama con los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza y los ojos cerrados.

-¿Tienes sueño? -.

Hasta Naruto reconocía que la pregunta era una estupidez, pero necesitaba hablar con Sasuke como siempre o en ese silencio volverían los recuerdos y acabaría llorando delante del moreno, algo total y absolutamente humillante.

-No especialmente – musitó el Uchida.

-¿Entonces? -.

-Creía que te ponías nervioso si otros te miraban comer -.

El rubio sonrió al pensar en la primera vez que pisó la casa de Sasuke, parecía que había trascurrido una eternidad desde aquel día, una eternidad de apenas seis meses.

-¿Qué te ha pasado antes? -.

Sasuke miró a Naruto arqueando una ceja sin comprender.

-Cuando han puesto lo de Orochimaru en la tele -.

-Ya… te lo cuento si tú me explicas qué demonios ocurre con tu familia y eso del numerito de Sakura -.

-¿A qué te refieres? – inquirió el rubio con un aire inocente que no engañaría a nadie.

-Vuestra huida de EEUU y todas las cosas raras que pasan a tu alrededor, sé que hay mucho más de lo que parece y no porque me lo insinuara Sai -.

-Es… complicado -.

-Sé que no confías mucho en mí y... -.

-Alto, alto, ¿de dónde te has sacado eso? -.

-Sería lo lógico después del daño que te he causado – apuntó Sasuke, incorporándose hasta quedar sentado al borde de la cama.

-Al principio quería matarte – reconoció Naruto – Después le di muchas vueltas y acabé por darme cuenta que lo hiciste para protegerme -.

La sorpresa traspasó las barreras de Sasuke y se reflejó en su cara.

-Ya te lo dije en el hospital, no puedes ser tan hijo de puta cuando te jugaste el cuello por una amiga -.

-Dobe… eres demasiado… -.

-¿Estúpido? -.

-Bueno – corrigió el Uchida. – Entonces, si confías en mí, ¿por qué no me lo explicas? -.

-Porque jamás me creerías – sonrió levemente Naruto.

-Si no lo intentas nunca lo sabremos -.

"Si no lo intentas". Quizás era el momento apropiado de hablar con Sasuke, revelarle todo cuanto sucedió y había estado sucediendo en torno a ellos dos, el karma que les vinculaba más allá de la muerte. ¿Y si pensaba que estaba loco? ¿y si se reía?

_-ARRIESGATE MOCOSO, O ¿ACASO UZUMAKI NARUTO SE HA VUELTO UN COBARDE? -._

-Primero me cuentas tú lo de la tele y después prometo que me explayaré con mi historia – decidió tras sentir aquellas palabras reverberando en su interior.

-El hombre del tiroteo era mi padre, te toca -.

-¿¡Qué!? -. Naruto se levantó tan rápido que casi tira el plato al suelo - ¿Cómo que ese tío era Itachi? ¿Y cómo lo sabes si llevaba casco? -.

-Por la moto, una Kawasaki Ninja con un motivo de aspas a ambos lados de la carrocería, igual que en la parte posterior del casco, créeme, era mi padre -.

-Todo sigue ocurriendo igual, es una maldita pesadilla ttebayo -. El rubio apuró la cerveza de un trago en un intento por calmarse

-Eh, dobe, cumple lo prometido -.

-Veamos, te haré una versión concentrada para empezar – tomó aire y saltó al vacío – Hace miles de años tú y yo éramos ninjas, ya por entonces eras un capullo redomado y te mataron por cumplir una venganza sin sentido, yo me sentí culpable y pedí otra oportunidad para salvarte y me hicieron caso, quizás porque era y soy el portador de Kyuubi, el zorro demonio de nueve colas -.

Sasuke se pasó una mano por los ojos intentando aceptar semejante sinsentido, Naruto no podía haber enumerado tantas fantasías seguidas en una misma frase.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con vuestra huída de EEUU? -.

-Cuando tenía seis años fui con mi madre a Center Square a ver el árbol de Navidad, al ir a coger un taxi de regreso a casa unos tipejos arrastraron a mi madre a un callejón para ya te puedes imaginar qué intenciones, sólo recuerdo retazos… mis manos llenas de sangre, el olor metálico, el vestido verde de mi madre desgarrado y manchado de rojo, la oscuridad de la sala de espera de un hospital -. Naruto se iba poniendo progresivamente gris – Los ojos de mi padre cuando nos encontró -.

-¿Mataste a esos hombres con seis años? – parpadeó Sasuke, incrédulo.

-Fue Kyuubi, lo hizo para protegernos a los dos, aunque yo no lo sabía -. Se llevó una mano al estómago – Nunca me enteré muy bien, pero sospecho que mi padre dejó de verme como su hijo para convertirme en un producto de venta al gobierno, empezaron a hacerme pruebas y cada vez pasaba menos tiempo en casa como un niño normal, fue cuando mi madre nos cogió a mi hermano y a mí y huimos de Nueva York. Estuvimos – se detuvo a calcular mentalmente -, unos diez años dando vueltas por EEUU, sobreviviendo como podíamos sin contactar con amigos o conocidos por miedo a que nos localizasen, después de todo mi padre trabajaba para la CIA y yo me había convertido en una de esas cosas de seguridad nacional. – Sonrió con amargura – Incluso intenté suicidarme un par de veces agobiado por las pesadillas y el eterno peregrinar pero Kyuubi no me lo permitió, nunca enfermo y mis heridas cicatrizan con muchísima rapidez, por eso sobreviví al atropello por parte de tu padre, a eso se refería Sakura con lo de que había visto mi expediente médico. Siempre creí que era algún tipo de bicho raro hasta el día del accidente, cuando hablé por primera vez con Kyuubi y me explicó todo el tema del karma y la misión de salvarte, tardé un montón en aceptar su existencia, pensé que me había quedado trastornado del golpe, jeje, pero todo terminó por ir encajando a medida que conocía a todo el grupo de gente que ahora nos rodea, sobre todo a raíz de tropezarme contigo de manera reiterada. Bueno, y eso es más o menos todo, supongo que tienes un montón de preguntas o pensarás que estoy como una cabra -.

-Es bastante surrealista – reconoció Sasuke, pensativo.

_-¿POR QUÉ NO LE HABLAS DEL COLGANTE O LE LLEVAS A CASA DE NEJI PARA QUE VEA EL PERGAMINO? -._

_-Porque quiero ver si es capaz de creer en mí sin pruebas, necesito saber si puede llegar a abrirse a mí hasta ese punto -._

_-PIDES DEMASIADO, MOCOSO -._

_-Posiblemente, pero sólo deseo que lo acepte desde el corazón, que recupere la capacidad de confiar sin trabas -._

Naruto cogió el plato con la lata y se los tendió a Sasuke.

-¿Te importa llevarlo a la cocina? No me apetece ver a nadie – le sonrió de manera sincera, aliviado por no tener que mentir más ante el Uchida.

-Necesito pensar – dijo Sasuke, casi a modo de disculpa.

-No hay problema -.

Justo antes de salir de la habitación el moreno se giró con gesto interrogante.

-¿Alguien más lo sabe? -.

-Neji, él se lo contó a Hinata y también a Lee, yo se lo dije a Sai el día que le conociste, y estábamos pensando informar al resto del grupo, aunque Neji parece que no pudo esperar a que yo estuviera de acuerdo para irle con el cuento a Sakura. Los adultos creo que están todos al tanto, excepto quizás Kakashi -.

-¿Te creyeron al instante? -.

-Neji lo averiguó por su cuenta y ya sabes lo místico y racional al tiempo que es, Hinata y Lee aceptaron su palabra, parece que Sakura también; por otro lado Sai me sorprendió, dijo que no tenía motivo para dudar de mi historia porque yo no tenía razones para mentirle y mucho menos inventándome algo tan absurdo -. Naruto se encogió de hombros – Tengo amigos raros, ¿qué le voy a hacer? -.

-¿Empezaste a salir conmigo sólo por salvarme, por romper un estúpido ciclo kármico? -. Sasuke frunció el ceño, ensombreciendo su expresión hasta cotas insospechadas.

-Al principio sí – reconoció el rubio sin reparo – Pero tú empezaste a salir conmigo sólo para follarme, así que estamos en paz -.

Incapaz de argumentar en contra de aquella incuestionable verdad, el Uchida decidió abandonar la habitación y poner un poco en orden su cabeza, realmente complicado cuando no paraban de acumularse acontecimientos que desestabilizaban su otrora ordenado mundo. Naruto iba a cerrar la puerta cuando ambos escucharon las voces procedentes del comedor, aquello era una acalorada discusión en toda regla.

-Deberías venir – opinó Sasuke.

-No sé… -.

-Si se matan unos a otros será por tu culpa -.

-¡No me presiones! -.

Refunfuñando, Naruto enfiló pasillo adelante con el moreno pisándole los talones. No fue muy difícil dilucidar los bandos: adultos a un lado, jóvenes al otro, incluyendo en este último a Shizune y Kakashi. En medio de aquel galimatías, Naruto creyó averiguar de qué iba aquella batalla verbal, unos querían información y los otros no pensaban soltar prenda. Consciente que su escaso nivel de paciencia no aguantaría mucho más, se llevó dos dedos a la boca y emitió un fuerte y prolongado silbido que silenció a todos los presentes.

-Mejor – asintió pagado de sí mismo – Ahora mamá, ¿te importaría contarles a todos lo que realmente pasa? -.

-Pero hijo… -.

-Nada, quiero que lo sepan, total, Sakura anda medio enterada y a Sasuke se lo acabo de contar – sonrió casi con diversión – Además hay partes que yo también tengo algo confusas -.

-¿Estás seguro? -.

-Cuéntalo todo, desde el principio -.


	14. Verdades

N. de A.: No existen palabras para disculparme por una desaparición tan prolongada. Como a muchos os respondí, mi vida se ha complicado hasta cotas insospechadas y mi tiempo delante del ordenador se ha visto reducido a casi nada, no he abandonado en ningún momento mi fic pero va más lento. Prometo seguirlo pero no sé cuando podré hacer la siguiente actualización, así que os pido paciencia aunque sé que cuesta mucho cuando algo que lees te gusta.

Gracias a todos aquellos que me leéis, que habéis dejado reviews o me mandáis mensajes, gracias por seguir animándome y esperando por mi historia. Es gracias a vosotros que saco tiempo de dónde no lo hay para escribir, aunque sean un par de líneas al día. A todos vosotros os dedico este capítulo, espero que os guste.

VERDADES

"Mi verdadero nombre es Kusina, o al menos ese es el nombre que me puso la mujer que me encontró abandonada a las puertas de una oficina de asuntos sociales. Me adoptó enseguida una familia adinerada, después de todo yo era un adorable bebé de pelo cobrizo y ojos verdes, pero la princesita les salió rana; mi temperamento era inquieto, rebelde hasta rozar la más absoluta anarquía. Mis padres no se lo pensaron mucho y me inscribieron en una academia militar en cuanto cumplí la edad requerida, ya no volví a verles.

Mi estancia en la academia apenas llegó a los tres años, luego uno de los altos mandos empezó a interesarse por mí y consiguió convertirse en mi tutor. Era un hombre muy agradable al que todo el mundo temía, aquello me resultaba gracioso porque yo podía insultarle y patearle sin mayores repercusiones. Unos le trataban de "señor" u otros por el apodo que se ganó en su época activa de la Guerra Fría, Jiraiya, él estaba emperrado en que yo le llamase "papá" pero me rechinaban los dientes cada vez que lo decía. Bueno, el caso es que Jiraiya me llevó a un centro de entrenamiento secreto del gobierno y en poco tiempo salí convertida en una perfecta miembro de las fuerzas especiales, tenía veintitrés años cuando me mandaron a mi primera misión en Colombia.

Aquella fue una época muy divertida, canalicé toda mi energía sobrante en misiones cada vez más arriesgadas al tiempo que aprendía nuevas disciplinas. Actualmente, hablo catorce idiomas y chapurreo otros tantos, domino veinte modalidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, manejar un arma es más fácil para mí que cocinar, sé escalada, buceo, salto en paracaídas, mecánica, conducción de riesgo... bueno, sé muchas cosas que un ama de casa decente ni siquiera imaginaría. Todo cambió de repente cuando conocí a Robert; era de esos chicos callados con facilidad para pasar desapercibidos a pesar de su atractivo y otro de los protegidos de Jiraiya, el primero de nosotros y su favorito. Nos asignaron una misión en China, digamos que las cosas se complicaron hasta tal punto que estuvimos desaparecidos durante seis meses, el tiempo que nos llevó entrar en Hong-Kong y contactar con nuestra gente. Nada más volver a EEUU nos casamos, Jiraiya se opuso en un principio alegando que estábamos afectados por el aislamiento y la sensación constante de peligro que te obliga a vincularte a tu compañero hasta cotas insospechadas, estrés postraumático, muy probablemente tuviera razón pero yo era joven y quería a Robert.

Siete meses después de casarnos nació John. Ya por entonces debí sospechar que algo no funcionaba como debería, Robert se empeñó en que me tratara un equipo médico militar alegando que eran muchísimo mejores que los disponibles para los civiles y que contaban con las ultimas tecnologías. Fue cuando conocí a Tsunade, ella era la directora de aquel equipo, y la verdad es que me cayó francamente bien, decía las cosas sin adornarlas y cuidó de mí como si fuera una joya. Tuve un niño precioso de pelo rubio y ojos claros al que llamé John, renuncié a mi trabajo y me transfirieron al servicio que coordinaba las misiones, mi experiencia salvó la vida de muchos de nuestros hombres y ésa es una de las pocas cosas de las que me siento orgullosa. Para entonces empezaba a sentir como cambiaba el carácter de Robert, me engañé a mí misma pensando que sería cosa del trabajo.

Cuando John tenía cinco años ocurrió algo extraño. Una noche me fui a dormir y desperté en la unidad médica de Tsunade, Robert estaba por allí hablando con un tipo que no me gustó nada y con una joven de largo cabello azul, pero vino a mi lado en cuanto se percató que estaba despierta. Le pregunté por lo que había pasado y él me explicó que había empezado a comportarme como sonámbula hasta que me desplomé en el suelo de la habitación con temblores, que se asustó y me llevó enseguida con Tsunade para que me examinara. Decidieron dejarme reposar allí unos días por si acaso era algo serio, como conocían mi temperamento me retuvieron manteniéndome medio drogada, recuerdo la mirada culpable que me dedicaba Tsunade cada vez que me administraba una nueva dosis. Estuve literalmente secuestrada dos meses, hasta que Jiraiya me sacó de allí con ayuda de su influencia dentro del gobierno. La discusión en casa fue épica, Robert argumentaba que mi estado era demasiado delicado y que sólo intentaba mantenerme a salvo, Jiraiya le llamó mentiroso y que detrás de esa fachada de marido sobre protector se ocultaba algo; yo casi no intervine, demasiado alucinada con la noticia de mi segundo embarazo. Zanjaron la situación en tablas, me quedé en mi casa con un plan de reposo absoluto y Jiraiya me visitaba como mínimo tres veces por semana para asegurarse que Robert no me hubiera vuelto a secuestrar. Le pregunté repetidas veces por qué tan de repente había dejado de confiar en su hijo favorito, sólo me dijo que tenía nueva información sobre él y que podía haberse vuelto peligroso, que se le había ido la olla o algo así, yo me limité a reírme de sus absurdas acusaciones.

Nueve meses después de empezar aquella locura, nació mi segundo hijo, era aún más rubio que John y sus ojitos resplandecían con el azul más brillante que jamás vi, berreó como un auténtico campeón hasta que me dejaron abrazarle y entonces se me quedó mirando tranquilamente. Fue tan extraño, como encontrar a alguien a quién creía perdido, me eché a llorar como una estúpida y no permití que nadie se llevara a mi bebé, tuvieron que sedarme para poder llevarlo a bañar y revisarlo médicamente. Cuando desperté Tsunade me trajo al niño comentando que Naruto era muy gracioso, que lloraba con algunas personas y con otras dormía como un angelito. Le pregunté por qué llamaba así a mi hijo y ella me dijo que así le llamé yo cuando me lo quitaron, que deliré chillándoles que no se llevaran otra vez a mi bebé, a mi Naruto. Juro que cuando pronuncié su nombre el niño me miró, se revolvió en los brazos de Tsunade para poder mirarme, era algo increíble.

Aquello no hizo sino tornarse más raro a cada instante. Robert llegó para recogernos pero se negó a tomar en brazos a Naruto, se excusó diciendo que ya lo había intentado mientras yo dormía y que debía hacerlo francamente mal porque el bebé no paraba de llorar. En casa nos esperaban Jiraiya y John, la expresión desbordante de entusiasmo de mi hijo mayor al ver a su hermanito no se me olvidará nunca, igual que sus palabras: "te prometo que le protegeré", por dios, John sólo tenía seis años, qué hacía jurando proteger a su hermano si no podría ni defenderse a sí mismo. Jiraiya cogió a Naruto y sonrió encantado con la capacidad de atención que demostraba, levantando la cabecita para poder observar a su alrededor. Miré a mi familia y decidí que por fin era feliz.

Cada mes debía llevar a Naruto hasta Tsunade para que le revisara, eran chequeos completos de todas sus funciones vitales como si buscase algo que nunca encontraba y eso parecía tranquilizarla. Su frase siempre era la misma: "tienes un hijo perfectamente normal y sano". ¿Qué era eso de "perfectamente normal"? Ni que esperasen que le salieran dos cabezas o algo así, por lo menos esa era la impresión que me daba Robert cuando todos los días observaba jugar a su hijo y fruncía el ceño.

Naruto llegó a los seis años siendo un niño feliz, un querubín dorado y bastante revoltoso al que todo el mundo quería abrazar. Esas Navidades se empeñó en ir a ver el gran árbol de Times Square y decidí complacerle, aprovechando que John estaba en un cumpleaños con sus amigos y Robert trabajaba, incluso le permití estrenar sus nuevas deportivas a pesar de la nieve. Nos lo pasamos francamente bien, viendo los espectáculos y la luces, atiborrándonos de gofres con chocolate… Se nos hizo un poco tarde y decidí tomar un taxi por nuestra propia seguridad. Iba a hacer señales a un taxi libre cuando noté que me agarraban varias manos y me arrastraban a un callejón, forcejeé para liberarme como aprendí en mis días de soldado pero estaba muy desentrenada y eran cinco contra una, aún así les pude zurrar antes que se cabrearan y la emprendieran a golpes conmigo, recuerdo la barra de hierro y el dolor y la sangre que calentaba mi cara. Semiinconsciente creyeron que por fin podrían tenerme a su gusto, no contaban con el crío al que habían decidido ignorar. Vi a Naruto acercarse con el rostro descompuesto por la rabia, quería gritarle que huyera pero no podía ni articular palabra debido a la conmoción, entonces mi niño…"

Akari miró a Naruto con expresión descompuesta. No podía contar aquello, no podía traerle a la memoria una de las pocas cosas horribles que consiguió olvidar, algo que a ella todavía le producía pesadillas. Sin embargo, Naruto sonrió y la ánimo a continuar con un gesto. Respiró hondo, acabó el whisky de un trago y prosiguió.

"Mi niño se acercó al primer hombre y lo lanzó contra la pared de un solo golpe acompañando el movimiento con un rugido aterrador, lo que siguió fue una auténtica carnicería. Cuando Naruto salió de aquella especie de trance, volvió a mi lado y se abrazó a mi cuerpo llorando completamente espantado por lo que acababa de hacer. Yo aún tardé en recobrarme y poder tomar en brazos a mi hijo para alejarnos de aquel callejón inmundo y lleno de sangre. Acudimos a un hospital, el primero que encontré, un lugar cutre y gris donde nadie haría preguntas innecesarias, y cometí un grandísimo error porque llamé por teléfono a Robert en vez de a Jiraiya, lo supe en cuanto vi como miraba a Naruto.

Me quitó a mi hijo, se lo llevó, desapareció. Creí que me volvería loca, entonces Jiraiya apareció en mi casa con varios de sus amigos y con Tsunade. Ella me habló del verdadero Robert, obsesionado con la guerra después de una horrible misión en el Líbano y del proyecto en el que empezó a trabajar con ayuda de un antiguo científico ruso de origen japonés; Kabuto se llamaba, y le sirvió en bandeja un arma que nadie en todo el mundo podría igualar, un soldado casi invulnerable con mayor poder destructor que el de una bomba nuclear. Lo intentaron primero con John, pero no funcionó, pensaron entonces que las modificaciones genéticas y cierto ritual místico debían tener lugar en el momento de la concepción, por eso Robert me drogó aquella noche y me tuvieron en observación tanto tiempo, hasta que estuvieron seguros de mi embarazo. Creyeron que habían vuelto a fallar hasta que Naruto "despertó" para auxiliarme, según Tsunade mi hijo portaba en su interior una bestia mítica llamada Kyuubi, la más poderosa que jamás había existido, y por eso Robert lo había secuestrado.

Jiraiya y sus amigos trazaron un plan para asaltar las nuevas instalaciones del "Proyecto Foxfire", ahora amparado por el gobierno a la luz de los resultados tangibles de las investigaciones. Fue el trabajo más difícil al que me he enfrentado jamás, la gente que protegía aquel lugar poseía un adiestramiento en combate que rivalizaba con el del mismo Jiraiya, pero conseguimos encontrar a Naruto y sacarle de allí en un brutal estado de shock, no reaccionaba a nada, era como si estuviera en estado vegetativo. Huimos del Estado, Jiraiya consiguió pasaportes y vidas encubiertas para todos excepto mis hijos y yo, me dio una gran suma de dinero y me dijo que buscase mi propio camino, que así estaríamos más seguros.

Fueron los diez años más duros de toda mi vida, John maduró enseguida y se hizo cargo de proteger a su hermano como juró en su infancia, aún así parecía que no conseguiríamos salvarle, constantemente se metía en peleas, bebía y se drogaba hasta la inconsciencia… hubo una vez que desapareció más de una semana en pleno Enero, tenía sólo doce años, regresó vestido sólo con los vaqueros andando descalzo por la nieve suplicando que le matásemos porque él no podía. Había olvidado toda su vida hasta la noche siguiente a sacarle de las instalaciones gubernamentales, pero tenía pesadillas, horribles y muy vívidas. Algunas eran comprensibles para mí, evocaban el callejón o a Foxfire, pero otras carecían de sentido; Naruto hablaba de campos de batalla, de una bestia que quería devorarle, y, sobre todo, de alguien a quién jamás podía salvar y lo veía morir una y otra vez."

Akari miró en esa ocasión a Sasuke, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, al margen de todos y pálido por lo que escuchaba. Costaba creer una historia tan rocambolesca, casi un circo de fantasías, pero Naruto era real y lo que guardaba en su interior también.

"Localicé a Jiraiya cuando Naruto cumplió los dieciséis, me dijo que se había casado y su mujer acababa de morir de cáncer, nos invitó a visitarle en Japón. Sabíamos que era arriesgado, pero tenía tantas ganas de ver otra vez a mi padre que no lo dudé y fuimos a Kyoto. Ocurrió algo mágico, Naruto se pegó a su abuelo y no se separó de él en todo el mes que estuvimos en Japón, nunca han querido contarme de qué hablaron pero hizo cambiar radicalmente a mi hijo. Se centró, acabó sus estudios y entró a la Universidad.

Lo demás ya lo conocéis. Me dieron el puesto de embajadora estadounidense, vinimos a vivir a Tokyo y, recientemente, Robert nos ha localizado después de quince años."

**OooO**

El silencio en la habitación resultaba pesado. Akari miraba sin ver el vaso vacío en su mano, perdida en los recuerdos que acababa de desempolvar y exhibir ante todos, faltaban muchísimos detalles personales por supuesto, ella sólo les había mostrado la fría fotografía no el cuadro pintado con los más intensos colores en su corazón.

Naruto sonreía con la cabeza apoyada sobre el regazo de Sakura, por fin veía realmente a su madre, su verdadera y única madre, Uzumaki Kushina, princesa del destruido País del Remolino. ¿Sería casualidad o Kabuto la habría buscado expresamente para conseguir hacer funcionar su particular experimento? ¿Quizás es que realmente el destino y el karma de todos había decidido reunirlos una última vez y Kabuto sólo era otro engranaje del juego? Frunció el ceño, pensar a niveles de conspiración cósmica empezaba a darle dolor de cabeza.

—¿Naruto? —cuestionó Jiraiya, preocupado por la posible reacción del muchacho.

—Tranquilos, no voy a perder la cabeza —amplió su sonrisa y recobró la posición vertical sentado sobre la alfombra —Ya sabía lo de Kyuubi, entré en contacto con él a raíz del atropello y me ha estado ayudando los últimos meses, pero agradezco haber aclarado unas cuantas dudas.

—¿Qué? —Akari le miró espantada —¿cómo que te has comunicado con ese monstruo?

—No le llames así, en el fondo es como un viejales cascarrabias —.Naruto se miró un momento al estómago —No, eres un maldito zorro y no pienso empezar a tratarte de otra forma, el respeto te lo metes donde puedas.

—Curioso —fue la observación de Kakashi, demasiado sucinta para expresar el estupor colectivo —¿De verdad te ha dado poderes paranormales?

—Bueno, en cierta ocasión que ha mencionado mi madre, me arrojé a un río helado en pleno invierno y luego estuve varios días a la intemperie sin ropa, lo único que conseguí fue acabar queriendo comerme una vaca entera del hambre que tenía —bromeó el rubio —Soy bastante indestructible, sí.

—Espera, ¿qué es eso de que Kyuubi te ha estado ayudando? —inquirió su madre, yendo a arrodillarse frente a su niño.

—La historia es más compleja de lo que parece —. Naruto tomó aire y volvió a relatar todo sobre las vidas pasadas y el karma, mencionando las vidas de cada uno y también el pergamino y el colgante custodiados por los Hyuuga, en eso casi se les fue otra hora más, y lo mejor es que nadie se planteó la posibilidad de que fuese una alucinación del rubio —Creo que Kabuto consiguió alcanzar un equilibrio con la parte de Orochimaru que insertó en sí mismo y se ha dedicado a vivir eternamente drenándole la vida a otros humanos.

—¿Para qué necesitaba entonces invocarte? —interrogó Jiraiya —Se supone que tú destruiste a su señor.

—No, en realidad fue Sasuke —. El rubio señaló al trastornado Uchida que conseguía mantenerse en pie gracias a la pared —Kyuubi tiene su propia teoría, cree que Kabuto está harto de ser una sanguijuela y que ansía su poder regenerador para conseguir una perfecta inmortalidad.

—No ha errado —intervino Tsunade —Ese hombre padece una seria enfermedad degenerativa, sus tejidos se desgastan más rápido que en cualquier ser humano, casi parece algún tipo de lepra… quizás, después de tanto asimilar otros cuerpos haya llegado a su máximo y cada vez que toma otro el proceso se acelera.

Naruto sintió como tomaban su mano entre otras más pequeñas, dándole un cariñoso apretón. Ladeó la cabeza para sonreír a Sakura e intentar que no se echase a llorar, siempre tan emotiva.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada, muchas de las cosas malas que ocurrieron en esa otra vida ya no sucederán.

—Has dicho que fue una guerra, ¿cuántos…? —tragó para poder seguir hablando —¿cuántos morimos?

—Unos cuantos —reconoció él —Aunque ya he cambiado algunos patrones cuando conseguí llegar hasta Sasuke justo a tiempo de impedir que se perdiera para siempre, esa era la clave principal; a su vez él impidió que hicieran daño a Hinata, si esa noche no la hubiera sacado del Hidden Village estaría muerta. También es cierto que mis padres, Akari y John, no están muertos y escaparon conmigo, eso también debió influir —. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla en actitud reflexiva —Ahora que lo pienso, al haber alterado tanto las cosas ya no sabemos a qué atenernos, es imposible predecir qué sucederá.

—Nos las apañaremos —intervino Jiraiya —Anotaré toda la información que puedas darme y la contrastaré con datos actuales, Ibiki me ayudará.

—Te recuerdo que aún debemos descodificar el disco duro —apuntó Kakashi.

—¿Disco duro? —parpadeó Naruto.

—Le robé todos los datos a mi padre de su ordenador, pero están tan blindados que ni puedo abrir los archivos.

—No es problema —sonrió el rubio —Seguro que entre Gaara y Shikamaru te dejan vía libre en un par de horas.

—Llámales.

—Son casi las dos, no pienso incordiarles.

—Esto nos atañe a todos, llámales y que ellos decidan si quieren venir o no —le ordenó Jiraiya.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Naruto sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y marcó un número de la agenda. Primero Shikamaru y luego Gaara, ambos aceptaron sin necesidad de largas explicaciones porque intuían que algo importante estaba en juego.

El primero en llegar fue el pelirrojo, pertrechado con una mochila cargada del material que pensó le haría falta para su trabajo de piratería. Observó con cierta curiosidad al grupo asentado en el salón pero prefirió esperar a que también estuviera Shikamaru, no le gustaba escuchar la misma explicación dos veces consecutivas.

—Necesito un ordenador, en la moto no podía traer el mío —solicitó, empezando a sacar cosas encima de la mesa: un portátil, herramientas y varios porta cds con forma de libro.

—Traeré el mío —dijo Naruto —, pero intenta no cargarte la información, tengo varios trabajos y apuntes de la universidad ahí dentro.

—Los pasaré a un disco duro portátil, ¿eso te vale?

Kakashi echó una mano al rubio y pronto tuvieron el equipo montado en el salón. Gaara salvó la información en un instante, luego tomó el disco duro con los datos de Itachi, desmontó la carcasa y lo instaló dentro del ordenador de Naruto.

—Veamos qué tenemos aquí.

Intentó abrir los archivos de mil formas distintas, maldiciendo para sí mismo sobre puertas traseras blindadas. Ofuscado, enchufó su portátil al ordenador y activó un programa que llenó ambas pantallas de líneas de números.

—No me gusta hacerlo de esta forma, es poco refinada —dijo casi a modo de disculpa.

—¿Por qué? —curioseó Jiraiya.

—Digamos que prueba miles de líneas de códigos posibles por segundo, acaba dando con la clave a la fuerza —. Permaneció un instante meditativo —Curioso, el blindaje es idéntico al que usamos en Kaze Sistems.

—No es extraño, los datos pertenecen a Itachi, estaba metido en Akatsuki como tu padre —le informó Jiraiya.

—Si es así, podríamos tardar varios días en descodificar toda la información. Nuestra red de ordenadores tiene un primer sistema de código, el segundo posee una programación muy diferente y el tercero es casi infranqueable.

—Pero tú conseguiste reventar esa seguridad una vez —recordó Naruto —Deberías poder hacerlo una segunda.

—Tardé tres meses y no conseguí pasar el segundo nivel de seguridad, hubo muchos archivos de los que sólo obtuve el nombre y número de registro, su contenido no llegué a verlo.

—No tenemos tanto tiempo —. Tsunade volvía de la cocina con una copa de algún tipo de alcohol en la mano —Pain no nos lo concederá.

—Quizás sí; no es un hombre impetuoso, trama sus planes con precisión milimétrica —. Jiraiya apartó los ojos de la pantalla para mirar a la doctora —, entonces ataca y jamás falla.

—Sois una panda de agoreros —protestó Naruto —¿Por qué no veis las cosas buenas? Ellos están al otro lado del Pacífico, nosotros en Japón y vivos después de su intento de matarnos, bueno, o por lo menos vosotros, Orochimaru no tuvo tanta suerte.

El timbre volvió a resonar en la casa, esta vez para advertir de la llegada de Shikamaru. El joven astrofísico mostró la misma expresión de curiosidad que Gaara ante la cantidad de gente allí reunida, se giró hacia Naruto interrogante.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—El programa de descodificación todavía tardará un rato, así que tienes tiempo de sobra para explicarte —le apoyó el pelirrojo.

Naruto se sentó con sus dos amigos a narrar de nuevo todo lo que se había revelado esa noche, no omitió detalles. En algún momento de la conversación reparó en algunos de los presentes que se iban a dormir, seguramente Tsunade y sus hijas dormirían en la habitación de su madre aprovechando la gran cama y los futones. Akari dijo algo de estar en el cuarto de John, mientras Kakashi y Jiraiya se quedaban groguis en partes opuestas del sofá.

Shikamaru, Gaara, Sakura y Naruto, debidamente aprovisionados de café y cocacola, formaron un pequeño corrillo en torno al ordenador que no dejaba de zumbar procesando datos.

—Así que un demonio encerrado en tu interior, creo que estaba preparado para cualquier cosa menos eso —sonrió Shikamaru —No te culpo por esconderlo, hubiera sido algo realmente problemático de explicar.

—Aclara muchas cosas extrañas que han sucedido, sobre todo tu empeño en ayudar a Sasuke —asintió Gaara, aún parecía tener problemas con eso de compartir el mismo espacio vital que el Uchida.

—Por cierto, ¿también se ha ido a dormir el bastardo?

—Le he visto en la cocina preparándose té —respondió Sakura —Creo que le está costando más que a ninguno aceptar la verdad.

—Supongo que es comprensible cuando eres el centro de un problema kármico, si no hubiera traicionado a Konoha y luego muerto de una manera tan traumática, Naruto no habría pedido una segunda oportunidad —opinó Shikamaru —Aunque yo, en cierta forma, me alegro.

—¿Te alegras? —parpadeó Naruto.

—De poder disfrutar una segunda vida en compañía de todas las personas a las que apreciaba, aunque ahora no pueda recordarles, seguramente habría pagado cualquier precio por esta oportunidad.

—Es una buena forma de verlo —asintió Gaara—. Haremos cuanto podamos por descifrar la información de Itachi lo antes posible para protegeros a ti y a Sasuke.

—Arigato.

Unos destellos en la pantalla anunciaban la finalización del programa descifrador de Gaara. Como había predicho el dueño de Kaze Sistems, se encontraron entonces con la segunda barrera de seguridad y Shikamaru tomó el lugar del pelirrojo; empezó a teclear como loco, realizando ocasionales preguntas técnicas a Gaara sobre la configuración del programa, acabando ambos sumergidos en aquel maremágnum de números.

—Ve a la cocina y habla con Sasuke-kun —musitó Sakura, para que sólo lo escuchase Naruto— Ya vigilo yo a nuestros dos genios.

—El bastardo no me necesita de niñera.

—Naruto, no era una sugerencia.

El pobre jinchuuriki puso cara de circunstancia ante la amenaza no tan velada de Sakura y escapó hacia la cocina. Asomando un poco la cabeza descubrió al Uchida apoyado de espaldas en la barra americana, esperando que la tetera sobre la vitrocerámica comenzase a hervir.

—Io, ¿qué haces?

—Té.

—Ah, bien… —. Dubitativo, Naruto ocupó uno de los taburetes altos pegados a la barra—. Sakura-chan está preocupada por ti… pareces un poco mustio.

—Sakura debería ocuparse de sus propios problemas —gruñó él.

—Eres un cazurro —suspiró el rubio— Si no hablas nadie será capaz de saber qué piensas, mucho menos con esa cara de palo, que no hay manera de si es porque estás triste o estreñido.

—Tsk.

Permanecieron en silencio mientras Sasuke tomaba la tetera y se servía el líquido hirviendo en un vaso; dejó frente a Naruto otro más cargado de té acompañado del tarro de azúcar, consciente que el dobe solía echarse la mitad por lo menos. El Uchida fue a sentarse a la pequeña mesa de la cocina, apoyó la espalda contra la pared de baldosines y cerró los ojos. Naruto le imitó, menos en lo de cerrar los ojos, seguramente se quedaría dormido y Sasuke le despertaría a collejazos por la ofensa de sobarse en sus narices, pero, al menos, se concedió el privilegio de bostezar ruidosamente.

—Deberías ir a dormir —dijo Sasuke.

—No cuando Shikamaru y Gaara se están escuernando para descifrar esos archivos, ya descansaré… tampoco es que fuera a quedarme dormido con facilidad, han pasado muchas cosas y, aunque esté hecho polvo, seguro que empiezo a darle vueltas al coco y a rayarme y acabo peor que si paso la noche en vela.

—Tiene su lógica.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Supongo —Sasuke bebió un poco—, aunque no esperes una respuesta.

—¿Me odias?

Aquello sí que le pilló completamente desprevenido. Sasuke se giró con una clara expresión de sorpresa grabada en el rostro, confuso, incapaz de entender a qué venía semejante interrogante, ya que Naruto no parecía estar bromeando o intentando captar su atención con algo tan fuera de lugar.

—¿Qué?

—Sólo contesta… u olvídalo—. El rubio se removió inquieto en la silla, avergonzado; se suponía que tenía que hablar con Sasuke sobre Itachi y la muerte de Orochimaru, no empezar a desvariar sobre sus problemas.

—Explícame qué te ha llevado a pensar esa estupidez.

—Bueno, la verdad es que te oculté muchas cosas, el por qué me acerqué a ti al principio o mi pasado en EEUU, además está lo de Kyuubi, así que, sería lógico que estés enfadado y te dé repelús.

—¿Repelús?

—Por lo de llevar un demonio sellado en mi interior, soy un bicho bastante raro.

Increíble, sencillamente increíble. Sasuke no entendía como ese grandísimo idiota podía hacerse tanto daño a sí mismo, ¿acaso no era suficiente el dolor que le causaban los demás que encima tenía que culparse de ser víctima de las ambiciones de un grupo de locos?

—Perdona por molestarte —sonrió sin alegría, ese gesto tan radiante como falso y que conseguía crispar los nervios del Uchida—, estupideces mías de madrugada, je,je,je, ya me voy.

Naruto se levantó, huyendo de la oscura mirada de su interlocutor, incapaz de soportar la tensión que parecía acumularse alrededor de ambos cada vez que mantenían una conversación más seria que elegir el programa de televisión después de cenar. No había dado ni un paso dando la espalda a Sasuke, cuando escuchó el sonido de un taburete al moverse y la fuerza de una mano aprisionando su brazo, tirando de él, volteándole y haciendo que colisionara de frente contra algo; todo había sido tan rápido, que le costó un par de segundos tomar conciencia de encontrarse rodeado por unos fuertes brazos y que, aquello contra lo que había chocado, no era otra cosa que el propio Sasuke. Naruto se quedó inmóvil, asimilando la realidad del calor que transmitía el cuerpo pegado a suyo, el firme abrazo que le estrechaba contra él, el familiar y extrañado aroma del cabello que cosquilleaba en su mejilla y, cuando consiguió procesarlo todo, desbordó el límite de acontecimientos del día; alzó las manos agarrándose desesperado a la tela que cubría la espalda del moreno al tiempo que enterraba el rostro contra su hombro, no quería llorar, no otra vez. Lo primero que notó Sasuke fueron las lágrimas empapando su camiseta, luego siguieron los sollozos ahogados y el temblor generalizado del chico al que envolvía como si fuera a desaparecer, y le hizo sentirse el ser más miserable sobre la tierra. Incapaz de pensar algo mínimamente coherente que decir para consolar al rubio, decidió que lo mejor sería abrazarle hasta que el llanto remitiera, además no es que fuera algo que le desagradara en absoluto.

Poco a poco, Naruto fue calmándose hasta mutar la situación en algo incómodo, después de todo era el primer contacto físico entre ambos desde aquella amarga noche en el Hidden Village. Ninguno quería romper dicha unión, nerviosos ante lo que vendría cuando tuvieran que enfrentar con palabras al otro, explicar el abrazo, explicar el llanto. Fue el rubio quien terminó por encontrar una vía de escape.

—Yo… iré al salón… a decirles que duerman —murmuró Naruto, apartándose muy despacio sin mirar directamente al moreno.

—Hn —asintió Sasuke, liberándole con idéntica renuencia.

Naruto dejó la cocina un poco trastocado y Sasuke no le siguió inmediatamente. El panorama en el salón le hizo fruncir el ceño, ni rastro del trío que hacía un rato trasteaba en el ordenador. Vio una nota pegada a la pantalla plagada de números que no dejaban de moverse, cogió el papel y lo leyó a la escasa luz:"Nos hemos ido a dormir. Shika y Gaara están en el cuarto de invitados, descubrimos que había cama nido. Yo he invadido tu cuarto. Oyasumi. Sakura".

—Voy a matarla.

—¿Ocurre algo?

Naruto le ofreció el papel a Sasuke, consiguiendo que pusiera su habitual expresión de hastío.

—Genial, y dónde piensa que durmamos, ¿en la terraza?

—Espera aquí.

El Uchida obedeció la orden susurrada para no despertar a Kakashi y Jiraiya, ambos durmiendo a pierna suelta en el sofá y la butaca reclinable. Los miró con fastidio. El rubio no tardó demasiado, regresó con un montón de mantas y le hizo señas para que entrara con él a la salita del tatami.

—No es gran cosa, pero es mejor que aguantar los ronquidos del viejo —explicó mientras empezaba a extender la ropa de cama—. Creo que los futones se los han quedado las chicas.

—Por una vez, estoy tan cansado que podría dormirme de pie; ha sido una buena idea, dobe.

Parecía que podrían controlar la situación, la camaradería seguía intacta, nada de qué preocuparse tras el "momento abrazo", sí, hasta que sus manos tropezaron en la casi oscuridad mientras colocaban sus improvisadas camas y se alejaron el uno del otro como si ardieran. Vale, tenían un problema.

—Naruto…

—Déjalo —le cortó el rubio, sintiéndose al borde del colapso —Es tarde y han pasado demasiadas cosas en apenas un día, estamos cansados, al menos yo creo que me quedaré inconsciente en cualquier momento.

—De acuerdo —capituló Sasuke.

Terminaron de acomodarse en sus respectivos nidos de mantas y cerraron los ojos.

**OooO**

Luz. ¿Por qué había tanta luz? ¿Se le habría olvidado bajar la persiana antes de ir a dormir? Sasuke parpadeó desorientado. Aquella no era su habitación sino la sala de tatami, y la radiante luz del día se filtraba por la puerta corredera de madera y papel. Giró la cabeza y sonrió amodorrado, Naruto dormía a pierna suelta completamente enredado con las mantas. Él mismo hacía mucho que no dormía tan bien. Olía a café recién hecho y se escuchaban conversaciones lejanas, eso significaba que ya había gente trasteando por la cocina. Permaneció tumbado, saboreando la tranquilidad de la mañana, consciente que más adelante no podría disfrutar mucho tiempo a solas con la invasión que sufría la casa; además, tenía pendiente una conversación con Naruto para aclarar todas las estupideces que se dijeron y que hicieron la tarde noche anterior.

Cubrió sus ojos con un brazo. Naruto tenía razón, ayer sucedieron y fueron reveladas demasiadas cosas. Orochimaru muerto a manos de Itachi; era más que evidente que eso se trataba de un largamente pospuesto ajuste de cuentas entre Akatsuki y un traidor, pero no podía evitar que una pequeña parte de su corazón, enterrada hacía años, deseara que su padre hubiera cometido el asesinato por algo más, quizás en nombre de un hijo. Recordaba claramente el último día que había visto a su padre, la mañana que le dieron el alta y fue trasladado a casa de los Kishimoto, recordaba la firmeza de aquella mano apretando su hombro y la única palabra de despedida, "cuídate"; ¿acaso Itachi ya sabía que tendría que abandonar el país tras cometer un asesinato? ¿Fue su manera de decir adiós? Argh, lo mejor sería dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, total, no aclararía nada.

Volvió a mirar al rubio dormido junto a él. No dejaba de resultarle extraño contemplarle como su alma gemela, sonaba ridículo que aquel dobe ruidoso fuese su complementario, no menos absurdo que admitir la existencia de un demonio sellado en su interior. Extendió despacio la mano y rozó las líneas paralelas que marcaban sus mejillas, recordaba cuando al principio de conocerse un sonriente Naruto le contó en broma su verdadero origen, la señal del portador de Kyuubi, el demonio zorro de nueve colas.

—Deberías dejarles dormir un poco más.

—Les va a cambiar el ritmo de sueño.

—No pasará nada si trastocan un poco las horas, no son bebés.

Sasuke suspiró hastiado. Salió de su cómodo nido de mantas y abrió el shogi, encontrando a las dos partes en discusión que le habían sacado de su adormilado estado de autorreflexión, Shikamaru y Sakura.

—Ah, ohayo Sasuke-kun.

—¿Qué hora es? – inquirió seco.

—Casi la una, Sakura pensó que os gustaría comer algo e incorporaros al mundo de los vivos —replicó Shikamaru —Claro que, si lo encuentras demasiado problemático, siempre puedes mandarnos a la porra y volver a dormir.

—Despertaré a Naruto —informó el Uchida.

Volviendo sobre sus pasos, Sasuke se agachó y zarandeó al durmiente.

—Eh, usuratonkachi, hora de levantarse.

—Hmmmm—. El rubio agarró la primera manta que pilló y se la echó por la cabeza.

—Y luego el dormilón soy yo —gruñó Sasuke —¡Oi, dobe, deja de vacilarme!

Agarró la manta y se la arrancó por la fuerza. Naruto cogió otra y volvió a esconderse. De acuerdo, la fuerza bruta parecía que no iba a funcionar, podía intentar otra estrategia pero no estaba muy seguro si sería correcto, tampoco es que hubieran hecho las paces oficialmente como para tomarse demasiadas libertades en el tema del contacto físico. El abrazo fue una locura de madrugada, que Naruto lo aceptara se debía al agotamiento emocional, intentar algo semejante con la mente despejada podría costarle el escaso cariño que el rubio sintiera por él. La inseguridad ganó la partida al deseo por despertarle con caricias y, quizás, algún beso. "Cobarde", fue lo que se gritó mentalmente mientras huía de la habitación.

Una desaliñada cabeza rubia asomó entre las mantas; la expresión en los brillantes ojos azules era de decepción. ¿Por qué el teme no había intentado nada? Tampoco es que esperase un revolcón apasionado de buenas a primeras, pero unas caricias en el pelo o la cara habrían bastado. Parece que fue muy optimista al pensar que el abrazo de la noche anterior habría roto esa pared que les separaba.

—Naruto… ah, si estás despierto—. Sakura le sonrió.

—Algo así, y no porque el bastardo haya puesto mucho empeño.

La pelirrosa suspiró.

—La próxima vez intenta tú algo, creo que Sasuke-kun sigue demasiado confuso.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre ti, bobo—. Ella se sentó al lado del rubio —No sabe muy bien como comportarse contigo, supongo que tiene miedo de meter la pata y que dejes de hablarle para los restos. Ains, y yo que pensé que os había dejado la reconciliación en bandeja de plata, sois un par de cabezones.

—Lo será el teme, yo tengo claro que quiero estar con él —se defendió Naruto, aunque notó como se le ponían rojas las orejas por la vergüenza.

—Pues será que no se lo demuestras con suficiente claridad —repuso Sakura y añadió cambiando de tema— Tu madre ha decidido que los más jóvenes salgamos de expedición a por comida, aunque me parece que lo ha tomado de excusa para que nos dé el aire y ellos puedan discutir a gusto sobre lo de ayer.

—Genial, soy el centro del problema y me excluyen de los planes.

—Quieren protegerte—. Ella le agarró de la mano y tiró —Vamos, hace un espléndido día de primavera, comerás algo y luego iremos a por provisiones.

—Empiezas a sonar como Lee.

La casa estaba muy animada. Shikamaru y Gaara seguían inmersos en el desciframiento de datos, Jiraiya enseñaba a Kakashi algunos movimientos de combate cuerpo a cuerpo en medio del salón siendo observados por Ino y Tenten, en la cocina Akari y Tsunade anotaban todo aquello que les haría falta comprar, mientras Sasuke comía con desgana un par de onigiris y algo de fruta.

—¿Cómo está mi niño?—. Akari encerró a Naruto en un fuerte abrazo maternal.

—Bien, algo medio dormido —sonrió él— ¿Qué es eso de una expedición a por comida?

—Hemos pasado de ser tres a ser diez, necesitamos avituallamiento.

—¿No será peligroso?

—Tranquilo, tu abuelo ya se ha informado y Akatsuki al completo dejó Japón, por el momento no nos molestarán.

—Entonces, ¿por qué todos no vuelven a sus casas?

—Porque las han destrozado —intervino Tsunade— No han llegado a pegarle fuego a mi casa, pero arrasaron buscando algo, supongo que información sobre ti. Además, necesitamos estar juntos para planear nuestro siguiente movimiento, no me da la gana de quedarme de brazos cruzados a verlas venir.

—A mí tampoco —asintió Naruto.

—Toma, come algo -. Akari le entregó una bandeja con lo mismo que estaba comiendo el Uchida, pero incluyendo un vaso de leche con cacao y una impresionante variedad de galletas— Si quieres más rebusca por la nevera.

—Vaya mezcla más saludable —bromeó Tsunade.

—Es cosa del Kyuubi, exige meterle mucha comida a mi cuerpo para mantenerle en movimiento, sobre todo dulces.

—Interesante.

Naruto dejó a las dos madres discutiendo sobre la lista de la compra, tomó su comida y se sentó a la mesa justo al lado de Sasuke.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió el Uchida, frunciendo el ceño.

—Desayunar… hum, o quizás sea más correcto decir "comer", total, son pasadas la una y media de la tarde.

—Hay más mesa.

—Me apetece sentarme aquí—. Naruto se encogió de hombros y engulló de un bocado el primer onigiri, ayudando a pasarlo con un poco de zumo —Si no te gusta mi compañía, ignórame.

—Tsk.

Sasuke guardó silencio y siguió comistrajeando de su parco almuerzo. El rubio sonrió divertido entre bocado y bocado; si el idiota del Uchida seguía emperrado en guardar las distancias por miedo, él no mostraría los mismos reparos.

Shizune apareció en cocina recién duchada, lista para recibir las órdenes de las madres al mando de aquel batallón. Habían decidido que los más jóvenes fuesen a comprar, pero quedándose el resto de la tarde por el centro tomando algo mientras Shizune regresaba con las provisiones en el coche.

—¿Qué? —protestó Naruto— ¡Nos estáis marginando ttebayo!

—Sí, lo hacemos, y me parece lo correcto —afirmó, tajante, Akari—. Mi deseo siempre ha sido el que disfrutaras de una vida lo más normal posible y lo conseguiré como sea, así que vas a ir con todos tus amigos a pasar un día divertido como cualquier chico de tu edad, ¿entendido?

—Hai, señora ex agente especial de la CIA.

—¡Y no vaciles a tu madre!

—Hai, hai —dijo él, de todo menos serio— ¿Al menos prometes que me contarás los planes que vayáis tramando?

—Os haremos un resumen cuando regreséis a cenar.

—Es un trato—. Naruto se levantó para estirarse— Mamá, si…

El sonido del timbre le interrumpió, ¿quién podría ser si estaban tantos de sus amigos y familia allí embutidos? Salieron a echar un ojo y descubrieron a un Sai y un Yamato algo magullados entrando al salón precedidos por Sakura.

—¡Sai!—. Naruto voló a dar un fuerte abrazo a su amigo.

La pelirrosa vio como se ensombrecía el rostro de Sasuke ante el espontáneo gesto de Naruto, bien, no es que esos dos fueran cabezones, es que además eran dos idiotas redomados y el primero de ellos el Uchida, por ser un soberano negado expresando claridad estados emocionales.

—¿Dónde demonios os habéis metido? —inquiría el rubio.

—Trabajando —sonrió Sai.

—¿Eh?

—¿Aún no le has contado la historia? – le preguntó Yamato a Akari.

—Bueno, todo con respecto al Proyecto Foxfire ya era bastante extenso, así que me salté la parte de Sai, lo siento —se excusó ella.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Sai en todo esto? Se supone que le conocí en L.A. —protestó Naruto.

—Eso no es del todo correcto, yo te conocía de antes, de las instalaciones médicas donde nos retenían a ambos —le corrigió Sai.

—¿¡Quéeeee!?

—Samuel era una de las cobayas del anterior experimento en el que trabajó el departamento a cargo de Robert —intervino Jiraiya—. Criaban niños huérfanos de una manera bastante particular para obligarles a bloquear sus emociones, así eran capaces de adoptar cualquier identidad que quisieran imponerles según los requerimientos de cada misión, obteniendo los espías o asesinos perfectos. El nombre del proyecto era SAI, Special Agent Infiltration.

—El día que fueron a rescatarte, Jiraiya decidió sacarme de allí a mí también, me entregaron a uno de sus pupilos y nos refugiamos en L.A., hasta que tú apareciste de nuevo —la sonrisa de Sai se amplió a una más amplia y sincera— Me hizo mucha ilusión verte, saber que los dos estábamos vivos a pesar de la persecución de la gente de Akatsuki.

—Bueno, pues a mí me haría mucha más ilusión saber que hay algo en mi vida que ocurre por azar y no porque esté programado de ante mano —rezongó Naruto— Por no hablar que todo el mundo parece haberse convertido en un ex agente gubernamental.

—Dios los cría y ellos se juntan —bromeó Kakashi—, aunque yo sigo siendo un sencillo editor.

—Que se ha metido donde no le llaman— añadió Sakura.

—Chicos, ¿podríais ir a poneros ropa decente?—. Ino miró apreciativamente a Naruto y Sasuke— A este paso llegaremos a comprar a la hora de la cena.

—Vale, ya vamos, que ganas tenéis todos de largarme de mi casa —replicó el rubio— Oi, teme, usa tú nuestro baño y yo voy al de mi madre.

Deseoso de huir de aquella aglomeración de gente, Sasuke asintió y fue a por sus cosas para darse una ducha y arreglarse. Ninguno tardó en exceso, conscientes que sus amigos estaban impacientes por respirar aire libre. El Uchida eligió un vaquero negro a la cadera, camiseta azul y camisa blanca abierta por encima, en contraste, Naruto lucía un holgado pantalón caqui lleno de hebillas, camiseta naranja tostado y sudadera a la cintura; ambos cargaban con sus respectivas cazadoras y cascos para la moto.

—¿Cómo nos repartimos? —preguntó Tenten, una vez estuvieron todos embutidos en el ascensor.

—No sólo eso, hay que pensar en la vuelta —apuntó Shizune.

—Fácil —dijo Shikamaru— Gaara irá con su moto a cambiarse, cogerá el coche y recogerá a Hinata de sus clases, luego que vaya a la casa Hyuuga y pase a buscar a Neji y Lee; yo iré por Temari, Kiba, Shino y Chouji; Shizune puede llevaros a las hermanas y a Sai, Naruto y Sasuke que vayan en moto.

—¿Y a la vuelta?

—Yamato ha prometido ir a buscarnos —añadió Sai— Quiere asegurarse que regreso con los demás.

Cada uno fue hacia el vehículo asignado, Sasuke y Naruto al parking de motos.

—¿Vamos en tu moto o en la mía?

—¿Eh?—. Sasuke parpadeó para regresar al mundo real, desde que Sai había decidido acompañarles en su expedición se había encerrado en un agrio mutismo.

—Me parece absurdo usar las dos y gastar gasolina a lo tonto.

—Hn.

—Oi, ¿estás bien? Es la primera vez que sales de casa desde la redada del Hi-Vi —cuestionó el rubio— Mejor conduzco yo, que además sé donde tenemos que ir a comprar.

—No soy un inválido, dobe —protestó el Uchida.

—Pues lo pareces, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?

—Nada.

—Como siempre. El día que confíes en mí y hables a las claras lloverán rábanos —gruñó Naruto, subiendo a la Honda color naranja ya con el casco puesto.

—Me molesta Sai.

El rubio se giró pero no pudo verle el rostro a su amigo, enfundándose el casco de espaldas a él.

—Pero tú eres quién va conmigo en la moto —respondió, divertido.

—No por ello deja de resultarme menos impertinente.

—Le pasa a mucha gente, incluso a mí —asintió Naruto— Sólo ten un poco de paciencia con él, es un buen amigo.

—Por eso no le he defenestrado todavía.

—Anda, sube ya, que los otros ya deben andar preguntándose qué hacemos.

Ágilmente, Sasuke montó y se abrazó a la cintura de Naruto; ambos sonrieron para sí mismos.

—¡Ya era hora! —les voceó Sakura, no sin cierta expresión divertida— ¿Qué os ha retenido?

—Discutíamos, para variar —respondió Naruto, encogiéndose de hombros—. Bueno, yo iré delante para guiaros. Gaara, ¿sabes dónde está el mercado al que vamos?

—Sí, Akari-san me hizo un croquis bastante bueno, aunque es probable que nos veamos directamente en Shimokitazawa —indicó el pelirrojo— Pasar por mi casa y por la de Hinata me llevará tiempo, no vivimos precisamente cerca.

—Lo mismo digo —voceó Shikamaru por la ventanilla del todoterreno.

—Ah, de acuerdo, ja na!

Viajaron a toda velocidad por las autopistas de acceso a la capital, hasta uno de los barrios más al norte de la gran urbe, allí estacionaron en un gran aparcamiento junto a uno de esos grandes almacenes de alimentación y otras cosas para el hogar. Cogieron carros a la entrada y Shizune organizó tres grupos de recolección: Sasuke y Sakura, Naruto y Sai, y ella misma con sus otras dos hermanas; no contaba con que casi todos se sublevasen, incluso creyó percibir cierta aura de homicidio inminente alrededor del Uchida.

—Shizune-neesan tienes la perspicacia atrofiada, espero que no te pase lo mismo diagnosticando pacientes – comentó Ino.

**OooO**

Había decidido que no le gustaban los hospitales, no porque últimamente hubiera pasado gran parte de su tiempo en ellos, sino por ese ambiente aséptico cargado de dolor. Iruka se llevó una mano al hombro, era la única secuela que le acarreó el rescate del joven Uchida, una extremidad dolorida cada vez que cambiaba el tiempo o se acercaba una tormenta. Un precio pequeño si pensaba en los seis compañeros muertos en la redada del Hidden Village, o también lo que le había ocurrido a su propio jefe.

El doctor salió de la habitación ante la que esperaba el policía y le permitió entrar con una afable sonrisa.

—No la altere mucho, necesita descansar —le aconsejó antes de proseguir su ronda.

Iruka asomó la cabeza. Anko se encontraba recostada entre almohadones y zapeaba furiosamente por los canales de la pequeña televisión.

—Tienes buen aspecto.

Ella resopló, dejó a un lado el mando a distancia e intentó sonreír a su visitante.

—Espero que vengas a informarme, porque aquí nadie me cuenta nada y empiezo a desquiciarme.

Despacio, Iruka cogió una silla y tomó asiento junto a la cama, la expresión ensombrecida.

—Sarutobi-san ha muerto —dijo sin mayores rodeos—, no fue capaz de superar la operación necesaria para extraerle la bala del pulmón. Los demás están bien, heridas de menor consideración como la tuya en la pierna.

—Lo imaginaba, cuando nadie habla es porque lo que tienen que decir es malo —comentó Anko, hundiéndose un poco más entre las almohadas—. El tío que nos atacó era un profesional, su objetivo era Orochimaru y al resto se limitó a incapacitarnos para que no molestásemos, lo del jefe fue un desafortunado accidente cuando intentaba proteger al detenido.

—Hubo ataques coordinados por todo Tokyo, no sólo fue Orochimaru, intentaron acabar con otras personas pero se les escaparon.

—¿Quién?

—Los conoces, la familia de Naruto.

—¿A la embajadora de EEUU? ¿Quieren provocar un conflicto internacional o qué?

—Nada de eso, Akari-san se ha encargado de hacer entender a nuestro gobierno y al suyo que todo se debe a un asunto personal, incluso ha solicitado que la releven del puesto y que se la acoja en Japón.

—¿Soy yo o esto parece más gordo que un asunto de mafias? —gruñó Anko.

—Pienso lo mismo, pero no hay nada consistente ni demostrable. He investigado por mi cuenta y todo señala a Akatsuki una y otra vez —suspiró Iruka —Es un maldito callejón sin salida.

—¿Has solicitado un registro?

—No, básicamente porque salieron ardiendo el mismo día que dispararon a Orochimaru, además todos sus miembros abandonaron el país casi simultáneamente.

—¿Algún desastre más del que no me haya enterado?

—Pues sí – asintió Iruka, su voz vacía por completo de buen humor—, Danzou es el nuevo jefe de la policía japonesa.

—¿Qué? ¿Ese psicópata que cree que seguimos anclados en la Segunda Guerra Mundial?

—El mismo—. Iruka se pasó una mano por el pelo, algo más largo de lo recomendable para las normas de la policía— Creo que dejaré mi trabajo.

—No puedes abandonarme en medio de semejante crisis —protestó su compañera.

—Pues déjalo también. Mi intuición nunca me ha fallado y ahora me dice que la situación se va a poner muy fea.

—Pediré la baja por trastorno emocional y te echaré un cable. ¿Habéis llamado a Asuma? Querrá venir al funeral de su padre.

—Cogía un avión desde Nueva York ayer u hoy, no sé.

—Echaré de menos al viejo.

Iruka también y sabía que mucha gente iba a empezar a pensar lo mismo cuando Danzou extendiera sus garras.

**OooO**

—Perdona a mi hermana, Sasuke-kun—. Sakura tomó algunos botes de la estantería y los depositó en el carro que empujaba Sasuke— No hizo el reparto a mala idea, es sólo que tiene el cerebro atrofiado con todas las cosas que han pasado.

—Hn —gruñido indeterminado del Uchida.

—De cualquier forma, no creo que invadamos vuestra casa más de un par de días, lo que tarden los viejos en organizarse y poco más.

—No es mi casa y me importa más bien poco quién ande por ella mientras vuelva a disponer de un sitio para dormir.

Sakura le observó un instante, su postura, el leve fruncimiento de ceño y la actitud de "todo me importa una mierda", y sonrió. Aquello le recordaba vivamente el tiempo en que amaba a un triste muchacho de ojos apagados, tanto que tuvo que resistir la tentación de abrazarle y decirle que todo saldría bien.

—Sigues siendo el mismo de siempre —comentó ella, divertida.

—¿Eh?

—Nada, pensaba en voz alta… me parece gracioso que todavía mantengas esa forma de ser tan peculiar.

Sasuke aceptó el comentario sin molestarse porque entendía exactamente a qué se refería, habían mantenido una relación por casi cuatro años y eso deja una huella profunda aunque ambas personas se separen.

—Creo que no me disculpé por mi comportamiento cuando salíamos juntos.

—Ya no es necesario, Sasuke-kun, no te preocupes —se apresuró a decir Sakura— Volvemos a ser amigos, es lo importante.

—Gracias —musitó él.

Ella se sonrojó y volteó hacia los estantes para disimularlo, demasiado tarde para evitar que Sasuke se percatara. Sakura podía ser una persona un poco farragosa a veces, pero su generosidad y la forma en que entregaba su cariño a los demás la convertían en una persona muy preciada para él; la pelirrosa nunca le dio la espalda, ni siquiera cuando hirió sus sentimientos hasta lo irrecuperable, siempre permaneció cerca, a la espera de poder atraparle si caía. Ella era como Naruto. Ambos cabezotas y demasiado buenos para su propia salud emocional.

—Perdona si he sido una metomentodo con lo que hay entre Naruto y tú, sólo quería ayudar —soltó ella a bote pronto.

—¿Hn? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Le animé a hablar contigo anoche y también os forcé a dormir juntos cuando invadimos vuestras habitaciones—. Sakura unió las manos ante el rostro e inclinó la cabeza —De verdad, perdón. Creo que lo he complicado más.

—Deberías dejar la profesión de casamentera —gruñó Sasuke.

—Pero es que se me da tan bien; junté a Shika con Temari y a Tenten con Lee, incluso Kiba y Hinata estuvieron de maravilla hasta que la familia Hyuuga empezó a meter las narices.

—En serio, Sakura, deja de intentar juntarnos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella, tajante y directa como de costumbre —Dame una explicación coherente y me pensaré dejaros a vuestro aire.

Aquello era una oportunidad, la puerta a conversar con alguien de manera sincera sobre el lío de pensamientos que no paraban de centrifugar en su cabeza volviéndole completamente loco. Confiaba en Sakura tanto como en Naruto, sabía que le escucharía sin juzgar y no le iría con el chisme a otras personas.

—Después del daño que le hice, no creo que quiera estar conmigo —reconoció con franqueza.

—Pero te ha acogido en su casa y se preocupa por ti.

—Y eso hace que me sienta como un animal recogido de la calle simplemente por compasión —replicó secamente— Al principio pensé que habría una posibilidad de arreglarlo, remota pero aún así factible. Luego recordé que Naruto es así, alguien capaz de sentir empatía por cualquier ser humano, incluso por el más rastrero sobre la faz de la tierra. No puedo estar seguro si hay algo más que caridad en sus gestos, no puedo, igual que soy incapaz de entender cómo puede sonreír después de lo que ha vivido.

—Tienes miedo y es lógico, pero has de arriesgarte o permanecer para siempre en esta situación de tablas con Naruto—. Sakura se permitió apoyar una mano sobre las de Sasuke —No voy a decirte qué hacer y qué no, te diré lo que yo haría.

—¿Asaltar a la persona que te gusta cuando él amablemente se ha ofrecido a acompañarte a casa? —se burló, sin maldad, el Uchida.

—Jo, deja ya de reírte de ese día, no sabía cómo declararme a un chico.

—Así que te ahorraste el discurso y pasaste a los hechos.

—Funcionó ¿ne?, pues deja ya de tomarme el pelo.

_—Eres más valiente__ que yo, Haruyama Sakura, y tu directo de izquierda posiblemente más fuerte que el mío, por eso me alegra tenerte como amiga_ —fue lo que pensó Sakuke, manteniendo su expresión burlona.

—Volviendo al tema, creo que Naruto no se muestra como una ONG hacia ti, está a la espera —concluyó con aire profesional Sakura.

—¿A la espera de qué?

—Tú fuiste quien le hizo daño, bien, deberías ser el que tome la decisión de solucionar las cosas, ¿no pretenderás que Naruto se humille aún más yendo tras de ti?

Eso tenía sentido. Naruto no le había rechazado abiertamente, se limitaba a mantener las distancias y a eludir cualquier mención sobre lo ocurrido en el Hidden Village. Completamente neutral, no se acercaba a él por propia iniciativa, pero tampoco parecía molesto cuando le proponía pasar tiempo los dos juntos cenando o viendo la televisión, y el abrazo de la noche anterior…

—Entiendo —afirmó Sasuke, sintiendo que se quitaba un peso de encima cuando las piezas del extraño comportamiento del rubio encajaron en su lugar. En el fondo, era tan simple que le entraban ganas de darse de cabezazos contra la pared por no haberlo visto por sí mismo.

—Me alegro —sonrió la pelirrosa— A veces uno necesita hablar para poner en orden las ideas, de lo contrario siguen dando vueltas por la cabeza y enredan el doble, lo digo por experiencia.

El Uchida apoyó una mano sobre la cabecita rosa y esbozó una de esas espontáneas sonrisas que se permitía cada siglo, año arriba año abajo, y que iluminaban su rostro hasta cortar el aliento de la mayoría de los presentes; la misma Sakura se quedó petrificada, recordándose a sí misma que sería de mala educación ponerse a hiperventilar. No fue la única. Unos cuantos pasillos más allá, cierto rubio se había quedado bloqueado al ver semejante expresión en el frío Uchida Sasuke, no sólo por la visión en sí, sino por el endemoniado ataque de celos que acompañó al pensamiento de que había mostrado aquella sonrisa a otra persona que no era él. El ruido de un montón de botes cayendo al suelo sacó a Naruto de su estado de ofuscación.

—Demonios.

Fue a recuperar su accidentado carro de la compra, teniendo que disculparse varias veces con uno de los encargados del supermecado por haber derribado una pirámide de latas.

—Se supone que el problemático soy yo —comentó Sai, contemplando el estropicio cargando un saco gigante de arroz entre sus brazos.

—Olvídame —gruñó su amigo, ayudando a recolocar.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Me he distraído y he soltado el carro, fin de la historia.

—Hum, pasas demasiado tiempo en el mismo espacio vital que el Uchida, te ha pegado sus miasmas, empiezas a ser tan desagradable como él.

Cinco minutos después, Naruto esperaba a sus amigos fuera del edificio tras ser cordialmente invitado a abandonar el recinto por alterar el orden público, léase, lanzarle una lata a su amigo Sai, que él esquivó sin problemas, y atizarle en su lugar a una estantería llena de conservas en frascos de cristal. Shizune le echó una buena bronca al rubio cuando todos salieron cargados con las compras, una de esas que te devuelven a la edad de ocho años y has roto por primera vez el tarro de las galletas al ir a robar un par antes de la cena.

—Parece mentira lo torpe que puedes ser a veces, dobe.

Sasuke tuvo que resistir el impulso de retroceder un paso cuando Naruto se giró y le dedicó una de sus mejores miradas de "púdrete en el infierno"; en su lugar, frunció el ceño y alzó todos los escudos.

—¿Y ahora qué pasa?

—Nada, no pasa nada—. Naruto miró más allá del moreno— ¡Sai! ¿Quieres venir un rato conmigo en la moto?

—Sí —asintió feliz el interpelado, aunque echó un vistazo de refilón a Sasuke— Pero, ¿estás seguro?

—Totalmente.

Sai se puso el casco sin perder ojo a las reacciones de los otros dos. Puede que le costase entender las emociones más que a otros seres humanos, pero incluso él captaba la tensión que se iba acumulando en torno a su mejor amigo y al repelente Uchida.

Enojado, Sasuke retrocedió cuando la moto salió lanzada a toda velocidad hacia la autopista, su expresión era lo suficientemente elocuente para que ninguna de las hermanas Haruyama hiciera comentario alguno cuando entró en el coche, por el contrario, decidieron centrar la conversación en los lugares a los que querían ir esa tarde.

No llevaban recorrido ni la mitad del trayecto, cuando el móvil de Sasuke sonó. Echó un vistazo a la pantalla y decidió descolgar.

—¿Sasuke? Jo, anda que das señales de vida, tío—. La voz de Suigetsu sonaba tan alegre como siempre.

—¿Querías algo?

—Hum, nos hemos levantado con el pie izquierdo hoy, ¿ne? Pues sólo era para ver si ya salías de tu cárcel-refugio y te apetecía sociabilizar con tus viejos colegas. Reconozco que salir con Karin es un coñazo, pero al menos deberías quedar con nosotros por Juugo, ya sabes que dependía mucho de ti después que le sacases de la calle y eso.

—Voy a estar en Shimokitazawa, si os gusta el karaoke.

—Wow, una salida como niños buenos, creo que no participaba en una desde el colegio, cuenta con nosotros, te llamaré cuando lleguemos para saber por donde andas.

Sin despedirse siquiera, Sasuke colgó y guardó el móvil en su bolsillo.

—¿Quién era? – preguntó Sakura.

—Un amigo.

—Le has invitado, eso es bueno —sonrió ella.

—No creas —replicó el Uchida, mirando por la ventanilla para dar por concluido el interrogatorio.

Shimokitazawa mostraba la misma animación de siempre, un montón de gente joven disfrutando del amplio repertorio de cines, restaurantes, karaokes y tiendas de lo más variado distribuidas por aquel pequeño laberinto de calles estrechas. Shizune les dejó en el punto de reunión, frente a un pequeño parque cercano a su bar karaoke favorito. Sasuke miró a los dos chicos que conversaban alegremente, sentados en el respaldo de uno de los bancos al borde del parque, en especial al rubio que reía escandalosamente a carcajadas y que no daba importancia a la lluvia de pétalos de cerezo que se prendían de su ropa y cabello. Poco a poco fueron llegando el resto de integrantes del grupo – Gaara con Hinata, Neji y Lee, Shikamaru con Temari, Chouji, Kiba y Shino–, se saludaban entre ellos y preguntaban por lo ocurrido el día anterior. Lo odiaba, todo, la situación, la compañía, al idiota medio autista y a Naruto, porque empezaba a sentirse igual que antes de caer en la red de Orochimaru, vacío y…

—¡¡¡SASUKEEEE!!!

El interpelado recibió la colisión de otro cuerpo contra el suyo en lo que podría definirse como un abrazo demasiado entusiasta. Giró la cabeza con instinto homicida y, sorprendido, localizó a Suigetsu sonriéndole colgado de su espalda.

—Habéis llegado pronto —fue el seco comentario, mientras se quitaba al peliplateado de encima.

—No andábamos lejos —sonrió Juugo a modo de saludo, conteniendo a Karin para que no le arrancara la cabeza de un bocado a Suigetsu.

—Me alegra verte, amigo —replicó Sasuke, consciente de la escayola que aún cubría uno de los brazos del gigantón —Siento no haberte visitado, sobre todo después de salvarme la vida.

—Descuida, sé que has estado confinado para protegerte, me parece bien, si te hubiera pasado algo lo que hice no habría servido de nada.

—Y ya estamos de nuevo juntos, eso sí que mola— Suigetsu apuntó hacia un lugar a las espaldas del Uchida— ¿Nos presentas a tus amiguitos?

Los dos grupos se observaron con curiosidad, a excepción de Sakura y Hinata, ningún otro había conocido aún a los compañeros de Sasuke en el Hidden Village. El primero en adelantarse fue Kiba, impaciente.

—Venga Uchida, preséntanos.

Aquello no era lo que Sasuke tenía en mente, él pensaba largarse con su pequeña camarilla a otro lado y pasar de actividades infantiles que odiaba desde que pisó por primera vez un karaoke. Suspiró, resignado, y empezó a enunciar el nombre de cada persona presente, incluso consiguió pronunciar el de Sai sin añadirle algún insulto. Suigetsu y Kiba se convirtieron en el primer nexo entre los dos grupos, preguntando cosas sin parar, aunque pronto las miradas de odio entre Karin y Sakura dieron pie a bromas compartidas por parte de los demás, Juugo encontró en Shikamaru otro fanático del Shogi y, de repente, Sasuke se preguntó cuándo empezaron a andar todos juntos como viejos amigos y cómo demonios le habían metido dentro del maldito karaoke.

—Bien, Ino y yo hemos pensado que, para cantar todos y que nadie se escabulla, pondremos nuestros nombres en papelitos e iremos saliendo por turnos – explicó Sakura, mientras su hermana ya estaba anotando nombres en las hojitas de una libreta morada.

—El jefe dice que no hay problema con las pizzas, que podemos encargarlas y meterlas en la sala —dijo Chouji—. Sí que tenéis enchufe.

—Vienen cada fin de semana desde hace años, el dueño las considera sus nietas adoptivas —puntualizó Kiba.

—Es por el repertorio de canciones, tienen de todo, incluso cantantes extranjeros —explicó Temari, ojeando uno de los libros de códigos—. Es un asco cuando entras a uno de estos sitios y sólo hay canciones de Joji Yamamoto o Junko Akimoto. (N. de A.: cantantes al estilo de Julio Iglesias y Rocío Jurado)

—Eso sería muy problemático —asintió Shikamaru, tirado en uno de los sofás multicolores de la sala.

—Esto va ser divertido, hace mucho que quería ir a un karaoke auténtico japonés —sonrió Sai.

—Sí, divertidísimo —farfulló Naruto a su lado. Una cosa era haber estado en aquel antro de tortura con las chicas y otra muy distinta tener que cantar delante de sus amigos masculinos, especialmente de cierto moreno de expresión agriada.

El susodicho tampoco es que desbordara entusiasmo por cantar delante de todas las personas en Tokyo con las que mantenía algún tipo de relación, ni siquiera _amistad_ en el estricto significado de la palabra. Aprovechando que Karin había ido donde Ino para asegurarse que la incluían en el juego, Sasuke se escabulló fuera de la sala.

—Enseguida os llevamos las bebidas —dijo el dueño del local, terminando de preparar el pedido con ayuda de un par de jóvenes camareras—. Mi nieto se ha entretenido con el baseball y vamos un poco cortos de personal.

—Tranquilo, no tienen prisa —respondió él, pensando que no era cuestión de ser desagradable con todo bicho viviente porque tuviera un mal día— ¿Me pone una cerveza?

—No te gusta cantar —juzgó el hombre, plantándole delante un botellín de marca alemana.

—No —reconoció el Uchida, dando un trago—. Buen material, no es algo que se encuentra en los karaokes.

—Muchas veces vienen grupos de oficinistas, jefecillos a los que si sabes adular con pequeñas cosas como ésta, te abren puertas a otras mucho más interesantes; no es fácil conseguir crédito en un banco o un buen coche sin dejarte medio riñón.

—No soy uno de ellos.

—Lo sé, pero parecías necesitar una buena cerveza.

—Arigato, ojisan.

—Invita la casa —le dijo el dueño al verle sacar la cartera—. Sólo hazme un favor, vuelve con tus amigos y no me llames ojisan, tampoco soy tan viejo, con Tazuna-san bastará.

Sasuke inclinó la cabeza, para agradecer el regalo, y regresó hacia la sala. Tuvo que frenar en seco, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe antes que él llegara a tocar el tirador y casi le golpea.

—Uy, perdón Sasuke-kun —se disculpó una apurada Hinata.

—Descuida, sal tú primero.

—No, si yo iba a buscarte, vamos a empezar con el sorteo.

—¿Y?

—¿Eh?

—Creo que querías decir algo más.

Ella dudó un momento antes de inclinarse en una reverencia formal.

—Gracias por salvarme la vida.

—No hace falta que…

—Sí que debo agradecerlo, arriesgaste tu propia vida para sacarme del Hidden Village, es, lo que realmente quiero decir…, eres necesario aunque no puedas verlo, si desaparecieras mucha gente se pondría triste.

_—Eres demasiado buena, Hinata_ —suspiró Sasuke, suavizando su expresión—. Acepto tu agradecimiento.

La Hyuuga sonrió con timidez y precedió al Uchida dentro de la sala.

—¡Eh, tío, ya te vale! —protestó Kiba.

—¿Dónde te habías metido, Sasuke? —Suigetsu señaló a las chicas— No querían empezar si no estabas.

—Cerveza —enseñó el botellín y ocupó un puf redondo, evitando que cualquier otro ser vivo pudiera sentarse junto a él.

—Una mano inocente para sacar los papeles —dijo Ino, depositando sobre la mesa central un cenicero lleno de cuadraditos morados.

—Hinata —sugirió la opaca voz de Shino.

La pobrecita se vio azuzada a escena por sus amigos y, más colorada que un tomate maduro, eligió un papel al azar.

—Sakura-chan – informó.

—Yeah.

La pelirrosa se apropió del micrófono mientras Tenten activaba el programa aleatorio en el reproductor de canciones. Se notaba el alto nivel de experiencia de Sakura, bailaba y cantaba sin perder la entonación en ningún momento.

—Está hundiéndome moralmente —protestó Kiba.

—No desesperes, sólo tienes que liberar la llama de la juventud como la adorable Sakura-chan y lo harás genial —le animó Lee.

—Sí, haré un ridículo genial.

—Como todos —rió Suigetsu— ¿Sabemos de algún tío por aquí que cante bien?

—Ni idea, creo que es la primera vez que salimos todos a un kararoke desde el instituto, las adictas son las chicas.

Sakura terminó su canción y Hinata procedió a sacar al siguiente cantante.

—Sai-san.

El joven artista se levantó como si tuviera un resorte y le quitó el micro a la pelirrosa, ansioso como un niño con un juguete nuevo. Se plantó muy serio ante la televisión, mostrando la misma concentración que ante un lienzo en blanco y, entonces, su voz se enganchó a la melodía como si se dedicase a cantar en lugar de a la pintura en su vida cotidiana, limpia y clara, sin equivocar la lectura de kanji y hiragana de la pantalla.

—Sai, todos los hombres de la sala te odiamos cordialmente —gruñó Naruto.

El moreno se giró con una sonrisa y fue hasta su amigo para seguir cantándole en las narices, claro que haciendo muecas apoteósicas como había visto hacer a algunas viejas glorias de los años setenta. Naruto acabó riendo con los demás, sintiendo que se liberaba de un peso que cargaba desde hacía rato con su enfurruñamiento.

—¿Desde cuando cantas así? —preguntó el rubio, curioso, una vez Sai devolvió el micro y se sentó.

—De siempre, aunque no lo hago mucho para otras personas, prefiero comunicarme con el pincel.

—Pues mola.

—Oi, ¿podemos cantar Shikamaru y yo una a dúo? —preguntó Temari.

—No sé —dudó Sakura.

—La idea es que todos hagamos una ronda sin excepción, ¿qué más da alterar el orden? —sugirió Shikamaru, no por querer cantar, sino porque sería más problemático soportar una novia cabreada.

—Ah, vale, ¿todos de acuerdo?

Murmullo de asentimientos. Tenten le lanzó un micro a cada uno y activó el aparatito. Temari agarró a Shikamaru y le arrastró al centro de la sala a interpretar una melodía romántica muy tonta para diversión del personal. Todos acabaron dando palmas acompañando el ritmo y coreando algunas partes.

Hinata volvió a sacar un papelito.

—Naruto-kun.

_—Mierda —_pensó él— _Hubiera preferido ser el último, tan al principio van a burlarse un huevo_.

Aceptó el micro de manos de Ino, que intentó animarle con un guiño, y caminó resignado hacia el patíbulo delante de la pantalla. Reconoció enseguida la canción y decidió, que ya que iba a destrozarla por todos lados, al menos lo haría con estilo, así que desde la primera sílaba empezó a dar saltos en plan estrella del rock. En uno de sus giros, acabado en un derrape por el suelo lanzándose de rodillas, divisó a Sasuke hundido en su puf, escondiendo una sonrisa de pura diversión detrás del botellín de cerveza y, en lugar de enfadarse porque el Uchida estuviera a punto de echarse a reír, se alegró.

_—Parezco una maldita colegiala enamorada_ —suspiró para sí mismo Naruto, saludando como si acabara de triunfar en el Tokyo Dome.

—Al menos ha desafinado con dignidad —opinó Chouji.

—Ya te digo —rió Kiba.

Ha demostrado que la primavera de su juventud es imparable.

—Lo que no quita que cante mal —rebatió Shino.

—No deberíais reíros cuando vosotros todavía no habéis tocado micro —les aconsejó la serena voz de Neji.

Hinata sacó otro nombre.

—Ah, Gaara-kun.

El pelirrojo se incorporó y tomó posición con una tranquilidad admirable. Algunos de los chicos cruzaron apuestas sobre lo bien o mal que lo haría, que se cortaron de raíz cuando liberó su voz, un tono grave y limpio que se ajustaba perfectamente a la lenta melodía.

—Kiba —anunció como siguiente Hinata, mirando bastante alucinada a Gaara cuando le dio el micro.

—Pues sí que canta bien tu novio —comentó Ino.

—No es mi novio —susurró la Hyuuga, al borde de una crisis nerviosa.

—¿Amigo con derecho a roce?

—¡Ino!

Deja de incordiar —la azuzó Sakura, mientras Kiba empezaba su interpretación—. Vaya.

Lo cierto es que Kiba consiguió defenderse bastante bien, su voz, más juvenil y gamberra que la de Gaara, se amoldó bien a la canción que le tocó en gracia.

—¡Ja! ¡Chuparos esa! ¡Soy el amo del karaoke!

—Eh, idiota del karaoke, siéntate.

—No hace falta ser tan borde, Sakura.

—Sólo contigo cuando empiezas a hiperactivarte; le toca a Hinata y acabará poniéndose nerviosa si no empieza ya.

—Vale, vale.

Para animarla, y evitar que se trabara, Ino y Tenten comenzaron a dar palmas siguiendo el ritmo, los demás las imitaron e, incluso, alguno coló alguna segunda voz de falsete que les hizo reír. Lo cierto es que Hinata se hubiera apañado muy bien sin tanta ayuda, una vez pasada la vergüenza inicial su dulce voz se alzó con facilidad.

—Aquí todo el mundo canta bien menos yo —gruñó Naruto.

—Bueno, Kiba no ha sido un derroche de voz y —Sakura sonrió perversamente—, mis hermanitas tampoco son una maravilla.

—Si los que se colaron en casa no te han destrozado tu conjunto favorito de Victoria´s Secret, pienso quemártelo yo —amenazó Ino.

—Hazlo y tiro tus Manolos a la basura.

—Chicas —bufó Kiba.

—Son unas problemáticas, ¡auch!—. Shikamaru se sujetó el costado golpeado por su novia— Tú misma te echas tierra encima.

—A veces, aún con toda su genialidad, no sabe cuando callarse —opinó Chouji, observando como su mejor amigo era estrangulado por Temari.

—Las pizzas —anunció Shino, ayudando a las dos camareras que traían el pedido a la sala.

Hicieron hueco en las mesas y repartieron porciones para todos. Sakura agrió la expresión cuando Karin echó mano de su pizza favorita, respiró hondo.

—Si la das un galletazo tampoco pasa nada —opinó una alegre voz al lado de la pelirrosa, Suigetsu.

—¿Qué?

—Que no pasa nada si le atizas a la zorra pelirroja, total, su neurona sólo va en dos direcciones: Sasuke y sex… ¡auch!—. El chico acabó estampado en el suelo tras una enérgica patada de Karin.

Una presencia se interpuso entre el muchacho de cabello blanco y una satisfecha Karin, Juugo les sujetó por el cuello de la ropa y les miró como un padre lo haría con los escandalosos de sus hijos.

—Intentad portaros bien, los amigos de Sasuke son muy amables al permitirnos estar con ellos, así que no quiero riñas tontas que arruinen la tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

Los dos asintieron enérgicamente, lo que menos querían era enfrentarse a un Juugo enojado de verdad.

—Podría ir cantando más gente mientras comemos, ¿no? – sugirió Lee, muriéndose por echarle mano al micrófono.

—Hum—. Ino tragó la pizza y tomó un papelito al azar— Neji, te toca.

El Hyuuga dejó su comida y, cariacontecido, fue junto a la pantalla.

—No es justo, voy a sonar como Takuro Yoshida con esta canción —protestó él, nada más escuchó los primeros tonos de la melodía.

—Es lo que te ha tocado—. Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—Vamos, Neji, demuéstrales la fuerza de la primavera de tu juventud.

—Lee, créeme, no ayudas.

Neji hizo lo que pudo con el tema que le tocó en desgracia y le pasó el micro a Tenten como si estuviera a punto de darle un bocado en la mano. Ella aprovechó y conectó el aparato para cantar una canción que le gustaba mucho, ventajas de ser la encargada de poner "aleatoriamente" las melodías.

—Bonita voz —apuntó Shino.

—Aquí todas las tías cantan bien —gruñó Kiba.

Volvieron a sacar un papelito. Ino entrecerró los ojos, perversa, y señaló al Uchida.

—Sasuke-kuuuun, eres el siguiente.

—Ni de coña.

—Tío, no seas coñazo—. Suigetsu se plantó delante de su líder y le obligó a levantarse a base de tirones— Se trata de pasarlo bien. Además, no sé a qué tanto drama si tú cantas de puta madre.

—Pues eres un privilegiado, creo que ninguna otra persona ha oído cantar a Uchida Sasuke y sigue vivo —bromeó Kiba.

—Fue por accidente —reconoció Suigetsu, divertido— Cuando… ¡ay! ¿¡qué demonios os pasa a todos que no paráis de darme guantazos!?

—Eso es porque eres un insoportable —rió Karin.

Ignorando la pelea de los amigos de Sasuke, Gaara fue junto al susodicho y le puso el micrófono en la mano.

—Hazlo.

Todos esperaban que Sasuke diera alguna respuesta cortante y le estampara el micrófono en la cabeza pero, en lugar de hacer eso, fue frente a la pantalla y esperó que Tenten conectara el aparato. Cantó manteniendo en todo momento su expresión de indiferencia, y lo hizo francamente bien, para después regresar a su asiento, aunque nadie en la sala sabría decir si se había divertido o les odiaba más que antes.

Ignorando a su líder, Suigetsu se apropió del micro y retó a Karin a un dúo, ella aceptó al momento con la idea de pisotearle. Naruto sonrió divertido, seguía pensando que esos dos harían muy buena pareja si dejaran de intentar arrancarse el hígado el uno al otro.

—Ey, Hinata, no te he preguntado, ¿qué tal con tu padre? —preguntó el rubio, a la que pasaba la chica.

—Ah, eto, mejor, aunque aún refunfuña contra la indecencia del baile—. La Hyuuga sonrió realmente feliz —Creo que intenta comprenderme por primera vez, incluso le pidió a Neji que le llevase en secreto a uno de mis ensayos.

—Buenas noticias —asintió Naruto— ¿Y lo de Gaara?

—Eso… yo…

—Eso no ha mejorado demasiado —suspiró Neji, apareciendo junto a ellos— No le deja entrar en casa, ni permite a Hinata llamarle por teléfono y, mucho menos, quedar con él. Lo de hoy ha sido una excepción, porque sabía que venía todo el grupo. A veces nuestro padre puede ser realmente obtuso.

Mientras, Juugo había tomado asiento en el suelo junto al Sasuke. Dejó transcurrir un tiempo de silencio, permitiendo que el Uchida se adaptase a su presencia y a la evidente intención de entablar una conversación.

—Tienes buenos amigos.

Sasuke se movió ligeramente, dando a entender que le escuchaba pero que no tenía ánimo de contestar.

—Sobre todo el chico rubio.

—Ve al grano, Juugo, no voy a enfadarme.

—¿Qué tienes pensado hacer a partir de ahora?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Tu vida. Ya no eres esclavo de Orochimaru.

—No lo sé. Todo ha ocurrido tan rápido que no he tenido tiempo de pararme a pensarlo con detenimiento.

—Policía.

—¿Qué?

—Deberías ser policía, o algo así. Siempre ayudas a la gente que te rodea.

—Bromeas.

—A mí me ayudaste, y también a Suigetsu y Karin. Salvaste a Hinata. Eres una buena persona, Sasuke, aunque no puedas verlo por ti mismo.

—...

Las horas pasaron volando en aquel pequeño rincón de Tokyo. Sakura vio que se acercaba el momento de regresar a casa y tramó una última jugada de casamentera.

—Sai.

—Dime, Sakura.

—Tengo una idea para hacer que los bobos de Naruto y Sasuke vuelvan a juntarse, ¿me ayudarías?

—No, yo quiero que Naruto esté conmigo y no con el Uchida, no puedo ayudarte.

—Es una pena, porque Naruto no será feliz con otra persona que no sea Sasuke, y tú quieres que Naru sea feliz ¿verdad?, porque le quieres y te gustaría que fuese muy feliz.

—Sakura, padezco un trastorno afectivo-empático pero no soy estúpido —protestó el pintor.

—Sai, por favor, yo también quiero a Naruto pero Sasuke es su alma gemela.

La pelirrosa ofreció su mejor cara ilusionada de ojitos estrellados y amplia sonrisa sin resultados, así que pasó al plan B: Inner Sakura. La chica rosa y amable se convirtió en el peor de los tíos chungos de la ciudad, agarró a Sai del cuello y fue muy concisa.

—Si no me ayudas te destruyo, microbio.

—¿Qué hay que hacer? —.Algo en las profundidades del subconsciente de Sai evocó un dolor sobrehumano sólo con atisbar aquella faceta de Sakura.

—Sabía que lo entenderías, este es el plan…

Naruto se levantó de la silla y estiró la espalda, ya iba siendo hora de recoger para volver a casa.

—¡Uaaah! ¡Sai! —. El rubio había pegado un salto de medio metro hacia delante al notar una mano en su trasero— ¡Deja de meterme mano a la mínima de cambio ttebayo!

—Es que si te aviso no me dejas.

—¡Claro que no!

Ino tachó de una lista a Kiba, con eso todos habían pagado su parte de pizza, bebida y karaoke. Fue con Tenten a la barra de fuera y le entregó el dinero al dueño.

—Creo que está todo, siento darle tanto suelto.

—Mejor para mí —sonrió Tazuna— Siempre me dejan sin cambio.

—¿Puede hacernos un último favor?

—Claro, ¿de qué se trata, jovencita?

—Pues verá…

El último en salir de la sala fue Naruto, porque Sai tuvo la genial idea de encerrarle en su huída después de plantarle un rápido beso en la boca a la que le pilló desprevenido. Cuando una de las camareras le dejó salir, no quedaba ni uno solo de sus amigos en el recibidor.

—Ey, Tazuna, ¿se han ido todos?

—Hum, no sé, creo que quedaban algunas chicas en el baño —indicó él, repitiendo las palabras que le dijo Ino.

El rubio esperó y esperó, pero las únicas que salieron eran unas completas desconocidas.

—Genial.

—Usuratonkachi, ¿se puede saber qué haces? —. Sasuke estaba parado en la entrada del karaoke— Estamos todos en el parque esperándote.

—¡Sois vosotros los que os habéis largado sin mí!

—Vamos, incluso el malqueda de Kakashi ya ha llegado con el coche.

—No es mi culpa, ¿vale? El idiota de Sai me ha encerrado.

—Dobe.

—Hmpf.

Los dos chicos remontaron el pequeño trecho de calle hasta llegar al pequeño parque sin mirarse o dirigirse palabra alguna, aunque cuando llegaron les estaba esperando una no muy grata sorpresa.

—Vale, ¿dónde están los demás? —gruñó Naruto— ¿Y dónde está mi moto?

—Como sea una broma —musitó Sasuke en tono amenazador.

Los dos echaron mano de sus móviles, a ambos les acababa de llegar un mensaje de parte de cierta pelirrosa metomentodo. "Disfruta del paseo de vuelta a casa en compañía del otro. Arregla los problemas. Ánimo".

—Sakura-chan —suspiró Naruto.

—Voy a matarla —prometió el Uchida.

—Deberíamos ponernos en marcha —dijo el rubio, después de mirar su reloj— Es un largo camino y no me apetece quedarme sin transporte.

—Tsk. Vamos al metro.

—¿¡Metro!? ¿No podemos usar el bus?

—¿En hora punta? ¿Quieres criar malvas en los atascos de salida de la zona centro?

—Es que el metro… —Naruto se ponía verde sólo de pensar en el abarrotamiento— Me agobia un poco.

—Dobe, eres peor que un crío.

—¡Eso no es cierto!

—Pues pórtate como un adulto y aguanta un poco. Cuando salgamos de la zona más conflictiva podemos cambiar al autobús.

—Vale ttebayo —cedió Naruto, algo más tranquilo.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y echó a andar hacia la boca de metro más cercana, a unos quince minutos a pata luchando contra la marabunta de gente joven que atestaba la zona a esas horas de la tarde. Las calles estrechas tampoco es que ayudasen demasiado. Naruto caminaba a su lado, silencioso para variar, aunque parecía que el extraño malhumor de hacía unas horas ya se le había pasado y se dedicaba a observar su entorno con curiosidad. Sasuke quería hablar con él pero no sabía cómo, lo normal es que el rubio iniciase la conversación con esa incapacidad para mantener la boca cerrada más de medio segundo. ¿Qué podía decir que no sonara forzado o estúpido?

—¿Por qué odias tanto el metro?—. Bueno, no era lo más inteligente del mundo pero bastaría por el momento.

—No es por el metro en sí, cuando voy en los trenes no me mareo, es el hecho de encontrarme bajo tierra, en un lugar cerrado y atestado de gente… soy algo claustrofóbico —sonrió apurado— Ni siquiera me gusta pasar demasiado tiempo metido en casa, siento como las paredes se me van echando encima. ¡Argh! Voy a matar a Sai por quitarme las llaves de la moto.

Le tienes demasiado consentido.

—Posiblemente —reconoció Naruto— Es como un hermano pequeño o algo así. ¿Uh? Mira —señaló unos cines— No sabía que ya estrenaban esa peli, podríamos venir a verla cuando acabe los exámenes.

Sasuke reconoció el título, era una de esas de disparos, persecuciones y artes marciales, donde los malos están sobre actuados y al bueno todo siempre le sale bien, incluso eso de que nunca se le acaben las balas y sobreviva a explosiones de coches y edificios.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende?

—¿No te gusta? —Naruto frunció el ceño— Seguro prefieres a la Meg Ryan esa, si es que eres maricón hasta la médula.

Lo siguiente que sintió el rubio fue el contundente puñetazo de Sasuke.

—Un día se me agotará la paciencia…

—Solo bromeaba, jo.

Empezaba a arrepentirse de haber iniciado la conversación. Negándose a prolongar la estúpida riña, siguió andando y empezó a bajar las escaleras de la estación. No se parecía ni remotamente a la de Shinjuku, y eso que estaban sólo a un par de paradas, su aspecto era más destartalado, cubiertos los andenes con techos de aluminio y las vías dando al cielo plagado de cableados eléctricos. Los corredores eran un hervidero de estudiantes, tribus urbanas y algunos anodinos peatones.

—¡Sasuke! —Naruto le agarró del brazo con expresión descompuesta— Ni se te ocurra volver a dejarme atrás, ¡hay demasiada gente!

—Cobardica.

—Teme, no es por perderme, es por el agobio —protestó él.

—Aún no estás dentro de un espacio cerrado —objetó Sasuke.

—Es casi lo mismo, son muros humanos.

La rugiente llegada del tren silenció la contestación del Uchida. Las puertas vomitaron centenares de personas, para luego proceder a engullirlos a ellos. Naruto tomó aire como si fuera a sumergirse en una piscina y buscó la forma de pegarse contra un cristal. Pitido, cerrado de compuertas y empezó el viaje.

—Si voy contra una ventana no me siento tan mal, ves el exterior y el aire acondicionado suele salir de aquí arriba —explicó ante la mirada de curiosidad de Sasuke— ¿Cuánto tenemos por delante?

—Un rato, mejor que no lo sepas para no estresarte más.

—Eso significa que bastante.

Naruto pegó la frente contra el cristal, concentrándose en su tacto liso y frío. Odiaba sentirse débil. La vocecita de megafonía anunciaba las paradas de forma metódica y consiguió helarle la sangre cuando escuchó "Shinjuku"; iban a pasar por el centro de Tokyo en plena hora punta, los dioses le tenían ojeriza, sin duda.

Empezó a entrar gente y gente ocupando el escaso espacio, privándole de aire. Cerró los ojos. Por eso siempre madrugaba tanto para ir a la universidad antes de comprarse la moto, porque prefería llegar una o incluso dos horas antes a morir por el camino. Notó movimiento a su lado y como una presencia se plantaba ante él. Arriesgó un vistazo y descubrió a Sasuke convertido en un parapeto protector, apoyaba las manos contra el cristal a ambos lados de la cabeza rubia, recurriendo a toda su fuerza para conservar un pequeño espacio entre ambos. El tren se puso en marcha siendo su traqueteo el único sonido imperante; los japoneses no hablan dentro del metro para no molestar a los otros viajeros, si lo hacen es en susurros, pero la mayoría dormita, escucha música, juega con una consola portátil o lee. Conseguido su objetivo, Naruto vio como Sasuke relajaba un poco su postura, problema, aquellos oscuros ojos grises conectaron con los suyos. Nada había cambiado, ni las mariposas en el estómago, ni la sensación de necesitar a aquel chico casi más que al mismo oxígeno. Alzó una mano y la apoyó sobre el pecho de Sasuke, aunque no sabía si quería atraerlo o alejarlo, así que allí la dejó, percibiendo unos latidos rápidos y fuertes.

—Gracias —susurró Naruto.

—No me apetecía arrastrarte por medio Tokyo —replicó secamente Sasuke, aunque no pudo esconder por completo su apuro.

Distraídos el uno con el otro, no se percataron de la nueva avalancha de nipones dentro del vagón. Sasuke no reaccionó a tiempo y se vio aplastado contra Naruto, dando al traste con la bonita atmósfera que se había creado y también con el escaso espacio vital que necesitaba el rubio para no morirse.

—Me ahogo.

—Dobe, no seas nenaza.

—Voy a vomitar.

—Hazlo y entonces sí que te mató.

—Sasuke… en serio… me siento fatal…

El Uchida reparó en la tonalidad verdosa de su amigo y decidió que lo mejor era abandonar el metro. En cuanto llegaron a la siguiente estación, Sasuke agarró al desastrado jinchuuriki y abrió paso a empujones para apearse. Le llevó casi en volandas hasta el primer banco libre que vio y allí le permitió desplomarse.

—Perdona —musitó débilmente Naruto.

—Da igual, cogeremos un taxi.

—Si quieres tirar el dinero mejor se lo das a los pobres.

—Pienso cobrárselo a esa panda de idiotas que consideras tus amigos.

—No es mala idea.

—¿Quieres beber algo?—. Sasuke no podía evitar preocuparse un poco al verle tan pálido.

—Se agradecería algo frío con mucho azúcar —respondió Naruto, sin dejar de respirar profundamente con la cabeza entre las piernas.

—Espera, ahora vuelvo.

—Prometo no salir corriendo.

Naruto sonrió mientras escuchaba como se alejaba el moreno. Disfrutaba siendo el centro de atención de Sasuke, si no fuera por lo mal que se encontraba tras el breve trayecto en metro, podría decir que aquel estaba siendo uno de sus mejores días desde hacía meses.

Notó el frío de una lata apoyada contra su nuca, dio un respingo y miró un poco malhumorado al arrogante muchacho ante él. Aceptó el refresco y lo bebió con avidez, respirando más tranquilo a medida que el malestar desaparecía.

—¿Mejor? —cuestionó Sasuke, sentándose a su lado.

—Sí, gracias —sonrió él, algo desconcertado por su proximidad.

—Eres un debilucho, dobe.

—Creo que no estoy en condiciones de negarlo, pero ya me gustaría verte a ti con el cuerpo escombro que tengo.

Se quedaron callados, observando como iba y venía la gente por la estación mientras Naruto terminaba su bebida. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo aquello no fue un silencio incómodo, no sintieron la necesidad de llenarlo con palabras vacías.

—Ya no estás pálido, ¿podrás ir en un taxi sin marearte?

—Descuida, me siento mucho mejor —. Naruto se levantó del banco y se estiró para desentumecerse.

—Vamos entonces.

Salieron de la estación y caminaron un poco para que el rubio terminara de despejarse con el fresco aire de la noche. Sasuke andaba como siempre, con las manos en los bolsillos de la cazadora y ese eterno gesto de desdén hacia el mundo en general, y parecía más relajado que al empezar la odisea del retorno a casa en transporte público. Naruto decidió dejar un poco de lado su orgullo y echar una mano al Uchida, era eso o acabar en un eterno estado de tablas que a alguien tan impaciente como él le sacaba de sus casillas.

—Esta mañana.

—¿Hn? —Sasuke le miró interrogante.

—Esta mañana… —Naruto respiró hondo— ¿por qué has huido?

La curiosidad dio paso al estupor en la cara del Uchida. Sin duda no estaba preparado para un ataque verbal frontal por parte de su amigo y, mucho menos, tan a bote pronto.

—No es… yo… —. Se mordió el labio y miró a un lugar indeterminado a su izquierda, incapaz de sostener la mirada azul.

—Es la primera vez que duermo tantas horas seguidas desde hace semanas.

Las palabras de Naruto le hicieron volver a alzar la vista. Él había pensado lo mismo al despertar, que las pesadillas o el insomnio se habían rendido ante un plácido sueño.

—Yo también —afirmó, venciendo el momento de desconcierto.

Naruto sonrió, no como los últimos días, si no con una de esas sonrisas que podrían iluminar una ciudad entera, aunque lo único que Sasuke vio resplandecer fue aquel rostro alegre y sincero. Se armó de valor y dio un salto de fe, hizo desaparecer el espacio entre ambos atrapando al rubio en un abrazo eco de la noche anterior.

—No quiero que me odies —reconoció en un susurró.

—No podría aunque quisiera —dijo Naruto con voz ligera— Eres un maldito orgulloso cabezota y egoísta, al final me has obligado a mí a mover ficha para acabar con esta estúpida situación.

—Deberías entender mi… reparo a acercarme.

—Pues no, no lo entiendo —gruñó el rubio— Si te hubiera hecho más señales habría tenido que ponerte mis intenciones por escrito, hasta yo me doy cuenta que no podía ser más obvio sin soltártelo todo a la cara.

—Tú mismo lo has dicho, soy egoísta, no quería perder lo poco que había recuperado —replicó Sasuke, apartándose un poco para mirarle.

—¡Pero si no había nada! ¡Hasta ayer apenas hablábamos! —protestó cabreado el rubio.

—Eso poco me bastaba, era diez veces mejor que la perspectiva de un vivir aislado y no volver a verte jamás.

—Eres idiota —. Naruto le golpeó en un hombro casi sin fuerza.

—No más que tú, usuratonkachi.

—Bueno, y ¿ahora qué?

—¿A qué te refieres? —Sasuke arqueó una ceja, curioso.

—Hemos hablado, sabemos lo que piensa el otro y ¿eso dónde nos deja?

—No lo sé —reconoció el Uchida— Nunca he tenido una relación tan extraña con otra persona. Supongo que habrá que ir improvisando.

—Con calma, teme, aún no he perdonado del todo las putadas que me hiciste —amenazó Naruto.

—La putada —puntualizó Sasuke—, y tampoco hice nada tan grave que merezca tu rencor eterno.

—¡Me violaste! —le acusó Naruto.

—No, pero parece que me pasé con las drogas y afectaron a tu memoria —gruñó sinceramente ofendido el moreno—. Que yo sepa tu trasero sigue a salvo, a no ser que te hayas dedicado a ciertas actividades durante mi convalecencia.

—Me engañaste, drogaste y abusaste sexualmente de mí, puede que dejaras mi culo en paz pero conseguiste hacerme sentir… —. El rostro de Naruto se contrajo por la pura incapacidad de expresar con palabras aquel momento —Fue horrible, angustioso.

—Tenía que alejarte de mí y con alguien tan cabezota como tú no lo habría conseguido sólo a base de palabras, debía hacer algo tan monstruoso que no quisieras volver a verme en tu vida —Sasuke ocultó su rostro contra el cuello de Naruto— No existía otra opción, de haber seguido contigo lo más probable es que te hubieran matado.

Aquello era lo más parecido a una disculpa que el Uchida llegaría a enunciar y fue suficiente para Naruto.

—Eso pensé después de que te hospitalizaran —comentó el rubio—. Salvaste a Hinata y me hizo ponerme a pensar en el por qué de tu forma de ser tan contradictoria. Me di cuenta que posiblemente intentabas protegerme, de un modo horrible pero quizás el único que tú entendías.

—¿Por eso me acogiste en tu casa?

—En parte sí, también echaba de menos discutir contigo.

—Yo también.

Naruto sonrió divertido y se permitió acariciar aquel cabello oscuro, era tal como lo recordaba, suave seda negra. Sasuke se tensó un instante por lo inesperado del gesto, luego se incorporó un poco para salir de su cómodo escondite y permitir que los rostros de ambos quedaran tan cerca que sentían el cálido aliento del otro, pero no se movió más, de repente había recordado la amenaza del rubio de no haberle perdonado. Naruto percibió la duda en aquellos ojos negros, tanto como el deseo de cerrar el espacio entre ambos por la forma en que le miraba los labios; travieso, rozó la nariz del Uchida con la suya, animándole a dar el último paso. El mensaje fue captado por Sasuke, que sonrió y aproximó su boca a la que tanto había extrañado. Un repentino y estruendoso agudo de guitarra seguido por un berrido rockero le hicieron frenarse en seco mientras Naruto estallaba en carcajadas y buscaba su móvil por los bolsillos de la cazadora.

—Perdona, es mi madre —se disculpó el rubio, empezando a separarse del Uchida.

Interrupciones, siempre las puñeteras interrupciones; que si los teléfonos, que si el timbre de la puerta. Estaba harto. Sasuke volvió a sujetarle de la cintura y le quitó el teléfono de la mano en un rápido movimiento.

—Puede esperar —dijo antes de atrapar su boca en un cálido beso.

Naruto se olvidó de todo, el móvil, los coches, los escasos viandantes de aquella fría noche de primavera, y respondió a aquel beso con cada emoción contenida durante las últimas semanas en una expresión del más puro y absoluto anhelo. Disfrutó de cada roce de labios y lengua, húmedo, excitante, posesivo, del cuerpo pegado al suyo frustrado por las capas de ropa que les separaban, del rostro ruborizado de Sasuke cuando se detuvieron a recuperar oxígeno.

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto, teme? —protestó el rubio, atrayéndole de nuevo en otro beso que buscaba rivalizar con el anterior.

Caricias y besos se alternaron hasta que ambos decidieron parar de mutuo y silencioso acuerdo, antes de acabar montando un numerito más serio en plena calle. Naruto recuperó su móvil y llamó a su madre.

—¿¡Dónde demonios estás!? —fue el grito que resonó al otro lado de la línea.

—De camino a casa, mamá.

—¡Son casi las diez! ¿¡Es que vienes andando o qué!?

—Me mareé en el metro y tuvimos que parar un buen rato, pensamos en un bus pero casi no pasan a estas horas y…

—¡Basta de excusas! ¡Dime dónde estás que voy a buscaros!

—Eh, vale, te paso con Sasuke que tiene mejor sentido de la orientación que yo.

El Uchida soportó el chaparrón de gritos con cara de circunstancia y le explicó a una madre muy cabreada cómo encontrar a su hijito del alma.

—Tu madre es… peculiar —comentó Sasuke, una vez cortada la llamada.

—Je, bonita forma de decir que se convierte en Conan el Bárbaro pero a lo chica.

—No imagino lo que habrá hecho con los demás cuando hayan aparecido sin nosotros.

—Nah, habrá chillado y amenazado, lo de siempre —resopló Naruto— Todo esto de Akatsuki y Pain la tiene bastante desquiciada. Si dependiera de ella, me metería en una urna de cristal blindado para que nada pudiera dañarme.

—Si no te importa, prefiero que no le comentes nada de nosotros.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque amenazó con dejarme eunuco si volvía a ponerte la mano encima y la creo muy capaz de hacerlo.

Naruto rió alegremente de sólo ver la expresión agónica del otro chico.

—Descuida, ella no es la peligrosa, ladra mucho y nada más, el chungo es mi hermano, pero aún le faltan casi dos meses para regresar del curso que está haciendo al otro lado del charco.

—Que alivio, me quedan dos meses de vida.

**OooO**


End file.
